Sarecus' Pokemon Journey
by True Guardian of Chaos
Summary: Sarecus is an upcoming trainer in Unova, who can't wait to beat the Champion. However, his adventures have awaken his Pokemon to be in love him! How will Sarecus become the ultimate Pokemon Master and a lover of many women? Find out in this story! Contains lemons-and a good plot.
1. Beginning the Journey

In Nuvema Town, a kid was sleeping until his alarm clock went off. His eyes shot open and a wide grin spread across his face.

"It's time! Alright, I can't wait!" shouted 15-year old Sarecus Ottomachi as he woke up from sleep. His messy silver-grey hair was frizzed out, but he didn't care. It was time to start his Pokémon journey in Unova. He couldn't wait, but he had to deal with someone first. His shouting woke up his best friend, Shade, who was thrown off the bed.

_Ugh, couldn't you wait for ten more minutes before shouting? _

Sarecus turned to a very annoyed Zorua looking at him. She was a shiny Zorua he befriended 2 years that time, they became best friends, and she decided to be his Pokémon. He nicknamed her Shade and their friendship bond was strengthened. However, he never could stand her telepathy.

"Hold on, Shade, you know I hate your telepathy, so let me put on my Xtransceiver V2," he replied. The Xtransceiver V2 (or XV2) was a new upgrade of the original Xtransceiver, now in a Bluetooth-like earring, which allowed people to understand Pokémon.

"Now you can speak," he said as he equipped the XV2. She shook her head as she said, "You know I can speak your language so I don't know why you insist on wearing that goofy earring."

"You know why, you want my parents to know I spend 20,000 yen to teach you how to talk?"

"Well, that's not my fault!"

"Yes it is, because your telepathy made me sick!"

The argument between them reached downstairs and his mom, who couldn't stand the argument, shouted, "YOU BETTER STOP ARGUING BEFORE I COME UP THERE!" They both shut up and decided to deal with each other later. He cleaned his room while Shade washed up. After a little cleaning up, Sarecus decided to get dressed. His outfit consists of a black shirt, red vest, pair of blue jeans, black and red sneakers, and topped off his head with his favorite cap with the Pokéball symbol on front. He retrieved his backpack off his bed head and packs his supplies. He was ready, except for one thing: keeping his promise to Shade to start their journey together.

"Well, are you ready to start our journey and get new friends, Shade?" he asked.

"I can't wait!" she explained. Before he walked out the door of his room, his mom gave him a box.

"What's in here?" he asked. She laughed and said,

"Just a few extra supplies." He opened it and was surprised to see his supplies: a pack of Full Restores, Revives, and Full Heals, an envelope, a pair of Running Shoes, and a little gift box.

"What's in the envelope and gift box?" he asked.

She said, "Don't think I don't know where that 20,000 yen went. She slipped once when you two argue last week. This is my little revenge." He gulped as he opened the envelope and found a debit card, with 20,000 yen on it, as well as a coupon for the PokéMart.

"Thanks!" He replied. He was about to open the gift box, but his mom stopped him. "Don't open it till Shade says so," she said while, unknowing to him, winked at Shade. _Thanks, I owe you!_ Sarecus shrugged and put the box in his pack. He kissed his mom goodbye and ran out with Shade behind him. He was finally ready to start his journey!

His first destination was to his best friend/rival's house to wait on him. They promised each other to start their journey together. Soon, a 15-year old with red hair with a white streak throughout it burst through the front door.

*Huff* *Huff* "What's –huff-up?" he asked Sarecus. "Why are you out of breath, Souren?" Sarecus retorted.

"Don't-*huff*-ask. You know the dang reason," he said. Sarecus knew Souren had problems to stay on time, so his mom had to use different methods. Today's method was his mom's Lucario, Sasha, using Wake-Up Slap to wake him, which led to her rushing him out the house.

"Dang, I'm gonna fix Sasha for that!" Souren yelled.

"Forget about it, time to go to the Professor's lab," Sarecus said.

"—Fine. Let's go," Souren replied.

Soon, the two of them headed to Professor Juniper's lab. As they entered the lab, a female Oshawott was being chased by one of the Prof's aides. Soon, she jumped up and-Right into Sarecus' arms!

"N-no! I don't wanna!" the Oshawott cried.

"Well, isn't she enthusiastic?" Shade said. Sarecus saw the aide run up and asked,

"What's wrong with her?"

The aide replied, "Well, she…..she doesn't want to get in her Pokéball. We wan-oh, Prof. Juniper!" Juniper arrived and told the aide to not worry about it. Then, she addressed the two trainers.

"This Oshawott doesn't like to stay in enclosed spaces. I don't know why," Juniper said. Sarecus petted the Oshawott and she got out of her fetal position to look around. "It's ok. No one gonna hurt you," Sarecus said. She looked up at Sarecus and hugged him tightly.

Afterwards, Juniper gave her speech, and after giving them their new Pokédex, told them to pick their starter Pokémon-between Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott.

"Hmm, I'll start with Tepig," Souren replied. So he grabbed Tepig's Pokéball and ran out of the lab. "Thanks, Professor Juniper. Sarecus, I'll meet up with you in Accumula Town. See ya then!" Souren left, leaving Sarecus with a still shaken up Oshawott. Juniper looked at the Oshawott, still holding on to Sarecus, and then smiled.

"Sarecus, why don't you take that Oshawott with you?" Sarecus looked at the Oshawott and asked her, "Do you want to join my team?" She looked up and considered it until she heard something. _Please come with us, I need another female companion!_ She looked down and saw Shade and smiled. She nodded, and Juniper gave Sarecus her Pokéball.

"Take good care of her!" Juniper said. Sarecus thanked Juniper, and then left the lab. He then put down Oshawott and asked her, "Now, what would your name be?" Shade thought it over then asked the Oshawott, "How about Mystic?"

"I love it! Thank you!" Oshawott (Mystic) exclaimed.

"Now time to check your data," Sarecus replied. He pulled out his Pokédex and faced it forward. After it scans Mystic, it recorded its data:

_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. _

_(Black Data)-It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.-Unknown Data Received. Pokedex needs to be updated to view the data._

"What the-Aw forget it. Let's check your moves," Sarecus said, but in his mind:_ What is that unknown data?_

_Known Moves: Razor Shell, Ice Beam, Air Slash, Aqua Tail_

"Wow, I didn't know you had powerful moves," Sarecus said "Well, this will be some fun, right Mystic?" Shade asked "Yep!" She yelled. "Time to move, team! We got some ground to cover." Sarecus said as his two Pokémon followed close by. _I wonder what the Pokedex meant by unknown data. Well, if it happens again, I'll ask Prof. Juniper. Aw well...__This is my beginning of the journey to come! Let's roll!_

-Well, that's it for now. Ch. 2-Wounded friend and confession-is coming next! See ya soon! By the way, the Xtransceiver V2 is a modified Shadow Reader from Pokemon XD, so if anyone was wondering...

-BlitzSarecus


	2. Comfort and Rivalry

-**If anyone is wondering why the Pokémon are still speaking English, the XV2 is still equipped. I forgot to add this but I don't own Pokémon-they belong to Nintendo. I do own my OC's. Now to the story**-

Sarecus, along with Mystic (Oshawott) and Shade (Zorua), trek through Route 1, but due to leaving in the late afternoon, it was dark when they got to the lakeside leading to Route 17-18. Sarecus decided to camp for the night. So after setting his tent up and collecting firewood; he went to sleep; leaving his Pokémon to relax. Shade was falling asleep until she saw Mystic went to the lakeside and cry her heart out. Shade didn't want to see any of her friends cry, so she decided to find out what was the problem. Mystic noticed Shade was coming, but she wasn't fast enough to cover up her tears. Shade sat down next to her and decided to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Mystic? Come on, you can tell me." Shade said.

Mystic was quiet for a second, and then started to cry again. "No one ever chose me to be their starter. I started to hate staying in my Pokéball. Soon, I plotted to escape the lab-until I met Sarecus."

Shade felt Mystic's pain and nuzzled up to Mystic.

"I'm scared," Mystic continued, "I have heard of some Pokémon being abandoned. I hope Sarecus doesn't abandon me." Shade was angry at Mystic for saying that.

"Well, you're now part of our team. Don't ever feel that way. It won't happen, ok?" Shade said, but Mystic was still sobbing.

However, Shade felt affection for Mystic and a blush started to form on her muzzle. Mystic stopped crying to notice this and asked, "What's wrong, Shade?" Shade was nervous but decided to throw caution to the wind. She got closer to Mystic until their noses touch.

"Um….I...ah…I care a lot about you, Mystic, and I don't want you suffer with this mindless pain. I'll show you that there are those who do care about you."

"What do you-" Mystic started to say before Shade pushed her lips to Mystic's and kiss her. Mystic was surprised with the kiss, but didn't move nor did she stop Shade. When Shade pulled away, Mystic blush became redder, and couldn't talk. Shade finally realized what she did and was ashamed, but then Mystic kissed Shade back and now it was Shade's time to be surprised. When the kiss ended, Mystic said, "Thank you, Shade."

"You're…welcome," Shade replied. They went back to camp and fell asleep, closer than before.

At the crack of dawn, Sarecus woke up and started to fix breakfast. As he was about to wake up his Pokémon, he heard a fainted cry. He looked around until he saw a wounded Audino by a tree. He got closer to it and, after confirming the gender of the Audino (female), he saw that her condition was getting worse. Sarecus grabbed the Audino and, after explaining to his Pokémon, rushed to Accumula Town. As soon as he got there, Souren was leaving the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, Sarec-whoa, dude, that Audino looks bad," Souren said.

"Dude, go to Route 1, pack my stuff, and meet me back here," Sarecus replied; then rushed out to the Pokémon Center. He ran up to Nurse Joy and gave her the unconscious Audino.

"Please, help her," Sarecus said. Nurse Joy and her Audino took the wounded Audino to the infirmary. Five minutes later, Souren, along with Mystic and Shade, arrived.

"Sorry, I would've been here earlier, except your Pokémon are a little hard-edged," Souren said.

"Souren, thanks," Sarecus replied. They both decided to wait for the Audino.

_3 hours later…._

Sarecus and Souren waited until the IR light shone off and Joy came out. "She's fine now. Apparently, someone beat her in a battle and continue to attack till she was too weak to fight and left her there. A little longer, she wouldn't have made it." Sarecus showed a sign of relief and Souren said, "Hey, when you're done, I want to challenge you to a 2-on-2 Pokémon battle, alright?"

"Ok, let me finish up here," Sarecus replied. When Souren left, Sarecus asked, "Can I see her?" "You can, but she's still shaken up," Nurse Joy replied.

When Sarecus saw the Audino, he was happy to see her alright. The Audino opened her eyes and looked around until she saw Sarecus and asked, "Did you rescue me?" "Yeah, I'm sorry someone would hurt you," Sarecus said.

"Thank you," She said. "Well, did you catch me?"

"No, I'm letting you choose to go with my team or go back into the wild," he said. She didn't even consider his offer; she jumped off the bed and hugs his leg.

"Take me with you, I beg of you," she exclaimed. "I don't want to go back into the wild!" He just smiled and, after pulling out a Heal Ball, tapped her head with it. She disappeared into the Pokéball, and after three shakes, the capture was complete. He then released her out the ball and did two things: gave her a nickname, which was Joy, and then scan her Data:

_Audino, the Hearing Pokémon_

_- (Black Data)-It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling. -Unknown data. Pokédex must be updated._

"What the-It's the same message? Alright, after the battle with Souren, I'm asking Prof. Juniper to update this Dex. Oh well, time to know your moves," Sarecus said.

_Known moves: Heal Pulse, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Attract_

"Wow, a cool move set. Well, time to battle. I won't use you until your strength returns," Sarecus told Joy.

"Again, Thank you," she replied. Returning her to her Pokéball, he headed outside to the battlefield.

"Man, you sure take your time," Souren said. "How is she?" Sarecus just smiled and held up Joy's Pokéball.

"Cool, you ready?" Souren asked. "Our first battle," Sarecus replied. "Let's see whose stronger-Go, Mystic!" Mystic was ready to battle when she got on the battlefield. "Alright, go Leone!" Souren said as he let out a Purrloin.

"Wow, when did you catch a Purrloin?" Sarecus asked. Souren replied, "Well, I went on Route 2 before staying in Accumula Town. He tried to steal my supplies, and….I caught him." The Purrloin gave him a stern look. "How come I don't believe that?" Sarecus replied, noticing the look the Purrloin was giving Souren. Souren ignored both the question and the Purrloin's stare.

"Never mind, let's battle!" Souren said, "Since your Pokémon's female, she has the first move."

"Alright, Mystic, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus said as a powerful beam of white pulsed out of Mystic's mouth.

"Leone, dodge it!" Souren yelled. Leone dodged the first beam with ease.

"Keep going, Mystic!" Sarecus yelled. Mystic continued to fire Ice Beam after Ice Beam. Purrloin continued to dodge, but she wasn't fast enough as her left leg got frozen.

"Alright, now use Aqua Tail," Sarecus said. Mystic's tail was covered in a torrent of water and rushed at Leone. Due to her left leg being frozen, Leone wasn't fast enough and was hit directly. "No, Leone!" Souren yelled. When the smoke cleared, Purrloin was still standing, but barely.

"Whew, I thought it was over. Now, Leone, use Night Slash!"

"Ok, Mystic, use Razor Shell to counter!"

Purrloin's claws became pitch black as Mystic used her scalchop to form a blade. They rush at each other, and as their attacks collided, the energy between the attacks resulted into an explosion. Both trainers looked on in anticipation as the smoke stared to clear. When the smoke cleared, Mystic was barely standing while Leone was sprawled out on the ground, fainted.

"Yes, the score is 1-0!"Sarecus exclaimed. "Don't think this is over. Return, Leone!" Souren said as he returned Purrloin to its Pokéball. "Now, go Rush!" Souren threw out another Pokéball, and his starter, Tepig, took to the field.

"Now Rush, use Flame Charge on Mystic!" Souren commanded. Rush was enveloped in flames, and rushed towards Mystic. Due to the damage from the earlier battle, Mystic was in no shape to hold on as the attack hit her, and she fainted.

"Dang, I had hope Mystic would survive. Aw, well. Shade, it's time to shine. Go!" Sarecus yelled as he threw out Shade's Pokéball. Shade materialized onto the field, and got into a fighting stance, Zorua-style.

"No matter, Shade will lose to Rush. Use Ember on Shade!" Souren yelled to Rush as Rush prepared the attack.

"Shade-Special Move: Shadow Daze*!" Shade created a dark sphere of energy, and fired it at Rush's Ember. The explosion enveloped Rush and became confused due to the attack.

"Now Shade, use Aerial Ace!" Sarecus said. Shade collided into Rush and Rush fainted due to the effects of Shadow Daze.

"Yeah, I won our first battle!" Sarecus yelled.

"Okay, I give you props on perfecting Shadow Daze. Never thought I would enjoy that move's debut," Souren replied. As they got their Pokémon healed, Souren kept looking at the door with a wavy, unsure look on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…Sasha's joining my team," Souren said.

"Oh…why?"Sarecus asked, knowing the clash between him and Sasha.

"I have no idea," Souren replied. "By the way, did your Pokédex ever mention _Unknown data?" _ Remembering the time he scanned Mystic and Joy, Sarecus nodded.

"Okay, well I called the professor to update our Pokédex. I want to know about this data," Souren said. "And, judging by your expression, you do, too."

1: Shadow Daze=Night Daze + Shadow Ball-The move will confuse the opponent and lower Defense and Sp. Def. by 2 stages

-**Well, it's time to find out what that mysterious data is. Ch. 3-Unknown Data revealed. If anyone got request for Sarecus' or Souren's new Pokémon, let me know.-**

_BlitzSarecus OUT!_


	3. The Unknown Data Revealed!

-**Here's a brief review of Chapter 2: Mystic & Shade became closer, Sarecus helps & captures an Audino, Sarecus defeats Souren in the 2-on-2 battle, Sasha (Lucario) will become part of Souren's team.-**

-I don't own Pokémon-Only to Nintendo. Ch. 3….Start!-

Souren and Sarecus got their Pokémon from Nurse Joy and decided to check out the PokéMart (The Pokémon Center and the PokéMart are in one building). Soon, someone grabbed Souren from behind and put him on the ground.

"You know, you need to be more attentive to your surroundings, Souren. Hey, cutie," the figure said.

"Hey, Sasha," Sarecus said to the Lucario.

"Dang it, Sasha; why do you always tackle me?" Souren yelled. He knew he was no match for Sasha's prowess, so he had to use his hidden trick.

"Sasha, you know your 'mate' doesn't like it when you hurt me," Souren said. Sasha looked at Sarecus with a puppy dog look to gauge his reaction. –**A/N: If no one notice it yet, Sasha is in love with Sarecus, but he has no idea.-**Sarecus just shrugged, and Sasha helped Souren up.

"I hate it when you do that," she hissed at Souren.

"So, it's my only trick. We'll talk about it later," Souren replied.

"Well, you two are getting along nicely." Sarecus, Souren and Sasha turned around and saw Prof. Juniper at the front door.

_Later, sitting in a conference room..._

"Well, I didn't expect the unknown data would show up," Juniper said.

"Well, it appeared when I scan Mystic, and with Souren's Te-"Sarecus started to say until Souren interrupted.

"It didn't appear when I scan Rush, but it appeared when I scan my Purrloin."

"Wait," Juniper said, "Is your Purrloin female, Souren?"

"Uh…I don't know, why?" Souren said.

"Let it out," Juniper replied.

"Okay, come on out, Leone!" Souren let out Leone, and she gave him a stern look.

"Souren, this Purrloin's a female," Juniper replied.

"Oh, crap! I guess I have to give 'her' a new name. Return," Souren said.

"So, what does that have to do with the unknown data?" Sarecus asked.

"Um, the unknown data was updated by my father, but it only focuses on the female Pokémon," Juniper replied.

"What does it mean?" Sasha asked.

"Well, to put it simply….It gauges the Pokémon's heat," Juniper replied. No one really said anything, due to that Sarecus and Souren were ignorant on the info of a Pokémon's heat. Sarecus broke the ice by saying, "What does that mean, professor?"

"Well, it gauges how long a Pokémon's heat, or sex drive, will last and how dangerous the Pokémon will become," Juniper explained.

"We don't need that information," Souren stated.

"Maybe, but two of the most dangerous sexually active Pokémon are Lucarios and Zoroarks," Juniper explained.

Both Sarecus and Souren gulped at the comment, Souren more so nervous. "I understand, Juniper," Sasha explained. "When I was in heat, I stayed in the woods." Souren glared at her with dagger eyes, knowing she left something out. She shook her head, but Souren would not be swayed.

"However, I…uh…stayed at Sarecus' house once," she finished. Sarecus was looking at her questionably, thinking-_Oh, crap. That must have been the day I smelled a very sweet scent in my room. I'm gonna get Shade when this is over. I wonder if-_

"No, Sarecus, I didn't try anything on you," Sasha said, putting Sarecus' questions to rest.

"Hand me your Pokedexes, please," Juniper said. Both Sarecus and Souren did so, and after plugging up the Dex into her laptop, she unlocked the data inside.

"The main information is unlocked, but the other part of data will be unlocked when you meet my dad. Be careful, though," Juniper said.

"Why?" everyone in unison said.

"Because, if a Pokémon, like the starters, don't have their kind to mate with, they'll go for their trainer…Sarecus," Juniper stated.

"Don't worry me and Sarecus are traveling to Striaton City together," Souren responded.

"Thank you," Sarecus said.

"Well, I have to go now," Juniper said. "Call if anything goes wrong."

As Sarecus and Souren were leaving town, they noticed that some type of commotion going on in the center of town.

"Hey, check it out," Souren said.

They joined the crowd and noticed the cause of the crowd. A group called "Team Plasma" was giving a speech about "Pokémon liberation". As they listen on, Sarecus heard the word "Pokéality" from the person, referred as Ghestis, and wondered what the word meant. Before he could ask, Ghestis and his men left town, and the crowd dispersed.

"Wow, I can't believe that, can you…Sarecus?" Souren said till he saw Sarecus in his dream think daze.

"Sarecus, snap out of it!" Souren yelled. Sarecus shook his head and turned to Souren.

"Sorry, dude. I-"

"Do you believe that Pokémon like being in those capsules?" Souren and Sarecus turned toward a teen with green hair with a white ensemble walking toward the duo. "What do you mean?" Sarecus asked."Pokémon are our friends, and we don't treat them any different."

"I will test your logic…in a Pokémon battle!" the teen replied.

"Sure, what's your name?" Sarecus said.

"My name's N," the teen replied. "Go, Purrloin!"

N's Purrloin was released onto the field, so Sarecus decided to let Joy battle.

"Joy, it's time to shine!" Sarecus yelled as he let out the Audino. The Audino took her place on the battlefield, but not before giving Sarecus a lust-filled look and licking her lips. _What the hell? Why did…Oh, I'll use my Pokédex on her after the battle._

"Alright, Joy, Let's start with Attract," Sarecus said. Joy put on the sexiest look and aimed the hearts at Purrloin…and Sarecus!

"Oh, no! Watch out!" Sasha said. She jumped in front of Sarecus and got hit instead. Due to being the same gender, Attract was useless on Sasha. Sarecus was dumbfounded, while Souren smiled; hoping Sasha would confess. Sasha got up and, after brushing herself off, stood by Souren. As Sarecus continued the battle, Souren was pissed off at Sasha.

"What the hell, Sasha?" Souren whispered to her. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I-I-I couldn't," she replied.

"No matter, we'll discuss this later," Souren sternly said. Sarecus defeated N's Purrloin with Thunderbolt, and returned Joy to her Pokéball.

"Well, your bond with your Pokémon is strong, but she looks…horny for some reason," N told Sarecus.

"I'm going to find out, and thanks for the battle," Sarecus replied. N nodded and left, while Sarecus joined Sasha and Souren.

"Let's go, _now_," Souren said.

"Uh, okay," both Sarecus and Sasha said.

_15 minutes later, on Route 2…_

"Hey, I'm going to train with my Pokémon," Sarecus said.

"Cool, I need to talk to Sasha," Souren replied.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Sarecus said. "Sasha?" The Lucario turned to Sarecus.

"Yeah, what is-" She began before Sarecus hugged her, making sure of her chest….and chest spike. –**A/N: Sasha is a D-cup, so her chest spike is covered, save for the point**-

"Thank you for saving me," Sarecus said. "Got to go now!" Sarecus said as he left. Sasha was stunned, while Souren smiled at his friend. _Time to put my plan into action!_

_In a forest clearing (Route 2)..._

"Go, Mystic/Shade!" Sarecus let out both girls and decided to check the new data.

"What's up?" Shade asked.

"Yeah and where's Joy?" Mystic added.

"You two are going to train for our first gym battle," Sarecus responded. "As for Joy…I hope my Pokédex can tell me." Sarecus pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Shade first.

_Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon_

_Heat Level: 4-When evolved; heat level will be 10+. At this level, be wary of her._

Sarecus breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe….for now. He scanned Mystic next.

_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon_

_Heat Level: 1-evolution raises heat level by 4._

"Okay, I'm safe from you two for now," Sarecus said. "Train on your attacks while I scan Joy."

"Okay!" Shade and Mystic both said. While Shade practiced Shadow Daze and Mystic doing Razor Ice*, Sarecus scanned Joy's Pokéball.

_Audino, the Hearing Pokémon_

_Heat Level: MAX_

Sarecus couldn't believe it. _Her sex drive is at the max! Dang, how the-_Sarecus noticed a second page of the data on the Dex and opened it.

_Audino bonds with her trainer at a fast rate. However, if the Audino has a traumatic experience and someone helps her out, that bond becomes closer than before. The three levels of an Audino in heat:_

_Using Attract on her trainer_

_Pushing herself onto her trainer_

_Take what she wants_

Sarecus knew that level 1 was passed so it was time for level 2. He turned towards Shade and Mystic, thinking:_ Man, are you serious?_

_Back with Souren and Sasha…_

"I can't believe it…"Sasha gushed. She couldn't believe Sarecus hugged her. _Maybe he likes me back!_

"Sis, you're nuts," Souren said.

"Shut up, you!" Sasha said.

"Okay, but just tell him. You don't know what he'll say. He may go for it!" Souren said.

"I-I can't!" Sasha yelled. "He-He may reject me! Pokéality is legal, but he doesn't know!"

"I know, but here's the deal: either you confess to him before we get to Striation City, or I will tell him!" Souren exclaimed.

"F-fine, I guess," Sasha said, hoping nothing goes wrong. After training, Sarecus joined up with Souren and Sasha to set up camp. As they start falling asleep, Sarecus couldn't help but think: _Which Pokémon will own me?_

1: Razor Ice= Razor Shell + Ice Beam

-That was interesting. Ch. 4: Triple Threat pt. 1 is next. Any request? Let me know!-

_BlitzSarecus OUT!_


	4. Triple Threat Battle! Pt 1

_**BlitzSarecus here! A quick recap: The unknown data is a Pokémon's heat radar, and Sarecus is very worried! Sasha cannot revealed her feelings, but Souren forces her to reveal it, or he will do it!-**

**-Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, not me! On with the Story!-**

After waking up, Sarecus, Souren, and Sasha left Route 2 and entered Striation City. Before entering the city, Sarecus noticed how Sasha and Souren were very quiet. _Why are they so quiet? I'm going to find out soon…_When they entered, Sarecus was ready to challenge the Striation Gym, but Souren stopped him.

"Let's go to the Dreamyard first;" Souren said.

"Why?" both Sarecus and Sasha asked.

"I heard there's a girl giving Pokémon away…legit Pokémon" Souren said. "Alright, let's go," Sarecus said.

_Later…In the Dreamyard…_

"So, where is she?" Sarecus asked.

"Uhhh…I don't know," Souren replied.

"I see you're looking for a set of Pokémon," a teenage girl said. They turned around and saw her, with 6 Pokéballs at her waist.

"Yeah, we are," Sarecus replied. "What kind?"

"Well…" she said as she pulled off 3 Pokéballs on her waist. She put one Pokéball in each of their hands. "The Pokémon I just gave you was Panpour. The last Pokémon is a Pansage, and you have to battle each other for it," she responded.  
>Sarecus was ready for battle, but Souren stopped him.<p>

"You take it, I want to catch my first Grass-type in Pinwheel Forest," Souren replied.

"Okay, I guess," Sarecus said. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going on to the Gym. I'll meet you at the Striation Gym's doors," Souren said.

"Wait up," Sarecus said. He started to follow, but felt Sasha's paws on his shoulder.

"He wants to go alone, for more than one reason," she said.

"Alright, what is up with the tension between you two?" Sarecus asked. "Ever since last night, you two have been quiet. No arguments, no tussles, nothing! What's up?" Sasha was super nervous, remembering Souren's threat: _If you don't confess your feelings to him, I will! _She was not ready to do so, but maybe she can avoid it.

"I'll tell you…if you beat me in battle! A one-on-one," she said, hoping he'll turn it down.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, "You're going to tell me, believe it!" She wasn't in the mood for a battle, but she knew it was the only way.

"Who's facing me?" she asked.

"I'm letting your best friend, Shade, face you!" Sarecus yelled as he released Shade from her Pokéball.

"What's going on? She asked. Noticing Sasha's fierce stare and Sarecus' demeanor at the rise, she put two-and-two together.

"Sarecus, can I have a minute with Sasha, please?" she asked.

"…Sure," he said reluctantly. "You got one hour."

Shade took Sasha into the middle of the Dreamyard, and then turned to her.

"What's going on?" Shade demanded. The Lucario was quiet, trying not to answer the Zoura.

"If you don't answer me…I will be forced to use drastic measures," Shade said lustfully. Sasha suppressed a giggle, knowing how Shade can be persuasive…

_**-Lemon Alert. (Don't read if you are -16…whatever)-**_

Shade used Shadow Ball on Sasha, and Sasha took the hit and fell. Shade then pinned Sasha to the ground, and said, "Ready to give up?"

Sasha giggled and said, "Not a chance."

Shade then climbed up to Sasha's face and gave her a kiss. As they kissed, Shade used her Illusion ability to become a Lucario. When Sasha opened her eyes, she saw herself…then saw the Zoura's tail.

"Aw, I'm flattered, except I don't have a bushy tail," she giggled.

"Quiet, you beautiful princess," Shade responded, and resume kissing her. Sasha started to get a little frisky with her friend as she fondled Shade's left breast. Shade moaned into the kiss, and then broke apart.

"Enough foreplay, time for the main event," she said. The two switch into the 69 position, each looking at the other's pink, wet jewel.

"It looks so tasty," Sasha said.

"Mmm…Don't stare at it, Hun," Shade pleaded, looking at Sasha with lust. "It aches, so lick it."

"As you wish," Sasha replied. Sasha licked Shade's pussy and watched how Shade's body quiver at the feeling, so Sasha continued to eat Shade out.

"Oh, my…Arecus! That's feels…ohh!" Shade whimpered, and then focused on her task: eating Sasha out. Both Lucarios continued eating each other out, enjoying the pleasure they were receiving. Soon, both were about to hit their climaxes.

"Ohh...SASHA!"

"SHADE!"

Both yelled as their orgasm overtook their bodies. The two separated and lick the other's cum off their faces.

**-End Lemon-**

"Wow, that was better than last time," Sasha said.

"So," Shade, now in her Zoura form, "Souren wants you to confess to him, right?" Sasha nodded.

"Well, we won't let it happen," Shade said.

"But I want to tell him," Sasha exclaimed.

"You know I'm in love with Sarecus, too," Shade replied. "So, after I evolve, _we'll _confess to him."

"Okay, I'm in," Sasha responded. The two friends went back to Sarecus, and confronted him.

"She's not saying anything till I evolve," Shade said.

"Alright, time for evolution training, but first the Gym. Return, Shade!" Sarecus said. As they left the Dreamyard, Sarecus told Sasha, "You're staying with me. I'm not letting Souren hold you anymore."

"Why?" Sasha asked. Sarecus laughed and did the most unthinkable: he kissed Sasha on her cheek! "Because," he said. "I will find out everything, ok?" She just nodded, wondering what Sarecus meant.

"Dude, I won!" Souren yelled. Sarecus saw that Souren was holding the Trio Badge, proof of his victory of the Striation Gym.

"Cool, who'd you face?" Sarecus asked.

"Cress, the Water-type Pokémon connoisseur. His Panpour was tough, but my Sake (Panpour) defeated him," Souren replied.

"I'm next," Sarecus said, "But I need Sasha's Pokéball." Souren looked at Sasha and smiled.

"Sure," Souren said as he gave him a weird Pokéball.

"What kind of ball is this?" Sarecus said.

"Don't worry about it. Go beat Cilan!" Souren said as he took off towards Route 3.

"Okay, let me check out my new Panpour!" Sarecus said as he let out Panpour from the Pokéball.

"Huh? Oh, so you're my new trainer. Where are my brother and sister?" Sarecus thought he should let out Pansage, so he did. "Sis, what's going on?" the Pansage asked. Listing to their voices determined their gender-both female! "Great…" Sarecus sighed. "Well, Sage/Sin, are you ok?" Sage (Pansage) looked at Sarecus and hugged his leg. "Thank you, I love it!" she exclaimed. "I guess it works for me," Sin said.  
>"Well," Sarecus started, "I need your data, so hold still." He first scanned Sage with the Dex.<p>

_Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon_

_-Black-This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic. Extra: Their leaves serve as an aphrodisiac onto the opposite sex._

_Panpour, the Spray Pokémon_

_-Black-The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large. Extra: These Pokémon don't care for sex until they evolve. When evolved, they lust for their trainer._

"Good to know," Sarecus sighed, "Move set for Sage."

_Known Moves: Shadow Claw, Nasty Plot, Leaf Storm, Dig_

"Cool, you'll be useful against Cress," Sarecus said. "Sin, your move set."

_Known Moves: Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Acrobatics, Sexy Beam*_

"Huh? Sexy Beam? Oh well, time to face the Striation Gym!" Sarecus yelled.

As Sarecus entered the gym, he saw the connoisseur brothers at the end, waiting for him.

"Souren told us you would be here. Are you ready for the Triple Threat?" Cilan asked. Sarecus didn't know about Triple Threat.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You will-" Cilan started.

"Be battling-" Cress added.

"-all three of us!" Chili finished. Sarecus knew Souren put this challenge up, but he didn't complain.

"Let's start!" Sarecus said, pumped with adrenaline.

"You'll face me first," Chili stated. "Go Pansear!" The Fire Monkey Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"Go, Mystic!" Sarecus yelled as he released his Oshawott. "Mystic, use Air Slash with the scalchop!" Mystic's scalchop glowed with an unearthly white light, then she slashed at Pansear.

"Pansear, dodge!" Chili yelled. Pansear moved out the way, but didn't think to look behind him.

"Now, special move: Razor Ice!" Sarecus said. Mystic followed out the attack and hit Pansear with a direct hit.

"Pansear, use Flamethrower!" Chili yelled. Pansear was very weak, but pulled off the attack. Mystic dodged the flames and used Razor Shell before Sarecus commanded it. The attack proved successful and defeated Pansear.

"Sweet, that's one win on the belt!" Sarecus exclaimed. Mystic returned to her ball as Cress took the stand.

"Don't think you are going to win!" Cress said. "Go, Panpour!"

"Go, Sage!" The two elemental monkeys took to the battlefield.

"Panpour, finish off that Pokémon in 1 min." Sarecus tried to help Sage, but with one Ice Beam, Sage fainted.

"Darn, I was hoping to win that one," Sarecus said. Now it was time for the battle between him and Cilan to begin. What strategy will Sarecus use against the Pokémon connoisseur? –To be Continued-

*=If anyone played Dragon Quest 8: Journey for the Cursed King, they would have knowledge. I won't list the purpose of this attack…until it's time.

-Any requests? Let me know! That was the first lemon, so who should be paired up with Sarecus or one of their friends:

-Joy (Audino), Sage (Pansage), Sin (Panpour), and Mystic (Oshawott)-Shade and Sasha gets Sarecus at Ch. 8 in Pinwheel Forest…

_-BlitzSarecus OUT!_


	5. Triple Threat Battle! Pt 2

-**I'm baaaack! Well, the Triple Threat battle is coming to a close. Sarecus 1-1, next battle decides it!-**

**-Pokémon is owned by Game Freak & Nintendo, not by me. - Enjoy!**

Sarecus knew Cilan would be very strong, so he decided for Joy to make her gym battle debut. _But if she…No, I got an idea. _

"Go, Joy! Front and Center!" Sarecus said as he tossed out Joy's Pokéball. Joy appeared and turned to Sarecus.

"Uh, what's going on?" she asked. Sarecus saw she looked like she was back to herself.

"I'm going to battle with you, Joy, but if you win, I promise to give you anything you desire," Sarecus said, not knowing she only want one thing…

"Okay!" she exclaimed. Cilan looked at the Audino and smiled.

"This battle has a very delicious flavor I can't wait to savor," Cilan said. "Pansage, let's go!" Cilan's Pansage took to the battlefield and was ready to battle.

"Alright, Joy, use Hyper Beam!" Sarecus said.

"Pansage, Solarbeam, full charge!" Cilan shouted.

The two beams collided in a huge explosion, and the stadium was covered in smoke.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed, 360!" Pansage span around in a circle, shooting seeds in all directions. After he did so, he became dizzy. Sarecus couldn't see her but decided Joy had a perfect shot due to her superior hearing.

"Joy, please pull this off. Special move: Hyper Bolt!" Joy came from behind a rock and was surrounded in electrical energy, formed the energy into an orb, and fired it at the now dizzy Pansage. The attack hit Pansage with critical damage, and Pansage fainted.

"Alright, I won!" Sarecus exclaimed.

"I can't believe another person won against the Triple Threat," Chili said.

"Well, he was strong enough to do so," Cress added. Cilan walked up to Sarecus and presented him the Trio Badge.

"Here, you deserved it!" Cilan said. Sarecus picked up the badge and was happy with the win.

"So, I see you won. Like the surprise I gave you?" Souren asked. Souren was waiting for Sarecus at the Center.

"Dude, what the heck? I can't believe you did that!" Sarecus exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you want to check out Wellspring Cave?" Souren asked. "I think there's some good Pokémon to catch."

"Fine, but let's do it tomorrow. I promise Joy something," Sarecus said.

"Fine, let's head to the Daycare," Souren suggested.

"Cool, I should leave Sage and Sin there for a day. They could want to meet their bro," Sarecus added. The two friends headed to Route 3 to the Daycare, left the monkey family, and spend the night at the building.

_Later that night…_

Sarecus was sleeping until he heard a sound, a faint, weird sound. Sarecus opened his eyes and looked around. No one, not even his Pokémon, stirred. He settled back down in his bed and was about to fall asleep when he heard it again, louder than before. He looked at his Pokémon team: Shade and Sasha slept next to each other, Sin and Sage sleeping next to their brother, and Mystic slept near him for protection. But where was Joy? Sarecus decided to investigate the source of the sound and the whereabouts of Joy. He checked the pens, the house, and Souren's room, with no success. He was about to turn back when he heard the sound clearer. He checked the bathroom and was shocked at what he found. There, in the shower, was Joy!

-_Lemon!-_

He saw that one of her paws was between her legs and was rubbing her clit with a passion. He noticed that the sound she was emitting was the same sound as before. But what shocked him the most was the words she was saying:

"Oh, Sarecus, faster…FASTER!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing: his Pokémon wanted him as a mate! He was about to leave when he heard Joy said, "Care to help me finish?" Sarecus looked and saw the wet form of his Audino coming out of the shower toward him.

"Uhh-" he began until Joy put her hand, the one wet with her juices, into his mouth. Sarecus could taste peppermint and cinnamon from the juices-he loved the taste. Joy looked at him with a smile and said, "Remember your promise? Well, I want you-plain and simple." Sarecus was, once again, shocked, but he didn't let it bother him. He lowered himself to where his eyes were on her dripping pussy. Smelling the flavors he tasted, he gave her snatch a lick. Joy shuddered in pleasure as she felt her trainer's tongue on her, loving every feeling of it. Sarecus started to lick and suck at her pussy as he began to taste her juices again. Noticing he wasn't getting enough of the juices, he stuck his tongue inside her. Joy couldn't help but emit a loud moan as her wall clamp down on Sarecus' tongue. Soon, Joy couldn't hold back her orgasm and yelled, "OH MY ARECUS! SARECUS!"

She came…hard on Sarecus' face. When she was finish, Sarecus moved himself from between her legs and licked up the remains of her cum off his face. Sarecus then picked up Joy and took her back to his room. He put her on his bed and slept next to her, wondering which Pokémon would be next. Unknowingly to him and Joy, Souren saw the whole thing and smiled to himself. _Huh…Now I know Sasha's got a chance!_

_Morning…_

Sarecus and Souren left the Daycare and journeyed to Wellspring Cave. As they entered, the noticed a second opening inside, but they had to cross a ledge. As they cross, Sarecus' foot slipped on a rock and started to fall. Souren grabbed Sarecus' belt, but due to the force of the catch, the belt snapped.

"SARECUS!" Souren yelled as his friend tumbled down the cliff.

-Well, sorry for being so short. I want to thank RazeDragon for the idea in this chapter and next-Ch. 6-Serperior's Gift/Rivalry 2.-

-BlitzSarecus-


	6. Serperior's Gifts

-**Well, Joy got what she wanted…In a sense, Souren caught Sarecus in the act, and Sarecus tumbling down a cliff…Wow, that's a lot.- Thanks to RazeDragon for the idea and support!**

**-Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo…as you know. On with the story!-**

Sarecus was still tumbling down the cliff in Wellspring Cave, unable to get a handhold. Soon, he saw a little tree offshoot on his left. He grabbed it…only to have a fistful of leaves. Sarecus yelled in frustration and pain as his body got bruised and scratched by the cliff's rocks. He finally lost consciousness as his head hit a rock…hard. Soon, he fell into a little spring, splashing water into a little indent in the wall.

Inside that indent (really a cave opening) lived a Serperior named Mia. Unlike normal Serperior, she was larger than most and had very interesting powers: being able to transform into a human, talk, and teleport. These powers (and her given size) were given to her by Arecus when she was on the verge of death as a Snivy.-**A/N: I may make a side story for her.** She was caring for her only daughter, Lia, when she heard a loud splash. She was wary of what came inside the cave, but decided to investigate. When she got to the pool of water, she saw a human, unconscious. _A very cute boy…_ She used her tail to lift the boy out of the water and gently bring him in the cave. Soon, she got to work on his injuries, and healed him…

_2 ½ hours later…_

Sarecus woke up inside a cave. He tried to move and, to his surprise, he didn't feel any pain. He remembered falling down the cliff…

"I saved you," a voice said. Sarecus looked around and saw a figure wearing a cloak, next to the fire. The only thing he could see were serpentine eyes, glowing yellow. Sarecus looked for a tail, but couldn't find one. Sarecus gave up and asked, "W-who are you?"

"My name's Mia," the figure replied. Sarecus, figuring out the person was a she, said, "Well, thank you. Why do you wear a cloak around yourself?"

"Why?" she asked. "You don't know me at all."

Sarecus thought about what she said, and then answered, "You saved me, that's all that matters." Mia looked at Sarecus with an understanding look on her face.

"Well, is there any way I can repay you?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmmm…" she began, "There are three things you can do."

"Name it, I owe you," Sarecus replied. Mia thought it out to put her plan in motion.

"First, I want you to care for my daughter," Mia began. "Come out, Lia!"

Soon, a Snivy appeared from her hiding space. Sarecus was dumbfounded; he never knew any human, besides Souren's mom, to raise a Pokémon as their child…

"You're a Serperior, right?" Sarecus asked.

"Yes, so I don't need this cloak," she stated as she pulled off the cloak. Sarecus couldn't help but stare at the Serperior's anthromorphic figure. Her body was tan greenish; her breasts were dark green with pink nubs, her hair was blond and long, and her tail was hidden on her left leg.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"Wow… I wanna catch you so badly," Sarecus said.

"Why," she continued, "Want to have my body to yourself right?" Sarecus could only gulp and nod. Mia then grabbed a Pokéball off his vest and tap Lia with it. She didn't resist and the critical capture was complete.

"Here, take care of my daughter," she said and tossed him the ball. Sarecus caught the ball and look at Mia with a questioning look.

"My second request is to battle and catch me, but not now," she said, "Only after obtaining the 4th gym badge will you get the chance."

"That's it?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Why do I figure the third request will be beneficial to both of us…sexually?" She smirked at his remark and, after positing herself along Sarecus' body, said, "Well, are you ready for our activity?"

_-Lemon!-_

Mia kissed Sarecus with a passion that only one could match. As they kissed, their tongues fought for dominance, but due to Mia's serpentine tongue, she won the battle of dominance. As they continue kissing, Sarecus gain the courage and grabbed Mia's breasts and played with the pink nubs. Mia moaned into the kiss, at which Sarecus stopped, flipped her into the 69 position, and assaulted the pink lips between her legs. Remembering the taste of Joy's juices, he savored how Mia would taste. He stuck his tongue inside her and loved the mint flavor her juices produced. Mia loved the feeling that Sarecus was giving her, so she decided it was time for payback. She saw that his member was waving in her face, mocking her. She removed the fabric that surrounded him and was shocked to see his member-6 ½ in. She started to suck and play with it, and Sarecus, forgetting he put himself into the position, moaned inside her pussy lips. The two continued to pleasure the other, until their limit push themselves into overdrive.

"I'M CUMMING!" Sarecus and Mia yelled. Sarecus started shooting his spunk inside Mia's mouth, as Mia's cum surrounded his face.

_End Lemon…_

Once they stopped cumming, the two separated and look at each other, smiling. Mia swallowed all of the cum Sarecus shot inside her mouth, and Sarecus was surprised at her.

"Wow, I can't wait to capture you," he said.

"I can't wait to join you," she replied, "But I want you to care for my daughter, alright?"

"You have my word," Sarecus said. "Now, how can I get out?"

"Don't worry," Mia said as she stared at Sarecus, eyes glowing…

"Dang, I can't believe it," Souren said, "Well, Rocky, time to-"

"I see that during the time I was gone, you caught pokemon."

Souren knew only one person that would say that in a sarcastic tone. Souren turned around to see Sarecus come of the cave's entrance.

"Dude, you're alive!" Souren said.

"Let's go, I need to rest," Sarecus said as he went back toward the entrance.

"Hey, what's that on your cheek?" Souren asked. Sarecus looked and saw that a little bit of Mia's cum was left.

"It's nothing," he replied quickly as he use his finger to swab the cum off his cheek and put it in his mouth, wondering: _Can't wait for our second encounter, Mia._ The two left the cave and headed towards Nacrene City, ready to battle at the Nacrene Gym.

As they entered the city, Souren said, "Ok, let's go to the museum first…Wait, how come you have another Pokeball?"

"Oh, a Serperior gave me her daughter, Lia. I better get her data, so come on out Lia!" Sarecus said as he tossed the pokeball into the sky. The capsule released, not a normal Snivy, but a shiny Snivy. She looked at Sarecus and hugged his leg. Sarecus pulled out his pokedex and scanned Lia:

_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon_

_-White- They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop. They are very intelligent and calm. Alert: Snivy saw your little 'encounter' with her mother and wants the same treatment soon, or will use force to get it!_

Lia nodded and flicked her tongue at him. "Later, Lia, I promise. Now I'm going to check your move set." Sarecus said as he scanned her again.

_Known moves: Leaf Storm, Aerial Ace, Attract, Twister_

"Cool, though I wonder what Mia's move set is," Sarecus wondered. "Alright, who is Mia?" Souren asked. "Who is she?" "Later, I promise I'll tell you," Sarecus said, "Now, let's go to the museum."

-That's that, sorry for it being so short. Shout out to Raze Dragon for the help and idea! Ch. 7-Showdown at Nacrene City is next. By the way, Souren caught a Roggenrola named Rocky when Sarecus was lost…-

BlitzSarecus…_Out!_


	7. Showdown in Nacrene City!

-**Well, Sarecus had a little bad luck/good luck scenario. He falls down a cliff-gets rescued by a sexy anthromorphic Serperior and gets a Snivy as a bonus. Time for a long chapter!-**

**-Pokémon is owned by…you know. I hate repeating it.-**

Sarecus and Souren walked through Nacrene City to find the Pokémon museum.

"Wow, that's a big museum," Souren said as they found it.

"Well, I think the gym's in here," Sarecus added. "Let's stop gawking and go in."

The two friends stop short when N left the museum. "Hey, it's you!" Sarecus exclaimed.

"Well, I see your Pokémon are friendly towards you still," N said. "Care to battle?" Sarecus looked at Souren, who was ready to battle.

"Go," Sarecus said. "I'll meet up with you." Souren nodded and went into the museum.

"Let's go! Mystic, front and center!" Sarecus said as he released Mystic. Sarecus noticed that she was a little distant, but ignored it. N looked at the Oshawott in a serious fashion.

"Your Pokémon looks distant for some reason," N said.

"I don't know…" Sarecus said. "Come on, N! Let's battle!"

N nodded and released a Timburr. _A Fighting-Type Pokémon. Air slash would be super-effective. _Sarecus decided to end the battle as quickly as possible.

"Mystic, Air Slash!" Mystic followed the command, but missed.

"Timburr, use Rock Smash!"

Timburr threw its log up in the air and its left fist glowed red. Timburr rushed at Mystic and hit it directly.

"No! Mystic, counter with Ice Beam!" However, Mystic took Rock Smash after Rock Smash directly without letup and couldn't attack.

"Mystic, Come on! I need you! Please, strike hard!" Mystic looked at Sarecus and smiled, and then she started to glow. When the light disappeared, Sarecus saw a Dewott in the place Mystic was standing.

"Wow, you evolved!" Sarecus shouted. "Now, use Razor Shell!"

Mystic took the two scalchops and attacked Timburr with a double Razor Shell attack, in which Timburr fainted. N returned Timburr to its Pokéball and released a Pidove. Sarecus decided Mystic should rest so he returned her and sent out Lia.

"Why would you give me the advantage?" N asked.

"Don't count on type-advantage to win!" Sarecus said. "Lia, use Leaf Storm!" Lia released a multitude of razor leaves at Pidove.

"Dodge, then use Air Cutter!" Pidove dodged but the flurry of leaves blinded its view of Lia.

"Lia, Aerial Ace!" N couldn't react fast enough as Pidove was hit by a speedy Snivy, and Pidove fainted.

"Well, I can't believe a Grass-type defeated a Flying-type," N said. "Oh, well. Go, Tympole!" N released a tadpole-like Pokémon to the field. Sarecus decided that Shade would battle.

"Shade, let's win!" Sarecus said as the Zorua took to the field. "Shade, Shadow Ball!"

"Tympole, Bubblebeam!" The two attacks collided and exploded. Sarecus took the distraction as an advantage.

"Shade, Aerial Ace!" Shade hit the Tympole with so much force it knocked it out.

"Hmm…" N said. "I think your battling skills improve. Nevertheless, I must obtain the Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram! With her, I can become the Hero in Unova." Sarecus looked at N, thinking _The Legendary Pokémon of Fire/Yin? Why?_

"See you around," N said as he walked off.

"Wow," Sarecus said. He turned around to see Souren looking at the direction N was going.

"I heard about the Yin Pokémon, but never heard of anyone who wants to capture it," Souren said.

"Tell me ab-wait, how it go?" Sarecus asked. Souren smiled and hold up the Basic Badge.

"Congrats," Sarecus said. "My turn to win!"

"Be careful, Lenora is a serious gym leader. Best be on your guard and don't use Shadow Daze," Souren warned.

"Come on, let's go!" Sarecus said.

The two friends entered the museum and took in the sight. A lot of Pokémon artifacts were stored here, but the two was mesmerized by the dragon statue that was in the center of the museum. After examining some of the artifacts (Including the Dark Stone), they went into the back. When they entered the gym, Lenora, the Normal-type Gym Leader, was waiting.

"Are you ready to battle, Sarecus?" she asked.

"You got it! Go, Joy!" Sarecus said as he released the Audino onto the battlefield.

"Fine, Stoutland, front and center!" Lenora said as she released the Big-Hearted Pokémon onto the battlefield.

"You go first, Sarecus," Lenora said.

"Okay, Joy, use Hyper Beam!" Joy released the attack onto the Stoutland and it connected but it appeared the dog took no damage.

"Stoutland, use Roar!" Stoutland roared at Joy as she was returned to her Pokéball and Mystic took her place.

"I'll change, too," Lenora said. "Go, Watchog!" The gym leader returned Stoutland back to his Pokéball and released Watchog.

"Watchog, use Mean Look!" Watchog stared at Mystic and caught her in the move.

"Doesn't matter! Mystic, use Razor Shell!" Sarecus commanded. Mystic rushed up to the Watchog to deliver the attack.

"Watchog, Thunderbolt!"

Watchog surrounded itself in electrical energy and was about to attack, but Mystic was quicker and hit its target. However, the energy surrounding Watchog enveloped Mystic and hit her. The result was an explosion, and when the dust cleared, both Pokémon were knocked out. Both trainers returned their Pokémon and sent out the returning combatants.

"Joy, Special Move: Hyper Bolt, max power!"

"Stoutland, Giga Impact!"

The two Normal-type Pokémon released their attacks and they hit each other. When the damage was done, Stoutland fainted due to the exhaustion of Giga Impact's effect while Joy was barely standing.

"I-I won! Sweet!" Sarecus cheered. Lenora walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it. A trainer like you will have no problems at the Unova League. Here's the Basic Badge," Lenora said. Sarecus thanked Lenora for the battle and took the badge.

"Awesome! I'm on my way!" Sarecus said.

After basking in his victory, Sarecus heard some commotion coming from the museum. Soon, Dr. Hayes, Lenora's husband, ran into the gym.

"Honey, Team Plasma is here for the Dragon Skull!" he yelled. The group ran back into the museum and saw a group of Team Plasma grunts surrounding the dragon skeleton. After shouting something, one of the grunts threw a smokescreen and a puff of smoke filled the building. After it cleared, everyone noticed the skull was gone!

Lenora, Sarecus and Souren ran outside. Soon Lenora ran into Burgh, the Castalia City Gym leader. After confirming the trouble, Lenora decides to split up the group.

"Souren, you guard the museum and I'll guard the other entrance to the city," Lenora ordered. "Sarecus, you and Burgh check out Pinwheel Forest for Team Plasma." The group split up as instructed.

Burgh and Sarecus went into the forest to search for Team Plasma. During this time, Sarecus caught a Sawk for the perfect Fighting-type. When they hit the crossroad in the forest, Burgh splits up with Sarecus, telling him to go through the maze of the forest. Sarecus did just so, fighting Team Plasma grunts and other trainers until he found the one holding the skull.

"Give back the skull, _now,_" Sarecus said to the grunt.

"Make me! Go, Watchog!" the grunt replied as a Watchog appeared.

"Shade, let's kick some Plasma butt!" Sarecus shouted. Shade took to the field and was ready to attack.

"Shade, use-"

Sarecus started but couldn't finish because the Watchog used Flash, which blinded them, then used Hyper Beam and Rock Smash in sync. Shade couldn't stand the attacks, but it was taking its toll on her.

"Shade, I want you to defeat this punk! Fight until you faint! Push your limit!" Sarecus cheered, hoping for a reaction. Soon, a bright light engulfed Shade and when it dissipated, Shade had evolved into a Zoroark!

"Awesome! Use Night Daze!" Sarecus said as Shade follow through and KO'ed the Watchog.

"No!" The grunt said. "Here's your stupid skull!"

Sarecus obtained the skull and stared at the grunt. Soon, one of the Seven Sages came and liberated the grunt. Afterwards, Sarecus gave Lenora the skull and thanked her for everything. "So, ready to go?" Sarecus asked Souren.

"Um, I'm going on ahead," Souren said. "Besides, don't you have to deal with Sasha?"

"Oh, yeah. Shade's a Zoroark now, so it's time to investigate! See ya in Castalia City!" Sarecus yelled to Souren as he headed towards Pinwheel Forest.

_In Pinwheel Forest…_

Sarecus looked for a clearing to find out the truth (and to 'thank' Mystic for a job well done). Soon he found the perfect spot. "Come on out!" Sarecus yelled as he released Shade and Sasha from their Pokeballs.

"Wow, you evolved!" Sasha exclaimed. Shade said nothing but pointed her claw at Sarecus.

Sasha followed suit and was very nervous to tell him the truth…

-It's here: the big lemon between Sarecus, Shade and Sasha! It's going to be huge! By the way, Sarecus did catch a Sawk named Master Sin. So…oh! If anyone has a request for Sarecus' next new Pokémon or his next 'mate', let me know!-

BlitzSarecus…_Out!_


	8. Remembering the Past

**-Hey, everybody! I'm back with a new chapter…but, the lemon I promised will be in Ch. 9. This chapter will focus on…think about it!-**

**-Pokémon…owned by Game Freak…all that chizz…-**

Sarecus looked at his two Pokémon with an expressionless face.

"Well, I've waited long enough. What the heck is with you Sasha, huh?" Sarecus asked.

Sasha had a huge blush on her face, giving her answer away without talking.

"Well?" he asked, oblivious to the blush. Shade saw this and decided to tell him.

"Well, the thing is…she likes you…a lot," Shade said bluntly. Sarecus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, forcing her to repeat what she said. Sarecus looked at Sasha with a questionable look on his face.

"Is this true?" he asked. Sasha looked at him and hugged him tightly, knowing to keep her spike away from him.

"Yes!" she cried, "From the first time I met you…and Souren." Sarecus looked at her, remembering the day he met Souren and Sasha…

_(Flashback)_

_Sarecus (8 yrs old) was walking around Nuvema Town, waiting on the moving truck to finish packing the house stuff inside the new house. _

_"Remember," his mother warned, "Don't wander off."_

_He walked until he saw a Riolu playing around with a kid his age. He walked up to the two and introduced himself. _

_"Hi," Sarecus said, "My name's Sarecus." _

_"Hmm…" the kid replied, "You're the new kid, right? The one who just moved in?"_

_ "Yeah," Sarecus said. "Nice to meet you," the kid stated, "My name's Souren and…" _

_"I'm Sasha," the Riolu said._

_ "Wow, a talking Pokémon!" Sarecus stated, "Wait, I thought Riolu are rare in Unova, so how do you have one?"_

_ "First of all, I don't own Sasha, she's my 'sister' in a sense," Souren stated, "My dad's Lucario had a baby, but due to his job as an international spy, he couldn't keep her. So, he sends it to my mom-who was pregnant with me. When the egg arrived, my mom was in labor and was rushed to the hospital. So then-"_

_ "Long story short," Sasha interrupted, annoyed at Souren's story, "when he was born, I hatched. His mom decided to raise us both as her children-regardless of me being a Pokémon." _

_"Wow," Sarecus exclaimed, "That's so cool!"_

_ Sasha was surprised a kid who accepted the story and was cool with it. (Normally, many children didn't think a Pokémon 'sister' was cool and rejected her.) Soon a blush formed on her face, in which she hid herself behind Sarecus. Souren looked at Sarecus with a funny expression, and then started to laugh. _

_"What's so funny?" Sarecus asked. _

_"Her!" Souren laughed, pointing behind Sarecus._

_ Sarecus turned around and saw the Riolu hiding her face and waging her tail._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked._

_ "…Nothing," she replied sweetly. Sarecus just smiled at her, not noticing her blush._

_ "So…" Souren started, "Wanna hang out with us?" _

_"Sure!" Sarecus said…_

_(1st Flashback ends)_

"Hmm," Sarecus said, "So that's what that blush was about that time. Still, what was up when you came to my house that night?"

"What do you mean?" Sasha said, trying to avoid the question.

"You know, when you were in heat, and I want the truth."

"Fine, I'll tell you," she said, looking at Shade for help. Shade looked back, saying, "We can't lie, might as well tell the truth." The duo looked at Sarecus with a worried look, afraid to tell of the events that happen…

_(Flashback Time! 1 yr before the start of the journey…)_

Huff…Huff…Damn it! _Sasha was in the house, looking out the window. Normally, she would be sleeping in her room, but the situation at the moment needed to be dealt with. She was in major heat, due to her evolution to a Lucario and the fact she dodges mating season-thank her mother-every year, and her usual escape route had many people guarding it (many Pokémon attacks happen during mating season). She knew holding it back one more year would make her ballistic. So she decided to go get some help, but the only Pokémon in her egg group was Shade, a Zoura that Sarecus rescued from some Scrafty. So…she went to Sarecus' house to talk to Shade._

_Shade was sleeping in Sarecus' room when she got a desperate telekinetic message from a Lucario. _

Help Me!

_Shade hopped off the bed and walked to the front door. She opened the door for Sasha and was hit with a sweet scent. Sasha ran in and closed the door behind her, running quietly up the stairs. Shade chased her all the way to Sarecus' room and caught her. _

_"What the hell, Sasha? You wanna wake up everyone?" Shade whispered. _

_"Damn it!" Sasha said, "I need him, now!"_

_ "What the hell do you mean? What's wrong?" Shade asked._

_ "I…I'm in heat, and I want to mate with Sarecus," she whimpered, trying her best to hold back from raping Sarecus in his sleep. Shade laughed at Sasha, who was twitching from apprehension._

_ "Well, if that's your problem, I can help," Shade said. _

_"How could-"she started before she quietly moaned as Shade stuck her muzzle in between Sasha's legs, licking away at the Lucario's cunt. Shade continued to lick and eat her out, trying to make Sasha orgasm. Soon, Sasha's 1__st__ orgasm hit her…hard. She bit her lip as she suppressed a moan loud enough to wake the town. Shade retreated from Sasha, muzzle drenched with Sasha's love juice. Sasha wiped off a swab of liquid from Shade's face and tasted it._ Wow! I taste good! _She hugged Shade, thanking her of getting rid of 5 years of sexual frustration. Sasha went back home and Shade went back to Sarecus' room, falling asleep. However, Sarecus, who slept soundly, woke up to a peculiar aroma that wafted around the room…_

_(End Flashback)_

Shade and Sasha both held their heads down, afraid to look at Sarecus. Soon, they heard laughing and when they looked up, there was Sarecus on the ground-laughing!

"What?" the duo exclaimed, marching toward the laughing Sarecus.

Sarecus tried to stop laughing as he saw the two Pokémon glaring at him.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he said.

"We confess our feelings to you and you laugh?" Shade yelled, "I should've let Sasha rape you that night." Sasha looked at Shade with a smile, and then turned to Sarecus.

"You…You're not mad?" she asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" he said, "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Wait…" Shade started, "I don't get it."

"Well, you're not the first to confess or to be sexually attracted to me," he said. The two stopped thinking as they turn to him.

"Who was it?" Shade said, menace in her voice.

"Well-" he started before Sasha tackled him, licking both sides of his face, tracing the aura that was still on his face. When she stood up, she looked at Shade, holding up two fingers, meaning she detected two auras, both female.

"Sarecus…Who were they?" Shade said.

"Joy and Mia," he said. "I ate out both girls, but that's it, okay? Nothing else happen."

"So, you didn't lose your virginity yet?" Shade said, an evil smile forming across her face.

"No," he said, "What does…Oh! No, no, no!"

Sarecus got up and tried to run, before getting caught in his Zoroark's arms.

"Don't think your leaving with your virginity intact," she said lustfully.

"Sasha…HELP!" he cried. Sasha sashayed toward him with a lust-filled smile.

"Don't worry, baby," she purred, "We'll take of it all. All you got to do is submit." He looked at both girls, breaking away from Shade's bear hug, and pull out his Pokédex. He scanned both girls and when he looked at the info, he was in for a surprise…

_These Pokémon have their heat levels at max. No escape for you dude. They…want…you._

_Damn! Wait, I think this is the best thing ever, but…no thinking-just go!_ Sarecus looked at the two lust-filled Pokémon, who just smiled at him as they got closer.

"Well," he said, "Bring it on!"

The two stopped and look at him, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Sasha said before Sarecus tackled her to the ground.

"I'm taking your virginity first, Sasha...while Shade watches," he whispered in her ear.

"Ooh," she shuddered, "I'm wet with anticipation!"

-Ch. 9 will feature the lemon between Shade, Sasha, and Sarecus (Triple S). If you have an OC **female **Pokémon that wants to be Sarecus' or Souren' mate, or a pokemon that you want to appear in the story, please send and review. I'll make a list of Pokémon that can or cannot be featured, ok?-

BlitzSarecus…_Out!_


	9. Pleasure in the Forest

-**Here it is! The lemon with Triple S (Sarecus, Sasha, and Shade) is happening! A brief pre-chapter refreshment: Shade & Sasha confess their feelings then transform into lust-crazy Pokémon-all the while Sarecus is in thought…Aw Well, I rambled enough, time for the show!-**

**2 things: (1) This chapter is ¾ lemons, so under 16 yrs old…you know, (2) Pokémon…Nintendo...Next!**

Sarecus had Sasha on the ground, looking in her eyes with love and affection. However, Shade grabbed Sarecus by the collar and looked at him with a smile.

"Don't think the main dish will be served," she quirked, "You get the appetizer first." Sarecus smirked at Shade and retreated to a nearby tree.

"No fair!" Sasha whined, "I have wanted him since I first met him, and now you're getting him first."

"No, no, my dear Sasha," Shade cooed, "_We're _going to give him a show."

Sasha smiled and laid on the ground, winking at Sarecus. Shade crawled up to Sasha and kisses her furiously; all the while Sarecus began to undress himself. As his two Pokémon made out, Sarecus checked his Pokédex for any information on the type of sex his Pokémon enjoyed. However, his Pokédex locked him out, leaving with one message:

_You're on your own…_

Sasha and Shade continued with their lip-lock battle, enjoying each other's company. Soon, Sasha starts to fondle Shade's left breast, tweaking the nipple, and earned a lust-filled moan from the Fox. Shade decides to get revenge by rubbing her hand over Sasha's cunt, which was wet with juices. The two girls continued to explore each other's body-all the while making out. Soon the two look over to where Sarecus was sitting, but was surprised to see the space was empty! The two got up to look for him. Soon, Sasha was back on the ground, with Sarecus behind her.

"How did you get behind me?" she cried.

"Didn't I say I was going to take you while Shade watches?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did," she moaned, anticipating the fun to come. Sarecus flipped her over so they could make eye contact. Sasha looked at Sarecus with love and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Their lips connect as they started to rub each other. When Shade returned to the space, she saw her lovers kissing and fondling each other, which made her hornier. She fell down and started to finger her pussy, slowly at first. Sasha and Sarecus continued their kissing and when Sarecus open his eye and looked at Shade, he saw Shade masturbating to the scene.

"Sasha, should we tease Shade a little more?" he asked. Sasha opened her eyes to look at Shade and smiled.

"No," she mused, "Let's make her jealous."

"Good idea," he laughed, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, don't keep me waiting!" she shouted. The pair was ready to go, until...

"Wait!" Shade yelled. Both Sasha and Sarecus looked at Shade, anxious to get started. "Here, it's time to open this," she continued, handing Sarecus the little gift box his mom gave him (**A/N: Remember the gift box in Ch. 1?)**

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Well, due to the fact Pokéality was legalize, Sliph Co. created these tablets, which is inside that box," Shade said. Sarecus opened the gift box, he saw the pack (6) of the tablets that his mother gave him.

"What do these do?" Sarecus inquired.

"Just take it…_now._ I'll explain later_,_" Shade growled, apparently annoyed of his questions.

"…Right," Sarecus gulped as he took one of the tablets.

"Well, now what?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Shade said, "Give it a minute."

Sarecus waited for at least 10 seconds before he felt the effects. Sarecus now had the massive urge to mate…and there were 2 females to take. Sarecus grabbed Sasha and pulled her to him, in which she giggled to herself _Wow, those sex tabs really do work._ Sarecus got on top of Sasha and position himself so that his member was in line with Sasha's cunt.

"Take me," she breathed, "Take me now."

"With pleasure," he whispered lustfully as he thrust himself into Sasha's vagina.

Sasha breathed deeply as she felt Sarecus within her, enjoying the feeling. Sarecus pushed himself deeper into Sasha until he hit the blockade: her hymen.

"Are you-" Sarecus started till Sasha thrust herself up to him, destroying her barrier. In order for her not to scream, she smashed her lips on Sarecus', keeping the kiss going till the pain subsided. When the pain faded, she pulled back and nodded at him to continue. Sarecus started with slow, soft thrusts in order for Sasha to get used to him.

"Speed up!" she growled, not pleased with his tactic.

"I was being nice, but since you asked," Sarecus taunted as he began to speed up his thrusts.

"Oooh, yeah. Faster, baby, faster," she cooed as continued to be filled with pleasure. Shade was extremely wet from the sex act between her friends and decided she wanted to be part of it. She crawled up to Sasha and placed her pussy in her face.

"I can't satisfy myself," she sighed, "Lick me, please."

Sasha complied with her friend's wish and started to eat out Shade's pussy. Sarecus continued to pound Sasha's pussy furiously, which made Sasha speed up on eating out Shade. Soon, Sasha was very close to cum, as well as Sarecus, so she sat up and grabbed Sarecus and held him to her chest.

"Oh, Arecus! Sarecus, I'm about to cum," she moaned.

"Yeah, me too," he said. Sarecus started to go faster, feeling the pressure on his member building and the clenching of Sasha's walls around his member.

"I'M CUMMING!" Sasha yelled.

"SO AM I!" Sarecus said.

"I WANT IT ALL! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!" Sasha exclaimed.

As soon as she said that, Sarecus hilted himself and shoot ribbons of his semen inside Sasha, which in turn set off her own orgasm. When the euphoria died down, Sarecus withdrew himself from Sasha, making sure he was done cumming. Sasha noticed this and, when he pulled out of her, she placed a paw in front of her pussy.

"Why are you doing that?" he inquired.

"I don't want none of your cum to come out," she panted, "I want to keep it inside me."

"Okay…" he said, "Wait, where's Shade?" He stood up and was instantly tackled back on the ground. When he looked up, he saw Shade on top of him with a lusty smile on her face.

"Do not think you're done," Shade growled, "I want your cum in me, too."

"I wasn't going to leave you hanging," Sarecus joked. He pushed Shade on the ground and got on top of her.

"Oooh, I like it when you're on top," she cooed.

"Ha! I know you, Shade," Sarecus said, "This is temporary."

Sarecus started to adjust himself so he didn't hurt Shade until Shade flipped him so that she was on top. "You take too long," she huffed. She grabbed his semi-erect dick and started to rub it, in which Sarecus started to moan. When it about full erect, she let go of him, earning a soft whine coming from Sarecus.

"Why you stop?" Sarecus whined.

"Trust me, this is better," Shade said as she pushed herself onto Sarecus. Sarecus was in heaven: Shade's pussy enveloped him like soft blanket. As she continued to go down, Sarecus knew that she wanted him to break her wall. Sarecus grabbed Shade's head and kiss her while, at the same time, thrust in her fast, breaking her wall and hilting himself inside her. Shade pushed Sarecus back onto the ground, smiling from the pleasure she gained when he thrust into her.

"Continue," she panted. Sarecus started to pound at her with the same speed as he did with Sasha. However, she wanted more speed, and the only way that was happening was by teasing him.

"Come on, go faster," she taunted, "Is that the best you can do?" Sarecus stopped and looked at Shade, a challenging look in his eyes.

"That's how you want it?" he growled. "Fine. Let me deliver."

Sarecus restarted his thrusting and he picked up the pace with each thrust. However, he was mad that she taunted him, so he decided to get revenge. He placed his middle and index finger next to her ass.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, wondering what he was up to.

"This…is my _revenge_," he growled. He stuck his two fingers in her asshole, stimulating double pleasure to Shade. Shade had enjoyed Sarecus inside her pussy, but when he stuck his fingers in her ass, she lost control of herself.

"Aw, yeah. Too much…so much pleasure," she moaned, her maw opened wide and tongue out.

Soon, the over stimulation of both her ass and her pussy sent her over the edge.

"SARECUS, I'M CUMMING!" she yelled.

"I'M CUMMING, TOO," Sarecus shouted.

"GIVE ME ALL OF IT! DON'T HOLD BACK!" Shade exclaimed. Sarecus respected her wishes and shot ribbons of his semen inside of Shade.

"Oooh, yeah, it's so hot, hot inside me," she cooed, enjoying the feeling of Sarecus' cum inside of her.

Shade fainted due to the over stimulation Sarecus gave her, in which Sarecus chuckled. After putting his clothes back on, he pulled his two sleeping lovers to him and fell asleep, all the while thinking: _I've got to "thank" Mystic for today's battle._

It was morning when Sarecus woke up from last night sexcapade with Sasha and Shade. He felt around for them when he noticed they were gone! He looked around and saw nothing, no sign for either of them. He sat down, defeated, wondering where his Pokémon/girlfriends went. Suddenly, he heard an explosion and got up to investigate. When he got to the source, he saw Sasha and Shade battling each other. He noticed that Sasha was preparing an Aura Rasengan (**Idea from Naruto, people!) **and Shade trying to copy it (w/ Shadow Ball).

"What are you two doing?" Sarecus interrupted.

"I'm practicing Shadow Rasengan," Shade answered.

"Oh, that's cool," he said, happy that nothing bad happened.

"Wait," he started, "Those tablets…what do they do?"

"Well," Shade started, "The tablets increase your sex drive to the point that you have to release."

"I get that," Sarecus replied,remembering how he suddenly needed to mate, "But what does it _really _do?"

Shade and Sasha looked at each other then to Sarecus.

"It can…help get a Pokémon…pregnant," Sasha stammered.

"Are you guys serious?" Sarecus exclaimed, "You mean, I can get any of my female Pokémon pregnant?"

The two girls held their heads down, ashamed they didn't say it sooner.

"Aw, the hell with it," Sarecus said. They both look up, wondering what he meant.

"I already mated both of you," Sarecus sighed, "So that does mean I'm you guys husband, so to speak."

"Really?" they both exclaimed. Sarecus shrugged, not noticing the gleam in their eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the girls shouted, jumping up and down, happy that Sarecus was not mad.

"However," Sarecus warned. The girls stop jumping and look at him.

"Don't get pregnant yet," he said, "I can tell you too are not pregnant, but the next tab may be the one that does. Don't forget that."

"Okay," they said solemnly.

"Great! Let's go to Castalia City!" Sarecus shouted.

As they exited the Pinwheel Forest, they found Souren waiting for them.

"Hey, Souren," Sarecus started.

"Don't. I know you three had your dirty fun in the forest," Souren interrupted.

"Wait, how did you…" Sarecus asked.

"Easy," Souren stated, "I can tell from my sis's face. She's gleaming with happiness."

"Wow, Souren can read you like a book," Shade said.

"Don't remind me," Sasha moaned.

"So, what's going on?" Sarecus inquired, noticing a lot of people swarming the terminal.

"You didn't hear?" Souren said, "Today's the Skyarrow Bridge Battle Royale!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot all about it," Sarecus said.

"Let's register! Come on!" Souren shouted, heading to the registration desk. Sarecus shook his head at his friend.

"Let's go, girls! Time to battle!"

-Wow…That was long. Regardless, this is getting good. Ch. 10-Skyarrow Battle Royal! is next. Remember, any requests or questions you have…just send them to me! Oh, if anyone asks, Shadow Rasengan will work on Normal-types, despite part of the formula is a Ghost-type move.

I plan to have a poll really soon, so look out! Anyways…

BlitzSarecus…_Out!_


	10. Skyarrow Battle Royale

-**Wow, that lemon took a lot out of me. Oh, well, time for the Battle Royale! Afterwards…I'll save it for the end.-**

**-You know…Pokémon owned by Game Freak!- On to Ch. 10!**

Sarecus and Souren signed up at the desk for the Battle Royale.

"What three Pokémon are you using, Sarecus?" Souren inquired.

"Joy, Mystic, and Sensei Sin," Sarecus answered.

"Who's Sensei Sin?" Souren demanded.

"Go, Sensei!" Sarecus called out as he released Sensei from the Pokéball. When Sensei appeared, he did the traditional Japanese bow to Souren.

"Good morning, Master Sarecus and Rival Souren," Sensei solemnly said.

"Wow, that dude must know taijistu," Souren exclaimed.

"You have no idea," Sarecus said. "What about you?"

"Rush, who is now a Pignite, Sky, my Purrloin, and Lily, my sexy Lilligant," Souren explained.

"Let me guess, in Pinwheel Forest?" Sarecus questioned.

"That's the one," Souren gleamed. "She's good…_real good."_

"Ha! Shade and Sasha is all I need." Sarecus confirmed.

"Oh, thanks, honey," the girls cooed. Souren pulled Sarecus out of the girl's earshot to ask him something.

"I'm surprised that those two aren't fighting each other," Souren whispered.

"That's because they're bi and love to share me," Sarecus explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Souren said. The announcer explained that the Royale would begin in the next 2 minutes.

"Sarecus, let's go!" Souren shouted. Sarecus and Souren ran out the terminal and onto the pride of Unova: the Skyarrow Bridge.

"How in the hell is this Royale going to work?" Souren asked.

As if someone heard him, a train cart made for the bridge came out.

"The battle will continue until the cart returns back here," the announcer shouted, "If all of one side's Pokémon are defeated before the allotted time is done, the cart will return here immediately. Let the Royale begin!"

Souren and Sarecus battled with other trainers, winning with all they got. Soon the Final four were determined: Sarecus, Souren, a guy named Zero, and a girl named Skyla. The first match-up was between Souren and Zero…

First Match-up: Souren vs. Zero

Souren shake Zero's hand and took his position in the cart. When the cart started to move, the announcer said, in the intercom: "Begin the battle!" Souren send out Rush and Zero sent out a Tranquill.

"Rush, use Arm Thrust!" Rush started to run towards Zero's Tranquill and thrust its palms at the bird Pokémon.

"Tranquill, use Quick Attack!" Tranquill glowed white and flew towards Rush. The two attacks collided and when the attacks finished, Tranquill was being punished by Arm Thrust after Arm Thrust.

"Alright, use Heat Crash!" Rush was surrounded with flames and jumped into the air.

"Tranquill, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Tranquill dodged the attack, but due that Rush was heavy, the cart started to shake, making Tranquill unable to pull off Aerial Ace.

"Flamethrower, go!" Souren shouted. Rush unleashed a plume of flames that pushed Tranquill towards the cart's wall and faint.

"Yes! Go, Rush!" Souren exclaimed.

Zero returned his Tranquill to its Pokéball and released a Boldore.

"My Boldore will crush that Pignite!" Zero taunted.

"No way that's happening!" Souren exclaimed. Rush psyched itself up, surrounding itself in flames.

"Boldore, use Rock Blast!" Boldore shot boulder after boulder, hitting Rush with direct hits.

"Rush, use Arm Thrust!"

"Boldore, Rock Slide!"

Boldore was quick and dropped a lot of rocks on Rush.

"Rush! Get up!" Souren exclaimed. However, when Rush emerged from the rocks, he fainted due to exhaustion.

"Well, well, it's one-one and time's running out. What do you got?" Zero taunted again. Souren returned Rush to his Pokéball and sent out Lily.

"Lily, Quiver Dance, then Solarbeam!" Souren shouted. Lily started dancing, increasing her Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.

"Boldore, use Headbutt!" Zero shouted. However, thanks to the effect of Quiver Dance, Lily produced a powerful Solarbeam. Even with its Sturdy ability, it fainted when the attack landed.

"Yeah, baby!" Souren exclaimed.

"Time's up! Winner: Souren Takanio!" the announcer exclaimed.

Second Match-up: Sarecus vs. Skyla

"Well, I can't wait to battle you," Sarecus said.

"Me, too," Skyla cheerfully shouted.

"Let's Battle!" the announcer announced through the intercom.

"Go, Sensei!"

"Go, Wind!"

The two trainers let out their Pokémon: Sawk vs. Whimsicott.

"Sensei, use Bulk Up!" Sensei did so, giving him the appearance of a guy on steroids. (Yeah, it's a blue Hulk…so to speak.)

"Wind, use Hurricane!" Wind started to whip up whirlwinds around itself and released it onto Sensei.

"Special Move: Focus Pulse*!" Sensei formed a normal Focus Blast but let it surround its body, greatly increasing its Attack and Defense. (Now he looks like a freaking' blue Hulk.) The Hurricane move didn't look like it affected Sensei at all.

"Now, use Double Kick!" Sarecus commanded. Sensei followed his trainer's orders fluidly, which resulted a double roundhouse kick square in the stomach.

"Wind, no!" The Whimsicott was slumped on the wall, KO'ed.

"Return, Wind," she replied sadly.

"Now," she started, psyching herself up, "Go, Searer!"

Searer (A Simisear for those who didn't get the clue,) was on the battlefield ready to battle.

"Searer, use Flame Burst!" she commanded.

"Sensei, use Focus Blast!" Sarecus retaliated.

The two Pokémon fired their respective attacks, but due to Sensei's low Special Attack, the Flame Burst overcame the Focus Blast and hit Sensei square in the chest. The result was an explosion, knocking out Sensei in the process.

"Return, Sensei," Sarecus said, "Go, Mystic!" Mystic was ready to battle, scalchops at the ready.

"Mystic, Special Move: Aqua Blade!" Sarecus shouted. Mystic grabbed both of her scalchops and launched herself in a powerful Aqua Jet + Razor Shell attack. Searer had no chance to survive the attack and was hit directly. Searer fainted afterwards, no sign of continuing.

"Battle over! Winner: Sarecus Ottomachi!"

As the two carts pull up, Sarecus and Souren were ready to battle each other but the attendant stop them.

"Your Pokémon are tired. The tourney will finish tomorrow," she said.

The two decided to rest their Pokémon and wait for tomorrow to come…

"Alright, Pokémon fans, the Skyarrow Battle Royale is coming to a close!" the announcer exclaimed.

Sarecus and Souren were ready to battle against each other, but the announcer had a little surprise.

"Each trainer must use only one Pokémon to battle with!" Sarecus and Souren laughed, knowing that even one Pokémon can determine the victor.

Final Battle: Sarecus Ottomachi vs. Souren Takanio (I think this format gets people in suspense)

"Well, we made it to the finals, huh, Souren," Sarecus stated.

"Yeah, but know this," Souren said, "I will win this tournament!"

"Get real," Sarecus taunted, "We'll see!"

"Challengers ready?" the announcer asked. "Yeah!" the boys shouted.

"Begin the battle!" he shouted.

"Go, Joy!" Sarecus yelled.

"Fine, go Sky!" Souren shouted. The two Pokémon took to the field and was ready to battle.

"Sky, Special Move: Shadow Shriek*!" Sky began to purr loudly until it turned into a screech attack. Joy was immobile due to Shadow Shriek's ability to paralyze its opponent from attacking.

"Now, Night Slash!" Souren commanded. Sky's claw glowed like it did before and rushed to attack.

"Joy, Attract!" Sarecus commanded

. "What?" Souren asked, wondering what kind if craziness is this. Joy's Attract hit home, and soon Sky's eyes turn into hearts and rubbing herself onto Joy.

"What the-How did that work?" Souren exclaimed, confused. (Remember, Attract only works on opposite genders.)

"I figured your Purrloin was either a lesbian or bi," Sarecus explained, "So, I had plan on using that from the start." Sky continued to rub herself onto Joy, in which said Pokémon looked at Sarecus with pleading eyes.

"Have fun," was all that Sarecus said.

(Mini Lemon)

Joy placed Sky on her back and started to eat her out. Sky mewled softly as she gain pleasure from the Audino's oral skills. Both boys and the audience laughed at the ordeal that was turning out. (Remember, Pokéality-LEGAL! Pokémon Sex during battle-LEGAL! Ok…) Soon, Sky was ready to cum, but Joy wouldn't let her. Sky whined, as if saying _Finish me, please! _Joy look at her feline partner and decided to give her the best orgasm. As Joy continued to eat out Sky, she placed her paw next to Sky's tail hole and fingered it. Sky couldn't help it as she came…Really hard. (Overstimulation…too much! Don't Do IT!)

(Mini Lemon over)

Sky fainted right after cumming, her orgasm was too much to bear. "Battle Over! Winner of the Battle Royal by a sex slide…Sarecus Ottomachi!" (Get the joke? I don't and I'm writing this!)

Sarecus got out the cart and claim his prize: A Seven Wing Set and a Lust Stone. Afterwards, he and Souren headed towards Castalia City.

"I can't believe Sky's bi," Souren shouted.

"I knew it! You did fuck her," Sarecus said.

"How did you know?" Souren huffed.

"You're easy to read,just like Sasha," Sarecus confirmed.

"Dang, can't hide stuff from you," Souren said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sarecus said, "Though I wonder how Joy know ab…Oh, that sneaky girl," Sarecus said, planning to 'fix' Joy for spying on his sexcapade with Shade and Sasha…

Shadow Shriek: Shadow Ball + Snarl

Focus Pulse: Focus Blast + Bulk Up (Figure it out!)

BlitzSarecus: Ch. 11: A Blaziken's Love. Shout out to all that like this story. Special Shout out to Raze Dragon for Ch. 11's idea.

Sarecus: Dude, you crazy.

Me: WTF? How you…Never mind. I'll deal with you later. BlitzSarecus…_Out!_

Sarecus: Dude, that's annoying.

Me: (Punches Sarecus in the Face!)


	11. Love in Castelia City

**-I'm back! Time for Sarecus' next new Pokémon/mate! Looking at the title, you can guess his next Pokémon…well the mystery is out! There will be two lemons: one with Blaziken and the other…refer back to Ch. 10. Well, on with the story! 2 things: Special thanks for Raze Dragon for the idea and…Pokémon owned by Game Freak/Nintendo…you know this…but the law requires it…Forget it…on with the story!-**

Sarecus and Souren had finally arrived at Castelia City, the metropolis of Unova.

"Wow, this place is huge," Souren gasped.

"Yeah, it is huge," Sarecus said.

"What do you want to do?" Souren asked.

"Souren, I want to punish Joy for spying on me that day. Afterwards, I guess I'll explore the city and challenge the gym," Sarecus stated.

"Oh, well, I'm going to get a Casteliacone," Souren said as he left Sarecus in search for the Casteliacone. Sarecus, on the other hand, went to the Pokémon center and rented a room. When he entered the room, he released Joy from her Pokéball.

"What's up, Sarecus?" Joy cooed, wondering what Sarecus was planning.

"You naughty girl," Sarecus growled, "You spied on me when I had sex with Shade and Sasha."

"Well, blame them! They made me watch you," she cried.

"Don't think that's getting you out of your punishment," he growled. Joy cowered in fear of Sarecus' form of punishment…

**(1****st**** Lemon Alert!)**

Sarecus grabbed Joy and put her on the bed. Afterwards, he removed his pants and boxers and discarded them across the room.

"Ooh, I can't wait to be punished," Joy cooed as Sarecus closed the distance between them.

"Well, your punishment is to make me cum first and lose your virginity," he said, smiling all the way.

"That's fine with me. I wanted to lose my virginity to you anyway," she purred, grasping Sarecus' member and licking it.

"Oh, yeah, Joy. Suck it," Sarecus moaned. Joy continued to fondle and suck Sarecus' member until she could feel her pussy become wetter with each action. When the taste of Sarecus' precum hit her tongue, she lost all control and pull Sarecus to the bed. Unaware of Joy's actions, Sarecus laid on the bed, with his sexy Audino on top.

"No more foreplay," she growled lustfully, "I want to feel you inside me and I will drain you dry."

Sarecus chuckled at his Audino's lusty attitude. "Hehe, can you last that long?" Sarecus inquired as he lined himself with Audino.

"I will, ok?" Joy said, annoyed Sarecus mocked her ability to last.

She made the first move and lowered herself onto him until she could feel the head.

"Don't think I will take it easy on you," Sarecus taunted as he quickly thrust upward and penetrated Joy's pussy. She cried as pain and pleasure overtook her whole body.

"Hm, ripping your hymen in one thrust was too much," he taunted, trying to make her give up.

"N-nev-never will I submit," she stammered, trying to compose herself from the shock. Sarecus restarted thrusting into Joy, enjoying the feeling of her pussy enveloping his member. Remembering that she spied on him and did it to Sky, he decided to do the same to her. As he continued to thrust in her, he placed his middle and index finger next to her tail hole and started to prod her hole.

"What are you doing?" Joy panted.

"I wonder if you will faint like Shade and Sky," Sarecus said as he pushed his fingers inside her tail hole. Joy gasped at the new feeling in her ass and lost herself in the immense pleasure she was receiving.

"Fuck me…fuck me senseless," Joy panted weakly, the stimulation of her pussy and ass making her faint. Sarecus finish Joy off with a massive orgasm and shot ribbons of semen into her waiting cunt.

"Ha! I knew you would faint, just like Shade and Sky," Sarecus said. Joy surprised Sarecus as she regained her composure and withdrew from Sarecus.

"What the…?" Sarecus said, astounded by her rapid recovery.

"I told you I would last," she cooed weakly, the double stimulation euphoria enveloping her body like a blanket. She climbed back onto Sarecus, mixed juiced dripping from her cunt.

"You're not done, sweetie," Joy moaned. Sarecus raised an eyebrow, wondering what Joy meant…

Joy was once again bouncing on Sarecus' dick, but this time Sarecus had penetrated her in her ass.

"Yeah, fuck my tight, little ass," Joy commanded.

Sarecus wasn't used to anal, but he had to satisfy Joy. He sped up his thrusts as he fingered Joy's vulnerable cunt.

"Oh my Arecus! Yeah, faster. Faster!" Joy moaned, "Fuck my ass! Finger my cunt. Please, go Faster."

"As my Audino wish," Sarecus cooed, enjoying the feeling of Joy's ass.

"OH, FUCK! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Joy yelled.

"I am too," Sarecus grunted.

"CUM IN MY ASS! PLEASE, MASTER, CUM IN MY ASS!" Joy screamed. Sarecus thrust himself all the way into Joy and came inside her ass.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned, "So good..."

(**1****st**** Lemon End…)**

After the steaming sex with Joy, Sarecus left her with Shade and Sasha as he explored Castelia City. Walking next to him was Mystic, who was happy to be free from her Pokéball, and Lia, who was riding on his shoulder, enjoying the air around. However, Shade and Sasha ran up behind them, wanting to explore the city, too (Well, after 'punishing' Joy for spying). Sarecus and his Pokémon ran into Souren, who gave Sarecus, Sasha and Shade Casteliacones. Sarecus couldn't finish the delicious icy treat, so he gave it to Mystic, who shared it with Lia (Mystic acts as Lia's 'big sister').

"Wow, it's good," Sasha sighed. Shade just nodded as her breath became an icy wind.

"Wow, nice Ice Breath," Mystic said.

"Thanks," Shade answered.

"Your Pokémon are very interesting."

The group turned around and saw a guy 2 years their senior walking up to them. Next to the guy was a very sexy Blaziken looking at them. Shade and Sasha couldn't help but stare at the luscious body of the Blaziken.

"Hey, who are you?" Sarecus asked.

"The name's Zen and this is my friend, Tana," he answered

. "Zen, huh? You're that delivery guy!" Souren exclaimed. Sarecus and Shade looked at Souren with questioning looks.

"You guys don't know about the Fire Delivery Service?" Sasha asked.

"Nope," Sarecus said. Zen stepped up to Sarecus to explain.

"Our delivery service is used with starter Fire-types, which we found out have tremendous speed and power," he explained.

"Yeah, and Zen's their #1 delivery guy!" Souren exclaimed.

"Well, let's battle," Sarecus said.

"Wait. You're challenging me to a Pokémon battle?" Zen asked.

"Yeah!" Sarecus answered.

"Tana, what do you think?" Zen asked.

"Hmm, I don't see why not," she replied.

"Alright!" Sarecus yelled.

"But," she interrupted, "I bet you won't win."

"Humph! Let's go!" Sarecus said, already pumped for battle.

Sarecus and Zen were at the city's Central Plaza, the best area for a Pokémon battle.

"Shade, let's go!" Sarecus yelled. Shade looked at Tana with lust in her eyes and took her spot on the battlefield.

"Begin!" Souren yelled.

"Tana, use Flare Blitz!" Zen commanded. Tana's body became surrounded with flames and started rushing at Shade.

"Shade, Shadow Ball!" Sarecus yelled.

However, Shade didn't want to hurt Tana, so she dodged Tana's Flare Blitz and got behind her. When Tana realized Shade was behind her, Shade had grabbed her arms and placed them behind her.

"Hmm, a sexy Blaziken for me to play with," Shade cooed. Tana couldn't help but moan as Shade caressed her breasts and her toned body.

"Shade, stop that!" Sarecus yelled.

"Why? Is it turning you on?" Shade taunted, knowing Sarecus couldn't help but watch Tana get groped by her.

"Tana, try to break free!" Zen shouted. Tana did so, but with little reluctance. Zen noticed it and made a mental note to find out the cause.

"Oh, my baby's playing hard to get, huh?" Shade cooed.

"Sorry, Zen," Sarecus said.

"It's ok. Tana, go get her!" Zen replied. Tana ran to Shade and tried to hit her with Fire Punch and Fire Kick, but Shade dodged all of her moves.

"Shade, finish it!" Sarecus yelled.

Shade used a perfect Shadow Rasengan to hit Tana square in the stomach. Due to being exhausted by missing her moves, Tana fainted, but not before grabbing Shade and kissing her on the lips.

"I won!" Sarecus said.

"Come on, let's rest at the Pokémon center," Zen said.

The trio reached the center and let their Pokémon rest. When Tana arrived after being healed, Zen excused himself from the boys. When Zen reached Tana, he noticed that she had a sad demeanor on her face.

"Tana, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe that fox tricked me like that," Tana replied.

"Oh, come on. From what I saw, you loved it," Zen said. Tana tried to rebuff Zen's statement, but she knew he was right.

"Why don't you travel with Sarecus, huh?" Zen asked.

"I can't do that to you," Tana said.

"Relax. I'll be fine. Besides, I know you want him, don't you?" Zen asked.

"…Yeah," Tana replied, "But…"

"No 'buts'. Now, how about you exact revenge on Sarecus tonight, ok?" he stated.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Go. Besides, Milana has been a little on edge, so I'm a little busy," he replied.

"Oh, thank you," she said, "Now, to exact my revenge…"

_That night…_

Sarecus was sleeping in his room when he heard a 'click'-the doorknob opening. Sarecus bolted upright and looked at the door, which didn't move an inch. He relaxed and laid down again, till he heard footsteps…in his room. Sarecus got out of bed and looked around.

"I'm warning you," Sarecus warned.

"Warning me of what?"

Sarecus turned around to see Tana behind him.

"Tana, you scared me," he started.

Tana just looked at him with no expression on her face.

"Oh, well, I'm going back to sleep," Sarecus yawned, "You can let yourself out."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," she cooed lustfully.

"What?" Sarecus yelled. Tana tackled Sarecus onto his bed and kissed him. Sarecus eyes widen as he felt her hot tongue in his mouth. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Tonight, you're mine," she growled.

(**2****nd**** Lemon Alert!)**

Tana ripped off Sarecus' pants and boxers and threw them across the room.

"Oh, this is all for me?" Tana said, noticing the boner Sarecus was sporting. She started to suck and lick Sarecus' member all around.

"Oh, damn, girl," Sarecus moaned. He held her head there, steadying her as she continued sucking him off.

"Nun-un," she said, removing his hand, "No touching."

Sarecus groaned as she stopped sucking his member. The respite didn't last long, as Tana put Sarecus' dick in between her D-cup breasts. She then moved her tits up and down on Sarecus, giving him more pleasure.

"If you keep that up…" he groaned. Tana noticed that his member started to bob, so she removed her breasts.

"Why you stop?" he whined.

"If you're going to cum, you have to cum inside me," she cooed. She then positioned herself right above him and slam herself down, breaking her hymen in the process. Sarecus groaned as he felt Tana's pussy around him, noticing it felt like an inferno. When the pain subsided, she started to bounce on Sarecus, gaining pleasure with each bounce. Sarecus loved Tana's pussy enveloping him, but he was still mad for her sneaking into his room. Sarecus grabbed Tana's ass and squeezed it, getting a moan from her.

"You know, if you wanted pleasure, you could've asked," he said.

Sarecus then started to finger Tana's tail hole, which made her moan even louder.

"You…oh, yeah…that feels good," she moaned. Sarecus then flipped her over so that he was on top.

"I'm going to fuck you so bad, you'll beg me to do it," he growled.

He started pounding onto Tana's cunt, giving her so much pleasure she couldn't speak.

"I'm…going to…cum," she moaned.

"Well, let it go," he said. He sped up his thrusts and pounded her mercilessly.

"I'M CUMMING!" Tana screamed.

"ME TOO!" Sarecus howled. Sarecus hilted himself and let loose streams of cum inside of her.

"So hot, so warm," Tana moaned, loving every feeling. Tana passed outafterwards, her afterglow making her body shimmered. Sarecus laid on Tana's body and fell asleep…

In the morning, Sarecus and Souren walked up to the reception desk where Zen was waiting.

"Hey, Zen…are you leaving?" Souren asked.

"Yeah, guys, I gotta go to Driftveil City to make my next delivery," he said.

Sarecus was still thinking about last night when Zen shook his shoulders.

"What…ah, what's up?" Sarecus said.

"Here," Zen said, giving him Tara's Pokéball.

"What? You're giving me Tara?" Sarecus exclaimed.

"Yeah. I noticed that she enjoyed battling so much that I decided to give her to you," Zen explained.

"Yeah," Tara said, then whispered seductively in Sarecus' ear, "I want to go another round, honey." Sarecus just smiled at Tara and thanked Zen.

"See you in Driftveil City!" Souren said.

"Ok!" Zen said as he left the center.

"Well, Souren," Sarecus said, "Let's go get the Insect Badge!"

"Alright!" Souren shouted.

-This was long…in a sense. Any who, thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten from you guys. I really appreciate you all for your support. Special Thanks to Raze Dragon for the idea and Solrac III for the support. Thanks to all who read and review this story.

Note: Every female Pokémon Sarecus and Souren catch are all virgins, ok? Don't want anyone asking crazy questions.

BlitzSarecus…_Out!_


	12. Battle for the Insect Badge

-**Well, I'm back! Well, I wasn't gone for long… Any who, this is the battle for the Insect Badge…with a twist… (No lemons…)**

**Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo…On to the Story!**

Souren and Sarecus were walking down to the corner of Castelia City in order to gain their second gym badge.

"So, Sarecus," Souren said, "Who are you using in your gym battle?"

"I don't know," Sarecus replied.

"Well, if Burgh uses Bug-types, Rush would be the ideal choice to battle with," Souren said.

Sarecus was still thinking who to use in his third gym battle. _Hmm, Shade, Sasha and Tana are out…Joy participated in the Royale…so it's between Mystic and Lia…_

"Earth to Sarecus," Souren droned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Sarecus said.

"Any who, let's go," Souren said as he ran up Unity Lane.

Sarecus shrugged and followed his friend to the Castelia Gym. When the duo entered the Gym, they saw it was akin to a forest of some sort.

"Welcome, challengers!" Souren saw that Burgh had arrived behind him.

"Oh, hey, Burgh!" Sarecus exclaimed.

"Hey, guys," Burgh replied, "Since you're here, you want your gym battle?"

"Yeah, but I'm first," Souren confirmed.

"No way!" Sarecus yelled, "I am!"

"Guys, calm down," Burgh said.

"Hmm…" he thought, "How about a Double Battle?"

Sarecus and Souren looked at Burgh with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you do that?" Sarecus asked.

"Sure," Burgh affirmed, "I want to see your strength as a team."

"I'm up for it," Sarecus said.

"Okay, I'm in!" Souren shouted. The duo followed Burgh into his battle stage, which looked like a cross between a greenhouse and a forest.

"Well, here's the Pokémon I'm using," Burgh said as he threw up two Pokeballs. When the Pokeballs released the Pokémon, the two Pokémon Burgh chose were Leavanny and Crustle.

"Rush, time to burn it up," Souren shouted as he released his Pignite.

"Uhh," Sarecus stammered, unsure of which Pokémon he should use.

"Dude," Souren stated, "Use a Pokémon you haven't battle with for awhile."

Sarecus shook his head and unclipped a Pokéball. "Go!" he shouted, releasing Lia from her Pokéball. Lia looked around, unsure of what to do.

"Lia," Sarecus said, bending down to Lia's level.

"I'm using you in a gym battle, ok?" he continued.

"Sure," she said, "but what do I get?"

"We'll discuss it later," Sarecus answered. Sarecus raised himself up and nodded to Souren.

"Alright, Burgh, we're ready!" Souren shouted.

"Alright," Burgh replied, "Let's see your skills!"

Gym Battle: Burgh vs. Souren/Sarecus

"Alright, Leavanny, use Solarbeam; Crustle, use Rock Wreaker!" Burgh commanded.

The two Pokémon started to prepare their attacks.

"Rush, Flame Charge!"

"Lia, Leaf Storm!"

Lia was the fastest out of all and attacked Crustle. Crustle was heavily damaged by Lia's attack, but was able to keep standing.

"Leavanny, fire the attack!"

Rush was hit with the Solarbeam attack and exploded on impact.

"Rush!" Souren yelled. Sarecus used the explosion to his advantage.

"Lia, Aerial Storm*!" Lia did her Leaf Storm attack, then charged through the storm using Aerial Ace, making a cloud of leaves that Lia could hide in.

"Crustle, Harden! Leavanny, Struggle Bug!"

Burgh's Pokémon were about to perform their attacks before Lia's Aerial Storm hit them hard. Crustle, who was still damaged from Leaf Storm, fainted upon impact, but Leavanny was able to keep standing.

"Leavanny, use Fury Cutter!" Leavanny used her scythe-like claws and slashed Lia with Fury Cutter after Fury Cutter.

"Lia, don't lose!" Lia acknowledged Sarecus and started to glow.

"Leavanny, get back!" Burgh shouted. Leavanny dodged the light…but not Rush's Flame Charge.

"Go!" Souren shouted to Rush.

Rush collided with Leavanny, which made Leavanny faint. The glow faded, and Sarecus was happy that Lia evolved into Servine!

"Man, you two are something!" Burgh said, congratulating them for the win.

"Thanks, Burgh!" Souren replied.

"Here, the Insect Badge!" Burgh said; handing the two their gym badges.

After leaving...

"So, Souren, want to go back to the Daycare?" Sarecus asked.

"Sorry, dude," Souren answered, "I want to head to the Desert Resort."

"Ok," Sarecus said.

"Come on, buddy," Souren continued, "I need a little relaxation from my rivalry with you. You know, a little me time. "

"Sure, buddy," Sarecus said, "I'll meet you in Nimbasa City!"

"It's a promise!" Souren said.

The two friends shook hands and head their separate ways.

-Okay, that was short…too short if you ask me. I apologize for this, I'm truly sorry. My mind couldn't focus due to my stressful week…Any who, this is all my mind could process at the time. Now time for the Special Episodes #1 & #2! I'll explain in the next chapter…

BlitzSarecus…_Out!_


	13. Special!: Souren's Trip!

-**Yeah, baby! The first Special Episode of Sarecus' Journey! Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself…Some have asked if Souren gets intimate with his Pokémon… Well, he does! This is one out of six specials that deals with the storyline with different outcomes (Three's Souren-Three's Sarecus) All specials contains something new, a lemon…and a TWIST! Well…enough babbling…Special #1: Souren's Trip!**

**Pokémon owned by Game Freak….huh…**

Souren was heading to the gate that lead to the Desert Resort (Route 5) when one of his Pokéballs shook and released Sky.

"What's up, Sky?" he asked.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in my Pokéball, that's all," she complained.

Souren groaned at the comment. Ever since he found out she was female, he had this problem every time he was by himself, and it worsen when he mated with her. However, he noticed she never pops out when Sarecus is around.

"How come you come out when Sarecus is not around?" he retorted.

"Well…" she said. Ever since she mated with Sarecus, she became jealous when other females talk to him. However, she became infatuated with the same sex after spying on Sarecus, Shade, and Sasha.

_(Flashback)_

_While sitting with Souren inside the Skyarrow terminal, she felt the urge to relieve herself._

_ "Souren.." she said. _

_"Go," he stated, "I'll stay here." _

_She thanked him and ran out into Pinwheel Forest. After relieving herself, she started walking back until she heard moans coming from the area south of her. Her curiosity got the best of her (Curiosity kills the cat, remember?) and started walking toward the area. When she arrived, she saw Joy fingering herself while watching something. Sky walked up to Joy and hit her with her paw. Joy jumped at the hit, but didn't scream. "What the hell?" she whispered before noticing Sky behind her. _

_"Why are you fingering yourself?" Sky said. _

_"Look," Joy mumbled as she gave Sky some room._

_Sky sat down and looked at what Joy pointed to and instantly became wet. She saw Sarecus having sex with Shade while Sasha passed out, holding in a creamy substance in her cunt. Sky instantly began pawing at her sex, all the while quietly mewing. She soon noticed her paw was removed and was about to whine when she felt pleasure ran up inside her. She looked down and saw Joy eating her out, who looked up and smiled. Sky smiled back and began pawing at Joy's cunt. The two girls continued pleasuring one another, moaning quietly as to not let their position be known. Soon, Sky couldn't take anymore and came on Joy's face, mewing happily before passing out..._

After that day, Sky became bi, and wanted Joy to be her girlfriend. She never got the chance to ask, but planned on doing so. During the Skyarrow Battle Royale Finale, she saw Joy was her opponent. She was happy to see her, but didn't want to hurt her. When Joy used Attract, Sky knew it didn't work on the same gender, but decided that it was the best way to show her feelings. Doing so revealed she was bi and was scared of Souren's reaction afterwards. Not knowing if Joy is out with Sarecus, she decides to not come out.

_If Joy's outside, I can't help myself,_ she thought.

"If it's because of Joy, save it," he said.

"What?" she said, astounded by his words.

"I know you're bi, so you don't need to hide it," he continued.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No," he said, "In fact, I think it's sexy that you're bi."

"Oh, stop," she cooed.

"I mean, what if Lily's bi, too?" he wondered.

Sky thought about it till she felt herself becoming wet.

"Why don't we find out?" she purred. Souren nodded and ran out toward the desert, with Sky close behind.

After walking through the sandstorm and kicking trainer's butts, they arrived at the resort.

"Well, then, here we are," Souren gasped, tired from running and battling.

Sky looked at him, laughing at his facial expressions. Souren just huffed at her. After her laughter died down, she spotted several statues and a staircase.

"Hey, let's go to the Relic Castle," Sky said.

"Good idea," he huffed. Souren then heard something ring.

"What the-Oh! It's dad!" Souren exclaimed. He pushed the Talk button on his XV2 and soon a cam video came up, showing Souren's dad and Rika, his Lucario.

"Hey, Dad, Rika," Souren said.

"Hi, son, how's the trainer life?" his father said.

"It's good, I got my third badge!" Souren said.

"Good for you! Is there any news on Sarecus or Sasha?" Dad said.

"Well…" he stalled. "Let me guess," Rika interrupted, "Sasha and Sarecus are together?"

"Yeah, that's it," Souren said.

"Well, that's good for them. How about you, son? Pick up any honeys?"

"Dad," Souren said, embarrassed by his dad's question.

"Oh, Spencer, stop embarrassing him," Rika said sweetly.

"Sorry," Spencer said.

"Dad, am I going to see you soon?" Souren asked.

"It's going to be a surprise, ok?" Spencer said.

"Sure! See you later, Dad and Rika!" Souren said.

"Bye," the duo cried, hanging up.

"Wow, your dad is funny," Sky laughed.

"Oh, quiet you!" he said as they made their way into the Relic Castle…

_Inside the Castle…_

Souren was looking around the Castle when a hiker came up to him.

"Here, kid," the hiker said, handing Souren two fossils: One with a fossilized shell, the other a fossilized feather.

"What are these?" Souren asked.

"These are the Cover and Plume Fossils," Hiker said, "Take them to Nacrene City to get a new Pokémon."

"Sure, plus Sarecus could use a new Pokémon, so I'll give him the Plume Fossil," Souren said. As he headed downstairs inside the castle, the hiker gave him a warning:

"Be careful of sand pits."

Souren traveled lower and lower (Only 2 floors-ok?) until he found a spot to train his Pokémon. "Alright, team, let's train!" he shouted. He released Rush(Pignite), Sky(Purrloin), Lily(Lilligant), Rocky(Roggenrola), and Sake(Panpour). The Pokémon stretch out and took their opponents: Rush vs. Sake, Lily vs. Rocky, Sky vs. Souren (Weird a trainer trains with his Pokémon?) The training took about 5-7 hours, in which everyone was exhausted. Souren returned all his Pokémon with the exception of Lily and Sky.

"What's up, Souren?" they asked sweetly.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for all your hard work," he replied, smiling at them. "Well, well," Lily stated, "What is our 'thank you' gift?"

"Me," he said.

The girls looked at Souren with lust in their eyes. _Boy, is this going to be fun…_

_**(Lemon! Souren's Lemon!)**_

Souren was pushed on his back by Lily, while Sky came and climbed up his chest. Sky then kissed Souren, all the while swaying her rump in the sky. Lily (who is bi…wow, how ironic...i think...) came closer to Sky and started to lick her pink slit. Sky moaned into the kiss as Lily continued to lick Sky's cunt. Sky then detach herself from Souren and turned to Lily.

"Oh, I didn't know you were bi, Lily," she purred.

"Um, yeah, I guess," she said quietly.

"Well, Souren, we can't have all the fun," Sky purred, "Let's have our little flower join us."

"Sure," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh, Lily, do you want Master's dick inside you?" Sky purred.

"Yes!" Lily shouted, swaying side to side.

"Okay, Lily, come over here," Souren said.

Lily was a little afraid, but Sky pushed her closer to Souren.

"Lift up your dress," he commanded.

Lily reached down and lift her dress, and Souren was surprised what was under her dress. Lily's legs were very slender and humanlike, while her waist wasn't in line with her dress-it also was very humanlike. Finally, his eyes were focused onto Lily's womanhood, which was wet with anticipation.

"Wow," Souren gasped. Lily had a blush on her face, clearly embarrassed of showing her womanhood. Souren crawled toward Lily and kissed her in the lips. She was shocked but didn't fall back, but instead melt into the kiss. When they detach themselves from each other, Lily saw that Souren was smiling at her.

"Lily, I want you to be yourself," Souren said.

Lily's mind only processed the 'be yourself' part of what Souren said and planted a kiss on Souren's lips. She then used her 'hands' to unbuckle his pants, trying to take them off.

"Let me help," Sky said.

The two girls teamed up to remove Souren's pants and boxers, freeing his 6 ½ inch member from its cloth prison. Lily took the initiative and started sucking off Souren's member, all the while a type of powder started to be released from her flower (on her head). When Sky inhaled some of the powder, her pussy started to quiver and placed her cunt in Souren's face.

"Please," she pleaded. Souren nodded and started to lick Sky's cunt slowly.

"Speed up," she pleaded, her voice quivering. Souren sped up on eating Sky out, all the while Lily sped up on sucking Souren's member. Soon, Lily noticed that Souren was nearing his limit, so she stopped sucking. When she stopped, Souren stop eating out Sky and looked at Lily. "Why in the world-" he began, but couldn't finish his statement when Lily climbed onto Souren and lowered herself onto Souren.

"Take me," she breathed.

"As my princess commands," he replied. Souren positioned himself in line with Lily and thrust deep inside her. Lily took a sharp breath as her hymen was broken. After a while, she nodded for him to continued, in which he thrust into her slowly. Sky, who was pushed aside, climbed back up and placed her wet cunt onto Souren's face.

"You're not done," she purred. Souren continued to eat Sky out in sync with his thrusting into Lily. As Souren sped up, Lily continued to released the powder out of her flower, making both Souren and Sky on the verge to cum.

"Lily, I don't think-" Souren started.

"It's okay," Lily moaned, wanting him to cum inside her, "Let it all out."

Souren couldn't hold himself back as he shot ribbons of his spunk inside of Lily. When Lily felt Souren's spunk hit her walls, her orgasm hit her like a hurricane and she came. Souren and Lily relaxed for one minute before Sky pounced onto Lily.

"I didn't even cum yet," she growled. Lily smiled at her feline friend and started to plunge her hand deep inside of Sky.

"OOOH…" Sky moaned. Due to the overstimulation on her pussy lips from Souren, she came…hard, and juices started spilling out of her. Sky fainted with a smile on her face, while Lily kissed Souren on the lips.

"Well, that was fun," she said.

_**(Lemon's End…)**_

After returning Sky to her Pokéball, Souren and Lily walked through the Relic Castle. However, Souren had forgotten the hiker's warning about the sand pits being here, in which he fell into one.

"Lily!" he yelled.

Lily grabbed onto his wrists, but soon fell with him. The duo fell onto the third floor, with Lily on top of Souren. When Lily came to, she checked on Souren, who still was knocked out cold. Lily was scared and started to wake him up when she heard footsteps. She looked around and saw a pair of eyes looking at her from the shadows. Terrified, she shook Souren and saw he wasn't coming to. She soon spotted Souren's XV2 and activated it. Finding Sarecus' number, she dialed it and waited as it rang. When the voicemail was activated, she gave him one message:

"HELP!"

-**Well, that's a keeper…That was Special #1! Hooray for me! And hooray to all my readers for their support. Next is Special #2-…..Don't have the title yet but it's all good!**

BlitzSarecus…_Out!_


	14. Special!: Lust at the Day Care

**-Special #2! Alright, now to focus on Sarecus and his little minions…uh, I mean Pokémon. *ha!* Any who, the time stream between the Specials are the same, so…no, Sarecus will not run to help Souren-yet. Actually…know what? You'll figure it out, right? It's not so hard…-**

Sarecus departed from Castelia City and ran through his previous destinations (really, the distance…not far…). Sarecus finally reached his destination: the Daycare.

"Wow, man, good times," he said, remembering his little sexual encounter with Joy in the bathroom.

"Save it," Shade said.

"Yeah, we don't want you remembering that," Sasha added.

"Oh, what's wrong, girls?" Sarecus mocked, "You jealous much?"

The two girls growled at him menacingly, angry he was mocking them.

"Oh, lighten up," he smiled, "You two got me…literally."

The girls calmed down and giggled at him. While Sarecus walked, they decided to pay him back later for mocking them.

"You know, I didn't get my revenge for him overstimulating me," Shade confirmed.

"Oh, what was it like?" Sasha inquired.

"Best…thing…_ever,_" Shade said, emphasizing each word.

"Ohh, I can't wait," Sasha giggled.

Sarecus walked inside and found the Daycare keepers (Who are Sarecus' grandparents).

"Hey, Papi, Mami," he said.

"Hello, my favorite grandchild," Mami cooed as she tousled his silver-grey hair.

"Oh, stop Mami, you're messing up my hair," Sarecus groaned.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite Pokémon," Papi exclaimed to Sasha and Shade.

"Hello, good sir," they said.

"Stop calling me 'sir'," he said, "Call me Papi."

"Why?" Shade asked.

"Well, seeing my boy got himself some pretty wives, I am what you call your Papi," he said. The trio was stunned by what Papi said.

"If you're wondering how we knew, ask Souren," Mami said. Sarecus glared at his X-watch, preparing to chew out Souren before his Papi interrupted his thoughts.

"By the way, I need to tell you something," he said, "Follow me. Girls, stay put."

"Sure," Sarecus said.

Papi led him to the back of the Daycare with Sarecus following behind. After they were out of earshot of his wife and Pokémon grandkids, Papi turned to Sarecus with a worried look in his eyes.

"It's about Sage and Sin," he said.

"How are they?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, after you left, they were fine, but after a few days they started to become depressed," he explained.

"Oh, man," Sarecus groaned.

"Soon," Papi continued, "They fell into their heat. We couldn't do much for two weeks." **(Yes, the time span between Castelia City and the Day Care was three days span...plus the other events.)**

"Wait," Sarecus interrupted, "Doesn't their heat cycle go away in a week?"

"Only if they mated," Papi said, "In which case…they didn't."

"You didn't try?" Sarecus asked.

"We did-until we found out they wanted one person," Papi said.

"Well, who is it?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…you," Papi said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Sarecus moaned.

"Well, you need to solve this, ok?" Papi said.

"Sure!" Sarecus cheered, knowing only one way to do so.

"Ok, here," Papi said, handing Sarecus two small Pokéballs and two stones-one inscribed with a leaf while the other looked as if filled with crystallized water.

"What are these stones?" Sarecus asked.

"It's a Leaf Stone and a Water Stone," he explained, "These are for when you want to evolve Sage and Sin."

"Ok," Sarecus said. Papi nodded and began to leave when Sarecus caught his arm.

"I forgot to ask this, but what does this do?" Sarecus said, pulling out the Lust Stone **(Prize from the Skyarrow Bridge Battle Royale)**.

"Oh my," Papi gasped.

Noticing his grandfather's expression, Sarecus could tell that the stone had a bad description.

"That's a Lust Stone," he said, "When in the presence of the opposite sex, their heat levels are maxed out, making them insatiable."

"Meaning?" Sarecus inquired, hating his grandfather's tone.

"In short," Papi continued, "They want sex after sex, never tiring out. They won't stop until they get enough cum into their system."

"Oh, great," he groaned **(Remember, 7 overzealous Pokémon who love their Trainer…and the pleasure he gives them.)**

"Son, if you're carrying that, you'll need this," Papi said, giving Sarecus a bottle of pills.

"What the hell are these?" Sarecus asked.

"These are sex stamina pills," he explained, "They increase your sex drive in level with the Lust Stone's power, as well as your sperm count."

"What's the dang side-effect?" Sarecus asked.

"None, just the satisfactory pleasure to your Pokémon," Papi said.

"Well, thanks," Sarecus said. The duo decided to head back inside the Daycare, especially with Mami, Sasha and Shade in there…

When Sarecus and Papa arrived, Sasha ran up and hugged Sarecus tightly, making Sarecus wince due the power of her hug and her chest spike. When she backed off him, Sarecus noticed that she had a two-piece outfit on: A pair of black pants (or shorts) that hugged her curves and a turquoise tank top a size too small. Sarecus stared at her and then looked to Shade, who had the same outfit like Sasha, but purple. Both girls giggled as they noticed that he was staring hard-giving himself a nosebleed. Papi shook him out of his trance, at which he was about to ask where they got their outfits when Mami interrupted his thought.

"After Souren told me about the three of you, I went clothes shopping," she said, "However, I didn't know their breast size and thought a C-cup tank top would work."

"Then why not exchange them?" he asked.

"They said they wanted to tease you," she shrugged.

Sarecus wanted to glare at them but didn't at risk he would gain another nosebleed.

"Fine," he said, "But you guys got to stay here for the night."

They began to whine until Sarecus pulled them close to him.

"If you do this," he whispered lustfully, "I'll give you the _best _pleasure ever, ok?"

The girls felt themselves become instantly wet when he said that and nodded.

"Ok," Sasha said, "Me and Shade are heading to our room."

"What?" Shade asked, "Why?"

"Come on," Sasha growled through clenched teeth, "I need to cum so badly. I need your help."

"Oh, ok, I'll help," Shade said as she was pulled violently by Sasha, who was rushing to the guest room.

"We'll get some rest, too," Papi yawned.

"Not me," Sarecus said, "I've got to take care of something, ok?"

"Sure, sweetie. Don't stay out too late," Mami said as she followed Papi to the back of the Daycare. Sarecus nodded and ran out the door but stopped and released Tana from her Pokéball.

"Can you keep the girls company?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and walked toward the guest room, in which two paws exited the doorway to grab Tana and pull her in. Before he left, Sarecus smiled as he heard three different moans coming from the room.

_Route 3 clearing…_

Sarecus found a spot that no one could see them and released Sage and Sin from their Pokéballs.

"Hey, girls," he said solemnly. The two girls looked and saw it was Sarecus. They jumped onto him and gave him a flurry of kisses on his cheeks.

"Girls, cut it out," he chuckled. They let up on the kisses and hopped off him.

"We missed you," Sage said.

"How could you leave us?" Sin said angrily.

"Calm down," he whispered soothingly. The two calmed down from their hyper 'missing you' state and looked at him. Sarecus pulled out his Pokédex and scanned both Sage and Sin to check out any new moves they may have learned.

_Known Moves (Sin): Hydro Pump, Sexy Beam, Blizzard, Shadow Ball_

_Known Moves (Sage): Leaf Storm, Puff-Puff, Nasty Plot, Shadow Claw_

"Puff-Puff? Sexy Beam? What do these moves do?" Sarecus asked as he looked it up inside the Dex.

_Sexy Beam: Battle-makes opponent infatuated and lowers Attack, Defense and Speed; Sexual-Makes the opposite sex horny even after stamina is depleted._

_Puff-Puff: Battle-heightens Accuracy but harshly decreases Attack, Sexual-Data will not be released._

"Well, I got one out of two, I guess," he huffed and put away his Pokédex. Sage and Sin then noticed the Leaf and Water Stones in Sarecus' pocket.

"Are you planning to evolve us?" Sage asked.

"That's your choice," he said.

The two sisters talked it out and ran up on Sarecus, plucking the stones from his pocket. When they grabbed their Evolutionary Stones, the duo started to glow a bright white. When the glow dissipated, Sarecus was astounded at the evolution. Sage and Sin evolved into Simisage and Simipour respectfully, but with different cosmetic changes. Simisage's leaf plume had transformed into lilac hair, smaller ears, shorter leaf 'pants' and 'shirt', curvier body, D-cup bust and the end of her tail turned heart-shaped. Simipour's hair was longer than normal, a shorter 'dress', curvier body, DD-cup bust, and a Ice Crystal bracelet.

"Wow," Sarecus said, gaining a nosebleed in the process.

The girls continued to eye each other's bodies and were amazed at their changes. Soon, their eyes turned purple and faced Sarecus with lust-filled eyes.

"What the-" he started until he noticed that the Lust Stone came out of his pocket when they pulled out the Evolutionary Stones.

"Crap!" he snapped as he pulled out the bottle of stamina pills and took one.

When the pill entered him, he became full of energy-sexual energy.

"Time for a test drive," he said as his two Pokémorphs came up to him.

**(Major Lemon! Alert-Major Lemon!)**

"Sin, use Sexy Beam on me!" Sarecus said.

Sin struck the sexiest pose and aimed the beam of hearts that surrounded her at Sarecus. When Sarecus was hit, he became supremely horny (Sex pill + Sexy Beam= You do the math…) Sarecus tackled Sin down and ripped her 'dress' off, looking at her with longing.

"Like what you see, big boy?" she purred lustfully.

Sarecus only nodded and started to suck on Sin's left breast. Sin moaned as she felt Sarecus suck and tickled her nipple with his tongue.

"Sage," he said lustfully, "Use Puff-Puff."

Sage came up and used her breasts to rub up and down on Sarecus' member. While Sage stimulated Sarecus' member, Sin climbed onto Sarecus and placed her teat in Sarecus' mouth.

"Suck it," she commanded.

Sarecus said nothing and continued to suck on the teat.

Sage, on the other hand, was staring at her sister's cunt, which was waving back and forth in her face. Sage leaned in and started to lick Sin's cunt with a passion.

"Ohh, yeah, go faster, sis," Sin moaned as she got her breasts sucked by Sarecus and being eaten out by Sage.

Soon, the stimulation Sin was receiving was so much that she started lactating in Sarecus' mouth. When Sarecus tasted the Pokémilk, he began to suck vigorously at the teat.

"Oh, yes! Milk me, Master!" Sin cried.

Soon, Sarecus was nearing his limit with Sage's tit job.

"I'm…cl-close," he moaned into the teat. Sage stopped eating out her sister, who whined at the disappearance of her pleasure, and engulfed Sarecus' member with her mouth. Sarecus couldn't take it anymore as he shot gallons of sperm inside of Sage's mouth, all the while biting Sin's teat.

"Bad boy," she shuddered as she felt the bite push more of her milk inside her mouth.

When Sarecus stopped shooting sperm inside Sage's mouth, she gulped it all down and darted her tongue back inside of Sin's pussy. Sin couldn't hold it in as she came on her sister's face and tongue, all the while gushing more milk into Sarecus' mouth. Sin felled to the side as Sage lined herself with Sarecus.

"Ready for me, big boy?" she purred.

Sarecus grabbed both sides of Sage's waist and plunged himself deep inside her, breaking her hymen in the process. She didn't feel the pain at all as Sarecus continued to pound Sage's pussy furiously.

"Ohh, yeah. Tha-that fee-feels good," she moaned, pleasure pushing her to the edge.

Sarecus continued to pound Sage harder and faster with each thrust, all the while drawing Sage closer to orgasm.

"I'm about to cum," she moaned.

When Sarecus heard this, he slowed down, letting her lose pleasure.

"Speed up…I'm so close," she pleaded, drunken with pleasure.

Not one to disappoint, Sarecus resumed thrusting into Sage, who began whimpering at the intense pleasure she was getting.

"Oh my…" she breathed before her body began quaking and had the ultimate orgasm she ever got. Sarecus came right after, filling her body with so much sperm that her womb began to expand, giving her the appearance of a pregnant woman.

"So much…hot, warm stuff inside me…" she cooed, falling off of Sarecus. Cum spewed out of her cunt till she placed her fingers inside her to hold it in. Sarecus was getting up when he was tackled back onto the ground by Sin. Sin looked at her sister and then turned back to Sarecus.

"Fill me up like my sister," she purred.

"Sure, my beautiful Pokémorph," he moaned as he slammed himself into Sin's cunt.

She purred as she felt her hymen being broken and Sarecus' member throbbing inside her. Sarecus continued to pound Sin's pussy into a frenzy until she flipped him so she was on top.

"I had wanted you to screw me senseless, but you're too slow," she taunted.

She started to slam herself onto Sarecus' member, taking away his dominance. Sarecus was furious at what Sin did, so he grabbed her hips and continued to slam into Sin.

"Fuck…faster, more," she stammered, unable to speak.

Sarecus then prodded her tail hole with his index, middle, and ring finger; which she moaned from the touch.

"Ohh, fuck my tail hole," she moaned. Sarecus nodded and thrust his fingers into her tail hole, at which she screamed at the feeling her ass was getting. Sarecus sped up his thrusts so much that Sin became drunk at the power of pleasure. Soon, she screamed as her orgasm hit her…hard. The suction from her pussy caused Sarecus to release another huge load of sperm into Sin's womb, making it expand, just like Sage. Sin just moaned as she felt Sarecus' cum entered into her womb. She fell off of his member just like her sister, holding in Sarecus' cum. When Sarecus got up, he realized he was still horny after his sex acts with Sage and Sin.

_Damn it! Wait, I got one person who wants me! _Sarecus took out a Pokéball and released its contents: Lia.

"Hey, Sare…Uh, why are you horny?" she asked. Sarecus didn't say anything but tossed the Lust Stone in front of her. Her eyes turned purple for a second then dissipated.

"What?" Sarecus said.

"That stone has no effect on me," she said, "My mother made sure of that."

Sarecus' mind then started to think about Mia, but he shook his head, tossing the thoughts out.

"No matter," he said.

Sarecus rushed up to Lia and kissed her on her lips, at which she melted into it. Soon, she started to glow in a radiant white light. Sarecus backed up from Lia and shielded his face from the light. When the light disappeared, Sarecus was shocked at what he saw. Lia was no longer a Servine-but a Servine Pokémorph! She was the same height like Sarecus and she looked like her Serperior mother, except her breasts we're a C-cup (Her mother was a D-cup, remember?). Sarecus ran up to her and gently fondle Lia's breasts.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask," she taunted.

Sarecus tackled her to the ground, but was tossed to the side. Lia then tackled Sarecus and kissed him on the lips. When they separated, Sarecus reached for her breast, but one of Lia's vines stopped him.

"No more foreplay," she purred.

She then lined herself with Sarecus and slammed herself down. She hissed as her hymen was broken by her actions. Sarecus then grabbed her waist and lift her up an inch and then slammed her back down. Each and every slam and thrust made Lia moan and become drunk with pleasure.

"Ohh, yeah…Fuck…Fu-fu-fuck," she moaned.

Sarecus flipped her onto the ground and started to pound deeply into Lia.

"Oh, yes! Master, faster! Harder!" she screamed.

Sarecus nodded as his thrust became faster and harder, pumping into Lia, making her moans louder and sexier. Soon, Sarecus knew he was nearing his limit, so he slammed himself deep into Lia's womb and spurted out streams of his cum inside of her.

"Ooo, yes. More," she purred. Sarecus now noticed that unlike the other two, Lia's womb did not inflate, despite that his stream was still in force. Even so, he continued to cum, never exiting Lia's cunt. Soon, he realized his stream had ended and ejecting himself out of Lia.

(**Major Lemon End…)**

When he was out, Lia got up and dusted herself off. Sarecus looked at Lia with amazement for (1): She was an anthromorphic Pokémon, and (2) she was able to hold all his cum.

"What-" he began before she placed a finger on his lips.

"My mother will explain," she said.

Sarecus just nodded and returned her to her Pokéball. He traveled back to the Day Care, entered the guest room, squeeze in-between Sasha and Tana and fell asleep.

_Next Morning…_

Sarecus was woken up by an agitated Sasha and Shade.

"What the…" he began before noticing their sad faces.

Sasha handed him his XV2, in which he activated. He noticed that he had missed a call last night, so he activated the missed call. When he saw a unconscious Souren next to a Lilligant who was shouting 'help', Sarecus recalled all his Pokémon, left a note for his grandparents, and ran out the Day Care.

_Souren, please be alright…_

-*Huff* *Huff* Dang, that took a lot of time to write. Well, that's the first section of the Specials. I know people are going to ask questions about this story, so go ask! I would answer them now, but my fingers are cramping up so…Ch. 15: ? Won't tell you the title…so good luck guessing.

BlitzSarecus…_Out!_


	15. Souren's Savior

**-Last time… Souren was exploring Relic Castle until he fell into a sandpit…Sarecus was caring for his two Pokémon left at the Day Care…Sarecus gets the call: Souren's in trouble! Oh, you will find out about a new Pokéball released in this story! (No lemon, I think…)-**

**-Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo!-**

Lily tried to shake Souren awake to no avail. She then looked around her surroundings to find an escape route. However, she could still feel the stares of the two mystery figures in the shadow, still looking on the unconscious boy and anxious Lilligant.

_In the shadows…_

_The two figures were looking on at the pair that landed into their domain. They were Pokémon…and they were curious at the figures. One was still while the other continued to look worried and anxious of the other's safety._

"_Sis, should we help them?" one of the two asked._

"_Not yet," the other replied, "I want to see something."_

"_Ok," the first said, "I wonder…"_

As the two continued to stare, Lily was in a worried frenzy. First, she couldn't find an escape route out of the castle. Second, she was still worried about Souren's wellbeing. Third, she COULDN'T stand the two shadowy figures stare at her and her master.

"Argh!" she yelled, "Is there any way we can get out of this place?"

"Of course. Unfortunately, it's harder with a person knocked out."

Lily turned toward where there stood two Pokémon: Scrafty. The one who spoke was as tall as her and was in the natural colors of a common Scrafty. The other was different, with which she was an inch shorter than the other and was discolored-a shiny so to speak. The two major features of the Scrafty was their chest and mohawk. Unlike normal Scrafty, whose chests are flat, theirs were full out. The taller Scrafty had a bust size of C, while the shorter was a D (**Weird, huh? Look at a picture of a Scrafty in the form of a female human body…'Nuff said.) **Their mohawks were different as well, being a little wavy in a sense. The only things they wore were their Pokémon pants and a tank top they made out of material founded in the Desert Resort.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm Nina, and this is Tia," the smaller one said.

"We need to care for your…trainer, I presume," Tia affirmed.

Lily nodded and moved toward Souren. Nina and Tia grabbed Souren and lifted him off the ground. Lily helped the Scrafty in any way she could. The trio arrived at a little cave south of the area where Souren fell. The two Scrafty built a fire and made a meal of vegetables, berries and soup. Lily continued to rub Souren's head, hoping he would awake.

_Four hours later…_

_Uhh_…My head," Souren groaned. Lily heard Souren and ran up to him.

"Oh, hey-"*Oof!* Souren was hit by Lily's tackle hug.

"Oh, Souren! I was so worried," she cried.

"I'm ok," he assured her. Souren turned his head and saw the two Scrafty standing next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Their Nina and Tia," Lily answered, "They helped me wake you up."

He nodded and looked at the two Scrafty.

"I guess I'm in your debt," he said.

Nina jumped up and down, excited that her friend's friend was ok. Tia was a little quiet even though her sister's antics were annoying her.

"Lily, thanks so much," Souren thanked.

"No..problem," she said before collapsing.

"What the-Lily!" Souren yelled.

Nina ran up to Lily to check her pulse.

"She's ok, just exhausted," Nina affirmed Souren.

"She must have…she's been worrying about you ever since you fell," Tia added.

"Oh, that makes sense," Souren said as he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Return," he said. A red beam hit the KO Lilligant and placed her back into the ball.

"Here, you must be hungry," Tia said, handing him a bowl of soup.

"Thanks," he said.

He took the bowl and sipped some of the contents inside the bowl. His eyes were filled with love as he drunk some of the berry-veggie soup.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed.

"I see you're satisfied," Tia nodded and started to walk away until Souren grabbed her arm.

"Stay here, please," he pleaded.

"Okay," Tia said.

"You too, Nina," he added.

"Oh no. I'm heading to sleep. See you in the morning," she said as he began to walk.

"What's up with her?" Souren asked Tia.

She shrugged and sat down with Souren, close to him while Nina walked into the back of the cave.

_Sis, I hope your plan works…_

After Souren had his fill of soup, he started to chat with Tia, talking about his dreams and the League. Tia was happy that he was alright and talking but inside her she felt something blazed-for him. She began to daydream about her and Souren, being together and taking on the League. Soon, her dreams became lucid and sexual, thinking about Souren's member and he fucking her-filling her with his cum. Souren didn't notice her change and continued to chat until he felt something bump his side. He looked and saw Tia's tail swish sided to side, meaning she was in a happy state. He looked at her face and saw her half-lid eyes flutter, deeply inside her thoughts. He noticed that she was breathing deeper than normal, and her left hand started to glide inside her pants. Souren didn't know what was going on, nor want to interrupt her daydream and was about to lie on his side until he heard his name being whispered. He sat up and looked at Tia, who was still in her Dream Land. He drew closer and listen until he her Tia whispered his name again.

_It was her! Wait, is she dreaming about me? _

He listened to Tia's whispering until he saw her hand start to move inside her pants. Souren peeked inside and was shocked that she was rubbing her cunt, moaning with every rub.

_She's having a wet dream…about me! Hmmm…_

Souren then realized he was getting a hard-on just by watching Tia masturbating. He decided to help her out by fondling her breasts, getting an extra moan in the process. However, Tia realized something was wrong-she was getting more pleasure than normal-and opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Souren rubbing her breasts and she was fingering herself!

"AHHH!" she screamed.

She scrambled away from Souren, scared at what Souren was going to do. Souren slowly crawled to Tia, his eyes showing his concern for her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she voiced shaken by Souren.

Souren closed the gap between him and Tia till he was so close their lips touch.

"Uhh…Souren," she began before Souren closed the distance and kissed her furiously.

She was shocked but then melted into the kiss. When they broke apart, they look into each other eyes and smiled. "Well, feel better?" he asked. "Yeah…" she whispered.

"You two good now?"

They both turned and saw Nina leaning against the cave door, smiling.

"How the-" Tia began before Nina interrupted her.

"I had to help someone," she said.

Tia was confused until she saw another person like Souren, but with silver hair, entered the cave.

"Dude, you're alive!" Sarecus shouted.

"Hey dude," Souren said, "How you know-"

"Thank Lily," Sarecus said. Souren pulled out Lily's ball and kissed it.

"Um, Tia," Souren said as he turned to her.

"Yeah?" she inquired.

"Want to join me on my journey?" Souren asked.

"Yes…but what about my sister?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me," Nina said, "I've got a hunk to take care of me."

Tia and Souren looked at her questionably until Souren saw Sarecus smiling wide, as well as Nina's lusty look at Sarecus.

"You caught her, didn't you?" Souren confirmed.

"Correct!" Sarecus said.

"How? You already have six Pokémon in hand," Souren said.

"Here," Sarecus said as he tossed Souren three Pokeballs.

Souren caught them and looked at their design. The Pokéball had a clear opening with a black bottom and a capital 'E' engraved onto the capsule button.

"What is this?" Souren asked.

"It's called an Empty Ball," Sarecus explained, "In short, it creates an additional slot to add to your team."

"Cool," Souren said.

Tia looked at Souren and grabbed one of the capsules, activating it and bumped it against her head. Soon, she was engulfed in a red light and into the ball. After two shakes, the ball confirmed the capture. Souren smiled and released Tia from her ball. When she arrived, she hugged Souren tightly.

"Oh, Tia," Souren whispered, "We never got to finish our fun."

Tia smiled and gave Souren a kiss.

"Well, let's finish later," she said.

"Alright, cut the love fest and get out of here," Sarecus said. The group led themselves out of the cave and navigated out of the Relic Castle.

"Yes! I'm out of that sandy place!" Sarecus said.

"Yeah, but without it, we wouldn't have these lovely girls with us," Souren added.

The two Scrafty blushed at Souren's comment and smiled.

"Let's go guys!" Sarecus said.

They left the Desert Resort and headed to Nimbasa City, which took a day in standards.

"Man, is this place fun!" Souren said as they arrived in Nimbasa City.

"Well, I'm going to the amusement park and then face Elesa for the Bolt Badge," Sarecus said.

"Ok, I'm heading to the Lostlorn Forest to find another Pokemon," Souren said.

"Don't get lost," Sarecus warned.

"Oh, calm down, I won't," Souren said.

The two friends ran to their destinations, unknowingly that Nimbasa City will change them for the better…

-**Wow, I'm good…for a rookie. Well, it's time for an announcement (I'm not wasting a chapter slot for one measly paragraph). The story's going on a two week break so I can brainstorm some new ideas. That where you reviewers come in! If you have an OC you want featured in the story or a Pokemon (Female, ok? Maybe one male…) that Souren or Sarecus could have, give me a heads up! Also, for my Reshiram fans, I will be writing a fanfic on her with another of my OC's. Sarecus…hehe…will meet Reshiram soon. To all my fans and reviewers, see ya soon!**

**BlitzSarecus is out of here!**


	16. Drop! Nimbasa Trouble & Loslorn Pleasure

**Hello, everyone! I'm back…from hell! HA HA HA! *Ahem* any who, I was busy with **_**Kid Icarus: Uprising (3DS) **_**and waiting for the upcoming **_**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance**_** so I couldn't really come up with new ideas. These video games have kept my ideas frozen. However, a light has shone on me because I came up with a new way to type stories-The Story Drop. (It's something I made up with the mechanics of **_**Dream Drop Distance**_**) If it works, I'm awesome! Remember, the acts Souren and Sarecus do happens at the same time, so watch out for clues. And to celebrate my return, this will be the longest chapter I have ever written…**_**ever**_**. Well, here we go! But, before I write, let me lay down some ground rules:**

**There will be NO Yaoi in this story…AT ALL! But there will be TONS of Yuri actions-so Review for requests.**

**I'm planning to end part one of my story very soon, so I need reviews…LOTS OF THEM. **

**Finally…If you need to discuss something with me regarding the story, reply post-haste! Now, time to read!**

**(Sarecus)Drop**

Sarecus walked around Nimbasa City with Tana and Sasha while Shade rested at the Centre (for mysterious reasons).

"So, Sarecus," Tana inquired, "What's the plan?"

"Hmm…I'm thinking amusement park!" he exclaimed.

"What about the gym?" Sasha asked.

"Let's check it out," he replied.

As Sarecus ran to the gym, he saw two Plasma Grunts harassing an old man at the entrance of Nimbasa City.

"What the…Papi!" he shouted.

The two grunts turned around and saw Sarecus with his two Pokémon at his side.

"Go away, kid," one said, "This is none of your business."

Sarecus glared at them with burning rage and turned to Tana. Tana nodded and flared her arms into an inferno.

"Hmph! A battle is what you want, huh?" one grunt said.

"You bet…" Sarecus seethed.

The grunts released a Purrloin and a Watchog to battle Sarecus.

"Huh. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Sarecus laughed maniacally.

"What so funny, kid?" the other grunt said.

"A Normal-type and a Dark-type…Tana-Flare Strike," Sarecus said.

Tana rushed at the two Pokémon with unbelievable speed and struck the two Pokémon with a powerful Flare Strike uppercut. The two Pokémon were tossed back a couple of feet into the air and then smashed back to the ground, fainted.

"What the hell?" one grunt said.

"Forget it, let's go. Our king is waiting," the other said.

They ran off to the amusement park as Sarecus kneeled down to tend to his grandpa.

"Papi, you ok?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm fine," Papi said.

"What did they want?" Sarecus asked, his temper flaring.

"They wanted me to release the Pokémon I care for in the Day Care," Papi answered, "When I refused, they…"

"Say no more, Papi," Sasha said.

Sarecus stood up from his Papi, his fists clenched in rage.

"Those fools…they're going to pay!" he shouted.

"Sarecus calm down," Tana whispered.

Sarecus, however, was still seething with anger, and ignored Tana's request. Tana got closer to Sarecus and kissed him, absorbing his anger. After absorbing his temper, Tana removed herself from him.

"Thanks, Tana," Sarecus breathed.

"You…owe…me," she whispered.

"Ok…but first, they are going to pay! Sasha, stay with Papi," he commanded.

"Ok," Sasha replied.

"Come on Tana!" he exclaimed. Sarecus and Tana ran to the amusement park, hoping to catch the two grunts…

**(Souren)Drop**

Souren was walking through the Lostlorn Forest with Sake at his side. He figured Sake needed a little air from being kept up in its Pokéball. **(A/N: Wondering why I said 'it'?")**

"So, Sake, how you feeling?" he asked.

Sake just nodded its head at him.

"Oh, boy," Souren sighed.

Souren didn't understand why Sake was silent to him. He had never seen 'him' talk to others, well besides 'his' sisters.

"Sake, why don't you talk to me?" Souren inquired. Sake just shrugged its shoulders.

"OK, I see how this is going to go," he sighed, "Tia, come out, please."

Souren pulled a Pokéball from his waist and push the button at the center. The capsule popped open and released Tia.

"Tia, can you find out what's wrong with Sake?" he asked. Tia kneeled down to level her face with Sake's.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked motherly.

"Um…" Sake whispered.

"It's ok, dear. You can tell me," Tia said.

Sake nodded and whispered something in Tia's ear.

"Oh…I see. Can I tell Souren?" she asked.

Sake blushed and nodded slightly. Tia righted herself and looked at Souren.

"So, what's wrong?" Souren inquired, "Why won't he talk to me?"

"Ok, first of all, you're using the wrong pronoun," she replied.

"Huh? No, I'm no. Sake's a guy…right?"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm a girl," Sake spoke up.

The tone and pitch of Sake's voice confirmed her reply. Souren shook his head in disbelief.

"You're a GIRL?" he exclaimed.

"You didn't notice?" she replied meekly.

"Ahem…no, no I didn't," he said quietly.

"Huh, that's funny," she said,

"Didn't I throw some hints?"

"No comment," Souren sulked, remembering Sake rubbing herself on his leg at the daycare a while back (Ch. 5).

Tia looked at Souren with a smile on her face.

"Great! So Rocky my only guy! I'm turning into Sarecus!" he yelled.

The two girls started laughing at Souren's comment, all the while Souren was fuming. After their laughing fit died down, Sake saw something shine in the grass, a little distance from her.

"Hey, Souren, what's that?" Sake asked, pointing to the left of her.

"Huh?" he replied.

He walked over to the area where she was pointing and picked up two stones-one filled with crystallized water and the other with a crystal fire emblem.

"Oh, a Water Stone and a Fire Stone," he said.

"Give those back! They're MINE!"

Souren was then tackled to the side by something, losing his grip on the stones.

"Wha…?" he grunted.

He picked himself and looked at what hit him.

"Huh?" Souren asked.

The object that hit him was a Pansear-a female Pansear at that. Souren grabbed his Pokédex out of his pocket and powered it up. _Pansea__r, the High Temp Pokémon. When it's angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600 degrees Fahrenheit. It uses its tuft to roast berries. Heat Index-10+ (Very High) _Souren saw that the Pansear was staring at him with anger and…lust?

"Huh? Um…Sake, get those stones!" he yelled.

"Ok!" she shouted.

Sake ran towards Pansear as the two reach for the stones….

**(Sarecus)Drop**

Sarecus continued to run after the grunts that ran into the amusement park with Tana behind him, but couldn't find them.

"Where are they?" he growled.

"Babe, calm down," she said.

Sarecus turned to her and shook his head.

"Can't forgive them," he replied.

Sarecus then sneezed for no apparent reason.

"What's wrong?" Tana asked.

"Hmm, someone musta was talking about me," Sarecus said, "Doesn't matter. Let's keep going."

Sarecus and Tana continued searching for the grunts until they ran into N.

"Sarecus, who's that?" Tana inquired.

"A friend," Sarecus replied, "Hey, N!"

"Hey, Sarecus, are you looking for someone?" N asked.

"Two Plasma grunts hurt my grandpa and ran in here," Sarecus replied, "and now I can't find them."

"I've got an idea," N exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sarecus asked.

"Let's use the Ferris wheel and see if we can see them from above," N explained.

"Ok," Sarecus said, "Tana, continue searching down here."

"Sure, but be careful," Tana said.

She then gave Sarecus a peck on the cheek before running off to find the grunts.

"Let's go," N said. As they arrived to the Ferris wheel, Sarecus noticed that N was acting different-more so than before.

"N, you good, man?" he asked.

"I'm fine," N replied.

_No, he's not. I wonder…_ As they board the Ferris wheel cart, Sarecus had a feeling something was wrong with N and decided to ask again.

"N, what's your deal?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, I have to tell you something," N replied.

"Okay. So what is it?" Sarecus inquired.

"I'm…I'm the king of Team Plasma," N concluded.

Sarecus thought about what N just said and then he remember the assembly in Accumula Town, the theft of the dragon skull in Nacrene City, and the assault on his grandfather in Nimbasa a few minutes ago. Remembering that each time Team Plasma was the group responsible for all that, Sarecus couldn't believe it that N was the leader of it all.

"What? Are you serious?" Sarecus exclaimed.

"Let me finish explaining," N said.

N gave a brief description of how Ghestis asked him to be king, the plan to liberate Pokémon from trainers, and looking for keys to unlock the Legendary Pokémon power. After finishing his explanation (and the conclusion of the ride), N gestured to Sarecus for his reaction. Sarecus shook his head and exited the cart.

"No way…" Sarecus cried. When N exited the cart, the two grunts ran to N and stand behind him.

"You two! You're going to pay!" Sarecus screamed.

Sarecus ran towards N and the grunts until Tana arrived right behind him.

"Sarecus! Stop right there!" she yelled.

Sarecus didn't hear her as he continued to charge at the grunts.

"Go, my subjects! I'll hold him off," N commanded.

The grunts nodded and ran off to the exit as N stood his ground between the grunts and Sarecus. Sarecus stopped in his tracks and looked at N with menacing eyes.

"Do you understand my logic?" N asked.

"No, I don't. In fact, I'm going to kick your ass!" Sarecus yelled.

"Fine," N stated, "Right back at you!"

The two trainers grabbed a Pokéball off their belt, readying themselves for battle…

**(Souren)Drop**

"Sake, use Scald!" Souren commanded.

Sake shot a jet of blazing water at the Pansear. However, Pansear dodged the attack and followed up with a Flamethrower.

"Tia, help Sake!" Souren exclaimed.

Tia jumped in front of Sake and used a Focus Punch to counter the Flamethrower. When the moves collided, the Flamethrower dissipated and the punch hit Pansear in the stomach. Pansear was flung to a distance into a tree.

"Unh! That hurt…" Pansear groaned.

"Um, Tia, that was not necessary," Souren gasped.

"Well, I just tested my power," Tia said seductively, "So don't get on my bad side, Hun."

"Hehe…good to know," Souren breathed.

"Ok! I'm tired of all this. I just want my stones, so move!" Pansear exclaimed.

She ran toward the area where the stones were placed.

"Sake, grab those stones!" Souren said.

"Right!" she yelled.

Sake ran toward the stones, hoping to beat Pansear to the stones. When the two monkeys reached for the stones, a bright, white light filled the forest and consumed the two monkeys.

"Sake! Pansear!" Souren exclaimed.

Souren and Tia ran to the area where the stones are and were surprised at the sight. In the place of Sake and Pansear were anthromorphic Simipour and Simisear, who were sexy as hell. **(A/N: since Sake and Sin are anthromorphic Simipours, their description is the same-except Sake's bust size is a D and is as tall as Souren…Let your imagination wander…) **Simisear's head tuft was changed into fire red hair, her collar fluff was transferred to her D-cup breasts and she wore a silver-chained necklace with a golden fire emblem, slender body and her ears shrunk to human size.

"Whoa…" Souren gaped, drool running down his chin.

Tia shook her head and pushed Souren's jaw back in the closed position.

"Wow, you girls are sexy," Tia said.

Simisear looked up and down herself and shook her head.

"This is not what I wanted," she pouted.

Sake shook her head and walked up to Simisear.

"Calm down, girlfriend," Sake said, "You are so sexy that you make men like Souren, and yet…you complain."

Simisear though about what Sake said for a minute. Then she turned her attention to Souren, who was still staring at her new body. She giggled at Souren's reaction and turned back to Sake.

"Yeah," she said finally, "You're right, Sake."

"I know I'm right, Simisear," Sake said. "Ok, now down to business," Souren stated, shaking himself out of his lust gaze.

"What business?" Simisear asked.

"Think fast!" he yelled as he threw an Empty Ball at Simisear.

Despite Souren's warning, Simisear didn't dodge the Empty Ball and the capsule hit her. She then disappeared into the ball and, after two shakes, it confirmed the capture.

"Wha…?" Souren wondered.

He picked up the ball and released its contents. When Simisear exited the ball, she smiled straight at Souren.

"Why didn't you dodge?" he asked.

Simisear didn't answer his question as she sultry-walked toward Souren, smiling all the way at Souren.

"Simple," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "I wanted you to catch me."

"Huh. Ok, _Inferna_," Souren said.

"Ooh. I like it," Inferna cooed, "It's so exotic."

Tia and Sake laughed at Inferna and welcomed her to the team while Souren looked on in admiration.

"Hey, what's that?" Sake inquired.

She pointed to an area that glowed purple. (**A/N: Can you guess? Think back a couple of chapters…)**

"I don't know," Inferna said.

"Well, let's check it out," Tia insisted.

The three walked toward the purple light and was bathed in it.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Souren asked as he walked up to them.

"Girls?" he inquired. He saw that they were still with purple haze around their eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Still no answer. Souren shook his head and looked down for the cause of the purple shine around them and the purple mist in his Pokémon's eyes.

"Huh?" he asked.

Souren picked up a weird purple, star-shaped, gemstone.

"Oh, it's a Lust Stone-or in this case, a Lust Shard," he said.

As he admired the shard, his Pokémon eyes became clear but with a purple shade around the irises. Inferna smirked, as well as Sake and Tia, and started to stare at Souren.

"Oh, Souren," Inferna cooed seductively.

"Oh, wha…oh, shit," Souren winced.

His three Pokémon closed in on him, all wanting one thing-him…

**(Sarecus)Last Drop**

"Go, Mystic!"

"Go, Palpitoad!"

The two Pokémon were released from their capsules and took their position on the battlefield.

"Mystic, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus cried out. Mystic shot the ice attack at Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad, counterattack using Hydro Pump!" N commanded.

Palpitoad discharged a dominant torrent of water out of its mouth to counter the Ice Beam attack. When the attacks smashed together, they created a column of ice that suspended in the air.

"Mystic, slice and dice that ice pillar!" Sarecus exclaimed.

Mystic nodded and used her scalchops to cut the pillar into large chunks and toss them at Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad, use Supersonic!" N cried out.

Palpitoad unleashed a loud sonic boom that crushed some of the ice chunks…but one was fast enough to hit Palpitoad in the mouth, damaging it a little.

"Mystic, Air Slash!"

Mystic combined her scalchops to create a blade of wind and hit Palpitoad with the blade.

"Palpitoad!" N screamed.

Palpitoad was still standing…but couldn't battle anymore.

"Return…" N said.

"One down! Not looking so good for the king!" Sarecus joked.

"Don't think it's over yet," N growled, "Go, Joltik!"

N released the EleSpider Pokémon and prepared it for battle.

"Joltik, latch onto Mystic," N commanded.

The little spider latch itself onto Mystic's back and bit Mystic hard.

"Ow! You little…" Mystic growled.

Mystic launched herself into the air and performed an Ice Jet in midair.

"Joltik, use Thunderbolt!" N commanded.

The spider discharged a ton of electrical energy that surrounded the Ice Jet and Mystic, damaging all of them.

"Mystic, crash!" Sarecus commanded.

Mystic guided the electrical Ice Jet down to the ground and crash-landed. When the dust settled, both Mystic and Joltik had fainted.

"Mystic…" Sarecus said solemnly.

"Return, Joltik," N said.

"Mystic, rest," Sarecus said, kissing her forehead before returning her to the capsule.

"Faker," N said.

Sarecus became rigid and looked at N with anger.

"What did you call me?" Sarecus growled.

"You're a faker. You don't love Pokémon," N countered.

"Tana, get in place…" Sarecus seethed.

"You ok, honey?" Tana inquired.

Sarecus dismissed her question as N send out a Sigilyph.

"Tana, use Blast Burn!" Sarecus growled.

Tana's body became hotter than a supernova and, before Sigilyph could move, the attack hit Sigilyph with an inferno blast, which KO it immediately. N was shocked at how Sarecus' attitude had changed, but dismissed it as mindless anger.

"Fine, go Sandile," N said as he returned Sigilyph to its Pokéball.

"Tana, Sky Uppercut that gator!" Sarecus screeched.

Tana was very worried about Sarecus, but did as he commanded.

"Sandile, use Stone Edge!" N instructed.

Before Tana hit the Sandile, she was hit with a couple of jagged stones that Sandile conjured up. However, Sandile couldn't defend itself against Tana's punch and was hurled into the air.

"Now, use Sky Attack!" Sarecus bellowed.

Tana stood still, not acknowledging Sarecus.

"Tana, are you listening to me?" he yelled, his voice rising.

Tana whipped around and stare Sarecus right in the eye, not blinking a little.

"Snap out of it, Sarecus," she commanded.

"You can't make me," he retorted.

Tana said nothing, just continued to stare him down. When Sandile crashed into the ground, Tana grabbed Sarecus' head and kiss him, trying her best to drain his anger. However, the heat of Sarecus' anger was so strong that she started sweating. Even more so, her pussy was flaring, itching to get pleasure from herself or from Sarecus. N shook his head, laughing at Sarecus and Tana. When she detached herself from him, she fell to the ground on her ass. Sarecus shook his head and looked straight at N.

"N, why?" he asked.

"It's my destiny," N said.

"What destiny?" Sarecus continued. N walked up to Sarecus so that they were face-to-face.

"To become the Hero with Reshiram, and then…Defeat the Champion!" N said.

"I won't let you," Sarecus said.

"Well, if you want to stop me…find Zekrom…"

Afterwards, N walked off towards the outskirts of the city, leaving Sarecus behind. Sarecus stood for a minute before coming to his senses and walked over to Tana.

"Tana, I just want to say-"

"Fuck me…" Tana whispered.

"Huh?" Sarecus said. Tana then raised herself from the ground and pulled Sarecus all the way to their room in the center, all the while saying

"Time to pay up…"

**(Lemon)**

_Few minutes later, in the Pokémon center room…_

Tana had ripped off Sarecus' clothes, tossed them aside, and pushed him hard onto the bed.

"Tana, what the hell?" Sarecus yelled.

Tana said nothing but put one hand over Sarecus' mouth while the other strokes him off.

"Simple-I'm horny and I want you to fuck me, so shut…up," Tana growled.

She sped up her efforts on fondling his dick until it was fully erect.

"There," she rumbled, "My toy is ready."

_Toy? I…AM…NO ONE'S TOY!_ Sarecus thought.

"Oh shut up," Tana snarled, reading his thoughts, "You're my toy today."

Tana pushed Sarecus onto the bed and started straddling him.

"Well, are you ready?" she cooed.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sarecus muttered. Tana lined herself up with Sarecus and then she let herself drop…_hard _onto Sarecus_._

"OW! TANA!" Sarecus screamed.

Tana clamped her hand over Sarecus' mouth while she continued to ride him.

"Shut up! I'm in charge!" she growled.

If it was one thing to piss Sarecus up to hell, it would be someone covering his mouth when he talked. He removed her hand and pushed Tana off him. He then pulled her close and injected himself into her pussy.

"AH! That…feels…" Tana whimpered.

"Shut up. I'm taking over," Sarecus snarled.

He continued to punish her pussy at a faster rate, all the while Tana's moaning was getting louder.

"Say you're sorry," Sarecus growled.

Tana ignored him while she continued to be 'punished'. Sarecus got really mad and grabbed Tana's tits and began to tweak her nipples severely.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Sarecus bellowed.

"I'M SORRY, MASTER!" she screamed, I'M SO SORRY!"

"You don't sound like it," Sarecus taunted.

Tana couldn't hold it and began gushing Pokémilk out of her tits.

"I'm…sorry," Tana moaned.

Sarecus nodded and continued to hammer himself deeply into Tana.

"I'm so close…" she moaned.

"ARGH! I'M CUMMING!"

Sarecus roared. Sarecus shot a stream of cum inside of Tana, which made Tana came…from her pussy and her tits again. She fell onto the bed, knocked out, after Sarecus pulled himself out of her.

**(End Lemon)**

As Tana slept, Sarecus shook his head and looked around him. The floor and ceiling were slightly charred while little embers surrounded the bed. Little puddles of Tana's Pokémilk covered the floor. The bed itself was dark white with a mini-flame licking the ends of the sheet.

"Whoa…" Sarecus gasped in wonderment at the damage Tana did in her extra-horny state.

Sarecus dipped his hand into the milk and tasted it. _Sweet and warm…_ He grabbed his clothes and put them on, looking back at the fiery demon/princess that just 'raped' him sleep.

"I don't want to get on her horny side…she dangerous…" Sarecus reminded himself.

He grabbed his gear and walked out, letting Tana sleep…

**(Souren)Last Drop**

**(Lemon)**

"Ok, wait just a moment, now," Souren stammered.

Inferna, Sake, and Tia surrounded him and pushed him on the ground.

"We don't have time to wait," Inferna cooed seductively.

"Yeah," Sake chimed in, "We want you…_now._"

"Girls, calm-" Souren started to say until Inferna pulled him in for a hot kiss.

"Shh…don't talk," she cooed.

Souren was both curious and scared of Inferna. Inferna, with the help of Sake, seized Souren's clothes and ripped them off.

"H-hey!" Souren yelped.

Tia pushed Souren down and held him there.

"Alright, who gets him first?" Sake asked.

"Hmm…Let's think," Inferna requested.

Tia got off Souren and entered the discussion that Inferna and Sake were having. While the girls talked, Souren reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a vial full with a liquid. **(A/N: Remember Lily's powder that increased sexual performance? Well, Lily transformed it into nectar to drink…)** Souren drank some of its contents and put the vial back.

"Ok, Sake, let's do it," Inferna said. The girls jumped on Souren and held him down.

"Hey! Get-ooh…" Souren stammered.

"Quiet, you," Sake cooed.

Sake started to stroke Souren's member until it was full-mast.

"Time for the main event," Inferna said.

The girls took their positions: Sake lining herself with Souren, Inferna behind her, and Tia placing her needy cunt over Souren's face.

"Girls…" Souren moaned.

"Now!" Inferna cried.

Sake and Tia let themselves drop onto Souren; with Souren ripping Sake's hymen.

"Owie…" she moaned.

"Souren, can you drink my nectar?" Tia asked sweetly.

"No prob," he replied.

Souren began digging into Tia's cunt while beginning his thrusts into Sake.

"Oh, yes," Sake moaned.

Inferna began massaging Souren's balls while probing Sake's tail hole. Sake was enjoying the pleasure she got from both Souren and Inferna.

"I'm so close…" she whimpered.

Souren thrust into her one last time before he came inside her.

"Ooh…" she cooed weakly.

Sake came right after, spurting out a lot of juices over Inferna's face and Souren. Sake then fell off of Souren and fell asleep.

"Huh, so that was too much pleasure for her," Inferna said.

Souren, after finishing of Sake, ate Tia out at a faster pace.

"Ooh…Enough!" she yelled. She moved her cunt from Souren's face and placed it over his throbbing member.

"I'm next," she said.

She then slammed herself onto Souren; dismissing the pain she felt when she ripped her hymen. Souren helped her bounce up and down, all the while she kept covering him with slick juices.

"I'm about to cum," she moaned.

Souren sped up his efforts and Tia moaned with every thrust. Soon, Souren let out another stream of cum inside of Tia, coating her walls with his spunk.

"Um…" she whispered before falling off.

Souren grabbed their Pokéballs and returned them.

"Got enough to satisfy me?" Inferna said seductively.

"More than enough," Souren taunted. He walked up to Inferna, but she pushed him down.

"Ow! What's with the pushing?" he complained.

Inferna got down and inspected Souren's wet member, tasting some of it.

"Can't let these juices go to waste," she said.

She got up and bended over so that her ass was in Souren's face.

"Put it in my ass first," she commanded.

"Gladly," Souren said.

Souren prodded her tail hole before quickly thrusting into her ass.

"Oh, yeah," she moaned. Souren sped up his thrusts until he got tired and pulled out of her.

"What? Why did you pull out?" Inferna shouted.

"Two reasons: One, I'm switching up," he responded.

Souren then shoved his member deep into Inferna's needy cunt.

"Oh! What…ooh…is the other…reason?" Inferna breathed. "I wanted to know...Did you planned all this?" he asked. Inferna didn't say anything, so Souren slowed down his pace.

"Don't stop, please! I have no idea what you're talking about!" she whimpered.

"Did you plan this? Tell me the truth!" he demanded.

"Yes! Yes, i did! Now, please continue fucking me!" she howled.

Souren nodded and sped up his thrusts into Inferna.

"Faster! Please go faster," she whined.

"Any faster and I won't stop," Souren warned.

"Come on! I'm so close…" she moaned.

Souren sighed but did as Inferna requested; speeding up until he was jack hammering into her.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!" she shrieked.

Souren's member was gripped tightly by Inferna's walls, but he didn't slow down.

"Stop, Souren! Stop…I'm cumming again…" she moaned.

After Inferna came the second time, Souren released his cum deep into Inferna's cunt.

**(End Lemon)**

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Why you did…How did…" Souren gasped.

"Well…you're cute and I like you," she admitted.

"How did you…" he stammered.

"You think you find Evolutionary Stones just like that?" she asked.

"You right," Souren said.

"Well, get dressed. We need to meet Sarecus," Inferna commanded.

"Yeah…Wait, how did…"

"Shut it and get dressed," she said…

**(Drop System ends)**

Sarecus was departing from the Pokémon center when he saw Souren coming from the other entrance from Lostlorn Forest. Souren ran up to Sarecus and started laughing. Thanks to Tana's horny rage, Sarecus' shirt had rips in the front and back of it, the sleeves of his shirt shredded to ribbons, and one of his pants legs were ripped off. Sarecus smiled sheepishly until he looked Souren over. After his sexcapade, Souren's clothes fare no better than Sarecus'.

"Hey, what the hell happen to you?" they both said in unison.

The two friends laughed at how destroyed their clothes were.

"I'm going to change, and then I'll go face Elesa for the Bolt Badge," Sarecus said.

"You do that," Souren replied, "I'm taking a nap. Good luck."

The two friends departed from each other, heading to their destinations.

**Me: …and done!**

**(Theme from **_**Universal Studios**_**)**

**Sarecus & Souren: Whoa…**

**Me: What?**

**Sarecus: That…is…a lot…of words**

**Souren: Yeah…**

**Me: (**_**solemnly)**_** I know…Time for the ending. I apologize for making you wait so long and for making this Double Feature chapter so long. Next chapter will include animefan's OC and I wanted to personally thank you for it. A reason for this double feature is that I will be composing a review of Sarecus and Souren's Pokémon as well as the back story of how Shade met Sarecus. If I'm missing something or you want me to add something, please message or e-mail me so that we can discuss it. Again, I apologize for the wait and some other stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

**BlitzSarecus…**_**Drops!**_


	17. New Friends are Made

**I'm back by popular demand! Well, by the reviews I've read, I'm back. Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate it. Thanks in advance to animefan for letting me borrow his OC as another rival for Sarecus and Souren. Plus, there will be a WTF moment, so if you spot it, submit your answer and I'll let you know if you're right or not. Now, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo!**

Sarecus, after putting on a new outfit his mom packed for him, left the Pokémon center and was heading to the gym when he saw Sasha coming from the entrance gate going to Route 3.

"Sasha! Where were you?" he inquired.

"Oh, I had to take Papi back home," she said.

"Oh," Sarecus said, "By the way, did you find out why he was here?"

"He said he wanted to give your brother a rune," she answered.

"A rune?" Sarecus repeated.

"Yeah. Wait a sec, I didn't know you had a brother," Sasha replied.

"Yeah, and he's the best bro I have," Sarecus said.

"Who is he?" Sasha asked.

"You'll meet him," Sarecus assured her.

"Cool. Oh, here's the rune," Sasha said.

Sasha handed Sarecus a wrapped package that she got from Papi. Sarecus took the package she handed him and put it in his backpack.

"Ok, I'm heading towards the gym," Sarecus said.

"Want me to come with?" Sasha posed.

"Nah. Just watch over Tana and Shade," he replied.

Before he let Sasha leave, he gave her a kiss on the lips and a warning.

"Don't say anything about Tana's room," he warned.

"Why?" "Trust me, ok?" Sarecus left while Sasha went to the center.

When Sarecus arrived at the gym, he saw another guy running toward the gym. He had black hair with a reddish tint in the sun's light, a black and red cap; black jeans with a silver chain on the side, a green and red long sleeve jacket with a short sleeve black shirt underneath and wearing black shoes with red and green streaks on them.

"Wait up!" he yelled. Sarecus looked at the guy with a 'really?' look on his face.

"Hey, dude," Sarecus greeted.

"Hey! Whew, that took awhile," the guy said.

"Why you say that?" Sarecus asked.

"I just got my Quake Badge from Clay and I rushed here to face Elesa," he breathed.

"Wait, the Quake Badge? How many badges do you have?" Sarecus wondered.

The guy pulled out his badge case and showed Sarecus his badges: Trio, Basic, Insect, and Quake Badge.

"Impressive," Sarecus said.

"Pardon my bad manners, but I haven't introduced myself properly," the guy said, "The name's Bruce Collum."

"Sarecus Ottomachi," Sarecus replied.

"Well, since we're both here to battle for the Bolt Badge, wanna battle to see who goes first?" Bruce invited.

"I'm game," Sarecus replied.

The two found a field to battle in and took their places.

"Alright, go Amaya!" Bruce called out as he released a shiny Zoroark to the field.

"A Zoroark! Wow, you got one, too?" Sarecus asked.

"I had her since she was a baby Zorua," Bruce chimed, "How about you?"

"Rescued mine," Sarecus replied, "Go, Lia!"

Lia was released from her capsule and was ready to battle.

"Lia, use Leaf Storm!"

"Amaya, Faint Attack!"

Before Lia whipped up a Leaf Storm, Amaya disappeared from sight.

"Lia, be on guard!" Sarecus commanded.

However, Amaya was faster to attack and hit Lia with a strong punch.

"Amaya, use Night Slash!" Bruce called out.

"Lia, Aerial Ace!" Sarecus commanded.

The Pokémon prepared their attacks and rushed at each other, causing a small explosion when the attacks collided. When the dust settled, Amaya was still standing while Lia was sprawled on the ground, knocked-out.

"I win," Bruce cheered. "Don't celebrate just yet," Sarecus warned.

He returned Lia to her Pokéball and let out Mystic on the field.

"Huh, a Dewott," Bruce noted, "I got something for that."

Bruce returned Amaya to her Pokéball and send out Hana, his Servine.

"Oh, is that your plan?" Sarecus smirked.

"Laugh it up. I have the advantage," Bruce confirmed, "Hana, use Leaf Blade!"

Hana jumped and somersault over herself, her tail sharpened and shining.

"Block with Razor Ice!" Sarecus commanded.

"Huh?" Bruce wondered.

Mystic grabbed one of her scalchops and transformed it into a blade of ice. Mystic's blade collided with Hana's attack and, thanks to the advantage it had, the ice blade did some damage to Hana.

"Hana!" Bruce yelled.

Thanks to Ice Beam's secondary effect, Hana's tail was frozen, unable to move.

"Ahh! My tail!" she cried.

"A cold-blooded animal whose frozen…funny," Mystic joked.

"This isn't funny!" Hana fumed.

"Uh, Hana, darling, we have a battle going on," Bruce reminded her.

"Mystic, Air Slash!" Sarecus commanded.

Mystic's blade of ice transformed into a blade of wind and was sharpen to a point.

"Go!" he screamed.

Mystic moved fast enough to hit Hana with a powerful Air Slash…and a kiss on the lips.

"Hana!" Bruce howled.

"Geez, keep it down…" Hana was still up, but barely.

"Hana…" Bruce said.

"Hold on, playboy. I need to settle something," Hana breathed.

She walked up to Mystic and, with a flick of her vine, rubbed Mystic's clit.

"Oooh…" Mystic moaned.

A minute of rubbing Mystic made Mystic moaned and came onto Hana's vine. Hana lifted her vine to her mouth and tasted Mystic's juices.

"Don't do…nasty," Mystic breathed.

"A virgin Dewott," Hana smirked.

She looked at Sarecus with a dumbfounded expression and sighed.

"I'm done," Hana said.

She used her vine to hit her Pokéball and returned to it.

"Huh. A forfeit. Weird…" Sarecus said.

"Sorry, Hana is good at battles, but she quits when she knows she has lost," Bruce explained.

"She never fainted?"

"Never."

"Wow. So the victory's 1-1," Sarecus explained.

"I know. Go, Kiana," Bruce breathed.

Out of the Pokéball came the sexiest Lopunny Sarecus had ever seen. She had curves in all the _right_ places. Her ears were super fluffy with gold earrings on the tips. Her breasts were perky D's and covered with her chest fuzz. She wore a small, light brown skirt with white stripes and a white bracelet.

"Wow," Sarecus drooled.

"Heh, yeah," Bruce sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sarecus asked.

"She…she doesn't like to battle," Bruce said.

"Oh…" Sarecus said.

"Ooh, Bruce. Who's the hunk?" Kiana cooed.

"Sarecus, Kiana; Kiana, Sarecus," Bruce said.

"So, you don't like battling?" Sarecus asked.

"No. It's stupid," she pouted.

"Well, Bruce," Sarecus said, "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Bruce asked.

"Can I get Kiana?" he asked.

"Well…if you have a Fighting-type Pokémon to trade," Bruce answered.

"How about a Sawk?"

"Awesome! It's a deal!" he exclaimed.

"You mean I get to go with you?" Kiana cheered.

"Yeah," Sarecus said.

The trio ran towards the center to trade the Pokémon. When they arrived, Souren was leaving the center before bumping into Sarecus, both falling to the ground.

"Sarecus," Souren groaned, "What the hell?"

"Sorry, dude," Sarecus said.

"Here, "Bruce said.

Souren looked up and grabbed Bruce's hand, which Bruce pulled him up.

"Hey!" Sarecus said, "Can I get some help?"

Kiana giggled and handed Sarecus her paw.

"A joker and a hunk…I love it!" she giggled.

"Who are you two?" Souren asked.

"I'm Bruce Collum and this is Kiana," Bruce said.

"Hmm…Ok. Sarecus, I'm going to the Battle Subway for some training," Souren said.

"Ok. I need something out of my room," Sarecus said.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Bruce," Souren said before running out of the center.

"Good friend," Bruce said.

"Yeah. Well, let's get tradin'" Sarecus said.

After calling Papi to transfer Joy for Sensei, Sarecus and Bruce began the trade in the Union Room.

_Couple minutes later…_

Sarecus and Bruce walked out the Union Room, each with their new Pokémon.

"Cool! I have a Sawk!" Bruce cheered.

"Ok, hot shot, cool it. Just take care of him, ok?" Sarecus said.

"Sure. Same for Kiana, ok?" Bruce replied.

"Sure!" Sarecus said.

"Well, I'm heading to Route 3 to train," Bruce said, "See you later, Sarecus!"

"Ok! Let's meet up at Mistralton City!" Sarecus said.

"Ok! See ya!" Bruce yelled as he ran out the Pokémon center.

"Ok…Come out, Kiana!" Sarecus shouted. Sarecus tossed the Pokéball up to release the Lopunny.

"Ohh…I was napping," she pouted.

"Kiana, I need you to battle," Sarecus explained, testing her reaction.

"No way!" she exclaimed. _Huh, Bruce was right…_

"Please, Kiana," Sarecus pleaded.

Kiana turned away from Sarecus and folded her arms.

"No," she said firmly.

"Hmm…" Sarecus thought. He kept looking at the back of Kiana, checking out her ass and her back before an idea popped in his head…a _freaky _idea.

"Kiana, can you come here?" he asked.

"Ok…" she said, wondering what Sarecus had planned.

Sarecus grabbed her hand and led her to an adjacent room near him. When they arrived at the room, Kiana yanked her hand from Sarecus.

"Why are we in here?" she wondered.

"For this," Sarecus smirked.

He grabbed Kiana by the waist, pulled her to him, and planted a kiss on her lips. After a minute of lip-lock, Sarecus detached himself from her lips.

"Why did you do that?" she quivered.

Sarecus started to grip Kiana's ass and hold her closer to him.

"If you don't want to battle…I'm going to force you to reconsider," Sarecus sneered.

"No…please, no," she cried.

"Heh. Will you battle?" he asked.

Kiana thought for a moment until she shook her head no.

"Ok, then," he said, "I guess I'll give you a reason."

**(Rape…)**

Sarecus pulled down Kiana's skirt and tossed it aside. Kiana broke away from Sarecus and tried to run to the door. When she got there, she found out the door was locked and that Sarecus was behind her. "Stay away!" she cried. Sarecus took no note of her cries and pinned her to the door.

"No! Please, no!" she begged.

Sarecus stuck his middle and index finger inside Kiana's pussy and started fingering her.

"Ohh…No…Noooo," she moaned.

Sarecus then pulled her toward the bed and laid her down.

"Still don't wanna battle?" Sarecus taunted.

"No…" she quivered.

Sarecus removed his clothes and lined himself with Kiana. Before he could thrust into her…

**(Reversal! Lemon)**

…Kiana judo-flipped Sarecus onto the bed and straddled him.

"Wha…?" Sarecus said, shocked at Kiana's change of behavior.

"Hehehe…" she giggled.

"You faked me out?" he said.

"Of course," she giggled, "Now, time for some fun."

Kiana slid down Sarecus until her face was in line with Sarecus' member. She then used her paws to stroke Sarecus to make him harder.

"Ohh...snap," Sarecus moaned.

Kiana's efforts were showing some results, but not fast enough. Kiana decided to change her methods by licking and sucking Sarecus like a lollipop.

"Ooh…that's it, Kiana…" Sarecus breathed.

After a couple of minutes of lollipop 'deliciousness', Kiana got up and line Sarecus up with her pussy.

"Ready?" she purred.

"Sure," he moaned.

Kiana lowered herself onto Sarecus and teased herself on Sarecus.

"Get on with it!" he whined.

Kiana giggled before she let herself drop onto Sarecus, shredding her hymen in the process.

"Oooh, Arecus," she soothed.

She started raising and dropping herself onto Sarecus, gaining pleasure with each movement. After a while, Sarecus took the initiative and grabbed Kiana's waist. Kiana giggled a little and stop her ministrations on Sarecus. Sarecus then pulled Kiana on him and started thrusting himself into her.

"Faster, you," she taunted.

Sarecus nodded and sped up his thrusts into Kiana.

"I'm cumming, Sarecus," she moaned.

Sarecus just grunted at her comment as he hilted himself and let out a stream of cum into Kiana.

"So warm…" she cooed.

Sarecus pulled out of her and put her on the other side of the bed. Sarecus was about to fall asleep when Kiana climbed up and pinned Sarecus on the bed.

"Wha…" he moaned.

"You…are…not done," she breathed.

She took some cum out of pussy and used it to lubricate her tail hole. She then stroked Sarecus' half-hardened member until it became full mast. She then lined him up with her tail hole and lowered herself onto Sarecus.

"Ready for Round Two?" she purred.

"Whatever…" Sarecus yawned.

Kiana took it upon herself to wake Sarecus up.

"Wake up! I'm not done," she barked, slapping Sarecus with her paw.

"Wha…! I'm up!" Sarecus shouted.

"Unh…" Kiana groaned.

She then lowered herself on Sarecus again until Sarecus' member was engulfed by her ass.

"Oh, man. That feels good," Sarecus moaned.

Kiana then began bouncing up and down on Sarecus' member while she fingered her pussy.

"Oh! Yeah…" she moaned. Sarecus finally shook off his sleepiness and grabbed Kiana's breasts and tweaked her nipples.

"Sarecus! Carry on…" Kiana gasped.

Sarecus leaned himself up and started sucking on Kiana's left tit, nibbling a little on the teat.

"…I'm close…so close," she moaned.

Sarecus then grabbed Kiana and pounded into her like a jackhammer, all the while he stayed attached to Kiana's tit.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Cumming!" she shouted.

Kiana gushed out her Pokémilk into Sarecus' mouth and her cum coating both her cunt as well as Sarecus' stomach.

"Oh…" she breathed. Sarecus once again pulled out of her and put her on the side of the bed. Before he could cast off into slumber, Kiana was up once again.

"Round three?" she cooed.

"You…are…insatiable," Sarecus breathed.

"Save it for someone who cares, ok?" she mocked.

Sarecus sighed and took one stamina pill, knowing that she was not going to rest.

**(Lemon ends…after 7 more times)-Is it really called rape if you enjoy it?**

_Next day…at noon…_

Sarecus yawned and woke up from his slumber.

"*yawn* was that a dream?" he wondered.

He looked to his side and saw the sleeping form of his Lopunny, sleeping soundly.

"Well that answers my question…" he sighed.

He tried to get up without waking her, but he failed. She opened her eyes and smiled at Sarecus.

"Um, where are you going, honey?" she yawned.

"Bathroom. I need to shower," he replied, "I stink of sex and sweat."

Kiana immediately sat up and looked at him.

"Can I come shower, too?" she purred.

"No," Sarecus said, "If you do that, then I won't be able to shower."

"Oh, poo," she pouted.

She then put on the cutest and sexiest look on her face.

"Please?" she pleaded.

Sarecus' member became hard when he saw her face.

"Alright…but I plan to be in the bathroom for 15 minutes," he warned, "That's it."

"Ok," she bubbled, "15 minutes."

Kiana followed Sarecus into the bathroom, smiling deviously all the way.

_2 hours later…_

Sarecus and Kiana were laid out on the bed, naked and tired...again.

"You…are…insatiable," Sarecus breathed.

Kiana just giggled at him, using her fluffy arms to hide her face. Sarecus' shower started as normal as everyone else…until Kiana started sucking Sarecus off. After a couple minutes, Sarecus began thrusting into Kiana in the shower until he came. Kiana came right after Sarecus, but she was not fully satisfied. The two stayed in the shower for an hour and a half, having sex without a care in the world. Sarecus continued to look at her, wanting to ask the question that was buzzing around in his head.

"Why are you such a super freak?" Sarecus asked.

"I dunno. Guess I have a high sex drive," she yawned.

Sarecus grabbed his Pokédex and scanned Kiana. He was shocked at what he saw:

_Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokémon,_

_Sex Drive: unlimited. Lopunnies have the highest sex drive of all Pokémon, compared to Legendaries. They are insatiable for their mate and are not afraid to try new things. Therefore, they have a secret ability: Lust Overdrive…_

"Wonder what Lust Overdrive's effect is?" Sarecus wondered.

He typed in 'Lust Overdrive' into the Dex, but it came up blocked.

"Guess it's that second part of the data the professor talked about," Sarecus said.

Sarecus got up and walked to his bag to get his clothes to put on.

"Where are you going now?" Kiana asked.

"I'm going to face Elesa to get my fourth badge," Sarecus replied.

"Oh," she said.

After putting on his clothes, Sarecus turned toward Kiana.

"Will you battle now?" he asked again.

Kiana thought about what Sarecus asked before getting up and walking toward him.

"Sure," she purred, "But, in exchange…"

"What?" Sarecus moaned.

"You know what," she said seductively.

"Ok. So when?" Sarecus said.

"Hm…" she thought, "Sex when I want it."

"What? When do you want sex?"

"Let's see…Only when I'm feeling horny...Or when I feel like teasing you...Or pleasing you...Or any day that ends in a 'Y…Deal?" she said, patting his head.

"Oy," Sarecus groaned, "Deal."

"Ok! Let's go," Kiana said.

"Wait. Aren't you going to put on your skirt?" Sarecus asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get your undivided attention every time I come out," she purred.

"Whatever," Sarecus groaned.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

Sarecus returned Kiana to her Pokéball and walked out of the center. Sarecus arrived at the gym 5 minutes later.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Sarecus pumped.

As he entered the gym, he saw a roller coaster cart at the entrance.

"Huh?" he wondered as he entered the cart.

Soon, the cart rocketed into a tunnel that had roller coaster tracks coursing through it while colorful lights flashed and blinked around the area.

"Wahoo!" Sarecus shouted.

When the cart arrived at the gym's second entrance, Sarecus' hair was wild and jet back into a fast hairdo.

"Wha…?" he wondered.

He looked at the mirror on the side wall and saw his jet-back hair. After he laughed at himself, he then shook his head until his hair returned to normal.

"Woo! That's better," he said.

When he turned back to the door, the doors started to open. When Sarecus strolled into the entrance, he was astounded at what he saw. The gym was a normal stadium with lots of people sitting in the stands. However, the stadium floor looked digital (Think _Tron: Legacy_).

"Wow! This gym is amazing," he said, astounded.

"The gym should not be your concern."

Sarecus turned toward the voice and saw, under a spotlight, Elesa standing with a hand on her hip. (**Elesa's clothing is the same in the anime and game-not describing anything) **

"Elesa, get ready to battle!" Sarecus shouted, prepared for battle.

"Ha! Prepare to get shocked!" she retorted.

Elesa then grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it. When the capsule opened, it released her Zebstrika who was reared for battle.

"Alright, go, Kiana!" Sarecus shouted.

When the Lopunny took the field, she got into a battle stance. "Huh?" he said, astounded. (Remember,Kiana didn't want to battle?)

"I never said battling wasn't my thing," she said.

"Whatever…Time for your move set," he said.

_Known Moves: Ice Beam, Bounce, Drain Punch, Attract_

"Cool," Sarecus said.

"Ok, Sarecus, your move," Elesa said.

"Kiana, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus commanded.

Kiana shot a beam of ice out her mouth that hit Zebstrika directly. Even though Zebstrika was frozen, Elesa just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sarecus asked.

"Flame Charge," Elesa commanded.

Sarecus didn't understand until he saw Zebstrika melted her ice prison and, surrounded with fire, charged at Kiana.

"Kiana, use Bounce, and then use Drain Punch," Sarecus yelled.

Kiana leaped up in air, dodging Zebstrika's attack, and then hit Zebstrika in the back, smashing Zebstrika onto the ground. When Zebstrika weakly stood up, Kiana's left paw started glowing and she rushed at Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika, dodge using Flame Charge!" Elesa cried.

Zebstrika tried to pull off the move, but Kiana was faster and hit Zebstrika. When the dust settled, Zebstrika had fainted.

"NO!" Elesa cried.

Kiana back-flipped to her starting position and blew a kiss at Sarecus. Sarecus noticed that her pussy was dripping and he just looked at her, mouth gaping.

"Kiana, return for now," Sarecus said softly.

Elesa was silent when she returned her Zebstrika and picked off another Pokéball.

"Elesa, which of your Pokémon is next?" Sarecus asked.

"Go, Emolga," Elesa said.

The little Sky Squirrel Pokémon was gliding in the air, waiting to battle.

"Go, Mystic!" Sarecus said.

"Ha! You face me with a Water-type?" Elesa inquired.

"Don't rely on type advantage to win," Sarecus said.

"Emolga, Electro Ball!"

Emolga formed a ball of electrical energy in its paws and launched it at Mystic.

"Counter: Aqua Smash!" Sarecus commanded.

Mystic formed an Aqua Jet with wind surrounding it and it aimed at the Electro Ball. When the attacks collided, the wind surrounding Mystic destroyed the ball and dissipated, but the Aqua Jet hit its mark-Emolga. However, the attack activated Emolga's Static ability and paralyzed Mystic.

"Mystic, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus said.

Mystic, although paralyzed, pulled off the beam and hit Emolga. Emolga fell out of air and smashed on the ground, fainted.

"Oh, yeah!" Sarecus cheered.

However, he noticed that Elesa was smiling even though she lost. He also noticed that the crowd became silent with anticipation on Elesa's next Pokémon.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"No one was able to bring out my Electric Queen until now," she said.

(No, not the stupid Tynamo, ok? It's something better)

"Electric Queen?" he wondered.

Elesa pulled out a Pokéball that had a yellow top instead of a red one.

"Go, Ampharos," Elesa said.

Elesa threw the capsule up in the air and it released an Ampharos. But, unlike normal Ampharos, this one was a Pokémorph…a sexy Pokémorph. She was slender and shapely, with C-cup breasts and a shapely ass, and she smiled seductively at any male-in particular, Sarecus.

"Ampharos, transform," Elesa smiled.

Ampharos smiled and glowed with a white light, in which she became a normal Ampharos.

"Amber, use Thunderpunch," Elesa smiled.

Amber moved so fast that Sarecus didn't catch it until Amber reappeared in front of Mystic and slammed her in the stomach, making her soar into a wall.

"Mystic, no!" Sarecus cried.

Mystic was knocked out and slumped on the wall.

"Damn!" Sarecus said.

Soon, Amber was in Sarecus' face and looked him up and down. She then sped back into her starting position and took her position on the battlefield.

"Kiana, Drain Punch!" Sarecus cried, throwing the capsule in the air.

Kiana popped out the ball with her paw glowing red.

"Amber, Thunderpunch," Elesa commanded.

Amber rushed at Kiana with an electrifying fist. When the attacks collided, the Pokémon recoiled and prepared for their next attack.

"Kiana, use Ice Beam!"

"Amber, use Focus Punch!"

Amber was faster than Kiana and hit her squarely in the stomach with a powerful Focus Punch. Kiana flew into the wall, knocked out.

"Kiana!" Sarecus screamed.

"How does it feel to be on the losing streak?" Elesa mocked.

Sarecus returned Kiana back into her Pokéball and faced Elesa.

"It's not over yet. Go, Lia!" Sarecus said.

"Oh, a Servine," Elesa said.

"Lia, use Leaf Storm!" Sarecus said.

"Amber, use Flamethrower!" Elesa countered.

The attacks collided, making burnt leaves float in the air.

"Lia, use Twister!" Lia whipped up a tornado and flung it at Amber.

"Amber, dodge," Elesa said. Amber dodged the attack, but that was what Sarecus was hoping for. When Amber dodged, she pushed the leaves in a sense that she could be located.

"Use Twister again to make the leaves swirl," Sarecus said.

Lia did so and formed 5 twisters, making the burnt leaves swirl in the air and creating a haze of a sort. Soon, Amber couldn't see where she was going due to the haze of burnt ash.

"Lia, use Leaf Blade and Aerial Ace in sync!" Sarecus commanded.

Amber became beat up with Lia's successive blows landing. Soon, Amber was on her knees panting hard.

"Amber, get up!" Elesa cried.

Amber struggled to get up, but she was standing again ready to battle. However, she was weak from all that damage Lia dealt on her, so she was very tired.

"Lia, finish it with Leaf Saw!" Sarecus commanded.

Lia jumped in the air and spin rapidly at Amber. Elesa looked at Amber and smiled.

"Amber…Outrage," Elesa said.

Amber's eyes became red and became wild.

"Lia, watch out!" Sarecus warned.

However, Sarecus' warning was a little late as Amber began beating Lia with her feet and fists.

Before Lia fainted, Amber used her tail to slam it into Lia and slam her into the wall.

"Servine is unable to battle," the ref said, "so Ampharos is the winner!"

"No!" Sarecus cried.

He slumped onto the ground, holding his head. Amber, now back in her Pokémorph form, walked over to Sarecus and bend down to his level.

"You ok?" she asked sweetly.

Sarecus looked up and got an eyeful of Amber's breasts.

"Uh…I'm fine," he stammered.

Amber looked at Sarecus' eyes and then looked down. After blushing, she saw that he was sporting a hard-on at the moment.

"Heh… Wait, I have an idea," Amber said, "Wait here."

She then got up and walked toward Elesa to whisper something in her ear. Sarecus looked over and saw the two talking and then saw Elesa smile big. "Wha…?" he wondered.

Soon, both of them walked toward him. Sarecus got up and brushed himself off.

"What's up Elesa?" he asked.

"Be back here at 7:00 P.M., ok?" she said.

"Sure, but why?" Sarecus asked.

Elesa giggled and pushed him out the gym.

"Huh. Ok, time to rest my Pokémon," he said. He finally realized that his pants were becoming more constrictive. When he looked down, he saw that his member was standing straight.

"Oh, why me?" he sighed.

When he arrived at the centre, he learned that Tana and Shade were awake and that Sasha was waiting for him…

_4 ½ hours later…nighttime…_

Sarecus was preparing to leave before Shade and Sasha stopped him.

"Where are you going?" they asked. (Sarecus didn't tell them about his loss. or about Elesa's invite)

"Out…" Sarecus stated.

"Where to?" they asked.

"Elesa wanted to see me…" he said.

"Uh-huh," they said, not believing him.

"Ugh, I gotta go, ok?" Sarecus rushed, "Don't wait up."

As Sarecus left the room, Shade turned toward Sasha.

"You gotta tail him," she said.

"Why me?" Sasha complained.

"Don't make me tell Sarecus about…" Shade threatened.

"Okay! I'm going," Sasha whimpered.

Sasha rushed outside and tried to read Sarecus' aura to pinpoint his position. When she found him, she bounced around and hid by one of the gym's windows.

"Now I play the waiting game…"

When Sarecus entered the gym, he saw that the original passageway into the gym was locked and another way opened. He followed the pathway until he came to a door leading to a small room. When he opened the door, his mouth literally drops from its position. In his sight were Elesa and Amber lying on a bed with lacy lingerie, smiling seductively at him!

"Wow," he breathed.

"Like what you see?" Amber said seductively.

"Yes. Yes I do," Sarecus said.

"Come over here, big boy!" Elesa said. Sarecus shed his clothes and ran into the room.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm ready to start for the main special "Revenge!" after the next chapter. As for Aminefan, I hope I did good for your OC. If there are any problems, write me please. I appreciate all this help from you. Oh, if anyone ask how an Ampharos knows Focus Punch and Outrage, go to for your answer. (_Black 2 & White 2) _By the by, if you have any questions…well, you know what you got. As my favorite Kingdom Hearts character Axel says: **_**Got it Memorized? **_**Thank you!**

**BlitzSarecus….**_**is kicking Meteors to Outer Space!**_


	18. The Return of Mia the Serperior

**OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! **_**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance **_**is out! I can't believe this-this game is sooooooo AWESOME! *Ahem* Sorry for that. I'm still psyched about this game. Well, remember Mia the Serperior that appeared in chapter 6: "A Serperior's Gift"? Well, she is back! It's time for Sarecus to get his snake on! ...and boom goes the dynamite… But first, he has some unfinished business with Elesa and Amber. Let's read…**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Game Freak™ and Nintendo®…**

_**Where we last left off…**_

Sarecus opened the door and his eyes became wide and he began to drool. What he saw was Amber the Ampharos and Elesa were dressed in the sexiest lingerie he'd ever seen.

"Whoa," Sarecus said.

"Well, big boy, come and get it," Elesa said.

Sarecus ran into the room and slammed the door.

_Outside…_

"Damn," Sasha grunted.

She was still near the window where she saw Sarecus opened the door to Elesa and Amber. However, Sarecus blocked Sasha's view of the room's interior so she couldn't see Elesa and Amber, and she still couldn't see because Sarecus closed the door behind him.

"Man, what am I going to tell Shade?" she huffed.

She then heard a moan from the room that Sarecus entered. Sasha Jet Jumped over to the other side of the building to look through the other room's window. When she looked through the other window, she couldn't believe her eyes. In the room, she saw Sarecus feeling up an Ampharos while kissing Elesa!

"Oh my…gosh!" she exclaimed silently.

As she watched her lover messing with two other girls, she started to become wet; her juices started to leak and stain the front of her pants. As the trio in the room continued their lovemaking, Sasha slid her hand down into her pants and put one finger into her wanting cunt, massaging her insides. _I know Shade wants to know what Sarecus is up to, but I haven't cum in two days-I got to do this…_

_Back into the room…_

Sarecus threw off his clothes and started to rip off Amber's lingerie top.

"Slow down, you horny stud," Amber said.

"No way, Amber," Sarecus replied, "No slowing down for this stud."

"Oh…well let's warm you up first," Amber said, "Ok, Elesa, let's begin."

Amber withdrew from Sarecus and Elesa tackled him onto the bed.

"I'm your warm up," she said.

She removed her bra and panties and threw them onto the floor. Elesa then snaked her way down Sarecus' body until she reached her destination.

"Ooh, you're already equipped," she said, licking away at his boner.

"Yea, Elesa, that's the ticket," he moaned. Elesa then switched from licking to straight up engulfing his member.

"Whoaaaa~," he moaned.

"Wow, Elesa, I didn't know you were a freak," Amber said.

Elesa broke away from Sarecus and looked at Amber.

"I need some man right now, and so do you," Elesa said.

"Um, dude needs attention," Sarecus joked.

Elesa climbed onto Sarecus and lined him up with her pussy.

"You ready, Sarecus?" Elesa asked.

"As ready as I can be," Sarecus shrugged.

Elesa smashed down on Sarecus; causing pain to both of them (Elesa is a virgin, ok? I mean, she is way too happy…).

"Elesa…that hurt," Sarecus seethed.

"Sorry, I was too excited," Elesa said.

"Well, here's some revenge!" Sarecus growled.

Sarecus began thrusting into Elesa at a fast pace, not letting her get a respite.

"Un, un, un, un," Elesa moaned, her voice vibrating from the impacts Sarecus made.

"Oh, god! I'm close," Elesa said. Sarecus slowed down so as to not cum inside her.

"Put it in my ass," Elesa moaned. Sarecus lubricated Elesa's asshole and thrust deeply into her.

"Cream it…cream my ass!" Elesa commanded.

Sarecus nodded and after a few quick, strong thrusts, he released his spunk inside Elesa.

"I'm CUMMING!" she squealed.

Elesa came so hard that the sheets under them became damp. Elesa got off Sarecus and went to the opposite bed.

"Amber, finish him," she commanded. Amber smiled at Sarecus and walked to him.

"Now, it's my turn to have fun," she purred.

Sarecus smiled and grabbed Amber by her waist and pull her to him.

"I never played with an Electric-Type before," Sarecus said.

"Wow, a virgin," Amber cooed, "Let's correct that."

Amber then crawled down and reached Sarecus' flaccid member.

"Oh, it's not hard for me. I'll fix it," she said.

Amber then stuffed Sarecus inside her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Oooh…" Sarecus moaned.

After sucking and licking him, Amber saw that Sarecus became hard again.

"Goody, you're ready," she cried.

Amber then pushed Sarecus down on the bed and took off her lingerie. Sarecus was in a position to see Amber's body under the moonlight and saw how beautiful she was.

"Wow, your body is heavenly," Sarecus awed.

"Why, sexy and modest…my kind of guy," she said.

She crawled up his body and kissed him. As the two continued kissing, Sarecus sneakily fingered Amber's tail hole.

"Mmmph," she moaned into Sarecus' mouth.

Amber then detached herself from Sarecus and smirked.

"Sneaky, sneaky boy," Amber said, "Amber needs to punish you."

Amber grabbed Sarecus' member to line up with her and lowered herself onto him.

"This…is…punishment?" Sarecus moaned.

Amber successfully broke her hymen, enveloped Sarecus and began bouncing onto him.

"Ha…you said I was getting punished," Sarecus taunted, "This isn't punishment at all."

Amber smiled at his cockiness and continued to bounce upon him.

"Remember you said this was your 1st time doing an Electric-Type, right?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah…why?" he replied.

"Well, let me end that," she said sweetly, "And show you the sex drive of an Electric-Type!"

As Amber continued to bounce on Sarecus, she began to charge electrical energy inside of her tail.

She then transferred the energy to her pussy, sending little shock charges onto Sarecus.

"Ow! Owwww…Ahhh…" Sarecus moaned, enjoying the feeling the shocks gave him.

Sarecus then flipped Amber onto the bed and started pounding into her.

"You want more shocking bolts?" she giggled.

"You bet!" Sarecus challenged.

Sarecus sped up his thrusts inside of Amber while she continued to discharge more little volts onto Sarecus. Soon, the sensation between Amber's pulsing cunt and the discharges she kept releasing was too much for Sarecus and…

"I'm cumming," he groaned.

"Release it all inside me," Amber commanded.

Sarecus hilted himself deep inside and released his spunk inside of Amber.

"Oh, my…it's so warm," she cooed. Sarecus smiled and restarted his thrusts.

"No…stop, please," Amber pleaded.

"No way," he huffed, "this is revenge for those shocks."

"Stop! Don't thrust anymore. I'm too sensitive," she pleaded.

Sarecus ignored her and thrust deeply into Amber and released his second load.

"I'M CUMMING!" Amber howled.

Her orgasm was so strong that the remaining electrical energy she had collected enveloped both her and Sarecus, shocking them both. After a couple of minutes, the discharged energy dissipated and Sarecus was free to withdraw from Amber, who was sprawled out on the bed and drooling. After collecting his clothes and straightens his hair, Sarecus was ready to walk out when Elesa stopped him.

"Here," she said. "What's this?"

Sarecus asked. Elesa opened a case, revealing the Bolt Badge.

"But I lost," he said.

"No matter. You gave me and my Electric Queen the best sex ever," she said.

"Huh?" he asked, stupefied.

"I never release Amber unless the trainer was worthy, and you're the only one," she explained, "Plus, Amber saw you and wanted you anyway."

Sarecus chuckled and took the badge from her. When he exited the building, he saw a little piece of paper drop out of his pocket. He picked it up and read the contents:

_Sarecus, the next time you feel you need some electrifying sex, just give me a call and me and Amber will be there. You're the best I ever had. –Elesa. _

"Later…but that's an offer I will not refuse," Sarecus smirked.

As he left, he didn't see KO'ed Sasha lay out on the grass, her pants completely drenched from cumming so hard from watching Sarecus' little sex act. Sarecus returned to his room and passed out on the bed.

_Morning…_

Sarecus got dressed in his usual attire and exited his room. He checked on the others and saw that Sasha was missing from the group. Sarecus left and met Souren at the atrium of the Centre.

"Well, I'm going to face the Nimbasa Gym," Souren said, "What about you?"

"I have an appointment and got to find Sasha," Sarecus replied.

"Oh, calm down. Sasha comes back after hitting the toilet," Souren said.

"Did you really need to say that?" Sarecus groaned.

"Sorry. Ok, I'm off," Souren said.

As Sarecus walked out, he saw the building he was in last night. _Man...that was fun… _Sarecus then saw someone layout on the ground next to the building. As he got closer, he saw that it was a Lucario…_his _Lucario.

"Sasha!" Sarecus yelled.

He ran up to her and checked out her condition.

"She seems normal…huh?" Sarecus said.

He touched Sasha's pants and felt that they were soaked. When he brought his hand back, he smelled the citrus scent of Sasha's love juices. _How the…_ He then saw the window that lead to the bedroom Sarecus had sex in._ She spied on me when I had sex with Elesa and Amber! _Sarecus grabbed Sasha and kissed her. The kiss was strong enough to wake Sasha out of her knocked out status. Her eyes fluttered before they open freely and saw her lover looking back at her.

"Sarecus?" she moaned.

"Hey, Sasha," he said, "How was the show?"

"Huh?" she said.

Then, the memories that occurred last night came back in her head and she pushed Sarecus on the ground, pinning him.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"Elesa asked me. Why did you masturbate to me?" he retorted.

"Ummm…" she moaned.

"I thought so," he said.

"Still…" she said.

"And you came so hard, you drenched your pants," he added.

"Ok, so what? Watching you makes me super horny," Sasha argued.

Sarecus just chucked at her and tried to remove Sasha's pants.

"No…" she moaned.

When Sarecus removed her pants, the cool air hit Sasha's wet honey pot and made Sasha released more of her sweet juices.

"Wow, still horny, I see," he chuckled.

"Put me in my ball," she said, "Before I rape you."

Sarecus chuckled at her, returned Sasha to her ball, and put her drenched pants inside his travel bag.

"Ok, now that's taken care of, so now-"

"Now, you're mine."

When Sarecus turned around, he got tackled by a shadowy figure.

"Huh? Oof!" Sarecus said.

"Ah…I thought I would never find you."

"Who are you?" Sarecus asked.

"You don't remember me?" the figure said, "Let me give you a reminder."

The figure then leaned down and kissed Sarecus on the lips. Sarecus was confused until he felt the forked tongue of his snake lover. When Sarecus detached from the figure, he saw light green skin with lilac hair flowing from the head and the soulful eyes of Mia the Serperior.

"Mia! You found me!" Sarecus exclaimed.

"Wasn't hard, with the scent of your libido," she confessed.

Sarecus chuckled sheepishly and looked at her. She was in her Pokémorph form, which Sarecus couldn't divert his eyes from.

"Honey, you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Um…I'm fine. So, you ready to battle?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm ready for you," Mia purred seductively.

"Mia…later," he smirked.

"Alright, so who are you going to use?" Mia asked.

"Show you at the battlefield," he said. Sarecus lead her to the battlefield and took his stand at his side.

"Ready, sweetie?" Sarecus said.

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

"Go, Pokéball!" Sarecus yelled.

Out of the Pokéball came-Lia!

"Sweetheart, is that you?" Mia said, shocked at her daughter's new Servine-Pokémorph form.

"Mom? Mommy!" Lia cried.

Lia ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my sweet Lia! You look beautiful…" Mia said, tears running down her face.

"I missed you," Lia replied, "Along with Sarecus..."

Mia released her daughter and grabbed her face.

"Hmmm…" she hummed.

"Mom?" Lia asked.

Mia then kissed her daughter on the lips, as well as finger Lia's cunny!

"Mia! Umm…" Sarecus said, unsure of what to say.

After a few minutes, Mia released the now-horny Lia, tasted Lia's sweet juices, and looked at Sarecus with seductive eyes.

"So, my daughter is not a virgin anymore, huh?" she said.

"Umm…" Sarecus said, mute for words.

"Honey, how was he?" she asked Lia.

"He…was…amazing," Lia moaned.

"Forget the Pokémon battle," Mia said, "Time for the sexual battle."

"Mia, not now," he said.

"Hmph!" she huffed.

She then grabbed a Pokéball from his belt and held on to it.

"When we do it is when I'll use this Pokéball," she said.

"Fine. Go ahead, take Sasha, and introduce yourself to the team," Sarecus said, "I need to get some things."

"Ok," Mia said, grabbing the Pokéball and her daughter and head to the center.

_Inside the Pokémon's room…_

Shade, Tana, Mystic, Nina, and Kiana were sitting in the room, watching a battle video of a trainer verses the Elite Four member Marshall.

"What's taking Sasha so long?" Shade growled, bored of the battle.

"She's right here."

The group looked at the door and saw Lia, an older Lia, and a passed out Sasha with no pants on.

"What happen to her? And…Who are you?" Shade asked the older Lia.

"My name's Mia and your friend wss knocked out due to a overstimulating orgasm," Mia said.

"How the heck did she get that?" Tana asked.

"You gotta ask her," Mia shrugged.

Mia put Sasha on the bed and kissed her.

"What the heck?" everyone shouted.

After kissing Sasha, Mia got into Shade's face and stared at her.

"What are you talking about? We're all bi, right?" Mia said, kissing Shade.

Shade was shocked but she tried to fight for dominance, but Mia's serpentine tongue made the fight useless.

"We're not bi," Nina said, pointing to her and Mystic.

Sasha, now awaken from her orgasmic coma, looked at Nina and Mystic.

"Oh, you guys are the only ones who didn't have sex with Sarecus yet, did you?" Sasha said.

All the others froze up and looked over at Nina and Mystic, who were seething mad.

"WHAT?!" Mystic roared, her body surrounded by an aura of water.

"Oh, shit," Nina seethed.

"Special Move: Grand Maelstrom!"

Sasha used her aura to shield the room and Tana from Mystic's attack. The room was filled with a ton of water, but thanks to Sasha's aura, the room wasn't damaged, but everyone-with the exception of Tana-was drenched.

"Mystic, calm down," Sasha soothed. Mystic calmed down, but still seethed.

"It's okay, we need your anger," she added.

"Why?" Shade asked.

"My orgasmic coma was the cause of Sarecus doing it with Gym Leader Elesa and her Electric Queen, Amber," Sasha explained.

Everyone gasped at Sasha's information and got mad.

"Mia, are you ok with what we're about to do?" Shade seethed.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Mia asked.

"Sexual revenge…sweet revenge," Shade said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Time to make our move…"

**-Okay, I'm finished with this. By the by, Sasha isn't great with telling people things without being blunt, right? Now, it's time for the 'Revenge!' saga. It's only three chapters, but they are going to be epic! Oh, and I apologize for not updating as much. I took a break so I'm not on the Internet as much. This won't last long and soon I will update as fast as possible. Now, time to kick some ass in **_**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance **_**and create some new Dream Eaters! I'll see you soon-'Got it memorized?'**

**BlitzSarecus is Kick Divin' outta here!**


	19. Revenge!

**It's time! Sarecus is in for it now! That's right…it's the 'Revenge' saga! Everyone was waiting for this to happen, as was I, so 'ask and you shall receive.' Now, since I can't put the full title inside the box, I'm going to write the full title at the beginning of each chapter. Just know this…Sarecus will feel some soreness after this. If anybody guessed it, this means that all this will happen in 1 day and a half-continuous sex! This is gonna be gooooood! Well, enough with the introduction-time for the main event!**

**Part I: Virgin Payback**

"Ok, so everyone knows the plan?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, Sarecus, it's time for revenge!"

Shade, Sasha, Kiana, Mystic, Nina, Lia, Mia, and Tana were sitting in the room, putting their revenge plan in full effect.

"Ok, Mystic, can you get him to come back?" Shade asked.

"Of course. It'll be no problem," Mystic replied.

"Ok. Nina, you got the venom?" Sasha asked.

Nina smiled and showed them a small vial filled with said blue venom.

"Yep, Nido venom from a Nidoqueen," she said.

"Good," Sasha said. {**A/N: I know Nido poisoning is deadly…if it's from a Nidoking. A Nidoqueen's venom is different…}**

"Alright, girls, let's go!" Shade yelled.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

_Outside…_

The duo was at the Small Stadium, watching a tennis match between two trainers and their Pokémon.

"I can't believe you got with Elesa and her legendary Electric Queen! I'm so jealous!" Souren said.

"Yeah, it was fun," Sarecus replied, "Especially with my first time with an Electric-Type."

"Didn't Sasha come back?" Souren asked.

"No, she was enjoying the show," Sarecus chuckled.

"Oh, man! That's a riot!" Souren snickered.

"So how was your gym battle?" Sarecus asked.

"Fine, I mean, I got the badge," Souren replied, "But you got the better half."

"Ha-ha! Now we need to have our second rival battle," Sarecus said.

"Yeah, we'll have it when we get to Driftveil City," Souren retorted, "and I'm gonna take you down!"

"You wish, bro," Sarecus said.

"Game over!" the announcer blared.

"Dang! I had hoped the Fire Twins would win," Souren said.

"Next time," Sarecus responded.

As they were leaving, they saw Mystic rushing toward Sarecus and Souren.

"SARECUSSSSS!" she cried.

_Man, she still acts like the same as the day I got her… _

"Mystic, what's wrong?" Sarecus asked.

"Sasha won't wake up!" Mystic whimpered.

"Hmm…that's odd," Sarecus said.

"Let's go, Sarecus!" Souren responded.

"No!" Mystic yelled.

"Hm?" they wondered.

"Shade wanted Sarecus to come by himself," she said, breathing slightly.

"Fine," Sarecus declared, "Souren, I'll call you when I find out the problem."

"Ok," Souren responded.

Sarecus followed Mystic all the way to the Pokémon Center.

"Ok," Sarecus breathed, "where is she?"

"Follow me," Mystic said.

Mystic ran up the stairs with Sarecus at her heels. When Sarecus got to the top, he saw Mystic waving her hand to a room she was in.

"Come on!" she shouted.

Sarecus ran into the room and saw neither sign of Sasha or Mystic nor anyone of his team.

"What's going on?" he wondered. Soon, he smelled a scent in the room, a sweet one.

"What is…makin…tha...sm…l…?" he stuttered.

He noticed that he felt heavy and unable to feel his limbs.

"Ugh…what…going…on?" he said woozily.

Soon, Sarecus was on the floor, unable to move. Before complete darkness enveloped him, he heard one thing: "It's time, Sarecus…"

_Couple minutes later…_

Ugh…what the hell was that?" Sarecus mumbled.

He had awoken from the darkness and saw that he was in the same room, a little lighter than before, as when he was drugged.

"Huh? What happened?" Sarecus wondered.

He then noticed that he was on a luxury bed lying down-naked!

"What the hell?!" Sarecus shouted, "I gotta get out of here!"

As he tried to move, he noticed that he couldn't move…period.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Wow, that venom is fast working."

Sarecus then lifted his head and saw Nina and Mystic leaning on the door frame.

"Wait, do you guys know who did this to me?" he asked.

"Of course. We're the ones who did it," Mystic said.

"Say what?!" he exclaimed,"And are you the reason I can't move?"

"Uh-huh. Who do you think put those venom needles in you?" Nina purred.

Sarecus then looked at both his arms and saw thin, blue needles stabbed in his wrists.

"This is what's paralyzing me?" he asked.

"Well, that's not the only thing paralyzed," Mystic said.

"Wha-" Sarecus said when he saw what they were talking about: mini-Sarecus was standing at full attention.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, you're injected with Nido poison," Nina said.

"What?" Sarecus growled, "Nido poison can kill humans in an instant."

"So why are you still alive?" Mystic asked.

Sarecus thought about what Mystic said.

"I have no clue," he concluded.

"Well, let me educate you," Nina said.

"Please do," Sarecus moaned.

"Well, Nido poison from a Nidoking or a Nidoqueen can kill you instantly," Nina explained.

"But," Mystic added, "Take the poison from a horny Nidoqueen and you got a paralyzing agent as well as a sex enhancer."

"What?" he shouted.

"Don't worry, honey," Nina purred, "We'll take care of you."

Nina and Mystic climbed up on the bed and kissed Sarecus' cheeks.

"Hun, pull those needles out of his wrists," Nina purred.

"Sure," Mystic answered.

After Mystic pulled out the needles, Sarecus noticed that the paralyzing agent was fading away.

"Alright, honey, it's time for the main event," Nina said.

Nina took off her pants and stood over Sarecus' face, putting her pussy directly over his mouth.

"Put your mouth to good use," she said.

Sarecus had no choice but to start digging into Nina's tunnel.

"Ooh, that's nice," she moaned, "Mystic…ooh…let's assault him."

Mystic followed Nina's lead as they both stated to lick his member like a lollipop.

"Mmph…" Sarecus groaned.

As the two girls continued their assault, Sarecus decided to grab Nina's waist and hold her still as he continued to eat her out.

"Oh, my. Looks like you're no longer paralyzed," Mystic said.

"Unnh…Mystic, help me," Nina moaned.

Mystic nodded and engulfed Sarecus' member in one swift motion.

"Mystic…" Sarecus moaned, his voice vibrating into Nina.

"OH MY…gosh," she squealed, "I'm ready to cum."

Mystic continued to suck on Sarecus until her tongue felt pre.

"Hmm…salty," she moaned.

Mystic sped up her motions which led up to Sarecus speeding up his progress.

"I'm cumming!" Nina squealed.

She bathed Sarecus' face and mouth with her juices as well as leaking milk. Sarecus then pushed her off and grabbed Mystic's face.

"Now, you want your treat?" he asked.

Mystic could only nod at the question, at which Sarecus began to fuck her mouth. Due to their earlier work, Sarecus was ready to blow way before his original time.

"Here you go…" he groaned.

He shot ribbons of his spunk into Mystic's mouth, in which her cheeks bulged. When he pulled out, Mystic rushed to Nina and transferred some of Sarecus' fluids into her mouth.

"Tasty," Nina said.

"What the hell?! I never shot that much before…" Sarecus wondered.

"The Nidoqueen's venom is fully in effect," Mystic said.

"Good. He'll last for all of us before he's spent," Nina moaned.

"Huh?" Sarecus responded, ignorant of what was going on.

"Never mind," Nina said, "Just focus on us."

Mystic quickly climbed up on Sarecus and position herself over him.

"I'm first, so I hope you have a lot to spend," Mystic purred.

Sarecus didn't say anything, but he grabbed Mystic's hips and slammed her down on him, ripping through her hymen like it was nothing.

"OWWWW!" Mystic howled, "THAT HURTS!"

Sarecus shrugged at her, not caring what happened.

"I'm…a…fix…you," she shuddered.

"Fix me then," Sarecus taunted.

Mystic began bouncing on Sarecus, squeezing Sarecus with all she had.

"Hmm…that's good, but not good enough," Sarecus smiled, getting used to her tightness.

Mystic continued her ministrations, speeding up with every bounce.

"I'm…close," she moaned.

Sarecus held her hips and thrust deeply into her, releasing his seed deep in her womb.

"I'M CUMMING!" she screamed.

When Mystic came, a bright light filled the room, in which Sarecus and Nina had to hide their eyes from it. When the light dissipated, Sarecus couldn't believe his eyes. On his lap was no longer a Dewott, but a Pokémorph Samurott! Her skin was a darker blue than her Dewott form. Her hair was light blonde with a blue streak in it. Her white hair became a fluffy scarf. She had arm guards and leg guards with her hidden blades in it, her tail became short and thin, and her bust went from A to D.

"Mystic?" Sarecus asked, astounded at her evolution.

"Hmm?" she sang.

"Whoa…" Sarecus breathed, "Damn, you sexy!"

However, Mystic was still knocked out from her orgasm, so Sarecus grabbed her head and kissed her. When his lips touched hers, her eyes bounded open. After a minute, she detached from him and smiled.

"I picked the right trainer to have me," she purred.

"What?" Sarecus said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm…Nina, he's all yours," Mystic purred, ignoring Sarecus.

She got up and went to the bathroom, with Sarecus' eyes following her

"Hey! Pay attention," Nina said, slapping his cheek.

Sarecus turned his head and saw Nina already on his lap.

"And you want what she got?" Sarecus said.

"Don't worry," she replied, "You'll get yours."

She positioned herself over him and let herself drop, letting gravity do all the work.

"Wow," he winced, surprised at how tight Nina was.

"Do…not…cum…early," she growled.

She began bouncing on Sarecus, tweaking her nipples as she did so. Soon, she began dripping, and mixing with her virgin blood, helped Sarecus endure Nina's tight vise.

"C'mon, Sarecus. Where's your cocky attitude?" she moaned.

Sarecus grabbed her hands and moved them out the way. He then leaned in and began nibbling on her teat.

"Oh, you devil," she moaned.

With the combination of his thrusting and nibbling, she was on the very verge of cumming.

"Faster…" she cried.

Sarecus sped up his ministrations, in which made her become unstable.

"I'M CUMMING!" she squealed. She drenched Sarecus' thighs and the bed with her juices.

"Ha! That's it?" he scoffed.

"Oh, that was just the beginning."

Sarecus jerked his head and saw the rest of his team in the room, standing there with juices dripping on the ground.

"Oy," Sarecus moaned.

Suddenly, he was hit with the same smell that knocked him out before.

"Damn…" Sarecus moaned before he was enveloped by darkness.

**-Okay, well that is part one of the "Revenge" saga. Sarecus' Dewott evolved into a sexy Samurott and he survived the first wave of sexual assault. However, he still has to survive the next two waves of his 'punishment'. Oh, well…I don't feel that sorry for him…do you? Ok…Next Time: Part 2-Four Plus One Equals… **

**BlitzSarecus…**_**Rush Drop!**_


	20. The 2nd Revenge!

**Well, that was entertaining… Now, Sarecus is entering level two of the 'Revenge!' saga, and this is his biggest battle of all time! Plus, something interesting will happen to him and one of his Pokémon… So, without further adieu, here's 'Revenge!' part 2!**

"Ugh…that's annoying…" Sarecus moaned.

He woke up in the same room in the same state he was in earlier-naked and horny.

"Shit…I'm still horny," he groaned, "Am I still injected with horny Nido venom?"

"Well, he's finally awake."

Sarecus was torn from his thoughts and turned his head. He saw Shade, Sasha, Kiana, and Tana standing in the doorway.

"What is wrong with you?" he groaned, "And why are you doing this?"

"Nothing, silly," Kiana giggled.

"We just want our revenge," Sasha added.

"Revenge?" Sarecus asked, dumbfounded, "Revenge for what?"

"Yes, revenge on your past transgressions," Tana replied.

"What did I do?" Sarecus asked.

"For Mystic and Nina, they just wanted you to love them as you did all of us…with sex," Shade replied.

"Okay, that makes sense for them," he thought, "but what did I do to y'all?"

"You slept with other people!" Sasha yelled.

"What? You were jealous of me having sex with Elesa and Amber?" he asked.

Kiana hopped over to where Sarecus was laying and playfully slapped his face.

"Of course!" she yipped.

"Why would you?" Sarecus asked, "I love each and every one of you."

"You do?" they all asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he said sincerely.

The girls smiled warmly at Sarecus and hugged them.

"Thanks, guys," he said, "Now, will you release me?"

"Nope," Shade replied.

"Why not, honey?" he whined.

"Because we want you," they coursed.

"Shit," he whispered.

Shade began the assault by grabbing Sarecus' member and licking the length.

"Sister, don't hog it all," Sasha argued.

She bend down and double-teamed Sarecus while Kiana and Tana looked on hungrily.

"Hey, Tana," Kiana moaned, "Let's get on his face."

Tana nodded and walked over to Sarecus' face.

"What…are…you two…gonna…do?" he panted.

Kiana grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.

"Just open your mouth," she purred.

Kiana then gestured to Tana and the two began scissoring right over Sarecus, their juices dripping into his mouth. After a while, Shade and Sasha got tired of the sucking Sarecus, so they began rubbing their pussies onto Sarecus' member.

"Holy shit," Sarecus moaned.

Kiana and Tana were the first to cum, gushing their juices all over Sarecus' face as well as a little landing onto Shade and Sasha. The aroma of their juices was enough for Sarecus to blow his load, covering Sasha and Shade with his sticky cum.

"Ahh," they moaned, releasing their juices onto Sarecus.

Sarecus breathed heavily as he looked at his lusty Pokémon and his cum-drenched body.

"Wow, you guys sure are horny," he chuckled.

Kiana grabbed Sarecus' member and gripped him firmly.

"…" Sarecus groaned, "Imma get you."

"You're funny," she purred, "but it won't save you."

She hopped up and engulfed his member inside her pussy.

"Now, pleasure me, master," she moaned.

Sarecus smiled and began thrusting fiercely into Kiana.

As Sarecus thrust, he called Tana to him and pushes his fist deeply into her pussy.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Sarecus maintained his thrusts into Kiana and Tana respectively until he felt that their orgasms were just upon them.

"Girls, are you going to cum?" he said.

They only moaned as he continued to thrust into them.

"I'M CUMMING!" they shouted, releasing their juices all over him.

Kiana's release tightened around Sarecus, making him shoot his spunk into her. Kiana and Tana fainted from the overstimulation Sarecus gave them.

"Two down…Two to go," he smirked.

Sasha jumped Sarecus and began to stroke his member, purring slightly.

"Sasha, no fair," he whined.

"Hmm…what does my stud want me to do?" she purred.

"Yes, what does our master want?" Sasha chimed in.

"Ugh, you guys are evil," Sarecus whined.

The two didn't stop their ministrations until Sarecus groaned, signaling he was at his peak. Shade and Sasha quickly stop their attacks and removed their paws away from him.

"Why you stop?" he groaned.

"You didn't say what you want," Sasha said.

"Fine," Sarecus said, Sasha-my lap, Shade-my face."

The girls quickly got into position, hovering over Sarecus.

"Now, go sl-" he started until his mouth was covered by Shade's lower lips and Sasha's cunt surrounded him.

"MMPH!" he muffled.

"Ohh, master, do it again," Shade purred.

Sarecus, who lost the fight, quickly started working on Shade and Sasha. The two girls moaned loudly as Sarecus began pounding deep into Sasha's cunt with no breaks, and wiggling his tongue into Shade's honey pot, drinking all of her sweet honey.

"I'm cumming," Shade purred.

"So am I, sister," Sasha moaned.

Soon, all three reached their peak: Shade gushing out her juices, soaking Sarecus' face, Sasha soaking Sarecus' thighs with her juices and Sarecus releasing ribbons of semen into Sasha's womb. When they all calmed down, Sasha fainted due to the extraordinary sensations that rocked her body. Before Sarecus could relax (again!), Shade quickly flipped over and inserted Sarecus into her, all in one quick motion.

"Ahhh…" she moaned, releasing more of her juices.

"That's it!" Sarecus roared.

He quickly leans up and latched himself onto one of Shade's nipples, drawing out her Pokémilk.

"Owwww…." She moaned.

Sarecus grabbed her hips and began thrusting deeply and quickly into Shade's oversensitive pussy.

"Sl-slo-slow do-down," she cried.

"No," he said simply.

Due to her being over-stimulated, it wasn't long before she felt the need to release.

"Sarecus…I'm…I'm cum…I'M CUMMING!" she screamed.

She re-soaked Sarecus' thighs as Sarecus released his semen deeply into Shade.

"Oh, my…" she moaned.

Shade fell off of Sarecus and landed on the floor, knocked out.

"Well, that's done," he said.

However, he was quickly tackled by Tana, who was revived somehow.

"How the…" Sarecus said.

"Don't ask, just fuck me, ok?" she said sweetly.

Sarecus shrugged and quickly thrust deeply into Tana.

"Oh, my!" she shouted. Sarecus started his thrusts slowly until Tana was used to the sensation then he quickly sped up, showing no remorse.

"Ahh, no fair," she moaned, "I'll fix you."

Tana then used her internal heat and began boosting the heat.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Sarecus rumbled after each thrust.

"Hmm…" she moaned, enjoying the pain she was causing him.

"You…you…" Sarecus stammered, trying to fight away the pain.

Soon, Sarecus noticed that he was at his limit so he quickly hilted himself deep into Tana.

"Yahh!" she yelled, her flame wrists pluming.

The quick action Sarecus did make Tana squeeze the daylights out of Sarecus, but it was all they needed. Sarecus released the remaining semen he had deep into Tana, while she released her spicy juices all over his waist. (You know when you get out the pool and your swimming gear is soaked. Well, times it by 3 and your Sarecus at this point.) Tana fainted and fell on the ground, her eyes swirling.

"Oof, man what a workout," he huffed.

He got up, stripped the bed (even though that did him no good), and dumped them into the laundry basket next to the door. He then went into the bathroom and washed himself off, taking away the scent of sex, even though after he finished, he still smelled like it. Before he left the bathroom, the same sweet scent that knocked him out was back…again. "Not this time," he said. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it over his face and nostrils, making sure none of the scent got in. He then went back into the main bedroom and saw Mia and Lia on the bed, making out and fingering each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Sarecus said.

However, the towel muffled his voice, so they ignored the noise.

"Wait a sec…" he thought.

He had let in a tiny bit of the scent into his mouth and noticed that the scent's strongest point came from…Mia! He was ready to say something, but he realized that the towel wasn't covering his nose, which allowed the sweet scent to be inhaled.

"Wha…" he slurred before he fell to the floor.

"Hmm…" Mia said, "I was wondering when it would kick in."

"Now what do we do, mommy?" Lia moaned.

"Now we wait for him to wake up. But first…"

_Meanwhile…_

Souren was leaving the Big Stadium with his head held high. He had challenged the Simi Sama basketball team to a battle. Even though he was dealing with some tough opponents, he saw his victory in his hand. In beating the team, he was awarded with being an honorary member to the Simi Sama team as well as getting a rare Pokémon egg. Now he and Rush, his Emboar, were heading toward the Pokémon center for a little R & R.

"Hmm, I wonder what Sarecus is up to?" he said out loud.

"I think he's in some kind of _trouble_," Rush laughed.

"You sure, Rush? It's not like him not to say anything for this long," he said.

Soon, he heard a beep coming from his XV2.

"Wha…" he said.

He tapped the button on the side and a screen came out to show him a text message.

"Let's see…Wha?!" Souren said.

"What's up?" Rush asked.

"You tell me," Souren said.

He then transferred the message to a bigger screen so he and Rush could see. The message read:

_Hey, Souren. I'm sorry for not messaging you. The truth is that Sasha is okay, as well as the rest of the gang. Well, that's not entirely truthful. The girls are angry at me for my 'win' at the Nimbasa Gym so I'm stuck in my room, doing nothing but fucking my team. You see the problem right? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't get in any trouble! Your best pal, Sarecus._

When they finished reading the message, the two looked at each other and began laughing heavily.

"Oh, my, Arecus! That is just plain funny!" Souren laughed.

"Oh, snap! You said it!" Rush guffawed.

The two friends continued laughing as they made their way to the Center.

_Back to Sarecus…_

"Well, that takes care of that," Mia said, putting the XV2 back onto the nightstand.

"Uggh, my head," Sarecus grumbled.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry. We'll fix you right up," Mia purred.

_Great, and doing the others were just levels to get through. I'mma need some serious rest after this._

**-Okay, that's part 2 of 'Revenge!' For those who waited patiently for this to come out, I thank you. My muse has left me and return from time to time, so I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I want to. Don't worry, I'm not going to end this yet, with all these reviews you guys give me. I really appreciate it. Any who, the next chapter will be up tonight or later so don't worry. The 'Revenge!' saga is at its closing so next will be a surprise. Oh, tell me what Pokémon you want to appear in this story and also what kind of Pokémon is in Souren's egg? I leave it to you all to decide these factors. So…**

**I'm outta here!**


	21. End The Revenge!

**Alright, it's now time for the conclusion of the 'Revenge' saga! After this chapter, there'll be no lemons until Chapter 24. I'm tuckered out for lemons, so I gotta try for this one. By the way, this story won't be updated until I finish **_**Hot and Cold Love**_** due to the link between the two stories. Well, here it is-the final 'Revenge' chapter. Oh, and a miracle happens at the end. Stay tuned!**

Part III: Mother-Daughter Bonding.

"Argh, that's not fair," Sarecus moaned.

Sarecus awoke in the room, sunbeams hitting his face.

"What's…what's going on?" he mumbled.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Mia said.

Sarecus sat up in the bed and say Mia and Lia looking at him with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey…Wait, what time is it?" he asked, his grogginess fading away.

"Oh, it's 11:30," Mia said.

"Oh…" Sarecus breathed.

"…from yesterday," Lia said quietly.

Sarecus looked at them and his eyes flared up in anger.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN I WAS RAPED FOR A WHOLE DAY AND A HALF!?" Sarecus roared.

Both Mia and Lia cowered away from Sarecus as his anger rise.

"Um, sorry?" Lia said.

"No…there's no sorry," Sarecus growled, "You're going to pay!"

He immediately jumped on the bed and pounced on to Mia.

"Sarecus! "Honey, get away!" Mia yelled.

Lia was ready to run but Sarecus planned on that. Sarecus placed a Sticky Mat near Lia and waited for her to fall into the trap. Lia unknowingly walked on the mat and fell down.

"Ung! Mom, I'm stuck," Lia cried.

"Hehehe, that's good," Sarecus laughed mischievously, "Now, it's your turn, Mia!"

"Sarecus, I'm sorry," Mia cried.

She tried to crawl away, but Sarecus was too fast for her. Sarecus flipped Mia over so that she was now on her hands and knees, her ass poking out.

"No, you're not. Now, here's some revenge from _moi_!" he roared.

He thrust deeply into Mia's pussy, making her gush out some of her juices onto the floor.

"Sarecus…Ow, stop," Mia moaned, "…That feels good, master."

Sarecus ignored her as he continued to thrust into Mia repeatedly, not letting her get any respite.

"It seems that someone is watching us, my dear," Sarecus growled, "And she's enjoying it."

Mia looked up and saw her daughter playing with her left breast and pussy, deeply watching them without moving from her spot. Mia tried to reach out to her and get away from Sarecus, but Sarecus gripped her breasts and squeezed them, making them leak milk onto the floor.

"Oh my…hiss," Mia moaned.

"You're enjoying this?" Sarecus seethed.

"…Yes!" Mia purred.

"Well, see if you like this!" he roared. He began pounding into Mia like a jackhammer while he began putting more pressure on her breasts, making them release a stream of milk.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," Mia stuttered.

"Now I'm gonna cum deep," Sarecus growled.

"No! Don't do that!" Mia shouted.

"Too late…here it comes!" Sarecus said. He hilted himself deeply into Mia and released his seed into her womb.

"Oh Arecus!" Mia shouted, her eyes rolled back into her head.

She coated his waist and the floor with her and Sarecus' juices mixed. Sarecus released her as she sprawled out on the floor, her eyes rolled back in orgasmic bliss. When Sarecus came into Mia, Lia shot out a lot of her juices, soaking into the mat, making it lose adhesive."Now it's your turn, Lia," Sarecus growled.

"No…please no," she cried. Sarecus pulled her off the Mat and dragged her to the bed.

"Now it time for your punishment," he growled.

Lia closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Sarecus set up Lia the same way he did Mia. Sarecus began to play with Lia's asshole and pussy, making her leak more juices onto the bed. After doing that for a while, he lined himself up with Lia's ass, preparing to thrust into her ass. Before Sarecus could plunge into Lia, he saw that Lia was smiling.

"Wha-" he said.

He was immediately tackled to the floor by a shadow figure.

"Ouch. What the hell?" he asked.

"You do not rape my daughter unless I say so."

Sarecus looked up and saw a dark Pokémorph Serperior looked down at him, her eyes glowing like rubies.

"Damn it," Sarecus muttered. Mia immediately slapped him in the face, not showing any emotion.

"What the hell was that about?" Sarecus yelled. "You must always lose to us," Mia growled.

"Says who?" Sarecus retorted.

"Says me," Mia responded.

Mia called her daughter over to where Sarecus was and whispered into her ear. Lia grinned and grabbed Sarecus' member and gripped it tight.

"Ouch!" Sarecus yelled.

"Lia, it's time," Mia said.

"I know, mother," Lia replied.

Lia climbed up onto Sarecus and placed him near her entrance. She then slide down his pole as she began squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Ungh, that's a strong pussy," Sarecus grunted.

Mia then squatted down over Sarecus' face and placed her pussy onto Sarecus' mouth.

"Now, put your mouth to good use," Mia snarled. Sarecus sighed and began plunging his tongue into Mia's honey pot.

"Oh, Sarecus, your tongue is amazing," she breathed.

"But it doesn't compare to his dick, right Ma?" Lia moaned, enjoying her dominance of Sarecus.

"No, it doesn', my dear," Mia moaned.

The mother and daughter continued to dominate Sarecus, but soon it became a game of pleasure.

"Lia, come closer," Mia breathed.

Lia came closer and began lip-locking with her mother while they enjoyed the treatment Sarecus was giving them. Soon, they were at their breaking point as Mia and Lia began shuddering and squeezing whatever they can, in this case, Sarecus' member and tongue.

"I'M CUMMING!" Mia and Lia screamed in sync.

The two drenched Sarecus in their juices as Lia began squeezing Sarecus, making him release his semen into Lia's womb. Both girls were sprawled out on the floor, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out of their mouth, and satisfying looks on their faces. Sarecus withdrew from Lia's cunt and saw a small torrent of mixed juices seep out of her.

"Hm, I hope she doesn't get pregnant," Sarecus mumbled to himself.

After showering off (again!), he put his clothes back on and went to get his Pokéballs when he noticed that Tana's was missing.

"What the hell?" he wondered to himself.

He then found a note attached to his bag and when he read it, he was in a state of shock. After packing up his stuff, he called his Papi via a holo-phone.

"Papi, is it true?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah," Papi said, "She's definitely pregnant."

"I can't believe it," Sarecus said, shaking his head.

"Well, that's what happens when you fall in love…" Papi said, "…as well as killing them with sex."

Sarecus chuckle a little before he responded.

"How long before she gives birth?" Sarecus said.

"Hmm…by my estimates…I'd say two weeks," Papi responded.

"Ok, then, call when she begins to give birth," Sarecus said.

"Will do, my boy. No go get stronger," Papi cheered.

"Will do," Sarecus said, "See ya!"

After hanging up, Sarecus went up to the counter and ask Nurse Joy if she saw Souren.

"No need to answer that, Nurse Joy."

Sarecus turned around and saw his rival standing next to the door, smirking all the way.

"Hey, Souren! What's up?" Sarecus said.

Souren walked over to Sarecus, laughing to himself.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sarecus asked.

Souren looked up and began to laugh loudly, pointing his finger at Sarecus.

"You-You are!" Souren laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sarecus asked.

Souren calmed himself enough to show Sarecus the X-text message that was sent to him yesterday night. After reading the text, Sarecus grabbed one of the Pokéballs on his waist and threw it up.

"Come out, Mia!" Sarecus said.

The capsule released the Serperior in all her regal aura.

"Whoa, your Servine evolved?" Souren gasped.

Sarecus shook his head and grabbed Lia's Pokéball, releasing her. When Souren saw the Servine and Serperior, he looked at Sarecus with a raised eyebrow.

"Where do you find a wild Serperior?" Souren asked.

"Well, remember when I fell in Wellspring Cave and came out with a Snivy?" Sarecus said.

"…Yeah, and. I still don't understand how you got back to the top," Souren said.

"Well, you're looking at her," Sarecus explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean…" Souren assumed.

"Yep. Say hello to Mia, the mother of Lia," he finished.

"Well, hello Mia," Souren said.

"Hello to you, too," Mia responded.

"Heh, heh," Souren chuckled.

He looked at Sarecus and asked him to come closer.

"Dude, she's sexy," Souren whispered.

"You should see her when she's in Pokémorph form-she's super sexy," Sarecus responded.

"Wait, so she's the one who imprisoned you and raped you for the whole day?" Souren asked.

"…Well, it was everyone who planned this," Sarecus responded.

Souren smacked his face and laughed at Sarecus again. Sarecus returned his Grass-Types and left the Center, with Souren following behind and laughing still.

"Wait. Hold on a second," Souren said.

Sarecus stood outside as Souren went back into the center. After a few minutes, Souren returned with a capsule with a Pokémon egg contained within it.

"Hey, where'd you get that egg?" Sarecus asked.

"A prize I received for beating the Simi-Sama team yesterday," Souren explained.

"Well, what Pokémon is it?" Sarecus asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out in a week," Souren said.

"Cool," Sarecus responded.

After a little while, the duo reached the gate leaving Nimbasa City heading down to Route 6.

"Well, it's time to hit Driftveil City!" Sarecus pumped.

"Yeah, let's go!" Souren cheered.

As they walked down the route, Sarecus saw someone he couldn't believe he saw. The figure had Fire-red hair that spiked in five different directions. He also wore his traditional clothing of a brown (vest, I think…) and pants. The most noteworthy sight was the necklace of six Pokéballs around the figure's neck.

"A-Alder?" Sarecus said.

Alder turned around and saw the person who called him.

"Hm…Wait a sec. Are you Sarecus?" Alder asked.

"Yeah," Sarecus responded.

"Wait a tick. You know Alder?" Souren gasped.

"Well, my brother does," Sarecus said.

"Wait, you mean Xentus is your brother?!" Souren exclaimed.

"Yep!" Sarecus responded.

"If you're looking for him, he's in Driftveil City," Alder said.

"Cool, that's where we're going!" Sarecus responded, "I can't wait!"

"Well, before you go, how about a battle?" Alder asked.

"Alright! You're on!" Sarecus yelled.

**-Okay, well that's the end of 'Revenge'! So we see that Tana's pregnant now and Souren has met the Serperior who orchestrated this 'Revenge Party'! Next chapter will be a Double Battle: Sarecus+Souren V.S. Alder-Ryan! That's right, I'm My Own OC. You're appearing in the next chapter, so don't miss it! Next Time: Champion's Verdict! Oh, and be ready for the Driftveil Drawbridge Battle Royale. Oh, and another surprise will happen next! Remember, if you have any suggestions or want your OC to be featured in this story, just PM me and it will happen. I still need suggestions of what Pokémon will hatch from the egg Souren received last chapter!**

**BlitzSarecus is **_**Outta Here! G'night!**_


	22. Ultimate Tag-Team Battle!

-**Okay, it's time for the battle of the century! Sarecus and Souren have arrived on Route 6 and they meet the Unova Champion-Alder! After talking, Alder requests a battle, and the duo accepts! Enough of this, time to fight!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo® and Game Freak™.**

Alder looked at Sarecus and Souren as they got to a battlefield on Route 6.

"So, Alder. Who do you want to face first?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmm…I think battling both of you will be fun," Alder responded.

"Wait a minute. You want to face both of us?" Souren asked.

"Of course. Battling both of you will show me the bond of friendship both you and your Pokémon have," Alder said.

"Cool! But it's two against one," Souren said.

"Not for long. Ryan, could you come here?"

Sarecus and Souren looked and saw a kid walking towards them. He wore a blue shirt with black sleeves, white shorts, black and red sneakers, and wore a red hat over his spiky brown hair.

"Hello," Ryan said. "Hey. I'm Sarecus and my friend here is Souren," Sarecus said.

"Yo!" Souren said.

"Well, is this fair?" Alder asked.

"Of course! "C'mon, Sarecus-let's battle!" Souren yelled.

"This will be a six-on-six battle-with each trainer using only three Pokémon," Alder explained.

"Battle's over when either side has no more Pokémon," Souren added.

"Enough talk! Let's battle," Sarecus said.

"Hold it!" Souren said.

"Now what?" Sarecus asked.

"Don't want to damage the cutie in the egg, now would I?" Souren said sarcastically.

He put the egg by his bag a foot away from the battle. "Okay," he said, "Now I'm ready."

The teams were ready to battle-Alder & Ryan vs. Sarecus & Souren.

"Alright, let's go, Inferna!" Souren yelled.

"Alright, I'll use Sage. Let's go!" Sarecus said.

The two Pokémorphs Simisage and Simisear took their stand onto the battlefield.

"Hmm…Accelgor, let's go!" Alder yelled.

"I'll use my Tranquill. Go!" Ryan responded.

Accelgor and Tranquill stood on the battlefield.

"You have the first move!" Alder said.

"Thanks! Inferna, use Flamethrower!" Souren commanded.

"Okay, Sage! Use Shadow Claw!" Sarecus said, "Get Accelgor!"

Sage's hands turned shadowy and protruded three sharp claws and rushed at Accelgor.

Inferna shot out a plume of fire and aimed it at Tranquill.

"Accelgor, use Me First and use it on Inferna!" Alder commanded.

Accelgor copied Inferna's Flamethrower and reversed it on Sage.

"Sage, no!" Sarecus yelled. Sage used her Shadow Claw to counter, but Accelgor's Special Attack was higher.

"Tranquill, use Incinerate on Sage!" Ryan called out.

"Huh? Tranquill can't use Incinerate," Souren called out, "That's weird."

However, 'Tranquill' expelled a plume of fire that surrounded Sage as she got hit with Flamethrower.

"Inferna, take out Accelgor with Flamethrower and Stone Edge!" Souren yelled.

Inferna shot out a Flamethrower while tossing pointed stones at Accelgor.

Accelgor couldn't evade as it was burned with attacks and hit with pointed stones

. When the dust settled, both Sage and Accelgor fainted from the super-effective attacks.

"Return, Sage," Sarecus said.

He then studied Ryan's 'Tranquill' as it flew around looking down with a glint in her eyes.

"Hmm…Sasha, come out…" Sarecus whispered to the Pokéball as he threw it.

'Sasha' was ready to battle as she came out the Pokéball.

"Sasha, Flamethrower!" Sarecus commanded.

"Wait a minute. Lucarios can't use Flamethrower!" Ryan cried.

However, the attack hit 'Tranquill', making her crash to the ground.

When the dust settled, Sarecus and Souren saw that Ryan's 'Tranquill' was actually a Zorua.

"How did you know?" Ryan and Souren asked.

"Shade, if you please," Sarecus said. 'Sasha' nodded and transformed into her Zoroark form.

"Hiya!" she said. "You have a Zoroark?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yep! Shade, use Shadow Rasengan!" Sarecus commanded.

Shade formed a glob of dark energy and rushed at Zorua while the energy swirled in her hand. The ball of dark energy connected with Zorua, who flew straight into a tree, knocking her out.

"Zorua…Return," Ryan said.

He returned Zorua and grabbed another Pokéball.

"Don't think I was fooled by your Illusion, buddy," Sarecus said.

"I thought you wouldn't catch on. Servine you're up!" Ryan said as he released Servine from his Pokéball.

"Ok, then. Escavalier, you're up!" Alder shouted.

Escavalier was released from his Pokéball, his spears sharpen to battle.

"Escavalier, use Sword Dance and then use Megahorn!" Alder commanded.

Escavalier used his spears to dance in a warrior style as the spears glow.

Then, Escavalier rushed at Shade with a devastating Megahorn.

"Inferna, use Fire Punch to block Escavalier's attack!" Souren commanded.

Inferna intercepted Escavalier and struck it with Fire Punch.

The two attacks collided and exploded with energy.

When the energy dissipated, both Inferna and Escavalier were knocked out.

"Shade, Flamethrower, quick!" Sarecus commanded.

"Servine, counter with Solarbeam!" Ryan shouted.

Servine charged up and launched a beam of light energy at Shade as she breathed a plume of fire at the beam. The two attacks collided in an explosive pillar.

"Shade, get Servine!" Sarecus said, "Use...Whatever!"

Shade eyes glowed pink as she stared at Servine.

Soon, Servine began floating in the air and quickly smashed to the ground.

After a few tosses, Shade shook out of her trance and saw that Servine fainted from all of Shade's attacks.

"Wow! What was that?" Sarecus said.

"That was Extrasensory, a powerful Psychic attack," Alder explained.

"However, Zoroarks can't learn it unless it was passed down by parent," Ryan added.

"Well, I have no clue how I got it," Shade said.

"No matter! That's so cool!" Sarecus cried.

He then focused his attention on Alder and Ryan. "Looks like you're at the limit's edge," Sarecus said.

"Sure does. It looks like we are at the edge, my friend," Alder said.

"Let's get serious!" Ryan said, "Let's go!"

Ryan threw out a Premier Ball and the Pokémon that came out shocked both Sarecus and Souren. It wasn't taller than Accelgor-but the shock came when it threw up it trademark 'v' at Sarecus and Souren, smiling all the way.

"You…you have a Victini?!" they said. "Yep!" Ryan cheered, "He's a good friend of mine!"

"Well, Volcarona. It's time to help out!" Alder said as he sends out his prized Pokémon.

"Great, their team consists of a Volcarona and a Victini," Sarecus groaned, "It seems we are in for a fight."

"Aw, don't worry about it!" Souren said, "We got this! Go, Sky!"

Souren threw his Pokéball into the air and it released his Purrloin.

"Souren, is this a joke?" Sarecus asked.

Ryan used Sarecus' distraction to apply an attack.

"Hmm…No matter. Victini, use V-Create!" Ryan said.

"Volcarona, use Overheat!" Alder commanded.

The two Pokémon attacked Shade and Sky with respective moves.

"Shade, use Night Daze to counter Overheat!" Sarecus cried.

Shade used Night Daze to protect Sky from Overheat. Night Daze cancelled Overheat, but Victini's V-Create hit home.

"Shade!" Sarecus yelled. When the dust settled, Shade fainted from the V-Create Victini made.

"Damn it! Return…" Sarecus said.

"Well, it looks like it's time to end this," Ryan said.

"You got that right. Kiana, let's party!" Sarecus said.

"You're gonna use Kiana?" Souren asked.

"You're using Sky!" Sarecus said.

"Okay, okay. Just follow my lead!" Souren shouted.

"Victini, use Searing Shot!"

"Volcarona, use Quiver Dance!"

"No, you don't! Sky, use Shadow Shriek to block!" Souren commanded, "Sarecus, get ready to counter-attack!"

Sarecus didn't understand where Souren was coming from but, after remembering their last battle, he realized that if Sky pulled off the move, the Defenses of Volcarona and Victini would drop drastically, making it easy to pull of critical hits.

"Kiana, use Bounce on Volcarona…now!" Sarecus said.

Kiana bounced up into the sky and landed on Volcarona, which was critical due to Volcarona's defenses lowered.

"No! Volcarona!" Alder cried.

When Kiana landed back on her side, Volcarona fainted from the Bounce.

"Return…" Alder said, "Ryan, it's your show."

"Thanks! Victini-Special Move: V-Shot!"

Victini focused his energy to his forehead and shot a few rounds of fire energy that hit Kiana, making her faint.

"Damn it!" Sarecus groaned, "Souren, it's up to you now."

Souren looked at Ryan and his Victini, trying to plan out a way to victory.

"Don't bother planning a victory," Ryan scoffed, "With this move, I win it-Victini, Shadow Shot!"

Victini shot out shadow fire balls at Sky, who couldn't do anything to stop the attacks. As she was pummeled by shadowy fireballs, Souren looked on-powerless.

"SKY! Come on, Sky-do something!" Souren cried.

Soon, Sky began glowing from the attack.

Souren shield his eyes as the light glowed brighter.

When the glow dissipated, Souren saw that in the place of Sky stood a Liepard!

"Sky, you evolved!" Souren shouted.

"And it looks like she learned a new move," Sarecus added, looking in his Dex.

"Alright, let's test it!" Souren smiled as he saw he finally had a chance.

"Victini, Shadow Shot, go!" Ryan cried.

"Sucker Punch then Foul Play, Sky!" Souren commanded.

Sky disappeared and hit Victini twice and then used her claws to slap Victini a couple of times.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Sky released dark energy from her body which hit Victini, which was super-effective.

"Victini, no!" Ryan shouted.

When the dust settled, Victini was unable to battle as he fainted.

"We-we won…" Souren gasped.

"We did it!" Sarecus yelled.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Alder said, "Volcarona, return."

"Victini, return," Ryan said.

"After returning the Pokémon, Sarecus and Souren shook hands with Ryan.

"Where did you meet a Victini?" Souren asked.

"My dad gave it to me," Ryan replied.

"Is there a wild one?" Sarecus inquired.

"Um, I think so…oh, yeah! Liberty Island! There's one there that no one could catch," Ryan said, "You might have a shot at it."

"Cool. We'll meet again, right Ryan?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah! I'll meet you in Opelucid City!" Ryan said.

He then ran off to Nimbasa City while Sarecus and Souren stayed with Alder.

"So, where're you youngsters going next?" Alder asked.

"Driftveil City," Sarecus said.

"Well, that's good," Alder said, "And Sarecus, someone is waiting for you there."

"Who?" Sarecus asked, excited.

"Wait and see," Alder said, "Well, I'm off!"

Alder walked to the Driftveil Drawbridge and disappeared.

"Ok, let's go!" Souren yelled.

"Wait! Wait a minute!"

Sarecus and Souren turned around and saw Elesa running towards them.

"Elesa! What are you doing here?" Sarecus asked.

"I gotta tell you-there's a tournament gonna be held on the Drawbridge in the next hour and I asked for you two to have a spot on it," she replied.

"Cool, but we got to rest our Pokémon," Souren said.

"Give 'em here," she replied.

Sarecus and Souren handed Elesa their injured Pokémon, in which she pulled out a mini-center.

The computer healed the Pokémon to their full health after a couple of minutes.

"Ok. Well, see you guys later," Elesa said.

"Wow," Souren said after Elesa was out of earshot, "I can't believe you had sex with her."

"Ha! Well, let's go do this tournament," Sarecus said.

"I'm game!" Souren said.

The two friends gave the gatekeeper their tickets and walked on the bridge, ready to face the Drawbridge Battle Royale! All the while, one thought continued to course through his mind: _Who's waiting for me in Driftveil City?_

-**Well, this battle had some success. Sky evolved into a Liepard and they beat the Champion and a kid with powerful Pokémon! I'm My Own OC, I hope I did your OC right-if not, let me know what corrections I need to make and I will re-post it. Besides that, I still need ideas for what Pokémon is in Souren's egg-however, try to pick a Ice-Type or a Fighting-Type. Know what? Pick the best choice for you as well as the name. Now that's settled-now it's time for the epic Battle Royale to begin! Oh, and who do you think is the mystery person waiting for Sarecus in Driftveil City? **

**BlitzSarecus is outta here!**


	23. It's Review Time!

-**Hello, I am back! Now before we get to the Driftveil Battle Royale, someone asked me to do a review of the characters so far. Now, this is only one of two review chapters I will EVER do, so read wisely.**

**Sarecus: And we're here so he doesn't mess up…**

**Souren: Tell me about it….**

**Sasha: Blitz, when are gonna have some fun? I'm bored!**

**-Will you guys stop interrupting me?! I'm doing this for my fans!**

**Shade: Hmph. Without us, you wouldn't have any fans!**

**-Why I oughta…**

**Sarecus: You oughta what?**

**-Never mind!**

**Shade: Thought so!**

**-Why you! You better start running!**

**Everyone: RUN!**

**-Excuse me, but I'm gonna fix my OCs. And as I do so, I will describe the characters that are in **_**Sarecus' Journey **_**as well as revealing my ace in the hole! So here it is-It's Review Time!**

**These guys are the main characters:**

**Trainer's Name: Sarecus Ottomachi**

**Age: 15**

**Hair Color: Silver-grey**

**Starter: Oshawott**

**History: **Sarecus began his journey two weeks before this point and loving it ever since. He plans to become strong enough to face his brother, Xentus. He just got thrust into the Poképhilia rush when he caught his first Pokémon, Joy.

**Pokémon**

**Name: Shade**

**Species: Zoroark**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Illusion**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Drive**

**Status: In party**

**Features: Black fur with purple highlights going through her hair**

**Bust: D-cup**

**History: **Shade was Sarecus' first Pokémon to join him. She and her best friend, Sasha, lusts after Sarecus, and after she evolved, they got their chance. She is one who doesn't like to share Sarecus with anyone except Sasha.

**Move set: Night Daze, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Extrasensory**

**Special Moves: Shadow Daze, Shadow Rasengan, Flame Blast**

**Name: Sasha**

**Species: Lucario**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Justified**

**Hidden Ability: Regen-Energy**

**Status: In party**

**Features: Shiny Lucario features w/ blond hair replacing her sensors**

**Bust: D-cup**

**History: **Sasha is Souren's sister (in a sense) who is deeply in love with Sarecus. She had no competition except for Sasha. Now, she will do whatever it takes to get in his pants.

**Move set: Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Calm Mind, Psychic**

**Special Moves: Aura Rasengan, Aura Storm, Calm Boost, Psy Storm**

**Name: Mystic**

**Species: Samurott**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Hidden Ability: Charm Lust**

**Status: In Party**

**Features: White hair with Blond highlights, Pokémorph, Arm guards and leg guards-**

**Bust: D-cup**

**History: **Sarecus' second Pokémon; she was a shy one, always hiding from Sarecus. When she evolved, she became braver but brash, especially when she found out that she wasn't bed by him. After getting her chance, she evolved into her final form, which now has her lusty for her trainer.

**Move set: Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Air Slash, Razor Shell**

**Special Moves: Razor Slash, Razor Ice, Dry Ice Smash, Typhoon, Grand Maelstrom **

**Name: Joy**

**Species: Audino**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Regenerator**

**Hidden Ability: Heat Boost**

**Status: Helping Mami and Papi in Day-Care**

**History: **Sarecus' first caught Pokémon (excluding Shade) in the wild, this sweet, innocent Pokémon fell in love with Sarecus the day he saved her. She was the first one to thrust Sarecus into Poképhilia.

**Move set: Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Attract, Heal Pulse**

**Special Move: Hyper Bolt**

**Name: Tana**

**Species: Blaziken**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Hidden Ability: Drive Point**

**Status: In Labor**

**History: **A gift from a close friend, Tana is one who is quiet and thinks deep about everything. When she's alone with Sarecus, she loses that persona and becomes a horny and lust-crazed Pokémon whose only desire is to dominate him.

**Move set: Sky Uppercut, Flare Blitz, Sky Attack, Blast Burn**

**Special Moves: Flare Strike, Sky Blast, Upper Blitz**

**Name: Sage**

**Species: Simisage**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Overgrowth**

**Hidden Ability: Gluttony **

**Status: In Party**

**History: **A gift, Sage and her sister were Sarecus' second and third Pokémon he obtained. She is quieter than her sister and always sweet talk her way out of trouble.

**Move set: Shadow Claw, Leaf Storm, Nasty Plot, Puff-Puff**

**Special Move: Lust Dance**

**Name: Sin**

**Species: Simipour**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Hidden Ability: Gluttony**

**Status: Day-Care**

**History: **A gift, Sin and her sister were Sarecus' second and third Pokémon he obtained. She is one who is out-spoken, never losing her edge, and taking what she wants.

**Move set: Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Sexy Beam, Low Sweep**

**Special Move: Lust Dance**

**Name: Nina**

**Species: Scrafty**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Hidden Ability: Moxie Buster**

**History: **A Scrafty who led Sarecus and Souren out of one of the Relic Castle. She is quick to think and act, especially when it comes to having sex with her master.

**Move set: Focus Punch, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Dance, Payback**

**Special Move: Zen Punch**

**Name: Kiana**

**Species: Lopunny**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Cute Charm**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Overdrive**

**Previous Trainer: Bruce Collum**

**History/Personality: **After joining up with Sarecus, she seemed to have a problem doing battles. However, after raping Sarecus 8 times (not including the 'Revenge!'), she shows that she enjoys battling, especially when she gets her 'reward.

**Move set: Drain Punch, Bounce, Ice Beam, Attract**

**Special Move: Spiral Strike**

**Name: Lia**

**Species: Servine**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Hidden Ability: Cum Siphon**

**History: **A Servine with an attitude, Lia is one snake that Sarecus always uses if he's not finished for the night. She gained the ability to transform into a Pokémorph thanks to her mother.

**Move set: Leaf Storm, Twister, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade**

**Special Move: Leaf Typhoon, Leaf Saw, Aerial Storm**

**Name: Mia**

**Species: Serperior**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Hidden Ability: Cum Siphon**

**History: **Lia's mother, this Serperior is always in charge. She makes sure that Sarecus pays attention to her at all times, making the others both jealous and horny.

**Move set: Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant, Aerial Ace, Iron Tail**

**Special Move: Frenzy Strike**

**Trainer's Name: Souren Takanio **

**Age: 15**

**Hair Color: Red hair with white streaks**

**Starter: Tepig**

**History: **Souren is Sarecus' best friend as well as rival. He pushes his sister Lucario to reveal her love to Sarecus. He has known to be brash, but will know when to be sensitive, especially to his Pokémon. He has mated with his Pokémon a few times, not really thinking about it. When he noticed that 95% of his team is female and lusts for him, he gets stressful, resulting to his phrase: "Now I'm turning into Sarecus!"

_**Pokémon **_

**Name: Rush**

**Species: Emboar**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Hidden Ability: N/A**

**History/Personality: **Rush is Souren's top fighter as well as friend. Rush is a powerhouse in Souren's team but he is one of those funny guys when he's not serious

**Move set: Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Head Smash, Thunderpunch**

**Special Moves: Thunder Blitz, Hammer Blitz, Inferno Arm, Ele-Flame Smash**

**Name: Sky**

**Species: Liepard**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Limber**

**Hidden Ability: Reckless**

**History/Personality: **Souren's first caught Pokémon. Souren didn't realized that 'Leone' was actually female, which he earns the 'evil eye' from her. She is the most sluttish female on his team, apart from Tia, Sake, or Inferna. She is fiery in any given time, but is cool and nice as always.

**Move Set: Shadow Ball, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Foul Play**

**Special Moves: Sucker Punch, Shadow Shriek, Foul Blast**

**Name: Sake**

**Species: Simipour**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Hidden Ability: Gluttony**

**History/Personality:** A Panpour with a serene silence. She is quiet, but make her mad and she'll let loose a Scald that actually burns! Now a Simipour, she has one objective: Fuck Souren until he faints.

**Move Set: Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Ice Beam, Rain Dance**

**Special Moves: Icy Rain, Lust Dance**

**Name: Lily**

**Species: Lilligant**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Own Tempo**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Scent**

**History/Personality: **Souren's third Pokémon. Lily is a sweet and caring Pokémon that looks out for others. She has earned the respect from her teammates: on and off the battlefield. When she's aroused, her flower emits a powder that makes anyone horny-a terrible side effect if you're Souren, that is.

**Move Set: Quiver Dance, Solarbeam, Petal Dance, Sunny Day**

**Special Moves: None so far**

**Name: Tia**

**Species: Scrafty**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Special Ability: Moxie Buster**

**History/Personality: **Tia is the older sister of Nina. She, along with her sister, helped and guided Souren out of a Relic Castle cavern. She is quiet but brash and she is always tries to get into Souren's pants.

**Move Set: Focus Punch, Dragon Dance, Hi Jump Kick, Payback**

**Special Moves: Payback Blast, Dragon Tsunami (Boosts Attack and Sp. Attack to limit)**

**Name: Inferna**

**Species: Simisear**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Hidden Ability: Gluttony**

**History: **A Simisear with a love for Souren, Inferna is one of Souren's main powerhouses in his team. She has a spicy attitude when she is around Souren, but she is soft-spoken around anyone else.

**Move Set: Flamethrower, Stone Edge, Focus Blast, Scald**

**Special Moves: Boiling Water, Blaze Edge, Flame Blast**

**Name: Rocky**

**Species: Roggenrola-Boldore**

**Gender: Supposedly Male**

**Ability: Sturdy**

**Hidden Ability: Unknown at this point**

**History: **Souren's second Pokémon that he caught. Since Souren doesn't use Rocky as much, nothing is known about it. Souren has now decided to let Rocky battle more so his team can become stronger.

**Move Set: Stone Edge, Rock Blast, Earthquake, Flash Cannon**

**Special Move: Unknown at this point**

**Trainer's Name: Bruce Collum**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**OC belongs to: Animefan215**

**Hair Color:**

**Starter: Snivy**

**History: **Bruce was Sarecus' second rival that he met at Nimbasa City. He returns to travel with Sarecus to Lacunosa Town, where the first Pokémon Junior Cup was being held. The only thing about him is his necklace, which glows when he's pumped.

**Pokémon**

**Name: Amaya**

**Species: Zoroark**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Illusion**

**Hidden Ability: Unknown**

**History: **Raised from a baby, Amaya is one Pokémon whose loyalty to Bruce in unchallenged. She is also the closest to Bruce, making one Roxy jealous of her.

**Move Set: Faint Attack, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Night Slash**

**Special Move: Shadow Rasengan**

**Name: Hana**

**Species: Servine**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Hidden Ability: Unknown**

**History: **She is a Pokémon who is outspoken and rash, especially to Bruce. She never has fainted, making her one strong survivor.

**Move Set: Leaf Blade, Twister, Solarbeam, Aerial Ace**

**Special Move: Leaf Saw**

**Name: Sensei Sin**

**Species: Sawk**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Inner Focus**

**Previous Trainer: Sarecus**

**History: **Sensei is one cool cat. He never has an outburst, never gives in to anger, and will make sure that his loyalty belongs to his trainer.

**Move Set: Bulk Up, Focus Blast, Karate Chop, Close Combat**

**Special Move: Focus Pulse**

**Name: Roxy**

**Species: Growlithe**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**Hidden Ability: Blaze Heat**

**History: **She's a sweet-loving Pokémon, but will release a Flamethrower on anyone who threatens her friends. After being rescued from abandonment, Roxy is exceptionally loyal to Bruce and is very protective. When first met, she burned up Bruce's clothes, thinking it was funny…

**Move Set: Flamethrower, Take Down, Bulk Up, Flame Charge**

**Special Moves: Inferno Boost, Flame Smash, Inferno Charge**

**Trainer's Name: Skyla**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Black with blue streaks**

**Starter: Oshawott**

**History: **A hyper-active girl who battles anyone she sees. However, she has a dark secret that is revealed in the next chapter. She also has a hidden crush on Souren, but she never let him know it…

**Pokémon**

**Name: Wind**

**Species: Whimsicott**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Prankster**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Scent**

**History: **Wind is a free-spirit, always looking on the bright side of things. She's the main reason Skyla is bi-the two hit it off in the Pinwheel Forest.

**Move Set: Cotton Guard, Hurricane, Tailwind, Energy Ball**

**Special Move: Energy Guard**

**Name: Searer**

**Species: Simisear**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Blaze**

**History: **Searer is a hothead Pokémon that throws a tantrum when he loses. However, his anger fades when Skyla gives him a blow-job.

**Move Set: Scald, Thunderpunch, Flamethrower, Low Sweep**

**Special Move: Low Flame Sweep**

**Name: Carly**

**Species: Dewott**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Hidden Ability: Quick Strike**

**History: **A quiet and resourceful Dewott, Carly is one Pokémon Skyla can count on. She looks up to Mei-Mei as a big sister and follows her example-not the best example to follow.

**Move Set: Water Pledge, Revenge, Aerial Ace, Ice Beam**

**Special Moves: Ice Pledge, Aerial Blast**

**Name: Mei-Mei**

**Species: Meinfoo**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Regenerator**

**Hidden Ability: Cum Rush**

**History: **Mei-Mei is a saucy Pokémon with issues. The two get along until they meet and join Souren on the journey. Then they start competing who gets to 'get him' next. She doesn't want to share Skyla or Souren with anyone.

**Move Set: Aura Sphere, Bounce, Payback, Stone Edge**

**Special Move: Aura Rasengan, Aura Smash, Payback Blast**

**Trainer's Name: Ryan**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**OC belongs to: I'm My Own OC**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Starter: Snivy**

**History: **Ryan's a kid who never backs down from a challenge. He is a quiet reserve before battling but after, he's pumped with energy. He pushes Sarecus to the edge with his partner Victini in every battle.

**Team: Victini, Zorua (F), Servine (M), Tranquill (M), Oshawott (F)**

**-*Huff-Huff*- We have described every trainer and Pokémon so far. And now, I reveal to you my ace in the hole! I am introducing my proud OC-with a story of his own…the one…the only…XENTUS OTTOMACHI!**

**Trainer's Name: Xentus Ottomachi**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 21**

**Hair Color: Blond and Black**

**Starter: Eevee**

**History: **The older brother of Sarecus and the Unova Champion (spoilers!-Sarecus and Souren don't know yet), he's the main reason Poképhilia is legal in Unova. He retired as a trainer three years ago due to an accident, but rejoined after fighting the case against Poképhilia. His dream is to face his younger brother and see the growth in him.

**-All of Xen's other Pokémon are shrouded in mystery, as no one has faced his team…yet.**

**-There you have it folks, the first review chapter of **_**Sarecus' Journey**_**. Now, I am going to hunt down those brats that insulted me. **

**(Hears rattling in the closet, I walk towards the closet…)**

**-Ah, I wonder who that could be?**

**(Open doors wide-Sees Shade, Sasha, Souren, and Sarecus cowering in fear)**

**Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**-That's it! Sasha, Shade! To my den…Now!**

**(The two girls rushed to the den)**

**-As I deal with them…Oh, Lucretia!**

**(Lucretia the Latias comes up…)**

**-Take 'care' of these guys…**

**Lucretia: (slurps tongue) with pleasure!**

**-(Closes closet door, leaving Sarecus and Souren to a lusty Latias)**

**-(hears howling from the closet) Next time-Sensing the Unexpected. Stay tuned!**

**(Rushes to den…)**


	24. Sensing the Unexpected!

-**Oof! Reviewing takes a lot out of ya. But it was worth it! Now, let's begin with the Battle Royale! And be on the lookout on the surprising twist in the story! Now, let's get our battle on! Oh and there will be a shocker in the story…see if you spot it! Now, let's get it on!**

Sarecus and Souren signed up for the Driftveil Drawbridge Battle Royale, which used the Double Battle format.

"The rule states you can only use two Pokémon," Sarecus quoted.

"So which two are you going to use?" Souren asked.

"Um…Oh! I'm going to use Nina and Lia," Sarecus said, "What about you?"

"Well...I'm gonna use Rocky and Inferna for this battle," Souren replied.

After signing up, the guys stand in the middle of the bridge, where the fights would be held.

"What's the battle prize for this Royale?" Souren asked.

"The Seven Feather Set as well as a mystery gift," Sarecus said.

"I wonder what that is?" Souren asked.

Soon, they were interrupted by the announcer's intercom.

"Are you trainers ready to battle?" the announcer roared.

"Yeah!" In the first round, it was Sarecus vs. Hugh, Souren vs. Zero, someone named Plasma vs. Ziggy, and Tyree Vs. Sean. When the first battle was over, Souren and Sarecus breathed as they got through the first round. "Okay! Semifinal rounds: Sarecus vs. Souren and Plasma vs. Tyree," the announcer roared.

"Well, only one of us can go to the finals," Souren said.

"Yep, so let's decide it," Sarecus responded.

"Okay! For the first match, it's Sarecus versus Souren," the announcer said.

The two stand at their positions, ready to battle.

"Are you ready to battle, Sarecus?" Souren asked.

"You bet!" Sarecus replied.

"Battle begin!" the announcer said.

"Nina! Lia! It's time to battle!" Sarecus said, releasing his Pokémon.

"Rocky! Inferna! Let's go!" Souren roared.

The Pokémon were ready to battle against each other, already pumped for it.

"Lia! Let's start it off by using Leaf Typhoon!" Sarecus said.

Lia whipped up a huge tornado of razor sharp leaves and send them towards Rocky and Inferna.

"Inferna, use Flame Burst!" Souren said.

Inferna shot out a fireball at the typhoon of leaves. However, the wind in the leaves made the fireball turned into an inferno that enveloped Inferna and Rocky.

"Rocky, counter using Earthquake!" Souren cried.

Rocky vibrated and let loose the attack, dissipating the fire tornado.

"Nina, use Hi Jump Kick on Rocky! Lia, use Leaf Saw on Rocky!" Sarecus cried.

The attacks landed, with Rocky trying to hold back the attacks.

"Rocky! Take it!" Souren shouted.

Suddenly, the Roggenrola began glowing white with energy. Both Lia and Nina backed off as they were blinded by the light.

"Rocky! You're evolving!" Souren said.

When the glow dissipated, Souren was met with his newly evolved Boldore.

"Boldore!" Rocky shouted.

Souren's eyes looked at Rocky noticing the tone was higher, not normal for a male.

"Huh? Wait a sec…" Souren said.

He walked up to Rocky and examined it. After he finished examining Rocky, Souren sighed and held his head.

"Great…that's just great," Souren said.

"What?" Sarecus asked.

"Don't worry about it. Inferna, use Stone Edge!" Souren responded.

The jagged rocks hit Nina and Lia with a lot of velocity.

"Nina, dodge and use Dragon Dance!"

Nina began moving her body in a belly-dancer fashion, increasing her Attack and Speed.

"Now, use Zen Punch!"

Nina's fist glowed purple and white as she rushed at Rocky at exceptional speed.

"Inferna, intercept using Blazing Blast!" Souren commanded.

Inferna created a big orb of fire and flung it at Nina. When Nina's fist connected to the orb, the energy inside it exploded, covering all four Pokémon in battle. When the smoke and dust cleared, Inferna, Nina, and Lia had fainted from the explosion.

"No way…" Sarecus groaned.

"The winner by one Pokémon is Souren!" the announcer cried.

"I did it…I won!" Souren shouted.

"Damn it…well, I'm glad that it was my rival that beat me," Sarecus said.

"You know it!" Souren said.

Sarecus returned his Pokémon and Souren returned Inferna, leaving Rocky out.

"Rocky…are you a girl?" Souren asked.

"Souren! What kind of question is that?" Sarecus asked.

"Shh. "Well, are you?" Souren asked.

"…Boldore," Rocky sighed.

Souren adjusted his XV2 so he could understand Rocky.

"Say again," Souren commanded.

"…sorry, master," Rocky sighed.

The tone of Rocky's voice confirmed Souren's suspicions.

"So you are a girl," Souren sighed.

"Oh, cool it, dude," Sarecus said, "So what if Rocky's a girl?"

Souren returned Rocky back to her Pokéball and turned to Sarecus.

"It's because...I'm becoming like you, dude," Souren responded.

"Ha! That's cool by me," Sarecus laughed, "It's good that you imitate me."

"Whatever…" Souren groaned.

The duo watched as Ty's Drilbur and Tranquill was knocked out by a Water Pledge attack.

"And the winner of the second match is Plasma!" the announcer roared.

"So I'm facing Plasma, huh?" Souren said.

"Watch it. Plasma has a Dewott and a Mienfoo," Sarecus warned.

"Man, I'm at a serious disadvantage," Souren thought.

"Next battle will begin in 15 minutes," the announcer said.

Souren healed up his Pokémon and was waiting for the battle. Plasma walked near Souren and looked at him.

"Be prepared to lose…" Plasma said.

"Don't count on it," Souren replied.

After Plasma walked off, Sarecus came up and look at Plasma suspiciously.

"Souren. Doesn't Plasma remind you of someone?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking a previous tournament," Souren responded.

"Will our two finalists come to the battlefield?" the announcer said.

"Alright, buddy. You gotta win!" Sarecus cheered.

"Don't worry-I will," Souren replied.

Souren headed to his position onto the battlefield, waiting for his opponent. Plasma came up a minute after Souren, taking her place onto the stage.

"Okay! Let's begin!" the announcer roared.

"Go Mei-Mei and Carly!" Plasma shouted.

"Okay, Rocky and Inferna. Let's go!" Souren commanded.

Plasma's Mienfoo and Dewott faced off against Souren's Simisear and a Boldore.

"Mei-Mei, use Hi Jump Kick on Rocky!" Plasma commanded.

Mei-Mei jumped up and raised it leg to hit Rocky with a devastating kick.

"Inferna, move Rocky now!" Souren commanded.

Inferna picked up Rocky and dodged Mei-Mei's attack, which failed as she landed in front of Souren.

"Ouch…" Souren winced.

"Owie!" Mei-Mei whined.

She looked up and eyed Souren, in which she smiled...at him.

"Huh?" Souren wondered.

"Mei-Mei, come back!" Plasma shouted.

"Rocky, use Earthquake now!" Souren shouted.

Rocky vibrated again, causing both an injured Mienfoo and Carly to fall.

"Now, Double Stone Edge!" Souren commanded.

Both Inferna and Rocky fired tons of pointed stones at Mei-Mei and Carly.

"Carly, slice and dice those rocks!" Plasma commanded.

Carly used her scalchops and cut the stones that came near them.

"Mei-Mei, use Drain Punch!"

Mei-Mei rushed toward Rocky and successfully connected the punch.

"Rocky, hold her down!" Souren commanded.

Rocky used her two legs and held Mei-Mei down, making sure she didn't move.

"Now, use Earthquake!" Souren commanded.

Rocky vibrated and hit Mei-Mei with a quake.

"Ohh…" Mei-Mei moaned.

Soon, Mei-Mei fainted as she released some liquids onto the ground.

"Damn…she came from Rocky's vibrations," Souren groaned.

"You bastard! Carly, use Ice Beam on Rocky! Then use Revenge!" Plasma roared.

Carly unleashed a beam of energy out of her mouth and froze Rocky in her place. Then Carly hit the frozen Rocky with a force of red energy. When the two attacks hit their mark, Souren saw that Rocky fainted from the combo attacks.

"Wow! Now it's a one on one, with Plasma having the advantage!" the announcer roared.

"Give up, Souren!" Plasma roared, "You'll never beat me!"

Souren smirked as he heard Plasma's voice, recognizing the voice and tone.

"Sure, sure…_Skyla._ Inferna, remove her hood!" Souren smirked.

Inferna rushed up and pulled the hood away, revealing the face of a girl with black hair with blue streaks and glasses.

"I figured as much…" Souren said.

"How'd you guess?" Skyla asked.

"Wasn't hard…with what you told me at the Skyarrow Battle Royale," Souren chuckled...

_Flashback…After Sarecus' win…_

"_Damn it," Souren groaned. _

_Souren sat in the building, waiting for Sarecus. _

_"What's wrong?" Skyla asked._

_ Souren turned and saw a girl his age with black hair with blue streaks, wearing a white shirt, blue short-shorts, and black sneakers. On her shirt was an emblem on the sleeve that was a shield shape with a P in the middle with a Z-shaped lightning bolt behind it. Souren saw it but ignored it. _

_"I lost to my friend," Souren said. "Who? That Sarecus kid?" she replied. _

_"Yeah…how did you…" Souren asked._

_ "I'm the one who faced him in the semifinal round," Skyla said. _

_"Hmmm…So you're Skyla," Souren said. _

_"And you must be Souren," she responded. _

_"Touché, gorgeous," Souren smirked._

_ Skyla laughed at Souren's corny joke before continuing their conversation. _

_"So…why didn't you give up?" Skyla asked. _

_"Because…I'm going to surpass him, believe it!" Souren pumped._

_ "Huh. That should be fun," Skyla responded, "Well, I'll see you around."_

_ "Okay, sure," Souren said, "Wait, when will I see you again?" _

_"Why? Miss me already?" Skyla purred. _

_"Uh…no. I just want to battle you," Souren stammered. _

_"Sure, sure, Mr. Hopeless Romantic. Well, when you hear me tell you to give up, don't get mad," she said. _

_Souren laughed at her while thinking: is she flirting with me? Souren didn't get to ask because Skyla gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Bye, Souren," she purred. _

_She ran out in the direction of Pinwheel Forest, while Souren waved at her fleeting form, rubbing the area she kissed him…_

_Flashback Ends…_

"Oh, now I remember," she said.

"Yeah. So let's see if you got what it takes to beat me!" Souren shouted.

"Ooh. You're a cocky one, especially at a type-disadvantage," Skyla smirked.

"Sure! Inferna, use Blazing Blast!" Souren commanded.

"Carly, counter with Aqua Sword!" Skyla commanded.

Inferna unleashed a huge ball of fire as Carly used her scalchops to create a huge blade of water.

Carly rushed at Inferna with her blades as Inferna waited patiently for Carly to close the gap. _Why is she not moving…wait, is he planning to…! _As soon as Carly was inches from Inferna, Inferna exploded the immense fireballs in her hand; the explosion enveloping them both. When the smoke cleared, Carly had fainted while Inferna was barely standing.

"The winner is Souren Takanio!" The announcer roared.

"Whew…Return, Inferna," Souren breathed.

Skyla returned Carly before running off to Driftveil City.

"Wait…Skyla!" Souren shouted.

Souren was about to run after her before Sarecus stop him.

"Get your prize…I'll get her," Sarecus said. As Sarecus chased after Skyla, Souren stood next to the chairman and received his prize.

"Here you go! The Seven Wing Set!" The chairman shouted.

"Thanks," Souren said.

"And for your mystery prize…a set of new Pokéballs!" the chairman continued.

Souren eyed the new Pokéball: it was pink all around with a red center. On the top of it was an S emblem carved into the ball.

"What kind of ball is this?" Souren asked.

"Ask your Pokédex," The chairman requested.

Souren pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the ball: _This is called a Slut Ball. Just as the name suggests, when a Pokémon is caught, it makes them your sex slaves, or sluts. They will battle as normal but with a price on the user. Catch rate: Moderately High. Works especially well when used on the opposite gender of trainer. _

"Uh-huh," Souren said, "Thanks-Now for my next mission!"

Souren put his prizes into his bag and rushed off to Driftveil City, hoping to catch up with Sarecus and hopefully Skyla.

"I just hope Sarecus caught her," he groaned.

When he entered Driftveil City, he saw Sarecus talking to a guy wearing a cowboy hat. Souren ran up to the duo, hoping to gain something. Sarecus was the first to notice him and looked at him.

"Souren, I missed her," Sarecus said.

"Don't worry. I'll see her again," Souren said.

"I reckon you will," the cowboy said.

"Hey, aren't you Clay, the Driftveil Gym Leader?" Souren asked.

"Yep! And I was just asking your friend here for a favor," Clay responded.

"Well, what is it?" Souren asked.

"Find Team Plasma. They're hiding here…I just know it," Clay said.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Sarecus growled.

"Yeah. Let's look around," Souren said.

The duo rushed past Clay and tried to collect information. After a while, Souren picked up a lead saying that Team Plasma was hiding in the Cold Storage. Sarecus and Souren rushed over to where the Cold Storage area was and when they arrived, they saw Skyla, in her Plasma Grunt outfit, blocking the door to the Cold Storage.

"Skyla! You're a part of Team Plasma?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah…So what?" she replied.

"Don't you know what you're doing?" Souren asked.

"Yep…and my job right now is to block your progress here. Mei-Mei, come on out!" Skyla said.

Mei-Mei came out of her Pokéball and blocked Sarecus and Souren from entering the Cold Storage.

"I'm not letting you block us," Sarecus growled.

Sarecus was about to send out his Pokémon when he felt someone grasped his arm. Sarecus looked up and saw Souren looking at him seriously.

"Go. I'll handle her," Souren said.

"Are you sure?" Sarecus questioned him.

"Trust me...I got this. Just stop Team Plasma from doing…whatever it is they're doing in there," Souren replied.

"Okay…Meet you in there," Sarecus said.

He rushed to the door, trying his best to pass Skyla and Mei-Mei.

"Mei-Mei, use Drain Punch! Don't let him inside!" Skyla shouted.

Mei-Mei rushed toward Sarecus and almost hit him before she was tackled to the ground by Souren.

After Sarecus entered the Cold Storage, Souren got up and hugged Mei-Mei in his grasp, not letting her go.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mei-Mei shouted.

"Nope," Souren smiled.

Skyla rushed toward Souren as he held up a hand.

"Don't come any closer or your Mienfoo will get it," Souren threatened.

Skyla looked at him, wondering what he meant. _He doesn't have anything to threaten her with..._

"What are you talking about? Get her with what? You don't have anything," she asked, smirking.

Souren smiled as he moved one of his hands away, making sure Mei-Mei didn't get out of his grasp.

"Are you sure, Skyla?" he asked, "You sure I don't have anything to do with Mei-Mei?"

"Of course...Wait..." Skyla said.

She saw that Souren's hand began rubbing up Mei-Mei's leg, getting closer to her honeypot.

"What are you doing?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Hmm…I just don't know, you bad girl," Souren growled.

Suddenly, Mei-Mei began squirming as Souren began rubbing her entrance. Skyla watched as Souren began rubbing Mei-Mei's cunt more. She unconsciously began rubbing her pussy through her Plasma Grunt outfit.

"No…stop, please," Mei-Mei moaned.

"Bad girls must be punished," Souren said.

"W-w-what did I d-d-do?" she stammered.

"You tried to hurt my friend," Souren growled.

"I-I'm sorry. Please stop!" Mei-Mei shouted.

"Nope," Souren said.

"Why?" Mei-Mei moaned.

"Blame your trainer," Souren said, "Look at her."

Mei-Mei lifted her head as she saw Skyla began rubbing herself, enjoying the lewd act Souren was performing on her Pokémon.

"M-master…are you turned on by this lewd act?" she moaned.

"…Yes," Skyla responded, "Yes I am."

Before Mei-Mei had a chance to respond, her eyes shot wide as Souren stuck two of his fingers inside of her cunt. Souren grunted as Mei-Mei's walls tighten around his fingers.

"Take them out…" she moaned "I'm still a...a"

"Oh? Never had something up here, have you?" Souren chuckled.

"N-no…please take them out, I beg of you," she pleaded.

"Hmmm…I don't think so," Souren replied.

He began thrusting his fingers into Mei-Mei as he continued to hold her up. Souren looked and saw that Skyla had dropped her panties and began fingering herself all the while looking at him.

"Souren, stop…" Skyla moaned, "Stop fingering my Pokémon."

Souren decided to do the opposite of what Skyla wanted as he thrust a third finger up into Mei-Mei, who was drooling from the euphoria she was receiving. Soon, Mei-Mei's eyes began rolling back as Souren kept up the pace of thrusting his fingers into her. His hand became slick of her juices.

"Wow, so much juice is coming out of you," Souren purred into her ear.

"Don't say such things," she whined "You'll drive me to the edge."

"Well let's get you to the edge!" Souren shouted.

Souren then thrust his thumb into Mei-Mei's tail hole, which made her squirm even more.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Mei-Mei shouted, "Do me more!"

Mei-Mei's eyes rolled back as she released her juices onto Souren's hand. When Souren removed his hand, a stream of yellow liquid came out of Mei-Mei's pussy.

"I'm peeing…" she moaned.

Souren held her as she peed herself onto the ground. She slumped into his arm after releasing her juices onto the ground.

"Wow. I didn't think I could do that with my fingers," Souren said, surprised at his own actions.

He looked up and saw Skyla blushing at him, with a damp spot between her legs on her Plasma uniform.

"Ah, still horny, I see," Souren chuckled.

"S-Shut up!" she said.

She returned the fainted Mienfoo back into her Pokéball and walked up to Souren, right into his face.

"What?" he asked.

Skyla then grabbed his collar and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips. Souren was surprised but soon melted into the kiss.

"…" Souren moaned.

When they broke apart, Souren was blushing madly at Skyla. Skyla pulled him in again, only to whisper something in his ear.

"Next time you do that to my Pokémon, I will fuck you where you stand," she purred seductively.

She then snaked her tongue into his ear, earning a surprising yelp from Souren. When she pulled away, she sneaked another kiss before walking away, leaving a dumbfounded Souren.

"Bye, bye…_boyfriend,_" she purred.

Souren eyed her as she walked away, his mind in shambles. _Oh, man was that intense. I can't wait for our next encounter, Skyla. _After Skyla left, Souren shook his head and looked for Clay. After telling Clay where Team Plasma was located, Souren left to help Sarecus in the Cold Storage. When Souren left, Clay left to round up some of the workers to capture Team Plasma.

_In the Cold Storage…_

"Man, is it cold in here," Souren shivered.

He looked around until he found one of the workers and asked if they saw a teen that ran through here.

"Well, there's an area here where he was concerned about," the worker said.

"Thanks," Souren replied.

Souren ran through until he saw a trailer with the door opened.

"Okay…Here we go," Souren whispered.

When Souren went into the trailer, he saw that two Plasma Grunts had cornered Sarecus and Nina.

"Rush, use Double Thunder Arm!" Souren yelled.

Rush was released and hit the two opponent Pokémon with electrifying arms.

"Argh!" the grunts yelled.

"That's what you get!" Souren pumped.

"Thanks, dude," Sarecus breathed.

"No problem," Souren said.

"Well, I didn't think they would be in here."

Sarecus and Souren looked and saw Clay standing there with four other workers.

"Bag 'em and tag 'em!" Clay said.

"And look! One of those Seven Sages is here, too!" Sarecus yelled.

"I'll take 'em! See you outside," Clay responded.

After Clay removed Team Plasma out of the trailer, Sarecus turned to Souren and smiled.

"So…how did it go with your _girlfriend?_" Sarecus teased.

"Well, I kinda fingered her Mienfoo," Souren chuckled sheepishly.

"Really now?" Sarecus said.

"Yeah…and I got threaten by her," Souren said.

"Oh, what?" Sarecus asked.

Souren leaned to Sarecus' ear and whispered what Skyla said. When he finished, Sarecus' eyes opened wide with a smile on his face.

"Your _girlfriend _said that?" Sarecus teased.

"Why you gotta go there?" Souren groaned. "

"'Cause you didn't refute my response," Sarecus said.

"Aw, quit it!" Souren said, "You're crazy!"

The two friends laughed as they left the Cold Storage and went to the Driftveil Gym, where Clay was talking to a guy wearing elegant clothing.

"Hey, isn't that…" Souren asked.

"Ghestis!" Sarecus roared.

The two ran up and saw that Ghestis took his members out of the city.

"Damn it!" Sarecus yelled.

"Calm down…" Clay said, "He had some type of diplomatic immunity."

"Oh, well. We can't do anything about it…" Souren replied.

"Well, since you're here…how about a gym battle?" Clay asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sarecus said.

"Cool!" Souren replied.

The two followed Clay into the Gym and the only thing inside was an elevator.

"What?" Sarecus asked.

"C'm on," Clay said.

Sarecus and Souren followed Clay onto the elevator and was astounded as the elevator descended into the earth. On the bottom floor, there was a stadium with little mountains on it.

"Well, are you ready?" Clay asked.

"You bet!" Sarecus said.

"Let's battle!" Souren said.

-**Okay, so that's the end of that. Next time: Brothers Reunite! So you know what that means…Xentus is coming back, baby! And that also means that the Secret Chapter will be aired after Chapter 26! Oh, happy days! Well, I'm heading out…gotta get set for school!**

**BlitzSarecus is **_**outta here!**_


	25. The Underground Double Battle!

**-Well, that last chapter was a nice on in my book…I mean, Souren has beaten Sarecus in battle, and that won't be the last! Next, Souren has a new girlfriend…well, let's say the story has yet to continue to that point…*Ahem* Well now, let's get to the main piece-Sarecus and Souren vs. Clay, the Driftveil Gym Leader! And we get to see our surprising OC make an entrance! So, without further adieu, let's begin! But I need to clear up something: The Skyla in my last chapter is my created OC…NOT THE MISTRALTON CITY GYM LEADER!**

Sarecus and Souren looked at Clay's battlefield, surprised at his gym.

"You did this?" Sarecus asked.

"Yep. I took the time to mine this out," Clay beamed "That's why I'm called the Mine King!"

"That's cool and all but isn't there a reason that we're here?" Souren asked.

"What? You ready to lose, kid?" Clay joked.

"Laugh it up, but when I win, I'll have the last laugh!" Souren pumped.

"Okay, kid. How 'bout you, Sarecus?" Clay asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm raring to go!" Sarecus said.

Clay led Sarecus and Souren to their position and Clay then took his. Souren then leans against the wall as Clay prepared to face Sarecus. Clay looked at Souren with an uncertain look on his face.

"What are you doing, kid?" Clay asked.

"Huh?" Souren said.

"This Gym battle is going to be a Double Battle…that means you two against me!" Clay roared.

"Okay! Twice the Pokémon, twice the victory!" Souren said.

He jumped and headed next to Sarecus, ready to battle.

"This will be a 4-on-4 battle, with each challenger using only two Pokémon," the referee said.

"Damn…this makes it hard to choose," Souren said.

"Don't worry," Sarecus said, "With the two of us, we can't lose!"

"Yeah! You're right!" Souren said.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Here's my first two Pokémon!" Clay shouted.

Clay threw two Pokéballs in the air, releasing his Krokorok and Excadrill.

"Okay, I counter using Sin!" Sarecus said, throwing Sin's Pokéball.

"If you're going with that, I'm using my Tia!" Souren said.

The Simipour and Scrafty were ready to battle against Clay's team.

"Excadrill, use Drill Run-Krokorok, use Stone Edge!" Clay commanded.

Excadrill closed its body up and rushed to Sin while Krokorok shot pointed stones at Tia.

"Tia… use Dragon Tsunami!" Souren cried.

"Okay…Use Hydro Pump!" Sarecus said.

Sin shot out a torrent of water at Krokorok's stones, washing them away while hitting Krokorok with a blast of water. Tia dodged Drill Run and began dancing rapidly, increasing her Speed, Attack and Special Attack to the max.

"Now, Tia. Use Focus Punch!" Souren commanded.

Tia rapidly charged her fist in a white light and hit Excadrill with a devastating Focus Punch, blasting it to the wall behind Clay. After Sin and Tia finished, Clay's Excadrill and Krokorok fainted from the super-effective attacks.

"Wow! You guys are really strong," Clay said.

"And that's just the beginning," Souren said.

Clay returned his Pokémon and pulled out two more.

"Stunfisk and Seismitoad, let's go!" Clay shouted.

Clay released his Pokémon onto the battlefield.

"So an Electric and a Water Type," Souren said.

"We got this!" Sarecus said.

"Hmph! Stunfisk, use Discharge!" Clay smirked.

Stunfisk glowed yellow and released all of the electrical energy it collected, hitting Seismitoad, who wasn't effected, Tia, and Sin; making Sin faint.

"Seismitoad, use Drain Punch!" Clay commanded.

Seismitoad rushed to Tia and hit her square in the stomach, making her fly into the wall.

"TIA!" Souren shouted.

Tia fell off the wall and slumped on the ground, knocked out.

"Damn it!" Souren growled.

"Dude, calm down," Sarecus said, "We're even now."

"Hmm…you're right. Let's show him our starter power!" Souren said.

"I'm with you," Sarecus said.

The duo turned to Clay, determination in their eyes.

"Mystic-Pokémorph form! Let's go!" Sarecus shouted.

"Okay…Rush, let's do it!" Souren shouted.

Sarecus released Mystic in her Pokémorph form and was poised to battle. Souren released Rush, who was psyched to battle.

"Alright, let's use our combo move!" Souren suggested.

"I get ya…" Sarecus said.

"Seismitoad, use Hydro Pump and Stunfisk, use Muddy Water!" Clay commanded.

"Time to do the combo move…Mystic, use Hydro Cannon!" Sarecus commanded.

"Rush, help out with Blast Burn!" Souren added.

Mystic shot out a torrent of high-pressured water at Stunfisk while Rush made the field into a burning wasteland. When the Hydro Cannon made contact with Blast Burn, steam began forming and surrounds the battlefield, blinding everyone.

"What? I can't see!" Clay shouted.

"Good, 'cause that's the idea!" Souren said, "Rush use Hammer Arm on Seismitoad!"

Rush's arms began glowing white as he rushed to Seismitoad.

"Seismitoad, use Drain Punch!" Clay commanded.

Seismitoad prepared the attack but couldn't find Rush in the mist until it was hit with Hammer Arm.

"Mystic, Hydro Cannon one more time!" Sarecus commanded.

Mystic shot another torrent of water into the mist, hitting something.

"Now, use the air and create Razor Slash!" Sarecus commanded.

Mystic used one of her swords to collect all the steam in the area. After collecting all the steam, Sarecus and Souren saw that Stunfisk and Seismitoad were knocked out.

"I…I can't believe it!" Clay shouted.

"That was awesome!" Sarecus said.

"Tell me about it!" Souren said, "We pulled off Steam Blast!"

"Well, I can't believe I lost in a Double Battle," Clay said.

"Believe it!" Souren gloated.

"Calm down, buddy," Sarecus said.

"Well, let's go topside," Clay suggested.

"Sure," Sarecus said.

"I'm game...I'm not in favor of being underground," Souren replied.

Clay and Sarecus laughed at Souren headed to the elevator. The trio entered into the elevator and went back up. After leaving the Gym, Clay brought out a case.

"You guys are good to take me down. I give you-the Quake Badge!" Clay said.

Sarecus and Souren each grabbed the badge out of the case.

"Alright, we got the Quake Badge!" Sarecus pumped.

"Oh, yeah!" Souren added.

"I guess your next Gym would be the Mistralton Gym, right?" Clay asked.

"Yep!" Souren said. "Hold on. I was told someone was waiting for me," Sarecus said.

"Hmm…That is true...but he didn't show up yet," Clay muttered.

"Damn it! Damn Team Plasma," Sarecus shouted.

"Calm down, Sarecus. We'll find out who it is," Souren said.

"Thanks," Sarecus said.

The duo left Clay and went to the Pokémon center to rest their Pokémon. The friends went to the mart and bought some more potions and revives for the road.

"Hmm…should I get more Pokéballs?" Sarecus asked himself.

"No…I got some I can give you," Souren replied.

Souren went into his bag and pulled out the box where his prizes were.

"Huh? What kind of Pokéball is this?" Sarecus asked as he grabbed one of the Slut Balls.

"They're Slut Balls. They make Pokémon your sex slaves," Souren said.

"Man, Unova has went all out on Poképhilia," Sarecus muttered.

After dividing his loot with Sarecus, Souren saw someone entered the center.

"Hmm…" Souren said.

"What's up?" Sarecus asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Souren said.

"Okay…" Sarecus said.

"Any who...We actually beat Clay! Can you believe it?" Souren pumped.

"Yeah, although I thought that combo move wouldn't work as well as it did," Sarecus said.

"Well, I couldn't believe you guys beat Clay. Especially you, shrimp."

Sarecus smiled as he heard the voice and turned around.

"Well we did. And this shrimp can kick your but, bro," Sarecus smirked.

Sarecus saw that the person was wearing black pants, a red vest with a blue t-shirt underneath. The person's hair was blond with a red streak on the left and a blue streak on the right. In his arm was a sleeping baby Eevee who began stirring.

"Xen! You're Xen!" Souren gasped.

"Yep, that's me," Xen smiled.

"I…should've listened to Sasha," Souren muttered.

Sarecus got up and hugged his brother, making sure not to squish the Eevee in his brother's arms.

"What are you doing here in Driftveil City?" Sarecus asked.

"Uh…I live here," Xen said.

"Why didn't mom…" Sarecus asked.

"I told her not to," Xen replied.

"Oh…" Sarecus said.

"Hey. Why don't we go to my house?" Xen asked, "We can relax and you can tell me what what."

"Sure!" Sarecus said.

"I'm game!" Souren added.

"C'm on. Let's go!" Xen cried.

All of the yelling woke up the Eevee, who jumped out of Xen's arms and began running around the center.

"Scarlet!" Xen said.

"Hahaha!" Sarecus laughed.

"Don't just sit there…get her!" Xen said.

Sarecus, Souren, and Xen began giving chase to Scarlet, who managed to escape their grasp.

"Daddy can't catch me!" she giggled.

"Daddy?" Sarecus asked.

"I'll explain later...for now, catch her!" Xen replied.

The trio continued to chase Scarlet around until Sarecus caught her by the door. Scarlet then snuggled into Sarecus' chest, falling asleep.

"Huh…I guess she likes me," Sarecus said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go before she wakes up again," Xen said.

"Okay," Sarecus replied.

The trio left the center and headed to Xen's house, all hoping for a relaxing day at his house.

**-Whew…that was good. After the next chapter, I have another surprising twist I can't wait to add. Not only that…Sarecus and Souren will meet and catch their first Legendary Pokémon! Can you believe it?! Any who, the next chapter is called: Brothers Reunite! Sorry for the confusion…**

**Skyla: Did you tell them?**

**-Oh, yeah! The Skyla in the last chapter is NOT the Mistralton Gym Leader Skyla! She's is one of my OC's I aired a couple of chapters before and I just brought her back…**

**BlitzSarecus is outta here!**


	26. The Brothers Reunite!

-**Wow! The battle between Sarecus/Souren vs. Clay was electrifying, especially with the win. Afterward, Sarecus and Souren encounter Xen, who was waiting for Sarecus at this point. So now…it's time for the brothers to reunite! **

Xen led Sarecus and Souren to his home a few feet from the Cold Storage. The house looked like a smaller version of the Pokémon League with a triangular top instead of a half-sphere.

"Wow! I didn't know the Council hooked you up like this!" Sarecus awed.

"You can say that again," Souren murmured.

Soon, a sexy Flareon Pokémorph ran out of the house towards Xen, worry written all over her face.

"Scarlet!" she cried.

"Calm down, Flare. She's okay," Xen huffed.

"Oh, good. Seriously, Xen, you gotta tell me when you're taking Scarlet, ok?" she replied.

"Sure, honey," Xen replied.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek, which made her purr in delight.

"Hey, Flare. How are you?" Sarecus said.

Flare looked and hugged Sarecus tightly.

"Oh, Sarecus!" she purred.

"Flare…choking, not breathing," Sarecus gagged.

"Oh! Sorry, buddy," she said, letting him go.

"Oof. Well, any who, I'm guessing Scarlet's your baby, right?" Sarecus asked.

"Yes. She's my bundle of joy," Flare giggled.

"Hmm…" Sarecus said, "So, who's the father?"

"Funny one…" Xen laughed, "You're looking at him."

"Huh? Wait…Scarlet's your daughter?!" Sarecus said.

"Wait…Really?" Souren said. "You got it!" Xen cheered.

"Are you serious?!" Sarecus gasped, "I'm an uncle?"

"Geez…What do you think?" Xen breathed, "Knucklehead…"

"Hmph…I resent that remark," Sarecus muttered.

"Come on. Let's go inside," Xen said.

Sarecus and Souren followed Xen and Flare into the house.

"Wow…" Sarecus and Souren awed.

The inside of the house was more extravagant than any house in Driftveil City.

"Everybody! Come on out!" Xen called.

Sarecus and Souren saw that a Leafeon-Pokémorph, a Jolteon-Pokémorph, a Glaceon-Pokémorph, and a shiny Nidorina come out of the dining room.

"Sarecus and Souren, meet Maya, Sparx, and Samantha. And you already know Frost," Xen said.

"Cool," Sarecus said.

"Tell me about it. You have a houseful," Souren said

Suddenly, Maya and Sparx began hugging Sarecus tightly, eyeing him seductively.

"Um, Xen? Can you explain this…" Sarecus gasped.

"I…kinda told them about you…and now…they're in love with you," Xen chucked.

"Huh…" Sarecus thought.

He leaned into their ears and told them something, which made them blush and head out of the room, giggling all the way.

"What did you tell them?" Souren asked.

"Can't say yet…" Sarecus chuckled.

The Nidorina looked up at Sarecus and smiled.

"And you must be Samantha, right?" Sarecus asked.

"…Yeah," she giggled.

Sarecus noticed that her blush was redder than blood, in which made him smile.

"Well, Xen, I guess you would want to meet some of my team," Sarecus said.

"Actually, there's someone I want to see," Xen said.

"You got it! Sasha, come on out!" Sarecus replied.

Sarecus released Sasha out of her ball. When she came out, she was in a Lucario meditating stance.

"Oh, Sasha. Ever the same," Xen chuckled.

"Oh, Xen. Ever the idiot," Sasha replied.

Xen hugged the Lucario, breaking her meditation.

"You know, you could ask to hug me," she said.

"Didn't think I needed permission," Xen replied.

Sasha broke out of Xen's hug and went over to Sarecus.

"Now you do," she said.

"Ahh. So you already told him, huh?" Xen chuckled.

"Now that you mention it…didn't you said when you saw a shiny Zoroark, I would tell him?" she asked.

"Yeah…but there's no Zoroark around," Xen replied.

Sasha smiled as she plucked a Pokéball off of Sarecus' waist.

"Hey, Shade! Come on out," she said.

The ball released Shade, waking her up from her nap.

"Hey, Sasha. Don't you know it's rude to wake me up?" Shade yawned.

"Sorry, baby. I just want you to meet someone," Sasha replied.

"Wha…you got a Zoroark, too?" Xen gasped.

"Yep…rescued her as a Zorua during my camping trip two years ago," Sarecus said.

"Damn you, Sasha," Xen muttered.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're the man Sarecus looks up to," Shade said.

"Yeah. Name's Xentus," Xen replied.

"Hmm…I still think Sarecus is way cuter," she yawned.

Xen flinched as he felt the heat and cold wave coming from his Flareon and Glaceon.

"What? That's SOOO not true!" Flare shouted.

Shade looked at Flare and licked her lips.

"Oh, really, now?" Shade purred.

She quickly moved behind Flare and immobilized her.

"I never got to mess with a Flareon before," Shade purred.

"What are you talking about?" Flare whimpered.

"Just relax and let Momma Shade do all the work," Shade purred.

She guided her paw into Flare's shorts, getting close to Flare's treasure.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Flare whimpered.

"Messing with my new toy," Shade purred, "Now...relax."

Shade began rubbing Flare's pussy as she licked the sides of Flare's cheeks.

"Oh, my," Flare moaned.

"Wow, she's better than me," Frost said.

She began rubbing her cunt until Sasha moved behind her and licked her ear.

"Want to learn?" Sasha purred.

"Um…Yeah. Follow me," Frost moaned.

Frost led Sasha, Shade, and a horny Flare to their room for some 'fun'.

When the girls disappeared, Xen turned to Sarecus with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know what I go through," Sarecus chuckled.

"Trust me, I get it," Xen replied, "Though I'm not traveling."

The two brothers chuckled at their jokes for a minute.

"So…Xen, can we have a battle?" Souren asked.

"Sure…but don't think I'll go easy on you guys," Xen replied.

"Please! I defeated Elesa, so you're a pushover," Souren gloated.

"Wow. You guys actually beat Elesa?" Xen asked, "I thought you guys were gonna get stuck."

"I didn't get stuck, but if you want to know how Sarecus got his badge, you gotta ask him," Souren responded.

"So, how did you get your Bolt Badge, Sarecus?" Xen asked.

"Umm…do I have to tell you?" Sarecus replied, a blush forming on his face.

"Come on…tell me," Xen continued.

"Okay...I had sex with her and her Electric Queen," Sarecus said quietly.

He looked up and saw that his brother looked angry at him for some reason.

"Lucky bastard…" Xen muttered.

"Same thing I said," Souren said.

"What?" Sarecus responded, not hearing what his brother said.

"Nothing," Xen muttered.

"Okay…let's battle, then," Sarecus said.

Xen nodded and lead Sarecus and Souren upstairs to the battle arena.

"Man, that's not fair…" Souren pouted.

"Hey. Whenever you're here, you're free to use this arena," Xen said.

"Cool! Tia, I choose you!" Souren shouted.

The Scrafty was released from her ball, unknown to her surroundings.

"Um…Souren…Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in a friend's house," Souren replied.

"Oh…" she said.

Sarecus looked at Souren and decided that a tag team was in order.

"Since you're using Tia, I'll use Nina. Let's go!" Sarecus said.

Sarecus released Nina from her ball and smiled.

"So you guys are going to use Scrafty, right?" Xen asked.

"Yeah!" the duo cried.

"Samantha and Sparx, come on up!" Xen shouted.

Soon, both the Nidorina and Jolteon ran into the arena and smiled.

"What's up?" Sparx said.

"I need you guys for a battle," Xen replied.

"Um…sure," Samantha said quietly.

"Samantha…"Xen breathed.

"Ready, big bro?" Sarecus asked.

"Let's go! Samantha, use Toxic Spikes!" Xen commanded.

Samantha released a ton of purple spikes onto the ground.

"Careful, Nina!" Sarecus yelled.

"You two, Tia!" Souren added.

The Scrafty sisters tried their best to dodge the spikes on the ground as each jump and skip led to a close contact with a toxic spike.

"Sparx, use Discharge!" Xen said.

Sparx released bolts of electricity and hit Tia, Nina, and Samantha, causing damage.

The attack pushed Tia into one of the spikes, poisoning her.

"Samantha, use Venoshock!" Xen commanded.

Samantha shot out liquid out of her mouth, covering Tia in the liquid.

"Tia!" Souren yelled.

"Ugh," she moaned.

"What was that?" Sarecus asked.

"Venoshock is a Poison-Type attack that doubles damage onto someone who is poisoned," Xen explained.

"Ah. Nina, use Zen Punch!" Sarecus commanded.

Nina rushed toward Samantha with a glowing white fist.

"Samantha, use Shadow Ball!" Xen roared.

Samantha shot out a glob of dark energy out of her mouth at Nina, connecting to her Zen Punch.

"Nina, get out!" Sarecus shouted.

Even though the attacks collided, Nina jumped out of the smoke partially unharmed.

"Samantha, use Thrash!" Xen commanded.

Samantha rushed to Nina, ready to bash her to the ground.

"Nina, flip Samantha onto her back!" Sarecus said.

Nina grabbed Samantha and flipped her onto her back. When Nina looked back, she saw Nina's lower lips were quivering and releasing juices onto the ground.

"Ah…you have a crush on my stud, huh?" Nina purred.

"…uh-huh," Samantha moaned.

"Time!" Nina yelled.

"Huh?" Sarecus, Souren and Xen said.

"Let's end it here with a tie!" Nina said happily.

"…Sure, Nina," Sarecus said.

"Wow! That was intense..." Souren replied, "Tia, return!"

"Hmm…Nina, do you want to hang with Samantha?" Xen asked.

"Yep! I want to help out my new friend!" Nina purred.

"Okay, Nina. C'mon, Xen," Sarecus replied.

The three friends left Nina and Samantha upstairs and went into the living room.

"Hey, Sarecus?" Xen said.

"Hmm?" Sarecus answered.

"I want you to do me a big favor," Xen said.

"What kind of favor?" Sarecus asked.

"Can you take Samantha on your journey?" Xen asked.

"Are you serious?" Sarecus smiled.

"Yeah…but in exchange, I want to hold on to Nina," Xen finished.

Sarecus looked at his brother and thought about his request.

"Uh…why?" Sarecus asked.

"I want to train Nina into the perfect Fighting/Dark-Type Pokémon," Xen replied.

"Hmm…" Sarecus thought.

Suddenly, Nina and Samantha came downstairs with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Nina cheered.

"Nina, do you want to stay here with Xen?" Sarecus asked.

"I guess…but why do you ask?" Nina said.

Xen came by Nina and bend down to her level.

"Nina, can I train you to be even stronger than you are now?" Xen asked.

"…Okay, but who's going with Sarecus?" Nina asked.

"Samantha is," Xen replied.

"What?" Samantha exclaimed.

"You'll be fine, Samantha," Xen said.

Samantha shook off her shock and smiled.

"Okay," Samantha giggled.

Sarecus looked at the blushing Nidorina and smiled.

"I'm game if Nina's game," Sarecus said.

Xen looked at Nina and held out his hand.

"Hmm…I better become stronger, okay Xen?" Nina replied.

"Deal," Xen said.

"Good. Samantha, take care of my stud, okay?" Nina purred.

"Sure, sweetheart," Samantha replied.

"Trade," Souren said.

Xen and Sarecus threw the Pokéballs at each other and caught them.

"Cool, my first Poison Type!" Sarecus exclaimed.

"Nice! Can't wait to battle you again!" Souren exclaimed.

"Take care of Samantha, okay?" Xen replied.

"Same goes for Nina!" Sarecus retorted.

Suddenly, Sarecus' Xtranceiver began ringing.

"Huh? Oh, it's Papi," Sarecus said.

"How are they?" Xen asked.

"You can ask them yourself," Sarecus said.

Sarecus brought up the video screen and the trio saw Mami and Papi on the screen.

"Hey, Mami, Papi," Xen said.

"Oh, Xen! How are you darling?" Mami said.

"Fine, just messing with my brother," Xen chuckled.

"Hey!" Sarecus growled.

Xen and Souren laughed at Sarecus until Papi cleared his throat.

"Sorry. What's up, Papi?" Sarecus asked.

"Tana's in labor! You got three days!" Papi said.

"WHAT?!"Sarecus yelled.

"Wait a minute, Sarecus. You're a father?" Xen and Souren shouted.

Sarecus rubbed the back of head and chuckled.

"…yep…" Sarecus chuckled.

"I figured it as much," Souren said.

"Argh. Sarecus, why did you?" Xen said.

"I loved her…plus, I really didn't know she was pregnant until after their revenge plan," Sarecus chuckled.

"Revenge plan?" everyone asked.

"Well…" Souren began.

"Later for that," Sarecus said quickly.

"You gonna have to tell me about that," Xen smiled.

"I'll be there soon," Sarecus said.

"Okay. Oh, and I have a gift for you, Sarecus," Papi said.

"Ok. See you soon," Sarecus said.

After hanging up, Sarecus turned to Souren.

"So, are you ready to go?" Sarecus said.

"Yeah…but I'm going to Mistralton City. I need to train," Souren said.

"What? Why?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, I almost lost in the Driftveil Battle Royale, so I need to get stronger," Souren explained.

Souren then turned to Xen and pointed his finger at him.

"Plus," Souren continued, "I need to get stronger so I can defeat you!"

"So, am I your new rival?" Xen asked.

"Don't be smug. You're going down!" Souren yelled.

"Alright, then it's decided," Sarecus said.

"What?" Souren said.

"I'll head back to the Daycare and you head to Mistralton City," Sarecus said.

"Sure," Souren said.

The two friends decided to spend the night at Xen's house so that they can be rested for tomorrow…

_Next Day…_

Sarecus and Souren were outside with Xen, ready to go their separate ways.

"Alright, Xen. I guess we're off," Sarecus said.

"Hmm…take care…both of you," Xen said.

"That's not a problem," Souren gloated.

"Make sure we call each other so we know our positions," Sarecus said.

"Yeah, yeah," Souren said.

"Well, I can't wait for you guys to visit again," Xen said.

"Uh-huh," Souren said.

Souren then pointed his finger at Sarecus.

"Huh?" Sarecus said.

"You better get stronger so I can enjoy beating you!" Souren said.

"Back atcha!" Sarecus said.

The two friends shook hands and went to their destinations-Sarecus heading to the Daycare and Souren heading to Route 7. Suddenly, Xen remembered something and called to Sarecus.

"Wait! Sarecus!" Xen cried.

Sarecus turned around and saw Xen running behind him.

"What's up?" Sarecus asked.

"Here…" Xen breathed.

Xen placed a dark black stone with small craters on it.

"A Moon Stone?" Sarecus said.

"It's for Samantha…so that she can evolve into Nidoqueen," Xen said.

"Oh…ok," Sarecus said.

"See ya later!" Sarecus yelled.

Xen smiled as he saw his brother run off to Nimbasa City.

"Take care, bro!" Xen yelled, "See ya at the Pokémon Junior Cup!"

Sarecus threw up a thumbs-up to Xen as he continued to run. _Yeah, the Junior Cup…I can't wait to face everyone there!_

**-So there you have it! Now it's time for the Split Chapters: Three with Souren and three with Sarecus. I'll explain them in the next chapter. Aw well, time to go! Hope you like it! Read and Review…**

**BlitzSarecus is outta here!**


	27. Souren Meets a Sword of Justice!

-**Now it's time for the rivals to split! The rules applied for the Special Chapters apply here too…Now to the introduction. If you watch **_**Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice, **_**admit it: it was awesome! So I decided to copy the Sword of Justice instead of the Musketeer Trio, making them the gender the movie gave them…Anyhow, if you guess that Souren will meet one of the Sword of Justice, you're absolutely right! As for catching it…you'll just have to read the story!**

**-Pokémon is owned by Game Freak!- **

Souren traveled Route 7, defeating trainers all the way. As he reached the entrance to Chargestone Cave, he was stopped by an old man.

"Hmm? What's up?" Souren asked.

"What are you doing here?" the old man said.

"I'm here to train...so I can defeat my friend," Souren replied.

"If you need to train, go to Mistralton Cave," the old man said.

"Are there some strong opponents in there?" Souren said, pumped.

"Yes. Plus, you might meet one of the Swords of Justice," the old man continued.

"Swords of Justice? Who are they?" Souren wondered.

"The Legendary Pokémon: Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion," the old man said.

"Huh…What do they do?" Souren asked.

"They protect both Pokémon and humans from any danger, and they will help anyone who needs it," the old man continued.

"Wow. They must have a ton of power," Souren gleamed, "It'll be great to have one on my team."

"Then ride this canoe to the cave, and you will meet one," the old man said, gesturing to the canoe in the water.

Souren thanked the man and rode the canoe to Mistralton Cave's entrance. As he stood at the entrance, he psyched himself up, thinking: _Catching a Sword of Justice will make me a legendary trainer! I can't wait…_

_Inside…_

Souren traveled into the dark cave, using Inferna's fire to light the way. Soon, they came up to an injured Axew who didn't look good.

"Oh, my," Inferna gasped.

Souren bended down and tried to touch Axew but suddenly, Axew's eyes opened and backed up to the wall.

"Stay away…" Axew cried.

Souren noticed that Axew's voice confirmed it to be female.

"I'm sorry. I just want to help," Souren said soothingly.

Axew continued to shake her head as Souren got closer to her.

"Stay away!" Axew cried.

Her body glowed orange as an orb was created in her mouth. Suddenly, she shot the orb up into the air. The orb reached the ceiling and split into twelve smaller orbs, firing down around her.

"Inferna, use Flame Blast!" Souren commanded.

Inferna released the big orb of fire energy at the biggest group of energy orbs and the two attacks exploded when contact was made. However, the explosion caused most of the stones on the ceiling to fall onto Souren, Inferna, and Axew. Axew looked up in fear as the rocks got closer to her. Suddenly, she was covered by Souren as Inferna used Blaze Edge to reflect the rocks away from them. After the shower of rocks stopped, Souren got up and brushed himself off.

"Wow. That was a powerful Draco Meteor," Souren said.

Axew looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank me just yet," Souren said.

He pulled out two Super Potions out of his bag.

"Now, it will sting, okay?" he warned.

She nodded and turn so he could spray it on her back. Souren pulled the trigger so the medicine could cover her back. After using the potions, Souren backed up and let Axew move around.

"Wow! I feel better," she exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Souren said.

He began to leave Axew before said Pokémon attached herself to his leg.

"Take me with you!" she cried.

"What? Don't you want to stay here?" Souren asked.

"No! I wanna go with you!" she yelled, "You helped me so much. This is how I can repay you."

Souren chuckled at her as he reached for a Pokéball in his pocket.

"Last chance," he said.

Axew backed away and stood in front of Souren.

"C'mon!" she shouted.

"Okay, Maylene," Souren said.

He threw the Pokéball at Axew and it hit Axew. The capsule then absorbed Axew and closed, containing Axew inside it. After three shakes, the capture was complete. Souren picked up the ball and grinned.

"Alright! I got an Axew!" Souren shouted, "My first Dragon-Type!"

Souren scanned the ball so he could see what moves Maylene had. _Known Moves: Draco Meteor, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rock Slide. _

"Wow! That's awesome!" Souren awed, admiring the capsule.

Souren then notice that the Pokéball he used to capture Axew was actually…a Slut Ball.

"Aw, shit," Souren muttered.

Souren placed the ball on his belt as he traveled deeper into the cave. When he reached the third room, he noticed that the room was lighter than the other two caves.

"Inferna, return," Souren said.

After walking around the area, Souren heard smashing sounds ahead.

"What was that?" Souren asked himself.

He ran forward to the sound until he reached the source of the sound. He saw a large blue Pokémon smash rocks with a blade that protruded out of its forehead.

"Wow!" Souren awed.

The Pokémon turned and saw a human staring at him.

"Hmm…" it rumbled.

"Huh? Are you…Cobalion?!" Souren said.

"You know of me," Cobalion responded.

"Yeah. Battle with me!" Souren shouted.

"Huh?" Cobalion asked.

"I want you on my team, but I must prove my worth," Souren continued.

"Huh…you are a brave one to challenge me," Cobalion said, "I accept your challenge."

"Hmph! My first Legendary! I can't wait!" Souren shouted.

Souren grabbed one of his Pokéballs and showed it to Cobalion.

"I'm only gonna use this Pokémon!" Souren said.

"You're that sure that one Pokémon can beat me?" Cobalion laughed.

"Believe it! Sake! You're up!" Souren yelled as he threw the capsule, releasing Sake.

"Hmm? Souren…Oh! Master Cobalion!" she gasped.

She did a little bow before getting into a fighting stance.

"I sense your courage…but is she strong enough to defeat me?" Cobalion said.

"Hmph...Sake, use Rain Dance!" Souren commanded.

Sake twirled around as a cloud began forming in the sky. Suddenly, rain began falling down, surrounding Sake.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Souren commanded.

Sake shot out a column of pressurized water at Cobalion, who just smirked.

"Hmph! Sacred Sword!"

Suddenly, a blade of blue light protruded out of his head and was sharpened. Cobalion then used the blade to cut straight through the Hydro Pump.

"Sake, Hydro Pump again…then follow it up with Brick Break!" Souren shouted.

Sake shot out another column of water at Cobalion.

"Never learn…" he chuckled as he cut through the water again.

When he finished, he noticed that Sake wasn't there.

"Huh?" he wondered.

Suddenly, Sake fell down onto Cobalion and hit him with a smashing Brick Break.

"Ugh!" Cobalion grunted.

Sake jumped back and resumed her fighting stance.

"Hmm…not bad," Cobalion said.

"Sake, use Ice Beam!" Souren said.

"Not happening! Volt Switch!" Cobalion roared.

Cobalion surrounded himself with electrical power before charging into Sake. Sake took the hit as she released a blast of freezing energy at Cobalion, freezing him in his tracks.

"Good. Now let's finish it up with Icy Rain!" Souren said.

Sake used Ice Beam to freeze the cloud she made with Rain Dance, making the cloud turn white. Suddenly, shards of ice came down, doing damage to Cobalion.

"Good…but not good enough," Cobalion said.

He broke out of the ice and rushed to Sake, re-creating Sacred Sword.

"No way! Sake, use Brick Break!" Souren cried.

Sake rushed to Cobalion and hit his blade with a powerful Brick Break. When the two attacks collided, both Sake and Cobalion hit the opposing wall, taking massive damage.

"Sake! Cobalion! Souren exclaimed.

He ran closer to the Pokémon when he saw Sake stirred, as well as Cobalion.

"Sake!" Souren exclaimed.

Sake looked up and smiled at him before she fainted.

"Return…" Souren said despondently.

"Argh…You…are a good trainer," Cobalion grunted.

"I guess…but I wasn't strong enough to win, though," Souren said.

"Hmph…nonsense. Yow were able to push me to my limit," Cobalion said, "Never though I would meet a human with spirit like yours."

"Huh. Thanks, I guess," Souren said.

"That being said-I don't mind if I join you," Cobalion continued.

"What? Really?" Souren gasped.

"Yes," Cobalion said.

"Okay. By the way, what is your true name?" Souren asked.

"Xehanort," he replied.

Souren pulled out a Great Ball and threw it at Cobalion. The capsule hit Xehanort and captured him into the ball. The ball glowed, showing that he captured Cobalion.

"…Yes. I did it! I caught a Legendary Pokémon!" Souren cried, "My first one!"

Souren then released Xehanort out of the ball.

"Hey, where are Virizion and Terrakion?" Souren asked.

"Virizion resides is in Pinwheel Forest," Cobalion said, "And as for Terrakion…I believe he resides in Victory Road."

"Okay! Let's go!" Souren yelled.

With Xehanort's assistance, he exited the cave.

"Thanks, Xehanort. Return," Souren said.

After doing that, Souren sent a message to Sarecus to go to Pinwheel Forest. Afterwards, he rowed back to the lake edge of Route 7 and headed back to Driftveil City for some little R &R. When he got his room key, he lay on the bed and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, he went to the center to check on his egg.

"Wow! Souren, this egg will hatch very soon!" Nurse Joy said.

"Awesome!" Souren said.

After packing up his stuff, he left Driftveil City and stood at the entrance of Chargestone Cave.

"This should be fun!" Souren shouted as he entered the cave.

-**That's it for the first Splice Chapter for Souren. Next up is Sarecus' Splice Chapter. For a shout out, I would like to send it to RazeDragon, who gave me an idea for a Pokémon in Sarecus' Splice! As for that Axew Souren caught…well, let's wait till we get to Souren's Gym Battle! See ya on the flip side.**

**BlitzSarecus is outta here!**


	28. Precious Gifts

**-Now that Souren's first Splice Chapter is up, it's time for Sarecus' Splice Chapter. Now as a mental note, the events that happened in the last chapter happened as Sarecus got to the Day Care. That being said…let's go!**

After Sarecus crossed the drawbridge again, he tried to find a faster route to the Day Care.

"Wait a minute…Mia, come on out!" Sarecus said.

Sarecus released Mia out of her capsule and smiled at her.

"Mia, can you teleport me to the Day Care?" Sarecus asked.

"No…but I can teleport you to the Skyarrow Bridge," Mia said, "That's how far I can do it."

"Why's that?" Sarecus asked.

"Do I look like a Psychic-Type, knucklehead?" she retorted.

"Touché, my darling. Okay, make the destination Skyarrow Bridge," Sarecus said.

Mia nodded and her eyes began glowing red. Suddenly, both she and Sarecus disappeared from Route 6 and reappear at Skyarrow Bridge. Sarecus thanked Mia and returned her back into her ball. Sarecus ran across the bridge until he met the entrance to Pinwheel Forest. Sarecus camped out at a spot in Pinwheel Forest, not really in a rush to get to the house. As he slept, his Xtranceiver began beeping, notifying him of a message...but he didn't notice it. When he woke up in the morning, he ran from the forest until he reached the Day Care center.

"Whew! I made it," Sarecus breathed.

As he was about to knock on the door, the door suddenly swung open and Papi grabbed his grandson's arms and pulled him in.

"Whoa!" Sarecus said.

When he entered the house, Papi rushed him to the living room, where a pregnant Blaziken was howling and Mami fanning her.

"Oh, Sarecus! Her water just broke!" Mami shouted.

Sarecus looked as his lovely Blaziken howled in pain and he rush to her.

"Oh, Tana…" Sarecus breathed.

Tana stopped howling and looked at her lover.

"Sarecus…I'm so glad you're here," she cooed.

Sarecus pulled her closer to his face so he could plant a kiss on her lips. After their make-out session, Tana began yelling because her contractions began. "Hurry, Papi! Bring a tub of hot water!" Mami shouted.

Papi ran out the room as Sarecus helped Mami with bringing towels to the living room. Suddenly, Papi brought the tub of hot, boiling water and placed them under Tana.

"Okay, it's time," Mami said.

Sarecus stood next to Tana, rubbing her clawed hand soothingly.

"Okay, Tana. Push!" Mami said.

"AHHHHH!" Tana howled.

"Tana…" Sarecus said.

"Please…hold my hand, Sarecus," Tana moaned.

"Uh, okay…" Sarecus said.

He held her hand, which made her smile.

"Push!" Mami said.

"Ahhh!" she howled.

She gripped Sarecus' hand, making him wince.

"I see the crown! One more time!" Mami said.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" she roared.

She tightens her grip on Sarecus' hand, cutting his hand.

"Argh! Why you…" Sarecus growled softly.

He unknowingly released a mini flame to cauterize the cut.

Soon, Mami was holding a newborn Torchic in her arms.

"Why it's a beautiful girl," Mami cooed.

Mami handed the newborn to Sarecus, who smiled at her.

She was a normal Torchic with a cosmetic change: its normally orange feathers on its head and neck were now silver-grey, and her eyes were blue.

"Wow, she's looks like a beautiful jewel," Sarecus said.

"That's it. That's the perfect name for her," Tana replied.

"Jewel…that's perfect," Sarecus agreed.

"Joy! Come take Jewel for examination," Papi called.

"Coming!" Joy shouted.

Sarecus looked and saw his Audino running out of the back.

"Here you go, Joy," Sarecus smiled.

Joy took the baby and leaned closer to Sarecus. Sarecus bend down to Joy's level to hear what she had to say.

"You owe me, honey," she said seductively.

She then took Jewel to the examination room to test how Jewel was doing. As Mami cleaned up the area, Papi pulled Sarecus to the hallway.

"Huh?" Sarecus said. Papi was holding out a Pokéball to Sarecus.

"Listen, I need you to take this Gardevoir," Papi said.

"Why?" Sarecus asked.

"Because some trainer dropped it off, saying he didn't need a worthless Pokémon," Papi answered, "She has become a nervous wreck."

"What?" Sarecus growled.

Sarecus grabbed the ball and looked at Papi.

"What's her name?" Sarecus asked.

"Grace…a beautiful name for one such as her," Papi said.

"Hmm…don't worry! I'll take care of her," Sarecus replied.

"So…do you need to leave anyone with me?" Papi asked.

Sarecus grabbed two Pokéballs and released Sage and Sin out of them.

"Can you guys stay here with Tana?" Sarecus asked.

"Sure!" they chimed. The duo rushed over to the living room to see Tana's baby.

"There you go," Sarecus said.

"Okay. Take care of Grace for me," Papi finished.

"No problem," Sarecus said.

The duo walked out the room and Papi went to check on Mami. Sarecus stood there and held Grace's ball in his hand.

"Why would a trainer call this Pokémon worthless?" he wondered.

He went to his room and lie on the bed, waiting for night to come…

_Later that day-nighttime…_

Sarecus sat up in bed and grabbed the Pokéball on the stand.

"Joy!" Sarecus whispered loudly.

Joy ran into the room and smiled at Sarecus.

"What's up, Master?" she asked.

"We have a new team member with a tragic past," Sarecus said.

"Who? The Gardevoir that dumb trainer drop off?" she asked.

"Nothing gets past you," he said.

Sarecus then pushed the button on the capsule and released its contents. When Sarecus saw the Gardevoir, his mouth dropped. The Gardevoir was shiny, with dark blue hair instead of the normal green. Her light cream dress showed the Gardevoir's curvy body. Her C+-cup breasts were hidden inside of her dress. The most noteworthy feature on the Gardevoir was the necklace she wore and her eyes, which were turquoise in color.

"Oh, my," Sarecus said.

Grace looked at the human in front of her and smiled.

"Hello," she sang.

"H-h-hi," Sarecus stammered.

"It's nice to meet you," she replied.

Sarecus pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Grace. _Known Moves: Psychic, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball. _

"Huh...i don't get it," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I gotta ask…Why your trainer would give up you?" he asked.

Suddenly, Grace began crying and fell to the floor.

"He said…I was a weak and ugly…and he didn't need a worthless Pokémon," she sobbed.

Sarecus grabbed her and held her face close to his.

"You're not worthless," he said.

"…" she sobbed.

"Please, stop crying and forget him," Sarecus said.

Grace stopped crying and wiped her eyes. Sarecus continued looking at her with confusion.

"I don't understand. You are such a beautiful girl. So why would-" Sarecus said.

Suddenly, Grace closed the distance and kissed Sarecus on his lips. Joy looked at the two, annoyed that she didn't kiss her master first. She walked up and detached Grace from Sarecus and kissed her. Sarecus looked at the two females making out, getting hard from the scene. When Joy detached her lips from Grace, she saw that Grace was blushing madly.

"Wow! You're good," Grace said.

"Thanks. So are you," Joy replied.

Sarecus then started pulling his clothes off, exposing himself to the two females.

"Grace, why don't you thank your new trainer?" Joy said seductively.

"Of course," she purred. Grace got up and took off her dress, showing off her assets.

"Wow! You are one sexy Gardevoir!" Sarecus exclaimed.

"Thank you," she purred.

Sarecus then lied back on the bed as Joy and Grace surrounded him. Grace then attacked Sarecus' member, licking it away. Joy climbed up and placed her pussy onto Sarecus' face.

"Lick it, Master," Joy moaned.

Sarecus began eating out Joy as he felt Grace continue to assault him. After a while, Grace saw that Sarecus was full-mast, so she climbed up and lined herself up to Sarecus.

"Um, it's my first time, so…" she whimpered.

Sarecus looked up and smiled at her.

"I understand," he moaned

. Grace then lowered herself until she felt Sarecus' member prod her pussy. She began rubbing herself on Sarecus as Joy rubbed her rump over his face. Soon, Grace got tired of rubbing and dropped a little onto Sarecus, enveloping his member.

"Mmm," Sarecus groaned.

His moan vibrated Joy's pussy, making her release her juices onto Sarecus' face.

"Ahhh," Joy moaned.

Sarecus laid her down on the bed and focus all his attention on Grace. Soon, he felt the flimsy piece of skin that protected her virginity.

"Um…" Sarecus said.

Grace dropped herself onto Sarecus, shredding her hymen and hilted Sarecus' member into her.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Sarecus lifted himself up and silenced her screams with a kiss. After a full minute, Grace pushed him back on the bed and began moving her hips on Sarecus. Sarecus then felt a weird feeling as Grace continued her ministrations.

"Mmm…why do I feel…?" Sarecus moaned

. Suddenly, Sarecus flipped Grace onto the bed and began pounding into her.

"Ah! It feels so good!" Grace moaned.

Sarecus noticed that he was at his limit.

"I'm gonna cum…" he moaned.

"No! Not yet!" she moaned.

Sarecus then felt that same weird feeling he had before.

"Huh? Why can't I cum?" he panted.

"You're not gonna cum before me," she growled.

Sarecus continued to pound into her, trying to cum inside. Soon, he realized that she was using her psychic powers to prevent him from cumming.

"No…fair…Grace," he panted.

"No…I'm so close," she moaned.

Soon, she released her juices all over Sarecus' member while her walls squeezed Sarecus tightly. She then released her psychic hold on him, which made him spew his load into her pussy. After a few minutes, Sarecus' stream stopped and he removed himself out of her clutching depths. When he exited, she released more of her juices, as well as some of his seed dripped out of her. Grace then fell out of the bed and fainted. Sarecus lies out on the bed, cuddling both Grace and Joy and fell asleep.

_Next Day..._

Sarecus looked at Tana and Jewel and smiled.

"Sure you'll be okay without me?" he asked.

"I'll miss raping you, but other than that, I'll be fine," she replied, "Plus, I got Sage, Sin, and Joy to hang out with."

"Okay, darling," he replied.

He then looked at Jewel and smiled.

"I'll be back to check on you, okay sweetie?" he cooed, tickling Jewel's belly.

"Ga-ga," Jewel babbled.

Sarecus then nod his head and left the Daycare and headed back to Driftveil City. However, Sarecus stopped in the middle of Route 3 to check on his Xtranceiver.

"Man, did Souren leave a message?" he wondered.

Sarecus pulled up the message and read it:

_Sarecus! I met one of the Swords of Justice and…guess what? I actually caught one-my first Legendary! Any who, there is one in the Pinwheel Forest and I think you can catch one-in this case the Sword of Justice Pokémon, Virizion. Give me a call back when you get the chance! _

After reading the message, Sarecus growled and closed the message…and then he smiled.

"He gets one and then he tells me about one? Cool!" Sarecus shouted.

He ran off to Pinwheel Forest, happily knowing that he'll get to capture his first Legendary Pokémon!

**Now, that's the end of Sarecus' first splice chapter. If you noticed that I'm updating a frenzy-that means you're good at observation. I'm doing this so that you readers don't have to wait a long time to read a new chapter! Okay, it's now back to Souren!**

**BlitzSarecus is Kick Divin' outta here! **


	29. The Revenge of Skyla!

**Wow, that last chapter was cool, especially with Sarecus' new daughter. Well, enough of that-it's Souren time. Oh, and I totally forgot about the egg Souren had. So now…in this chapter, the egg will hatch! Also, remember, this Skyla is not the same Skyla that runs the Mistralton Gym, ok? Just need to clear the air here…**

Souren entered Chargestone Cave while holding his egg in his hands.

_Nurse Joy did say that this egg was close to hatching…so I better keep a close eye on it._

Souren gasped as he saw electrical charges pass through stones.

"Wow!" Souren gasped.

As he continued walking, one of the bolts of electricity hit the egg, shocking it.

"Ahh!" Souren shouted.

The shock made the egg glow white, making it hatch.

"Wha?" Souren said.

He placed the egg on the ground as the bolt continued to hit it. After a while, the bolt dissipated, and the egg finally hatched, revealing a baby Shinx. The Shinx looked normal, except that its main fur was white instead of blue.

"Wow! My egg hatched into a Shinx!" Souren exclaimed.

Souren pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Shinx. _Known Moves: Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Snarl._

"Wow, that's a good move-set," Souren said.

He grabbed a Pokéball out of his pocket and tapped Shinx with it. The capsule absorbed the Shinx into it and confirms its capture. After that, Souren released Shinx out of its ball and looked at it.

"Now for your name… hmm," Souren said, "Oh! How about Leone?"

Shinx shook its head, saying 'no'.

"Ok…how about Lightning?" Souren asked.

Again, Shinx said no.

"Hmm…" Souren muttered.

He picked up Shinx and examined her lower region. He then saw that Shinx had a slit with a little knob on the top.

"Great…so you're a girl," Souren sighed.

The Shinx licked his face, confirming his response. Souren placed Shinx back on the ground and thought a little more.

"Oh, how about Serenity?" he asked.

"…Yip!" Shinx said, her tail wagging happily.

"Serenity it is," Souren said.

He walked with Serenity through the cave, trying to teach her how to talk. After a few hours, Serenity could say a couple of words, and an hour later, she could hold a small conversation with him. _Wow…she learns the language very fast! Must've been that electrical charge… _However, she would always call Souren 'Daddy', even though he said she could call him by his name. After a few moments, Souren decided to train Serenity.

"Okay! Rocky, come on out!" Souren said.

Souren released his Boldore out of the capsule and placed the ball back on his waist.

"Alright, time for some training!" Souren said, "Rocky, you're facing Serenity here."

"Alright!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Let's begin! Serenity, use Ice Fang!" Souren commanded.

Serenity rushed at Rocky, baring her icy-covered fangs.

"Rocky, use Stone Edge!" Souren commanded.

Rocky then shot pointed stones at Serenity, who dodged them at ease.

"Wow! You're fast, Serenity!" Souren exclaimed.

Serenity nodded and faced Rocky, waiting for the next attack.

"Alright! Rocky, use Flash Cannon!" Souren shouted.

Rocky shot out a beam of white-hot energy at Serenity.

"Ok, Serenity. Dodge it!" Souren commanded.

Before Serenity could move, a sphere of blue force intercepted the Flash Cannon and deflected it.

"What? An Aura Sphere?" Souren said, confused.

"Mei-Mei, use Hi Jump Kick!"

Suddenly, a Mienshao came out from behind a rock and hit Rocky with a devastating kick, making her faint.

"Rocky!" Souren shouted.

Souren returned Rocky and looked at the Mienshao with curiosity.

"Mei-Mei? That means…Skyla's here!" Souren said.

Sure enough, Skyla came from behind a rock and smirked at Souren. She was wearing her traditional Plasma shorts with her black short-shorts and blue sneakers and her glasses.

"Souren…What are you doing here in Chargestone Cave?" she asked sweetly.

"Um…I was training my new Shinx to battle for the Mistralton Gym," Souren said.

"Huh…well, the Mistralton Gym is closed for the time being and I see your training style is weak," Skyla said.

"What? My training style is not weak!" Souren shouted.

"Yeah, it is," she scoffed.

"Whatever," Souren said.

"Since you want to train…Why don't you battle Mei-Mei here?" Skyla replied.

"Mei-Mei? When did she evolve?" Souren asked.

"Just yesterday. She's training to beat you and I guess her passion for you made her evolve," she replied.

"Plus, I want revenge for what you did to me," Mei-Mei added.

"Well, then…Serenity, use Fire Fang!" Souren shouted.

Serenity rushed to Mei-Mei with her fire covered fangs.

"Dodge, Mei-Mei!" Skyla commanded.

Mei-Mei jumped up and avoided Serenity's attack.

"Use Thunder Fang!" Souren said.

Serenity turned around and rushed to Mei-Mei with electrifying fangs.

"Dodge again!" Skyla shouted.

Mei-Mei jumped again and dodged Serenity's Fire Fang.

"Damn…oh, use Fire Fang again, and then use Ice Fang!" Souren commanded.

Serenity rushed at Mei-Mei again with her fangs bared.

"Dodge one more time!" Skyla commanded.

Mei-Mei smirked and jumped again.

"Now, Serenity! Ice Fang on the ground!" Souren shouted.

Serenity turned around and bit the ground with Ice Fang. The attack froze the ground and continued freezing it down to where Mei-Mei was going to land.

"What?" Mei-Mei gasped.

She fell on the ice and slipped into one of the charged rocks, shocking her.

"Alright! Serenity, let's finish this with Thunder Fang!" Souren shouted.

Serenity rushed to Mei-Mei and bit her, sending volts of electricity into her.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Skyla looked as Mei-Mei was shocked with volts and began crying.

"STOP!" Skyla exclaimed.

Serenity detached her fangs from Mei-Mei and looked at Skyla.

"Daddy, why did the cute and nice lady say stop?" Serenity asked.

"Daddy?" Skyla asked, shocked.

Souren looked at her and waved his hands in front of him, signaling 'it's not what you think'.

"If you are thinking I impregnated a Luxray, you're dead wrong," Souren said, clearing the suspicion.

"So how come this Shinx thinks you're her daddy?" She asked.

"She hatched from an egg a few moments ago," Souren said.

"Uh-huh. And why did she say 'cute lady'?" Skyla said.

"Um…" Souren stammered.

"Oh. So you're the lady my daddy is infatuated with?" Serenity asked.

"What? Um…" Souren stammered.

"Ah. So…you're infatuated with little ol' me?" Skyla purred.

"Wait…um…it's not…" Souren stammered.

"See? He's blushing, miss," Serenity giggled.

"For a little girl, you _sure _know a lot," Souren grumbled.

Skyla giggled at Souren glaring at his oblivious Shinx until Mei-Mei tapped her on her shoulder.

"Master, what are we gonna do to him?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Don't worry. I got a plan," Skyla purred, "Just follow my lead."

She walked up to Souren and grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" Souren asked.

Skyla then pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips.

"Aw…Daddy's kissing the pretty lady," Serenity giggled.

After a full minute, Skyla detached her lips from Souren.

"…Whoa…" Souren said.

Skyla smiled at him and looked at Mei-Mei, winking at her. Mei-Mei walked over and grabbed Souren's face.

"Huh?" Souren said again.

"Oh, you're such a dunce," Mei-Mei scoffed.

She then pulled his face closer and kissed him. Both Souren and Serenity's eyes shot opened as Mei-Mei drawn herself closer to Souren and deepen the kiss. Mei-Mei then moved away from Souren, saliva connecting their lips.

"Um…What are you going with me?" Souren asked.

"We want revenge for the loss in the Battle Royale," Skyla purred.

"And I think this the best way to enact it," Mei-Mei added.

Souren smiled at them, but he remembered Serenity was still there, looking at them with curious eyes.

"Um…I gotta return Serenity into her ball," Souren muttered, "She…she's too young…to see this..."

"No, no. I think she should see her daddy in all his glory," Skyla purred, "Plus, it's never too early to teach the young ones."

Skyla then pushed Souren to the ground, smiling at him.

"Mei-Mei, take off his pants," she commanded.

Mei-Mei unbuckled Souren's pants and pulled them off, leaving him in his boxers. Skyla then took away his boxers, revealing his member to the charged air.

"Oh, my! Eager, are we?" Skyla purred.

"Um…" Souren said, "I blame the air."

"Yeah, right," Skyla chuckled, "Sure it wasn't me?"

"Not...sure," Souren moaned.

She began sucking him off while Mei-Mei began rubbing her cunt. Serenity walked over to Mei-Mei and cocked her head at Mei-Mei in confusion.

"What are you doing, miss?" Serenity asked.

"Huh?" Mei-Mei said.

She looked down and saw Serenity sitting down, watching her do her dirty deed.

"I'm...uh, masturbating," Mei-Mei said, blushing.

"What's 'masturbating'?" Serenity asked.

Mei-Mei looked at Serenity, wondering why she asked such a question as that. _I guess being young means being more curious …guess it wouldn't hurt..._

"Well…I'll show you," Mei-Mei said, "Lie on your back."

Serenity smiled as she lied on her back, her tail swishing in happiness.

"Okay…now rub your cunt with your paw," Mei-Mei said.

"What is a…'cunt'?" Serenity asked.

Mei-Mei grabbed one of Serenity's paws and guided it to her lower lips.

"This is your cunt, also known as your pussy," Mei-Mei explained, "Now rub it."

Serenity nodded and began pawing at her pussy. She then noticed that she was feeling so good from her ministrations, so she began pawing furiously at her cunt.

"This feels so good, miss," Serenity moaned.

"Wow…you're a fast learner," Mei-Mei said, "Well, continue..."

While they continued their ministrations, Skyla continued to suck Souren off, who was drunk with pleasure. Skyla looked over and saw Serenity and Mei-Mei were masturbating to her and Souren. _Hmm…I just thought of a good idea! _

"Hey, Mei-Mei! Bring her here!" Skyla yelled.

Mei-Mei brought Serenity to Skyla, wondering what her master was thinking.

"Serenity," Skyla said without alerting Souren, "Lick your daddy's dick!"

Serenity looked at Souren's member as it waved in the air, tingled by the charged air. She gave it a lick, earning a moan from her 'dad'.

"Wow, it taste salty…but it's good," she yipped.

She continued to lick Souren as Skyla and Mei-Mei watched her. Skyla then went near Serenity and licked her ear.

"He'll love it more if you suck on it," she whispered.

Serenity nodded and took 4 inches of his member into her mouth. Souren realized that the person sucking him off was not Skyla. He looked down and saw his little Serenity sucking him while Mei-Mei and Skyla licked what was not in Serenity's mouth.

"Uh…Serenity…stop," he moaned.

Serenity looked up and saw her 'daddy' blushing at her and smiled. She increased her sucking on Souren, making him lift his pelvis to thrust his member into her mouth. He tried his best to not cum into Serenity's mouth, but her vigorous sucking pushed him to the edge.

"I'm cumming!" he groaned.

He shot a stream of his seed into Serenity's mouth. Serenity's eyes shot wide open as his seed hit the insides of her mouth.

"Drink up your daddy's milk," Skyla purred.

"Mmph," Serenity moaned.

She tried to keep most of it in her mouth, but some of his cum leaked out of her mouth. Mei-Mei and Skyla licked up what didn't end up into Serenity's mouth, pleasuring Souren more.

"Now, Souren…the real fun begins," Skyla purred.

She shredded her clothing and stood over Souren, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now I'm going to fuck you senseless," she purred.

She lowered herself until his tip kissed her lips.

"Ready?"She asked.

Souren just nodded at his queen. Her lips parted as she let Souren into her. Suddenly, Souren felt something blocking his way into her depths.

"You…you're a virgin?" he asked.

"Um…yeah," she moaned, "Be nice."

"How about...no?" Souren smirked.

Souren grabbed Skyla's waist and thrust deep into her, breaking her hymen.

"Ahh…" she seethed.

Blood began seeping out of her as Souren stayed hilted into her. After a few minutes, he began thrusting into Skyla.

"Oh, Souren. You're so relentless," she moaned.

Souren smiled and turned to see what Mei-Mei and Serenity was doing. His eyes shot wide open as he saw Mei-Mei and Serenity eating each other out in the 69 position. Skyla looked over to where Souren was looking and smiled.

"You like seeing your Pokémon get eaten out?" she purred.

Souren looked at Skyla and smiled.

"Not as much as you getting on me," he smirked.

"…Funny, little man," she moaned.

"Little man?!" he shouted, insulted.

He flipped Skyla on all fours and rammed into her from behind.

"I'm going to punish you, little slut!" Souren growled.

"Yes! Yes! Punish me!" she screamed, "Punish your slut!"

Souren increased his pace as he continued to pound into Skyla. Soon, he felt the need to release, but he tried holding it back. However, Skyla wouldn't let him hold it in.

"Why are you holding back? Cum in me! I want it!" she squealed.

Her walls tighten around him, melting his resistance away.

"I can't…hold it back…" he groaned, "I'm cumming!"

Souren released his thick juice deep into Skyla, not holding back one cent.

"Ohh~" she purred.

The pair stayed connected for a few minutes. Skyla then slipped off of Souren and some of their mixed juices leaking out of her pussy.

"Wow! You came a lot," she moaned.

Souren leaned forward and kissed Skyla, shocking her. After kissing Skyla, he looked over and saw Mei-Mei and Serenity finishing their act.

"I'm cumming," Mei-Mei moaned.

"Something's coming out…it feels so good!" Serenity moaned.

"Let it out, Serenity!" Mei-Mei shouted.

The two females drenched each other in their love juices. Serenity licked her muzzle and smiled.

"It tastes so good," she yipped. Mei-Mei looked at her and smiled.

"Well, try my trainer's cunt," she said seductively.

Serenity walked over and began licking Skyla's cunt.

"Ahh…that feels good," Skyla moaned.

Skyla fell on the ground while Serenity dug into her cunt. Souren smiled at the act and looked over to where Mei-Mei was standing.

"Come here, you slut," he growled.

Mei-Mei walked over to Souren and smirked at him.

"What?" she purred. Souren grabbed Mei-Mei and placed her in his lap.

"I want to travel into your cavern," Souren said.

Mei-Mei was shocked at his request, but she was happy that he said that. She lifted her rump so that she could line him up to her slit.

"My master may have shown you mercy, but I won't," Mei-Mei purred.

She enveloped his member and slid down on him.

"Mmm…it's throbbing inside me," she purred.

Souren came up to her resistance and smirked.

"Let's see if you're as tough as you act," Souren growled.

He thrust into Mei-Mei and destroyed her hymen.

"OWWW!" she howled.

Souren didn't let up as he continued to thrust deeply into her, bumping against her womb.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mei-Mei stammered.

Souren grunted as he continued to thrust into the Mienshao's tight cunt. After a few more thrusts, Souren flipped Mei-Mei so that she was on all fours and restarted his thrusts.

"AH! It feels so good, master," Mei-Mei purred.

Souren realized that he was ready to blow his load and he began going faster and harder, punishing the poor little Mienshao under him.

"Oh, my Arecus! Cum in me! I want you to cum in me!" she screamed.

Souren grunted as he hilted himself deep into Mei-Mei and released his cum into her.

"Ah!" she moaned.

Her whole body vibrated as Souren shot his spunk into her. She dropped off of him, exhausted. Souren fell on his back and looked over to where Serenity continued to dig into Skyla.

"I'm cumming!" Skyla screamed.

She drenched Serenity's face with her love juices, which Serenity happily licked it all up. Skyla crawled over to Souren and fell into his arms.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

Souren held Skyla and Mei-Mei in his arms while Serenity cuddled on his chest.

"Hmm…that was fun..." he moaned.

He fell asleep with his girlfriends in the cave…

_Three hours later…_

Souren woke up and saw a Klink float over him, oblivious of the surroundings. Souren tried to get up but saw that a naked Skyla and a Mienshao where holding him down in their arms. _Did I really have sex with Skyla and Mei-Mei? _He then saw Serenity cuddled on his chest, sleeping soundly. _Oh, crap! Please tell me I didn't fuck Serenity… _Serenity uncurled and stretched out.

"Good morning, Daddy!" she yipped.

"Morning," Souren said. Serenity leaned over and kissed Souren on his lips.

"Mmph?!" Souren moaned.

_Serenity's kissing me! _After a full minute, she detached herself from Souren, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Mmm…Daddy, your lips taste good!" she yipped.

"Huh…" Souren groaned, surprised that Serenity said that.

Serenity then looked down and saw Souren's member was waving in the air.

"Oh! Can I have some more of your milk, daddy?" she asked, pointing to his morning wood.

Souren saw his Shinx's eyes gleamed and he felt compelled to do what she wanted.

"…Sure…" Souren said.

She yipped happily and fastens her mouth onto his member.

"Ah…"Souren moaned.

Serenity began sucking on his member, coiling her tongue around his member.

"My, god. You learn some naughty things," Souren moaned.

Serenity looked up and smiled as she continued her ministrations.

"Argh…I'm gonna cum…" Souren groaned.

He tightens his grip on Skyla and Mei-Mei, waking them up.

"*Yawn* Hmm?" Skyla said.

She then saw Serenity sucking on Souren's member and looked at Souren.

"I guess her daddy can never say no to her," she purred.

"Unh…AHH!" Souren groaned.

He released his seed deep into Serenity's muzzle, shuddering as his stream continued to flow into her mouth. Serenity did not let a single drop of his 'milk' leak out. After he finished, Serenity slurped and removed her mouth from him. Souren shuddered and spurt out a shot of his sperm and hit Serenity on her face. Serenity smiled and licked the 'milk' off her face.

"Mmm…Yum!" Serenity yipped.

Souren looked at Serenity and then looked at Skyla.

"Why did you teach my daughter that stuff?" Souren asked.

"Well…it's not like you're not going to do it with her," Skyla smirked.

"Hey!" Souren said.

Then, he thought about what Skyla said and then looked at her.

"You got a point," Souren said.

"I know I do," she responded.

"Shut up," Souren replied.

After Souren and Skyla cleaned themselves and put their clothes back on, Skyla returned Mei-Mei back into her Pokéball. Souren tried to return Serenity back into her Pokéball, but she evaded the red beam. She then cuddled herself onto his leg.

"Please don't put me back into my ball! I don't wanna go in there!" she whined.

Souren chuckled at her and petted her head.

"Okay, Serenity," Souren breathed.

"Wow! You're such a pushover," Skyla replied.

"Shut up," Souren said.

The trio walked through Chargestone Cave until they reached the exit going to Mistralton City.

"Well, here we are," Skyla said. Souren looked at the exit and then he turned to Skyla.

"Why don't you come with me?" Souren asked.

"Um…" Skyla replied, unsure.

"Come on. We just connected on an emotional plane," Souren said, "…As well as a physical one."

"That is true…but I have a priority to Team Plasma," Skyla responded.

"Well…I'll let you think about it," Souren said.

He then gave Skyla a kiss, holding her close to his body. He then detached himself from Skyla and smiled.

"Do it…for me, babe," Souren smirked.

Skyla looked at him and smiled.

"Of course. Well…our next location will be at Relic Castle," she replied, "I'll meet you there."

"Thanks, babe," Souren chuckled.

Souren kissed Skyla one last time before leaving the cave...

_Mistralton City…_

"I'm finally here," Souren said.

He walked around the city until he bumped into an older man.

"Oops. I'm sorry," Souren said.

"Oh, don't be," the man said.

Souren then saw Professor Juniper running up to him and the older man.

"Dad! Wait up!" she yelled.

"Dad?" Souren said.

"Yep! Cedric Juniper, at your service!" the man replied.

"Oh! You're the guy who Professor Juniper said we get an update on our Pokédexes," Souren replied.

"Hm…Oh! Here you go," Cedric replied.

Souren handed Cedric his Dex and Cedric put a mini flash-drive into it. After a few seconds, Cedric handed Souren back his Dex.

"Now, you can see the Hidden Abilities of your female Pokémon," Cedric replied.

"Well, what about Sarecus?" Souren asked.

"Here," Cedric replied, handing him a mini-flash drive, "Plug it into his Dex and it'll update it."

"Okay," Souren responded.

"Well, we got to get back to the lab," Cedric said.

Cedric and his daughter left while Souren went to the Gym. When he saw the sign on the door, saying: 'Closed for the day', he groaned to himself.

"Where can I go so I can train my Serenity?" Souren asked himself.

Serenity looked at him and smiled.

"Well, let's ask around, daddy," she purred.

Souren and Serenity walked into the center and asked Nurse Joy if there was a place to train.

"Well, Celestial Tower is the best place to train, but…" Joy said.

"'But' what?" Souren asked.

"Something at the top of the tower is blocking trainers from entering the place," she replied, "And those inside have to deal with the entity at the top."

"Alright! I'll take care of it!" Souren pumped.

"Well…thank you," Joy replied.

Souren and Serenity walked out the center and ran through Route 8 until they reached Celestial Tower. He felt some kind of pressure as he came closer to the entrance.

"Nnrg…I will get in here!" he shouted.

When he storm through the door, he felt a presence in his mind. _Come to the top and see if you are worthy…_

"Okay! Let's go, Serenity!" Souren shouted.

-**Whew! That drained me…even though the next chapter has a lemon in it. I gotta work on it… Any who, that's it for Souren's second Split Chapter! Time to do Sarecus' Split Chapter! Now, the reference that Serenity is Souren's 'daughter' is just a reference I got from another writer. So, yeah, the gag that Serenity calls Souren daddy will continue throughout this whole story. See ya!**

**BlitzSarecus is Divin' outta here!**


	30. Pleasure in the Forest-Again!

**The last chapter was a little dirty…even for me. However, it gets dirtier in this one. Sarecus will get…not one…but two Legendary Pokémon! Want to take a wild guess? I know I asked this last chapter, but for those reading this before review, this question is for you. Now let's get this show on the road!**

Sarecus left Nacrene City and entered the Pinwheel Forest.

"Hmm…Souren did say a Legendary Pokémon exist here," Sarecus said.

Sarecus journeyed through the left side of the forest, asking anyone if they knew where the Legendary Pokémon lives. After seeing that nothing was on the left side of the forest, Sarecus breathed deeply and inhaled the air. He then sensed that the air contained pheromones, meaning someone was having sex.

"Hmm…Where is it coming from?" he asked himself.

He followed the scent to the right side of the forest until he reached a shroud of trees covering the area.

"Huh?" Sarecus said.

"Oh, my…Arecus! Please do me more!"

"No problem, honey."

Sarecus heard the noise from the shroud and decided to enter into the shroud. After entering the area, his eyes basically popped out of his head. He saw two females scissoring each other, their eyes in euphoria.

"Um…Hey!" Sarecus said.

The two females stopped their actions and looked at Souren.

"What do you want, human?" one asked.

She got up and looked at Sarecus. She was light green with a creamy white belly, D-cup breasts and legs; her hair was green with light pink streaks, and she had crimson eyes that pierce into the soul.

"Um…I came here to catch a Legendary Pokémon," Sarecus said.

"Huh. And do you think you can handle a Legendary Pokémon?" she asked.

"Yeah! And might I ask…who are you?" Sarecus said.

"I'm Virizion, one of the Swords of Justice!" she roared.

"Hmph. And who is that?" Sarecus said.

He pointed to the other female on the ground. She has yellow fur with black zigzag patterns on it and her stomach was pearly white. Her D-cup breasts were covered with white fur, hiding her nipples. Her hair was white with black streaks going through it, and her tail was in a lightning bolt pattern with a small orb on the end. Her face was in a euphoric state as she continued to finger her cunt.

"Virizion! Stop messing with that human and fuck me!" she moaned.

"That is my girlfriend, Raikou," Virizion said.

"Raikou? But I though Raikou lived in the Johto region," Sarecus said.

"Well, she did before I invited her here a year ago. Now, she became my sex partner," she replied.

"Huh," Sarecus said.

"So, will you leave now, human?" Virizion growled.

"Hmm…I think I have an idea that'll benefit us both," Sarecus smirked.

"Huh?" Virizion asked.

Sarecus pushed the Pokémon on the ground and tackled her. He then grabbed her arms and held her down.

"Unh! Let me go!" Virizion shouted.

Sarecus smirked as he planted a kiss right on Virizion's lips.

"Mmph?" she moaned.

After a minute, Sarecus removed his lips from hers, smiling down at her.

"I know you're horny, so I think a sex battle is in order," Sarecus proposed.

"So, what are your terms?" Virizion asked seductively.

"If I and my partner make you cum before we do, you must join my team," Sarecus said.

"So what do I get if I win?" Virizion asked.

"…I'll be your sex slave," Sarecus said.

Virizion thought about it before Raikou interrupted her thoughts.

"We can take him and his partner!" she roared.

"…Yeah! We accept your challenge!" Virizion said.

"Okay! I choose…Samantha!" Sarecus said.

He released the Nidorina from her Pokéball and returned the ball back to his waist.

"Sarecus? What's going on?" she asked.

"Smell the air," he replied.

Samantha sniffed the air and noticed it was thick with female pheromones.

"They're in heat, Sarecus," she replied.

"Yep, and we just challenged them to a sex battle," Sarecus said.

"Oh," she said.

Sarecus ripped off his clothes and looked at Raikou and Virizion with lust in his eyes.

"Ready?" Sarecus asked.

"Ready," they purred.

"Ok…wait! My stamina pills!" Sarecus said.

Even though he knew he could take them head on, he planned ahead as they were Legendaries, and they got the title for a reason.

"Samantha, go into my pocket and grab the bottle!" Sarecus commanded.

Samantha ran towards the pile of Sarecus' clothes and found the bottle of pills.

"Here, Sarecus!" she said. She flings the bottle at Sarecus, which he caught with ease.

"Thanks!" Sarecus responded.

"Hold on, Sarecus. I found something," Samantha said.

She pulled out a black stone out of Sarecus' pocket and held it up to him.

"Huh? Samantha! Drop it!" Sarecus yelled.

"Huh?" she said.

Suddenly, she began glowing white, blinding Sarecus, Virizion, and Raikou. When the light dissipated, Sarecus saw that Samantha evolved into Nidoqueen!

"Wow!" Sarecus drooled.

He couldn't help but stare at Samantha's body, which gained curves and D-cup breasts. She looked over at Sarecus and smiled.

"Hey, girls," she purred, "Let's rape this fellow."

"What?! Samantha, what are you saying?" Sarecus said.

Sarecus looked at Samantha's eyes and saw they were clouded with lust.

"I like her idea," Virizion purred.

"Oh, shit…" Sarecus muttered.

Samantha pushed Sarecus onto the ground, in which Raikou pounced on him.

"I'm first! You gotta tame this kitty cat!" she purred seductively.

She wasted no time as she fell onto Sarecus' member, letting it hit her womb.

"Ahh…" she purred.

Even though blood seeped out of her tight entrance, she continued to hump Sarecus, constricting her walls around his member.

"Argh!" he growled, "Raikou, your pussy is tight."

"Thank...you," Raikou purred.

He looked over and saw Virizion and Samantha eating each other out, enjoying the taste of each other. He then focused his attention on Raikou, who was rapidly pounding away at his member.

"Hey, Raikou. Can you use shocks?" Sarecus moaned.

"Hmm, what a naughty mind you have. Sure," she purred, "Of course."

She discharged the energy inside her body and sends it to her pussy, giving Sarecus shocks on his member.

"Ohh…that feels good," Sarecus moaned.

Sarecus then shook his head and focus at the task at hand.

"Alright, Raikou! It's my turn," Sarecus growled.

He flipped Raikou and placed her on all fours. He then rammed himself into Raikou, making the Pokémon howl in pleasure.

"I'm…gonna cum," Sarecus groaned.

"Cum in me! Please, I beg of you!" Raikou moaned, "Cum inside this slutty kitty!"

"Well…meow like the kitty you are!" Sarecus said.

"MEOW! MEOW!" Raikou howled.

Her walls tighten around Sarecus, shocking his member.

"AHH!" he roared.

Sarecus released his load into Raikou, which caused her own earth-shattering orgasm.

"Ah…" Raikou moaned.

Sarecus removed himself before Raikou rubbed her rump on Sarecus' used member, making it hard again.

"Huh?" Sarecus groaned.

"You gotta put it in my other hole, sweetie," Raikou purred.

Sarecus rolled his eyes and thrust himself into her tail hole.

"OH, MY! Aren't you forceful?" she purred.

Sarecus continued to thrust into Raikou until he felt tingling at his member.

"What…are you doing?" Sarecus moaned.

"Giving you more shocks, dear," Raikou rumbled.

"Argh! That's not fair, Raikou," he moaned.

"All's fair in love and sex," she purred.

He began fingering her pussy, rubbing her clit for more stimulation.

"AHH! I'M GONNA CUM!" she screamed.

"I'm cumming, too," Sarecus groaned.

Her juices began spewing out of her cunt and onto the ground as Sarecus spew his cream into her ass.

"Oh, my…" she moaned.

She slipped off of Sarecus and fell on the ground, her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out. Sarecus saw that both of Raikou's holes squeezed out the cum from in her before she placed her hand over her cunt, pushing back the cum inside.

"If…I get…pregnant…" she moaned, "I'm glad it's yours."

Sarecus fell back and landed on his ass.

"Whew!" Sarecus breathed.

Virizion walked over to Sarecus and began sucking his member again.

"Ah…" he groaned.

Virizion continued her ministrations until he was full-mast again.

"Wow! You do have a lot of energy," Virizion purred.

She then removed her mouth from Sarecus and winked her eye.

"Huh?" Sarecus said.

He then saw Samantha walked over to the duo and smiled.

"Samantha?" Sarecus said.

"Shush. Me and Viriza are gonna help you out," she purred.

She pulled out a needle from one of her spines and poked Sarecus with it.

"Now, we won't have to worry for you to get tired," she purred.

Sarecus immediately felt the effects of Samantha's venom, his member becoming rock-hard again. Viriza (Virizion) crawled up on Sarecus and lined herself up with Sarecus.

"Now, let's see if you can handle me, human," Viriza purred.

Sarecus grunted as Viriza lowered herself onto Sarecus, her tight walls constricting his member.

"Arecus! You're so tight!" Sarecus groaned.

"Well, this is my first…so I better be loose after this," she purred.

Sarecus looked at her and smiled. Samantha came over and placed her pussy on Sarecus' mouth.

"Now, lick your queen, slave," she purred.

Sarecus grabbed Samantha's hips and began digging into her wet cunny.

"Oh, my! You're treating me like a queen I am, Sarecus," she moaned.

The two females rubbed themselves onto Sarecus, who was working hard to please them.

"Wow! I-I-I-I'm Cumming, Sarecus!" Viriza moaned.

"Me, too!" Samantha purred.

They drenched Sarecus in their juices. They moved off him and noticed that Sarecus didn't cum.

"Wow! I didn't know he was holding back," Viriza purred, "Guess I got another round with him."

She lined up Sarecus to her back entrance and lowered herself down on his prick.

"Don't come early," she purred.

She pushed herself onto Sarecus, wincing as he inched his way into her tail hole.

"My…you feel so good!" she moaned.

Sarecus began pounding to Viriza as she moaned, ignoring the pain she felt with each thrust.

"V-V-V-Virizion…I'm g-gonna c-c-c-um," Sarecus moaned.

"I want it inside," she purred.

Sarecus was about to thrust into her until she put a hand on his chest.

"Inside of me," she stressed.

Sarecus nodded and removed himself from her ass and thrust back into her cunt.

"AH!" she yelled.

Sarecus couldn't hold back as her walls conversed around his member, pushing him to the edge.

"I'm cumming!" he roared.

He spewed his cream into her, which made her tongue hang out of her mouth. She tried to move off him, but he held her down as he continued his stream into her. When he finished, Sarecus noticed that Viriza's stomach expanded a little. _I came…that much?! _She slipped off him, fainted from the euphoria she gained. Sarecus tried sitting up before Samantha came up and sit on his lap. She brought his face closer to her and planted a kiss on him. After a minute, she confiscated her lips away from Sarecus, blushing madly.

"Huh. I thought lust had taken you over, my queen," Sarecus chuckled.

"No…but I need you inside, slave," she moaned.

The pair stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"There's nothing else I would rather be doing at this moment," Sarecus chuckled.

He thrust into Samantha, destroying her hymen in one fell swoop.

"More…" she moaned, "Give me more..."

Sarecus did as Samantha wanted and began pounding into her as she began kissing him. After a full minute, she detached herself and began squeezing her breasts.

"Suck them, master," she purred.

Sarecus bit one of her nipples, making her moan loudly.

"Oh, yes! Milk me!" she moaned.

Sarecus then tasted some of Samantha's Pokémilk as he continued to suck on her breast. He removed himself from her breast and began thrusting faster into her.

"Samantha, I'm gonna cum..." Sarecus moaned.

"Yes! Yes, master! Cum in me!" she hollered, "Release it into my needy cunt!"

Sarecus thrust into her one more time before he released his cum into his queen.

"Ah! You feel so good…" Samantha moaned.

Sarecus held on to Samantha until he finished. Afterwards, Sarecus fell onto his back with Samantha on top of him. Sarecus smiled as exhaustion claimed him and fell asleep…

_Next Day…_

Sarecus woke up as sunlight hit him on his face. _Huh? Where am I? _Sarecus got up and looked and saw his new Nidoqueen sleeping soundly next to him.

"Huh. Wait, where are Virizion and Raikou?" Sarecus asked.

Suddenly, said Pokémon, still in their Pokémorph form, came into the area and smiled at him.

"Here ya go. We got you some berries," Virizion smiled.

Sarecus looked and saw that Virizion and Raikou brought some Oran Berries, Sitrus Berries, and Mago Berries to eat.

"Thanks," Sarecus said.

He woke up Samantha and put his clothes back on. Then, he, Samantha, Virizion, and Raikou ate their breakfast until all the berries were gone. After finishing up the berries, Sarecus returned Samantha back in her capsule and started to leave.

"Well, thanks for treating me," Sarecus said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Raikou said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? " Sarecus asked.

"Well, you said you came here to catch a legendary," Virizion replied.

"But I lost…" Sarecus chuckled.

"Well, here's a parting gift for you," Raikou purred.

Sarecus turned around and caught two orbs that Raikou and Virizion threw at him.

"Huh?" Sarecus inquired. He looked and saw that the orbs were actually Pokéballs-Slut Balls to be exact.

"What's this about?" Sarecus asked.

"You're our new master, Sarecus," Raikou purred.

The two females walked over to their new master and hugged him.

"We can't get enough of you…or your cock," Virizion purred.

Sarecus laughed at her little joke and then broke out of the hug.

"So, you're name is Viriza, right?" Sarecus asked.

Virizion nodded at Sarecus' question.

"Ok…but what is your name, Raikou?" he asked.

Raikou looked at Sarecus with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't have a name," she replied sadly, "I was always called Raikou."

"Well, here's one for you…Zola," Sarecus said.

Zola (Raikou) smiled happily at him, hugging him tightly.

"I love it!" she purred.

"Okay, now I need to check your move-sets," Sarecus said. He scanned both Viriza and Zola with his Dex and then checked their moves:

_Virizion's Known Moves: Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade, Stone Edge. _

_Raikou's Known Moves: Zap Cannon, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Hone Claws. _

"Wow! I can really conquer my opponents!" Sarecus laughed.

Sarecus returned Viriza back into her capsule and was about to return Zola to her ball until she hugged him tightly.

"Before you put me in that infernal capsule, you gotta do me one favor," she purred.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Sarecus asked.

She walked over and shook her rump at him.

"You gotta mark me again," she purred, "So come on! Let's go!"

Sarecus sighed and looked at her, smiling, as he took off his pants.

"Fine, fine," Sarecus said. _Such a lusty cat..._

_An hour later…_

"Yee-Hah!" Sarecus shouted.

Sarecus was happy because he was riding on the back of Zola, in her Pokémon form.

_"Well, should I go faster, honey?_" she purred.

"Yeah! Extreme Speed!" Sarecus roared.

Zola smiled as she began picking up speed. Suddenly, the pair reached Chargestone Cave, which began filling her with electrical energy. As he entered the cave, a Team Plasma Grunt came up to him and showed him a Pokéball.

"Battle with me!" the grunt yelled.

"Hmph! don't think I'll go easy to you," Sarecus mocked.

"Go, Beartic!" the grunt said.

The Beartic was released from his ball, roaring at Sarecus.

"Hmph. Zola, use Aura Cannon!" Sarecus commanded.

Zola released a sphere of electrifying aura at the Beartic, connecting with the Ice-Type. When the explosion dissipated, the Beartic fainted from the attack.

"Oh, no!" the grunt said.

"Now, if you don't want me to sick my kitty cat on _you_, you'll tell me what you're doing here," Sarecus growled.

The grunt returned his Pokémon and ran deeper into the cave.

"Well, I know my destination…Zola, rest in your ball," Sarecus said.

"Okaaay, but you owe me, honey," she purred.

Sarecus smiled as he returned the Raikou back to her ball.

"Now, it's time beat Team Plasma!" Sarecus roared.

He ran deeper into the cave, hoping to find out what Team Plasma was planning…

**Now that was exciting! Now for anyone wondering why Raikou has a weird move-set, that's because I copied it from the event in Black and White to meet with Zoroark in Lostlorn Forest…Any who, I'm now exhausted from writing so I'm taking a LOOONG nap! Hope you like it and as always…Read and Review!**

**BlitzSarecus is spinning outta here! Believe it!**


	31. One Celestial Blessing

**-Well, that lemon burned me out…but I must continue…for my fans…**

**Sarecus: You're not lookin' so hot**

**Shade: Yeah. Honey, are you gonna be ok?**

**-Y-yeah. I'll be fine. Here we go for Souren's final split chapter…leading up to Sarecus vs. N! But first, Souren must conquer the most powerful Psychic-Type Pokémon ever!**

Pushing through the pressure, Souren entered the door to Celestial Tower.

"Damn. That was a pain," Souren groaned.

He and Serenity looked around the inside of the Celestial Tower, which was the home of those Pokémon that died.

"Daddy, this place gives me the creeps," Serenity shivered.

Souren picked up Serenity and held her close in his arms.

"Don't worry, Serenity. I won't let anyone hurt you," Souren said.

Serenity smiled and cuddled in Souren's arms.

"Well…here we go," Souren breathed.

Souren started climbing up the tower, wondering what was possibly blocking the way into the tower. On the 2nd floor, Souren saw a few trainers sprawled out on the ground, injured from something.

"Wha?" Souren said.

He ran up to one of the trainers and held him up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Souren said.

Suddenly, the trainer's eyes open slightly and looked at Souren.

"What…are you…doing here?" the trainer breathed, "You...shouldn't...be...here."

"What happen here?" Souren asked.

"A…female…Pokémon…did all…this," the trainer said.

"What kind of Pokémon?" Souren asked.

"M-M…Mew…" the trainer gasped.

"Mew? The sweet, little Pokémon?" Souren said.

The trainer shook his head and looked at Souren.

"N..no…it was…Mew…two…" the trainer breathed.

The trainer weakly held up two fingers, signaling the final word. Souren thought about the trainer's words until he added 'Mew' with 'two'.

"Mewtwo?!" Souren shouted," What is-"

Before Souren could ask the trainer anything else, the trainer fainted from exhaustion.

"Damn it!" Souren said. Serenity looked at Souren with concern.

"Why don't we go up there and beat Mewtwo?" she asked

. Souren looked at the injured trainers and smiled.

"Yeah. That's the plan, Serenity!" Souren exclaimed, "For the sake of these guys!"

He and Serenity continued to run up to the top of the tower. When they reached the top of the tower, Souren looked around the area.

"C'mon, Serenity," Souren said, "There's gotta be a clue."

The duo walked around the top until they saw the Wishing Bell at the top.

"Hmm…" Souren said.

Souren walked up to the bell and saw a mallet next to it. _Wonder what happens if I ring it? Well, I won't find out by staring at it._ Souren grabbed the mallet and hit the bell with all his strength. The bell rang loudly as it echoed around Unova. _Hmm…I wish to find this Mewtwo. _Souren then felt something behind him and turned around. The Pokémon looked at him with blue eyes. She was an odd white color, with angular, feminine features, strange, ear-like things protruding from her skull, thick, powerful shoulders and forearms, and, looking lower, lithe, muscular legs, and larger-than-average hips, mainly supporting the bulk of a thick blue tail, which ended in a thick bulb.

"Mewtwo…" he gasped.

"Hmm…so you're the one who charged in here earlier," she said.

"Y-yeah," Souren replied.

"Hmm…do you think you can defeat me?" she asked.

"Huh? No, no, no," Souren said quickly.

"Hmph...That's not what you told that…cat," Mewtwo said.

Serenity hissed at Mewtwo, ready to attack.

"Serenity…Stand down," Souren said.

"No, daddy. I won't," she hissed, "No one insults me...or my daddy!"

Souren looked at Serenity and laughed.

"If that's your decision…then use Fire Fang!" Souren said.

Serenity rushed toward Mewtwo, baring her fire fangs at Mewtwo.

"Hmph…" Mewtwo said.

She created a sphere of blue energy and blasts it at Serenity.

"Dodge that Aura Sphere!" Souren yelled.

Serenity slid out of the way of the Aura Sphere and hit Mewtwo with Fire Fang.

"Ahh! Get off me!" Mewtwo yelled.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple as a wave of psychic energy hit Serenity and fling her into Souren.

"Oof!" Souren grunted.

He caught Serenity, not moving an inch. Souren held his ground as he Mewtwo prepared a Shadow Ball.

"Serenity, use Snarl!" Souren commanded.

Serenity roared out a dark shock wave at Mewtwo, causing damage to her and dissipating the Shadow Ball.

"Ahh!" she screamed, holding her head in pain.

"Now, Serenity, use Ice Fang!" Souren commanded.

Serenity rushed towards Mewtwo and bit her on her leg, freezing it.

"You…" Mewtwo whimpered.

"Huh?" Souren said.

_Mewtwo is whimpering? _Serenity started smelled something and nuzzled her way in between Mewtwo's legs.

"Serenity…what are you doing?" Souren gasped.

"She needs help," Serenity purred.

Souren could just stand there as Serenity began licking Mewtwo in-between her legs.

"Oh…my," Mewtwo moaned.

Souren walked over to Mewtwo and looked at her.

"Mewtwo, are you in heat?" Souren asked.

"…y-yes," she moaned, "I've been for...a week."

"Meaning that those exhausted trainers were your doing," Souren said.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone...so I drained their energy," she replied.

"Hmm...good enough for me," Souren responded.

Before Mewtwo could say anything else, Souren grasped her face and kissed her, surprising Mewtwo before she melted into the kiss. Souren tried his best to dominate the Psychic-Type's tongue, but failed as Mewtwo explored his cavity. After a minute, Souren felt the need to breathe so he detached himself from the Psychic-Type. Souren looked at Mewtwo and smiled.

"Do you want us to remove your heat?" Souren said.

"Y-Yes! Please!" she moaned.

"Serenity, move please," Souren replied.

Serenity moved out of the way as Souren removed his clothes, revealing himself to Mewtwo. _Man, this is really becoming a pattern for me…helping out females like this... _Souren shook his head and looked at Mewtwo, who was trembling in excitement.

"Okay, Mewtwo. Lay down and I'll take good care of you," Souren said.

Mewtwo nodded and lay back, waiting for Souren. Souren bend down and began licking Mewtwo's slit.

"A…Ahh…feels good," she moaned.

Souren continued licking the slit until he got bored of the taste. He then began digging into Mewtwo's convulsing tunnel, making her squeak with pleasure. "Wow…you're good," she breathed.

Souren continued his actions until Mewtwo's hands grabbed his head and pulled it up to hers.

"That's enough of that. Stick it in me!" she breathed.

Souren nodded and lined himself up to her slit.

"Is this your first time?" Souren asked.

"…Yes…" she moaned.

Souren slowly entered Mewtwo, making her squeal with each inch that entered her. Soon, Souren came up to her hymen, and he looked into her eyes.

"Gulp…are you sure?" he asked.

Mewtwo huffed and pushed Souren onto the ground. She then pounced on him, smiling at him.

"Don't ask…just do," she huffed.

She relined Souren and dropped down, shredding her hymen in the process.

"AHH!" she screamed.

She sat in Souren's lap for a minute before she sent a telepathic message to him.

_"Go…" _she moaned.

Souren began thrusting into the Mewtwo, which made her a moaning wreck. Serenity looked on and went behind Mewtwo, her face looking at Mewtwo's tail hole..

"_Huh? What are you doing?" _Mewtwo moaned.

"Gonna give you some extra pleasure," Serenity replied.

Serenity began probing Mewtwo's tail-hole with her tongue, making her fall onto Souren.

"_Oh, my Arecus! No fair…" _she moaned.

"Serenity, go deeper," Souren gasped.

The duo continued their assault on Mewtwo, making her go to cloud nine.

"SOUREN! I'M GONNA CUM!" she screamed.

Her walls constricted Souren's member, trying to milk him while she drenched his waist with her juices.

"Damn…Here it comes," Souren grunted.

He then released his load into Mewtwo, filling her up. After finishing his stream, he withdrew himself out of Mewtwo and tried to move before she held him down.

"Wha…what are you doing?" he groaned.

Mewtwo didn't say anything as she adjusted herself until she felt Souren's member knock on her back door.

"Wait…you want me to…" Souren said.

"_Yes…I want to feel it in there," _she purred.

Souren shrugged and began pushing himself deep into her tight ass, making her squeal with pleasure. When he was fully into her, he winced at the tightness of the cavern.

_"Move," _she squeaked.

Souren began thrusting into her, trying his best to not cum in her ass early. Mewtwo purred lightly as Souren continued to thrust into her. She then saw Serenity sitting next to them, watching them while she pawing at her pussy.

_"No, no. That won't do, sweetie," _she purred.

She used her psychic powers to lift Serenity from her position and placed her onto Souren's chest, her face to Mewtwo's pussy, while her pussy was facing Souren.

_"Both of you…start licking," _she commanded.

Serenity quickly began digging into Mewtwo's cunt, her rump swaying in front of Souren. Souren hesitated before he felt his head get closer to Serenity's lower region.

"Mew-Mewtwo…why are you…" he groaned.

"_Lick her," _Mewtwo responded.

Souren couldn't fight the psychic-type as he began licking his 'daughter's' cunt.

"OH! Daddy, that feels good," Serenity gasped.

She returned to the task at hand: eating out Mewtwo. The trio continued their coitus until they felt the need to release.

"I'm gonna cum…"Souren grunted.

"Let it out," Mewtwo purred.

Souren grunted as he released his load into her ass. She got off of him and was surprised that more was coming out. Serenity jumped and latched her mouth on his member, catching the rest of his load into her mouth. After he was finished, she removed her mouth and showed the mess in her mouth before she swallowed.

"My god! Skyla turned you into a slut, Serenity!" Souren said.

Serenity smiled and licked Souren on his cheek.

"And you enjoy it very much," she purred.

Souren chuckled at her as he cleaned himself off. He then grabbed her waist and brought her slit back to her mouth.

"Daddy! What…are you doing?" Serenity cried.

"I'm punishing you, my little slut," Souren growled, "You didn't cum. Bad girl."

He began digging into her cunt ferociously while probing her tail-hole with his index finger. Due to Souren's earlier actions, Serenity was very close to the edge.

"D-d-d-d-Daddy! I'm gonna cum!" she cried.

She released her cum and Souren drank the juices, which shocked him with little shocks of electricity that coursed through Serenity.

"Wow. You came a lot, baby girl," Souren remarked.

Serenity giggled as she got off his chest. After putting on his clothes, he and Serenity looked at Mewtwo sadly.

"I wish I could go with you," she cried.

"Well…you can," Serenity purred.

"What?" Souren and Mewtwo said.

"Why not? It'll be fun for both of you," she replied.

"Well…what do you say?" Souren asked.

Mewtwo smiled and hugged Souren tightly.

"Yes, master. I want to join you," she cried.

Souren laughed as he pulled out a ball before she stopped him.

"Not that one," she purred.

Mewtwo used her psychic powers and pulled out a Slut Ball from his bag.

"This one. I'm your slut now," she purred.

Souren looked at Mewtwo like she was crazy, but did as she asked.

"Okay…Rin," Souren said.

"Rin…I like it," she purred.

Souren tapped Mewtwo with the capsule and captured the Legendary Psychic-Type inside the Slut Ball.

"Man, these Pokéballs are gonna be the death of me," Souren said.

Serenity looked at Souren and rubbed her body against his leg.

"So, Daddy," she said, "What do we do now?"

"Now, we're gonna face the Mistralton Gym Leader and get the Jet Badge!" Souren cheered.

The duo traveled down the tower until they reached the ground. _Now I got 4 new sluts…Man, I'm seriously becoming Sarecus now!_

-**So…much…lemons…I can't believe I did it four in a row…I have a dirty mind. Well, I'll be taking a break from the lemons for a while…at least 6 chapters is the limit so that my 'lemon' batteries can recharge. Next up is the battle between Sarecus and N. Now that I think about it, there's a lemon after the next chapter…man…am I tired. Well, Read and Review. Thank you!**

**BlitzSarecus is outta here! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**


	32. Storming Chargestone Cave: N vs Sarecus

**-Well, that was tiring…now it's time for Sarecus to face off against N! This may be a short chapter…but whatever. It's time to storm the Chargestone Cave!**

As he entered the cave, Sarecus admired the way the stones continued to bounce between each other, sharing bolts of electricity.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sarecus awed.

"Oh! Sarecus!"

"Huh?" Sarecus said.

He turned around and saw Professor Juniper walking to him with a sexy blond walking next to her.

"Hey, Professor Juniper! Who's that?" Sarecus said, pointing to the blond girl.

"My name is Bianca," the blond said.

"Wow! Um…my name is Sarecus," Sarecus replied.

"Hmm…you're very cute…" Bianca said.

"Heh…Thanks," Sarecus said, blushing.

She smiled at Sarecus, making him blush even more until Juniper broke his thoughts.

"Sarecus…Souren is in Mistralton City, waiting on you," she said, "Also, he has your update for your Dex."

"Oh! Thanks, Professor," Sarecus said.

He began to run off until Juniper stopped him.

"I have a gift for you. Here's a Lucky Egg," she said, handing him a pearl-white egg.

"A Lucky Egg? What does it do?" Sarecus asked.

"It increases the EXP. of your Pokémon in battle," she replied.

"Huh…it _doesn't _have any other abilities, now does it?" Sarecus asked slyly.

Juniper was about to say something before Bianca interrupted her.

"It also increases the chance to impregnate your Pokémon," she said.

"Okay…good thing I ask," Sarecus chuckled.

"Okay, Sarecus! I'll see you later," she said.

"Good. See ya!" Sarecus said. He began running before Bianca stopped him.

"Wha-" Sarecus said before Bianca planted a kiss on his lips.

After a minute, she detached herself from him and smiled.

"Your lips are tasty," she purred.

She then grabbed Sarecus' XV2 and inputted her number into it, while taking his number.

"That is so if you wanna have some 'fun' with me later," she purred.

Sarecus looked at her leaving form, eyeing her ass as she went.

"Whew…I wanna get with her," he breathed.

Sarecus shook his head and began traveling deeper into Chargestone Cave. After kicking some trainers' butts and gaining some extra money, Sarecus reached the bridge which connected the Chargestone Cave to Mistralton City. When he got into the middle of the bridge, Sarecus jumped as a shadowy clad ninja appear on the bridge.

"Who are you?" Sarecus asked, his hand hovering over his Pokéballs.

"I'm one of the Shadow Triad. There's no need for that, Sarecus," the ninja said.

"H-how did you know my name?" Sarecus asked.

"N informed us of a trainer that piqued his interest," Shadow said.

"Huh…" Sarecus said.

"He told me he's waiting for you at the end of the cave," Shadow said.

Shadow then made a hand sign and disappeared, leaving Sarecus on the bridge.

"So he's waiting for me…" Sarecus said, "Well, I won't keep him waiting."

Sarecus ran to the end of the bridge. When he got to the final floor of the cave, he saw two Plasma Grunts having their Pokémon, a Liepard and a Watchog, beat up a weaken Tynamo.

"Hey! Stop hurting that Tynamo!" Sarecus shouted.

"Make us," the Grunt mocked.

"You gonna wish you never said that…" Sarecus smirked.

He then threw two Pokéballs, releasing Samantha and Viriza.

"Virizion…" the grunts gasped.

"Viriza, use Sacred Sword and Samantha, use Outrage!" Sarecus commanded.

Viriza closed up on the Liepard and slashed it with its sword, while Samantha pummeled the Watchog with her fists and feet. The two Pokémon fainted from the females, making one Sarecus smile wide.

"How's that, you fools?" he said.

The grunts returned their Pokémon and rushed to the end of the cave. Sarecus watched the grunts run off before focusing his attention onto the Tynamo.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The Tynamo (female) looked at him and fainted, exhausted.

"Huh…I hope she doesn't mind if I put her in a Pokéball…" Sarecus sighed.

He tapped the Tynamo with a Pokéball and captured her.

"Whew! Now it's time to get back at those fools!" Sarecus growled.

He rushed through the cave until he reached the exit leading to Mistralton City.

"Hmm…now where is he?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmph…I figured you would make it."

Sarecus turned around and saw N walking up.

"Hey! What's with you guys attacking Pokémon?" Sarecus growled.

"I know what you're talking about and I have punished them for their insolence," N confirmed.

"Okay…I guess you're not so bad, N…but I still don't agree with your philosophy of releasing Pokémon," Sarecus said.

"Why is that?" N asked.

"Without Pokémon in our lives, we can't do what we do now," Sarecus explained, "It just won't work."

"Is that so?" N asked.

"Yes…and I'll prove it!" Sarecus yelled, "Battle with me!"

"Huh?" N said.

"Remember…you want to hear my Pokémon…so hear them roar! Samantha, come on out!" Sarecus said, releasing his Nidoqueen.

"I'm game! Gigalith, I choose you!" N cried, releasing the Ore Pokémon.

"Samantha, start off by using Superpower and fling Gigalith into the wall! Sarecus commanded.

Samantha flexed her muscles, increasing her strength, before she picked up the Rock-Type and flung it to the wall.

"Now, use Surf!" Sarecus yelled.

Samantha released a torrent of water, making a wave with it before it crashed into Gigalith.

"Gigalith, use Stone Edge!" N cried.

The Pokémon flung pointed stones at Samantha, hitting her but doing no harm.

"Samantha, use Toxic Water!" Sarecus commanded.

Samantha released a wave of purple water at Gigalith, damaging it while it poisoned it.

"No!" N said.

When the wave of water passed, Gigalith fainted from the attack.

"Fine…return," N said.

Sarecus smiled as N returned his Pokémon.

"How do you like me now?" Sarecus gloated.

"Laugh while you can…Gurdurr, you're up!" N said.

He released the Fighting-type from his capsule, ready to battle.

"Gurdurr, use Retaliate!" N said.

Gurdurr used his steel pillar and hit Samantha _real _hard, making her faint.

"Damn it! I forgot about that move," Sarecus said as he returned Samantha back into her ball.

"How do you like _me now?_" N retorted.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…Next move's on me! Shade, bust a move!" Sarecus said.

Shade popped out of her Pokéball and smiled at the Gurdurr.

"Oh, how sweet! A Gurdurr wants to fight me," she cooed.

"Huh?" N said, confused.

"Shade, use Amaterasu!" Sarecus commanded.

Shade released a stream of black fire onto Gurdurr, making him become enveloped in it.

"Now use Shadow Rasengan!" Sarecus cried.

Shade formed a ball of shadow energy and rushed at Gurdurr, hitting him square in the chest.

"Gurdurr!" N cried.

When the smoke cleared, Gurdurr was knocked out, the black flame dissipating from his body.

"Well, well…that was easy," Sarecus said.

"Hmph…Darmanitan, you're up," N growled, returning Gurdurr to his Pokéball.

"Darmanitan, huh? Return, Shade," Sarecus said, aiming the Pokéball at her.

When Shade was in her capsule, Sarecus grabbed another Pokéball and smiled.

"Mystic, you're up!" Sarecus cried.

Sarecus threw the capsule in the air, releasing Mystic out of it.

"Hmm…What?" she said, confused.

N began laughing as he saw Sarecus' Pokémon.

"What's so funny?" Sarecus said.

"I'll show you. Darmanitan, use Strength and pick up that charged rock," N commanded.

Darmanitan grabbed the chosen rock and flung it at Mystic.

"Mystic, use Razor Slash!" Sarecus commanded.

Mystic unsheathed one of her swords and raised it in the air, collecting the air around it. When she collected enough air, she slashed through the rock without getting a single scratch.

"Huh?!" N said, surprised she didn't get damaged.

"I'll show you…Mystic, use Razor Shell!" Sarecus commanded.

Mystic rushed at Darmanitan and hit it, damaging it as well as paralyzing it.

"Huh?!" N yelled. "You really thought that I would forget about the electricity in this cave? "Ha!" Sarecus said.

"There's no way a Water-Type can do that and not get hurt," N gasped.

Well, that's the reason for the sword. The charged air Mystic collected stayed within her blade and she discharged it in her next attack," Sarecus explained, "Now, Mystic, use Grand Maelstrom!"

Mystic collected all the moisture around her and released it onto Darmanitan, knocking it out.

"Oh, Yeah!" Sarecus shouted.

"Huh…that figures," N said, returning the fainted Darmanitan into its ball.

"Well, Sarecus…it seems your Pokémon agrees with you," N said afterwards.

Sarecus smiled at N, proud of his accomplishment.

"But…I will not deter from my destiny…the next time we meet…I will have caught Reshiram!" N said.

"No way…" Sarecus groaned.

"Like I said before, if you want to defeat me, fine Zekrom…" N said.

He then left Sarecus at the cave exit, his face smiling that he met someone who can give him a challenge. After N left, Sarecus shook himself out of his funk and turned to the exit.

"Don't worry, N! I'll find Zekrom!" Sarecus exclaimed as he left the cave.

_Mistralton City… (Souren is at the top of the tower at this time…)_

"Alright! I finally made it!" Sarecus exclaimed.

He walked around the city, trying to find Souren.

"Huh…I wonder where he could be at this time?" Sarecus said.

Suddenly he heard a faint scream far off in the distance.

"What was that?" Sarecus asked.

He listened again and heard the scream again…making him smile.

"Souren, you sly dog," Sarecus snickered.

He then ran off to the Gym, where Skyla, the Gym leader, was walking out of. Sarecus was stuck in a trance as he eyed Skyla's amazing body. _Oh, those luscious breasts…Ooh, that thick ass…Man… _Sarecus didn't know he was drooling until she wiped his mouth.

"Huh?" he said.

"Were you staring at me?" she purred.

"Oh! Um...yeah, I was," Sarecus fumbled.

"Is that the reason for coming here?" she purred.

"Um…yeah…wait...no, that's not the reason I'm here," Sarecus said.

"Well, if it's about a Gym battle, forget it," she said firmly.

"What?!" Sarecus exclaimed.

"It's no fun…everyone I face loses to me…" she sighed, "Now...it's a bore to face challenges."

"So what? I'll show you some excitement! Battle with me!" Sarecus said.

"No, thank you," she replied.

Sarecus sighed in defeat but then remember what happened with him and Elesa…giving him an idea.

"Skyla…let's make it interesting," Sarecus smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" she said slyly.

Sarecus laughed under his breath as he looked at her.

"Hmm…What about we raised the stakes?" he said.

"Huh?" she said, shocked.

"You heard me…unless you want to battle normally," he said.

Skyla smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm game. A one-on-one…if you win, I'll continue battling, but if I win…you gotta fuck me," she said sweetly.

"Deal…and here's my Pokémon-Grace!" Sarecus yelled.

He sent out his Gardevoir, readying himself for battle.

"I like this already…" Skyla purred.

-**Well…there we go! This chapter kind of drained me…but I'm good! So, now all splice chapters are done! So now we go to Sarecus vs. Skyla in battle for the Jet Badge!**

**BlitzSarecus is Outta HERE!**


	33. Reviving a Gym Leader's Passion

**Well…Sarecus is victorious to beating N and now he enters Mistralton City! But, he gets disappointed as Skyla, the Mistralton Gym leader, turns down his challenge! So…Sarecus has devised a challenge to force Skyla to battle him…or bed him. What will happen? We won't know twiddling our thumbs- So let's go! Also...its Almost 2013...so lets party!**

Sarecus enter the Gym and smiled. The Gym was built for Flying-Types so that they can get air. Sarecus walked with Grace-who had her head down. Sarecus noticed it and grabbed her hand.

"Huh?" she said.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Sarecus asked, "You know you can't hide from me. C'mon, tell me."

"I'm...nervous. I may-" she began.

Sarecus quickly grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. After a few moments, Sarecus removed his mouth from hers, saliva connecting the two.

"You'll do fine…so I'm going to give you a reward-win or lose," he smirked.

Grace smiled back and leans in so that she could whisper something in his ear.

"Better keep your promise, sweetie," she purred seductively.

She then nibbled on his ear, getting a moan from him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

The duo moved away from each other as Skyla came into the Gym, eyeing them closely.

"No…t really," Sarecus trailed.

"Hmm…don't believe you," she purred as she took to her side of the field.

As he took his position on the battlefield, Sarecus looked around and saw that there was no referee anywhere to be found.

"Um, Skyla?" Sarecus said, "Why is there no referee?"

"This is a personal battle, cutie," she said, "Swanna, fly high!"

Skyla threw a ball and released Swanna out of it.

"Grace, let's battle," Sarecus said.

Grace moved herself to the battlefield, ready to battle.

"You have the first move, Sarecus," she said.

"Okay! Grace, use Calm Mind," Sarecus commanded.

Grace focused her energy into her mind, upping her Sp. Attack and Sp. Defence 2 levels.

"Swanna, use Bubblebeam!" Skyla directed.

Swanna released a ray of bubbles at Grace, who didn't move from her spot.

"Now use Psychic!" Sarecus ordered.

Grace's eyes turned pinkish-purple and reflected the Bubblebeam back to Swanna, causing minimal damage.

"Swanna, use Aqua Ring!" Skyla yelled.

Swanna spread its wings and a ring of water surrounded her, healing the damage.

"Now, use Hurricane!" Skyla issued.

Swanna wrapped up three big tornados at Grace, damaging her from all sides.

"Calm Boost…let's go!" Sarecus yelled.

Grace's body glowed pink, creating a pink aura, reflecting the windstorm away from her.

"Now, use D-Thungara!" Sarecus commanded.

Grace focused her energy into her hands, creating a large ball of electrical energy. Then she threw it up in the air, where it discharged the energy throughout the whole field, shocking Swanna, Sarecus and Skyla. Skyla shook it off and was ready to issue her next command, but then she noticed that Swanna was barely standing.

"Aqua Ring again!" Skyla ordered.

Swanna made another ring around her, healing all the damage she was just inflicted with. However, Skyla noticed that Swanna was at her limit.

_Great…if he issues another attack next, I'll lose…unless I distract him. _

"Oh, Sarecus…" she purred seductively.

"Huh-WHAT?!" Sarecus howled.

Sarecus kept looking as Skyla removed her tight jacket to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath it, her delicious D-cup breasts bouncing slightly.

"Oh, Sarecus…if you want them…you know what you gotta do," she purred.

Sarecus tried his best to focus on the battle, but all his mind could process was Skyla's breasts stroking him off. He then realized that his pants were becoming a little painful, so he opened the zipper, releasing his member to the world.

"Wow! You're so big," Skyla cooed.

She then pulled down her tight short-shorts…revealing a pair of sky-blue panties. She began rubbing her pussy through her panties while she stared at Sarecus.

"I bet you want to stick it in here, am I right?" she purred.

Sarecus gulped and turned to Grace when he got another shock: She was eating out Swanna! Sarecus saw Grace's head driving deep into the graceful bird, making her moan loudly.

"Holy…shit," he gulped.

In his mindscape, he kept at war with himself, basically with his dark and light side.

**Do it…you know you just want to fuck that bitch and claim her, Deva-Sarecus said. **_Don't do it…keep your self-control, Soul-Sarecus argued. _**C'mon! You know you wanna! Deva-Sarecus roared. **_Sarecus, don't do it, Soul-Sarecus retorted. __**Guys…look at what I'm looking at-Sarecus said. The other two looked at the scene and turned to him. **_**Yep! That's your invitation…go for it! Deva-Sarecus roared. **_For once I agree with you, Deva. Go for it! Soul Sarecus said. _

Sarecus shook his head and rush onto the battlefield, passing Grace and Swanna as tackled Skyla to the ground.

"What…are you doing? We didn't finish the battle," Skyla said.

"…Fuck that battle," Sarecus growled, "_This _is the real battle."

After shedding his clothes, Sarecus went in for the kill as he dove his tongue deep into Skyla's pussy, which was soaked from her earlier actions.

"Ahh!" Skyla moaned.

Sarecus continued to dig deep into her, her walls tightening around his tongue.

"Sarecus! You…are relentless," Skyla purred.

Sarecus didn't respond as he continued his assault. He then reached up and began tweaking her nipples, while his tongue continued to bump into her knob.

"OH MY ARECUS! I'M CUMMING!" she squealed.

She released her flood of liquids into his mouth, which he drank up happily. When her flood subsided, she quickly tackled Sarecus to the ground, his member hitting her on her cheek.

"Well, well. Someone's all worked up," she cooed.

Sarecus growled at her before she put his member into her mouth.

"Ahh…Skyla," Sarecus moaned.

She continued to bob her head on his prick until she tasted some of his pre.

"Mmm…tasty," she moaned.

She used her tongue and constricted it around his member, making him groan.

"Skyla…I'm gonna cum," Sarecus whined.

"Go for it...Release it straight into my mouth," she purred.

Sarecus couldn't do a thing except give Skyla what she wanted. He groaned loudly as he released his stream into her wanting mouth. Skyla made sure that none of his cum dripped out of her mouth. When he finished, Skyla slurped his member, making it throb and shoot out a shot of his semen on his face. She licked the cum off her face and smiled.

"Ohh…that was tasty," Skyla purred.

She then crawled up onto Sarecus and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

After a minute, she removed her lips and looked at him.

"Now for the finale," she purred.

She lined up Sarecus to her lower lips and began lowering herself onto him. When her lips kissed the tip, she began purring. She lowered herself a little, her lips absorbing his member into her, making both of them moan. She dropped herself onto Sarecus, hilting him deep into her folds.

"Ahh…I can feel it throbbing inside me," Skyla moaned.

Sarecus groaned at the tightness of her pussy enveloping him.

"So…are you ready?" she moaned.

Sarecus began thrusting slowly into the Gym Leader, making her purr. He then grabbed Skyla's breasts and tweaked her nipples, making her pussy squeeze his member. Sarecus, tired of lying on the ground, flipped Skyla onto the ground on all fours, and began thrusting into her pussy.

"Yes! This feels amazing!" she moaned.

Sarecus motioned for Grace to come over to where they were. Grace nodded and walked toward the pair, removing her dress in the process. Grace then grabbed Skyla's hair and positioned her mouth so that it touched her pussy.

"Lick it, slut," Grace growled.

Sarecus was shocked at what Grace said, but he was on a mission. He began pounding into the Gym Leader as hard as he could, making Skyla dig into Grace's pussy furiously. Suddenly, Skyla pushed Grace out of the way and began moaning loudly.

"Oh my! I have never been fucked this good before," she moaned.

Sarecus then thrust two of his fingers deep into her ass hole, making her scream in pleasure.

"I'm cumming, Skyla," Sarecus moaned.

"Cum in me! Cum in this Gym Leader slut!" she purred.

Sarecus released his load deep into Skyla, making her cum as well. When his stream ended, she slipped off him her eyes rolled back in pleasure, fainted from the euphoria. Sarecus then turned his attention to Grace, who was rubbing her cunt as she watched him.

"Need some help?" he chuckled.

Grace looked at him and growled. She then tackled Sarecus to the ground, rubbing herself against him.

"Give it to me," she breathed.

Sarecus smiled and lined himself up to her lower lips before he thought of a naughty idea. He thrust into her soppy cunt, her juices flowing freely out of her.

"Oh, Master! You feel so good in there," she purred.

"That wasn't the plan," Sarecus said.

"Huh?" she asked. He removed himself from her cunt and placed his member against her other, puckered hole.

"Master…no," she purred.

"Oh, yes!" Sarecus yelled.

He thrust deeply into her ass, contorting her face into pain and pleasure. He began thrusting into her ass, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Grace, your ass is so tight!" Sarecus moaned.

Grace began pinching her nipples, drawing her milk out and spraying it over Sarecus.

"Master, go faster! Make me forget her!" Grace screamed.

Sarecus stopped his actions when he heard Grace said that.

"Grace…your trainer…it was a girl?" Sarecus asked.

Grace looked at Sarecus with a look that could kill.

"I didn't say stop," she growled.

She began bouncing on Sarecus, bringing her lost pleasure back. Sarecus shook his head and focus on pounding into his slutty Pokémon.

"Grace, your ass is tight," Sarecus moaned.

"Yes, Master!" she moaned.

"I'm…gonna cum, Grace," Sarecus moaned.

"Cum in my ass! Please, Master! I BEG YOU!" Grace pleaded, "Flood it with your cum!"

Sarecus hilted himself deep into her ass and released his third load of the day into her ass. "Master…it feels so good," she purred. She fell onto Sarecus, who held her in his arms and fell asleep.

_Next three hours… (Wonder where Souren is?)_

Sarecus woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" he yawned.

He then saw that Grace was cuddled up on his chest, his member still stuck in her ass. He tried to move and not wake her up, but he failed.

"Hmm…good morning, master," she purred.

"Morning, my little vixen. Time to get up," Sarecus said.

"No…I don't wanna…" she moaned, "It feels sooo good back there."

"Yeah, about that…you said you wanted to forget someone?" Sarecus asked.

Grace sighed and looked at Sarecus.

"Yeah. My old trainer would wear a strap-on and rape my ass on a daily basis," she said.

"Oh…if I meet her, I'll set her straight!" Sarecus said.

Grace hugged Sarecus and kissed him.

"Mmph! Okay, Grace! Now let me up!" Sarecus laughed.

After putting on their clothes, Sarecus and Grace walked to the door and were about exit before Skyla stopped them.

"Here," she said, handing them the Jet Badge.

"What's this for?" Sarecus asked.

Skyla hugged Sarecus tightly as she nibbled on his ear.

"This is for the best fuck I ever had," she purred.

"Uh, thanks," Sarecus said.

She then transferred her number to his XV2.

"And that is for when you want to go again," she said.

Skyla kissed him there, making him melt. After a minute, she detached herself from him and smiled.

"Let in the next challenger when you see 'em," she said.

Sarecus nodded and walked out of the gym, heading to the center. When he got there, Sarecus saw Bruce hanging out in the lobby.

"Hey, Bruce!" Sarecus yelled.

Bruce looked and saw Sarecus.

"Hey buddy!" Bruce said.

The two friends looked at each other and smiled, high-fiving each other. Sarecus then noticed that Bruce was wearing a different outfit than his usual one.

"Hey…what happen to your clothes?" Sarecus said.

Bruce grabbed a Pokéball on his waist and pushed the button. When the capsule opened, it released a Growlithe who instantly hid behind Bruce's leg.

"Meet Roxy…the reason I got these new threads," Bruce said.

"How do you mean?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, when I tried to capture her, she used her Flamethrower attack and torched all of my clothes," Bruce said, "Lucky I had this spare outfit."

"Yeah, lucky you," Sarecus laughed, "Otherwise, you'd be naked."

The two friends laughed at Bruce's other option. Sarecus then looked at Roxy and smiled.

"Hey there, Roxy," Sarecus said.

Roxy looked at Sarecus as she sniffed the air. She then came from behind Bruce's leg and sat in front of Sarecus. Sarecus rubbed his hand on her hair tuft, making her rumble with enjoyment.

"Looks like she likes you," Bruce laughed.

"Well, that's good," Sarecus said.

"Hey, where's Souren?" Bruce asked.

"Good question," Sarecus said, "We split up to train separately. I really have no idea where he is."

Suddenly, Souren came rushing into the center, with a discolored Shinx at his heels.

"Souren! What's your rush?" Sarecus said.

Souren handed Nurse Joy his Pokémon, including his Shinx, before turning to Sarecus.

"*Huff* *Huff* I rushed so I can face Skyla, the gym leader," he breathed.

"Huh," Sarecus said, "Kinda late there…I got my badge!"

"Yep! So did I!" Bruce added.

"What! Man, I'm so late!" Souren said, "Oh, here's your update!" Souren tossed Sarecus the drive, which Sarecus caught effortlessly. After Nurse Joy returned his Pokémon, he rushed back out to the gym.

"C'mon, Bruce. Let's watch the battle," Sarecus said.

"Alright!" Bruce said.

The duo ran out of the center and entered into the Gym. When they entered the gym, they saw Souren stand on the battlefield with the Shinx standing next to him.

"Wait a minute…where's Skyla?" Sarecus asked.

Suddenly, Skyla hopped behind Sarecus, scaring him.

"Ahh! Skyla, why did you scare me?" Sarecus asked.

"It seemed fun to do…and it was!" she purred.

She kissed Sarecus on the cheek, shocking both Souren and Bruce.

"Well, I guessing you want to challenge me, right?" Skyla asked Souren, pointing at him.

"Uh…yeah," Souren stuttered.

"Well, let's go!" she cheered.

Skyla and Souren stood on their side of the battlefield, ready to battle...

**-Ok, so that worked out just right…Oh and for those who want to know what happen to Grace and her trainer…wait for the second chapter to pop up! That's all I got to say! See ya later! Aw, yeah! 2013 is tomorrow.**

**BlitzSarecus is out…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**Sarecus: Knocked out again…**

**Shade: Aww! And he promised to have fun with me today!**

**Sasha: Me, too!**

**Shade: I got an idea…grab him Sasha!**

**Sarecus: Oh, boy…**


	34. Gym Showdown: Souren vs Skyla!

-**Now it's time for Souren to face off against Skyla, the Mistralton Gym Leader. This chapter is all Souren…but Sarecus will still have his spot on the story. Enough talking…time for fighting!**

Sarecus and Bruce, along with a big crowd, watched the stage intently as Souren and Skyla face off.

"Alright! Swoobat, you're up!" Skyla said.

She threw up a Pokéball, releasing a bat with a nose having a heart shape on it fly around.

"Cool…Maylene, you're up!" Souren said.

Souren pushed the button on the capsule and released his Axew.

"An Axew? He must've caught it in Mistralton Cave," Sarecus said.

"You have the first move, Souren," Skyla said sweetly.

"Alright, then…" Souren commanded, "Maylene, use Dragon Dance 3 times!"

Maylene began dancing, increasing her Speed and Attack.

"Now, use Draco Meteor!" Souren issued.

Maylene focused her energy into her before she made the orb of orange energy.

"Swoobat, stop it with Heart Stamp!" Skyla said.

Swoobat, faster than Maylene, got close and hit Maylene with a Heart Stamp, making the Draco Meteor explode right in Maylene's mouth, hitting both of them.

"Swoobat!" Skyla cried.

Swoobat flew out of the smoke, slightly damaged, but okay to battle.

"Maylene!" Souren cried.

Suddenly, a glow came from the smoke and dissipated.

"Maylene, if you are able to, use Outrage!" Souren pleaded.

Maylene came out of the smoke, but she wasn't an Axew anymore.

"Wow! She evolved into Fraxure!" Sarecus said.

Souren had no words as Maylene, with renewed strength, pummeled Swoobat into the ground, knocking it out.

"Swoobat!" Skyla cried.

"Alright!" Souren cheered.

"Return…" Skyla sighed.

Souren smiled and looked at her in cockiness.

"Next Pokémon, Skyla," he said.

"Okay, Souren…Unfezant, you're on!" Skyla shouted.

Skyla released the proud Normal/Flying-Type into the arena, smiling.

"Unfezant, use Sky Attack!" Skyla ordered.

Unfezant glowed whitish-blue before turning bright white, zeroing in on Maylene.

"Maylene, use Giga Impact!" Souren yelled.

Maylene rushed at Unfezant, her body glowing white. When the two attacks collided, Maylene was knocked out, while Unfezant flew around-damaged but fine.

"Maylene, return…" Souren said.

He then eyed Unfezant as the bird continued to fly around the stadium.

"Rush, time to hit the stage!" Souren said.

Souren released the Mega Fire Pig out of his capsule, ready for battle.

"Hmm…you gave me the advantage…Unfezant, use Sky Attack!" Skyla commanded.

Unfezant gained the energy for the attack and zeroed in on Rush.

"Wait a sec," Souren said.

Rush didn't move, making everyone in the crowd antsy.

"What is he planning?" Bruce asked.

"Wait and see…" Sarecus grinned.

When Unfezant was a foot away, Souren grinned.

"Rush, Double Thunder Smash!" Souren commanded.

Rush's arms became white with electricity coursing around them. He then smashed Unfezant to the ground, deftly K. him in a second.

"Good job, Rush!" Souren cheered.

"Aw…and I was counting on that attack," Skyla moaned, "But good job!"

"Well, Skyla…who's left?" Souren said.

Skyla smiled as she pulled out her last Pokéball.

"Swanna, come on out!" Skyla cheered.

Skyla released her prized Pokémon into the stadium, flying around with grace.

"Alright, Rush, use Thunder Arm!" Souren commanded.

Rush _rushed _toward Swanna, his arm crackling with electricity.

"Swanna, use Typhoon!" Skyla commanded.

Swanna whipped up three powerful tornados and blasted them with three Water Pulses, transforming the wind tornados into three tall whirlpools.

"Rush! Break them!" Souren cried.

Rush hit one of the typhoons with Thunder Arm, destroying it. However, the other two closed in onto Rush and smack into Rush, greatly damaging him.

"Rush, use Thunder Smash!" Souren cried.

Rush jumped and transform into a ball of electricity.

"Swanna, use Hurricane!" Skyla ordered.

Swanna whipped up three more tornados and flapped them toward Rush. When the two attacks collided, Rush was flung to the ground, knocked out.

"Damn it!" Souren grunted.

Souren returned Rush back into his Pokéball and looked at Serenity next to him.

"Looks like you're up, Serenity," Souren said.

"Don't worry, daddy!" she yipped, "I'll win it!"

Serenity ran up onto the field, ready to battle.

"Aw…I gotta fight that cutie-pie?" Skyla cooed.

"Yeah! Serenity, use Ice Fang on the ground!" Souren said.

Serenity bit the ground and froze it, creating small ice pillars on the ground.

"Now, Serenity, use Snarl!" Souren issued next.

Serenity growled loudly, the shockwave breaking the ice pillars and flung them at Swanna.

"Swanna, go low and use Water Pulse!" Skyla commanded.

Swanna went low and created an orb of water, ready to launch at Serenity.

"Serenity, use Volt Fang!" Souren said.

Serenity rushed toward Swanna, her mouth full of electricity.

"Swanna, fire!" Skyla commanded.

Swanna shot the orb of water at Serenity, who bit down on it and destroyed it.

"Again!" Souren commanded.

Serenity rushed toward Swanna and bit down on her wing.

"Swa!" Swanna cried.

"Shake her off, Swanna!" Skyla cried.

Swanna flew into the air and began spinning, trying her best to fling off Serenity.

"Hang on, Serenity!" Souren cried.

Skyla then thought of a better idea to take down Serenity.

"Swanna, crash to the ground!" Skyla commanded.

Swanna flew down to the ground and smashed Serenity into the ground.

"Serenity!" Sarecus shouted.

"Now, Swanna! Finish it with Water Pulse!" Skyla commanded.

Swanna fired a Water Pulse and hit Serenity directly, scoring a critical hit.

"SERENITY!" Souren cried.

Suddenly, Serenity began glowing brightly, making Souren shields his eyes.

"Serenity…you're evolving?!" Souren said.

When the glow scattered, Souren saw that Serenity evolved into Luxio!

"Alright!" Souren cheered.

Serenity roared and released a powerful bolt of electricity at Swanna, hitting her directly.

"Wow! You learn Thunder!" Souren said.

"What?" Skyla said.

Swanna shook off the attack, but became weak from the damage.

"Finish it with Frost Fang!" Souren commanded.

Serenity leaped into the air and landed onto Swanna's back.

"Swanna, shake her off!" Skyla cried.

Before Swanna could pull it off, Serenity bit Swanna's neck, freezing her body. The two crashed onto the ground, making Swanna faint.

"No way!" Skyla cried.

"Oh, yeah! We won!" Souren cheered.

Serenity hopped onto Souren and began licking his face, pushing him to the ground.

"Serenity!" Souren laughed.

Serenity then kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you, daddy," she purred.

Souren rubbed her head before he got up. Skyla walked up to him and smiled.

"Well…that was an interesting battle, but I lost," Skyla said.

She handed to him the case holding the Jet Badge.

"Souren, I'm proud to resent you with the Jet Badge!" Skyla said.

"Thank you, Skyla," Souren said. He then picked up the shiny badge and smiled.

"I did it! I got the Jet Badge!" Souren cheered.

Everyone cheered at Souren's victory, including Bruce and Sarecus. After the excitement disappeared, everyone left the gym except Souren, Skyla, Bruce, and Sarecus.

"Wow, man. You totally took down Skyla," Bruce cheered.

"Thanks," Souren said.

"Yeah…and Skyla, you didn't hold back at all," Sarecus said.

"Heh, Heh. Thanks, sweetie," Skyla purred.

Sarecus flinched when Skyla rubbed his arm, but shook it off.

"So, guys…Where to?" Sarecus asked.

"I was going to Twist Mountain to train a little," Bruce said.

"Good idea!" Sarecus said.

"I'll say," Souren replied, "Let's go!"

"Wait! I gotta go to the center!" Sarecus cried.

Souren and Bruce waited as Sarecus ran into the center. When he entered, he saw Nurse Joy standing at the counter, holding the ball that contained the Tynamo he rescued in Chargestone Cave.

"So, how is she?" Sarecus asked.

"She's cured, but she's different from other Tynamo," Nurse Joy said.

"Why's that?" Sarecus asked.

"Scan the ball," she said.

Sarecus scanned the Tynamo's ball and was shocked with the results.

_Tynamo: Ability: Levitate/ Sniper Sight Hidden Ability: Shock Boost. Known Moves: Zap Cannon. _

"Wait..so she only knows Zap Cannon?!" Sarecus said, "That's impossible!"

"Apparently so...and her accuracy is beyond a Legendary," Joy explained.

"Huh...Thanks, Joy," Sarecus said.

As he walked out, he eyed Tynamo's ball and smiled.

"This is good...Light," Sarecus said.

He then met Souren and Bruce at the gym.

"Ready to go?" Sarecus asked.

"Of course!" they yelled.

The three friends left the gym and left to reach Twist Mountain, where memories await…

-**Ok, I know the ending sounds like **_**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, **_**but there is a reason for that…which will be explained in the next chapter. So now, we're done for this chapter! Next is "Twist Mountain Memories"! Title may change…but whatever!**

**Announcement (I'm not wasting a chapter slot for a small announcement): Thank you all for reading this story, following it and reviewing it. I really appreciate it so much. But I wanna say that if you have an idea you want me to do (as long as it follows my guidelines), just let me know! If you want me to borrow your OC, let me know! If you want to tag-team for a story…LET ME KNOW! I want all of you guys and girls to just spitball ideas to me if you want. I thank you all for reading my story…and it's almost 2013! I can't wait! Thank you all…and you know… **

**BlitzSarecus is outta here! 5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	35. Memories For Life

-**Souren defeated Skyla and received the Jet Badge! Now, Bruce has chosen to explore Twist Mountain, with Sarecus and Souren in agreement. However…as you read, Twist Mountain reveals some secrets! Here we go!**

Sarecus, Bruce, and Souren traveled through Route 7 until they reached the steps heading into Twist Mountain.

"Wow!" Sarecus said, "This place is huge!"

"Yeah. You can say that again," Souren agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting around for?" Bruce asked.

Sarecus and Souren shook their heads and pump their hands into the air.

"Let's go, guys!" Sarecus cheered.

The trio walked up the stairs and saw Alder sitting on the edge of the steps.

"Hey, Alder. What's up?" Sarecus asked.

Alder turned and saw Sarecus, Souren, and Bruce.

"Oh, hey! I was thinking about the past...What are you guys doing here?" Alder said.

"We came here to train, Mr. Alder, sir," Bruce said.

"Oh! Better be careful in there," Alder said.

"Why?" Sarecus asked.

"Something weird is going on in there," Alder said, "Other than that…you should be just fine."

"Oh…ok," Sarecus said.

"Well…that's it from me!" Alder said, "See you guys later."

Alder jumped down and began walking back to Mistralton City.

"Wow," Bruce said, "He's one cool Champion."

"Yeah," Sarecus said.

The three friends then entered into Twist Mountain and walked a little before they bump into Clay.

"Clay? What're you doing here?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm here looking for fossils, of course," Clay responded.

Souren then straighten up and pulled out the fossils he got from the hiker in the Relic Castle a few months ago.

"Like these?" Souren said.

"Ah! The Plume and Cover Fossils!" Clay said.

"Wait, you had fossils on you?" Souren asked.

"Yeah…I forgot about them till now," Souren shrugged.

"Well, then...You can take those and revive them at the Nacrene Museum," Clay said.

He then handed Bruce a fossil that he had.

"This is a Skull Fossil," Clay said, "Revive it to obtain a Cranidos."

Bruce grabbed the fossil and placed it in his bag.

"Well, I'm off! See ya later!" Clay said.

After Clay left the cave, Sarecus, Souren and Bruce nodded to each other and split up in three different directions…

**(At this point, the story will go into a condense Drop Mode: where each person's tale happens the same time with the others. We'll start off with Sarecus-then Souren-then Bruce, so no mix-ups. This is a triple lemon story-my first one…so no flames! Let's begin with Sarecus!)**

**Sarecus**

Sarecus left Souren and Bruce and went to the left, going down into the mountain. After walking a few feet, Sarecus decided to let out Grace so that she could stretch her legs.

"Hmm? Thank you, master," she sang.

"Grace, you don't have to call me master...just call me Sarecus," Sarecus replied.

She smiled before Sarecus grabbed her and held her close to him.

"But when we have sex, you must call me master," he said huskily.

Grace shivered in his grasp as she began leaking some of her juices onto the ground.

"Master…you're making me so wet," she moaned.

"Hold off, sweetie," Sarecus said, "We'll have plenty of time."

As they walked a little more, Grace tried her best to keep her composure but failed.

"Master…I need you inside me..._now_," she moaned.

Sarecus chuckled and was about to undo his clothes until he heard a voice.

"Finish it, Fraxure!"

"What the...C'mon, Grace," Sarecus said.

Grace moaned in disappointment as Sarecus pulled her and looked around the corner. The duo saw a trainer battling a Ranger's Tympole and was winning. The Ranger's Tympole tried its best to hold off Fraxure's Dual Chop, especially with it using Aqua Ring, but it got heavily damaged.

"Now, Fraxure! Use Draco Meteor!" the trainer cried.

Sarecus could tell that the trainer was a female, but didn't know who it was.

"Tympole, use Water Pulse!" The Ranger cried.

The Tympole released an orb of water and hit Fraxure as it completed its attack. The attacks exploded as they collide, creating a gust of wind that removed the hat on the trainer. When Grace saw who the trainer was, she hugged Sarecus tightly and hid behind him.

"Grace…what's the matter with you?" Sarecus asked.

"That's…my previous trainer," she said shakily.

"So that's the bitch that called you worthless, hmm?" Sarecus growled.

Sarecus' eyes narrowed as he watched the trainer defeat the Ranger effortlessly and took 1350 yen from her. After the Ranger left, the trainer returned her Fraxure back into its Pokéball and sat down on the ground, drinking a bottle of water.

"C'mon, Grace," Sarecus said, "We're going to deal with this now."

He tugged at Grace's arm, which didn't make her budge.

"Grace, come on," Sarecus said softly, "I won't let her hurt you, I promise."

"O-okay," she said shakily.

"Trust me," he replied.

Grace nodded and walked behind Sarecus as he walked up to the trainer.

"Hey!" Sarecus yelled.

The trainer looked up and saw Sarecus standing in front of her with an anxious Gardevoir behind him. The trainer immediately noticed that the Gardevoir behind Sarecus was her previous Gardevoir.

"Grace? Is that you?" she said.

Grace flinched but, with Sarecus' hand in hers, she walked from behind him. "Yes," Grace said firmly.

"So it is you. What…miss my strap-on already?" the trainer said.

Sarecus immediately got angry and got into the trainer's face.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Name's Harmony," she replied, undaunted by Sarecus' glare, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sarecus, and I'm the one caring for Grace right now," Sarecus growled.

"Hmm…So, what do you want, Sarecus?" Harmony asked, "And what does it have to do with me."

"Harmony…I want to know why you called Grace worthless," Sarecus replied.

"She wouldn't battle right. She was only good for an ass slave," Harmony replied, "And judging from you, you have already fucked her. Guess she really is a sex slave."

"Why, you little…" Sarecus said, insulted.

He wanted to punch Harmony right in the face, but didn't, for Grace's sake. Harmony, finishing her water, got up and dusted herself off before passing Sarecus. "If you know what's good, you'd give her up, too," Harmony sighed, "She's weak."

Grace's eyes narrowed and looked at Harmony. Before she could move, Harmony was pulled back by a psychic force.

"Whaaa!" she screamed.

She hit the wall and was held against the wall against her will.

"What's going on?" she yelled, panicking, "What is this?"

Grace suddenly got into her face and smiled.

"What do you want?" Harmony cried.

"You always punish and rape me every time I mess up, right?" Grace growled.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry," Harmony pleaded.

"Well, now it's my turn," Grace replied.

"Grace, no…I'm so sorry!" Harmony cried. Grace slapped Harmony on her cheek, leaving a small red mark on it.

"Bitches don't get to say sorry…bitches get punished," Grace snarled.

Grace then used her psychic powers to rip Harmony's clothes off, leaving her naked. She then positioned Harmony on all fours, like a dog.

"Sarecus…c'mere," Grace said, gesturing her finger to him.

Sarecus walked over to Grace and looked into her lust-cold eyes.

"What's up, Grace?" Sarecus asked, confused.

"…Fuck her…_now_," Grace growled.

Sarecus' eyes widened at her request.

"Grace, you're not serious, are you?" Sarecus asked.

"_Very _serious," she replied, "You don't see me smiling, do you?"

Harmony looked back at Grace with fear in her eyes.

"No…not that, please no, Grace. I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "Just let me go."

Grace slapped Harmony's ass hard, leaving a faint red mark on her right cheek.

"Ahhh!" Harmony screamed.

"Like I said before…bitches don't get to say sorry," Grace snarled.

Grace then turned her attention back to Sarecus.

"Sarecus…I said fuck her…_now," _she growled.

Sarecus shed his clothes and lined himself up to Harmony's pussy.

"Please, don't do this," she cried, "I beg of you. I don't want my first time like this."

"I can't…Grace is in charge," Sarecus responded, "And...I'm sorry."

Sarecus prodded her pussy a little, hoping for her to produce some of her natural juices before thrusting into her so that he wouldn't hurt her. However, Grace would have none of that. She used her psychic powers to push Sarecus balls-deep into Harmony, shredding her hymen like it was nothing.

"AHHHHH!" Harmony screamed.

Sarecus grimaced at the tightness of Harmony's pussy as it squeezed the daylights out of him.

"Argh!" Sarecus winced, "Grace, what the hell?!"

"Move," Grace said, ignoring Sarecus' question.

"But she's not ready," Sarecus said.

Grace looked and saw blood seep out of Harmony's snatch, but she didn't care anymore. The only thing she cared was to see her previous, bitchy trainer get punished.

"I SAID MOVE," she snarled.

Sarecus obeyed the angry, horny Gardevoir and began thrusting into Harmony. Grace then removed her dress and placed her pussy onto Harmony's mouth.

"Lick it, bitch," Grace snarled.

Harmony could do nothing except follow Grace's orders, which she did.

"Ah, yes. You're such a good bitch," Grace moaned.

Sarecus continued to pound into Harmony as she continued to eat out Grace.

"I'm gonna cum," Sarecus groaned.

"Cum in her," Grace said.

"No way, Grace. I can't do that," Sarecus moaned, "That's crossing the line."

"Yes, you can…and yes, you will," Grace growled.

When he reached his peak, Sarecus tried to pull out, but Grace, using her psychic powers, kept him in there, making him spew his load into Harmony. Harmony's eyes widen as she felt Sarecus' creamy mix flooded into her cavern, coating her walls with his white spunk.

"Mmmph," she moaned, shuddering.

She then came all over Sarecus' member and waist.

"Aw…both of you came before me…no fair," Grace pouted.

She then pushed Harmony's head deep into her snatch, holding on to Harmony's pink hair for leverage.

"That's so good. I'm gonna cum," Grace moaned.

She then came onto Harmony's face, her juices coating Harmony's face.

"Now, drink it. Drink my juices and don't you _dare _miss a single drop," Grace demanded.

Harmony did as Grace commanded and drank all of her juices. After Grace's river stopped, Grace removed her pussy and went into Harmony's bag. She then pulled out a black double-dildo strap-on that Harmony always kept.

"I remember this," Grace purred, "You would use this to rape me in my ass."

She then pushed Sarecus out of Harmony as she put on the strap-on.

"You used to fuck my ass so much I couldn't walk," Grace snarled, "Now, you're going to feel the same way I did...except that I'm fucking your slutty pussy."

Then, Grace rammed the strap-on into Harmony's used cunt, making her scream in pain and pleasure. As Harmony began bouncing onto Grace, Grace saw Sarecus sitting down with a re-hard on, looking at the scene before him.

"Oh, my dear Sarecus, won't you come over here?" Grace purred.

Sarecus walked over to Grace, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, Grace?" Sarecus asked, suspicious.

"Won't you be a dear and plug up her ass with your dick?" Grace purred.

"What?! Grace, that's crossing the line!" Sarecus said.

Harmony looked at Sarecus and began crying.

"Please, Sarecus! Fuck me in my ass!" Harmony pleaded, "I beg of you!"

"Huh?" Sarecus said, surprised at Harmony's words.

"Aw…our bitch is broken. Anyway, you heard her-Fuck her ass!" Grace purred.

Sarecus pushed himself into Harmony's tight ass, making both of them moan. When Sarecus pushed himself fully into her, Harmony went rigid as Sarecus continued to throb inside her.

"You…feel so good back there," she moaned.

Even with the mixed juices on him, Sarecus groaned at the tightness of her ass.

"Harmony, your ass is tight," Sarecus moaned.

Sarecus began thrusting into her slowly, using the mixed juices as lube to make easier passage.

After a while, both Grace and Sarecus continued to thrust into Harmony fast and in sync, making her bounce on them.

Grace grabbed Harmony's C-cup breasts and began nibbling on her nipples, earning a moan from Harmony.

"That feels so good, master!" she cried.

Grace smiled as Harmony was moaning in ecstasy as she was being dominated. Soon, Sarecus and Grace were reaching their peak, with Harmony close behind. "I'm CUMMING!" they roared.

Sarecus released his load deep into Harmony's ass, while Harmony coated Sarecus' and Grace's waists with her cum. Sarecus fell back on the ground, with Harmony and Grace following, laying on top of him. The trio stayed joined together as they fell asleep…

_Two hours later…_

"Nn…yawn," Sarecus yawned.

He woke up in the middle of the floor, his member still stuck in Harmony's ass, and the two girls were sleeping on him.

"Um, guys. It's time to get up," Sarecus moaned.

He moved himself out from under Harmony, cleaned himself off, and put his clothes back on. After cleaning up their mess, Grace and Harmony situated their clothing before getting ready to leave.

"Sarecus…that was the best fucking I ever had," Harmony purred.

"Um…you're welcome?" Sarecus said.

Harmony then hugged Sarecus and bit his ear.

"We got to do this again, huh?" she said.

After exchanging numbers, Sarecus and Grace left Harmony as they headed toward the exit.

"Feel better, Grace?" Sarecus asked.

"Seeing her get punished by you…was the best medicine I needed," she said.

"Glad I could be of some assistance," Sarecus chuckled.

Grace then pulled Sarecus close to her as she tongued his ear.

"You better call her, or I'll rape you in your sleep," she growled.

Sarecus chuckled sheepishly as he walked toward the exit, knowing Grace was _deadly _serious…

**Sarecus ends (Kinda dirty, right? I'm gonna take a bath after this…)**

**Souren**

Souren decided to check the lower caverns of Twist Mountain to see if he could catch a nice Ice-Type for his team. Unknowing to him, someone was following him, making sure to stay out of sight. Souren then felt the presence of the follower and kept turning around, finding nothing. Souren kept this up for a while until he got bored and kept walking forward.

"Just to let you know…I realize you're following me," he said aloud.

Souren then heard a faint chuckle through the cavern.

"You think this is funny?" Souren yelled.

He was met with a loud laughter, which pierced the hall. _That laughter…is very cute…but no matter. Souren, focus on the task at hand. _Souren began running through the cave as his pursuer kept up the pace. Souren then stop and turn around.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" he roared.

He was then tackled by a dark shape and was pushed to the ground.

"Argh!" Souren grunted.

He looked and saw that his pursuer was actually a cute Sneasel. She had dark fur, with her red feather flapping in the air. She wore a necklace holding a Razor Claw that hanged between her B-cup breasts, which stood to attention as she smiled down upon Souren.

"Play with me!" she squealed.

"Huh?" Souren said.

"C'mon! Play with me!" she squeaked.

Souren placed Sneasel next to him as he got up.

"No thanks," Souren said firmly, "I'm busy."

"Aww…" she cried.

She began shuffling back to where she came from until she got a glint in her eye. _What the..._ When Souren turned back around to his destination, he was flung back on the ground, his badge case flying out of his pocket onto the ground.

"Argh! Damn it!" Souren grumbled.

He tried reaching for his case when Sneasel rushed forward and snatched the badge case off the ground. She looked at Souren and stuck her tongue out.

"Why you little…" Souren growled.

"If you want it, you gotta catch me!" she squealed.

She began running, laughing all the way.

"Come back here!" Souren shouted.

He began chasing Sneasel further into the cave, trying his best to catch her. As the chase continued, Souren noticed that Sneasel would slow down enough to let him reach her before she began speeding up. _This Pokemon is weird…why would she let me get close, unless she wants me to catch her! _Souren redoubled his efforts and he reached her as they entered into a cavern with an Icy Rock in the middle.

"I got you!" Souren said.

She just smiled and placed the case in front of her. As Souren grabbed it, she created three chunks of ice and blocked the entrance.

"What?!" Souren yelled.

He was about to use one of his Pokemon until Sneasel tackled him again, holding his arms down.

"Unh! What?" Souren grunted.

"I win! C'mon...Let's play some more!" she cried.

Souren was ready to throw off the Sneasel until he sniffed the air. _It's heavy with pheromones…meaning she's in heat! No wonder she's so energetic! _Souren grabbed the energetic Sneasel and held her in his arms.

"Aw! Let me go!" she squealed.

"Nope," Souren said, smiling.

She continued to fidget in his arms, her rump occasionally rubbing his lower area, gaining a rise out of him. Souren then thrust two of his fingers into Sneasel's snatch, which was dripping with juices.

"Ohh…what are you doing?" she moaned.

"Playing another game," Souren growled softly, "Like it?"

"Yes...Ahh…what game…ohh…is this?" she moaned.

"The pleasure game," Souren smirked.

"This...feels good," she moaned.

He continued thrusting his fingers into her wet snatch, making her discharge more juices onto his hands.

"Um…I feel something," she moaned, "It's...gonna come out..."

"Let it out," Souren purred.

"Ah...Ah...Ahhh!" she squealed.

Her walls clamped down onto Souren's fingers as she released her sticky juices. After her orgasm died down, she breathed deeply as Souren removed his fingers. He tasted her juices and was surprised how sweet they were.

"Hmm…taste like Pecha Berries," Souren said.

Sneasel swabbed some of her juices off his fingers and placed them in her mouth.

"Wow! This is sweet!" she squealed.

She then noticed that Souren's member kept poking her rump. She smirked deviously as she escaped his grip and lowered herself until she was in eye level of Souren's prick.

"Um…" Souren gulped.

"Wow…you got horny when you fingered me. I guess it's my turn," she purred, "The game continues..."

She unbuckled his pants and removed them, revealing his boxers. She then removed his boxers and was surprised by his member smacking her in the face. "Ohh, the scent's so strong. Wonder how it tastes if I put my mouth on it?" she purred.

She enveloped his member with her mouth, earning a moan from him. As she continued her ministrations, she coiled her tongue around him, squeezing as hard as the muscle could. With the wetness of her mouth and the tightening coil of her tongue, Souren was ready to blow his load into her mouth.

"I'm gonna c-c-c-cum!" Souren cried.

He released his spunk deep into Sneasel's mouth as she secured her mouth tightly around him, not missing a single drop. After sucking up all of his cum, Sneasel slurped up, causing him to release another small stream into her mouth. Afterwards, she removed her mouth and smiled at him, a little cum drool down her mouth.

"Wow…" Souren mumbled.

She then climbed up Souren until his member was kissing her entrance.

"Now we finish things," she purred.

She lowered herself onto him, her lower lips parting ways to let him in. When Souren hit her hymen, she let go of Souren and dropped on him, her hymen ripped to shreds.

"Ahhh! That feels wonderful!" she screamed.

After a minute, she began bouncing on Souren, his member hitting all the right spots in her.

"Wow! Your dick is compatible with my pussy," she moaned.

Souren could only grunt as Sneasel's tight pussy grasped his member and rubbed him pleasurably.

"Sneasel, your pussy is very heavenly," Souren breathed.

Sneasel smiled as she planted a kiss onto Souren's lips while keeping up with Souren. Souren hugged her tightly as he began speeding up his thrusts. Sneasel detached her lips from Souren's so that she could scream in pleasure.

"Oh, my ARECUS! I'm…gonna CUM!" she screamed.

"Same here, Sneasel," Souren groaned.

Sneasel scratched Souren as he continued his thrusts into her, ripping his shirt a little, but not drawing blood.

"Sneasel, I'm ready," Souren said.

"RELEASE IT! MY PUSSY NEEDS IT!" she screamed.

Souren hilted himself deep into Sneasel and released his cream into her.

"CUMMING!" she squealed.

When she came, a bright light filled the area, blinding Souren. After the glow dissipated, Souren saw that when Sneasel came, she evolved into a Weavile! However, this Weavile was different from others. Instead of dark black fur, her fur was lighter, becoming a light grey, and her headdress and claws turned pearly-white. Her B-cub breasts became a C+-cup, and her fangs turned pearly white.

"Wow…so beautiful," Souren gasped.

"Thank you, master," she sang.

"Master? But I didn't catch you," Souren said.

Weavile then pulled out a Slut Ball and tapped it to her forehead, making the red beam cascade and pulled her into the capsule.

One rock, two rock, three rock=capture complete.

Souren picked up the ball and released Weavile out of her ball.

"Does that mean you want to come with me?" Souren asked.

"Yes," she replied, "That was all I needed."

Souren chuckled sheepishly as he looked at her.

"Okay! I guess I'll name you…Pearl," Souren said.

"Oh, thank you!" she squealed, hugging Souren tightly.

"Okay, okay. Let me just scan you," Souren replied.

Souren took out his Dex and scanned her, and when the information came up he was surprised.

_Weavile-Ability: Tension (increases power with each attack)-Hidden Ability: Tight Wave (increases pressure when mating) Known Moves: Focus Blast, Dark Pulse, Beat Up, Blizzard Edge. Hidden Move: Ice Barrage. _

"Holy shit! This upgrade is awesome!" Souren exclaimed, "But I think we're stuck here..."

"No worries...I can fix this," Pearl said.

Pearl broke the ice barrier she created with a Focus Rasengan, and led him out of her cavern and led him to the exit.

"Wow…I can't wait to show Sarecus my new Pokemon!" Souren exclaimed.

Souren then climbed topside to reach the exit to Twist Mountain, with Pearl walking next to him...

**Souren ends (I feel even dirtier…hope that Bruce's Drop is any dirtier…)**

**Bruce (I could be wrong…)**

After splitting up with Sarecus and Souren, Bruce went deep into the mountain, hoping to find a nice Pokemon to add to his team.

"Man, this is tiresome," Bruce gasped.

He decided to sit down on a rock and pulled out Roxy's Pokéball, releasing her. Roxy them looked at Bruce, smiling.

"You, ma'am, gave me a run for my money!" Bruce laughed, remembering how he met Roxy…

_Flashback…_

_Bruce was traveling with Hana on his shoulder in Lostlorn Forest until he heard a shuffle west of his position._

_ "What was that?" Bruce asked. _

_"Why don't you look, smart guy?" Hana replied. _

_"Funny, Hana," he replied. _

_The duo walked closer to the shifting of leaves until a Growlithe leaps from the leaves and bounce into Bruce, flinging him onto the ground. _

_"Ow…" Bruce grunted. _

_After rubbing his head, he looked at the Growlithe and smiled. _

_"Hey. Would you like to join my team?" he asked. _

_The Growlithe flinched at Bruce's outstretched hand, but came closer to his hand and sniffed it. While she did that, Bruce saw that she had a note on her neck. When Bruce grabbed the note and read it, he was shocked…to say the least. _

_"She's your problem now…" _

_Bruce looked at the Growlithe and smiled. _

_"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Bruce said calmly, "I just want to help."_

_ The Growlithe bound toward Bruce and licked his face. _

_"Alright, already," Bruce chuckled. _

_However, she jumped down and unleashed a Flamethrower at him, torching all of his clothes. _

_"WHAA!" he yelled._

_ Both Roxy and Hana laughed at Bruce's nakedness while he dug into his bag for his extra clothes he had packed, just in case. After donning his new wardrobe, he threw a Pokéball at the Growlithe and captured her. _

_"Alright!" Bruce cheered._

_ After picking up the capsule, he released Growlithe and looked at her. _

_"Roxy…you are some trouble,"Bruce sighed._

_ Growlithe barked happily, loving her new name…_

"Man, ever since then, you have become one troublemaker," Bruce sighed.

Suddenly, Bruce heard screams coming from the cave north of him.

"Ahh!Ahh!"

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

He returned Roxy and clipped Roxy's Pokéball back onto his belt as he dashed straight for the cave. When he reached the cave, he heard screams come from in there, knowing he was in the right place.

_If I see the culprit hurting...whatever…he'll wish he had never met me! _

Bruce ran into the cave with one of his hands hovering over one of his Pokéballs when he froze where he stood, looking at something he thought he would never see. In front of him was a female Beartic, fingering her snatch while she groped her C-cup breasts. Her eyes were closed in her euphoria, moaning all the way. Bruce gulped as he continued to stare at the Pokémon, his member rising to the occasion. When the Beartic's eyes open, she could only stare as Bruce stood in front of him, his member throbbing in his pants.

"Um…hello, there," Bruce stammered, "I'm…err…Bruce."

Beartic stopped her actions and crawled over to Bruce, making him nervous with each step. When she reached Bruce, she rubbed her paw against Bruce's hard-on, earning a moan from him.

"Please…fuck me, Bruce," she pleaded, "I...need this...please."

Bruce looked at the Beartic's pleading eyes, making him sigh.

"Sure, Beartic," Bruce said.

"Please, call me Julia," she replied.

"Okay," he replied, "And that is a lovely name."

"Thank you...but for right now..." she replied.

Julia then stuck one of her drenched claws into Bruce's mouth, tasting her juices.

_Yum! Taste like Yache Berries! _

Julia removed her claw and backpedals to the wall, her legs opened wide and inviting.

"Come. Fuck this icy pussy," she purred, "Claim me."

Bruce did away with his clothes and walked up to Julia, eyes filled with love…and the occasional lust. As he lined himself up with her, he saw that she was pouting.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're taking too long. Hurry up and fuck me!" she whined.

Bruce chuckled at her as he thrust into her, her lips parting ways for him.

"Ahh…this feels _way _better than my fingers," she moaned.

Bruce then reached her obstruction that is her hymen. He looked at her as if to ask to do so, but from the look in her eyes, he could tell that she wanted him.

"It's going to hurt," he warned.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I know you won't hurt me intentionally," she purred, "Do it...i can take it."

Bruce nodded and quickly thrust into her, destroying her hymen in the process.

"AHHH!" she yelled, releasing an Ice Beam into the air that froze the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Julia began grinding onto Bruce, begging him to continue. Bruce began thrusting into Julia slowly, letting her purr with each thrust. Afterwards, he began speeding up, making Julia into a moaning wreck.

"Ah! Suck my nipples! I beg you!" she cried.

Bruce leaned over and placed his mouth onto Julia's left breast.

"Oh! That feels good, master," she moaned, "Milk your slave."

Bruce continued nursing onto Julia's breast, with each suck making her walls tighten around him. Suddenly, his mouth was flooded with Julia's icy cold Pokémilk. _Wow! Even her milk taste like Yache Berries!_

"Oh, my Arecus! You're so good at this!" she squealed.

Bruce decided to up the pleasure by both pinching her clit while stabbing two fingers into her wanton ass.

"ARECUS! Bruce…You're…gonna make me c-c-c-c-cum!" Julia screamed in ecstasy.

Suddenly, Bruce began feeling the burning in his loins, the sign of release.

"Julia…I'm gonna cum," Bruce warned.

Julia then hugged Bruce close to her as he sped up his thrusts.

"CUM INSIDE OF ME! I WANNA FEEL IT!" she screamed.

Her claws raked at his back, causing him pain but not drawing blood. Bruce felt he was between a cold freeze and a hot furnace, but he ignored it as he continued fucking the hottest Beartic he'd ever seen. Her walls clamped onto his prick, drenching it and his waist in her cum. Bruce could no longer hold back as he spewed his cream into Julia, making her scream in ecstasy. Afterwards, Julia slumped on the wall, fainted. Bruce smiled as he snuggles into Julia, falling asleep on her chest…

_Two hours later…_

"Yawn…" Bruce yawned.

He woke up and saw that he was in a cave.

_What happened?_

He then looked down and saw Julia sleeping soundly under him.

_Oh…that's right. _

He then moved off her, his member popping out her cunt.

"Ooh…why did you move it?" she whined.

"C'mon, Julia. I wish I could stay joined to you…but I gotta go," Bruce said.

"If that's the case... thenI wanna go with you on your journey!" she said.

Bruce looked at her and smiled.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes. I wanna go because…I love you," she said.

Bruce smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too, Julia," Bruce replied.

He went to his bag and found a Slut Ball in there.

"What the…how this get in here?" he asked himself.

He then saw a note attached to it: _Just in case you meet a good one-Your buddy, Souren. _

Bruce laughed as he showed Julia the ball.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she breathed.

Bruce then tapped her with the capsule, making the red beam cascade and draw Julia in. After three shakes, the capsule confirmed capture. Bruce then touched the button and released Julia from the Pokéball.

"Okay…time to scan you," he said.

Bruce pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Julia:

_Beartic-Ability: Winter Cold; Hidden Ability: Stamina Rush…Known Moves: Ice Beam, Night Slash, Deep Freeze, Focus Blast…Hidden Move: Icicle Smash. _

"Wow…you're one hell of a Pokémon…and sexy to boot," Bruce chuckled.

Julia nuzzled next to Bruce; happy she found her love…  
><strong>Bruce ends (Definitely gotta take a shower after this…)<strong>

**Condense Drop ends**

Sarecus, Souren, and Bruce reached the end of Twist Mountain, where they met up.

"Hey, guys!" Bruce said, "Did anything interesting happen today?"

Sarecus and Souren smiled big at Bruce's question.

"Well, I finally met the trainer that dropped Grace off and we…had a nice threesome," Sarecus said.

"Well, I met a playful Sneasel that became an asset to me-physically," he said.

"As for me, I met up with the hottest Beartic I've ever seen…and now, she's a part of my team," Bruce said.

"So we each got good memories here," Sarecus said.

"You said it, bro," Souren responded.

Suddenly, they were met up with three Team Plasma members.

"We're gonna stop you right here!" One said.

"Lord N must not be disturbed!" another cried.

"Aw, give it a rest!" Sarecus said.

"Well, you asked for it!" the third one yelled.

Team Plasma sent out a Conkeldurr, Mandibuzz, and a Leavanny.

"Grace, it's time to shine!" Sarecus yelled.

"Pearl, slice 'em and dice 'em!" Souren cried.

"Julia, demolish them!" Bruce roared.

The trio sent out a Gardevoir, a Weavile, and a Beartic.

"Grace, use Psyshock on Conkeldurr!" Sarecus commanded.

"Pearl, Ice Barrage at that Mandibuzz!" Souren called out.

"Julia, take down Leavanny with Deep Freeze!" Bruce ordered.

Grace used her psychic abilities, as well as Thunderbolt, to shock Conkeldurr until it fainted.

Pearl flung icy spheres at Mandibuzz, severely damaging it.

Julia then froze both Leavanny and Mandibuzz, encasing them in ice.

"Now, Pearl/Julia! Use Focus Rasengan!" Bruce and Souren called out.

Pearl and Julia rushed at the ice sculpture and hit it hard, destroying the ice and damaging both Mandibuzz and Leavanny.

"Grace, use Thunderbolt!" Sarecus commanded.

Grace let out a shockwave, making both Mandibuzz and Leavanny fainted when it connected.

"Dammit! We gotta report to Rood!" one Grunt said.

They returned their Pokémon and left the team there.

"I wonder what they meant…" Sarecus wondered.

He shook his thoughts out as he saw Bruce and Souren drool at Grace.

"Hey! She's my eye candy!" Sarecus shouted.

"Not fair, buddy," Souren groaned.

"Not as fair as having Ice-Types," Sarecus retorted.

Sarecus then noticed Pearl and Julia closing in on the lovestruck trainers.

"Hey…better watch yourself-both of you," Sarecus joked pointing behind them.

Souren and Bruce went rigid as they felt their Pokémon give them icy stares that could freeze.

"Um…to Iccirus City!" Souren shouted.

Souren ran out of the cave as Pearl chased him while Sarecus, Grace, Bruce, and Julia laughed as they followed him out. When Sarecus looked behind him, he could only smile as he looked at the cave.

_This place certainly can give birth to some wonderful memories…_

**Whew! I finally finish this chapter…I thought my hands would fracture from all the stress I put on them. Any who, this was my first triple lemon…so please tell me how I did. Also, this is the ONLY chapter that will have 5K words…EVER! So now, I'm gonna…..ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz…**

**Shade: Out like a light again…**

**Sasha: You can say that again…**

**Sarecus: Out like a-**

**(Sasha bangs Sarecus on the head…)**

**Sasha: I was being sarcastic!**

**Sarecus (woozily): Warn me next time… (faints)**


	36. A Battle for Types!

-**After exploring the cave, Sarecus, Souren, and Bruce have reached Icirrus City-the coldest place in Unova. Before the friends face Brycen, the Pokémon Fan Club chairman has inducted the Icirrus Battle Royale-paving the way to the Junior Cup-Senior Cup-Master Cup tournament! So without further adieu, let's get ready for the Battle Royale! I'm My OC and Animefan215 will return to face off against everyone else! Who will win?**

After Sarecus, Souren, and Bruce left Twist Mountain, they entered the icy city known as Icirrus City.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Souren said, "So icy and...beautiful."

"You got that right!" Sarecus said.

Then they saw commotion near the Pokémon Center.

"What's happening?" Bruce asked.

The trio ran to the center in time to see a sign posted on the wall.

"What does it say?" Souren asked.

"Let's see…'The Icirrus Type Battle Royale!'" Sarecus read.

"Oh! I heard about this!" Bruce said.

"So, what's a Type Battle?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, a Type Battle is when each trainer uses a specific type of Pokémon in battle," Bruce explained.

"Ah! So…you guys wanna join?" Sarecus asked.

"Sure…if it means I get a rematch against you," Bruce grinned.

"Hey! Only I can get a rematch!" Souren yelled.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Bruce said.

Bruce and Souren began sizing each other until Sarecus split them up.

"Hey, hey! You guys gotta get through other trainers first!" Sarecus said.

"Fine, then," Souren said.

"Can't wait to battle you, Souren," Bruce said, "Get ready for a thrashing!"

Souren and Bruce glared at each other, electricity sparking between the two. Sarecus sighed as he entered the center.

"Um, Nurse Joy?" Sarecus asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Where do we sign up for the Icirrus Battle Royale?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh! Right here," she responded, handing him a sign-up sheet.

"Thanks," Sarecus said, "Can I get two more?"

"Sure…just return them here," she said.

Sarecus took the extra sheets and went back outside to where Bruce and Souren, who were still glaring at each other.

"Guys!" Sarecus shouted, "Stop!"

Both boys shook their heads and looked at Sarecus.

"Oh, sorry!" Souren said.

"Here, doofus," Sarecus said as he handed Souren a sign-up sheet.

"Oh…thanks," Souren said.

"Bruce, here's your copy," Sarecus said.

Sarecus then hand Bruce the other sign-up sheet so that he could fill it up.

"So, which Pokémon are you using, Bruce?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm using Julia," Bruce said, revealing her Pokéball.

"Ok! I think I'll use Maylene, then," Souren said.

Sarecus looked at his two friends and smiled.

"If that's the case, then I'll be using Zola," Sarecus smirked.

"Who's Zola?" they asked.

"A secret weapon," Sarecus smirked.

After filling up the sheet, they turned them in to Nurse Joy. Afterwards, they waited inside the center until it was time.

"Okay! It's time to battle!" Sarecus yelled.

The trio walked out towards the battlefield, which was surrounded with small puddles. Sarecus, Bruce and Souren watched as the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman came up to the stage above the battlefield.

"Okay! It's time for our annual Icirrus Type Battle Royale!" The chairman announced.

Everyone cheered, ready for the show to start.

"Now, here are our eight trainers who are gonna battle today!" The chairman cried.

Everyone looked to the screen and saw the trainers.

"Okay! Now here are the match-ups!" the chairman said, "For the first match: It's Bruce vs. Sean!"

"Alright! He's using a Fighting-type!" Bruce pumped, his necklace glowing.

"Hmph! An Ice-type…so easy," Sean muttered.

"For the next match, it's Hugh vs. Sarecus!" the chairman announced.

"Wow…I'm dealing with a Rock-type," Sarecus said.

"Rematch…with me having the advantage," Hugh smirked.

"For the third match, it's Ryan vs. Souren!"

"Ryan?" Souren said.

He turned and saw Ryan next to him.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Ryan smirked.

"Hey! Guessing you want this rematch?" Souren replied.

"You betcha!" Ryan yelled, "And I see you're using a Dragon-type."

"This is gonna be easy…especially with you using a Grass-Type!" Souren said.

"…And for the final match-up, it's Brycen, our Gym Leader vs. Zero!" the chairman finished.

"Hmph! I'm facing the gym leader…and he uses an Ice-type," Zero muttered.

"Okay…Now let's begin with the first match-up!" Chairman said.

Bruce ran up to the battlefield where Sean was waiting.

"Okay…Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Alright! Go, Machamp!" Sean yelled.

Sean released the four-armed muscular Pokémon from the capsule, pumping his muscles.

"Alright…Julia, you're up!" Bruce said, releasing her from her capsule.

"I'll give you the first move," Sean gestured.

"Ok! Julia, use Ice Beam!" Bruce commanded.

Julia fired a beam of energy at Machamp, freezing two of his hands.

"Machamp, use Cross Chop!" Sean said.

Machamp flexed his muscles to break the ice and rushed at Julia, ready to cross her.

"Julia, use Focus Rasengan!" Bruce ordered.

Julia created a sphere of light energy and rushed toward Machamp. When the attacks collided, both Julia and Machamp were flung back from the explosion. "Machamp, recover then use Dynamic Punch!" Sean yelled.

Machamp shook off the damage and rushed at Julia again, his fist glowing red hot.

"Julia! Use Deep Freeze!" Bruce yelled.

Julia's eyes glowed blue as frigid energy surrounded her and began freezing the area. Machamp became frozen when he reached Julia, unable to move or hit her.

"Julia, finish it with Focus Blast!" Bruce commanded.

Julia formed another sphere of energy and launched it at the frozen Machamp, knocking him out.

"Aw, yeah!" Bruce pumped.

"Winner of the first round is Bruce Collum!" Chairman announced.

Sarecus hi-fived Bruce as he headed toward the field.

"Good job!" Sarecus said.

"Just make sure you reach the Semifinals," Bruce said.

"Hmph! Not a problem," Sarecus grinned, flashing a thumbs-up, "Believe it!"

"Now for our second match: Sarecus vs. Hugh!" Chairman roared.

"Yeah! Aggron, come on out!" Hugh yelled.

Hugh released the steel rhino from its capsule, roaring loudly.

"So I'm facing against a Steel/Rock Type, huh?" Sarecus smirked.

"Hey! Where's your puny Electric-Type?" Hugh mocked.

"Puny? Alright, since you asked for it-Zola, come on out!" Sarecus roared.

Sarecus released Zola from her Pokéball, shocking everyone in the area, especially Souren and Bruce.

"He has a Raikou?!" Souren exclaimed, "Where the hell did he get that?!"

"Amazing…he caught a Johto Legendary Pokémon! Wow!" Bruce exclaimed.

Hugh was shocked himself but shook himself out of his trance.

"No matter…Aggron, use Automize!" Hugh shouted.

Aggron began lightening her body, increasing her speed.

"Hm…Zola, sit!" Sarecus said.

"Aw…cute," she purred, "Telling me to sit."

She then sat down on the ground, her tail between her legs, a few inches close to her opening.

"Huh?" Souren said, "Why would he commanded a Raikou...a Legendary... to just sit?!"

"Hmm…I don't think Sarecus is done," Bruce replied, eyeing the battle.

"Huh? Whatever…Aggron, use Outrage!" Hugh commanded.

Aggron rushed toward Zola, her eyes red with power.

"Zola, use Extremespeed!" Sarecus commanded.

Zola quickly disappeared; making Aggron hit nothing but air.

"Huh?!" Hugh said, shocked.

"Zap Cannon, next!" Sarecus ordered.

Zola reappeared right behind Aggron as she prepared a sphere of powerful electricity.

"Got you," Zola said sweetly.

Aggron was hit in the back with a sphere of electrical energy, damaging her as well as paralyzing her.

"Aggron!" Hugh shouted.

"Finish with Aura Sphere!"

Zola created a sphere of blue aura and hit Aggron in her stomach, knocking her out.

"In less than three successful hits, Sarecus wins the match!" Chairman yelled.

Everyone cheered for Sarecus as he and Hugh shook hands and went their way.

"Wow, Sarecus! I didn't know you caught a Raikou!" Souren yelled.

"Yeah, man...Where did you get her?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I got her when I was searching for a Sword of Justice in Pinwheel Forest," Sarecus replied.

"Man…lucky bastard!" Souren grumbled.

"Dude, just focus on your next match," Sarecus said.

"Hmph! Don't worry!" Souren smirked.

"Next match: Souren vs. Ryan!" Chairman cried.

"Let's see what you got!" Souren yelled.

"Alright! Serperior, come on out!" Ryan cried.

He released the royal snake out of his Pokéball, ready to battle.

"A Serperior? Well, I'll counter with Maylene!" Souren yelled.

Souren threw his Pokéball, releasing his Dragon-Type onto the battlefield.

"Alright, Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Maylene, use Draco Meteor!" Souren commanded.

Maylene quickly formed an orb of orange energy and released it into the air. The sphere of energy reached its arc and split into 16 smaller, explosive orbs.

"Serperior, dodge!" Ryan commanded.

Serperior flawlessly dodged all of the spheres with his amazing speed.

"Maylene, get one of those spheres!" Souren commanded.

Maylene leaped up and swallowed one of the meteors that felled.

"Now, use Draco Impact!" Souren yelled.

Maylene used the energy from the Draco Meteor and blast from her position toward Serperior.

"Serperior…Counter with Dragon Tail!" Ryan commanded.

Serperior's tail glowed blue and connected with Maylene's Draco Impact, causing a huge explosion. Even through the smoke, Serperior and Maylene could still see each other.

"Serperior, use Frenzy Plant now!" Ryan shouted.

"Maylene, use Meteo Impact!" Souren shouted.

The two Pokémon performed their attacks and hit each other, causing another explosion.

"Serperior!" Ryan cried.

"Maylene!" Souren roared.

When the smoke cleared, Serperior was barely standing while Maylene was knocked out.

"Winner: Ryan!" the referee said.

"Man! And I was hoping to win this!" Souren said.

"Well...you battled very well," Ryan said.

The two friends shook hands and walked away before Souren pointed his finger at Ryan.

"Next battle is mine!" Souren yelled.

"We'll see, Souren," Ryan said.

"The final battle is Brycen versus Zero!" the Chairman said.

Zero looked at Brycen and smiled.

"Let's see how the Gym Leader battles," Zero said.

Brycen sent out his Beartic as Zero released his Steelix.

"Battle begin!" the referee said.

"Beartic, end this by using Hi-Focus Blast!" Brycen commanded.

Beartic created a huge orb of energy and smashed it against Steelix's body, causing a wide explosion.

"No!" Zero cried.

When the smoke cleared, Steelix fainted from the super-effective move.

"Victor: Brycen!" the referee said.

"No...way," Zero said, shocked.

Zero returned his Steelix and bowed to Brycen.

"Well, those battles were amazing! So now, trainers, rest for a few hours and get ready for the Semi-Finals!" Chairman cried.

_At the center…_

"Wow, Ryan! That was awesome," Sarecus exclaimed.

"Yeah…but I almost lost," Ryan said.

"I still say a win's a win," Bruce sighed.

Soon, Souren walked out of the back of the center.

"Guys, the semifinals are starting!" he said.

"Oh, snap! We gotta find out who we are facing," Sarecus said.

The gang ran out to the battlefield where the chairman was waiting.

"Okay! Now, here are the match-ups for the semifinals!" Chairman cried.

The friends looked up and were shocked at the match-ups.

"In the first round, it's Ryan vs. Bruce!" Chairman cried, "And the second match-up is Sarecus vs. Brycen!"

"Whoa, I'm facing the Gym Leader next," Sarecus said.

"And I'm facing you, Ryan," Bruce said.

The three friends bump their fists together, smiling.

"Good luck to all of you!" Souren said.

"With that being said, let's begin the first match!" Chairman cried.

Bruce and Ryan ran up to the battlefield, ready to throw down.

"Let's go, Julia!" Bruce said.

"Serperior, it's time to shine!" Ryan said.

The two Pokémon took their stand on the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Battle begin!" the referee yelled.

"Julia, let's begin with Ice Beam!" Bruce commanded.

Julia fired a beam of ice energy at Serperior, in which Serperior dodged it effortlessly.

"Serperior, use Solarbeam!" Ryan said.

Serperior gathered the sun's energy and formed an orb of solar energy at his mouth.

"Fire!" Ryan cried.

Serperior shot the energy at Julia, the energy growing as it traveled.

"Julia!" Bruce shouted.

Julia was hit by the Solarbeam and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Julia was barely standing from the attack.

"Julia, counterattack!" Bruce shouted.

Julia's eyes widen as she was surrounded by frigid air, freezing the area around her.

"What the…?" Bruce asked, "What's going on, Julia?"

"Hold on," Sarecus said.

Sarecus pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Julia, and was surprised at what he saw.

_Ability: Winter Cold. After taking a lot of damage, this ability kicks in and powers up Ice-Type moves. _

"Bruce, use an Ice-Type move!" Sarecus shouted.

"Alright! Julia, use Icicle Smash!" Bruce shouted.

Julia roared and used the frigid air to create six sharp icicles that were aimed at Serperior.

"Dodge!" Ryan shouted.

Serperior dodged three of the icicles before three more directly hit him. When the attack collided, it froze Serperior to the ground.

"Let's finish this with Night Slash!" Bruce commanded.

Julia rushed at the helpless Serperior and scored a direct hit at Serperior, making him faint.

"Battle over! Winner: Bruce!" the referee said.

"Alright!" Bruce cheered.

"Aww…and I came close to fighting the gym leader...or Sarecus," Ryan said, "But that was still a good battle!"

Ryan walked up to Bruce and extended his hand.

"Congratulations!" he replied.

Bruce nodded and shook Ryan's hand.

"Alright, that was an exploding battle! Now let's get on with the second battle!" Chairman cried.

"Alright, I'm up!" Sarecus said.

"Don't lose…" Bruce said.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Sarecus said.

"So we have the energetic Sarecus versus our very own Gym Leader, Brycen!" Chairman announced.

"It's an honor fighting you, Brycen," Sarecus said.

"Same for me," Brycen replied.

After that, Sarecus quickly grabbed Zola's Pokéball and tossed it in the air.

"Let's go!" Sarecus said.

Zola popped out of her capsule and took her battle stance.

"Well, well…this should be interesting," Brycen smiled, "Beartic, let's go…"

Brycen released his signature Pokémon onto the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Battle Begin!" the ref called out.

"You have the first move, Sarecus," Brycen said.

"Fine…Zola, Hone Claws!" Sarecus commanded.

Zola began sharpening her claws as she eyed Beartic.

"Beartic, use Hi-Focus Blast!" Brycen commanded.

Beartic created a huge orb of focused energy and launched it at Zola.

"Fling it right back using Aura Cannon!" Sarecus commanded.

Zola fired a blast of Aura at the Focus Blast and flung it back at Beartic.

"Beartic, launch another Focus Blast to counter," Brycen commanded.

Beartic created another Focus Blast and bounced the hyped up Hi-Aura Focus Blast back at Zola.

"Again!" Sarecus yelled.

Zola nodded and fired another Aura Cannon at the attack bouncing it back at Beartic. Soon, the battle turned into a tennis match, with both Pokémon trying their best to not get hit by the increasing powerful Aura Blast.

"If that keeps going…" Souren began.

"…The attack will either explode or one of them will be devastated by humongous damage," Bruce finished.

Sarecus noticed that both Zola and Beartic were running out of steam and decided to end this.

"Zola, use all of your power to create Extreme Shot!" Sarecus commanded.

Zola released a sphere of elemental energy and collided with the hyped up Focus Blast.

"Beartic, use Sheer Cold," Brycen commanded.

Beartic tried his best to freeze the attack, but with its high energy levels the orb of devastating energy collided with Beartic, making a huge explosion.

"Beartic, use Ice Beam," Brycen commanded.

Beartic, however, was knocked out cold and was unable to continue. "

Battle over! Winner: Sarecus!" the ref said. "Hmm…a worthy battle…" Brycen said.

"Thank you for the battle," Sarecus said.

Brycen and Sarecus bowed to each other and walked off.

"Wow! Now it's time for the finale! But first, trainers rest your Pokémon," Chairman said.

Everyone left to the center to rest for the night…

_Next Day…_

"It's time for the finale of the Icirrus Type Battle Royale!" Chairman cried.

Everyone cheered as the crowd heard the announcement.

"And here are our two finalists!" The chairman gestured to Sarecus and Bruce, making the crowd roar.

"On my left is our Quick Striker, Sarecus!" Chairman announced, gesturing to Sarecus.

"Glad to make it," Sarecus said.

"And on my right, his opponent is the Freezing Expert, Bruce!" Chairman said.

Bruce walked to his spot and bowed.

"A real challenge is upon me," Bruce said.

"Now, these two trainers will battle it out to see who…will…WIN!" Chairman cried, "Let's begin!"

"Zola, let's go!" Sarecus said.

"Julia, time to shine!" Bruce said.

The Raikou and Beartic took battle stances, ready to battle.

"First move's yours, Bruce," Sarecus said.

"Thanks…Julia, use Icicle Smash!" Bruce commanded.

Julia created six icicles and tossed them at Zola.

"Zola, ExtremeSpeed to dodge!" Sarecus yelled.

Zola turned to a blur and dodged the icicles.

"Hmm…Ah! Julia, Deep Freeze the ground!" Bruce commanded.

Julia focused her energy around her and froze the battlefield, keeping Zola on a patch of land.

"Okay…But that won't work. Zola, jump and use Aura Sphere on the ground!" Sarecus said.

Zola jumped and shot two Aura Spheres on the ground, shattering the ice. Some of the ice shrapnel hit Julia, but it didn't do any damage.

"Alright, Night Slash!" Bruce said.

"Zola, counter with ExtremeSpeed!" Sarecus yelled.

The two Pokémon rushed at each other, hitting each other directly. When they separated, the trainers saw that both Pokémon were at their limit and decided to finish it.

"Julia, Focus Rasengan!"

"Zola, Aura Smash!"

The two Pokémon rushed at each other as their attacks connected, causing a huge explosion.

"Julia!" Bruce yelled.

"Zola!" Sarecus yelled.

When the smoke cleared, Zola and Julia were barely standing.

"Well…this is the finale," Zola breathed.

"I would say so…but it was a pleasure to battle you," Julia huffed.

"Same…here…uh…" Zola said.

The two Pokémon fell to the ground, exhausted and unable to continue.

"Battle over….it's a draw!" the ref cried.

Sarecus and Bruce smiled at their exhausted Pokémon and returned them.

"Wow…and I almost had you," Bruce said.

"Yeah…that Deep Freeze was a pain," Sarecus said, "But it looks like our power is equal."

The two friends/rivals shook hands and looked at the chairman.

"Wow! That battle was intense! Even so, you two are our winners!" Chairman cried. "

And to celebrate your win, I present to you…the Icicle Badge!" Brycen said.

"Alright," Sarecus said.

"Thanks…but I didn't battle you," Bruce said.

"I know…but your Pokémon have proven your strength," Brycen said.

"Thanks," Bruce replied.

They grabbed their badges and held them up.

"We got our seventh badge!" Sarecus exclaimed.

After a while, the crowd dissipated, leaving Brycen, Sarecus, Bruce, Souren and Ryan in front of the Gym.

"Man…I guess I gotta find my seventh badge," Souren sulked.

"Don't worry. There's a gym in Opelucid City," Brycen said, "It should-"

Brycen stopped talking and closed his eyes.

"Brycen…are you ok?" Sarecus asked.

"I know you are here…so you can stop hiding," Brycen said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

Suddenly, the Shadow Triad appeared and surrounded the group.

"Ah…You could sense us," one said, a man.

"Expected of a Gym Leader," another said; female.

"What are you doing here?" Brycen asked.

"We just wanted to tell you that Lord N is climbing Dragonspiral Tower," the third said.

"Where Reshiram lives?" Bruce asked.

"Yes…soon it will be time…" they said in unison.

"Time for what?" Sarecus asked.

However, the Shadow Triad disappeared.

"They wouldn't…" Brycen said.

"Brycen then headed to the tower, leaving the group behind.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sarecus asked.

"I say we help him!" Bruce said.

"Second that!" Souren said.

Sarecus then turned to Ryan.

"What about you?" Sarecus asked.

"I was planning to catch a Golett there, so I guess I'll go with you," Ryan said.

"Alright, it's decided…Let's go!" Sarecus yelled.

The group hurried to the tower, worrying what Team Plasma was planning…

**Whew! That was tough…I forgot to mention I started college a week ago.**

**Sasha: So he's gonna be studying for a while…**

**Shade: I'd say a few months.**

**Me: C'mon, guys. Cut me some slack.**

**Zola: Do you want a repeat of last year?**

**Me: You just HAD to bring that up.**

**Zola: Yep.**

**Me: Bruce, Sarecus, Souren, Ryan…HELP ME!**

**Sarecus: Sorry, buddy. Can't help you…**

**Souren: Me either**

**Bruce: I got in trouble once…not doing it again…**

**Ryan: You're on your own…**

**(They rush off…)**

**Me: WHY ME….**

**Sasha: Get to work…**

**Me: ...Crap!**

**Sasha and others: See ya! We'll get the next chapter up!**

**Me: (sighing and began working in the textbook) Why me?**


	37. Climb To the Top! Dragonspiral Trouble!

**Damn it all…college is a pain…**

**Sasha: What was that?**

**Me: …nothing…and I have no help…**

**Shade: We're helping you…**

**Me: Not what I meant…Any who, in this chapter, the team travels into Dragonspiral Tower-to find out what Team Plasma wanted. This chapter contains a shock, an evolution, and a misconception…**

**Shade: Aw…using big words…**

**Me: When I'm done…**

**Sasha: Get to work!**

**Me: (sheepishly) Okay…Pokémon is owned by Game Freak…**

The group ran after Brycen until they reached the gateway to Dragonspiral Tower. They looked up and saw the tower overshadowing the trees.

"Man…this is gonna be a pain," Souren groaned.

"Shut it," Bruce said.

"Cool it, guys," Sarecus said.

"Souren does have a point, Sarecus…Dragonspiral Tower is a labyrinth on each floor," Ryan explained.

"See?!" Souren said.

"Souren...Don't make me…" Sarecus threatened, grabbing Sasha's ball.

"Whoa! Don't sic your girlfriend on me!" Souren yelped.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"Huh?" Ryan said.

The group turned around and saw Cedric Juniper walking up to them.

"Professor Juniper…what's up?" Souren asked.

"I came here to learn more about the legend of Reshiram and Zekrom-and their ties to this place," Cedric said.

"Oh…but don't go in just yet," Sarecus said, "Team Plasma's in there."

"Ah," Cedric said, "If that is the case...then I'll wait."

Sarecus nodded before running into the gateway.

"Sorry, Prof. We gotta go," Souren said.

"Before you go, here's a treat," Cedric said.

He then handed each of them an Old Gateau.

"Wow! An Old Gateau!" Bruce said.

"Yeah…these things are sweet," Bruce said.

"Well, we can't leave Sarecus with all the fun…let's go!" Ryan said.

The trio ran into the gate and entered the area where the Dragonspiral Tower stood.

"Wow…this place is big…" Bruce awed.

"C'mon…let's go!" Ryan said.

The three friends walked inside the tower and were amazed at the structure of the building. When they entered the next room, they saw Sarecus using Sasha to push a cut boulder into the cavity in front of it.

"Unnh!" she grunted.

Sasha used all of her strength to push the boulder into the cut, falling into it perfectly.

"Alright! Now we get up faster," Sarecus cheered.

Sasha nodded and turned to Souren, Bruce and Ryan. She walked over and smacked Souren in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Oww! What the hell, sis?" Souren grumbled.

"That's for complaining earlier," she huffed.

"Sarecus…" Souren growled.

Sarecus turned to him and put his hands up.

"I didn't say anything," Sarecus admitted, "It's her womanly intuition."

"I knew you would be a complainer," Sasha said, "Such a little brother."

Souren got up and got straight in her face.

"Just cause you're a minute older than me doesn't make me little," Souren growled.

The two siblings continued to glare at each other until Sarecus returned Sasha to her Pokéball.

"Sarecus…" Souren said.

"Quiet…" Sarecus replied.

"Hmph!" Souren said.

He then used the bridged boulder to cross and hit the next room.

"Great…let's follow him," Sarecus sighed.

They followed Souren's path and hit the next room. When they entered, they saw Brycen cornered by four Plasma Grunts.

"Brycen!" Sarecus shouted.

"I got this…go on ahead!" Brycen yelled.

Suddenly, four more grunts came up and surrounded them.

"Get lost!" Sarecus yelled.

He was ready to pull out a Pokéball till Bruce grabbed his arm.

"Me and Ryan got this…you head up with Souren," Bruce said.

"But…" Sarecus said.

"Go…we got this," Ryan added.

Sarecus then saw Souren at the top step.

"Let's go! We can't let N win!" Souren said.

Sarecus nodded and turned back to Bruce.

"You guys better meet us up top," Sarecus said.

"Promise!" Bruce smiled.

Sarecus then ran up the stairs, leaving Bruce and Ryan facing off against four Plasma Grunts.

"Shoulda went with your friend," one sneered, "Now you're getting a beatdown."

"Oh, yeah? Let's see how tough you are! Roxy, let's go!" Bruce yelled.

"Don't forget about me…Zoroark, go!" Ryan yelled.

"Alright, punks…let's see what you got!" the other grunts roared.

After the Plasma Grunts released their Pokémon, Ryan and Bruce began torching them, kicking butt…

Sarecus and Souren ran up and reached the 'Spiral Room'. **(A/N: Remember that room with you running around till you got to the other side? That tiring room…any who…use your imagination as Sarecus and Souren ran through this complex room…) **When Sarecus and Souren ran out the Spiral Room, they were out of breath.

"Man…that room…tires you out," Sarecus panted.

"Tire out? Try exhausted!" Souren complained.

After catching their breath, Sarecus and Souren saw Rood, one of the Seven Sages, talking to some grunts.

"Hey!" Souren yelled.

Rood and his grunts looked over at Sarecus and Souren.

"Servants of Lord N…attack!" Rood yelled.

The four Grunts surrounded Sarecus and Souren, releasing their Pokémon.

"Sarecus…go on ahead…" Souren seethed.

"What? Not you too," Sarecus said.

"No worries…this is training for me…and these guys are pushovers," Souren smiled.

"Alright...but don't lose," Sarecus said.

"Please! Look who you're talking to!" Souren puffed.

Sarecus nodded and ran past Souren until two grunts blocked his way upstairs.

"Hey! Move out of…" Sarecus began.

He then noticed that these grunts were the same ones beating up that poor Tynamo in Chargestone Cave.

"You bastards!" Sarecus outraged.

"Oh, it's that pathetic trainer who caught us in Chargestone Cave," one said.

"Yeah…and thanks to you we were punished by Lord N," the other said.

"So what? You guys were torturing that poor Pokémon," Sarecus said.

"'Poor Pokémon'? It was useless! We were doing it a favor!" Grunt 1 said.

"A favor? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Sarecus mocked.

"Save it…we don't need to answer to you," Grunt 2 replied.

"Oh…you're gonna answer…Light, come on out!" Sarecus seethed.

Sarecus tossed out a Pokéball and released a Tynamo out of it.

"Oh…you captured that poor little Tynamo…how sweet," Grunt 1 mocked.

"And you blame us for heartlessness," Grunt 2 added.

"Why, you assholes!" Sarecus roared, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Hmph! With that weak Pokémon?" they laughed.

Light chrrled sadly and looked down.

"Don't believe them, Light," Sarecus said.

"Ty?" she squeaked.

"Trust me…you can take these guys," Sarecus soothed.

"Tyna…Ty," she purred.

She then floated up and stared at the grunts. The grunts pulled out their Pokéballs and released two Bisharps.

"Try your best, punk!" the grunts sneered.

"Zap Cannon, Light!" Sarecus commanded.

The grunts continued to laugh as Light used her internal current to create a sphere of electrical energy.

"Tynamo can't learn Zap Cannon, dumbass!" they laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Sarecus said.

The grunts stopped laughing as Light continued to charge up her energy to create a Zap Cannon.

"Light…fire!" Sarecus shouted.

Light fired the orb at the Bisharps, exploding on impact.

"What?!" the grunts roared.

When the smoke cleared, both of their Pokémon were paralyzed and unable to move.

"Double Flash Cannon!" they yelled.

The Bisharps weakly created a stream of molten steel energy at Light, hitting her.

"Light!" Sarecus shouted.

Light shook off the attack and stared at them.

"TY!" she roared.

She then began glowing white with energy, blinding Sarecus and the grunts. When the light dissipated, Sarecus saw that Light evolved into Eelektrik!

"Wow, Light! You evolved!" Sarecus exclaimed as he pulled out his Pokédex.

_Eelektrik, the EleFish Pokémon. They wrap around their prey and shocking them with their spots on their bodies. Then, they chomp down. Ability: Sniper Shot/Levitate, Hidden Ability: Shock Pulse…Moves: Zap Cannon, Flamethrower; Aqua Tail…Hidden Move: Pyro Cannon, Shock Smash, Inferno Wheel._

"Wow!" Sarecus said.

He then turned to the Grunts, who were still shocked.

"How's that?" Sarecus laughed.

"No matter…Bisharp, use Night Slash!" the grunts roared.

The two Bisharps rushed at Light with their dark covered swords.

"Light, let's show them our new move: Inferno Wheel!" Sarecus commanded.

Light used Flamethrower to cover her whole body in flames; and then bit her tail so that she could roll towards the Bisharps. When she collided, both Bisharps were slammed back and fainted.

"Wha…impossible…" the grunts waived.

"Don't ever mess with me," Sarecus said.

After returning Light, Sarecus ran past the grunts and up the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw N facing a beautiful white dragon, its blue eyes piercing.

"Whoa…" Sarecus said.

N turned around and faced Sarecus, a smile plastered on his face.

"I have befriended Reshiram, the Goddess of Fire, and with her, I will defeat the Champion," N said.

"Then what?" Sarecus asked.

"When I become Champion, I will send an announcement to everyone in Unova: Release your Pokémon!" N shouted.

"No..." Sarecus said, "You can't do that!"

"So...what will you do?" N asked.

"I'm going to stop you right here!" Sarecus shouted.

"Hmm…if you really wish to stop me…meet me at the League," N replied, "And there we will see who is right."

He then ran and hopped up onto Reshiram. She them used her wings to soar into the sky and soon…N was out of sight. Sarecus sat down on the ground, a pang of defeat clutched in his chest.

"I…failed," Sarecus said, tears streaming down his face.

"No…this is just the beginning."

Sarecus turned and saw Alder, Bruce, Souren and Ryan were standing there. Sarecus wiped his eyes and stood up.

"You're…right," Sarecus said.

"C'mon…let's go," Alder said.

Alder led the group back down Dragonspiral Tower. When they reached the bottom, Brycen and Cedric were waiting.

"So…I guess he befriended Reshiram, huh?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah…" Sarecus said.

"Well…if you wanna know more…the Relic Castle in the Desert Resort should help," Cedric said.

"Wait…did you say Relic Castle?" Souren asked.

"Yeah…why?" Cedric said.

"That's where Skyla said Team Plasma would go to next," Souren revealed.

"Why would she tell you that?" Sarecus asked.

"Mind ya own business," Souren said.

"Ah…she got a surprise for you…huh?" Sarecus said, jabbing Souren's arm.

"Knock it off!" Souren shouted.

Bruce and Ryan began laughing at Souren as he fumed. Afterwards, Alder interrupted their laughing fit.

"Well…we need to head there," Alder said.

He released his Volcarona and hopped onto his back.

"I'll meet you there," Alder shouted, "Volcarona, Fly!"

Volcarona flapped his wings and soared into the sky.

"Well…Brycen, can you accompany me back inside the Tower?" Cedric asked.

"Of course," Brycen said.

As the two walked away, Sarecus turned to his friends.

"So, what's the plan?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…I didn't catch myself a Golett…so I'm heading back inside the tower," Ryan said.

"Okay…we'll meet up with you in Undella Town for the Junior Cup," Souren said.

"Will do! See ya!" Ryan said.

Ryan ran back inside Dragonspiral Tower, leaving Bruce, Souren and Sarecus outside.

"So…how are we getting back to Relic Castle?" Sarecus asked.

"Don't look at me…I don't have any Flying-Types," Bruce said, "Why don't we ride on Zola?"

"That would work…if I remembered where the Resort was," Sarecus said, "Souren, do you have an idea?"

Souren smiled as he pulled out a Pokéball.

"I do have one…Rin, I need your assistance!" Souren said.

When the capsule released a Mewtwo, both Sarecus and Bruce jumped.

"What?! You got a Mewtwo?!" they shouted.

"Guys…calm down," Souren said, "She scares easily."

Rin immediately latched onto Souren and glared at them.

"W-who are they, master?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"They're my friends, Rin," Souren said, "They won't hurt you."

"Oh…can Serenity join me?" she asked, "I would feel better if she's out here."

"Okay…Serenity, come on out!" Souren shouted.

Souren tossed another Pokéball in the air, releasing his white-furred Luxio out of her ball.

"Daddy… you know I hate that ball," she whined, "Oh! Hi, Rin! Hi, everyone!"

"'Daddy?!'" they said.

"Guys…calm down. Rin, can you teleport us to Relic Castle?" Souren asked.

"Of course," she purred, "I just need a memory."

"I have the memory...so go ahead," Souren said.

She nodded as she concentrated her energy and invaded Souren's mind. When she found the memory of Relic Castle, she growled a little before she covered the three boys and Serenity in a pink aura. Suddenly, the group immediately disappeared from the area…

_Entrance to Relic Castle…_

"Whoa!"

"Owwww!"

"Whaa!"

"Ahh!"

The group reappeared a few feet near the entrance…as well as a few feet in the air. They all dropped on the ground, save for Rin and Serenity, who floated down to the ground.

"Rin…work on the re-entry...next time," Souren sputtered, spitting out sand.

"That's for messing around in there," she growled.

"Oh…I guess she's jealous of the events in the castle," Sarecus smirked.

"Ah…crap," Souren said, "I forgot to lock that memory."

"You do realize that you cannot hide anything from me?" she said.

"So very true..." Souren stated.

While Souren bantered with Rin, Bruce shook out the sand in his hair and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Roxy, come out!" he replied.

He released the energetic Growlithe out of the ball, who immediately hopped up onto Bruce, landing in his arms.

"You want me to carry you?" he asked.

Roxy just gave him a sloppy lick on…his lips.

"Ah," he replied.

Sarecus and Souren just looked at him, their eyes confused.

"If you're thinking that…don't. We haven't done it yet," Bruce said.

"But you're planning on it," Souren pried.

"W-whatever! Let's just go!" Bruce yelled.

Sarecus and Souren laughed as Bruce rushed inside the castle.

"Rin, return," Souren said.

After returning Rin back in her capsule, Souren picked up Serenity and walked into the castle. Sarecus smiled as he followed Souren before he looked up and saw a quick shadow fly above.

"What…was…that?" Sarecus asked himself.

He shrugged as he entered the castle. When he disappeared into the castle, something dropped down and eyed the entrance. The figure was tall…two feet taller than Sarecus, with two wings shielding it from sand. The most notable feature was its breasts, which were a D-cup. The female figure licked her lips as it flapped her wings, getting ready to take off.

"Hmm…he looks like he tastes good," she said, "Can't wait to get him alone."

The female then soared into the sky and went north of the Relic Castle…

**Okay! That chapter was a little hard to finish. I had to replay Black/White over again so I could remember the event. Speaking of Pokémon, you MUST have heard about Gen VI: Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version. If you didn't, go on and check out the trailer…your mind will be blown away! Any who, the next part of the chapter is split up in two, with the title: Relic Castle Problems. Part one is A New Rival Helps and part two is Lucky Chance. And also...who is that mysterious female? So…I'm going to work on those and if you want to know what happened to Ryan, check out I'm My Own OC's Story about Ryan.**

**Shade: He's around here…somewhere**

**Serenity: I can smell him…**

**Me: Gulp…read and review!**


	38. Storming the Hidden Castle! -Sarecus-

**Sorry for taking so long. Had to do a test that required me to study… So…I was planning to put this in one chapter…as well as trying Drop Mode. However, with Souren's side and Sarecus' side…it would be too much! Plus with college life, this makes pain on my hands…but I don't mind at all. So…let's go to Sarecus and Bruce as they storm the castle…as well as meet a new friend/rival! So, let's begin!**

Sarecus, Souren and Bruce entered the Relic Castle, sand descending onto their heads.

"Argh….I hate sand," Souren muttered, "It just gets into your hair...it's such a nuisance "

"So true…" Bruce replied.

"Guys, let's focus…so which way do you think Team Plasma went?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm thinking that sinkhole," Souren said, pointing to a sinkhole left of them.

"Souren, don't you remember the last time we went down a sinkhole?" Sarecus asked.

"So what? Let's go down there," Souren replied.

"Hold it! I have a better idea...Why don't me and Sarecus go our way and you use the sinkhole?" Bruce said.

"Hmm…That'll work…plus I gotta find Skyla..._by myself_," Souren said.

"Then it's decided," Sarecus said.

"Alright, then! See ya later!" Souren said.

Souren then grabbed Serenity and jumped into the sinkhole.

"Yahoo!" Souren yelled.

"Wow…he's a loose cannon," Bruce said.

"Tell me about it," Sarecus replied, "C'mon, we gotta go, too."

Sarecus and Bruce then walked down the stairs and met one of the Seven Sages, the one named Zinzolin, at the second floor.

"What?! What're you doing here?" Sarecus growled.

"Hmph…We're here to find some information on the two dragons," he replied.

"What more do you need?" Bruce asked.

"Ask Ghestis-he'll tell you," the sage finished.

He then walked by Sarecus and Bruce and went back up.

"Well, what now?" Bruce asked.

Sarecus then saw a sinkhole in front of them and smiled.

"Let's go and ask Ghestis," Sarecus said.

He then ran forward and leaped into the hole, disappearing into it.

"Wait up!" Bruce yelled.

As they travel through Relic Castle, Sarecus and Bruce fell through other floors, beating up Plasma Grunts left and right. However, that ended when the fell to the next floor to last and were cornered by ten Plasma Grunts.

"What the hell is this?" Sarecus asked.

"For all the shit you guys have caused us," one of the Grunts growled.

"Hmph…if you guys didn't do anything bad, we wouldn't have to worry about it, and we wouldn't be here," Bruce scowled.

"Shut it! We'll show you not to butt in on our plans!" another shouted.

Suddenly, the grunts released two Beartics, three Bisharps, three Liepards, a Deino and a powerful Tyranitar.

"Oh…shit…Viriza, let's go…" Sarecus said.

"Um…Hana, you're up…" Bruce added.

The two Grass-Types were released from their capsules and looked at the group of enemies.

"Well...this is gonna be a work-out," Viriza scoffed.

"Tell me about it, girlfriend," Hana said.

"Viriza, use Sacred Sword!"

"Hana, Frenzy Storm!"

Viriza rushed toward the Bisharps and sliced them down, knocking them out while Hana conjured up a whirlwind of razor sharp leaves at the Beartics, taking them out.

"Liepard, Dark Blast!"

The two Liepards blast two powerful blasts of dark energy and hit Hana hard.

"Hana!" Bruce yelled.

Suddenly, Hana began glowing white, showering the walls of the cave with sparkling light. When it dissipated, Bruce laughed as Hana evolved into a regal Serperior!

"Alright, Hana!" Bruce shouted.

"Hmm…this might work…" she mused.

"Ok, Viriza, use Stone Edge!"

Viriza created an orbit of pointed stones around her before shooting them at the Liepards, damaging them greatly.

"Hana, use Frenzy Storm again!"

Hana recreated a more powerful storm of leaves and hit the weakened Liepards, finishing them off.

"Alright!" Bruce yelled.

"Not over yet! Tyranitar, use Deva-outrage!"

"Deino, use Meteo Storm!"

The Pokémon charged up their attacks and aimed it at Bruce and Sarecus, who brace for impact.

"Autumn, use Giga Blade!"

Suddenly, a huge blade of devastating green energy smashed into the rest of Team Plasma's Pokémon, knocking them out.

"What the hell happen just now?" one yelled.

Sarecus and Bruce got of their huddle and looked for the source of the attack. Their eyes landed on a trainer that had a Serperior next to him. The trainer was 6'0", had dark brown eyes and hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt under a white zip-up hoodie, pair of blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. On his head sat a cap that looked familiar to Bruce, but couldn't point it out.

"Forget this! Let's get out of here," one grunt yelled.

The Plasma Grunts ran out of the area, leaving Sarecus and Bruce with their savior. Sarecus and Bruce walked up to the trainer and shook his hand.

"Uh…Thanks, I guess," Sarecus said.

"Don't mention it. By the way, name's Alex," he replied.

"Okay then...The name's Sarecus," Sarecus said.

"And I'm Bruce!" Bruce added.

"Hmm…I like to introduce my starter, Autumn," Alex said, gesturing to his Serperior.

"Nice to meet you," Autumn said.

Suddenly, Alex looked past Sarecus and was shocked to see a Virizion. Viriza got up and shook herself of dirt.

"Damn it all…" she scoffed.

"Ah! You're Virizion, one of the Swords of Justice!" Autumn said.

"Huh? Oh, great...whatever...thanks for saving us," Viriza said, "Hana, you ok?"

"Hur...I'm fine..." Hana groaned.

"Huh? Who owns Virizion?!" Alex asked.

Bruce jabbed a finger at Sarecus and smiled.

"His…and the Serperior's mine," Bruce said.

"Hmm…so you must be a pretty powerful trainer to own a Legendary," Alex said.

"Yeah, I guess...but that's why I'm on a journey," Sarecus replied.

"Hmm...so what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Well...I came here to stop Team Plasma from doing anything else to harm Unova," Sarecus said.

"And you're here for?" Bruce asked.

"Some training…but with this 'Team Plasma' interrupting things, I guess that's moot," Alex replied.

"Oh…well, since we're here, why don't we team up and see if we can't kill two birds with one stone?" Sarecus suggested.

"That's fine…and it'll be good practice for the Junior Cup," Alex said.

"The Junior Cup? But I though you can't sign up unless you have eight badges," Bruce said.

Alex reached in his pocket and fished out his badge case. He opened it and showed the duo the eight badges he gained in Unova.

"Wow!" Bruce said.

"Amazing!" Sarecus added.

"Yeah…it took a while, but it was worth it," Alex said.

"So, have you been anywhere else besides Unova?" Sarecus asked.

"Why do you ask?" Alex replied.

"Because I recognized that cap anywhere…you met Red, haven't you?" Sarecus said.

"I knew that cap from somewhere, but I couldn't trace it!" Bruce said.

Alex looked at the two and sighed, laughing softly to himself.

"Yeah. Red's the reason I became a trainer 7 years ago," Alex replied, "But how did you know that?"

"Because Red and my brother know each other…and my brother has a picture of him and Red on top of Mt. Silver," Sarecus said.

"Hmm…well, enough standing around...let's go. We can chat as we go," Alex said.

Sarecus and Bruce nodded and they followed Alex lower and lower into Relic Castle. Soon, they reached the bottom of the floor, where Alder was waiting.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you guys! Where's Souren?" Alder said.

Sarecus, Bruce and Alex looked around, but didn't see anything except for sand.

"Souren? I thought he would've beaten us here," Bruce said.

"Hope that idiot's okay. Sasha, come on out!" Sarecus said.

Sarecus released his Lucario out of her Pokéball.

"Huh? What's up?" Sasha asked.

"Locate your brother, please," Sarecus sighed.

Sasha nodded and pressed her palms together, reading the entire aura in the room. "Who's Souren...and what did he mean by 'brother'?" Alex asked.

"Souren is Sarecus' childhood friend as well as a rival. As for the brother/sister thing...Um…I remember something of Souren being born when her egg hatched at the same time, so they're not technically blood brother and sister…but you understand," Bruce explained.

"Huh…and I'm lost again," Alex laughed.

They turned their attention to Sasha, who was finished with her Aura Sense.

"Well?" Sarecus asked.

"As I like to reveal my brother's secrets to you…this one you're gonna have to ask him yourself," Sasha said.

"Hmph…a true friend you are," Sarecus huffed.

Suddenly, Sasha tensed up, her eyes going wide.

"Sasha…what's wrong?" Sarecus asked.

"I feel a dark presence," she mumbled, "A dark aura that is a menace."

Soon, a wall opened and Ghestis walked out of it.

"Ghestis! Why are you here?" Sarecus growled.

"I came here to do a little more research on the Hero," Ghestis said, "And N has the potential to be the next Hero to rule Unova!"

"Ghestis, are you really think a world where no one has Pokémon will be happy?" Alder asked.

"Why not, Champion? As you left for a journey when your beloved partner died a year ago," Ghestis said.

Alder flinched when Ghestis mentioned his partner that died two years ago, and Sarecus noticed that.

"Shut up! You have no right to bring back the pain of the past!" Sarecus yelled.

"Oh? And what are you…oh, the brother of the one who made things possible," Ghestis said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex and Sarecus said at once.

"Hmm…it's best not to explain just yet…fufufu…any who, N will win and he will realize m-no, Team Plasma's dream!" Ghestis said.

With that, Ghestis left the group at the bottom of the castle.

"Alder, are you okay?" Bruce asked.

Alder got up and shook his head.

"…Yeah…I'll be fine. I need to go to Opelucid City to talk to Drayden for more info on the Legendary Dragons," Alder said.

Alder left the teens in the bottom floor.

"Alright, then…We better go, too," Bruce said.

Sarecus and Alex nodded and left the area and exited the castle.

_Outside…_

Alex, Sarecus, and Bruce were outside when they bumped into Prof. Juniper coming up to the castle.

"Oh, Professor!" Sarecus said.

"Oh, hi, Sarecus! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh…just learning about the legend," Bruce responded.

"Hmm…Alder explained everything...Lenora has something for you. Since I found you, let's head to Nacrene City," she replied.

"Okay…wait. What are you going to do, Alex?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, I'm going to train a little in the Battle Institute in Nimbasa City," Alex said, "I'll meet you in Undella Town for the Junior Cup."

"Right! See ya there!" Sarecus said.

Alex waved at him and ran off to Nimbasa City.

"Okay, let's go!" Bruce yelled.

"Wait…we can't forget Souren now," Sarecus said.

"Well, we'll wait for him in Castelia City," Juniper replied.

"That's fine…I don't want to stand in a desert while we wait on him," Bruce added.

"Fine…I'll text him that we'll be in Castelia City," Sarecus said.

After sending Souren a quick message, Sarecus and Bruce followed Juniper out of the desert and went inside the Pokécenter…

**Left a cliffhanger! That should peak your curiosity. Next time, it'll be Souren's side of Storming the Hidden Castle. **

**Sasha: C'mon, you! We got work to do!**

**Me: Now? Can it wait till later?**

**Shade: You say that every time and you 'forget' to do it!**

**Me: I can't win, now can I?**

**Sasha: Nope!**

**Me: Whatever…read and review! **


	39. Storming the Hidden Castle! -Souren-

**After that chapter, I thought I would be lost for a while…but it's good. However, it's time for Souren to get in on the action…but in the opposite sense…hehehehehehe! Well, let's get it poppin' with Souren's Side of 'Relic Castle!'**

Souren and Serenity dropped to the hole and landed on BF2 of the Relic Castle.

"Wow…this area brings back memories," Souren chuckled.

"What memories, daddy?" Serenity asked.

"Um…about me and Tia, darling," Souren replied.

"You met Momma Tia here?" Serenity said.

"Uh-huh. In fact...Tia, come on out!" Souren said.

He tossed up her Pokéball and released her.

"Hi, darlings," Tia said, "Um…Souren, why are we back at the castle?"

"We're here to stop Team Plasma," Souren pumped.

"And?" Tia asked.

"And we're gonna find Momma Skyla!" Serenity giggled.

Tia raised one eyebrow at Souren while he face-palmed and looked at Serenity.

"Serenity…Skyla's not your mom," he groaned.

"Why not? I want my mommy!" she cried.

Serenity began shedding tears as she sat in front of Tia, bawling 'I want my MOMMY!'

Tia tried her best to soothe Serenity, but nothing she did work.

"Ok…Souren, take it back!" Tia said.

"What? Why should I?" Souren argued.

"BWAAAAA!" Serenity screamed.

"C'mon, Souren!" Tia shouted, "Do you really want to hear her cry?"

"Okay, Okay! Serenity, I take it back! Skyla's your mom!" Souren said, defeated.

Suddenly, Serenity stopped crying and smiled mischievously at Souren.

"That's right, daddy!" she squealed, "and don't ever do that again!"

She got up and walked to the next sinkhole, skipping happily.

"What the…" Souren said.

"Hehe…looks like Serenity can make you do anything," Tia giggled.

"Not…funny," Souren growled.

Souren then walked over to the sinkhole, grabbed Serenity, and jumped into the hole, followed by Tia. The trio kept hopping down hole after hole until they got to a hallway.

"Huh? I think I made a wrong turn," Souren said.

"Why do you say that?" Tia asked.

"Because…I don't see any Plasma Grunts," Souren said, "Where are we?"

Serenity hopped out of Souren's arms and began sniffing the ground.

"-Sniff, Sniff- Hey! I found Momma's scent!" Serenity yelled.

Serenity began running forward ahead, with Souren and Tia tailing her. When they reached Serenity, Souren saw that she had something white in her mouth.

"Huh? Serenity, what is that?" Souren asked.

"It's…Mommy's sweet panties," Serenity sniffed.

Tia looked at Souren with squinted eyes.

"How come Serenity said 'sweet'?" Tia asked, "Better yet, how come she knows about panties?"

"Um, I can explain…" Souren mumbled.

"Oh! I tasted Mommy's pussy…and it was sweet!" Serenity yipped.

Tia's eyes widen at Serenity and then turned to Souren.

"Honey…did I hear Serenity right?" she said sternly.

"Um…gulp…yeah," Souren replied sheepishly.

Tia began charging up a nice Focus Punch before Serenity nuzzled against her.

"Don't hurt Daddy, Momma. It was my idea…and I liked it!" Serenity squealed.

Tia looked at her adopted daughter and smiled, releasing the energy from her hand.

"Okay, darling…I won't hurt him...for now," Tia replied.

Then, Tia grabbed Serenity and nibbled on her sensitive ears.

"Also…I want you to do that to me, _darling_," Tia purred seductively.

"Ahh, mother…of course," Serenity moaned.

Souren looked at his two Pokémon getting frisky and decided to break it up before he gets a-

"Damn it all," Souren growled.

Souren shook it off and looked at Tia.

"Cut it out. Looks like we're close," Souren said.

"Okay, then. You and Serenity can handle the rest, I think," she replied.

Souren sighed as he returned Tia to her Pokéball and continue to walk forward. When they reached a room, Serenity began sniffing the area.

"Hmm…she's in that room! C'mon Daddy!" she squealed.

"Alright…let's go!" Souren replied.

The duo ran into the room and stop when they reached the middle of the room.

"Huh…where is she?" Souren asked.

"AHH! OH, ARCEUS!"

Souren turned and saw another passage left of him.

"That was Skyla! Let's go, Serenity!" Souren shouted.

Serenity nodded and followed Souren into the next room. When Souren entered the room, his eyes widen at the scene in front of him. He saw Skyla, wearing her cute glasses and her Plasma white shirt…and that was it. Skyla was against the wall, her hands grabbing stone as she thrashed against the stone. Below her was a Plasma Grunt eating her out. Souren didn't realized it, but seeing his girlfriend against the wall being pleasured by another guy created a jealous rage in his heart.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Souren roared.

Skyla's eyes opened and saw an enraged Souren and a scared Serenity in front of her.

"OH! S-S-S-S-CUMMING!" Skyla screamed.

The Grunt got up and kissed Skyla while Souren's rage increased.

"THE FUCK?!" Souren roared.

"Hmm?" the grunt questioned.

Souren tried to find his inner peace, but his rage won over as he rushed forward and bum rushed the grunt. Before he could punch the grunt, his rage slightly subsided when he saw the grunt, with the hood removed, was a girl. His eyes scanned the girl's face and smiled slightly. Her flawless skin matched her purple hair, with one of her bangs covering her left eyes. Her most noteworthy feature was her pearl-purple eyes, which looked clouded with mystery.

"Hmm…sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she replied.

He got off of the girl and let her up. The girl got up from the floor and discarded her Grunt costume. Souren's eyes widen as he saw her body. She wore a tight vest with no shirt (or bra for that matter) and tight shorts that hugged her curvy hips.

"Like what you see, big boy?" she purred.

"What…um," Souren stuttered, a blush forming on his face.

"Oh, you were right, Skyla. He's easy to embarrass," she smiled.

She sultry toward Skyla and thrust three fingers into Skyla's sopping cunt.

"Ahh~" Skyla moaned.

Souren's anger rose back and stared at the two females.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Hmph. Luna, help me out," the girl scoffed.

She released a Raichu out of her Pokéball, which began charging up electricity.

"Serenity, start with Fire Fang!" Souren yelled. Serenity rushed forward and bit Luna's arm.

"Ow! Why you…" she growled.

She pushed Serenity off of her and rushed forward, her mouth coated with fire.

"Luna, Mimic every move!" the girl yelled. Luna rushed forward and bit Serenity on her tail.

"Ouch! Get off me!" she roared.

Serenity thrashed her tail and whacked Luna off of her tail. Luna backed up and faced Serenity again.

"Hmm…a female who can go toe-to-toe with me…" Luna purred. Serenity got back into her attack stance and growled, making her fur bristled.

"I'm gonna beat you!" she growled.

"We'll see, darling," Luna replied.

"Serenity, use Wild Fang!" Souren commanded.

Serenity rushed forward as electricity began surrounding her body. Souren watched at the electricity became an electric aura that surrounded Serenity's body.

"Whoa…that's Volt Tackle!" Souren exclaimed.

Luna retaliated by performing Volt Tackle as well and rushed forward. The two collided, making a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Luna was pushed back and hit the wall. Souren looked for Serenity and was surprised at what happened. Serenity was bigger than before, her mane longer and bigger than before, and her four-star tail was now a five-star.

"Wow! Serenity, you evolved into a Luxray!" Souren smiled.

Serenity looked at her body and smiled as her toned body felt the energies around her. After admiring her body, Serenity growled at the girl whose fingers were still stuck into her momma's pussy. Souren couldn't take it anymore and roared out in rage and jealously.

"STOP!" he roared.

All of the females looked at Souren and saw his rage surround his body.

"Souren…calm down," Skyla moaned.

Skyla didn't realize it, but looking at an enraged Souren turned her on.

"Ohh…" she moaned.

The girl removed her hand from Skyla's cunt as a small waterfall of liquids cascade out of the sopping hole.

"Wow…I guess he turned you on," she said.

"You…have no idea, Ayane," Skyla moaned.

Ayane turned back and saw Souren in her face.

"On…your…hands and knees," he growled.

Ayane looked at him like he was crazy until she felt herself pushed on the ground.

"Hmph…this position suits you," he laughed.

Skyla ran forward and got on her hands and knees.

"Yes…Souren," she moaned.

"I like a girl who follows orders…Luna, you get over here as well," Souren said.

Luna grumbled as she got in the middle of Ayane and Skyla and on her hands and knees.

"Serenity…what do you think you are doing?" Souren asked.

"Huh?" Serenity asked.

"Get over there!" Souren growled, pointing to the area.

Serenity yipped and walked over to the girls and stood next to Skyla. Souren smiled as he walked behind everyone and eyed their sweet, plump ass. Souren smirked as he smacked Skyla's ass, making her scream in pleasure. Next, Souren went behind Ayane and gripped her ass.

"Hmph…that's all?" she taunted.

Souren ignored her as he undid her pants and pulled them down, revealing her trimmed pussy.

"Hmm…so the carpet matches the drapes, I see," he smirked.

He leaned down and thrust his tongue into her pussy, making her arch her back.

"Ahh…that's one experienced tongue," she moaned.

Souren gripped her ass as he dug deeper into her wet pussy.

"Oh, snap…you are really good," Ayane moaned.

"Oh, please, Ayane! He can't be that good," Luna taunted.

"Oh?" Souren gloated.

He left Ayane and went behind Luna, eyeing her firm, curvy butt.

"Okay! Here I go!" he smirked.

He plunged himself into her pussy and thrashed his tongue around.

"Ahh…" Luna moaned.

Souren then reached forward and began massaging her breasts.

"Ahh! That's it!" she shrieked.

Suddenly, Luna glowed white, blinding everyone. When the glow dissipated, Souren was surprised at what he saw. Luna was now the same height as Ayane, had long blond hair, D-cup breasts, and her long tail. Her ears twitched as she felt Souren's presence. She then looked at him with a lusty grin.

"Oh, shit. I forget to tell you…when her pleasure spots are hit, she becomes a lusty Pokémorph," Ayane breathed.

Luna tackled Souren to the ground and ripped off his pants and boxers, leaving his member standing without protection. Souren wiggled out of her grasp and backed off a little.

"Okay…I'm gonna need some assistance," Souren gasped.

He pulled out a Pokéball and released his Emboar.

"Man…that ball can cramp your body…um, Souren, why are you naked?" Rush asked.

"Um…look," Souren said, gesturing in front of him. Rush looked and saw four horny females closing in on them.

"Oh…and you need me here for…" Rush said.

"Rush, do I really need to explain?" Souren said.

"Oh….Oh! Well…who should I take?" he asked.

"Well, take the two girls there. I'll face off against Luna and Serenity," Souren said

. "If that's the way it is…that's fine by me," Rush shrugged.

He walked over to Skyla and Ayane and smiled big. Souren nodded and turned his attention to Luna and Serenity.

"Before me and you fuck each other's brains out, why don't we team up and fuck your bitch?" Luna purred.

"Huh?" Souren asked.

Luna closed her eyes and rubbed her palms together. Souren's eyes widen when he saw Luna's clit grew and expand until it was like a regular dick.

"The hell?" Souren asked.

"Calm down. I'm both male and female, but since I'm a girl at heart, you could say I'm 95% female," she said.

"So…that means…?" Souren asked, pointing at her member.

"Yes, I can shoot semen. Don't worry, I only fuck females with this," she smirked.

She spit on her hand and began rubbing her shaft, looking at Souren with lusty eyes.

"Go fuck her while I masturbate," she purred lustfully. Souren gulped as he walked over to Serenity and kissed her forehead.

"Serenity, if you don't want me to, I won't," Souren said.

Serenity growled at Souren, her eyes glowing yellow with power.

"Daddy…fuck me like you fuck mommy," she growled.

She then tackled Souren to the ground and began slamming her hips onto his waist.

"Okay, already. I just want to make sure," he smiled.

He reached down and placed his member on her lower lips. Serenity purred as she felt his member prod her hole. She slowly lowered herself onto his lap, sinking his flesh into her warm cavern. Souren then felt her virginity barrier and looked at her again.

"Serenity…" Souren began.

Without warning, Serenity slammed her hips down, forcing his member into her and demolishing her barrier. Serenity hissed as she felt the pain of her virginity take hold of her. After a few minutes, Serenity licked Souren's cheek, signaling him to continue. Souren grabbed her firm ass and began pounding into Serenity's tight snatch.

"Yes, daddy…it feels so good," she moaned.

Souren smiled as he gave her a kiss on the lips, which soon became a battle for dominance. Souren was going to win if Serenity didn't send little shocks into his tongue, numbing him. When he detached himself from her lips, he growled at her.

"Not…fair, darling," he breathed.

"Hmph!" she purred.

Souren growled as he quicken his pace into her.

"Ohh…" she moaned.

Suddenly, her back arched as she felt something prod her other hole. She looked back and saw Luna behind her, rubbing her cock against the hole.

"Since he took your pussy cherry, I'll take your anal cherry," Luna purred.

She pushed her cock into Serenity's ass, wincing at the tightness of her ass. Serenity bared her fangs as she felt Luna enter her rectum panted when Luna fully enter her.

"Alright, Souren…let's do it," Luna purred.

Luna and Souren began thrusting into Serenity slowly so that she could get used to it. However, Serenity growled at their slowness and began licking Souren's face.

"C'mon, daddy…faster," she whined.

Souren sighed as he gripped her waist and began driving his member into her, groaning at the tightness of her pussy.

"Serenity…you're so tight," Souren mumbled.

"If you think that's tight, you should try her ass," Luna winced.

Souren then looked over to see how Rush was doing with Ayane and Skyla. Rush was pile-driving into Skyla while Ayane licked what came out.

"Oh, Arceus…" Rush moaned.

Skyla was enjoying the pleasure of being stretched out by Rush as she screamed in pleasure.

"Damn it all! Damn you, Souren!" she screamed.

Souren smiled at the group before returning to fucking Serenity. Soon, he felt his limit coming and judging by the squeeze she was giving, so was she.

"Serenity, I'm so close," he moaned.

"Me too," Luna whined.

"Yes! Let's come together!" Serenity cried.

Souren and Luna hilted into Serenity and released their cream into her wanting caverns.

"OH, ARCEUS! CUMMING!" Serenity screamed.

She soaked the ground and Souren's legs with her juices, purring in content. Souren pulled out of Serenity and sat up while Luna stay buried in-between Serenity's ass.

"Well, I got another round in me…so I'm going to continue fucking her until she's unconscious," Luna purred.

"So...what am I going to do?" Souren asked

. Luna smiled and raised her tail, revealing her puckered asshole.

"Fuck me in here for the time being," she purred.

Souren got up and walked behind Luna. He then prodded her ass a little before he entered her. Luna breathed sharply as she felt Souren enter her rectum.

"Oh, my. I think you stretched my ass a little more wider," she said.

Souren grunted a little as he felt her ass tightened around his cock. When he was fully in her, Luna began driving her tool back into Serenity's ass.

"Ahh! Not again! I won't be able to stand!" Serenity cried.

"Good…that means I'm doing my job," Luna giggled.

As Luna pile-drive into Serenity, Souren grabbed Luna's ass and began thrusting into her.

"Ahh…feels so good," she moaned.

Souren then leaned on Luna's back ad reached around until he felt her soft breasts.

"Wait…" she breathed.

"Too late," Souren smiled.

He pinched her nipples, making her arch her back and thrusting deeper into Serenity.

"Ahh!" Serenity cried.

Serenity fell onto the ground, along with Souren and Luna. Luna's thrusts became erratic as Souren massaged, pinched, and rubbed her breasts.

"Stop…or I'm gonna lose it," Luna moaned.

Souren smiled as he nibbled onto one of her ears while he tongued her ear.

"Lose yourself," he purred, "I _want _to see your face warped."

That was it for Luna as he pushed deep into Serenity and entered her stomach.

"NOOO!" Serenity cried.

She then felt Luna's cum enter her, pushing her to another powerful orgasm. Souren hilted into Luna and released his seed into her ass. After their euphoria died down, Luna pulled out of Serenity and fell to the ground. Souren exited Luna's ass and felt around till he found her moist lips.

"Hmm…so wet," he mumbled.

Luna began squirming as she felt two digits enter her.

"Nooo…put the real thing in," she cried.

She turned over and began rubbing her engorged clit, now back to normal. Souren pulled Luna down to him and enter her dripping folds, going as deep to the womb.

"AHH! IT'S SO BIG!" she screamed.

Souren then began pushing into Luna as he began sucking on her nipples.

"No! Stop, please! Not my breasts!" she cried.

Souren looked up at Luna's face and smiled.

"You're saying no, but your body is saying yes," he mocked.

"That's...not...t-true," she moaned.

"Oh, really? Then how come your pussy tightens when I suck on one?" he asked.

"Um…" she moaned.

"Thought so," he smirked.

He resumed his sucking on her breasts, making her squirm underneath him.

"Stop! Please, I beg of you!" she cried.

Souren then felt a numbing sensation and smiled.

"The more you do that, the faster I go," he smirked.

"Oh, Arceus! Don't…" she moaned.

Souren picked up Luna and thrust her to a wall as he pistons his cock into her depths.

"OH! FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM!" she shrieked.

"Let it out," Souren said.

He nibbled on her ear again, which pushed her to the very edge.

"NYA! CUMMING!" she screamed.

She kissed Souren as her juices cascaded down from her pussy. Her pussy clenched Souren so hard that he hilted himself into her and released his cum into her. When he finished, he put Luna down and held her up as her legs wouldn't work anymore.

"Damn…you're a good fucker," she panted.

"Thank you," he smiled. He led Luna over to where Ayane was being fucked by Rush.

"C'MON! RELEASE YOUR CUM!" she cried sluttily.

Rush grunted as he released his steaming cum into Ayane's womb, making her orgasm as well. When they finished, Rush pulled out of Ayane and fell on his back.

"Souren…that was fun," he panted.

"Well, it's a gift for being a good friend," Souren smiled.

"Uh-huh…ok, now I need to rest," Rush panted.

Ayane grabbed Rush's still hard cock and began sucking on it.

"Cum more…soak me in your seed," Ayane moaned.

Rush couldn't hold back due to being overly sensitive and he released his cum into her mouth. Ayane removed her mouth and sat there while hot, steaming cum rained onto her body.

"Rush, return," Souren said.

After putting Rush back in his capsule, Souren turned to Ayane and a revived Skyla.

"So…have you thought about coming with me?" he asked.

"Yeah…and yes, I'll travel with you…on one condition," Skyla said.

"And what's that?" Souren replied.

"Ayane and Luna come with us as well," Skyla purred.

Souren raised one eyebrow at her before Ayane walked over and licked his ear.

"If you thought me and Luna were sex freaks, you haven't met the rest of my team, darling," she purred, "They will fuck you dry."

She then grabbed Souren's member and began to bring life back into it.

"Nnn…okay, they can come…" Souren grunted, "I hope Sarecus and Bruce don't mind."

"Who are they?" Ayane asked.

"They're his best friends…and they are sexy," Skyla said.

"Hmm…this should be fun then," Luna purred.

"Alright…so let's clean up and get out of here," Souren said.

The group put their clothes back on and Souren returned Serenity back into her ball. He then tapped his XV2 to see if anyone had messaged him.

–One unread message: Sarecus-

"Huh? What does he want?" Souren asked.

He pulled up the message and read it:

_Souren, where are you, man? We left the Relic Castle and headed to Castelia City. You need to hurry up…it's of vital importance! _

Souren closed the message and sighed.

"Well, let's go, gang," Souren said.

The group left the area and headed topside. When they reached the exit, they saw a grunt leaving.

"What the…?" Souren said. "If my memory serves me correctly...I think they are going to Opelucid City…something about an announcement," Skyla said.

"Ok…let's go meet Sarecus and Bruce," Souren replied.

Souren then walked out of Relic Castle, along with Ayane and Skyla behind him.

**Okay, that's a wrap! I don't have much to say on the matter, or for anything else. Well, please read and review. And thanks to those who pointed out I was spelling Arceus wrong. I keep getting Sarecus and Arceus mixed up and I make them have the same spelling. Any who, thank you and have a good day!**

**BlitzSarecus is storm divin' outta here!**


	40. Chosen Hero

**Well, that last chapter was a dirty one, if I say so myself. So, I'm cleansing myself with a nice, no lemon chapter…with another one coming up next. Any who, this may be a short chapter due to the earlier statements…So now, we get to our main point: "Chosen Hero of the Dragon!"**

Sarecus and Bruce waited in the atrium of the Pokécenter while Professor Juniper went to the Passerby Analytic HQ for some surveys.

"Arceus…where the hell is Souren?" Sarecus said.

"Oh, calm down, man. He'll be here," Bruce replied.

Sarecus shook his head and looked at his friend.

"You don't understand. Souren has a problem with keeping up with time," Sarecus explained, " He has a knack of being late 90% of the time."

"Well, that explains why he is fast in actions instead of thoughts," Bruce replied.

"Yeah, that's true," Sarecus said.

Sarecus got up and stretched his body out, clearly bored from sitting.

"All right, I'm going to see what team I should use for my final gym battle," Sarecus said.

"Ok…just remember…the Opelucid Gym Leader uses Dragon-Types, so a Dragon-Type or an Ice-Type should be a good choice," Bruce said.

"Good…a game plan is forming right now. So-" Sarecus began.

"What's the game plan, my friend?"

Sarecus turned around and saw Souren standing next to the doorway.

"About time, dude…you take too long," Sarecus breathed.

"Sorry…I had a gift sent my way...well, _three _gifts," Souren smiled, "C'mon in girls!"

The front door opened and three girls walked into the center. Sarecus' and Bruce's mouths dropped as they saw the three bombshells in front of him. Sarecus' eyes stayed on the third girl of the group. She was a Raichu Pokémorph and she wore a satin white gown (semi-see through) and she had long blond hair, with one bang covering her left eye.

"Souren, who are they?" Sarecus asked, shocked.

"Guys, this is Ayane and her partner, Luna," Souren smiled, "And of course you know my leading lady, Skyla."

"Wow, Souren…you sure know how to pick 'em," Bruce said, "I wish we had that kind of luck."

"Yeah…but don't worry…we're gonna have fun with them for sure," Souren grinned.

"Hm…well, anyway, I'm gonna buzz Professor Juniper so that we can head to Nacrene City," Sarecus said.

As Sarecus made the call, Souren sat down adjacent from Bruce.

"What's going on in Nacrene City?" Souren asked.

"No clue…Professor Juniper said it was urgent," Bruce replied.

Five minutes later, Sarecus returned to the group after calling Juniper.

"Alright, let's hit the road. She's waiting at the Skyarrow Bridge," he said.

The group left the center and met Juniper at the Skyarrow Bridge terminal.

"So, professor…what does Lenora want from me?" Sarecus asked.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," she smirked.

"So not fair," Sarecus pouted.

Luna got close to him and kissed his cheek, leaving a tingling feeling on his cheek.

"Is it fair now?" she asked.

"I guess…" Sarecus said, blushing.

After crossing the bridge, Juniper walked into Pinwheel Forest before she ran back in.

"I forgot…Sweet Scent lingers in the air of the forest. Don't breathe it in," she said.

Everyone nodded as they entered the forest. However, both Souren and Luna needed to sneeze and holding their breath didn't make it any easier.

"AHCHOO!" they shouted.

After sneezing, Luna looked at the dust of Sweet Scent fluttering in the air and smiled.

"So beautiful," she said.

Suddenly, Luna felt her body warm up as a red hue formed on her face.

"Oooh," she cried.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Souren shouted.

The rest of the group turned around and saw Luna sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh, Arceus! Souren, get her outta here!" Juniper shouted.

"All right! Ayane, return her to her Pokéball," Souren said.

"What? And breathe in that toxin? You must be crazy!" she yelled, muffled by her hands.

Souren groaned as he grabbed the unconscious Luna and carried her as they rushed out of the forest. When they were out, Souren ran into the center gave Nurse Joy Luna.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She breathed in some Sweet Scent in the forest," Souren gasped, "And…I think I did, as well."

"Oh, my. You breathe in pheromones of Grass-Types in heat," she said.

"So…does it affect other Pokémon…or us?" Souren asked. "No…unless your Pokémon are of the Grass Type or female," she said, "And as for humans…I don't know."

"Oh…I'll be back in a few," Souren said.

Souren ran out and met the rest of the gang outside. Juniper then leads them to the Nacrene Museum where Lenora was waiting.

"Huh…so the whole gang is here," she smiled.

"Hey, boy-toy."

Sarecus turned around and was kissed by Bianca, who appeared from behind him.

"Oh, hey Bianca," Sarecus said.

"Miss me?" she purred.

"You have no idea," Sarecus chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Juniper asked me to come," she replied.

Sarecus then turned back to Lenora and smiled.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Come inside," Lenora replied.

Lenora entered the museum with everyone else following. When they were inside, the group was led to a pedestal where a black stone sat.

"What's that?" Souren asked.

"That, my dear boy, is the Dark Stone," Lenora replied.

"Dark Stone?" Skyla asked.

"Hmm…I believe that there's a connection between the Dark Stone and the legendary Pokémon Zekrom," Ayane replied.

"That's right…but I think it goes deeper than that," Juniper added.

"You're right-the Dark Stone and Zekrom are connected," Lenora said, "But, it may be that the Dark Stone _is _Zekrom."

"How can that be?" Souren asked.

"Do you remember the story of the two Legendary Dragons and the Heroes that controlled them?" Lenora asked.

"Yeah…the story of truth versus ideals," Sarecus replied.

"Right…my mom used to read it as my bedtime story…but how is that possible?" Bruce said.

"Don't know…it'll take time to analyze it," Juniper replied.

"Time we just cannot afford," Lenora added.

Everyone was quiet until Bianca held her hand up.

"Oh! What about Drayden and Iris? They would know…" she said.

"You're right, Bianca. They would know," Juniper replied.

"But they are out of town at the moment, and I believe they'll be back in three days," Lenora said.

"Hmm…" Sarecus said, "So why don't we head over to Opelucid City and wait?"

"That may work for you, buddy, but I'm a badge behind and I need to get my seventh and eight badges," Souren replied.

"Okay then, we'll split up here," Bruce suggested.

"Sure…but whose gonna hang on to the stone?" Sarecus asked.

Everyone laid their eyes on him and smiled.

"Me?" Sarecus said, surprised.

"Yeah…besides, N challenged you to face him…so it's only right that you have the Dark Stone," Souren smiled.

"Yeah, and N wouldn't challenge you if he didn't see something in you," Bruce added.

After much thought, Sarecus nodded to Lenora and she handed him the Dark Stone.

"Alright, I'll contact Drayden to inform him of you coming," Lenora said.

As she re-enter the museum, Juniper turned to Souren with a ticket in her hand.

"Huh?" Souren said.

"Take this to Castelia City's port and take the boat to Humilau City. There's a gym there worthy for your final badge," she replied.

"Okay!" Souren shouted.

"And Bianca, do you want to go as well?" Juniper asked.

"Nah…I have to visit the Relic Castle for some training," Bianca replied.

"Ok, then. You can meet us at Opelucid City," Sarecus said.

Bianca walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Count on it," she whispered.

Bianca then hugged Juniper and ran to Pinwheel Forest.

"Well, we gotta go," Sarecus said.

"Uh-huh. Make sure you win your badge," Souren replied.

"Back atcha," Sarecus smiled.

"Alright, then, Skyla, Ayane! Let's get Luna and head to Humilau City!" Souren pumped.

The trio ran off to the center, leaving Sarecus and Bruce with Professor Juniper.

"Take care, both of you…but be careful of the weather," she said.

"Huh? What about it?" Sarecus asked.

"Before you left the Relic Castle, many weather changes happened…especially near Icirrus City," she said.

"Okay…thanks. "C'mon, Bruce…let's go," Sarecus said.

The two friends nodded and ran toward Pinwheel Forest. After reaching the end of Skyarrow Bridge, it was nearly dark and they really couldn't see.

"What now? I really don't feel like sleeping…" Bruce yawned, "But we can't see in darkness."

"Okay-I think I have an idea…Zola, Viriza-Come on out!" Sarecus replied.

He released the Raikou and Virizion from their capsules and smiled.

"What is it, Sarecus?" Zola yawned.

"How do you feel about a nice run through Unova?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmm…sure, but why at night?" Viriza asked.

"Don't feel like sleeping right now," Sarecus smiled.

"Okay…but you owe us-both of you," she replied. "Whoa, now...How did I get in this?" Bruce asked.

"You just are…now get on our backs," Zola purred.

Sarecus climbed onto Zola's back as Bruce got on Viriza's back.

"Now as we are going, we'll invade your minds," Viriza said.

"Whhhhhhyyyyyyy!" Sarecus shouted.

The two legendaries rushed forward from their spot, making them look like a gust of wind flowing through the area.

"Ahhh!" Sarecus screamed, "SLOWWWWW DOWNNNN!"

"Yahhhh!" Bruce cried.

The two friends screamed as the two fastest legends (excluding Darkrai and Speed Forme Deoxys) raced through Unova.

**Well, that's it for this chapter…so now we go back to the Splice Chapters…and…another Drop Story! Also, what's gonna happen to Luna and Souren after breathing in that Sweet Scent? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter! And sorry for not posting in a long while! College has been a bitchslap to the face in recent times. Thank you all for alerting me of some of my grammar mix-ups!**

**BlitzSarecus is zooming outta here!**


	41. Souren's Little Harlem

**Whew! Last chapter was the main turning point for the story. So now we go into the second half of **_**Sarecus' Pokémon Journey**_**…with a Splice Chapter. Just like the Specials, we will start with Souren…especially with him and Luna inhaling that Sweet Scent…let's go!**

After splitting up with Sarecus and Bruce, Souren, Skyla and Ayane were waiting in the Pokécenter for Luna to come out from her check-up.

"I wonder why that Sweet Scent was in the air," Skyla said.

"Hmm…I'll ask…be right back," Souren said.

He got up and went into the bathroom, leaving the girls there to wait. When he saw that he was by himself, he locked the door, blocked the bottom of the door with tissue (just in case), and released Lily.

"Hey…Souren," she mumbled.

Souren noticed that Lily was looking down and held her hands in front of her.

"Lily, are you in heat?" he asked.

"Um…yeah," she replied.

Souren pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Lily for some information. –WARNING: It's mating season for Grass-Types…so they released their pollen into the air. This is mostly in the form of the move…-

"Sweet Scent," Souren finished, "So what happens if someone breathes it?"

The Dex beeped for a few minutes before it gave Souren his answer.

–Male: When a male breathes it, they become very horny and lusty for sex, making them sex machines. The only drawback is that some lose their ability to think for some hours. These effects only happen if the male breathes in a lot-approx. 1g of Sweet Scent-

Souren knew that he sniffed only a little of the scent, so he was in the clear. However, he then noticed the scent of the move and looked at Lily.

"Damn…Return," he said.

After returning Lily, he was about to exit when he still smelled the Sweet Scent.

"Alright…gotta time it right," he said.

He sucked in some of the air, breathing more of Lily's Sweet Scent. He felt light-headed and aroused, but he was on the move He then rushed to the door, rushed out, and slammed it back. After doing that, he headed back to Skyla and Ayane when he saw Ayane waiting for him.

"C'mon. Luna's awake," she smiled.

"Okay," he replied.

Souren followed Ayane and couldn't help himself as he eyed Ayane's figure and felt a boner rise.

_Breathe…_

Souren closed his eyes and breathed deeply, focusing his energy. When he calmed down, he walked forward and stayed ahead of Ayane.

"Souren, are you ok?" she asked.

"I will be…" he replied.

Ayane couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed that Souren was a little different than normal...like he was ready to fuck anything in sight. She shrugged and walked beside Souren and led him to Luna's room. When the duo entered, they saw Skyla rubbing Luna's hand and resting her head onto Luna's chest.

"You're awake. I was worried about you," Souren said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fainted a little," she chirped, "Now I'm better than before!"

"Good," he smiled, a hint of lust in his eyes.

Now both Skyla and Luna noticed that Souren was acting different than normal.

"But…are you okay, honey?" Skyla asked.

"Never better," he smiled.

"So, how come Sweet Scent was in the air?" Ayane asked.

"It's mating season for Grass Types," Souren replied

. "Oh…so, are you ready to go, Luna?" Ayane asked.

"Yeah…" Luna replied.

After checking out, Souren smiled and pointed to the way to the forest.

"Souren, you forgot what you said? It's mating season in that forest," Luna said.

"Don't be scared…unless you want to stay here for the night?" he asked.

Luna noticed that Souren was sporting a naughty smile (**Like the Dark Chaos in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle)**, but shrugged it off.

"No…I think we can go," Luna said.

"If we're going to do that, we better go in style. C'mon!" Ayane smiled.

Ayane led the group out of the city's limits. When they were out, Ayane threw up a Luxury Ball and released a large dragon out. The dragon had six legs, two black wings, a large tail, and a yellow head.

"Meet Kauri, my Giratina," she smiled.

"Wow!" Souren and Skyla moaned.

"Yeah, she's my trusty dragon," Ayane said.

_Um, Ayane…who are they?_

"Kauri, meet Souren and Skyla, my new friends," Ayane replied.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Skyla said.

"Hello," Souren said.

_Hi…_

"A shy girl…hmm…" Souren laughed.

"Hey! Any who, Kauri, can you fly us to Castelia City?" Ayane laughed.

_Sure…but it wasn't that funny._

"Talk out loud, Kauri. Don't be shy," Ayane replied.

"Okay. Is that better?" Kauri said out loud

"Yes…and your voice is stunning," Souren smiled.

Kauri blushed at Souren's comment before she composed herself and glared at him.

"Let's go," she snapped.

Everyone climbed up onto Kauri's back and flew to the entrance to Undella Town.

"Alright, here we are," Kauri smiled.

"Good girl. Now-" Ayane began.

"Wait," Souren said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Kauri, do you have a Pokémorph form?" Souren asked.

"Yes…but why do you ask?" she replied.

"Turn into it," he smiled.

"But…" Kauri said, blushing. _Thank Arceus for my face-shield..._

"C'mon. Please?" Souren begged.

Kauri sighed as she began glowing white, shrinking and transforming. When the light diminished, Souren had to pinch his nose as he looked at Kauri. Kauri was the same height as Souren, had long blond hair with red highlights, ruby eyes, light grey skin everywhere except on her chest and stomach, which was black with red stripes, and D-cup breasts. The yellow armor on her back came around and ended at her breasts, the points connected to her **(Not a great Description, I know…but that's the best I got…Think of Tia Harribel's Hollowification). **She wore a black shear nightgown and yellow slippers, and she had a necklace with her Origin star charm around her neck.

"Kauri, you look absolutely stunning," Souren gasped.

Kauri looked up and smiled, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"T-thank you, Souren," she said, blushing.

Souren nodded and led the girls to a villa three yards away. When they entered it, they saw a man with long red hair sitting at a table eating with a shiny Lucario.

"We have guests, Spencer…and you're going to like them," the Lucario smiled.

The man turned around and saw five girls behind one boy with short red hair with silver highlights, smiling brightly.

"Well, well…never expected you to be here, my boy," Spencer said.

"Like you always tell me...Expect the unexpected, dad," Souren smiled.

Souren ran up and hugged Spencer tightly.

"Hmm…using my phrase against me…you really have grown," Spencer said.

Souren looked up to his dad, smiling big.

"Hmm…and who are these lovely ladies, son?" Spencer asked.

"Oh! This is Skyla, Ayane, Kauri, and Luna," Souren replied.

Spencer walked up to the girls and smiled.

"Hmm…it's nice to meet you…especially you, Lady Giratina," Spencer smiled.

Everyone was shocked at how Spencer could tell who Kauri was.

"What? You didn't expect me to not know who the Goddess of Distortion was, even though she's in her Pokémorph form?" Spencer said.

"Well…we tried," Souren replied.

"Oh, and that also would include the beautiful Raichu morph, right?" Spencer smiled.

"What? That's really impossible!" Ayane said.

"Well, if you have been a spy as long as me, it's not hard…especially since they didn't hide their tails," Spencer laughed.

Kauri and Luna blushed as they fell behind Ayane and Skyla. Souren shook his head and turned to his Dad.

"Um, dad? Can I ask you something private?" Souren asked.

"Sure, son, what is it?" Spencer replied.

Spencer led his son to the kitchen, leaving the girls with Rika.

"Alright, son. Ask away," Spencer smiled.

"Um…can I stay in the villa…by myself?" Souren asked.

"Hmm…as long as you don't break anything…it's fine. Besides, I need to go to Opelucid City in a few minutes," Spencer replied.

"Yes!" Souren exclaimed.

"But…Rika stays here with you," Spencer added.

"But, Dad…" Souren objected.

"No 'Dad'. Besides, I know why you want the place to yourself anyway," Spencer smiled.

"Ha-Ha, funny. Alright, then-it's a deal," Souren finished.

"I thought so…so Rika, please watch them _carefully_," Spencer said.

Rika came out from her hiding space and smiled.

"No problem," Rika smiled.

"Alright, then, I'll be going! See ya later!" Spencer yelled.

He ran out of the villa, leaving Souren and his team with Rika.

"Okay…Rika, me and the girls are gonna go upstairs," Souren said.

"Why?" Ayane asked.

Souren turned to her and gave her a glare, shutting her up.

"That's fine. I'll check up on you from time to time," Rika smiled.

She gave Souren a kiss on his cheek before she went into the kitchen. Souren led the girls to his room and closed the door.

"Souren-" Ayane began.

Souren ran up and tackled Ayane onto the bed, nibbling on her neck.

"Souren! What are you doing?" Skyla asked.

Suddenly, she was pushed to the floor by Luna.

"Luna?" Skyla whimpered.

"Shush…I'm gonna take care of you," Luna smirked.

Luna removed her white dress, revealing her assets to Skyla and Kauri. Kauri quickly tackled Luna to the ground and began fingering her pussy furiously.

"K-K-Kauri…feels so good…" Luna moaned.

Skyla crawled over to them and began kissing Luna passionately. As the three Pokémon made out, Souren was nibbling on Ayane's neck while he unbuttons her vest. When the vest was removed, Souren groped her breasts as he sucked on one.

"Ohh…you're good," Ayane moaned.

Souren smiled as he continued playing with Ayane's breasts. Ayane used what strength she had and removed her tight shorts, revealing her leaking pussy.

"No panties?" Souren inquired.

"Don't need them," she smirked.

Souren smiled as he removed his clothes, leaving him in his birthday suit. He then crawled over Ayane and prodded her wet hole.

"Push it in me…don't hesitate," she moaned.

Souren gripped her shoulders and pushed deep into her depths, reaching her womb.

"Ahh…you're in so deep," she moaned.

Souren began thrusting deep into Ayane as he nibbled on her skin.

"Oh, Arceus…stop teasing me and ravish me, fool," she breathed.

"As my princess commands," Souren smirked.

He picked up Ayane and pushed her to the wall, thrusting faster into her dripping hole.

"OH! So good!" she screamed.

Souren continued pounding into Ayane when he saw Ayane squirmed in his arms.

"What?" he asked.

He then saw Skyla prodding Ayane's ass with her finger and thrust it into her.

"Ahh! Too much! I'm gonna cum," Ayane cried.

Souren pushed deep into Ayane and grunted as he released his cream into her womb.

"Ahh!" Ayane cried.

She soaked Souren's thighs with her natural waters before slumping on the wall. When Souren pulled out, Skyla quickly latched her mouth on his messy member and removed the mixed juices off of him. When she finished, she turned around and dug into Ayane's pussy, shaking her rump at Souren. Souren smirked as he took her invitation and thrust into Skyla deeply, pounding his member into her cavern. Skyla moaned into Ayane's pussy, making Ayane squirmed on the floor.

"Skyla…" she moaned.

"This is my revenge from Relic Castle," Skyla purred.

Souren quickened his pace into Skyla which made Skyla thrashed her tongue into Ayane.

"I'm close," Souren grunted.

"So am I," Ayane moaned.

Skyla mumbled into Ayane, signaling her release. Souren pushed deep into Skyla and release his stream into her womb, filling her up. Skyla moaned loudly as she released her waters onto Souren and Ayane soaked Skyla's face with her juices. Souren pulled out of Skyla and left the two females to cuddle while he turned to Kauri and Luna. He saw Luna on the ground, squirming, while Kauri used three of her tentacles to thrust into Luna's sopping cunt.

"Aw, fuck. I miss your tentacles," Luna moaned.

Kauri giggled as she stretched Luna's pussy while she fingered herself. Suddenly, Kauri felt her hand removed from her pussy and was replaced with a throbbing stick. She turned her head and saw Souren behind her, smirking.

"My, my. I didn't think that Sweet Scent psyched up your libido," Kauri purred.

"Hmph! Let's see if the Goddess of Distortion can last," Souren retorted.

"I dare you to try," Kauri giggled.

Souren moved his hands to Kauri's breasts and began massaging them. Kauri's smile was plastered on her face as she moaned from Souren's hands.

"You're…good with your hands," Kauri moaned.

"I aim to please," Souren replied.

Souren then pinched her nipples, making her cry out. He then realized that his hands were wet and sticky and when he examined them, he saw a white liquid drip off his hand.

"So…I see you have milk," Souren smirked.

"S-s-so?" Kauri shivered.

"So now we can have some real fun," Souren said.

He thrust into Kauri as he continued to pinch her leaking nipples.

"AH! Stop messing with my breasts," she moaned.

"Nope," Souren grinned.

As Souren continue to thrust into Kauri, her tentacles thrash into Luna, making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Kauri! Too much! Slow….DOWN!" Luna cried.

Luna came super hard as a flood of her juices pooled onto the floor, making a noticeable puddle.

"Wow…you made her orgasm hard," Souren said.

Kauri smiled naughtily as she leaned back and pushed Souren onto the floor.

"What the…?" Souren asked.

She then turned around, still connected, and looked at Souren.

"Now…it's your turn," Kauri purred.

She began slamming her hips onto Souren as he pussy tightens around his member.

"Ar…Kauri, you're so tight," he moaned.

"Good, 'cause I plan to make you release all of your cum," she purred.

Souren reached up and began pinching her nipples hard.

"Ahh…so good," she moaned.

Kauri began gushing her milk all over Souren, soaking him in her sweet juice. Souren began pounding deeper into Kauri as she thrashed in his lap. Suddenly, Souren pushed Kauri onto the ground and pound into Kauri's tight sopping hole mercilessly, making her grip the floor tightly.

"Cum already! I want it!" she screamed.

Her tentacles wrapped around Souren and pulled him down onto her, making him go even deeper into her.

"Yes! Cum now!" she roared, "CUM IN ME!"

Souren bit her nipple as he thrust one more time into her.

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

She released a flood of liquids onto Souren and the floor, soaking the floor. Souren grunted as he released his cum into her womb. Kauri sighed as she feels his cum coating her insides in white.

"Ahh~~" she purred.

Souren tried to pull out of Kauri, but her tentacles held him down.

"Drink," she moaned.

Souren sucked onto her nipple until he was hit with a jet of sweet milk in his mouth. Souren gulped all of the milk and removed his mouth from her leaking nipple. Kauri leaned up and kissed Souren deeply, twirling her tongue in his mouth. When she detached, she noticed that Souren was blushing, making her giggle.

"What?" Souren said.

"Hmm…you're just so cute," she said.

Souren's blush got deeper when Kauri said that.

"Oh…thanks," Souren replied.

"Now, go finish your job," she laughed.

"Huh? But everyone here is done," Souren said.

"Not in here…go to the adjacent room," Kauri said.

Souren nodded and after Kauri let him go, Souren left the room and went to the next room. When he entered it, he was shocked to see Rika, naked, looking through a hole in the wall and rubbing her mound furiously. What made it more surprising was that Rika was moaning _his _name.

"Rika?" Souren said.

Rika turned and saw Souren and immediately tried to rush past him before he gripped her arm. When she looked up, Souren kissed her deeply, shocking her. When he detached from her, he looked into her soulful eyes and smiled.

"Souren…I'm sorry," Rika said.

"It's okay…but it's now a matter of punishment," he replied.

"Ok…I see where this is going," Rika smirked.

She got down and began sucking Souren off. Souren groaned as he felt her tongue coil around his member and sucked.

"Rika…" Souren moaned.

Rika stopped her sucking and looked at him.

"Call me momma," she purred.

Souren was confused at Rika's request but shrugged as he nodded. Rika smiled as she guided him to the bed and got on it. She then shook her rump at him and giggled. Souren was ready to thrust into her cunt before her hand stop him.

"No…momma needs it here," Rika moaned, pointing up.

Souren rubbed her butt and stab a finger into her unsuspecting tight ass.

"Ahh…put it in already," she growled wantonly.

Souren nodded and thrust into her ass, making the Lucario turn rigid.

"So big…" she moaned. _Bigger than Spencer for that matter..._

Souren winced as he pushed inch after inch into her. Soon, he fully entered her ass and sighed.

"Ready, momma?" Souren asked.

"Yes," she moaned, "Make me yours. Rip my ass open."

Souren gripped her ass as he slowly thrust into her tight cavern.

"Ahh…more….faster," she moaned.

Souren quickened his pace into Rika with every thrust, enjoying the feeling. Soon, Souren was pounding deep into Rika's ass, making her move forward. Soon, Rika's arms lost stability and Rika fall face first into the bed, pushing her ass higher up. Souren used this new position to slam deeply into Rika.

"Momma, I'm close," Souren moaned.

"Good. Release your seed into momma. She needs it," Rika moaned.

Souren thrust one more time into Rika and released his final stream into her ass, making her cry out. After their orgasms, the duo fainted onto the bed, still connected.

_Few minutes later…_

Spencer came back from Opelucid City, tired from the endeavors.

"Whew, with Drayden gone, that town gets in trouble…hope that's not gonna happen a lot," he sighed.

When he entered the villa, he heard no sound at all.

"Hmm…" he said.

He went upstairs and opened Souren's room door. He smiled as he saw the girls sprawled out onto the floor, knocked out.

_My son's a sex fiend…but where is he? _

Spencer left the room and went to Rika's room and was shocked to see Rika and Souren on the bed, the two connected from earlier. Spencer's shock changed into a smile as he left the two.

"Hmm, hmm…seems like Rika couldn't help herself…Hmph," Spencer said.

He went into his room and released his beautiful Absol from her ball.

"What happened…oh…" she said.

"Yep. So let's have a little fun before they wake up, okay, Selen?" Spencer grinned.

"Sure…but don't cry when I win," she taunted.

"Whatever," Spencer replied.

Spencer and Selen played their 'game' for a good two hours and then they fell asleep on the bed.

**Okay! That's done for the day! So I'm going to work on my next chapter real quick! Thanks for reading!**

**Sasha: Now work on you other stuff!**

**Me: Sasha, can't I relax?**

**Sasha: Ok…relax while you work… (Grins naughtily)**

**Me: Nice!**

**BlitzSarecus is outta here!**

**Quick A/C: Since March is here, i'm going to be grinding so that i can pass this stupid college. So, like this month, i may not be posting many fics as i want...but i'm not giving up. Now, like before...please send me ideas and what not during this period so that i don't get bored with my other stories. And if anyone wants to collaborate...just PM me as always! Thank you all!**


	42. Enter the Dragon-Literally

**I'm back! Sorry for the long absence…I was playing in succession **_**Fire Emblem: Awakening **_**& **_**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. **_**Now, with my gaming phase over with, let's pick up where we left Sarecus and Bruce in this Splice Chapter: "Dragon Village Trouble!"**

When morning came, Sarecus and Bruce were at the entrance of Opelucid City, clutching hard onto Zola's and Viriza's backs.

"Okay…you can let go now," Zola said.

Sarecus unclenched his hands and released Zola's fur, his body shaking.

"…" Sarecus said.

"Looks like we were too fast for these boys," Viriza chuckled.

"Sure looks like it, Viriza," Zola chuckled.

"It's…not…funny…" Bruce gasped.

"To us it is," Zola replied.

The two girls giggled at them as Sarecus and Bruce tried to compose themselves.

"Damn you Legendaries…" Sarecus mumbled.

He returned Zola and Viriza to their Pokéballs and walked into the Pokécenter. When he and Bruce entered, they saw many trainers sitting in the chairs, beaten up and tired, waiting on Nurse Joy.

"What the hell happen to them?" Sarecus asked.

"I'll ask," Bruce replied.

Bruce ran up to one of the trainers and tried to rouse him out of sleep.

"Wha…" the trainer groaned.

"What happened to you and these other trainers?" Bruce asked.

"Heh...There is a renegade Dragon-Type that's been attacking the city as well as the Village of Dragons," he replied, "We were trying to defeat it...and we failed."

"Village of Dragons? What's that?" Sarecus asked.

"It's a place north of here that focuses on the nature of Dragon-Types," the trainer replied, "But with that renegade dragon on the loose, I wouldn't advise you to go there."

"Hmph! I'm not letting some Pokémon scare me!" Sarecus gloated.

"Well, it depends on the type of Pokémon you're going in with," Bruce added.

"So what? Let's go and see about this renegade Dragon!" Sarecus shouted.

He ran out of the center while Bruce stayed with the trainer.

"You have to stop him…that Pokémon is way too strong," the trainer said.

"Don't worry about it! I'm going to back him up!" Bruce smiled.

"Well...good luck to you," the trainer replied.

Bruce nodded and, after leaving the trainer, followed Sarecus to the village.

"So, Sarecus...what's your plan?" Bruce asked.

"We're gonna smash that dragon to the ground!" Sarecus roared.

When they reached the village, they saw a teenage girl rushing forward with an egg in her hands while a Dragonite chased her down.

"We gotta help her! Samantha, use Outrage!" Sarecus yelled.

He released Samantha out and she rushed at the Dragonite, her eyes red with fury.

"You can't have all the fun-Roxy, use ExtremeSpeed!" Bruce laughed.

Roxy rushed forward and, passing Samantha, hit the Dragonite square in the stomach.

"Rraww!" Dragonite roared.

Samantha rushed up and hit Dragonite with a powerful punch, making Dragonite fly back far. When they saw Dragonite retreating, Sarecus and Bruce breathe a sigh of relief and walked up to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Sarecus asked.

"I will be…thank you," she replied.

"Not a problem," Sarecus smiled.

"So…why was that Dragonite chasing you?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I had found this egg in a field earlier and decided to take it back. Soon, this Dragonite came up and began chasing me!" she cried.

"That means that this egg belongs to Dragonite," Sarecus said.

"Oooh! Why me?" she said.

"Calm down. It's okay…it's not like you knew, right?" Bruce said.

"Right…hehe...here," she sighed, handing Bruce the egg.

"Um…what? Why are you giving it to me?" Bruce asked.

"You have it…a gift for saving me," she smiled.

"Thank you," Bruce smiled.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Bruce," Bruce smiled.

"My name's Sarecus…" Sarecus added.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Victoria…but everyone calls me Tori," Tori said.

"So, Tori, is that the renegade Dragon-Type Pokémon that has been terrorizing you guys?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah…and no matter what the elders do, she comes right back," Tori sighed.

"Wait, wait, and wait. You mean that Dragonite is a girl?!" they exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" she smiled.

"No!" they exclaimed.

Tori laughed at their frustration as she began walking back to the village.

"C'mon, follow me! You can meet the village elder," Tori exclaimed.

Sarecus turned to Bruce and shrugged.

"Doesn't look like we're doing anything else," Sarecus said, "And we can learn about some Dragon-type Pokémon."

"Plus, maybe we can learn about the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram," Bruce added.

The two friends nodded and followed Tori into the village. Sarecus and Bruce were surprised at how the village looked. Everywhere they look, they saw Dragon-Types frolicking around the area and in the middle of the village were two statues of the Legendary Dragons.

"Wow…it's not called the Dragon Village for nothing," Sarecus chuckled.

Tori smiled and led them to a building behind the two statues.

"Here it is!" Tori smiled.

Tori, Sarecus, and Bruce entered the building and followed Tori to the elder. When they reached the room, Sarecus and Bruce saw a woman sitting in a meditating stance in the middle of the room.

"Um…should we interrupt her?" Sarecus asked.

"Shush…wait a moment," Tori whispered.

"So, we have two budding trainers here."

The woman got up and opened her eyes.

"Hi, elder. These two saved me from that renegade Pokémon," Tori said.

"Oh, my. Thank you so much. Might I ask what your names are?" the elder asked.

"I'm Sarecus and this is my friend Bruce," Sarecus said.

"Sarecus? Hmm…the name rings a bell," the elder said.

"Huh?" Sarecus asked.

"Don't mind it…so what brings you here?" Elder asked.

"Well, we heard about this renegade Dragon-Type attacking here and the city, and we want to help," Sarecus said.

"Plus, we heard that this place has knowledge about the Legendary Pokémon," Bruce added.

"Ah. Thank you for coming to our aid…Oh? Is that an egg?" the elder said.

"Yeah. Tori gave it to me," Bruce smiled.

"It looks like it's about to hatch," the elder said.

Suddenly, the egg began to shine a brilliant blue as it began to hatch.

"What the…!" Bruce yelled.

Everyone hid their eyes as the light blinded them. When the light faded, the group unshielded their eyes and saw that Bruce was now holding a newborn Gible.

"Wow! You got a Dragon-Type!" Sarecus smiled.

"Huh. Well, let's check it out," Bruce said.

Pulling out his Pokédex, he scanned the newborn and read its stats:

_Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gender: Female-Ability: Rough Skin-Hidden Ability: Astra-Known Moves: Dragon Rush, Earthquake, Draco Meteor, Dragon Soul._

"Whoa…this is interesting," Bruce said.

"Elder, what is 'Dragon Soul'?" Tori asked.

"It's a powerful Dragon-Type move that has high power…even stronger than Outrage," the elder explained.

"What's the side effect?" Bruce asked.

"If it misses, the user takes huge amounts of damage," the elder continued.

"Man…but it's nice to meet you, Raya," Bruce smiled.

The Gible purred as she snuggled into his arms, content.

"Man, I didn't think Dragon-Types warm up to people that fast," Sarecus said.

"In the wild, no…but if it hatched…yes," the elder smiled.

"So, elder, what's the story of the Legendary Dragons?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, it goes-" Suddenly, a villager came into the room and was in distress.

"Elder, she's back!" he panted.

Everyone got up and ran outside to see the Dragonite using Ice Beam on a Haxorus, freezing it in place.

"Alright, we gotta stop this," the elder said.

She began walking forward when an arm shot in front of her.

"Huh?" she said.

She saw Sarecus looking forward, determination in his eyes.

"Let me handle this-in repayment for the story," Sarecus said.

"But-" the elder objected.

"Don't worry…she's not gonna be a problem," Sarecus smiled, "Just get everyone out of harm's way."

The elder nodded and she, followed by Tori, went and helped everyone out of the way.

"Bruce, stay here with them…in case I failed," Sarecus said.

"What?! I can help you!" Bruce argued.

"I know…but I want to tackle this alone. Trust me," Sarecus said.

"Huff…alright. But you better not fail," Bruce said.

"I know…now go," Sarecus replied.

Bruce nodded and, holding onto Raya tightly, rushed forward to help the elder.

"Now…it's just you and me," Sarecus smirked.

The Dragonite smirked and began flying in the opposite direction.

"What the….get back here!" Sarecus yelled.

Sarecus followed the Dragonite out of the village and soon he was led to an isolated area where no one could see through.

"Nowhere to run now," Sarecus smirked.

"Who said I was running?" she replied.

Suddenly, the Dragonite rushed forward and tackled Sarecus to the ground.

"H-hey! Get off me!" Sarecus yelled.

"Oh, but don't you want me?" she purred.

Sarecus tried to push Dragonite off of him, but Dragonite continued to hold him down.

"Get off of me!" Sarecus groaned.

Dragonite smirked as she began forming tears in her eyes as she flew a foot away from him. Sarecus got up and walked towards the crying Dragonite.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Sarecus asked.

Dragonite looked at Sarecus through her watery eyes and sobbed.

"N-n-n-o one w-w-w-wants me," she cried.

"Please stop crying, Dragonite. Don't cry," Sarecus said.

He rubbed her back slowly to calm her down. When her sobs quieted down, Sarecus smiled at her and hugged her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Better? Now, will you please stop attacking the village and city?" Sarecus asked.

"Sure…if you do something for me," Dragonite said.

"Ok, sure…what is it?" he asked.

Dragonite's smile returned as she twirled her body and shook Sarecus off of her.

"Ow! What was that?" he groaned.

Suddenly, Dragonite began shining a bright white, blinding Sarecus. When the light diminished, Sarecus saw a human girl in Dragonite's place. She had fire orange hair with two strands of white sticking up around her horn, lithe body, orange dragon scaled skin, two wings (almost devilous), a tail, and a pair of D-cup breasts. Sarecus looked into her ruby eyes and felt his body burning up.

"What is going on?!" Sarecus asked, scared.

"Sorry!" the girl said.

"What was that? And secondly, who are you?" Sarecus asked.

"My name is Kairyu," she answered, "And I guess I must've had a burning stare."

"Huh…" Sarecus asked, "So…what happened to Dragonite?"

"Oh, she disappeared for awhile. So, wanna have some fun?" she purred.

Kairyu rushed forward and tackled Sarecus to the ground and pinned him.

"Hey!" Sarecus yelled.

Kairyu leaned down and latched her lips to Sarecus' lips. Sarecus was surprised as Kairyu thrust her tongue into his mouth and thrash her tongue. Sarecus couldn't do anything while he lay helpless under Kairyu. When the ability to breathe became difficult, Kairyu detached her lips from Sarecus and licked her lips.

"Hmm…tasty," she purred.

She reached down and undid his pants, pulling out his semi-hard member.

"Ahh, it's not fully ready. I'll fix it," she purred.

She crawled down from his body and latched her mouth onto him.

"Aw, damn it!" Sarecus growled.

Kairyu began bobbing her head as she felt the length throb in her mouth. Sarecus used one hand to force her head down so to force more of his length into her mouth. Kairyu smiled at his dominating attitude and coiled her tongue onto his member, increasing the pleasure she was giving him.

"Kairyu…I'm…gonna cum…" Sarecus moaned.

Kairyu increased her speed as her tongue milked his cock. Soon, Sarecus couldn't hold it anymore as he came into her mouth, cum flowing down her throat. When the flow ended, Kairyu removed her mouth and swallowed all of Sarecus' cum. She then got up and placed her now soaked pussy over his stiff member.

"Now, let's fuck," she growled.

She slammed her pussy down, enveloping Sarecus in one quick motion.

"Fuck! Pussy is so tight!" Sarecus growled.

Sarecus tried to hold Kairyu down, but failed. Kairyu, lost in pleasure, continue to bounce on top of Sarecus, her claws raking across his skin, not drawing blood but causing pain.

"That's it!" Sarecus roared.

He pushed Kairyu off of him, held her rear up, and began aggressively fucking her pussy like no tomorrow.

"Shit! Fuck this pussy!" she cried.

Sarecus continued to mercilessly pound into Kairyu, spreading her insides with every thrust.

"Stop! I can't take it! Stop it….Fuck-I'm cumming!" she screamed.

Her cunt tightened around his member as her cum soaked him. Sarecus, not finished, took out his member and forced it into her tight ass.

"FUCK! IT HURTS!" she screamed.

Sarecus ripped her apart as his member sent surges of great pain through her body. Sarecus then forcefully grabbed her breasts and squeezed them tightly.

"SHIT! You're hurting me! Please stop!" Kairyu cried.

"No…this is payback…Dragonite!" Sarecus roared.

He erupted his load into her ass, filling her up with his cream.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed.

Sarecus removed his member from her ass and re-enter her used cunt, forcing it deep into her womb.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

Cum flowed into her womb like a flood as her body heaved with pain. When Sarecus pulled away from Kairyu, she weakly got up and squatted next to a tree. She then pushed out all of his cum in her ass while she urinated.

"I'm so dirty," she sighed.

Sarecus got close and kissed her on her lips. Kairyu smiled as she kissed him back while she finished up. When Sarecus detached his lips from her, Kairyu fell forward and fainted onto the ground, her ass in the air. Sarecus had a naughty smirk as he lined up his member to her ass one more time…

_Back at the Village…_

Bruce had helped the elder and villagers finish cleaning up the damages that Dragonite caused.

"Man, that Pokémon went wild," Bruce sighed.

"Well, I think your friend got rid of her. Good riddance," one villager commented.

"Well…I thing-Hey! There's Sarecus!" Bruce exclaimed.

Bruce looked over and saw Dragonite weakly walking toward the village with Sarecus next to her. Bruce noticed that the Dragonite looked severely weak as it could barely walk and saw that it was holding on to Sarecus for support.

"Dude, you're ok!" Bruce said.

Sarecus smirked as he puffed up his chest.

"Told ya I could handle it," Sarecus gloated.

"Sure…sure," Dragonite said weakly.

"Wow…you must've beat her pretty bad for her to be this weak and tired," Bruce said.

"Trust me…you have _no _idea," Sarecus replied.

Suddenly, Raya hopped out of Bruce's arms and hugged Dragonite's leg.

"I'm guessing you're Raya's mother," Bruce said.

"Uh-huh…honey, can you catch me now? I don't think my legs are going to hold out any longer," she breathed.

"Hold up…wait a few, ok? You still have to apologize to the elder," Sarecus said.

Sarecus and Bruce led the weaken Dragonite to the elder.

"Elder, Kairyu here wants to say something," Sarecus said.

He nudged Kairyu's stomach and gestured to the elder.

"Oh…I'm sorry, miss, for attacking the village," Kairyu said.

"Hmm…Thank you, Kairyu, and I forgive you," Elder said.

"Uh…huh…thank...unh," Kairyu breathed.

She then fell back onto the ground and fainted from exhaustion.

"What?" Elder said.

Sarecus tapped the unconscious Dragonite with a Lust Ball and captured Kairyu. Afterwards, he held out the capsule to the elder.

"Here, Elder. I think she can learn a thing or two from you," Sarecus said.

The elder smiled as she pushed his hand back.

"No…you keep her. I think she will prove to be a valuable asset to your team," she replied.

"Thanks…now for that story," Sarecus said.

"Let's hold on that story for a while, shall we?"

Sarecus and Bruce turned around to see a burly, well dressed man walking up to them. Behind him was an energetic teenage girl with bouncy hair wearing a nice number running behind him.

"C'mon, Drayden! Slow down!" she cried.

"Now, now, Iris. Lenora said this was important," Drayden replied.

Drayden walked up and stared at Sarecus and Bruce.

"You must be Drayden, the mayor of Opelucid City and the Gym Leader of Opelucid Gym," Sarecus said.

"And you must be Sarecus, the trainer who has the Dark Stone," Drayden said.

"Well…Lenora told you everything," Bruce said.

"Uh-huh. And you must be Bruce…but where's your friend Souren?" Drayden said.

"Going for his final badge…like us!" Sarecus replied.

"Ah…so let's continue this discussion in Opelucid City…and test your resolve!" Drayden said.

"Yeah!" Sarecus yelled.

"I'm with you!" Bruce replied.

The duo followed Drayden and Iris back to Opelucid City and waited in their villa for Drayden's explanation.

**Whew! I'm sorry for waiting so long to write this and playing 3DS at the same time.**

**Sasha: (muffled) Hurry up! Get me out of this!**

**Me: (smiles) As long as you're tied up, I don't have to worry about you!**

**BlitzSarecus is zooming out of here!**


	43. Souren's Final Badge!

**Well, well, well! We have finally come to the final Gym Badge Battle for Souren! Which Pokémon will he use? What is his strategy against this Gym Leader? Well, we won't find out reading this, now will we? Let's go to "Showdown of the Water!" **

Souren, Ayane, Skyla, Rika and Luna woke up the next day, fully refreshed from yesterday's fun.

"Whew…what a night," Souren smirked.

"Yeah…I still feel numb…I think Kauri went too wild on me," Luna yawned.

"By the way…where's Kauri?" Ayane asked.

Soon, said person walked into the room holding five trays of breakfast with her tentacles.

"Hey, Kauri…did you make breakfast?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah…Spencer said to. Plus, he wanted to see you, Souren," Kauri answered.

"Oh! Alright, then…Rika, wake up!" Souren said.

Rika stretched out and got up off the floor.

"*yawn* that was fun," she laughed.

"C'mon, Rika! We gotta explain this to dad!" Souren said.

Rika nodded and followed Souren to the kitchen, where Spencer was sitting down, eating breakfast.

"Hi…dad," Souren gulped.

"Oh, hey son! How do you feel?" Spencer asked.

"Good…why do you ask?" Souren responded.

"Hmm…it just that you seem to have a glow around you," Spencer answered nonchalantly.

"Oh…hehehe," Souren chuckled.

"And Rika…how do you feel?" Spencer asked.

"Good…" Rika replied.

"Hmm…well, then, go get some breakfast. I know you two _need_ some energy from last night," Spencer replied.

"Huh?" Rika asked.

"By the way, Rika, weren't you uncomfortable sleeping like that?" Spencer asked.

"What…do you mean?" Rika asked.

"I mean, if someone stuck something up my ass and was hunched over the bed, I don't think I could sleep," Spencer said, smiling.

Rika finally put two and two together and looked at Spencer.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry, Spencer," she cried.

"Don't worry about it. You had fun-that's all I can ask for," Spencer said.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Souren asked.

"Why should I be? To be truthful, Rika always wanted to fuck you anyway," Spencer laughed.

Souren's eyes widen as he looked at a mad, blushing Lucario.

"Rika…is that true?" Souren asked.

Rika looked at Spencer and then at Souren before holding her head down.

"…yes…" she pouted.

"Oh…well, you could've told me," Souren said.

Spencer laughed at her before he turned to Souren.

"Well, it's been fun and all, but don't you need to go to Humilau City?" Spencer asked.

"Huh? Yeah!" Souren yelled.

Souren ran back upstairs, leaving Spencer with Rika.

"So…want to go with him?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah…but first, _revenge on you!_" Rika growled.

She picked him up and carried him into her room for her revenge.

_Three hours later…_

Souren, Ayane, Skyla, Kauri and Luna were ready to head out for the Marine Tube.

"Hold on...where's Dad? I don't want to leave without saying good-bye," Souren asked.

"I'm...right…here."

Souren turned around and snickered at what he saw. Spencer's clothes were in tatters, had scratch marks on his arms, and his hair was frizzed out. Beside him was a smiling Rika, hair fizzed out as well.

"Had fun on your revenge?" Skyla chuckled.

"How…did…" Spencer panted.

"Souren told us," Ayane smiled, "Plus, we heard some screaming earlier."

"Son…you are-" Spencer growled.

"Sorry, Dad! Gotta run!" Souren yelped.

He ran out of the door, leaving the girls inside with his dad and Rika.

"Huh…I guess you scared him good, Spencer," Luna said.

"Hmph! Girls, get him back for me," Spencer replied.

"Sure," Luna smiled.

"And…I want you to know that I'll be journeying with you after the Junior Cup," Rika smiled.

"Okay!" Ayane replied.

"We'll be cheering you on-Souren included!" Spencer laughed.

The girls bid farewell to Rika and Spencer and caught up with Souren at the Marine Tube's entrance.

"What's wrong, Souren? Scared of your dad?" Kauri asked.

"I'm not answering that," Souren growled.

The girls laughed at Souren, earning a glare from him.

"Alright, let's stop tripping and let's go to Humilau City!" Souren exclaimed.

The group entered the Marine Tube and traveled down it, admiring the Pokémon swimming by the tube. Soon, a huge shadow appeared above them and they saw that the shadow was cast by a Wailord!

"Wow!" Luna cried.

"It's amazing that we saw a Wailord here!" Ayane added.

"Yeah…it looks so majestic…" Souren said.

After the admiration wore off, they left the tube and entered the beautiful beach city: Humilau City.

"This place looks awesome!" Kauri squealed.

"Can we go swimming, Souren?" Skyla squealed excitedly.

"Yeah…after I get my badge-that comes first!" Souren said.

The group headed to the gym and was shocked that the gym was closed.

"Man! That's messed up!" Souren growled.

"Oh, well! We can go swimming now!" Skyla said.

"…fine…" Souren grumbled.

The girls squealed in happiness as they ran into the center to change.

"Well, everyone...come on out!" Souren cried.

Souren released Rush, Serenity, Sky, Lily, Tia, Sake, Rin, and Pearl out (Inferna and Rocky are resting at Professor Juniper's Lab).

"Guys…it is beach time!" Souren exclaimed.

Everyone cheered as they headed to the water, leaving Souren on the beach.

"Hold it! Wait for me!" Souren cried.

He shed his shirt and pants and replacing them with a black tank top and blue swim shorts. Before he could run off, Skyla quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Skyla! What the…" Souren began.

She was wearing a two-piece white swimsuit that complimented her figure.

"Um…" Souren stammered.

"You like it?" she asked.

"…yeah. You look stunning," Souren replied.

"Thanks…and I think you're going to like what Ayane got," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Souren asked.

Suddenly, Ayane walked out of the center, along with Kauri, Luna and a Pikachu morph. Kauri was wearing a two-piece red swimsuit that barely held her breasts in and she converted her armor to a gold wristband. Luna was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit and had her hair in a ponytail. Ayane was wearing a purple string bikini that was a little loose and wore a black band on her arm. The Pikachu was wearing a blue sarong and a white bikini top on her C-cup breasts. They giggled as Souren sported a raging erection and a nosebleed.

"Wow…didn't think that would happen," Kauri giggled.

"You…did this…on purpose…" Souren growled.

"No…of course not," Ayane said coyly.

Souren was still angry but it diminished when he looked at Pikachu.

"Um…who is this, Ayane?" Souren asked.

"Oh, this is Sumia, my child," Ayane replied.

"Whoa…hold it. Did you just say 'your child'?" Souren asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" she replied.

"Well…um…" Souren stammered.

"You didn't forget I have both, right?" Luna said.

Souren continued to stammer until Ayane smack him in the face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Souren yelled.

"So you could snap out of it," Ayane replied.

"Oooh! Your ass is mine!" Souren roared.

Ayane yelped as she ran to the water while Souren chased her.

"Can't catch me!" she squealed.

"We'll see about that!" Souren growled.

When she reached the water, she tried to swim away but Souren caught her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Nope," Souren replied.

Souren smirked as he undid her bikini bottom, revealing her nakedness to the ocean.

"What are you doing?!" Ayane cried.

"Revenge, my dear," Souren growled.

He nibbled on her ear, making Ayane breathe sharply. He then pull out his erection and began pushing it into her entrance…her _other_ entrance.

"No! Don't put it there!" she cried.

"The point of this revenge is to hurt you, not pleasure you," he growled.

As each inch of his length entered her, Ayane squirmed in his grasp to no avail. When he fully entered her, he reached down and entered two digits into her depths.

"Ahh…not here…I don't want to cum in the ocean," she moaned.

Souren paid her no mind as he violated her in the water. Even though the water limited his thrusting, it was still good enough to make her squirm.

"Please…stop…no," she moaned.

Suddenly, Souren felt his hand move and was replaced with another hard-on.

"Huh?" Souren said.

He saw Sumia in front of her mother and thrust her erection into her.

"Ahh! You're filling me up!" Ayane cried.

The duo continued to fuck Ayane as Sumia began sucking onto Ayane's breasts vigorously.

"No…Sumia…my milk," Ayane moaned.

Sumia ignored her mother and continued her sucking. She was rewarded with a jet of milk in her mouth.

"Oh, Ayane…you're lactating," Souren said.

"No…no…I'm gonna…gonna…" Ayane moaned.

Souren and Sumia thrust into Ayane one more time and released their cream inside her, making her orgasm as well. When they were done, Souren pulled out of Ayane and swam around so that he could take Sumia from behind.

"Wait…what are you doing?" she asked.

Despite that she sounded like a ten-year old, Souren smiled as he thrust into Sumia's unsuspecting asshole.

"AHH! MOMMY!" Sumia cried.

Souren pounded into Sumia as hard and fast as he can, despite the water resistance. Soon, Souren couldn't hold back anymore and came into her ass. Sumia's eyes went wide as she came again in her mother, making Ayane orgasm as well. When he was finished, Souren ejected out of Sumia and swam back to see his dirty work. Ayane was hugging Sumia tightly as she weakly swam back to shore. Souren saw that some of his cum exited Ayane's ass and floated up to the water surface.

"Damn it," Souren groaned.

After some fun with his team, Souren exited the water and headed to the center.

"Dude, did you have to fuck in the ocean?"

Souren turned around and saw a dark-skinned man with blue hair and had on blue pants leaning on the center.

"What?" Souren asked.

"Look, it is fine to do it in the water, but try not to leave your mess in the water," the guy replied.

"Oh. Sorry…Luna! Clean that stuff up!" Souren said.

"Why me?!" she cried.

"Just do it!" Souren exasperated.

Luna huffed as she collected the floating semen from the water. Souren turned back to the dude and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. My name's Souren. What's yours?" Souren said.

"The name's Marlon and I'm the Humilau Gym Leader," he replied.

Souren's eyes shot wide open and smile big.

"Good…because I challenge you to a battle!" Souren exclaimed.

"Hmph…if you want to try, let's go!" Marlon taunted.

Souren call his team over, resulting some groans from them which Souren silenced with a menacing glare. After drying off and putting his gear on, the group headed to the Gym where Marlon was waiting.

"Huh. So you're ready to battle. Awesome, dude!" Marlon said, flashing a thumbs-up at Souren.

"Yep! Let's do this!" Souren smiled.

Marlon nodded and headed to a platform which led to area on the side of the Gym. The area had two platforms for trainers to stand on and two wide platforms for the Pokémon. The rest of the area was covered by water (actually, this area is in the ocean…if no one got that). Two bridges extended from the platforms, which Marlon and Souren walked on. When they got to the platforms, the bridges receded, leaving them on the platforms.

"Alright, dude! Let's battle!" Marlon smiled.

"This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. When either side is out of usable Pokémon, the match is over," the referee explained.

"Good for me!" Souren replied.

"Same for me!" Marlon replied.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Alright, Jellicent! Let's rock!" Marlon cried.

He threw his Pokéball, releasing a male Jellicent from the capsule.

"Hmm…to counter that…Lily, let's go!" Souren said.

Souren released his Lilligant from her Pokéball onto the platform.

"Souren, you have the first move!" Marlon replied.

"Alright, Lily, use Quiver Dance!" Souren commanded.

Lily began dancing beautifully as her power rose.

"Hmm…Jellicent, use Ice Beam!" Marlon commanded.

Jellicent shot out a beam of frigid energy at Lily, who was still dancing.

"Lily, use Energy Ball!" Souren commanded.

Lily formed a stronger Energy Ball and launched it at the Ice Beam, countering the attack. When the attacks collided, they exploded, covering the area in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jellicent was nowhere to be found.

"What?!" Souren cried.

"Hmph! Let's see you counter me now!" Marlon said.

Souren frantically look around for Jellicent when he looked at the water and smacked his head.

"Stupid! Jellicent is in the water!" Souren said.

"Yeah...but it's too late! Jellicent, Water Spout!" Marlon shouted.

Jellicent popped out of the water and blasted Lily with a powerful torrent of water.

"Lily-Special Move: Solar Blast!" Souren commanded.

Through the water, Lily created a large orb of solar energy and hit Jellicent directly. Jellicent began shaking as a purple aura surrounded him and Lily. Afterwards, Jellicent fainted from the super-effective attack.

"Jellicent is unable to battle. Lilligant is the winner!" the ref said.

"Nice! One down, two to go!" Souren smiled.

"Don't be so smug, buddy," Marlon smiled.

He returned Jellicent to his Pokéball and grabbed the next one.

"Try this! Mantine, let's surf!" Marlon said.

Marlon released the Water/Flying-Type onto the battlefield, which glided in the air.

"Hmm…Lily, use Energy Ball!" Souren commanded.

Lily tried to form the attack, but suddenly a purple aura surrounded Lily, incapacitating her.

"What? Lily, what's wrong?" Souren asked.

"Ha! You forgot about my Jellicent's Ability: Cursed Body," Marlon laughed.

"Huh?" Souren asked.

"Oh! That means that Jellicent disabled Lily's moves," Ayane shouted.

"So that means…Solarbeam and Energy Ball are disabled," Souren groaned.

"Yep! Mantine, use Wing Attack!" Marlon commanded.

Mantine smashed his wings into Lily, making her take effective damage.

"No! Lily, use Petal Dance!" Souren commanded. Lily tried to attack, but from successful Wing Attacks she fainted.

"Lilligant is unable to battle!" the ref said.

"Damn…Lily, return," Souren moaned.

"Yeah! What's next?" Marlon asked.

"Hmm…Serenity, front and center!" Souren shouted.

He released Luxray onto the platform, smiling confidently. However, Serenity wasn't happy that she was in the middle of water.

"Serenity? Are you okay?" Souren asked.

"No! I hate water!" she cried.

"But you were swimming in it earlier!" Souren retorted.

"Doesn't matter-I hate water!" she cried.

Marlon chuckled at Souren and smiled.

"Sorry, buddy. Looks like an easy win-Mantine, use Signal Beam!" Marlon yelled.

Mantine shot out a beam of colorful energy at Serenity, hitting her directly.

"Grr…why you!" Serenity growled.

Serenity leaped off of her platform and smashes her body against Mantine.

"Mantine, dive and then use Aqua Ring!" Marlon commanded.

Mantine dived into the water healed its injuries.

"Serenity, Frost Fang the water!" Souren commanded.

Serenity placed her iced fangs into the water and began freezing it, covering the area in ice.

"Do you really think that will stop us? Mantine, break out and use Hydro Pump!" Marlon commanded.

Mantine used a Hydro Pump to break through the ice and flew up to use Hydro Pump again.

"Bad move," Souren smiled, "Serenity, use Volt Tackle!"

Serenity leaped off her platform again and smashed her charged body against Mantine, damaging it greatly.

"Mantine, use your tail and wrap it around Serenity!" Marlon commanded.

Mantine used it fluttering tail and wrap it around Serenity's ankle.

"Hey!" she cried.

The two fell into the water, Mantine still holding on to Serenity.

"Serenity, Volt Blast!" Souren commanded.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow shone through the water, blinding everyone. When the light dissipated, both Marlon and Souren peered into the water, searching for their Pokémon. Soon, Mantine floated up out of the water, knocked out. Serenity crawled out of the water, her fur matted with water.

"Mantine is unable to battle!" the ref shouted.

"Yeah! One more left!" Souren laughed.

Marlon laughed at Souren, shocking Souren greatly. "What's so funny?" Souren asked.

"You'll see…pweet!" Marlon said. Suddenly, a Lapras surfed from behind the Gym, singing a beautiful song.

"Meet my Melody, my beautiful Lapras," Marlon smiled.

"Hmm…I think I have a chance…Serenity, use Volt Blast!" Souren said.

Serenity created a sphere of electric energy that she forced into a blast of electricity at Melody.

"Melody, use Thunder!" Marlon commanded.

Melody charged up enough energy to blast into the sky, which made a powerful bolt of electricity at Serenity.

"That won't work," Souren smiled.

Both attacks made contact, causing two separate explosions. When the smoke cleared, Melody was damaged a little while Serenity was knocked out.

"What?! That's impossible!" Souren yelled.

"Luxray is unable to battle!" ref cried.

"Mmm…using Thunder onto a wet Luxray worked out great," Marlon said.

"How?" Souren asked.

He then remember that Mantine had dunk Serenity underwater.

_When she crawled out, she was wet! And when she shook off some of the water, her fur was still damp! _

"You see now?" Marlon said.

"Whatever…I'm still gonna win, Marlon," Souren shouted.

He returned Serenity to her Pokéball and placed it on his belt.

"So, what Pokémon are you gonna use now?" Marlon asked.

Souren closed his eyes and thought about it for a minute.

"Souren, what are you thinking about?" Luna cried out.

Soon, Souren's eyes shot open and a smile crept onto his face.

"Listen here, Marlon! I have victory in my hands-with this Pokémon! Go!" Souren cried.

Souren threw his Pokéball out and it released its contents-Rush! When everyone saw Souren's choice, Ayane and Skyla held their heads down and made Marlon laugh hard.

"Really?! Do you really think you can beat me with an Emboar-a Fire-Type?!" Marlon laughed.

"Yeah. It's a little unexpected for you, so my strategy will shock you!" Souren smirked.

"Sure, sure. Melody, end this with Hydro Pump!" Marlon laughed.

"Rush, let's show him how much he underestimated us," Souren laughed.

Rush nodded and waited for the torrent of water to hit him. When it got close enough, Rush's hand charged with electrical energy and smash his fist into the water. Everyone was shocked when they saw the attack bounce away, leaving Rush unharmed.

"What?" Marlon shouted.

"Rush, use Thunder Arm!" Souren laughed.

Rush smashed his arm into the water, sending electrical energy to Melody, damaging her.

"Melody, use Aqua Ring!" Marlon commanded.

Melody recovered from the damage but she could barely move.

"Huh?" Marlon asked.

"Paralyzed…good. Rush, let's end this!" Souren said.

Rush grunted and, after receding his flame beard, dived into the water and swam close to Melody.

"Wait a minute…Rush can swim…in water?!" everyone shouted.

Souren smiled as he saw shocked faces around him.

"Finishing time! Rush, use Thunder Blitz-full power!" Souren yelled.

Rush became surrounded in electrical energy and smash into Melody's underside, making her fly out of the water. Suddenly, Rush leaped out from the water and smashed his fist into Melody-hard, resulting in an explosion.

"Wait a minute…that was Dynamicpunch!" Souren yelled.

When the two fell back into the water, Rush was lying back in the water, with a knocked out Melody in front of him.

"Lapras is unable to battle-Emboar wins. The victor is Souren!" the ref cried.

"Alright! We did it, Rush!" Souren smiled.

After getting back to the Gym, Marlon shook his head and laughed.

"Wow…I can't believe a Fire-Type took out my Melody," Marlon said, "How?"

"Well, I'd train Rush to be able to swim when he was just a Tepig. As he evolved, training got harder…but it yielded powerful results," Souren explained.

Rush climbed up to Souren and used his internal heat to evaporate the water that still clung to his body.

"Yeah…but it was hard work. The training worked out in more ways than one!" Rush smiled.

"I see…well, for proof of defeating me, here it is-the Wave Badge!" Marlon smiled.

Souren grabbed the badge and smiled big.

"Yes! My seventh badge! Now, only one more to go!" Souren laughed.

However, when he opened his badge case, he saw the Icicle Badge in the seventh slot.

"What the…how did this get here?" Souren asked.

He then saw a piece of paper stuck behind the badge and he removed it. When he opened it, he smiled at the contents:

_Souren, you did exceptionally well in fighting Team Plasma. Even though you didn't battle me, I hereby deem you worthy to own this Icicle Badge. I know you have the skills to become a Champion.-Brycen._

"Hmm…looks like a change in plans," Souren smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ayane asked.

"I'm now qualified to enter the Junior Cup and the Unova League!" Souren shouted.

"Cool! So, where's your next destination?" Marlon asked.

"Hmm…Opelucid City. I planned to meet my friends there," Souren said.

"Hmm…well, take the ferry here to Opelucid City. It can get you there later on tonight," Marlon suggested.

"Thanks. That will help out a lot," Souren smiled.

"No problem. Just take care of you and your friends," Marlon said.

The group waved good-bye to Marlon and went to the port to ride the ferry. When they board the ferry, they picked one cabin to sleep for a while.

"Since Souren won his eight badge, we gotta celebrate!" Luna cried.

"Yeah! With what?" Souren asked.

The three girls turned to him with lust-filled eyes.

"Hmph! I knew this was gonna happen," Souren chuckled.

**Wow! I can't believe how far this story has gotten. It still feels like yesterday when I first started this fanfiction and look at it now! Thank you all for your support and for your suggestions and such!**

**Sasha: (whining) Sarecus! C'mon!**

**Shade: Don't keep us waiting!**

**Rika: C'mon!**

**Me: I'll…be gone for a few! Take time to read and review!**


	44. Two Showdowns in One!

**That was some fun for Souren in that last chapter-especially getting his seventh and eight badge! So now, we go back to Sarecus and Bruce-who are gonna have **_**a lot **_**of fun in this chapter!**

Sarecus and Bruce followed Drayden and Iris back to Opelucid City. During the travel, Sarecus couldn't keep his eyes off of Iris, in which Bruce had to nudge him out of his trance.

"Wha…huh?" Sarecus mumbled.

"You like her, don't you?" Bruce smiled.

"Yeah…but I can't do anything about it," Sarecus replied.

Bruce looked at Sarecus with surprise, with an eyebrow raised at him.

"Why not?" Bruce asked.

"Because…of Bianca," Sarecus breathed, "I don't think she would approve."

"Hmm…well, then. I think I have an idea…but I don't know if you're gonna like it," Bruce said.

"Really? Well, let's discuss this after the battle," Sarecus replied.

Both friends nodded and continued walking until they reached Opelucid City. The city was bustling with people heading to different places like the Triple Battle House, the Dragon Tower, and the Dragon Academy.

"Whoa…I forgot to ask this…but isn't Opelucid City based on dragons?" Sarecus asked.

"Precise observation, Sarecus. Yes, this city is based on the legend of dragons," Drayden said.

"Yeah, plus it awesome that many trainers come here to train against our dragon masters," Iris chirped.

"Hmm…well, before we talk about the legend, how about that Gym Battle?" Sarecus smiled.

"Yes. I'll head to the gym now. Iris will give you a tour of the city," Drayden said.

He then left the three teens and headed to the Gym.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Iris asked.

Before Sarecus could answer, he was smashed to the ground by something hard.

"Hey!" Sarecus yelled.

He grabbed at the unknown assailant and he felt something soft and squeezable.

"Really, Sarecus? I tackle you and you squeeze my breast?"

Sarecus looked up and saw that his assailant was Bianca, making him smile.

"Hey! I thought you wouldn't make it," Sarecus said.

"What? And miss out on your battle? Wouldn't count on it," she smiled.

She got off of Sarecus and helped him up, laughing at him. When he was up, Bianca went up and hugged Iris, squeezing her.

"Hey, Iris! I missed you," Bianca chirped.

"Sorry for taking my time. That council takes time to process stuff," Iris answered.

"So, are you now a Gym Leader?" Bianca asked.

"Yep! My first match is with these two," Iris smiled.

"Hurray! This is gonna be fun!" Bianca said.

Suddenly, the two girls kissed each other on the lips, shocking Bruce and Sarecus.

"What the hell? You're a lesbian?" Sarecus asked.

Bianca detached her lips from Iris, much to Iris' dismay, and smiled at Sarecus.

"Nope! I'm bi, and so is she," Bianca said.

Bianca left Iris and wrapped her arms around Sarecus' neck.

"Besides, I have a gift for you later on," she purred.

"Oh! Well, I can't leave Bruce out," Sarecus said.

"No problem. More fun for us," Bianca replied.

Sarecus smiled big and kissed Bianca deeply. After kissing, Iris came up and kissed Sarecus on the cheek.

"C'mon. I think Drayden should be ready," Iris smiled.

Sarecus nodded and walked with Bianca on his side. As Bruce traveled behind them, Iris walked in step to Bruce and entwined her hand with his.

"Huh?" Bruce asked.

He was answered with a kiss by Iris. When the kiss ended, Bruce's eyebrow cocked up in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked. Trust me, we're gonna have fun tonight," Iris smirked.

Bruce smiled as he walked with Iris to the Gym. When they entered the Gym, Sarecus and Bruce basked in the glory of the Gym's interior. Four Dragon statues sat in each corner of the stadium, each beautifully crafted to perfection. The floor was elevated a little for the trainers to stand over the main floor, which had the Pokémon League symbol in the middle of the stadium.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Bruce said.

"True…but I wonder how we are gonna battle," Sarecus replied.

"Simple-it's gonna be a Double Battle."

The group turned and saw Drayden standing on his stand looking down at them.

"That'll work for me," Bruce smiled.

"Same here!" Sarecus added.

"Very well. Iris, let's go," Drayden said.

Iris back-flipped and when she reached the stand, she stood next to Drayden. Sarecus and Bruce nodded and stood on their stand.

"Bianca, can you be our referee?" Iris asked.

"I would love to," Bianca replied.

Bianca got to the ref place and held her hands out.

"This will be a four-on-four Double Battle, with each person using two Pokémon each. When one side is out of usable Pokémon, the battle is over. And remember, only the challengers can switch out," Bianca explained.

"Are you ready to battle, trainers?" Drayden asked.

Bruce nodded and Sarecus flashed a thumbs-up.

"Alright! Salamence, you're up!" Drayden replied.

"I choose you, Dragonite!" Iris cried.

The Dragon/Flying-Type Pokémon stood on their side, roaring confidently.

"Hmm…then I'll choose you, Julia!" Bruce yelled.

"If you're using an Ice-Type, then I'm going to use Mystic! Let's roll!" Sarecus yelled.

Julia came out of her Pokéball rearing to go while Mystic was in her meditation stance.

"Alright…begin!" Bianca yelled.

"You have the first move, Sarecus," Drayden said.

"Thanks. Mystic, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus replied.

Mystic shot out energy of frigid energy at the Dragon-Type Pokémon.

"Dodge!" Drayden/Iris yelled.

Salamence and Dragonite quickly flew to the sky, dodging the attack.

"Julia, use Deep Freeze!" Bruce commanded.

"Mystic, take Julia's attack with your scalchop!" Sarecus yelled.

Julia used her ice energy to freeze the area around her. Mystic used her scalchop swords to block the attack while Salamence was frozen solid and Dragonite avoiding the attack.

"Mystic, use Frigid Slash!" Sarecus commanded.

Mystic leaped in the air and used her now frozen swords to strike Dragonite square in the chest. Dragonite crashed to the ground and fainted from the attack.

"Alright!" Sarecus smiled.

Julia then rushed forward to the frozen Salamence and smashed him with a powerful Focus Rasengan, knocking him out.

"We got them on the run," Bruce smiled.

Drayden and Iris returned their fainted Pokémon back and grabbed their final Pokémon.

"Druddigon, let's finish this!" Drayden yelled.

"Haxorus, smash 'em to the ground!" Iris cried.

The two new Dragon-Types took their stance onto the stadium floor.

"Hmph! Julia, use Blizzard!" Bruce commanded.

Julia created a wave of frigid air and launched it at them.

"Druddigon, use Focus Blast two times!" Drayden said.

The rugged dragon launched a sphere of focused energy and launched it at the Blizzard, canceling it out. Soon, another sphere was launched and hit Julia square in the stomach, launching her against the wall.

"Julia!" Bruce yelled.

Bruce saw that Julia was slumped on the wall, fainted.

"Return," Bruce said.

"Mystic, revenge Julia by using Hydro Cannon!" Sarecus yelled.

Mystic launched a powerful torrent of water at Haxorus.

"Haxorus, use Draco Meteor!" Iris commanded.

Haxorus focused and created the attack in her core. However, she launched the attack, not up in the air, but _at Mystic! _The meteor split into twelve smaller meteors, nine of the meteors canceling out the torrent of water and three of the split meteors hit Mystic.

"Mystic!" Sarecus cried.

When the smoke cleared, Mystic was knocked out on the ground, unable to battle.

"Damn it! Return, Mystic," Sarecus grumbled.

"Hmph! You sure you're strong enough to beat us?" Iris taunted.

Sarecus seethed and grabbed a Pokéball off of his waist.

"You're gonna regret saying that, Iris!" Sarecus roared, "Kairyu, time to strike!"

Sarecus released his Dragonite to the battlefield, shocking both Drayden and Iris.

"Is that…the Dragonite that was terrorizing the Village of Dragons?" Iris asked.

"Yep! And she will show you true Dragon Power!" Sarecus laughed.

He pulled his Pokédex out and scanned Kairyu.

_Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon…Ability: Multiscale-Hidden Ability: Lethality…Known Moves: Extremespeed, Ice Beam, Hurricane, and Dragon Soul._

"Interesting move set," Sarecus said.

"Yeah…so I'm going to use this Pokémon! Go!" Bruce yelled.

The capsule opened and released Raya, the Gible that hatched in the Village of Dragons.

"Bruce…are you seriously going to use Raya in this gym battle?" Sarecus asked.

"You bet! Raya, use Earthquake!" Bruce yelled.

Raya stomped on the ground, making the ground quake under Druddigon and Haxorus. However, Raya stomped four more times, each quake stronger than the last.

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

"No way…that little Gible has the Astra ability," Drayden gasped.

"Astra? What does that do?" Sarecus asked.

"Astra is a hidden ability that makes a one hit move to a five-hit move," Iris explained, "Its only downside is that it cuts the attack's main power in half."

"Hmm…that works. Raya, use Dragon Soul!" Bruce yelled.

Raya leaped in the air and was shrouded by a white energy that formed into a dragon's mouth. She then launched herself at Haxorus and smashed into her, exploding both in white light. When the smoke cleared, Haxorus slumped on the ground, unconscious, while Ray was standing over her. However, Raya began glowing white as she got taller and stronger. When the light faded, Raya had evolved from a Gible to a Gabite!

"Cool! Raya, you evolve! And you now have Dragon Claw to use!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Hmm…pay attention! Druddigon, use Dragon Smash!" Drayden said.

The dragon smashed his arms at Raya and flung her to the wall, knocking her out.

"Crap! And I was so close!" Bruce groaned.

"Don't worry-I'll get revenge!" Sarecus roared, "Kairyu, use Dragon Soul-Full power!"

Kairyu's eyes burned red, matching the anger Sarecus had as well as her anger at Druddigon for smacking her child, as she flew up to the sky, dark energy surrounding her body. When the energy formed the dragon's mouth, Kairyu rushed forward at Druddigon, the air around her became denser. When the attack hit Druddigon, Druddigon flew into the wall and burst through it and landed ten yards from the Gym.

"Whoa! Well, looks like Sarecus and Bruce won the battle!" Bianca cheered.

When she landed, Kairyu turned around to see a shocked Sarecus and Bruce looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-lethal-Lethality. You have Lethality," Sarecus stammered.

"That ability makes any attack a one-hit KO," Bruce added.

"Oh, really? That's cool!" she laughed.

Sarecus returned Kairyu back of her Pokéball and got off the stand, followed by Bruce. When they walked over to Drayden, Iris ran in from the gap holding a Pokéball and handed it to Drayden.

"Here you go, Drayden," she chirped.

"Thank you, Iris," Drayden said.

He then turned to Sarecus and Bruce and handed them the final badge: the Legend Badge.

"You two deserve this for not only defeating me and Iris but also capturing that renegade Dragonite," Drayden smiled.

"Thanks," Sarecus replied.

"Same here," Bruce nodded.

The two held up their badges to the sky and beamed in happiness.

"We did it! We got our final badge!" they shouted.

Bianca smiled as she hugged Sarecus tightly, purring slightly.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Sarecus said.

"Oh, nothing. Oh-what do ya say we celebrate your win tonight?" she asked.

"Sure…" Sarecus said.

"Good. And make sure Bruce comes, too. It won't be as fun as with me and you," she purred.

"Okay, Bianca," Sarecus laughed.

Sarecus then gestured to Bruce to head with him to the Pokécenter. After healing their Pokémon, Sarecus and Bruce chilled in their rooms until night.

_Night…est. 11:30…._

Sarecus was sleeping in his bed in the center when his XV2 rang, waking him up.

"Wha…" he yawned.

He popped up the screen and saw a message from Bianca.

"'You and Bruce come into my room-I have your reward' she says," he read.

He yawned and called Bruce, who was also sleeping.

"Sarecus? What is it man?" Bruce grumbled.

"Sorry, dude. Bianca wants us to come to her room," Sarecus replied.

"Ugh…fine. This better be worth it," Bruce grumbled.

Bruce hang up and left his room and headed to Sarecus' room door. When he reached the door, Sarecus was coming out of his room.

"So…what does she want at eleven o'clock at night?" Bruce asked.

"Something about a reward for winning our badges," Sarecus explained.

"Hmm…that seems to be worth getting up," Bruce replied.

The duo headed to Bianca's room and knocked on her door.

"Come on in," she purred.

Sarecus opened the door and entered the room along with Bruce. When they saw what was in front of them, all of the sleepiness in them quickly disappear and their mouths drop. Bianca, along with Iris, were lying on the bed in a seductive pose-naked. Bianca had let down her hair and let it flow to her back, while Iris' hair was wild and long.

"Totally worth it," Bruce gasped.

"You can say that again," Sarecus added.

Iris and Bianca giggled at them as they stood there, mesmerized by the girls in front of them.

"Like what you see boys?" Iris purred.

Sarecus and Bruce dumbly nod at her question due to words freezing in their throats.

"Good. So now it's time to pick your flavor," Bianca purred seductively.1

"WH-what do you mean?" Sarecus asked shakily.

"Do you want vanilla?" Bianca asked, gesturing to herself.

"Or do you want chocolate?" Iris asked, licking her lips.

Sarecus turned to Bruce and they thought the same thing.

"Both," they said in unison.

"Ooh. We thought you would say that," Bianca said.

The two girls lie back onto the bed and spread their legs, revealing their sacred treasure.

"I'll take Bianca first to taste," Bruce smiled.

"Fine by me," Sarecus replied.

The duo got close to the girls and lean forward until their noses were an inch away from touching the clit.

"Hey, Sarecus. How about a challenge?" Bruce asked.

"Hmm?" Sarecus replied.

"First one to make his girl cum first wins?" Bruce smirked.

"You're on!" Sarecus laughed.

They bumped fists and then they dived into the girls.

"Ahh!" Iris/Bianca moaned.

Sarecus began digging deeper into Iris' cavern and began thrashing his tongue in her cave.

_Hmm…her juices tastes like sweet strawberries or like sweet Mago Berries! _

"You're so good with your tongue," Iris moaned.

"Thank you," Sarecus smiled.

He made his tongue thrash more into Iris as he tried to get more of her sweet nectar. Bruce, not to be undone, began twirling his tongue into Bianca as he flicked her clit.

"Ooh. So good," Bianca moaned.

Bruce decided to up the pleasure by reaching up and pinching Bianca's nipples, making her arch her back. Sarecus' eyes narrowed as he copied Bruce's actions and began pinching Iris' nipples.

"Oh, Arceus! I'm so close…are you, Bianca?" Iris cried.

"Yes...so close," Bianca moaned.

The girls entwined their hands together as they kissed deeply. Soon, it was all they wrote as they gasp loudly and holding down their lovers' heads as they came into their mouths. Sarecus and Bruce drank all of the juices that flooded into their mouths. When their sweet flood was over, Sarecus and Bruce withdrew from the girls.

"Whew. Looks like we gotta go again," Bruce laughed.

"You said it," Sarecus replied.

Iris and Bianca laughed as they got up and got onto their hands and knees, shaking their rumps at them.

"Well, are you gonna keep us waiting?" Bianca purred.

"I wouldn't count on it," Sarecus replied.

He shed his clothes and lined his member up to her dripping pussy.

"Hold on!" Bruce yelled.

He shed his clothes and got behind Iris, prodding her entrance with his shaft.

"One question…are you…?" Sarecus began.

"Yes. We are virgins, so please be gentle…for a second," Bianca smirked.

"Hmph. Ready?" Sarecus asked.

"Yep! 3…" Bruce began.

"2…"

"1…"

"GO!"

Both plunged their lengths deep into their respective girl, making them scream as their virginity was taken. Sarecus and Bruce held onto Bianca and Iris as so they don't try to move. After five minutes, Bianca turned her head and licked her lips.

"C'mon, now. Don't keep me waiting," she purred.

Sarecus nodded and began thrusting into Bianca at a normal pace while Bruce began pounding into Iris.

"AH! So rough…feels so good," Iris moaned.

Bruce smirked as he lean over and began squeezing her breasts. Sarecus noticed that his friend was bringing Iris closer and closer to orgasm and, not to be outdone by Bruce, he overshadowed Bianca and began massaging her breasts.

"Oh…Sarecus…it feels so good," Bianca moaned.

Sarecus upped the pleasure by stabbing his middle finger into her 'other' entrance.

"AHH! I'm cumming!" Bianca screamed.

She tightened around Sarecus as she soaked his member with her juices. Sarecus winced at her constrictions and came into her cavern, filling her up. Bianca shuddered as she felt a stream of hot cum flowing into her womb.

"It's so warm…so cozy," she moaned.

Bruce growled as he pounded into Iris hard, making her hair go wilder than normal.

"Fuck…I'm cumming!" she screamed.

Iris released her juices all over Bruce's thighs and slumped onto the bed.

"I'm…not…finished," Bruce growled.

He continued to thrust into Iris' sensitive tunnel, making her go rigid.

"Stop…I'm gonna cum again," she cried.

Bruce hilted into Iris and released his stream into her womb, flooding it with white cream. Iris cried as she came again onto Bruce before falling back onto the bed.

"Yeah! Two to one!" Bruce cheered.

"Still, I made her cum first," Sarecus smirked.

"Man, whatever," Bruce shrugged.

Sarecus and Bruce became rigid and began groaning as they saw Iris and Bianca sucking their used swords.

"Hmm…tastes good," Iris purred.

"Double for you," Bianca added.

After a few minutes, the girls withdrew from their boy toys and Bianca came forward and kissed Sarecus.

"Now it's time for you and Bruce to double-team me," she smiled.

Sarecus raised one eyebrow at Bianca when she said that.

_Freaky much? But I don't care…she is so sexy…_

"Fine, but it's Bruce's turn to fuck that pussy," Sarecus smirked.

"So...wait, you mean…" Bianca began.

Sarecus pushed Bianca to Bruce and smiled.

"Go for it, buddy," Sarecus said.

Bruce smiled as he guided his shaft into her tunnel.

"Ready?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Alright! Here I come!" Bruce nodded.

He thrust into Bianca, making her body go rigid. Bruce then pulled Bianca down onto the bed and then Sarecus came behind her and prodded her ass.

"My turn," Sarecus said.

He slowly push into Bianca, making her body shudder.

"Damn…my ass is spreading," she moaned.

When his member was fully engulfed into her, Sarecus guided Bianca's face to his and kissed her. Afterwards, he nodded to Bruce and the two began thrusting slowly into her body, making her moan loudly in lust. Iris, not one to be left out, came over to them and placed her pussy in Bruce's face.

"Lick this slutty pussy," she moaned.

Bruce grabbed Iris' hips as he dug into her wet cavern. Bianca eyed Iris' plump ass and lean forward for a closer look. She then surprised Iris by stabbing her tongue into her ass.

"AH! Bianca…so good," Iris moaned.

Iris pushed her pussy into Bruce's face, making his tongue probe deeper into her. Sarecus and Bruce continued to pound into Bianca, who was now fingering Iris' ass with a passion. Soon, everyone felt the burn of release in their loins and it wasn't soon before everyone came.

"CUMMING!" everyone roared.

Sarecus and Bruce filled Bianca's holes with hot cream, Bianca soaking Bruce's thighs, and Iris coating Bruce's face with a clear film of water. When Sarecus and Bruce pull out of Bianca, she sprawled out on the bed, eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out.

"Man, we did a number on her," Bruce said.

"Hmm…now it's Iris' turn," Sarecus smirked.

When Iris regained consciousness she was sitting in Sarecus' lap, his member enveloped by her pussy.

"Wha…" she moaned.

Suddenly, she shot up as she felt something prod her backdoor.

"What...are you…doing?" she moaned.

"Doing the same thing we did to Bianca," Bruce smiled.

Iris cried as she felt Bruce push deep into her ass.

"Ahh…it hurts," Iris cried.

Bruce kissed Iris as he finished pushing into Iris' ass. When he detached his lips from her, he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Ready now?" Bruce asked.

Iris looked at Bruce and kissed him deeply. Afterwards, she detached her lips and smiled at him.

"Ready," she replied.

Bruce smiled as he and Sarecus began thrusting into Iris slowly, making her moan. Soon, they began thrusting into the mocha-skinned girl faster, their thighs smacking against Iris'.

"Oh, Arceus…I never thought I wouldn't FEEL this good," Iris moaned.

Bruce smiled as he grabbed her breasts and began squeezing them, making Iris moan in ecstasy.

"Hmm…you're really on to something, Bruce," Sarecus groaned.

He reached down and began pinching Iris' clit as he thrust into her wet cunny.

"OH! So much…I ca-can't t-tak-take i-it! I'm cumming!" she screamed.

Iris tightened her caverns around the invaders as she came all over them. Bruce and Sarecus pushed into Iris and released their cream into her body.

"So warm…so good," Iris moaned.

When his stream ended, Sarecus pulled out of Iris and went on the bed. Bruce, on the other hand, stayed inside of Iris and began drifting off to sleep.

"Really, Bruce?" Sarecus asked.

"Yep…it's just that comfortable," Bruce yawned.

Sarecus shrugged as he got next to Bianca and re-enter her.

"AH! More?" she moaned.

"No, no. Just want to sleep," Sarecus said.

"Oh, good. G'nite, honey," Bianca yawned.

"Night, you sexy princess," Sarecus responded.

Everyone finally went to sleep as tiredness took their bodies…

_Next Day…_

Sarecus, Bruce, Iris, and Bianca were dressed and they were ready to leave Opelucid City…after a special 'morning' wake-up.

"Well, looks like we're going to head to Lacunosa Town for the Junior Cup," Sarecus smiled.

"Goody. So I'm gonna face you in the Junior Cup," Bianca laughed.

"Hmph…see you then. And Iris, can we go to Drayden for the story?" Bruce replied.

"Huh? Oh! Drayden told me to give you this," Iris said.

"Huh?" Sarecus asked.

He grabbed the item Iris handed him: a Book of Legend.

"That will explain everything you want to know," Iris smiled.

"Thanks, Iris…for everything," Sarecus said.

"Anytime," she smiled.

"Well, we gotta go…see you girls at the Junior Cup," Bruce nodded.

The duo left the girls and went down Route 13. As they continued down the road, they saw Alex and Autumn battling against six Plasma Grunts. Not only that, Sarecus noticed that a red and white Pokémon was weakly crawling away when a Plasma Grunt ordered his Garbodor to use Gunk Shot at it.

"No you don't! Kairyu, use Dragon Soul!" Sarecus yelled.

Kairyu popped out of her Pokéball and rushed at the Garbodor and knocking it back.

"Huh? Oh, Sarecus! Bruce! "Back me up and protect her!" Alex yelled, pointing at the injured Pokémon.

However, Autumn cried out as a super-effective Gunk Shot hit her.

"Autumn! Use Giga Blade!" Alex yelled.

Autumn attacked the Toxicroak with Giga Blade, damaging him while recovering her injuries. Three of the grunts surrounded Sarecus and Bruce, their Pokémon ready to attack.

"Go, Zwelious! Use Dragon Rush!"

"Bisharp, use Night Slash!"

"Mightyena, use Dark Pulse!"

Zwelious and Bisharp rushed at Kairyu with their respective attacks while Mightyena released a wave of malicious energy at the other Pokémon.

"Raya, use Dragon Claw! Roxy, use Flare Blitz!" Bruce yelled.

He released the two Pokémon and they took down Bisharp and Zwelious with ease.

"Kairyu, grab that Pokémon and bring her here!" Sarecus shouted.

Kairyu grabbed the Pokémon and dodged the Dark Pulse that was aimed at her. She then passed Sarecus the injured Pokémon.

"Now, use Dragon Soul again!" Sarecus roared.

Kairyu glowed white as she slammed into Mightyena, knocking it out.

"What?!" the grunts yelled.

"Alright. Thanks, guys," Alex smiled.

"Whatever! We're not leaving without that Pokémon!" The grunt shouted.

Sarecus smirked as he pulled out a Luxury Ball and tapped the unknown Pokémon, capturing it with ease.

"It's not wild anymore. So if you want it, come take it from me," Sarecus growled, holding out the ball.

The grunts looked at him with anger, but they knew they couldn't beat them right now.

"We'll get you next time!" one grunt growled.

The Plasma Grunts returned their Pokémon and ran through to the Village Bridge.

"Hey, thanks guys. Those fools were in Opelucid City with a guy wearing an elegant robe," Alex said, "Apparently, he was talking about some N dude that has the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram."

"Wait a second. Did he have an eyepiece on his right eye?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah…why?" Alex replied.

"Oh! That was Ghestis!" Bruce yelled.

"Yeah…so Alex, can you elaborate more?" Sarecus asked.

"Sure…but let's go to the Village Bridge's Pokécenter. I gotta let Autumn rest...and that Pokémon you have needs to rest, too. Although, I really didn't expect you to capture it," Alex replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Let's go," Sarecus said, "And for the record…that was my only plan-a bluff if you will."

"Oh, funny…just come. We don't have all day," Alex laughed.

The three friends and Pokémon walked through Route 13 to reach Village Bridge…so that they can recover from the battle and to dig into the true mystery of legend of Unova.

**Huff…huff…Man, this took me 24 hours (in a span of a week) to finish this chapter and to refine it for your enjoyment. Now the next chapter won't be a Splice Chapter but will continue where this one left off. The following chapter will be a Splice, and will be followed by a Drop Mode Story. So now that you expecting that…take care and watch for the next chapter!**

**BlitzSarecus is boost diving outta here!**


	45. New Revelations

**Heya! Sorry for that long break! I just couldn't focus on my stories while college continues to eat up my time. **

**Shade: Sure…that's your excuse…**

**Me: You…shut up. Any who…**

**(Gets tackled by Shade)**

**Shade: Run that by me again…**

**Me: Shut…up...Now, did you hear me clearly?**

**(Shade starts to fight)**

**Sasha: O…K…Well, read on, fellow fans, as we take you on a journey to solve mysteries!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not owned by me. However, Sarecus Ottomachi, Souren Takanio, and Skyla Kino belong to me.**

Alex, Sarecus and Bruce arrived at the Village Bridge (which, if you didn't get it, is a village on a bridge!).

"So, this is the infamous Village Bridge. Kinda simple if you ask me," Sarecus said.

"Yeah. Now, let's go to the center. We have no time to waste!" Alex yelled.

The three friends rushed to the Pokécenter and Sarecus handed Nurse Joy the unknown Pokémon's Pokéball**.**

"She's very hurt," Sarecus said.

"Don't worry. We'll handle it. Audino, take this to the back," Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, Ms. Joy," Audino said, taking the capsule to the ER room.

Afterwards, Sarecus, Bruce, and Alex sat down at a table with the Book of Legends in the center of the table.

"Hmm…I'm a little scared of what we may find in this book," Bruce said.

"You're not alone. However, this is our only ticket to finding out the truth," Alex replied.

Sarecus nodded and he reached over to open the book. The friends read the legend behind the creation of Zekrom and Reshiram and the trials that they and the heroes themselves had to face.

"But we know this already…show us something new!" Sarecus roared.

He slammed his fist against the table and made the book hop. When the book hopped, a little indention of the page showed and lifted a little. Sarecus carefully peeled back on the page to find out that the book had one secret page into the story.

"Hmm…" Sarecus asked.

When Sarecus peeled back the page, a bright light shone out of the book, blinding Sarecus, Bruce, and Alex.

"Whoa! What's with the light?" Alex yelped.

"It's so bright!" Bruce yelled.

Suddenly, the light dissipated and flowed back into the book.

"Huff…huff…What the hell was that?" Sarecus groaned, rubbing his eyes.

When they looked at the book, they saw a picture of Zekrom and Reshiram facing an orb of swirling energy that had a jewel swirling with black and white energy.

"What is this?" Sarecus asked, "Better question: What is in it?"

"Hmm…this says that this orb symbolizes the fusion move Plasma Blast and Neo-Plasma Burst that the Goddess of Electricity and the Goddess of Fire used to destroy Unova years back," Bruce read.

"Huh? So this means that this attack is dangerous?" Alex asked.

"Unless the Pokémon are commanded to use their signature moves, no," Bruce said.

"Hmm…Mystery upon mystery," Sarecus murmured.

Suddenly, the ding of the ER light went off and Sarecus got up and headed to the desk.

"Here you go, sir. She's feeling a lot better," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks. By the way, what type of Pokémon is she?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmm…it's best if you see it for yourself," she replied.

"Uh…ok," Sarecus said.

Sarecus grabbed the Pokéball and headed outside. "Hey! I'm going to see what kind of Pokémon this is," Sarecus said.

"Why not do it here?" Alex asked.

"I don't want her to try and destroy this place," Sarecus answered.

"Uh-huh. Well, take your time…we'll study more on this attack," Bruce said.

"And also when you're done, we can head out to Lacanosa Town," Alex smiled.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan," Sarecus nodded.

Sarecus left the center and headed to the route next to the Village Bridge. When he was a safe distance, he grabbed the Pokéball and tossed it up in the air.

"Alright! Let's see this Pokémon!" Sarecus yelled.

The Pokéball opened and the Pokémon shot a glare at Sarecus. He looked it over and saw that it was short, had two little tail wings, big ocean-blue eyes, tall ears and had a scowl on her face.

"Hmm…Wait! You're a Victini!" Sarecus shouted.

Victini used her Psychic to smash Sarecus into the ground.

"What the hell? Do you want those freaks to come back?" she scoffed.

Sarecus picked himself off the ground and looked at Victini.

"Sorry, didn't mean to shout…but did you have to slam me into the ground?" Sarecus asked.

"Yes…because you were loud," she replied.

"Huh…a Victini with an attitude," Sarecus murmured.

"What was that?" she growled.

She pulled Sarecus to her so that he was face to face with Victini...on the ground.

"Nothing…" Sarecus sighed.

"Good. Now, release me from that infernal capsule," she commanded.

"What with what now?" Sarecus asked.

"You heard me-release me, dummy!" she growled.

"Hey! I don't take commands from a Pokémon, especially those shorter than me," Sarecus argued.

"Hmph! It's not like you can command me. You look weak," she retorted.

"What was that?" Sarecus growled.

"You are a weakling. I could beat you down without lifting a finger," she taunted.

Sarecus got up and tried to tackle Victini, but instead was tossed back onto the ground.

"Hmph…so weak," she laughed.

"Hey…have some respect for your rescuer," Sarecus said.

"I didn't need your help. I could've beaten them in time," she replied.

"Sure. Crawling with a Garbodor hovering above you is your way of handling it," Sarecus laughed.

Victini grew angry at Sarecus' comment and Zen Headbutt him into the ground.

"Argh! Why you little rat!" Sarecus growled.

He tried to get up, but Victini got on his chest and sat there with a fireball above her finger.

"Last chance-Release me…or get burned," she growled.

Sarecus smirked as he rolled his body from under Victini, making her tumble to the ground. "Ow!" she cried. Sarecus turned around and saw Victini crying her eyes out.

"Huh? Oh, man…I made a Legendary Pokémon cry," Sarecus moaned.

He crawled over to her and rubbed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," Sarecus said.

Victini opened her eyes and smiled as she used a Shadow Ball to toss Sarecus back to the ground.

"Ungh!" Sarecus groaned.

Victini rushed forward and began charging up another Zen Headbutt.

_Not this time… _

Sarecus waited until Victini was close enough and then he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

"Unh!" she grunted.

She opened her eyes and saw Sarecus' smug grin as he pinned her.

"Good…but not good enough," she smiled.

She used Psychic to lift Sarecus up and tossed back on the ground…again.

"Damn it all. Why do I have to get a Pokémon with an attitude problem?" Sarecus asked himself.

Victini got back onto his chest and created a bigger fireball than before.

"No more chances. You have lost," she grinned.

Sarecus looked at Victini and noticed that she was tired from fighting him.

_Huh? She's tired…now what to do with her…hehehehe… _

Sarecus smiled as he flipped over, pinning Victini to the ground. However, this time Sarecus decided to go lower and began to play with her clit.

"Huh?! What…oh, my….are you…ooh…doing?" she moaned.

"Pleasuring you, my dear," Sarecus smirked, "Maybe...I can change your mind."

He leaned forward and began licking at her opening, which was already producing juices.

_She tastes like Liechi Berries! Sweet…yet spicy! _

Sarecus continued to lick Victini's pussy, making her squirm with each lick.

"Stop…you're not worthy…to touch me," she moaned.

"Hmph! If I'm not worthy, how come you're so wet when I touch you?" Sarecus asked.

"I…I…" she stammered, unable to explain.

Sarecus thrashed his tongue into Victini, making her use her fire to burn the grass under her. As she continued to squirm, she felt something building up inside of her, ready to be released.

"N-n-n-n-n-r-g-no! I don't want to cum!" she cried.

"Oh, so you're there, huh?" Sarecus taunted.

"No! Please stop!" she cried.

"Not until you learn that you are not the queen over me," Sarecus growled.

Sarecus thrashed his tongue more as he pinched her small clit. That was all she wrote as Victini screamed at the top of her lungs as she spewed her juices all over Sarecus' face and mouth. Sarecus withdrew from the flow and drank all the juices in his mouth.

"Damn…" Sarecus said.

Victini struggled to get up from the ground while a small flow of her liquids came out of her pussy.

"Huff…huff…my turn," she purred seductively.

A pink glow surrounded Victini as her small body grew and expanded. When Victini finished transforming, she smiled as she felt her new body. Her arms and legs grew to human standards, still covered with her fur. Her tail wings grew longer so that they became two long tails, and she grew two small angel-like wings on her back. Her fiery red hair flowed down to her waist, which the hair ended in snow white. Her long ears peeked through her hair as her beautiful ocean blue eyes stare at her newly developed C-cup breasts.

"Wow. I look so sexy," she purred.

She then looked up and saw Sarecus standing there, mouth gaping open.

"Hmm…" she smiled.

She walked toward Sarecus, watching his eyes roam over her body.

"You like?" she asked.

"…Yeah…" Sarecus said.

Victini walked next to Sarecus and began feeling his body up. Sarecus gulped as he felt Victini warm his body up using her internal heat.

"Getting hot?" she purred.

"Uh…gulp…nope," Sarecus panted.

He didn't want Victini to know that he was burning up, but with sweat flowing down his face, it wasn't working.

"So, you ARE hot," Victini said.

Sarecus said nothing as he breaks away from her and ripped off his clothes off. Victini giggled as she saw Sarecus in all of his natural glory.

"Oooh. So sexy and hormonal," Victini purred.

Sarecus looked down and saw that he was already up and running.

"How did you-" Sarecus began.

Victini rushed forward and locked lips with Sarecus as the duo fell to the ground. Sarecus' and Victini's tongues battled for dominance as they lay on the ground. Sarecus tried to win, but with Victini's experienced tongue and the way she pinched his body, he lost to her. Victini removed her mouth from Sarecus and smiled.

"Now it's my turn," she said.

She crawled down Sarecus' body and latched her mouth onto his erection.

"Ahh!" Sarecus yelped.

Victini coiled her tongue around Sarecus while she sucked him off, all the while looking at Sarecus scrunching up his face in pleasure.

"I take it that you enjoy this?" she purred.

"N-n-n-n…oh, fuck," Sarecus moaned.

Victini smiled as she slurped Sarecus, making his pelvis rise.

"Shit! I'm cumming!" Sarecus groaned.

A jet of cloudy white liquid shot straight into Victini's mouth, making her eyes go wide but still clamping down onto his member. When the flow stopped, Victini removed her mouth and smiled at Sarecus, a little cum drooling out the side of her mouth. She swallowed all of Sarecus' cream before licking her lips. "Tasty," she smiled. She then slid her body up till she was at eye level with Sarecus.

"Now…are you ready to fuck?" she asked.

Sarecus reached up and began kneading her breasts like a masseuse, causing Victini to breathe sharply. Sarecus then reached down and lined up his member with Victini's dripping entrance.

"Does THIS answer your question?" Sarecus growled.

He thrust upward into Victini, making Victini's eyes open wide and tears began dripping from them.

"Huh? Wait…are you a virgin…" Sarecus began.

Victini glared at Sarecus as she tightened her muscles, squeezing Sarecus in her fleshy vice.

"AHH!" Sarecus groaned.

"Always in a rush. Let's see how you like it," Victini growled.

She began bouncing on Sarecus' lap as she rose up and began tweaking her nipples.

"Like...ooh…what you see?" Victini purred.

"Oh, yes," Sarecus replied.

He reached up and squeezed her breasts, only to have his arms pinned.

"You don't get to touch," she smiled.

As Victini continued to dominate Sarecus, Sarecus' mind was fueled by his masculinity to re-establish his dominance. He broke out of Victini's grip and flipped her so that now she was on her back.

"What the…!" she cried.

Sarecus didn't answer her as he pumped himself deep into Victini's cavern, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"So good…but…n-n-not good en…enough…" Victini moaned.

Sarecus' eyes flared with anger as her picked up Victini and pushed her on a nearby tree. He then smashed into her pussy with force that made her cry in pain and pleasure.

"Please…stop! I'm sorry…" she cried.

"No…not until I fuck that snobby attitude out of you," Sarecus growled.

Sarecus pounded into Victini for awhile before removing her from the tree and pushing her to the ground.

"On your hands and knees," Sarecus growled.

Victini fearfully got on her hands and knees and looked at Sarecus.

"Now, time to get fucked the way Pokémon do it in the wild," he smirked.

He thrust back into Victini while placing his body on her back. As he pounded into her, he reached over and began squeezing her breasts and nipples.

"Oh, Arceus! Stop! I can't go on!" she cried.

"I won't stop until I finish," Sarecus said.

"Then just finish it…please," She cried.

Sarecus wanted to, but first he wanted to put her in her place, despite being a Legendary Pokémon.

"Beg me to finish," Sarecus smiled.

Victini turned and looked at Sarecus with tearful eyes.

"Finish inside me…" she moaned.

Sarecus growled as he stabbed two fingers into her vulnerable asshole, making her body go rigid.

"Noooooo!" she cried.

"Beg!" Sarecus shouted.

Small spurts of her juices oozed out of her cavern as Sarecus continued to pound into her, which soon became a small waterfall of sticky cum. Victini was at the breaking point when she felt her first, most powerful orgasm building up in her and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"AHH! I'm…CUMMING!" she screamed.

A gush of clear liquids squeezed out of her stuffed pussy and coated Sarecus' thighs in clear water.

"You came before me…well, I get to have more fun…" he said seductively.

He continued to ram into Victini's oversensitive, soaked pussy with more speed, causing Victini to lose stability in her arms.

"Stop! I don't want to cum again!" she cried.

Sarecus ignored her as he continued to pound his meat into her cavern.

"Tell me, my dear sweet Victini…who is the master?" Sarecus growled.

"Y-y-y-y…" she stammered.

"That's not an answer," Sarecus growled.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him as he pummeled into her.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah," she moaned.

"Tell me!" Sarecus cried.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE MASSSSTEERRRRRR!" she screamed.

Her walls tightened again as she came hard again. Sarecus couldn't hold back as she spewed his cream into her womb, filling it to the brim. When their orgasms died down, Sarecus fell back with a panting anthro-Victini on top of him. Victini eased her tired body off of Sarecus and faced him.

"Hmm…you fucked my brains out. It was so good," she purred.

She leaned forward and kissed Sarecus on the lips, surprising him a bit. When the need to breathe came, she detached her lips from his and smiled.

"Say'ri," she said.

"Huh?" Sarecus asked.

"My name is Say'ri," she said.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Say'ri," Sarecus replied.

"Hmm…so, now that you are my new trainer…I just have one rule," Say'ri said.

"And just would that be?" Sarecus smiled.

Say'ri leaned down and began breathing in his ear, causing Sarecus to shudder.

"Fuck me every day," she purred.

"D-d-deal," he panted. Say'ri got off of Sarecus and reverted to her original form. Sarecus pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Victini:

_Victini, the Victory Pokémon. Ability: Victory Star…Hidden Ability: Aether…Known Moves: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Searing Shot, Zen Headbutt…Other Move: V-Create and Plasma Shot (fusion of Fusion Bolt/Fusion Flare). _

"Huh…what an interesting Pokémon," Sarecus smiled.

He picked up Victini and placed her on his shoulder as he walked back to the center. When he arrived, he found Bruce and Alex at the table…_still in the book_.

"Guys!" Sarecus yelled.

Alex and Bruce looked up and saw Sarecus, shirtless, with a tired Victini on his shoulders. "Well…it looks like she got beat," Alex said. "You have no idea," Sarecus panted.

"Actually…we do. The only time you stay in the forest with a new Pokémon is: 1. you battled the Pokémon and won," Bruce began.

"2. You got ganged by a group of Pokémon," Alex added.

"Okay…so what's the third one?" Sarecus asked.

"3. You fucked the crap out of that pussy!" they said simultaneously.

"Hehe…so what did you conclude?" Sarecus asked sheepishly.

"Hmph…judging by how much you're sweating, I'm guessing she tired you out," Bruce said.

"Correct," Sarecus sighed.

As Sarecus sat down, Alex and Bruce burst out laughing at him.

"Alright already…so what do you find out?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…this attack can only happen if a Victini is around," Bruce said.

"Yeah…but the only Victini we know is in Ryan's possession," Alex added.

"Well…that's not true. Say'ri…come on out!" Sarecus smiled.

Sarecus released the shiny Victini from the capsule and she stood in front of the book, holding up her trademark 'V' sign.

"So that Pokémon was a Victini?" Alex said.

"Yep…" Sarecus replied.

Suddenly, the orb in the book began glowing as the energy began swirling inside it.

"No!" Say'ri shouted.

She grabbed the orb and ran outside with Sarecus, Bruce, and Alex following behind her.

"Say'ri! What's happening?" Sarecus yelled.

Before Say'ri could say anything, she was surrounded with pure fire energy as her eyes burned white. Soon, a burst of energy exploded around her, pushing Sarecus, Alex, and Bruce back to the ground. After a few minutes, Say'ri dropped to the ground, barely conscious.

"What…the…hell?" Sarecus groaned.

"Ugh…I believe she used Fusion Burst," Alex groaned.

"Which means that the orb contained a fraction of Zekrom's and Reshiram's powers," Sarecus finished.

"Okay…so…now what?" Bruce asked.

Sarecus got up and returned Say'ri back to her Pokéball.

"For now, let's get ready to head to Lacanosa Town," Sarecus said.

Bruce and Alex nodded and got up to get their gear left in the center. Afterwards, they left the Village Bridge to reached Route 18. Unknowingly to them, a small shrine stood to the far left of the center with a broken keystone on the ground. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind flew into the area, turning the area into a windstorm. In the middle of the storm was a green muscular Pokémon with its arms folded as it floated in the air with its tail coiled around its waist.

_Thank you, Victini, for breaking the seal. Me and my sibling will have fun wrecking Unova all over again…and Daddy's not around to stop us!_

-**Well…that was interesting to write. Any who, if you can guess the Pokémon I'm talking about, then you will know what will be my next question…really, it's not that hard… Moving on…my updates will be faster because…this is the final month of college. Finally, I can keep up with my fans and friends. And for all you viewers who though that the red and white Pokémon was Zangoose…good guess. However, that now makes me want to insert a Zangoose into this story. Sooo…who should own this female Zangoose? Give me a description for this Zangoose and I'll pick the one I want to show. You know the drill…  
><strong>

**BlitzSarecus is…is…LINE!**

**Bruce: Um…we can't think of anything…**

**Sarecus: We used everything we could think of…**

**Souren: True…but we forgot one!**

**Me: What?**

**Souren: BlitzSarecus is driving outta here!**

**(Everyone face-palms…)**

**Last thing: There are two Victinis in this story. Can you guess their relationship?**


	46. Shocking Lust

**Back again for the next chapter! I think this chapter maybe a little shorter than others…I may be wrong.**

**Shade: Wrong…bitch…**

**Me: Do you want another beat down?**

**Shade: Bring it!**

**(Rushed forward…only to stopped by Tana)**

**Tana: Both of you…STOP!**

**(Shade and I held down to the ground by Tana…one hand apiece!)**

**Jewels: Go, mommy!**

**Sasha: Well…I guess I'm back being the announcer again…**

When Souren, Ayane, Skyla, and Luna reached Opelucid City, they noticed that the area was enveloped by a dark sky and many people rushing to their homes.

"What's going on?" Souren said.

"Hmm…judging by the sky, it looks like a storm is coming," Ayane replied.

"...This storm...it feels unnatural," Skyla wondered.

Suddenly, a stray thunderbolt struck Luna, causing her to fall to the ground, her body glowing yellow.

"Ahh! It hurts!" she cried, "What's going on?!"

Souren tried to touch her…only to be electrocuted. When he removed his hand, he noticed that his hair was frizzed out and pointy (think Yugi's hair).

"Wha…happun..." he groaned.

Ayane pulled out her Luna's Pokéball and tried to return Luna…but to no avail.

"What's going on?" Ayane said.

Suddenly, a hard rainfall hit the city, followed up by wild lightning bolts.

"C'mon! We gotta get out this rain!" Souren cried.

"But we can't leave Luna here!" Skyla cried, "You got a better idea?"

Souren reached over and grabbed Kauri's Pokéball off of Ayane's waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watch this. Kauri, c'mon out!" Souren said.

Kauri came out of her Pokéball and erected a shield of shadows that protected them from the rain.

"Kauri, can you take Luna to the Distortion World?" Souren asked.

Everyone looked at Souren wildly as if he came up with the most ridiculous plan ever.

"Souren…we don't know what the Distortion World would do to Luna!" Skyla cried.

"Didn't Kauri train Luna to use Shadow Force?!" Souren argued back.

"True…but I never took her to the Distortion World," Kauri replied, "It...didn't come to mind."

"Well, can you carry her to the center?" Souren asked.

Kauri tried to use her legendary powers to lift Luna…but with little success.

"Damn. Well, here we go, Souren," she sighed.

Her eyes glowed red as a portal formed at the bottom of their feet. Soon, the whole gang entered the Distortion World-right in the middle of Reverse Town.

"Huh?" Souren asked, "I'm guessing this is..."

"Well, this is the Distortion World," Kauri said.

Everyone walked around the town and saw that it was the same as the regular Opelucid City.

"So, what makes this place different from the original?" Souren asked.

"Try punching something," Kauri said.

Souren shrugged and punched a wall, making it blow up.

"Whoa…" Souren gasped.

"Yeah…the laws of physics are reversed…ergo why this is called the Reverse World," Kauri explained.

"Well, can I destroy other stuff?" Souren asked.

"No. Due to this being the Reverse World, whatever you do here affects the real world," Kauri said, "Chaos in both worlds can destroy both worlds."

"So…what did I just hit?" Souren asked, worried.

"Oh…just an unused broken wall in the Dragonspiral Tower," Kauri shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Souren replied, not believing her.

After enjoying the view of the Distortion World for awhile, Souren looked outside to the real world and saw it was still raining heavily.

"Damn…well, Kauri…mind if we stay here?" Souren asked.

"Of course!" Kauri exclaimed.

Souren released Serenity from her Pokéball and left her next to Luna while he, Skyla, Ayane, and Kauri slept in a building next to them.

_Later that night…_

Luna was sleeping peacefully when she began tossing and turning, an electric aura surrounding her body. Serenity woke up when a surge of energy hit her.

"Huh? Luna, are you okay?" Serenity asked.

Luna then shot up and stared blankly in front of her. Soon, her eyes turned a crimson red as she got up and began walking forward.

"Luna…stop!" Serenity shouted.

Luna turned around and tapped Serenity on her forehead and sent a surge of unknown energy into her. Suddenly, Serenity cried as her body was filled with the unknown energy, waking Souren and Kauri.

"Huh?" Souren said, "Kauri, what was that?"

Kauri wiped her eyes and saw a possessed Luna and Serenity walk through a portal.

"Where are they going?" Kauri yawned.

"I don't know...but Kauri, let's get 'em back!" Souren whispered.

"Alright," she replied.

The duo left Skyla and Ayane sleeping in the Distortion World and entered the real world.

"Huh…we're back on Route 7," Souren said.

"But where did they go?" Kauri asked.

Suddenly, a cry could be heard a mile away from their position.

"Who or what was that?" Souren asked.

"That sounded like…Serenity!" Kauri shouted.

"Let's book it!" Souren yelled.

The duo ran toward the noise and found Serenity and Luna with another person…doing very lewd things. Serenity had her muzzle deep in-between the person's legs while Luna made out with the person as she played with her breasts. Souren examined the person that Serenity and Luna were 'playing' with. The person had sky-blue skin, smoky white hair and cloud bracelets and anklets, C-cup breasts, and a barbed tail.

"Who are you?" Souren asked.

The female looked up and smiled at Souren.

"Children, take five," she purred.

Serenity and Luna backed away from her as she got up to full height.

"My name is Larxene," she replied.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way...what are you doing with my Pokémon?" Souren asked.

"It's none of your business," Larxene snapped.

Souren's eye twitched as he took a step forward toward her.

"It _is _my business," Souren growled, "They're _my_ friends."

Oh? And just what are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

Souren ran forward and tackled Larxene to the ground, pinning her to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Larxene roared.

"Shut up, bitch," Souren snarled.

Souren then pressed his lips against Larxene's, shocking her. When Souren detached his lips from her, he noticed that she was shocked while a deep red flushed on her cheeks.

"Why you…Serenity, Luna! Get him off of me!" Larxene commanded.

However, when she looked over, she saw Serenity and Luna were sprawled onto the ground with ghostly tentacles stuffed into their caverns.

"No…way," Larxene moaned.

Souren smirked as he lowered himself down her body until he was face-to-face with her dripping opening.

"What…do you think…you're doing?" she whimpered.

Souren answered her by stabbing his tongue into her, earning a moan from Larxene.

"Nooo…please, stop," she cried.

Souren stopped his attack and looked at her with a snarky grin on his face.

"Not until I rid you of your bitchy attitude," he said.

He returned to her cavern and continued to thrash his tongue into her opening.

"No…no…no…I can't cum…not from a human," she moaned.

Despite what she was saying, she wished that he did make her cum. Souren continued his attack as his tongue licked everything. Soon he found her G-spot and rubbed his tongue against it.

"I'm gonna cum…I'm CUMMING!" she howled.

She showered Souren's face and tongue in her sweet juice. Souren backed away from her as he drank all the juice she had sprayed in his mouth.

_She tasted like a sweet Sitrus Berry…delicious…_

Larxene crawled toward Souren and removed his pants.

"Whoa!" Souren said.

"My turn," Larxene purred, "Hope you can last."

She engulfed his member and smiled as he squirmed in pleasure. Larxene then coiled her tongue around his pole and began bobbing her head onto his member.

"*Hiss*…this feels so good," Souren moaned.

Soon, Souren gripped Larxene's hair as he closed in on his orgasm.

"Damn it…damn it….SHIT!" Souren howled.

He held Larxene down as he spews cum deep into her mouth. Larxene's eyes widen as she tasted Souren's cum enter her mouth. After a minute, Larxene slurped as she withdrew from Souren's member, a drool of cum dripping at her lip.

"Haa…haa…" Souren gasped.

Larxene smiled as she climbed onto Souren and lined up her opening with his semi-hard prick.

"Wait…what…are you…doing?" Souren panted.

"I want to feel you inside me," she purred. _And when I'm finished with you, you'll be my slave! _

Larxene smiled as she dropped onto Souren's member, engulfing his member into her moist pussy. Souren grunted as he felt her walls tighten around his member. He then looked down and saw a drop of blood running out of her opening.

"Wha…" Souren moaned.

"I' may be a virgin…but that doesn't mean you have an advantage over me," she purred.

She began bouncing onto his lap as pleasure build up in her.

"Nnrg…you have a tight pussy," Souren groaned.

Larxene began bouncing faster as Souren thrust into her at a faster pace. Suddenly, Souren flipped Larxene onto the ground and began pounding into her like a jackhammer.

"Ah, ah, ah…so much…I can't…I can…I'M CUMMING!" she screamed.

Souren thrust deep into her sopping cunt as he emptied his balls and filled Larxene's cavern with his cream. When their orgasms died down, Larxene tried to move from under Souren until she felt something push against her backdoor.

"Wha…" she moaned.

"I'm not done with you yet, you bitch," Souren panted.

He thrust into Larxene's ass, making her body go rigid.

"Haa…it hurts," she cried.

Souren began thrusting into her while he sucked vigorously on her breasts.

"Stop! Please stop!" Larxene cried.

"No…not until I find out who you are!" Souren growled.

Souren continued to pound into Larxene until he felt his orgasm build up.

"I'm gonna cum…" he moaned.

"NO! Not in my ass!" Larxene screamed.

However, her pleas fell on deaf ears when Souren erupted into her ass, filling her backdoor with white cream.

"My ass...my ass is filled," Larxene moaned.

"Haa…now who are you?" Souren panted.

Larxene crawled away from Souren and propped herself against the tree. When she looked at Souren, she smiled evilly as her eyes glowed red.

"I'm the Legendary Pokémon Thundurus, and now…you are my slave," she smiled.

"Wha…but I thought Thundurus was male," Souren gasped.

"You thought wrong," she smirked evilly.

Souren tried to close his eyes, but Larxene's hold on him was firm. Soon, Souren was seized in a psychic hold and looked at Larxene.

"What can I do for you, Mistress?" Souren asked.

"Capture me, slave," Larxene replied.

Souren pulled out a Lust Ball and tossed it at Larxene, capturing her. When the capture was complete, Souren released her from the ball and she stood in front of him.

"Now, it's time to meet my sister. C'mon you hunk...children, you, too," Larxene purred.

Souren, along with Luna and Serenity, followed Larxene as she left the area. Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around Larxene's ankle.

"Wha…?" Larxene gasped.

"No…you…don't."

Larxene turned around and saw a panting Kauri on the ground with one of her tentacles. While Souren and Larxene 'fought', Serenity and Luna found Kauri and began dominating her, causing Kauri to have three orgasms.

"Ah…look here-an exhausted Giratina. And from the looks of it, you belong to another trainer," Larxene smiled.

"S…s…so?" Kauri gasped.

"Well, I don't need any interference from anyone, sooo…" Larxene purred.

Her eyes glowed red and her mindscape entered Kauri's.

"AHHH!" Kauri screamed.

After a minute, Kauri fainted from Larxene's attack.

"Oh…that hurts…" Larxene moaned, rubbing her temple, "but I don't have to worry about Giratina messing up my plans."

She turned to possessed Souren, Serenity, and Luna and smiled.

"Let's go meet my sister," Larxene purred, "We have a mission to do."

The group left the area and headed out towards the Village Bridge, to the last destination for Larxene and her sister-the Abundant Shrine.

**OSU! I finished…and it only took…1 ½ MONTHS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'm sorry for taking so long…and now I'm done. Don't worry…BlitzSarecus is back from his vacation! So…next chapter will be up Saturday!**

**Shade: Huff…you…**

**Me: Let's not fight. I have made my fans wait two months to post this chapter…**

**Shade: Alright, then. (Purring) C'mon over here, big boy.**

**Me: Getting lucky! Again!**


	47. Whirlwind Lust

**And I'm back for the next chapter of this filler arc of Sarecus' Pokémon Journey! Only one more chapter before the Junior Cup Arc and then-to the Unova League! So let's not dilly-dally anymore and let's go!**

Sarecus, Say'ri, Bruce, and Alex were running down Route 18 while two cyclones chased them down.

"Say'ri, use Searing Shot!" Sarecus yelled.

"Roxy, use Flamethrower!" Bruce yelled.

The Fire-Type Pokémon unleashed their attacks onto the cyclones and made them inferno tornadoes.

"Real smart, guys. Tank, use Sludge Bomb!" Alex said.

He released a Scolipede that shot three Sludge Bombs onto the fire cyclones, destroying them.

"Whew! That was close!" Sarecus said.

Suddenly, Say'ri slapped Sarecus hard, making him hit the ground.

"OW! Say'ri, did you need to slap me with a Fire Palm?" Sarecus cried.

"So? You did something stupid!" Say'ri yelled.

Bruce laughed at Sarecus' predicament until he heard growling behind him.

"Huh?" Bruce said.

He turned around and saw Roxy's fur bristled as she roared into the sky.

"Whoa! Roxy, what the hell?" Bruce yelled, clutching his ears.

"Not bad…now try to beat this!"

Everyone turned around and saw a huge cyclone closing on them.

"Not this time! Say'ri, use Psychic!" Sarecus growled.

Say'ri's eyes glowed pink as an aura surrounded the cyclone and dispersed it.

"Done! Now who did that?!" Say'ri growled.

Suddenly, four cyclones appeared and boxed them in and one cyclone came down and dispersed. In the place of the cyclone was a green, slightly muscular creature that floated in the air with a long tail that hovered over the creature's head.

"Who or what are you?" Sarecus asked.

Say'ri growled as she looked at the creature's smug face.

"Syrene, you bitch!" Say'ri shouted.

Syrene laughter sang in the air as she looked at the trapped prey.

"Ah, Say'ri. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Syrene said.

"Whatever. Why are you using your cyclones on us?" Say'ri asked.

"Because I wanted to have some fun," Syrene shrugged.

"That wasn't fun!" Say'ri growled.

"Well, it was fun for me," Syrene shrugged.

"You…you!" Say'ri growled.

"Me what...my darling Say'ri?" Syrene said, "And what are you three looking at?"

Sarecus, Bruce, and Alex were staring at Syrene with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Well, what is it?" Syrene asked.

"You…You're a GIRL?!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Uh, yeah! It wasn't obvious?" Syrene asked.

The three boys shook their heads, earning a face-palm from both girls.

"Ugh. You three are pathetic," Say'ri groaned.

After their initial shock, Sarecus' eyes narrowed at Syrene as a scowl formed on his face.

"What the hell were you attacking us?" Sarecus growled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Syrene purred.

She then winked at Sarecus as she licked her lips, earning a surprised look from him.

"So…uh…how long were you tailing us?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmm…about two hours ago…" Syrene said.

"Must've been when we found about Say'ri's incredible power," Bruce said.

"Let's think back a few…" Alex suggested.

_(Flashback-Two Hours ago)_

_After Sarecus calmed Say'ri down, Alex, Bruce, and Sarecus continued down Route 18. Soon, the group reached the middle of the route where a broken wedge was lying at. _

_"Huh?" Sarecus asked. _

_"Looks like a wedge to seal something up," Alex explained. _

_As they talked, Bruce felt a gust of wind slam into his back, sprawling him on the ground._

_ "Ow! What the hell?" Bruce groaned. _

_"Bruce, what are you doing on the ground?" Alex asked. _

_"It's the wind, man," Bruce said. _

_"What in the world are you talking about?" Alex asked. _

_S__uddenly, Alex and Sarecus were pushed to the ground by the wind. _

_"Argh! What was that about?" Sarecus groaned. _

_As the wind whistled by them, Sarecus thought he heard giggling in the wind. _

_"Huh?" Sarecus asked. _

_"Don't know. But It sounds like someone's laughing at us," Alex groaned. _

_Suddenly, a cyclone appeared right behind them. _

_"Whoa! Say'ri, use Shadow Ball!" Sarecus commanded. _

_Say'ri created a glob of dark energy and launched it at the cyclone. The attack connected with the tornado and exploded, taking the cyclone with it. _

_"Whew!" Sarecus breathed. _

_However, the respite didn't last long because two more cyclones appeared in the first cyclone's place. _

_"Oh…" Sarecus began._

_ "…Shit," Alex finished. _

_The group began rushing forward as the two cyclones chased them…_

_(Flashback ends…)_

"Ah…that makes sense," Sarecus said.

"Of course it does, cutie," Syrene purred, causing Sarecus to blush.

"So…what is it that you want?" Bruce asked.

Syrene looked at Bruce as she pointed at Say'ri, grinning widely. "

Say'ri? No way!" Sarecus growled.

"Oh and why not?" Syrene pouted.

"Because I say so," Sarecus said.

"Huh. You're very brave to stand up against me," Syrene growled.

Sarecus eyed Syrene as he reached for another Pokémon.

"Guys, leave this to me," Sarecus said.

"No way! You can't fight that Pokémon by yourself," Alex argued.

"I know. But if we don't create distance from her, we won't get nowhere," Sarecus reasoned.

"But-" Alex began.

"Alex's right-we can help," Bruce added.

"If you want to help, take Say'ri and create some distance-now," Sarecus said.

Bruce wanted to argue against Sarecus' stand, but after seeing Sarecus' steely gaze; he said nothing else as he grabbed Say'ri and rushing out the area with Alex behind him. However, after gaining a few feet from the area, Bruce released Roxy from her Pokéball.

"Keep an eye on Sarecus for me, 'kay?" Bruce asked.

"Y-y-yes!" she cried enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Bruce smiled.

Roxy rushed back to where Sarecus was facing against Syrene.

"Well, I see you're wasting my time," Syrene breathed, "But I will get what I came for."

"We'll see if you can get past me!" Sarecus said.

"So, you think you can beat me, the Legendary Tornadus?!" Syrene growled.

"Hmph! Kiana, time to battle!" Sarecus commanded.

Sarecus released the energetic Lopunny from her capsule, in which she took a battle stance.

"Hmph! That's all you got?" Syrene laughed.

"Let's see…Kiana, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus laughed.

Kiana jumped into the air as she blasted a beam of frigid energy at Syrene.

"Smart…but no luck," Syrene shrugged.

She began glowing in a white light as she dodged Kiana's attack.

"Huh?" Sarecus gasped.

Soon, Syrene stopped glowing as she transform into her Theian Forme and smiled.

"Hm…try beating me in my powerful form!" Syrene giggled.

Syrene whipped up a Hurricane and aimed it at Kiana.

"Kiana, use Ice Beam again!" Sarecus commanded.

Kiana nodded and blast the Hurricane with icy energy, slowing it down to a gentle breeze.

"Wha…? Impossible!" Syrene gasped.

"Oh, yeah!" Sarecus cheered, "Now, bring her down with Hi Jump Kick!"

Kiana hopped up into the air in front of Syrene with her right leg glowing red.

"Going down," Kiana smiled.

Soon, Kiana slammed her leg onto Syrene and bring her down to the ground, smashing her to the ground.

"Good job," Sarecus said.

Kiana flipped towards Sarecus and cuddled him.

"Oh, thanks! Now…what's my reward?" Kiana purred.

"Oh…uh…hehe…" Sarecus replied.

Soon, the two exited their lovey-dovey state and focused onto the injured Syrene, who was climbing out of the rubble.

"Haa…haa…looks like I'm going all in," Syrene smiled.

Suddenly, she began glowing a bright violet, blinding Sarecus and Kiana.

"Ahh…what the hell?" Sarecus groaned.

Soon, the glow faded away, leaving behind Syrene in a different Forme. She now was more humanoid than before, now standing at 5'7" (2 inches taller than Sarecus). Her wings were now on her back and smaller than before, her long feathers on her face were now purple hair highlights in her smoky white hair, her arms (w/o wings) were human-looking, her tail was wrapped around her waist, and her C-cup breasts were now noticeable.

"Whoa…what form is that?" Sarecus asked.

"Huh? Oh, this. It just my anthro form," Syrene purred.

She strutted toward Sarecus before Kiana got in front of Sarecus with her arms thrust to the side.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Syrene asked.

"You're not getting any-" Kiana began before Syrene kissed her.

Sarecus stood there, his mouth gaping as she saw the two pokemon make out. When the need to breathe came, both pokemon released each other and smiled.

"You're lips are addicting," Kiana purred.

"Yours, too," Syrene smiled.

The two girls turned their attention onto Sarecus, who was on the ground, sitting Indian Style, covering his hard-on.

"Oh, my. That looks painful. Want help relieving it?" Syrene purred.

Before Sarecus could answer, Syrene snapped her fingers and Sarecus' clothes were now folded on the ground beside him, leaving him in all his natural glory.

"Whoa!" Sarecus gasped.

Syrene looked at Sarecus with a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh, what's wrong, darling? Puberty too much for you?" Syrene taunted.

"No!" Sarecus replied.

He quickly leaped from his position and tackled Syrene to the ground, pinning her.

"Not bad…but…" Syrene began.

She then rolled herself and Sarecus over so that she was on top of him.

"…I'm better," she finished.

She then glided down Sarecus' body until her nose were inches away from his raging hard-on.

"Time for a taste," Syrene purred.

Syrene then engulfed his member, causing Sarecus to breathe deeply.

"Damn it…" Sarecus groaned, "Kiana…help me."

Kiana smiled as she got behind Syrene and stroked her tail.

"Ahh…go on, darling. Have a taste," Syrene moaned.

"Thanks," Kiana purred.

She stuck her tongue out and probe Syrene's pussy, earning a gasp from the Tornadus Pokémorph.

"Yes…go deeper," Syrene moaned.

She then returned to her task of sucking Sarecus more as she massaged one of her breasts. Sarecus gripped Syrene's head as he thrust into her mouth, gaining more pleasure. Soon, Sarecus felt the need for release and he signaled it by thrusting faster into Syrene's mouth.

"Cum…cum in my mouth," Syrene moaned.

After she said that, Sarecus pushed her face down one more time as gushes of his white cream entered her throat. Syrene moaned onto his member as Kiana sped up her ministrations onto Syrene. When Kiana jabbed one finger into Syrene's unsuspecting asshole, Syrene went rigid as her body became upright.

"I'm CUMMING!" she screamed.

She released her juices into Kiana's mouth, who drank all of it. When her orgasm died down, Syrene tackled Sarecus to the ground and straddled him.

"Now…I didn't want to..but you forced my hand," Syrene purred.

"What?" Sarecus asked.

Syrene answered him by letting gravity takes its toll as she dropped onto Sarecus, quickly engulfing his member.

"Ahh…it's throbbing inside me," she moaned.

Sarecus grabbed her hips as he began thrusting into her sopping cunt.

"Yeah…give it to me," Syrene purred.

Suddenly, Sarecus' face was covered by Kiana, placing her cunt in the vicinity of his mouth.

"C'mon…stick your tongue in me," she moaned.

Sarecus obliged and began pleasuring both females to the best of his ability. The two girls were so lust driven that they leaned forward and locked lips with each other.

"Mmmm…" Syrene moaned.

When the girls separate, Kiana massaged Syrene's breasts.

"You're so sexy," Kiana purred.

"Same for you…" Syrene breathed.

Soon, the need to release came, so everyone began speeding up.

"Oh, Arceus…I'm about to cum…" Syrene moaned.

"…Me too…" Kiana purred.

Sarecus sped up his actions, making both girls moan loudly to Lady Arceus herself.

"I'M CUMMMING!" the girls screamed.

Kiana and Syrene drenched Sarecus in their juices as Sarecus released his thick cream inside of Syrene.

"Wow…there's so much cum going in," Syrene purred.

"Haa…haa…How's that?" Sarecus breathed.

Suddenly, Syrene kissed Sarecus deeply as she held him down on the ground. When she was finished, she got off of Sarecus and smiled.

"Get up," Syrene purred.

"Yes, Mistress," Sarecus droned.

He, along with Kiana, got off the ground and looked at Syrene.

"Well, I was going to get Say'ri for some past stuff…but now let's go have some fun!" Syrene cheered.

The trio left the area and headed towards the Abundant Shrine. Unknowing to them, Roxy appeared from one of the bushes with lidded eyes and a smile.

_That was good… _

She then shook her head and got her thoughts together.

"Right! I gotta tell Bruce what just happen!" She yipped.

Roxy began running back to her master to tell the rest what befall Sarecus.

**Whew…that took long… However, I'm getting ready for the final chapter of this arc of this story. Next time: Bruce, Alex and Say'ri find the Abundant Shrine and meet Landorus. Here's a little preview:**

"**Um, Landorus…do you know about Tornadus and Thundurus?"**

"**Yes…they're my daughters…"**

"**WHAT?! Your daughters?!"**

**BlitzSarecus is blasting away!**

**P.S.: If you have an idea for this part or for the rest of the story, please review. I'm not accepting anymore OC's due to the fact that i have enough to put in the story.**


	48. Family Problems-with Announcement!

**And I'm back for the final part of this arc! I really don't have to go into details on the history of the past two chapters…so here we go!**

***Note: There's a big announcement at the end.**

Alex, Bruce and Say'ri were in Black City, relaxing in the Battle Central Tower. However, it's been four hours since they left Sarecus with Syrene, the rogue Tornadus.

"Man…I wonder what's taking Sarecus so long to catch up to us," Bruce said.

"Hmm…you don't think…" Alex trailed.

"That bitch!" Say'ri roared.

The trio rushed out of the tower and entered Route 18 and reached Undella Town at midday.

"Whew…that was tiring," Bruce panted.

"You're…not kidding," Alex panted.

Say'ri floated down and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you guys are tired already?" Say'ri asked.

Alex and Bruce glared at her as they caught their second breath.

"Excuse me, Miss Say'ri! We're not Legendary Pokémon, ya know," Bruce snapped.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was dealing with two lightweights," Say'ri replied.

Alex got between Bruce and Say'ri and stopped their arguing.

"Let's save our energy for finding Sarecus, ok?" Alex said.

"Oh, ok! Just don't hold me back!" Say'ri growled.

Bruce was about to make a statement until a ball of red and yellow fur tackled him down to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" Bruce yelled.

Suddenly, he was assaulted by licks and kisses around his face.

"Roxy! Ok, ok, ok!" Bruce laughed.

Roxy backed off of him and smiled at him.

"Hiya, Bruce!" Roxy yipped.

"Hey, Roxie. So, did you get any Intel?" Bruce asked.

"Intel?" Roxy questioned.

"You know…what happened to Sarecus?" Bruce asked.

"Oh! Well, that lady had him and Kiana following her," Roxy replied.

"What? How is that possible?" Alex asked.

"Um…I believe she did it when she had sex with them," Roxy shrugged.

Alex and Bruce cringed when they felt intense heat on their backs.

"She…did…WHAT?!" Say'ri roared.

Her body glowed in white fire red as she created a powerful Flame Rasengan in the air.

"Cool down, Say'ri! Julia, use Deep Freeze!" Bruce yelled.

He released Julia, who instantly froze the area, including Inferno Say'ri, encasing them in thick ice.

"Whew…that was close," Bruce breathed. However, the ice began melting super fast.

"Uh-oh! Aqua, use Surf!" Alex shouted.

He released an Azumarill who shot out a plume of water onto the ice sculpture that is Say'ri and melted the heated ice.

"Alright, Aqua-that's enough," Alex said.

"Okay," she replied.

She stopped her flow of water onto the sculpture, which was now a puddle with a wet Victini in the middle of it.

"Haa…thank you," she panted, "But, if you _ever _do that again…you will feel my wrath."

"Ok, Queen Say'ri," Alex responded sarcastically.

He turned to Bruce and Roxy, who were holding in their laughter.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Well…you were almost burned to a crisp," Bruce stifled.

"Well…" Alex began.

"Save it, buddy. Let's just go the Abundant Shrine," Bruce replied.

"Abundant Shrine? Where's that?" Alex asked.

"Right back where we came from," Bruce replied.

"WHAT?!" Alex yelled.

"Well, yeah. We were in a rush!" Bruce replied.

"Alright. Let's just rest here for the night," Alex said.

"Ok. Return, Ro-" Bruce began before getting tackled by Roxy.

"No!" she cried, "I don't wanna go back in that capsule!"

"Ok! You don't have to go back," Bruce sighed.

The group entered the Pokécenter and spends the night there.

_Next day…._

"Well, here's the waterfall leading to the Abundant Shrine," Bruce said.

The group was looking up at the majestic waterfall leading up to the Abundant Shrine.

"Alright. Aqua, come on out!" Alex said.

Alex released Aqua from her Pokéball and she smiled at him.

"What's up, Alex?" she asked.

"Use Waterfall," Alex commanded.

Aqua nodded and, after swimming to the base of the waterfall, rode it up with Alex hanging onto her body. When Alex reached the top, he saw Bruce already to the top.

"How in the hell?!" Alex asked.

"Raya climbed this mountain," Bruce smiled.

"…cheater…" Alex muttered.

The duo then dropped down to the gateway to the shrine.

"Time to enter the shrine," Bruce said.

"Right," Alex responded.

They walked into the shrub and entered the Abundant Shrine.

"Wow," Bruce awed.

The Abundant Shrine looked like a hidden paradise hidden from the world. Children were running around with Pokémon while farmers tended to their fields. A nice, clear lake was on the side next to them.

"So…what do we do now?" Bruce asked.

"Let's ask one of these farmers," Alex suggested.

The two walked toward the closest farmer next to them and asked about the shrine.

"Well, it's dedicated towards Landorus, the Abundance Pokémon," the farmer explained.

"Huh…so why is that?" Alex asked.

"Well, years back, two Pokémon, Tornadus and Thundurus, used to destroy everything in their path. So, Landorus battled then and, after defeating them, he sealed them into two shrines: Ventus Shrine and Volt Shrine," the farmer explained.

"Huh…and where are the placements of these shrines?" Bruce asked.

"One near Opelucid City-Route 9 and the other next to the Village Bridge," he replied.

Alex's eyes widen when he heard about the second shrine's position.

_Next to the Village Bridge? That means…_

_(Flashback)_

"_Huh…look at this," Alex said._

_ The group looked and saw a broken wedge in the shape of crystallized wind. _

_"What is it?" Sarecus asked._

_ "Looks like a wedge," Bruce replied. _

_"But for what?" Alex questioned._

_ As he held the wedge, the group felt a powerful gust blowing from behind them…_

_(Flashback ends…)_

"Uh…thank you, kind sir. Can we look at the shrine?" Alex asked.

"Of course," the farmer smiled.

"Namaste," Bruce replied.

The duo ran up the area to the Abundant Shrine.

"Well…even if Tornadus was released, that doesn't mean the world is in danger," Bruce shrugged.

Suddenly, Bruce's XV2 rang, which he answered.

"Hello?" Bruce asked. "Hey! It's Skyla and Ayane here," Skyla answered.

"Oh! What's wrong? You sound stressed," Bruce replied.

"Souren was possessed by Thundurus!" Ayane shouted.

"What?!" Bruce asked.

"Yeah! Kauri tried to stop her, but was tired out due to that bitch's tricks," Ayane growled.

"Okay…so where are they…oh…" Bruce said.

"What?" Ayane asked.

"Never mind. How long will it be before you get to the Abundant Shrine?" Bruce asked.

"About an hour…we have to wait for Kauri to be at full strength," Ayane explained.

"Ok. We'll be here then," Bruce replied.

After hanging up, Bruce looked at Alex, smiling.

"Looks like Souren is controlled by Thundurus," Bruce said.

"So we do need Landorus to fix this," Alex breathed.

"Yeah...let's hit the shrine," Bruce said.

The trio ran up to the main shrine, where three kids were playing around.

"Hey, kids. Is this the shrine to summon Landorus?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! The Abundance Pokémon can be summoned!" one chimed.

"Only if the two bad Pokémon threaten Unova again!" another one sang.

Alex, Bruce, and Say'ri chuckled as the kids sang the folksong.

"That was good," Alex smiled.

"Thanks. See ya!" the children sang.

After the three children left, Bruce and Alex looked at the shrine.

"So…how do we summon Landorus?" Alex asked.

"Hmm…Say'ri can call him," Bruce said.

Say'ri jumped up and knocked Bruce in his head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" Bruce yelled.

"Don't be yelling any legendary secrets, dummy!" she shouted.

"Ok! Let's stop yelling. Say'ri, if you please?" Alex said.

"Ok," she breathed.

Say'ri closed her eyes as she focused her energy onto summoning Landorus. Suddenly, a gate of swirling energy appeared above the shrine.

"WHO SUMMONED ME?!" a voice roared.

Soon, something appeared out of the gate. The creature that exited the gate was similar to Tornadus, except having brown skin and having a square hair-do with a bulky tail.

"Whoa! It's Landorus!" Bruce exclaimed.

Landorus looked at Alex and Bruce, and then saw Say'ri.

"Really? Of all people, it's you Say'ri!" Landorus scoffed.

"Oh, shut up, Lexeaus!" Say'ri argued.

"Why you little…" Lexeaus growled.

"Yo! Stop!" Bruce yelled.

The Legendary Pokémon stopped arguing and looked at Bruce.

"And…who are you?" Lexeaus asked.

Bruce stared down the Pokémon as he reached for one of his Pokéballs.

"My name is Bruce Collum…and this is my friend, Alex," Bruce said, "And we need your help."

Lexeaus looked at them with worry in his eyes.

"Why is that?" Lexeaus asked.

"Do you know Tornadus and Thundurus?" Alex asked.

"Yes…they're…my daughters," Lexeaus replied.

"…" Bruce said.

"…" Alex replied.

"Um...guys? Are you ok?" Say'ri asked.

"Yeah…" Bruce said.

"But one question," Alex added.

"And what's that?" Say'ri asked.

"WHAT?! THEY'RE...YOUR...DAUGHTERS?!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Yes…" Lexeaus replied.

"And you, why didn't you tell us?" Bruce asked.

"Because…Syrene would rat out my sister," Say'ri said.

"You… have a sister?" Bruce asked.

"Yes…that little rat."

Everyone turned around and saw Syrene and Larxene appeared, along with a possessed Sarecus, Souren, and Luna.

"You two!" Bruce growled.

"Well…isn't it that lusty Arcanine's trainer?" Syrene smiled.

"Huh? Wait…you knew Roxy was watching you?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah…and I must say…she enjoyed the show…he he," Syrene giggled.

"Alright, sister. Stop teasing them. Hello, Father!" Larxene said.

Lexeaus looked at his daughter with a stern look.

"I know what you want...you won't have it…not as long as I breathe," Lexeaus growled.

"We'll see…" Syrene smiled, "Slave, attack!"

"Yes, Mistress. Kiana, let's fight!" Controlled Sarecus droned.

He threw a Pokéball in the air and released Controlled Kiana.

"Kiana, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus commanded.

Kiana shot a ray of frigid energy at Lexeaus.

"Not this time! Saphira, use Dragon Pulse!"

Suddenly, a Haxorus appeared and blocked the Ice Beam with a powerful pulse of energy.

"Wow!" Bruce smiled.

"That's not good enough to stop us! Slave, attack!" Larxene roared.

"Right…Serenity, go!" Souren said, "Use Frost Fang!"

Souren released his Luxray onto the field and began rushing forward with frost covered fangs.

"C'mon, Raya. Use Draco Meteor!" Bruce commanded.

Raya unleashed a blast of energy into the air, which split up into 13 meteors that rained down onto the whole area.

"Bruce! Be careful!" Alex yelled.

"Hmph. Syrene, use Hurricane!" Sarecus commanded.

"Larxene, use Electro Ball and fuse it with Hurricane!" Souren yelled.

Syrene whipped up a large cyclone and launched it at Lexeaus, Raya, and Saphira while Larxene launched an Electro Ball into the cyclone, creating a charged tornado heading to the group.

"Hmph! That won't stop me!" Lexeaus roared.

Lexeaus created a powerful Rock Slide that dissipated the tornado.

"No way!" Larxene cried.

"Now, it's time to punish you two!" Lexeaus said.

He opened the shrine, revealing the prize of the two girls: the Reveal Glass. The item began glowing as three beams of light energy hit Larxene, Syrene, and Lexeaus.

"Mistress!" Sarecus yelled.

When the light dissipated, Larxene, Syrene, and Lexeaus were transformed into their Therian Formes. Lexeaus transformed into a lion with menacing eyes, longer tail, and a feline body (I get it! My description needs work!). Syrene and Larxene also changed into their Therian Formes and they were happy.

"Yes! Now we can cause terror!" Larxene roared.

"We…are in trouble," Bruce said.

Suddenly, a black hole appeared in the air and Ayane, Skyla, and Kauri came out of the portal.

"What?!" Larxene yelled.

"Hey! We're here!" Ayane cheered.

"No way…I thought I knocked you out!" Larxene said.

"You did…but I'm strong enough to wake up!" Kauri gloated.

"…no way…" Larxene whimpered.

"Let's go! Kauri, use Aura Sphere!" Ayane commanded.

"Saphira, use Dragon Pulse!" Alex smiled.

"Raya, use Dragon Soul!" Bruce yelled.

"Let's go Carly! Use Hydro Pump!" Skyla yelled.

Skyla released her Dewott and the four Pokémon unleashed their attacks onto their opponents.

"No!" Larxene screamed.

The attacks caused an explosion that knocked out Sarecus, Souren, Serenity, Luna, and Kiana, while Syrene and Larxene barely fainted.

"Now…it's time to seal you away!" Lexeaus roared.

Even though she was weakened, Larxene mustered up the strength to laugh at her father.

"What's so funny?" Lexeaus asked.

"You…believed that…we wouldn't figure out a way so you couldn't seal us?" she panted.

"You mean…" Lexeaus said.

"Yes! We bonded with these trainers!" Larxene smiled.

"Damn it!" Lexeaus growled.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

Say'ri growled as she looked at Syrene, menace in her eyes.

"You bitch…" she seethed, "You mated with my mate?!"

"Uh, yeah!" she laughed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Say'ri roared.

Before she could, Bruce returned her into her Pokéball, earning a questioning look by Alex.

"What? You didn't think Sarecus wouldn't give me Say'ri without her Pokéball?" Bruce asked.

"True…" Alex answered. Soon, Sarecus and Souren gained consciousness and looked around.

"Uh…where are we?" Sarecus asked.

"The Abundant Shrine, my friend," Alex smiled.

"Ok…here's a better question…how in the Helioptile did we get here?" Souren asked. (**Don't judge me! I wanted to do this pun! Horrible…right?) **

"Well, it's because of us."

Sarecus and Souren looked at the now Pokémorph Larxene and Syrene and immediately tackled them to the ground.

"It was you!" Sarecus roared.

"You controlled us!" Souren yelled.

"We know, and we're sorry!" Syrene cowered.

"Same here," Larxene whimpered.

"Well…I just got one thing to say…" Sarecus growled.

Syrene cowered as Sarecus' face loomed closer to hers.

"Please don't-Mmph," Syrene cried.

When she looked, she was lip-locked with Sarecus. When Sarecus separated from Syrene, he smiled at her, earning a lot of face palms from the group.

"Sarecus, you are too forgiving," Alex said.

"So? Doesn't mean she's getting away scot free," Sarecus said.

After dusting themselves off, Sarecus and Souren returned their Pokémon and stood in front of Lexeaus.

"Despite the fact that you tamed my daughters, I'm still not convinced they've completely change," Lexeaus said,

"So…I will accompany you." "Sure…but with whom?" Sarecus asked.

"Me," Bruce said.

"Fair enough," everyone said.

Bruce threw a Pokéball at Lexeaus, who immediately was captured. After everything was settled, everyone left the Abundant Shrine and headed toward Undella Town.

"Now what?" Alex asked.

"Now…it's time for the Pokémon Junior Cup!" Sarecus cheered.

Everyone was excited to get ready for training for the Junior Cup…leading to the Unova League!

**Whew! That took forever to write, but I have a reason why. My laptop needs a new battery and keeping it plugged up gets tiring after a while. Another thing would be my new used car. Since it's used, it needs time to fix! But now everything's good now…so next chapter will be a Review Chapter so everyone can see all the ****new ****Pokémon everyone has, as well as updated attacks, Abilities, and Special Moves. This will take at least three weeks, as I will be using my new Pokédex 3D Pro to add attacks and abilities. During the time, I will work on the Junior Cup Arc of the story, so when **_**It's Review Time-Again**_** is posted, so will **_**Junior Cup: A New Battle Style, Junior Cup: Semifinals Begin, & Junior Cup: Finale. **_**Afterwards, we'll have a filler chapter, 4 chapters covering the Unova League, and 5 Chapters covering the end of the story. After that, there'll be a sequel called **_**Team Plasma's Revenge-**_**10 chapters ONLY!**

**Now, a Sarecus Announcement: October 12, 2013 is the release date for **_**Pokémon X & Y. **_**That will be the date for my new story based off the Kalos Region-**_**Sarecus' New Journey. **_**Now, I will need OCs for this, but I have a different way of doing it. If you guessed Wi-Fi Battling, you're right. After three weeks of the game's release (or so), I will issue the challenge to battle anyone. The challenge will be reposted in the first chapter of **_**Sarecus' New Journey.**_** Win or lose, your OC will be added, either a character or a cameo appearance. If you're interested, send me your Friend Code (Aren't we all friends?) and get ready to battle. I know the announcement is early...but it's for anyone who issued an OC earlier and those in the future. This goes for anyone's OC already added. I just want to face your OC in real life so I know how to write and picture it. So get ready for October!**

**More info in the review chapter…**

**BlitzSarecus is waiting to battle!**


	49. It's Review Time-With Announcement!

**Wow…Look at how far we are from the start of **_**Sarecus' Journey…**_**so nostalgic…**

**Shade: Sure is…**

**Sasha: What a lovely journey...**

**Tana: Can't we all just get to the point?**

**Me: Right, right…This chapter is a Review Chapter!**

**Sarecus, Alex, Bruce, Ryan: It's about time!**

**Me: Sheesh…Testy, testy…**

**Lucretia: So…what's this Review Chapter gonna contained?**

**Me: This Review Chapter will contain the new Pokémon Sarecus and the gang captured since the previous review. Also…I'm going to add a little something extra to this review…so look out for it! Here we go!-I won't add previous information from the previous **_**It's Review Time! **_**Instead, this will contain new information besides the new Pokémon the characters caught!**

**Sarecus Ottomachi**

**Unique Characteristic: **Long silver-grey hair, has a scar shaped like an 'X' on his left hand

**Added Bio: **Sarecus has grown stronger with every battle he has entered. After meeting up with his brother, Xentus, in Driftveil City, he now vows to surpass his brother in all areas.

**New Relationships: **Bianca (girlfriend), Alex (friend/rival)

**New Pokémon**

**Grace**

**Species: Gardevoir**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Telepathy**

**Hidden Ability: Lustfaire**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Unique Features: Has dark blue hair instead of the traditional green**

**Move set: Thunderbolt-Calm Mind-Psychic-Shadow Ball**

**Special Moves: Psyshock-Shadow Blast**

**Info: **Grace was abandoned by Harmony, her previous trainer, and was left at the Day Care. After Sarecus added her to his team, she showed her skill of battling and was able to face Harmony-which led to forgiveness…the slutty kind.

**Light**

**Species: Eelektrik-Eelektross**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Hidden Ability: Sniper Shot (perfect Accuracy)**

**Bust: C-cup (Pokémorph form)**

**Move set: Zap Cannon-Flamethrower-Aqua Tail-Dragon Claw (Eelektross)**

**Special Moves: Inferno Wheel-Pyro Cannon-Dragon Slash**

**Info: **Light was a Tynamo what was abused by two Plasma Grunts and was rescued by Sarecus in Chargestone Cave. After facing her abusers and evolving, she has gained confidence to battle with all she got. As a gift, Sarecus gave her a Thunderstone shard on a necklace-which led to her final evolution.

**Viriza**

**Species: Virizion**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Justified**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Scent**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move set: Sacred Sword-Aerial Ace-Stone Edge-Leaf Blade**

**Special Moves: Omi-slash-Gigaslash-Smashing Blade**

**Info: **One of the Sword of Justice, Viriza is the Guardian of Pinwheel Forest. However, she got bored of her duty and went to find a playmate-which is the Legendary Raikou. Now, after joining Sarecus' team, she has proven to be an all-star fighter-when she's not flirting with Sarecus.

**Zola**

**Species: Raikou**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Pressure**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Overdrive**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move set: Zap Cannon-Aura Sphere-ExtremeSpeed-Hone Claws**

**Special Moves: Aura Cannon-Volt Blast-Aura Smash**

**Info: **Zola is a Legendary Pokémon who left her stomping grounds of Johto and resided with Viriza. After joining Sarecus' team, she becomes one of Sarecus' top strikers and stays by his side.

**Samantha**

**Species: Nidoqueen**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Sheer Force**

**Hidden Ability: Bonded Love**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move set: Earthquake-Surf-Superpower-Outrage**

**Special Moves: Toxic Water, Ultrapower (Superpower + Outrage)**

**Info: **Samantha was a gift from Xentus to Sarecus in exchange to train Nina. When 'battling' Viriza and Zola, she dug in his pocket and came into contact with a Moon Stone, evolving her into Nidoqueen. She is a tank in battle, dishing damage and well as receiving it. She lusts after Sarecus more than Zola herself. 

**Kairyu**

**Species: Dragonite**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Multiscale**

**Hidden Ability: Lethality**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Unique Feature: has light pink skin**

**Move set: ExtremeSpeed-Ice Beam-Dragon Soul-Hurricane**

**Special Move: Hyper Hurricane, Dragon Blast**

**Info: **A Dragonite with an attitude, Kairyu is a powerful Pokémon on the team. After being 'punished' for her attack on the Dragon Village, she has matured…for the sake of her daughter, Raya.

**Mystic**

**Species: Oshawott-Samurott**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Hidden Ability: **

**Bust: C+-cup**

**Move set: Razor Shell-Hydro Cannon-Ice Beam-Air Slash**

**Special Move: Wind Slash-Freeze Slash-Shadow Strike**

**Info: **Mystic has changed since the revenge plan. Now, after her evolution, she becomes a water powerhouse on the team. Not only that, she now wants Sarecus to herself…as well as Shade.

**Syrene**

**Species: Tornadus**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Defiant**

**Therian Ability: Regenerator**

**Hidden Ability: Paragon (increases stats after each battle)**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move set: Hurricane-Focus Blast-Shadow Ball-Tailwind**

**Special Moves: Shadow Hurricane, Shadow Blast, Wind Blast**

**Info: **Syrene is a sassy Tornadus who controlled Sarecus and Kiana in order to face her father. After failing, she was forgiven by Sarecus-after getting some "tough love". She is Sarecus' second Flying –Type and is a tough one at that.

**Say'ri**

**Species: Victini**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Victory Star**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Overdrive**

**Bust: C-cup**

**Move set: V-Create-Searing Shot-Psychic-Shadow Ball**

**Special Moves: V-Blast, Psy Shot, Searing Ball**

**Info: **Say'ri is one rude, prissy Pokémon who is always demanding special treatment. Sarecus tames her once in the while-until she wants more. And what Say'ri wants…you understand the rest…

**Aversa**

**Species: Mew**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Pressure**

**Hidden Ability: Omitype (becomes any type)**

**Bust: C-cup**

**Move-set: Omi-Blast (changes with Omi-Type), Aura Sphere, Flamethower, Dark Pulse**

**Special Moves: Omi-Pulse, Aura Cannon, Aura Flame**

**Bio: **Aversa is obtained after the events of the Junior Cup, but is anything less than a slacker. Her most interesting thing about her is that she rather play than battle. And if Sarecus doesn't give her what she wants…well, Sarecus will be in serious trouble.

**Souren Takanio**

**Unique Characteristic: **Red hair with white highlights

**Added Bio: **Sarecus' best friend and rival, Souren has grown from being hot-headed to a more serious trainer. However, he stills have his moments when he acts without thinking.

**New Relationships: **Skyla Kino & Ayane (girlfriends)**, **Alex (friend/rival), Xentus (Rival)

**New Pokémon**

**Maylene**

**Species: Fraxure-Haxorus**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Rivalry**

**Hidden Ability: Soul Drive (Increases a S**ame **T**ype **A**ttack **B**onus** by 10)**

**Bust: C+**

**Move set: Draco Meteor-Outrage-Skull Bash-Dragon Soul (Haxorus)**

**Special Moves: Meteor Smash, Dragon Dash, Meteor Bash**

**Info: **Maylene was an Axew he healed while in the Mistralton Cave. Even though she didn't trust him on the first encounter, Souren has now grown on her-leaning towards her affection for him.

**Xehanort**

**Species: Cobalion**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Justified**

**Hidden Ability: Swordfaire (Boosts Sacred Sword to max. strength)**

**Move set: Volt Switch-Iron Head-Scared Sword-Sword Dance**

**Special Move: Gigaslash-Omislash**

**Info: **Xehanort, the leader of the Swords of Justice, joined Souren after Souren proved his strength. Now, he's one of the powerhouses on Souren's team, but still becomes a little humorous due to Souren's attitude rubbing off on him.

**Serenity**

**Species: Luxray**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Hidden Ability: Volt Drive**

**Move set: Volt Tackle-Ice Fang-Thunder Fang-Fire Fang**

**Special Moves: Volt Fang-Frost Fang-Inferno Fang- Spiral Tackle (fusion of all three Fangs)**

**Info: **Serenity was a Shinx who hatched in Chargestone Cave, leading to her discolored fur. Thanks to Skyla and Ayane, she becomes Souren's new playmate-if you get my drift. However, the main gag is that Serenity always calls Souren 'Dad'-even during playtime… (That's just weird…)

**Rin**

**Species: Mewtwo**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Pressure**

**Hidden Ability: Final Drive (Boost all stats to the limit (beyond max).)**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move set: Aura Sphere-Shadow Ball-Psystrike-Drain Punch**

**Special Moves: Shadow Blast, Aura Strike, Drain Drive**

**Info: **A timid and humble Mewtwo, Rin is a kindred spirit who tries to uplift everyone. However, like all Legendaries…she has her anger points…especially when Souren does other females…

**Pearl**

**Species: Weavile**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Pickpocket**

**Hidden Ability: Fist breaker (increases attack/evasion when facing a Fighting-Type)**

**Bust: C-cup**

**Move set: Blizzard Edge-Focus Blast-Dark Pulse-Beat Up**

**Special Moves: Ice Barrage, Freeze, Ice Smash**

**Info: **Pearl is a happy-go-lucky Weavile who's always happy to be around Souren and her friends. She is a dangerous Ice-Type and has proven to be a valuable asset in Souren's team.

**Larxene**

**Species: Thundurus**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Defiant**

**Therian Ability: Volt Absorb**

**Hidden Ability: Shock Boost **

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move set: Discharge-Sky Drop-Drain Punch-Shadow Ball**

**Special Moves: Voltage Smash, Lightning Rush, Shadow Rush**

**Info: **Larxene is a dominating Thundurus with an attitude problem. She controlled Souren in order to steal her father's precious treasure: the Reveal Glass. She is a versatile battler and lover, especially with Souren personally.

**Bruce Collum**

**Added Bio: **Bruce returns to journey with Sarecus after the Type Battle in Icirrus City. He tries his best to become even stronger than before, in so he can face his friends.

**Unique Characteristic: **Wears a mysterious necklace that contains a fire Adamant jewel.

**New Relationship: **Alex (friend/rival), Iris (girlfriend)

**New Pokémon**

**Roxy  
>Species: Growlithe-Arcanine<strong>

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Justified**

**Hidden Ability: Inferno Point (increases Attack each time she gets hit)**

**Move set: Flare Blitz-ExtremeSpeed-Thunder Fang-Outrage**

**Special Moves: Inferno Rage-Extreme Fang-Extreme Blitz**

**Info: **Roxy is Bruce's best friend and partner. She didn't become a lusty Arcanine until she witness the sex act with Sarecus, Syrene, and Kiana. Now she wants the same treatment from Bruce. However-this does not stop her from becoming a powerhouse on his team.

** Julia**

**Species: Beartic**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Winter Freeze**

**Hidden Ability: Savage Point**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move set: Ice Beam-Night Slash-Deep Freeze-Focus Blast**

**Special Moves: Frozen Sphere, Malevolent Strike, Sheer Freeze**

**Info: **Julia is a Beartic with lots of heart. She strikes fear into her opponents when her ability Savage Point kicks in. She loves Bruce with all her heart, and will do anything to please him.

**Lexeaus**

**Species: Landorus**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Defiant**

**Therian Ability: Intimidate**

**Hidden Ability: Earthfaire (Boosts all Ground-Type moves)**

**Move set: Earthquake-Outrage-Bulk Up-Sky Drop**

**Special Moves: Earth Smash, Galaxy Drop**

**Info: **Lexeaus, father of Larxene and Syrene, decided to join Bruce after he, Alex, Ayane, and Skyla defeated his daughters in battle. He is justified in his actions and is ready to fight when opportunity arises.

**Raya**

**Species: Gabite-Garchomp**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Adamant Skin (hurts the opponent when hit a physical damage= ½ damage taken)**

**Hidden Ability: Astra**

**Bust: C-D**

**Move Set: Earthquake-Brick Break-Dragon Soul-Stone Edge**

**Special Moves: Earth Drill-Mystic Soul-Solid Strike**

**Info: **Raya was a gift given during the visit of Dragon Village. Raya is a powerful Pokémon and, with her signature ability-Astra-she can dominate her opponents with five strikes of attacks.

**Ayane Shira**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Purple**

**Starter: Pikachu**

**Bust: C+-cup**

**Unique Characteristic: She is barely dressed (so she can cause all males to nosebleed)**

**Bio: **Ayane is a trainer that was journeying in Unova. She infiltrated Team Plasma and bonded with Skyla. When she split Skyla from her group, she had her fun until Souren busted in. After a huge sexual release, she began journeying with Souren and Skyla. She is more of a slut as she tries to bed Souren more than his Pokémon and Skyla, but she is a fearsome trainer to face.

**New Relationships: **Sarecus (lusty attitude), Skyla, (girlfriend), Souren (girlfriend), Bruce (friend)

**Pokémon**

**Luna**

**Species: Raichu morph**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Static/Mimic**

**Hidden Ability: Morph/Sex Drive**

**Bust: D-cup (morph)**

**Move set: Volt Tackle-Iron Tail-Shadow Force-Thunder**

**Special Moves: Shadow Drive-Volt Tail-Voltage Force**

**Info: **Luna is Ayane's starter as well as being Ayane's love interest. Ayane had used 50 Thunderstones to evolve her, giving Luna the ability to switch gender parts. However, Luna loves being a bi-sexual as a girl and stays that way. As a fighter, Luna will always fight-even if it's a losing fight.

**Kauri**

**Species: Giratina**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Hidden Ability: Shadow Drive**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move set: Shadow Force-Aura Sphere-Draco Meteor-Shadow Claw**

**Special Moves: Aura Force-Shadow Meteor-Aura Meteor-Void Drive**

**Info: **Kauri was hatched in an egg when Ayane found the Sinnoh Cave and solved the puzzle. She took Luna on as a protégé and taught her Shadow Force. Kauri is very shy when first meeting Souren and Skyla, but after a few 'sessions', she becomes more out-going…leading to her power in battle.

**Sumia**

**Species: Pikachu morph**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Static**

**Hidden Ability: Morph/Sex Drive**

**Bust: C-cup**

**Move-set: Volt Tackle-Thunder-Electro Ball-Iron Tail**

**Special Moves: Electro Iron Tail- Iron Ball-Bolt Tackle**

**Info: **The daughter of Luna and Ayane. Sumia is very quiet and reserved, only showing her true colors when she has sex with either Ayane or Luna while they sleep. The two never know who does it-leaving Sumia in the clear. She is a fighter, adopting her mother's style of fighting: Never give up.

**Cynthia**

**Species: Articuno**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Icefaire (Boosts Ice-Types moves)**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Booster**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move-set: Icicle Splitter-Sky Attack-Water Pulse-Hurricane**

**Special Moves: Ice Hurricane-Arctic Spiral-Ice Driver**

**Info: **A Legendary with tons of energy, Cynthia is always ready to fight! She never let her opponents get close to her with her wide variety of long range attacks. As for the sex…well-she is just the same…only more on the dominating side.

**Noire**

**Species: Espeon**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Synchronize**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Control (Controls opponent's Lust)**

**Bust: C-cup**

**Move-set: Psychic-Swift-Shadow Ball-Iron Tail**

**Special Moves: Shadow Swift-Psy Ball-Shadow Tail**

**Info: **A timid Espeon, Noire is scared of messing up and failing Ayane. Despite this, Ayane has a soft spot for Noire and will protect her with her life. Despite her timid nature, Noire will use her power to 'wake' her up, making her a lust-filled Pokémon who only desire is to battle and fuck…sounds familiar?

**Alex Karana**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Starter: Snivy**

**Unique Characteristic: Wears the hat of his rival, Red. **

**Bio: **Alex is a Veteran Trainer who has journeyed to all five regions and faced powerful opponents-including Red and Xentus. He wants to prove that he is the strongest-and only one person stands in his way: Sarecus.

**New Relationships: **Sarecus (rival), Bruce (rival), Skyla (friend), Ayane (Friend)

**Pokémon**

**Autumn**

**Species: Serperior**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Overgrowth**

**Hidden Ability: Grassfaire**

**Move Set: Cut-Giga Drain-Frenzy Plant-Leaf Blade**

**Special Move: Giga Blade**

**Info: **Autumn is Alex's first choice of Pokémon in the Unova Region. She is faithful in all attacks and strikes true and fast. She acts like the mother on the team.

**Tank**

**Species: Scolipede**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Hidden Point: Poison Drive**

**Move Set: Poison Tail, X-Scissor, Megahorn, Toxic**

**Special Move: Omihorn**

**Info: **A bad Scolipede with mad power, Tank lives up to his nickname: he's a tank. The only people he has ever lost to was Red, Autumn…and Hope.

**Aqua**

**Species: Azumarill**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Huge Power**

**Hidden Ability: Aquafaire**

**Move Set: Waterfall-Ice Beam-Surf-Strength**

**Special Move: Frost Wave**

**Info: **A jolly Pokémon in her own right, Aqua always rises to the challenge of being the best Water-Type there is. She is the one on the team to make everyone laugh.

**Elektra**

**Species: Ampharos**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Static**

**Hidden Ability: Light (increases accuracy)**

**Move Set: Signal Beam-Thunderbolt-Thunder Punch-Power Gem**

**Special Moves: Thunder Gem-Light Cannon**

**Info: **A cocky Ampharos, Elektra is a cool Pokémon who battles with full spirit. However, she believes she is the strongest Electric-Type there is...and that's bold.

**Aeris**

**Species: Unfezant**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Super Luck**

**Hidden Ability: Speed Drive**

**Move Set: Aerial Ace-Quick Attack-Roost-Fly**

**Special Move: Extreme Ace**

**Info: **A speed demon in the sky, Aeris is one of the fastest Pokémon Alex owns. She is adamant in battle, ready to fight even if she is at her limit.

**Saphira**

**Species: Haxorus**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Mold Breaker**

**Hidden Ability: Draco Drive**

**Move Set: Dragon Claw-Dragon Pulse-Dragon Soul-Dragon Dance**

**Special Moves: Spirit Rasenha, Dragon Rasengan**

**Info: **A quiet Dragon, Saphira is the most reserved on the team. She leads the team as the main powerhouse on Alex's team. She can't wait to battle again.

**Hope**

**Species: Latias**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Omidrive (increases her signature move)**

**Hidden Ability: Draco Drive**

**Move Set: Dragon Soul-Mist Ball-Aura Sphere-Psychic**

**Special Moves: Dragon Rasengan, Mist Rasengan, Dragon Bomb**

**Info: **Hope is a lively dragon who is Alex's girlfriend. She tries to stay by his side at all times, making her look like a schoolgirl. However, the joy of being by her beloved is enough to sate her. Despite Alex's arguments, Hope loves to battle and will battle at any time.

**Skyla Kino**

**Unique Characteristic: **Wears shaded eyeglasses

**Added Bio: **After she disbanded from Team Plasma, Skyla joined up with Souren after having a steamy session in the Relic Castle with her girlfriend, Ayane Shira.

**New Relationships: **Alex (friend), Sarecus (friend-open), Souren (boyfriend), Ayane (girlfriend), Bruce (Friend)

**Pokémon**

**Crystal**

**Species: Mawile**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Sheer Force**

**Hidden Ability: Lust Drive**

**Bust: C-cup**

**Move Set: Iron Head-Thunder Fang-Ice Fang-Stone Edge**

**Special Moves: Thunder Bash-Icicle Bash-Iron Slam**

**Info: **Crystal is Skyla's main powerhouse in her team. Despite being timid by nature, she is known to be dominating in all aspects. Souren is the only one who can bring her down a peg.

**Mirage**

**Species: Flygon**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Draco Drive**

**Hidden Ability: Omidrive (increases the power of Omi-Soul)**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move Set: Dragon Soul-Earthquake-Heat Wave-Outrage**

**Special Moves: Omi-Soul, Seismic Quake, Inferno Rage, Dragon Rasengan**

**Info: **Mirage is Skyla's only Dragon-Type and she is brutal. Skyla is scared of her until she and Souren double-teamed her-ending with Mirage falling for Souren.

**Xentus Ottomachi**

**Added Bio: **Xentus strives to get stronger so that he can protect his family. Before this-he faced a powerful trainer, which ended in a tie. Xentus hopes to battle this trainer again…and he will.

**Unique Characteristics: **Having his daughter on his team, training at night

**New Relationships: **Souren (rival), Alex (Rival), Bruce (Rival)

**Pokémon (*****I'm not listing all of his Pokémon-just the ones who impact the story)**

**Scarlet**

**Species: Eevee-Sylveon**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability:?**

**Hidden Ability:?**

**Move Set: Moonburst-Shadow Ball-Fairy Wind-Work Up**

**Special Moves: Moonlight Beam-Shadow Burst**

**Info: **Scarlet is Xentus' daughter who is now 5 (thanks Pokémon math). She becomes a fearsome battler and is one of Xentus' Pokémon to battle hard. Her evolution shocked everyone-but this doesn't stop this hyperactive ball of fur.

**Nightmare**

**Species: Darkrai**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Bad Dreams**

**Hidden Ability: Rightful Queen**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move Set: Dark Void-Aura Sphere-Dark Pulse**

**Special Moves: Aura Rasengan-Dark Rasengan-Void Blast-**

**Info: **A Darkrai with no past, Nightmare was once abandoned due to her nature. Xentus claimed her as his friend and became close with her. She is always in competition with Flare for Xentus' affections-leading to a lesbian experience they both enjoy.

**Cynder**

**Species: Salamence**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Hidden Ability: Limit's Edge**

**Unique Characteristics: Dark Silver skin, Black wings, ability to change into a Pokégirl**

**Bust: D-cup**

**Move Set: Outrage-Flamethrower-Hydro Pump-Earthquake**

**Special Moves: ****Dragon Cannon-Multistrike-Dragon Soul**

**Info: **Xentus' only badass Dragon/Flying-Type, Cynder was a gift from Lance himself. She is determined to pass all of Lance's training in order to become the world's strongest Dragon-Type. Even though she loves Xentus, she craves for his younger brother-leading to her becoming a part of Sarecus' team-after Sarecus trades Samantha back.

**Whew! That was long! Now, for a special announcement!**

**After reviewing a lot of your comments, I see everyone's pumped for the battles to come. However, not everyone is able to grab X or Y yet (I pre-ordered mine…sorry). So…I'm extending the time of challenge to a month after the game's release. Not only that, I will be posting my 3DS Friend Code for everyone to get. If you want to contact me, do so in the following ways:**

**Use Swapnote (it's a real good application for the 3DS)-if u have it-use it after getting my friend code**

**PM me**

**Hope everyone will enjoy this! Also-for those who challenge me in BW2/DPP/HGSS: that's fine…it doesn't matter. I'll battle either way! So thanks-and GET READY TO BATTLE!**

**BlitzSarecus is signing off! Friend Code: 2621-3405-1932**


	50. The Junior Cup-The New Battle Style!

**Well…we were waiting for this. It was in the making for awhile. Now it's here-it's time for the Junior Cup! That's right-it's time to see who's the strongest-at the moment. Enough babbling-let's begin!**

Sarecus and gang left the Abundant Shrine and went to Undella Town, now abuzz with activity.

"Looks like it's time to join the Pokémon Junior Cup!" Sarecus cheered.

"Tell me about it," Skyla smiled.

"Wait, are you joining the Junior Cup?" Souren asked.

Skyla smiled as she revealed her badge case, with all 8 badges in it.

"What?!" Sarecus yelped.

"How in the world did you get 8 badges?" Bruce asked.

"Well…Team Plasma helped trainers that joined them into getting all the badges," Skyla explained.

"Wow…good thing I didn't have to go through that," Ayane smiled.

"Wow...so it's rivals all around," Alex smiled.

"Well, enough standing around…let's register!" Souren said.

The group headed toward the Pokécenter in order to sign up for the Junior Cup. As they began signing up, Sarecus saw a figure step off the plane. The person was standing strong, but looked like he was in a fight. Upon closer inspection, Sarecus saw that it was his older brother, Xentus.

"Hey! Xen!" Sarecus shouted.

"Hmm?" Xentus replied.

He turned around and saw his younger brother running up to him.

"Hey, Xentus!" Sarecus yelled.

"Hmm…oh, hey Sarecus!" Xentus said.

The two brothers hi-fived each other and smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sarecus asked.

"Um…well…" Xentus trailed.

"Hey, Sarecus? Is this your brother?" Bruce asked.

Sarecus then turned around and saw the group behind him.

"Yeah…this is my brother, Xentus!" Sarecus cheered.

"Hi, everyone," Xentus said.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you," Bruce smiled.

"So...you're the guy who made Poképhilia legal in Unova, right?" Skyla asked.

"Um…yeah…" Xentus smiled.

"I see. Are you strong?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…I guess," Xentus smiled.

"I see…so, are you joining the Junior Cup?" Alex asked.

"No, no…I'm just a spectator," Xentus said, a smirk hidden in his smile.

Suddenly, a jet of scarlet and blond hair sped out of the plane and tackled Xentus to the ground.

"Play! Play!" the bundle of fur yipped.

"Alright, Scarlet. Calm down," Xentus chuckled.

Scarlet smiled and then hopped into Sarecus' arms.

"Hiya, Uncle Sarecus," she smiled.

"Hey, Scarlet. How's my Eevee princess, huh?" Sarecus smiled, tickling her belly.

"Ha-ha-ha! Stop, uncle...I'm ticklish!" Scarlet laughed.

Scarlet sped out of Sarecus' hands and sat next to Xentus.

"Ha! Hey…you better sign up before the booth closes," Xentus said.

"Oh, right! But I want to ask you a question: Why do you look beat up?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…" Xentus began.

Suddenly, a shadow came out the plane and tackled Xentus to the ground.

"Unh!" Xentus groaned.

"Xen!" Sarecus yelled.

"Oh, Xentus-kun!"

Sarecus saw that a woman ten years his senior with beautiful, long blond hair wearing a light-blue v-neck blouse and black pants with white sandals on top of his brother.

"Ow! Cynthia, give me warning next time," Xentus grunted.

"Oh, no, Xentus-kun!" Cynthia purred.

"Ugh. Oh, Sarecus, meet my girlfriend-Cynthia," Xentus grunted.

"Cynthia? The Sinnoh League Champion?" Sarecus asked.

"Yep!" Cynthia replied.

"Wow…" Sarecus said.

"Any who…Sarecus, go register for the tournament," Xentus said.

"Oh, right! See ya!" Sarecus smiled.

He ran off, leaving Cynthia and Xentus standing there.

"This should be interesting," Cynthia said.

"You said it!" Xentus replied.

_Will our honored guests please come to the tournament building? The Junior Cup will now begin!_

"Looks like that's our cue," Cynthia said.

"I see…well, let's go!" Xentus replied.

_Hour Later…_

"Welcome, everyone! This is the Junior Cup!" Freddy the Scoop said.

The crowd cheered as the announcement rained through them.

"I'm Freddy the Scoop and with me is the Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, and Alder's representative-Xentus!"

Freddy said. "I hope every battle is exciting and fun!" Cynthia cheered.

"I agree! I want to see all the power your Pokémon possess!" Xentus yelled.

"Well, now that's out of the way-let's begin! Our 16 trainers-get ready for the match-ups!" Freddy said.

Everyone looked at the main screen for the match-ups.

"First is Sarecus vs. Zero!" Freddy said.

"Nice," Sarecus said.

"Second, it's Ayane vs. Kiara!"

"Cool, I'm next," Ayane cheered.

"Third is Alex vs. Sora!"

"That's fine by me," Alex said.

"Forth is Bianca vs. Joey!"

"Nice! I get to battle soon!" Bianca cheered.

"Fifth is Souren vs. Sean!"

"Cool!" Souren said.

"Sixth is Bruce vs. Marth!"

"Awesome!" Bruce said.

"Seventh is Skyla vs. Lera!"

"Aww…I wanted to battle early," Skyla moaned.

"And finally, the eighth battle is Ryan vs. Virgil!" Freddy cried.

"Hmm…this should be a challenge," Ryan said.

"Now that the match-ups have been decided-let's begin!" Freddy said.

Sarecus and his friends burned through the first part of the Junior Cup, defeating their opponents with ease. After Ryan's Serperior quickly knocked out Virgil's Vaporeon, the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Wow…we now have eight trainers left. Who's battling who?" Freddy asked.

"Hmm…and our trainers will be surprised at the new battle style we got in store for them," Xentus smiled.

"Huh? New battle style?" Sarecus asked.

"I think Xentus is playing us," Souren said.

"Thank you all. Now take a good rest for the quarterfinals," Cynthia said.

Sarecus and his friends relaxed at the Pokécenter until the afternoon.

"Well, we're back to the Junior Cup, ladies and gentlemen!" Freddy said.

"Right and this part of the tournament will contain a new battle style!" Xentus added.

"Right, but let's see the match ups!" Freddy said.

Everyone looked at the board to see who was facing who.

"Okay! The match-ups are a follows!" Freddy announced.

"The first match is Alex vs. Ryan!"

"Nice. This should be fun," Ryan said.

"Hmm…" Alex hummed.

"Next is Ayane vs. Bianca!"

"Cool!" Bianca cheered.

"Nice…" Ayane purred.

"Third is Souren vs. Skyla!"

"Alright! Skyla's going down!" Souren smiled.

"Oh…this'll be fun," Skyla said.

"And finally is Sarecus vs. Bruce!"

"Don't hold back!" Sarecus said.

"Right back atcha!" Bruce replied.

"Now let's begin! On the left is the Veteran Trainer with a quiet nature-Alex!" Freddy announced.

Alex took his spot onto the stage and smiled.

"And on my right is the young trainer with a big heart-Ryan!" Freddy added.

Ryan ran to his spot and cheered.

"Now I'm letting Xentus take over. Xentus, your turn," Freddy said.

"Ok! Now here's the surprise!" Xentus smiled.

Suddenly, Alex and Ryan were lifted from the ground, now standing onto two pillars.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"This is the new style of battle-the Sky Battle!" Xentus said.

"Sky Battles are battles in the sky. There are a few rules…but here's the most important one-you must have a Flying-Type or a Pokémon with the Levitate Ability," Xentus said.

"Whoa…this is interesting," Bruce said.

"That's different from normal battles," Skyla said.

"Well…are you two ready?" Xentus asked.

**(A/N: Based on the review chapter, everyone has a Flying-Type)**

"Ready," Alex said.

"Ready," Ryan said.

"Then…begin!" Xentus smiled.

"Aeris, let's go!" Alex said.

Alex released his female Unfezant into the area, letting her spread her wings.

"Unfezant, let's battle!" Ryan said.

He released his now evolved male Unfezant, who was ready to battle.

"Ryan, you have the first move!" Alex said.

"Thanks, Unfezant, use Quick Attack!" Ryan commanded.

Unfezant zoomed closer to Aeris and slammed into her.

"Aeris, use Aerial Ace!" Alex commanded.

Aeris flew into the air and then zoomed downward and smashed into Unfezant.

"Oh no! Unfezant, are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Y…yeah," Unfezant said.

"Alright, then use Air Slash!" Ryan commanded.

Unfezant coated his wings in wind and slashed at Aeris, smashing her to the ground.

"Aeris flap your wings and get back in the air!" Alex said.

Aeris flapped her wings, creating a gust of sand that levitated her from the ground. She then zoomed back into the battle.

"Alright, Aeris, time to finish it. Special Move: Extreme Ace!" Alec commanded.

Aeris quickly crashed into Unfezant and smashed him to the ground.

"Unfezant!" Ryan cried.

When the dust settled, Unfezant was sprawled on the ground, fainted.

"Unfezant is unable to battle so Aeris is the winner!" Freddy cried.

"Good job, Aeris," Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex," Aeris chirped.

The pillars descended back to the ground, letting Alex and Ryan off.

"Wow…you were strong," Ryan said.

"Thanks. You're strong as well. You gave Aeris a run for her money," Alex smiled.

"Wow, what a nice way to start off the Sky Battle Quarterfinals," Xentus said.

"Right about that. Now let's look at the next challengers," Cynthia said.

"On the left is the Succubus of battles-Ayane!" Xentus said.

Ayane stepped onto the stage and cheered.

"And our right is Assistant of Professor Juniper-Bianca!" Cynthia cheered.

Bianca ran and stood on her spot.

"Now, let's get the second Sky Battle underway!" Xentus cheered.

"Paige, let's go!" Bianca said.

Bianca released a magnificent Pidgeot that flew into the sky and floated next to Bianca.

"Very well…Cynthia, let's battle!" Ayane smiled.

Ayane threw up a Premier Ball and released a beautiful Articuno that made the air around her freeze into snowflakes.

"Wow! Ayane has the Legendary Bird-Articuno! This may prove to be a challenge for Bianca!" Cynthia said.

"Well, let's find out…Begin!" Xentus announced.

"Alright! Ayane, you have the first move!" Bianca said.

"Okay. Cynthia, use Hurricane!" Ayane commanded.

Cynthia whipped up three huge cyclones and tossed them at Paige.

"Paige, counter with Hurricane!" Bianca shouted.

Paige whipped up her cyclones and aimed them at Cynthia's Hurricane. The two Hurricanes fused together and enveloped the two birds.

"Paige, get out of there with Sky Attack!" Bianca said.

"No way am I letting you out! Cynthia, use Ice Hurricane!" Ayane said.

Cynthia spread her wings and froze the cyclone, making a nice ice sculpture that encased the two birds.

"Amazing! Ayane's Articuno has frozen herself and Paige in a sculpture of wind!" Xentus said.

"But it looks like it's about to bust!" Cynthia added.

True to Cynthia's words, the frozen cyclone began cracking as air flowed out of it. Suddenly, the sculpture exploded, releasing Paige and Cynthia from it, damaging them greatly.

"Ahh…that was harsh," Paige breathed.

"I don't have much energy left," Cynthia groaned.

"Well, Bianca. Looks like it's down to the final move!" Ayane smiled.

"Then let's make it count! Paige, Special Move: Sky Blast!" Bianca shouted.

"Alright! Cynthia, Special Move: Ice Driver!" Ayane shouted.

Paige was coated in a white aura as she blazed through the sky at Cynthia, who was now rushing to Paige in an armor of ice. The two Pokémon collided into each other, causing an explosion in the air. Soon, something plummeted out of the explosion aftermath and fell to the ground.

"Which one is it?" Xentus asked.

When the dust settled, Paige was sprawled on the ground, knocked out.

"Paige is defeated…meaning Cynthia wins the battle!" Cynthia cheered.

After the pillars descended, Bianca returned Paige and looked at Ayane.

"Um…that was a good battle," Ayane smiled.

Bianca nodded and pulled Ayane closer to her.

"I will have my revenge, sweetie," Bianca purred.

She separated from Ayane and left the area, with Ayane following.

"Alright, then! The next Sky Battle is against two lovers!" Xentus said.

"On our right is the Inferno Trainer, Souren!" Cynthia said.

Souren ran onto the stage, waving in the air.

"And on the left is a former Plasma member, the Quick Striker-Skyla!" Freddy said.

Skyla looked around as she walked onto the area and smiled.

"Let's get the third Sky Battle out of the way!" Xentus cried.

"Larxene, let's go!" Souren cried.

Souren released Larxene onto the battlefield.

"O-ok. Mirage, y-you're up," Skyla whimpered.

Skyla released a feminine Flygon from a Love Ball, who roared in excitement.

"Wow! I didn't know you have a Dragon-Type!" Souren smiled.

"Y-yeah," Skyla replied.

"Then…why do you act scared?" Souren asked.

Mirage looked at Skyla and growled.

"Don't mess up, ok?" Mirage growled. "I k-know," Skyla replied.

"Hey! No one talks to my girlfriend like that!" Souren yelled.

"Oh? And what will you do?" Mirage asked.

"I'll show you," Souren growled.

"Let's begin!" Xentus cried.

"Larxene, let's start off with Shadow Ball!" Souren cried.

Larxene created a glob of shadows and flung it at Mirage.

"Mirage…use Heat Wave!" Skyla cried.

Mirage flapped her wings to create a wave of heat at Larxene.

"Larxene, up to the sky and then use Drain Punch!" Souren commanded.

Larxene dodged the Heat Wave and then dived at Mirage with her fist glowing.

"Mirage, counter with Dragon Rasengan!" Skyla commanded.

Mirage used the power of Dragon Soul and mustered up a sphere of dark blue energy in her clawed hand. She then rushed at Larxene and countered the Drain Punch.

"Weak!" Mirage smiled.

"Oh? Larxene, let's show her 'weak'! Use Sky Drop!" Souren smiled.

Larxene canceled the attacks, grabbed Mirage and smashed her to the ground.

"Nice!" Souren said.

However, Mirage got up and used a powerful Dragon Soul and smashed into Larxene. Larxene then fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Wow! Mirage countered Larxene with Dragon Soul and took the win! Skyla goes on!" Freddy announced.

"Whoa! Mirage is really strong!" Souren smiled, returning Larxene.

"T-thanks," Skyla replied.

"Yeah…and you're weak!" Mirage growled.

"Oh, really? Skyla, bring Mirage to my room tonight, ok?" Souren voiced.

"Ok," Skyla smiled.

"Wha-?" Mirage began before being sucked in her capsule.

"Thanks," Souren smiled.

"Wow that was spectacular! Now, it's the final battle-Sarecus vs. Bruce!" Cynthia said.

Sarecus and Bruce walked onto the stage, hi-fiving Souren and Skyla on the way in.

"You ready to battle, Bruce?!" Sarecus said.

"Yeah! Lexeaus, let's go!" Bruce smiled, releasing the proud Landorus lion out.

"Ok…Kairyu, let's battle!" Sarecus smiled.

Sarecus released his special Dragonite out onto the battlefield.

"Oh, goody! I get to battle!" Kairyu smiled.

"Let's begin!" Xentus said. "Lexeaus, use Bulk Up!" Bruce commanded.

Lexeaus began flexing his muscles, upping his Attack and Defence.

"Now, use Outrage!" Bruce said.

Lexeaus' eyes glowed red as he rushed at Kairyu and began slashing and kicking at Kairyu, causing major damage.

"Kairyu, move out of the way and use Extreme speed!" Sarecus commanded.

Kairyu became a blur as she dodged Lexeaus' strikes and then smashed into him.

"Lexeaus, use Sky Drop!" Bruce commanded.

Lexeaus use his tail, wrapped it around Kairyu, and smashed her to the ground.

"Kairyu!" Sarecus cried.

"Unh…I'm ok," she moaned.

"Lexeaus, finish it with Outrage!" Bruce commanded.

Lexeaus rushed out, ready to thrash Kairyu.

"Kairyu, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus cried.

Kairyu's eyes became red as she released a powerful beam of frigid energy that hit Lexeaus, freezing him.

"Now, finish with Dragon Soul!" Sarecus smiled.

"Lexeaus, break free!" Bruce shouted.

Lexeaus flexed his muscles and shattered the ice but wasn't fast enough to dodge the Dragon Soul attack.

"Lexeaus!" Bruce cried.

Lexeaus crashed to the ground, unable to battle.

"Lexeaus is unable to battle! Sarecus won!" Xentus said.

When the pillars descended, Sarecus returned the weakened Kairyu and walked to Bruce.

"Hey! That was epic!" Sarecus smiled.

"Yeah. I'll get you next time," Bruce smiled.

"Well, that's enough battling today. Trainers, get a good rest! We start the semifinals tomorrow!" Freddy announced.

_Night…_

Sarecus, Bruce, Alex, Ryan, Bianca, and Ayane were relaxing in the Pokécenter's atrium when Souren walked out his room, his clothes wrinkled and ripped.

"Hey, buddy. What happened?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…I had to break in Mirage…with Skyla's help," Souren breathed.

"Aw, no fair!" Ayane cried.

"Well, looks like you had fun," Sarecus smiled.

"Yeah…" Souren replied.

Soon, Xentus and Cynthia walked by and smiled at them.

"You guys did great!" Xentus said.

"Thanks, bro!" Sarecus smiled.

"Oh, and Alex?" Cynthia asked.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"You have a visitor," Cynthia relied.

"Ok," Alex said.

As soon he got up, he was immediately tackled to the ground by a blur.

"Ow!" Alex said.

"Oh, my sweet Alex! I missed you!"

Alex looked and saw a girl his age on top of him. She was wearing a white short-sleeved blouse and a short white skirt. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail she was wearing shades.

"Oh! Hope, I missed you!" Alex smiled.

"Hey Alex. Who's that?" Sarecus asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Hope. She was coming to Unova after she was finish training in Hoenn," Alex explained.

"Cool…nice to meet you, Hope," Sarecus said.

"Likewise," she smiled.

"Well, we all better get some rest! The Semifinals start tomorrow!" Sarecus said.

**Whew! That was fun to write! Well, now each chapter will have its own announcement at the end, concerning either my Friend Code validation or some neat announcement I found on Poké . This is both-ok, if anyone wants to know my 3DS name, its Sarecus. I will post the Friend Code again at the end. Another thing: Please specify what are your 3DS Friend Code and your Pokémon Friend Code, ok? Some have sent their codes and then…it doesn't work. Please recheck the codes, I'm just saying. When you do, if you have Swapnote, drop me a note. Now, my favorite note! If you have heard, we got more info on the bad team for the Kalos Region. They are called Team Flare and their main goal: Makin' money! We don't have the specifics yet, but when we do…I'll let you know! That's it!**

**BlitzSarecus is diving outta here! Friend Code: 2621-3405-1932 **


	51. Time for the Semifinals!

**Well, after the Sky Battle debut, we get to the Semifinals of the Junior Cup! I wonder what surprises we will see in this chapter!**

**Bruce: But you are writing this! How can you not know?**

**Me: *shrugs* I don't know…  
>Tana: Well, let's go!<strong>

**Me: Fine! Let's go!**

_The next Morning…_

"Good morning, one and all, to the Junior Cup Semifinals!"

Everyone was back in the Undella Coliseum for the semifinals of the Junior Cup. Sarecus and his friends were on the sidelines as his brother, Cynthia, and Freddy made announcements.

"So, as we saw in the quarterfinals, four trainers have advance to the semifinals!" Freddy said.

"Now, it's time for the semifinals to begin!" Xentus said.

"Well, it between me, Ayane, Skyla, and Alex…I wonder how we'll be matched-up," Sarecus wondered.

"So, here are the match-ups!" Cynthia said.

Everyone looked at the board and was shocked at the results.

"First is Ayane vs. Sarecus!"

"Yes! Now I can take down Sarecus…hehehehe," Ayane cheered.

"Well, I did ask how we would be matched," Sarecus said.

"And the second match-up is Skyla vs. Alex!"

"Don't hold back," Alex said.

"Wouldn't count on it," Skyla replied.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's begin!" Freddy said.

"On our left is Ayane, the beautiful Punisher!" Freddy announced.

Ayane walked out and waved her hands in the air.

"And on the right is the Quick Striker, Sarecus!"

Sarecus ran onto the stage and cheered.

"This Semifinal battle has trainers use three Pokémon to battle with," Xentus explained.

"And when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to battle, the battle is over," Freddy added.

"So let's begin!" Cynthia cheered.

"Cynthia, I choose you!" Ayane cheered.

She released her prized Articuno onto the battlefield.

"Hmm…Samantha, you're up," Sarecus said.

He released his Nidoqueen, resulting in Samantha roaring in the sky.

"Ayane…you can have the first move," Sarecus smiled.

"Ok! Cynthia, use Icicle Splitter!" Ayane commanded.

Cynthia spews a breath of frigid air onto Samantha, freezing her on the spot. Then, Cynthia cloaked herself in a white aura and rushed at the frozen Samantha, damaging her as well as unfreezing her.

"Now, Samantha! Use Surf!" Sarecus commanded.

Samantha conjured up a powerful wave of pressurized water at the unsuspecting Articuno, damaging her.

"Cynthia!" Ayane cried.

Cynthia shook the damage off and continued to fly around.

"Ok! Use Water Pulse!" Ayane said.

Cynthia created a sphere of water and launched it at Samantha.

"Samantha, use Superpower!" Sarecus said.

Samantha flexed her muscles as she punched the Water Pulse, dissipating it.

"What?" Ayane cried.

"Now let's get this over with!" Sarecus cried, "Special Move: Ultra power!"

Samantha flexed her muscles to the max as she leaped up and punched Cynthia, slamming her to the ground.

"Cynthia!" Ayane cried.

When the smoke settled, Cynthia was on the ground, unable to battle.

"Cynthia is unable to battle…so Samantha wins the first round!" Xentus said.

"Oh…Cynthia, return," Ayane said.

After returning Cynthia to her capsule, Ayane looked at Samantha with vigor.

"Let's see how you handle this! Noire, go!" Ayane smiled.

Ayane released a beautiful Espeon onto the field. However, when Noire saw her opponent, she immediately screamed and hid behind Ayane.

"Oh, c'mon, Noire...it's ok. Please battle for me," Ayane pleaded.

"Well…c-can I have my t-talisman?" Noire asked.

"You don't need it, Noire," Ayane smiled.

"O-ok! I-I'll try my best!" Noire cheered.

She jumped back onto the battlefield and got in her battle stance.

"Let's start off with Psychic!" Ayane commanded.

Noire's eyes turned pink as a pink aura surrounded Samantha and lift her up off the ground.

"Stop it using Toxic Water!" Sarecus commanded.

Samantha fought against the psychic hold on her, but fails as she was slammed into the ground, weakening her.

"Let's finish it with Swift!" Ayane cheered. Noire created energy shaped likes stars and fired them at Samantha.

"Samantha!" Sarecus cried.

When the dust cleared, Samantha tried to get up, only to fall back onto the ground, exhausted.

"Samantha is unable to battle. Noire is the winner!" Cynthia cried.

"Thanks, Samantha. You did a good job," Sarecus said, returning her to her Pokéball.

"Well, Ayane. I never figured you were that strong," Sarecus said.

"Thanks, Sarecus. Same to you as well," Ayane replied.

"Well, let's keep it going! Shade, let's go!" Sarecus said.

Sarecus released his prized Zoroark onto the field, ready to battle.

"Let's start off with Shadow Rasengan!" Sarecus smiled.

Shade rushed forward with an orb of shadowy energy and smashed it into Noire.

"Noire!" Ayane shouted.

Noire skid onto the ground, but she stayed standing, damaged.

"Counter with Swift!" Ayane smiled.

Noire created stars and flung them at Shade.

"Shade, let's use Amaterasu!" Sarecus smiled.

Shade's eyes turned red as shadowy flames trailed on the ground heading to Noire.

"Noire, dodge!" Ayane yelled.

Noire leaped up and dodged the flames on the ground.

"That won't work," Sarecus smiled.

Suddenly, the flames launched up and hit Noire, damaging her greatly.

"Noire…let's finish it using Shadow Swift!" Ayane commanded.

Noire's eyes turned red as black stars surrounded Noire and launched them at Shade.

"Shade, counter with Shadow Daze!" Sarecus yelled.

Shade launched a powerful ball of dark energy at the Shadow Swift. The two attacks collided and canceled out each other, with a stray star hitting Shade.

"Shade, finish it with Shadow Rasengan!" Sarecus commanded.

"Noire counter with Shadow Tail!" Ayane yelled.

Shade rushed at Noire as Noire leaped in the air and smashed her shadowed tail onto the Rasengan. When the two attacks collided, Noire and Shade were blasted back into the wall, knocking both of them out.

"Whoa! The two Ghost-Type moves damaged them so bad that it knocked both of them out!" Freddy announced.

"It's a draw!" Xentus smiled, "Now it's the last straw!"

"Wow, Ayane," Sarecus said as he returned Shade, "That was amazing…I've never been pushed that far."

"Thanks. And the same goes to you…but only one of us can go on! Kauri, front and center!" Ayane smiled.

Ayane released her Giratina girlfriend out onto the field, ready to battle.

"Okay…I'm dealing with a legendary…this should be fun! Sasha, let's go!" Sarecus smiled.

Sarecus released his girlfriend onto the battlefield, ready to dish out pain.

"What's this? Sarecus is using a Steel/Fighting-Type against a Ghost/Dragon-Type," Xentus said, "Ayane has the major advantage!"

"Hmm, lost hope, Sarecus?" Ayane smiled.

"Nope! Sasha, use Calm Boost!" Sarecus replied.

Sasha focused her mind onto the task and increased her Special Attack and Defence to the max and was focused.

"Now, use Psy Storm!" Sarecus smiled.

Sasha created a pulse of psychic energy and created a powerful beam at Kauri.

"Kauri, Shadow Force!" Ayane smirked.

Kauri quickly disappeared and dodged the Psy Storm attack.

"What?!" Sarecus yelled, shocked.

"Now, use Aura Sphere!" Ayane yelled.

Kauri quickly appeared behind Sasha and smashed a powerful Aura Sphere at her back.

"Sasha! C'mon, let's win with Aura Rasengan!" Sarecus yelled.

Sasha got back up and rushed at Kauri with a powerful sphere of aura in her hand.

"That won't work, Sarecus darling," Ayane purred.

Sasha smashed the orb into Kauri, who simply phased through it, making her intangible.

"Oh. So that's your game," Sasha smiled.

She jumped back and closed her eyes.

"Kauri, let's finish this with Draco Meteor!" Ayane smiled.

Before waiting for Sarecus to give a command, Sasha rushed forward and placed her palm onto Kauri's forehead.

"What do you think-Ahhh!" Kauri screamed.

Kauri's body glowed pink as Sasha flowed aura into her. When the glow dissipated, Kauri was transformed into her Pokémorph form in her battle armor.

"What the-Mmph!" Kauri began before Sasha locked lips with her.

"Sasha?" Sarecus asked.

Sasha continued making out with Kauri, rubbing her body slowly. Kauri was so into the make-out session that she dropped her guard, something Sasha was counting on.

"Now…" Sasha smiled.

She quickly slammed the Pokémorph Kauri onto the ground and launched a powerful Psy Storm attack onto Kauri, knocking her out.

"Whoa! With just a make-out session, Sasha was able to defeat Kauri, the legendary Pokémon! Sarecus wins!" Xentus cheered.

"Sasha, that was an interesting way to win," Sarecus said.

"Ah, thanks!" Sasha smiled. Suddenly, a portal of darkness appeared under Sasha and swallowed her.

"What just happen?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, Kauri wanted payback for Sasha's way of winning," Ayane smiled.

"Oh…well, that was amazing!" Sarecus said.

"Hmm…don't worry…I'll get my revenge, too," Ayane purred.

She rubbed her hand against Sarecus' cheek before strutting off.

"Whoa…" Sarecus trailed. He shook his head and exited the arena.

"Well, that was interesting to see…but it's time to see the second battle!" Xentus smiled.

"On our left is the Veteran Trainer who journeyed to Kanto through Sinnoh-Alex!" Cynthia cheered.

Alex walked onto the stadium stage, waving his hands in the air.

"And on our right is the Plasma Shooter-Skyla!" Freddy announced.

Skyla walked onto the stage, resolute to battle.

"Well, the rules are the same as before, so let's begin!" Xentus smiled.

"Mirage, let's go!" Skyla cheered.

"Aqua, I choose you!" Alex said.

Skyla released her Flygon onto the field as Alex released his Azumarill.

"Mirage, let's start it off with Outrage!" Skyla said.

Mirage nodded and got close to Aqua to land a couple of hard hits onto her.

"Aqua, use Ice Beam!" Alex commanded.

"Dodge, Mirage!" Skyla yelled.

Before Mirage had a chance, Aqua launched a powerful beam of frigid energy at her that came into contact with Mirage's left wing when she dodged.

"Ahh! You little rat!" Mirage growled.

A powerful red aura surrounded Mirage as she rushed at Aqua.

"Special Move: Frost Wave!" Alex yelled.

However, Aqua wasn't fast enough to attack because Mirage's aura snapped onto Aqua, smashing her to the ground and knocking her out.

"Wow! That was a powerful Dragon Soul attack! Mirage takes the lead!" Xentus cheered.

"Wow…that was strong…return," Alex said.

"Good job, Mirage!" Skyla smiled.

"You owe me, master!" Mirage smiled.

"Now, let's see if you can beat this-Tank!" Alex yelled, releasing his powerful Scolipede.

"Let's go! Mirage, use Heat Wave!" Skyla smiled.

"Tank, use Megahorn-full power!" Alex yelled.

As Mirage used her powerful wings to create a strong wave of fire, Tank used his powerful horns and charged through and smashed into Mirage's stomach. Mirage was launched into the wall and was knocked out.

"Mirage…" Skyla breathed.

"C'mon! Bring on the next victim!" Tank roared.

"Calm down, Tank. But, Skyla-bring it," Alex said.

"Fine! Crystal, time to battle!" Skyla yelled.

She released her powerful Mawile onto the field, who was ready to battle.

"Crystal, use Iron Head!" Skyla commanded.

Crystal launched herself at Tank as a silver-like aura surrounded her body.

"Tank, counter with Omi-Horn!" Alex shouted.

Tank's horns began glowing deep red as he rushed at Crystal's Iron Head. When the attacks collided, Tank was flung back into the wall, knocked out.

"Tank!" Alex cried.

"Well, I do remember that a Steel-Type is resistant against a Bug-Type move, but it looked like Crystal took a lot of damage," Xentus said.

"That's good, but Alex is at his last Pokémon!" Freddy said.

"It's good-Saphira, let's finish this!" Alex smiled.

He released his prized Haxorus onto the field, who was in a meditating stance.

"Crystal, use Ice Fang!" Skyla cried.

Crystal rushed forward with her big teeth that were covered with frosty energy.

"Saphira, use Dragon Rasengan!" Alex smiled.

Saphira created a powerful Rasengan and smashed it into Crystal, flinging her across the stage.

"Crystal!" Skyla yelled.

When the smoke subsided, Crystal was sprawled on the wall, knocked out.

"Crystal is unable to battle…Saphira wins!" Xentus cheered.

"Well, it's now at its climax…Skyla has one Pokémon left…" Cynthia said.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice…but Carly, let's go!" Skyla cheered.

She released her sword-happy Dewott onto the battlefield.

"Saphira…finish this with Spirit Rasenha!" Alex smiled.

Saphira created a sphere of powerful dragon energy and launched it at Carly, scoring a direct hit.

"Carly!" Skyla shouted.

When the smoke died down, Carly was barely able to stand and fainted on the spot.

"Carly is unable to battle, so Alex wins the second battle!" Xentus announced.

"Alex…that was fun!" Skyla smiled.

"Same here…but you need to get stronger," Alex smiled.

"Sure," Skyla smiled.

"Well, that's the end of the semifinals! Let's take a small break!" Freddy said.

_Hour Later…_

"We're back for the final chapter to the Junior Cup!" Xentus shouted.

Everyone cheered as they feel the excitement in the air.

"Let's go! Our finalists are the powerful Alex and the crafty Sarecus!" Freddy smiled. Alex and Sarecus took their places onto the stage, ready to throw down!

**-Whew! That was fun! Now a little announcement. As I said before, fans, make sure to double check the friend codes for the 3DS and Pokémon games**. **Also, I won't be able to battle anyone this week due to the new 2013 Global Showdown happening this Friday thru Monday, so I'll be practicing and EV training and…all that chizz. But afterwards, I will be available, so drop me a message when you are able! Hmm…oh! I'll be updating on a faster track due to the time schedule. And…go on YouTube to watch a demo of X and Y in Japanese.**

**Bruce: Is that all?**

**Me: Yeah…**

**(Bruce whispered 'Kingdom Hearts III)**

**Me: Need…PS4…Now!**

**(Running outside)**

**Sarecus: That's all folks! Take care!**

**BlitzSarecus is battling outta here!**


	52. Finale's End

**Well, we reached the finals for the Junior Cup! Who will win: Alex or Sarecus? And where is the champion?! Well, we won't find out twiddling our thumbs mindlessly…let's go! **

_Later that day (from the previous chapter)…_

"Well, we are back! And it's time for the final battle!" Freddy roared.

The crowd roared with excitement as the two combatants walked onto the stage.

"On our left is the powerful Veteran Trainer-Alex!" Xentus smiled.

Alex waved his hand to the crowd, smiling as he went.

"And on the right is the rising trainer from Nuvema Town-Sarecus!" Cynthia cheered.

Sarecus pumped up his two fists and smiled at the crowd.

"Well, now that the intros are out of the way, let's begin this final battle-Double Battle style!" Freddy cheered.

"Ok! Let's go-Grace and Samantha!" Sarecus cheered.

Sarecus released his Nidoqueen and Gardevoir onto the main stage.

"Well, if that's your choice, I'll use Aqua and Elektra!" Alex smiled.

He released his beautiful Ampharos and Azumarill onto the field, ready to battle.

"Alex, you can have the first move," Sarecus smiled.

"Okay! Aqua, use Waterfall onto Grace and Elektra, use Thunder Gem on both!" Alex commanded.

Aqua picked up amazing speed as she aimed a powerful water punch at Grace while Elektra shot gems of electricity at both of Sarecus' Pokémon.

"Samantha, use Toxic Water!" Sarecus commanded.

Samantha spewed purple water at both Aqua and Elektra, damaging them as well as canceling their attacks.

"What?" Alex asked. "Hmm, that's not all," Sarecus smiled. Alex looked and saw both of his Pokémon were poisoned by the Toxic Water.

"No…" Alex said, "That's impossible!"

"Now…Grace, use Psyshock!" Sarecus smiled.

Grace's eyes glowed as she sent shockwaves of psychic energy at the two Pokémon.

"Aqua! Elektra!" Alex yelled.

When the smoked cleared, Aqua was barely standing, but Elektra was unable to battle.

"Whoa…it looks like Sarecus was able to knock out one of Alex's Pokémon," Xentus said.

"That's it! Aqua, use Strength!" Alex growled.

Aqua powered up her fist and smashed Samantha into a wall.

"Sam!" Sarecus cried.

Samantha slumped on the wall, unconscious.

"And that's one for Alex!" Freddy smiled.

"Wow…that's a strong Azumarill…" Sarecus said.

"Get your head in the game! Aqua, use Ice Beam!" Alex growled.

Aqua fired a powerful beam of frigid energy at Grace.

"Grace, use Thunderbolt!" Sarecus cried.

Grace summoned a powerful bolt of electricity and aimed it at Aqua. The two attacks slip-streamed by each other and hit their intended targets.

"What?" Sarecus and Alex said.

Both Pokémon were hit by the attacks and were knocked out afterwards.

"Wow. Now the score is tied!" Freddy smiled.

"Next up is Kairyu and Shade!" Sarecus smiled.

He released his dangerous Dragonite and Zoroark lover onto the field, ready to battle.

"If that your choice-Let's go, Aeris and Autumn!" Alex growled.

Alex threw two Pokéballs in the air, releasing his regal Serperior and speedy Unfezant onto the field.

"Autumn, use Frenzy Plant! Aeris, use Aerial Ace!" Alex commanded.

"Shade! Let's counter using Amaterasu!" Sarecus yelled. Shade's eyes turned red as the black flames enveloped the area heading toward Autumn and Aeris.

"Air Slash it!" Alex roared.

Aeris flung blades of air at the flames, but it began to increase Amaterasu's power.

"What?" Alex asked, shocked.

"Don't know? Flames gain more power when wind is involved!" Sarecus smiled.

The black flames engulfed Autumn, causing her tremendous damage.

However, thanks to Aeris' Air Slashes, the flames also hit everyone else on the field, damaging them greatly.

"Whoa! That Amaterasu is outta control!" Freddy cried.

"Shade, extinguish those flames!" Sarecus cried.

Shade tried to negate the attack, but the Amaterasu went out of control and covered the field, and the combatants, in a sea of black flames.

When the flames subsided, everyone on the field was unconscious and unable to battle.

"Amazing…the Amaterasu demolished both sides of the field," Xentus awed.

"But now it's an even playing field! Both sides are on their last Pokémon!" Freddy announced.

"Well-time to finish it! Go, Sasha and Viriza!" Sarecus cried.

"Same here! Tank, Saphira! Let's go!" Alex shouted.

The two teams released their final Pokémon onto the field.

"Sasha, use Aura Sphere!" Sarecus commanded.

Sasha created a sphere of aura and launched it at Saphira.

"Saphira, use Dragon Pulse!" Alex yelled, "Tank, use Megahorn!"

Saphira launched a pulse of dragon energy at the Aura Sphere, canceling both attacks. Tank used the smoke of the attacks and smashed his horns into Viriza, knocking her across the field.

"Viriza!" Sarecus cried, "Are you ok?"

"I'm…fine…but he won't be!" Viriza roared.

"Saphira, use Dragon Rasenha!" Alex cried.

Saphira used all of her energy to launch a powerful sphere of her energy at Viriza and Sasha.

"Sasha, hold it back using Aura Storm!" Sarecus shouted.

Sasha began charging her aura when a blue haze covered her eyes and suddenly a blade of pure aura came into Sasha's hand.

"Aura Tensho!" Sasha cried.

She slashed the blade into the air and black aura emitted from the blade and countered the Dragon Rasenha, making the attack explode and damaging everyone.

"What was that?" Xentus asked.

"I don't know…Lula, come on out," Cynthia said.

Lula came out of her Pokéball and shuddered.

"What was that?" Cynthia asked.

"That was an Aura Tensho. It's the most dangerous Aura attack ever unleashed. The Lucario who created the attack was a master of aura combat," Lula explained.

"Who created the attack?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know…he was named after the most powerful sword ever created…Masamune," Luna said.

Xentus jumped in his seat, remembering the name.

_That means…Anthony held back Masamune's true power!_

_Flashback...(must read Shogun of Ransei's main story...)_

_Xentus and Nightmare were both weaken with their bout with Anthony and Masamune. _

_"Damn...they look like they can keep going..." Xentus shuddered. _

_Suddenly, Xentus saw a ninja cloaked in black appeared next to Anthony and a Haunter was waving his finger at Nightmare._

_"What's going on?" Xentus asked himself._

_Soon, Anthony, Masamune, and the ninja walked up to him smiling. _

_"Well, that seems like that's enough fighting, don't you agree?" Anthony smiled._

_"Um...yeah..." Xentus said._

_Flashback ends..._

Xentus smiled to himself, knowing his opponent's true power.

"Well, the smoke's clearing up…whoa…" Freddy said.

When the smoke cleared, Sasha and Saphira were unconscious, leaving Tank and an injured Viriza on the battlefield.

"Well, it's almost over. Let's see who will be victorious!" Freddy said.

"Viriza, give it your all!" Sarecus said.

Viriza growled as she began charging up a powerful Sacred Sword.

"I'm going to end you!" she roared.

Suddenly, her sword began growing larger and sharper, becoming even stronger than before.

"Now, take this! Omi-Slash!" she cried.

She slashed at Tank with much ferocity than before, smashing the blade into Tank.

"Tank! Take it and use Megahorn!" Alex cried.

Tank took the hit from the Omi-Slash and rushed at Viriza with a deadly Megahorn.

"Viriza, dodge!" Sarecus yelled.

Viriza, out of energy, saw Tank got close and smashed his horns into her, knocking her to the wall.

"I…guess…this is…it," she breathed.

She then slumped on the wall, unconscious.

"Viriza is unable to battle, so Tank wins. The victory goes to Alex!" Freddy said.

Sarecus walked toward the unconscious Viriza and smiled.

"You did your best. That's all I can ask for," Sarecus sighed.

After Sarecus returned Viriza, he turned around and saw Alex looking at him.

"That was a fun match," Sarecus said.

"Yeah…but how will you be able to beat the champion at that power level?" Alex asked.

"Well…" Sarecus began.

"There's no excuse! At this level, you're not fit to face the champion!" Alex said.

Sarecus looked at Alex with anger before letting it go and breathe.

"Mark my words: I will become Champion!" Sarecus growled.

Xentus narrowed his eyes at Alex when he felt Cynthia's hand on his shoulder.

"Xen-kun. It's time," Cynthia smiled.

Xentus smiled when he heard those words.

_Time to shock everyone here!_

_Later…_

"Well, we have our victor-Alex!" Freddy smiled.

Alex, Cynthia, and Freddy were on the center stage, with Cynthia handing Alex his trophy.

"And now-it's time for Alex to face the Champion!" Freddy smiled.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared on the stage, a Pokéball in his hand.

"Well…this is a new look for you, Alder," Alex smiled.

"Hm-hm. You have me mistaken with someone else," the figure said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

Soon, everyone's eyes were on the lone figure, whose body was tense. "If you didn't know, Alder isn't the Champion," the figure said.

The figure grabbed his cloak and threw it off, revealing that the Champion is…

"Xentus?!" Sarecus yelled.

"Your brother..." Souren began.

"...Is the..." Ayane continued.

"Champion?!" Bruce finished.

"You can't be…the Champion," Alex said.

"Oh, why not? I defeated Alder…so that makes me the Champion," Xentus smiled, "and you have a battle with the Champion."

Alex shook his head and smiled.

"Fine…I'll show you that being called a Champion is nothing!" Alex smiled, "Autumn, let's go!"

Xentus smiled as he saw Alex's Serperior appear on the battlefield.

"I'm going to give you a nightmare!" Xentus smiled.

He threw his Pokéball and released his Pokémon, a beautiful Darkrai.

"What?!" everyone shouted. "I didn't know your brother had a Darkrai!" Souren said.

"Me neither," Sarecus said, "but I think this will be amazing."

Alex looked at the Darkrai and smiled.

"Autumn, use Giga Blade!" Alex smiled.

Autumn leaped in the air and smashed her tail onto Darkrai.

"Well, I guess that wasn't a powerful Pokémon," Alex smiled.

"Oh, my. So cocky…let me fix that."

Suddenly, Autumn was pulled into the smoke and was blasted back out, knocked out.

"What…happened?" Alex asked.

"Well…a simple Aura Sphere was all I needed," Darkrai smiled.

"What?! Darkrai can't learn Aura Sphere!" Alex said.

"Ok…if you say so." Darkrai smiled.

"Return, Autumn," Alex said.

After Autumn was returned, Alex growled as he grabbed another Pokéball off his belt.

"I…will…win!" Alex roared, "Elektra, let's go!"

He released his Ampharos onto the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Nightmare…Dark Void!" Xentus smiled.

Nightmare launched a sphere of darkness at Elektra, which enveloped her.

"Elektra!" Alex yelled.

"She can't hear you…she in a sleep of darkness," Nightmare smiled.

"Nightmare, use Dark Rasengan!" Xentus smiled.

Nightmare rushed at the sleeping Elektra and smashed a swirling dark sphere into her, smashing her to the wall.

"Elektra!" Alex yelled.

Elektra was slumped on the wall, unable to continue.

"Elektra is…unable to battle…" Freddy gasped.

"You now see? I live up to my name as Champion," Xentus smiled.

Alex returned Elektra to her Pokéball and grabbed another on.

"Aeris! Let's go!" Alex shouted.

When Alex released his Unfezant onto the field, Nightmare smiled as she rushed forward.

"Aeris, use Extreme Ace!" Alex cried. Aeris picked up speed as she smashed into Nightmare, damaging her.

"Nightmare, put Aeris to sleep," Xentus smiled.

Nightmare smiled as she released another Dark Void at Aeris.

"Dodge it!" Alex yelled.

Aeris dodged the sphere of dark energy, but was smashed to the ground with a powerful Aura Rasengan.

"No way…she's so fast…" Alex said.

"Well…do you think you can still win?" Xentus asked.

"Argh! Tank, let's finish this!" Alex roared.

When his Scolipede entered the field, Alex roared out his next command.

"Use Megahorn!" Alex roared.

Tank rushed at Nightmare and smashed her to the wall.

"I guess Nightmare is unable to battle," Xentus said.

After returning Nightmare to her Pokéball, Xentus smiled as he grabbed his second Pokéball.

"Cynder, let's roll!" Xentus cried.

He released a discolored Salamence onto the field, who roared loudly.

"First, use Flamethrower!" Xentus shouted.

Cynder shot a plume of flames onto Tank, damaging him as well as causing a burn.

"Next, use Hydro Pump!" Xentus smiled.

Cynder shot a plume of pressured water at the enflamed Tank and knocked him out.

"I won't give up!" Alex roared, "Aqua, let's go!"

Alex released his powerful Azumarill onto the field.

"Cynder, use Multi-Strike!" Xentus said.

Cynder got up and personal in Aqua's face and smashed her claws onto Aqua, causing severe damage.

"Aqua, use Ice Beam, quick!" Alex cried.

Aqua blasts a beam of frozen energy at Cynder, freezing her wings and damaging her.

"Cynder, use Dragon Cannon!" Xentus yelled.

Cynder charged up a powerful sphere of dragon energy and unleashed a blast of energy at Aqua.

"No way!" Alex cried.

When the attack ended, it left a supremely injured Aqua standing, smoke rising off of her body.

"Aqua!" Alex yelled.

Aqua then fell forward, unconscious from the attack, and fainted.

"Aqua, return," Alex solemnly said.

When Alex returned Aqua, he grabbed the last Pokéball on his waist.

"Saphira…let's go!" Alex said.

Saphira was released on the field, ready to battle.

"Saphira…let's end this! Dragon Rasenha!" Alex roared.

"Cynder, stop them with Dragon Soul!" Xentus commanded.

Cynder was cloaked in dragon aura as she rushed at Saphira, who was now charging a powerful Dragon Rasenha.

"Do it!" Alex yelled.

When Cynder was an inch away from her, Saphira released the attack, which enveloped both of them in a white explosion.

"Cynder!" Xentus yelled.

"Saphira!" Alex yelled.

When the smoke, dust and light subsided, Cynder was on the ground, unconscious, while Saphira was barely standing.

"Looks like Cynder is out as well," Xentus shrugged. When Xentus returned his dragoness back into her Pokéball, Alex smiled at Xentus.

"What's left for the Champion?" Alex asked.

"Just one…*pweet*!" Alex said.

Suddenly, a bundle of fur appeared on the field, which was Scarlet.

"Huh?!" Alex said.

"What is my brother thinking, putting Scarlet out there?" Sarecus asked.

"Scarlet, use Shadow Ball!" Xentus said.

Scarlet disappeared from sight and when she reappeared, she hit Saphira with a glob of shadowy power up close.

"Saphira!" Alex yelled.

When the smoke settled, Saphira was sprawled on the ground, fainted.

"And Saphira is down! That means-" Freddy began.

"Wait! I have one more Pokémon!" Alex smiled.

"Huh? This I gotta see!" Xentus smiled.

Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball from his pocket and tossed it in the air.

"Hope! Time to shine!" Alex smiled.

The Luxury Ball released a beautiful Latias onto the battlefield.

"Wait a minute…do you think that this Hope and the Hope we met the day before are one and the same?" Sarecus asked.

"Um…it may be possible…" Souren responded.

"So, this is Hope's true form, huh?" Xentus asked.

"Yeah. Now, she's going to beat you!" Alex yelled.

"Well…let's begin," Xentus smiled, "Scarlet, use Shadow Ball!"

Scarlet sped close to Hope and launched the sphere at her. However, Hope dodged the attack and sped toward Scarlet.

"Use Mist Ball!" Alex shouted.

Hope created a ball of mist and launched it at Scarlet, hitting her.

"Scarlet!" Xentus yelled.

"I'm okay!" she said.

Scarlet looked at Hope with menace in her eyes.

"Use Work Up!" Xentus said.

Scarlet began pulsing with energy, increasing her Attack and Special Attack.

"Now, Shadow Ball!"

Scarlet created another glob of shadow energy and launched it at Hope.

"Dodge it, and use Dragon Soul!" Alex commanded.

Hope dodged the Shadow Ball and became enveloped in white dragon aura. She then rushed forward and slammed into Scarlet, damaging her greatly.

"Scarlet!" Xentus cried.

Scarlet struggled to get up, but failed each time.

"C'mon, Scarlet. You are just like your mother-never giving up. Show me that power!" Xentus encouraged. Scarlet got up and looked at Hope again.

"I…will…never…GIVE UP!" Scarlet roared.

Suddenly, she began glowing white, her body morphing.

"She's…evolving!" Xentus gasped.

When the light dissipated, Scarlet was standing on the battlefield ready to battle. Her body was creamy scarlet with pink highlighting her ears, tail, and her new bows and ribbons. The most noticeable thing about her was her aquamarine red eyes, which shined like rubies.

"Scarlet…you're…" Xentus began.

"Um, daddy? What just happen to me?" Scarlet asked.

Xentus pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the new Scarlet.

_Sylveon, the? Pokémon. Nothing is known of this Pokémon except that it is a Fairy-type and has the move Moon burst. _

A Fairy…type?" Xentus asked.

Suddenly, Scarlet began glowing white as a sphere appeared above her. Soon, a beam of pure light emitted from Scarlet and hit Hope, causing severe damage.

"What? How is that possible?" Alex yelled.

"It seems that Fairy-type moves are super-effective against Dragon-types," Xentus shrugged.

"No…way," Alex said.

"Well, time to end this…Scarlet, use Shadow Ball!" Xentus smiled.

Scarlet rushed forward and shot the glob at Hope, knocking her out.

"And that's that! Xentus wins the match!" Freddy announced.

Alex returned Hope to her Pokéball and sighed.

"I guess I'm not strong enough either," Alex sighed.

Xentus walked over to Alex and shook his head.

"It's not your strength that counts in battle," Xentus said.

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"It's not strength that wins you a battle," Xentus said, "It's your will to win and your faith in your Pokémon that decides a match."

"I guess my will wasn't strong enough there…but trust me-I will defeat you!" Alex smiled.

"I look forward to that," Xentus smiled.

"And that's all for the Junior Cup! Let's give a round of applause for our participants!" Freddy cheered.

The stadium was filled with the voice of cheers and applauses…and then the Junior Cup came to an end.

_Next Day…_

Sarecus and the gang were outside of Undella Town's Pokécenter, getting ready to depart.

"So what's the plan now?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…since the Unova League starts in two weeks, we should separate and train really hard," Souren said.

"That idea is a good one. In two weeks, we can finally test our strengths-to see who really is the strongest!" Alex said.

"Well, then. Till two weeks…" Sarecus smiled.

**Finally…I finally finished this chapter. Between the tournament and working, I took too long on this. Hopefully, the next chapter doesn't take so long to complete. Well, enough babbling for me. The next chapter is a filler before the Unova League-so don't miss it. I would like the Shogun of Ransei for his help-besides, we will all met the mysterious shogun soon. Also…in less than three weeks, I heard that Coro Coro, the magazine for all your X and Y news, will have the biggest release of information for us. Can't wait! Till then…**

**BlitzSarecus is blazing outta here!**


	53. A Special Outcome

**Well, that Junior Cup was exciting! And now, everyone is going their separate ways until it's time for the Unova League-leading to the end of this story! So…before the League starts, Sarecus meets a trainer on the road and battles…and gains a new Pokémon! I don't want to give it away so let's start. I just want to thank…crap…I can't remember. If you gave me the idea…then thank you! So let's just get started!**

Sarecus was strolling down Route 10 when he saw a trainer battle in progress.

"Oh, cool!" Sarecus smiled.

He ran toward the battle and was shocked to see a Vaporeon defeat a Leafeon with just a single Hydro Pump.

"Wow! That's a strong Vaporeon," Sarecus said.

"Oh? Thanks."

The trainer was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a silver hat with the letter T in cosmic black.

"Yeah...oh, excuse my manners. My name's Sarecus," Sarecus said.

"Cool. I'm Trent. It's nice to meet you," the trainer replied.

"So, want to battle?" Sarecus asked.

"Sure! A nice two on two is good by me," Trent replied.

"Cool, I'll choose my Lucario for the first match," Sarecus said.

"That's fine by me. I'll just choose my Flareon!" Trent smiled.

The two trainers threw out their Pokémon and were ready to battle.

"Pyra, use Flamethrower!" Trent commanded.

"Sasha, dodge!" Sarecus yelled.

Pyra shot a plume of fire at Sasha, who nimbly dodged it.

"Try again!" Trent smiled.

Pyra shot another plume of fire at Sasha, who dodged it again. However, before Sasha could counterattack, Pyra was gone.

"Huh?" Sarecus said, "Where did she go?"

"Pyra, use Dig!" Trent said.

Sasha felt tremors under her and, without warning, Sasha was lifted off the ground and Pyra was in her face.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Trent shouted.

Pyra unleashed her fire power onto Sasha, damaging her.

"Sasha, use Aura Sphere!" Sarecus commanded.

Sasha created a powerful sphere of aura and smashed it into Pyra.

"Pyra!" Trent yelled.

Both Pokémon crashed into the ground, taking lots of damage.

"Sasha…" Sarecus said.

"Pyra…" Trent called.

When the smoke settled, Sasha was unable to battle, while Pyra barely stood in her position.

"Return, Sasha," Sarecus smiled.

"Nice one…who's next?" Trent asked.

"Shade, you're up!" Sarecus smiled.

Sarecus released his Zoroark onto the battlefield.

"Shade, use Shadow Ball!" Sarecus smiled.

Shade created a glob of shadowy force and launched it at Pyra.

"Pyra, dodge!" Trent said.

Pyra tried to dodge, but was hit by the Shadow Ball, fainting on contact.

"Wow…that's a strong Pokémon," Trent smiled.

"Oh, thanks," Sarecus smiled.

"But it's my turn! Shadow, let's go!" Trent smiled.

Trent tossed the Pokéball up and released his Umbreon onto the field.

"Well, this is going to be fun! Shade, use Shadow Rasengan!" Sarecus smiled.

Shade rushed at Shadow with a sphere of dark energy and tried to smash it into Shadow, but Shadow dodged the attack.

"Shadow, use Quick Attack!" Trent called out.

Shadow rushed forward and tackled Shade to the ground.

"Shadow, use Hyper Beam!" Trent smiled.

"Shade, use Shadow Daze!" Sarecus yelled.

As Shadow prepared the Hyper Beam, Shade created a sphere of dark energy that sent waves out.

"Now fire!" Trent smiled.

"Return the favor!" Sarecus smiled.

Shadow released a beam of pure energy while Shade launched the sphere at the beam. When the two attacks collide, they resulted in a huge explosion that covered the whole field.

"Shadow!" Trent called.

_Hmm…Shadow has to rest after using Hyper Beam…I know! _"Shade, use Focus Blast!" Sarecus smiled.

Shade created a sphere of focused energy and launched it at the resting Umbreon, damaging her greatly.

"Shadow! Are you ok?" Trent asked.

When the smoke cleared, Shadow was on the ground, unconscious.

"Wow…I won," Sarecus said.

"That was fun! But it looks like I need to train some more before the Unova League," Trent smiled.

"It's ok. You certainly gave me a run for my money," Sarecus replied.

"Cool. For thanks, I want to give you this," Trent said. He fished out of his vest a Pokéball with a pink heart on the top of it.

"A Pokéball?" Sarecus asked.

"With a special Pokémon in it," Trent answered.

"I couldn't take it. It's your Pokémon," Sarecus said.

"It's fine. I think you'll be able to raise her better than me," Trent smiled.

"Ok…if you're sure," Sarecus said.

Trent grabbed Sarecus' hand and placed the capsule in his hand.

"I'm absolutely sure," Trent replied.

Trent then walked over to the entrance of the Badge Check station and waved at Sarecus.

"Hmm…that was fun," Sarecus said.

"Hey, Sarecus-kun, what's in that Pokéball?" Shade asked.

"Don't know. But let's get you two recovered and then we can find out," Sarecus replied.

The duo went into Opelucid City's Pokécenter and recovered from their injuries and then left for Route 10.

"So, what Pokémon is in there?" Sasha asked.

"Well, we're about to find out. Come on out!" Sarecus said.

When he released the ball in the air, the capsule opened and Sarecus' eyes popped. In front of him was a bombshell of a woman that matched all of the girls he met. The girl was the same height as Sarecus, had long lilac pink hair, light pink skin, perfect D-cup breasts, perfect ass, hourglass shape, and a long pink tail with a bulb at the end of it. Sasha looked at Sarecus and saw his mouth wide open and drool leaking out of his mouth.

"Um, Sarecus…" Sasha began.

"I got it," Shade smiled.

She rubbed Sarecus' jaw and closed his mouth.

"Huh?" Sarecus asked.

"Um…you were drooling," Sasha said.

"Hmm…eyeing me, huh?"

Sasha, Shade, and Sarecus looked at the bombshell and cocked their heads.

"Ok…question one: what's your name?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh…my name's Aversa, cutie," the girl replied.

A blush formed on Sarecus' face, causing giggles from the girls.

"Alright! Now…what Pokémon are you?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmm…" she hummed, tapping her finger on her cheek.

"I don't think she'll tell you just like that," Sasha said.

"Wait…Sasha, read her aura," Shade said, "That could tell us."

Sasha focused her aura sensors onto Aversa and immediately gained crimson cheeks, looking away.

"Sasha!" Shade said.

"Aha! I got it!" Aversa cried.

"What is it?" Sarecus asked.

"I'll tell you if you beat me," Aversa purred.

"Ok…Sasha, get ready-"

"No!" Aversa yelled. "Huh?" Sarecus asked. "I said if you beat me…by _yourself_," Aversa replied.

"Ok…return, girls. I'll give you a buzz when I need you," Sarecus said.

After returning Sasha and Shade, Sarecus took off his backpack and hat and got in a fighting stance. **(A/N: Sarecus has some fighting prowess…) **Aversa giggled to herself as she got in her fighting stance.

"Ready, handsome?" she purred, throwing Sarecus off balance.

"I'm ready!" Sarecus yelled.

He rushed forward and unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick at her head, only for her to block it with one hand.

"Nice one," she smiled, "But it's my turn now."

She returned with a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of Sarecus and hit him hard.

"Argh…" Sarecus winced.

He took the kick and rushed forward with a sliding kick.

"That's not going to work," Aversa smiled.

She jumped in the air and landed onto Sarecus, pinning him to the ground.

"Huh…my turn," he smiled.

He grabbed Aversa and tossed her to the ground.

"Ow! You hurt me," she cried.

_Oh, man! I shouldn't have done this! _

When Sarecus got close to Aversa, she tripped Sarecus by wrapping her tail on his leg, causing him to fall.

"Ow!" Sarecus groaned.

Aversa then used her tail and slap Sarecus' face five times, with the fifth slap allowing her tail to wrap around his waist.

"What the…" Sarecus began.

Aversa then pulled her tail and dragged Sarecus around.

"Alright, that's it!" he roared.

He grabbed her tail and pulled her down to the ground, and then he pinned her under his body.

"I win!" Sarecus cheered.

Suddenly, Aversa curled her tail around his legs and held him down.

"You didn't win just yet," she purred.

She then glided her hand down to his lower region and began rubbing the bulge in his pants.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Sarecus asked, a blush forming on his face.

"I want to see if you can use this in battle," she purred.

She flipped her body until she pinned him under her voluptuous figure, smiling at him. "Hmm, you look so tasty," she purred. She leaned forward and began licking Sarecus' lips, begging for entrance. Soon, Sarecus' lips parted, letting Aversa's tongue to explore his mouth. "Mmm…" Sarecus moaned. While Aversa had the battle of the tongues, she unzipped his pants and took out his semi-hard member to the air.

"Whoa!" Sarecus yelped.

"Wow…it got so big…" Aversa purred, "I think this will rip me…Delicious."

Aversa slithered her body down until her nose touched Sarecus' member.

"Um…Aversa…" Sarecus moaned.

"What, _darling_? I'll take care of my meal," Aversa replied.

She then licked the tip, making Sarecus shudder in pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" she purred.

Aversa then engulfed Sarecus' member down to the hilt, making Sarecus go rigid.

"Ah!" Sarecus yelped.

Aversa smiled as she continued to suck him off. As she continued her actions, Sarecus fought through the immense pleasure he was receiving and reached down until his hand was under her salivating pussy.

_So wet…I wonder…_

Sarecus then jabbed two fingers into her, causing her body to shake from the intrusion.

"H-how you l-like it?" Sarecus moaned.

_Oh, I like it very much, darling. _

Sarecus' eyes went wide when he heard the telepathic message in his head.

"What the hell was that?" Sarecus asked.

He then looked at Aversa still sucking him off while smiling.

_Um, darling, it's me. _

Sarecus looked at Aversa and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you?" Sarecus asked.

_I'm not telling…you'll have to make me tell you, darling. _

Before Sarecus could ask another question, he was hit with immense pleasure and could only moan as Aversa expertly suck him off.

"I'm…gonna…cum," Sarecus moaned.

_Cum for me…Cum for mommy._

Sarecus grabbed Aversa's head and thrust his member all the way into her mouth. Suddenly, he released his spunk into her mouth, painting her mouth in white. Aversa's cheeks bulged as more of Sarecus' milk filled her mouth, but she held all of it in. When Sarecus' flow stopped, he pulled out of her mouth, causing a 'pop' sound. Aversa opened her mouth to show Sarecus the mess he made in her mouth before swallowing.

"Mmm…so sweet," Aversa purred.

Aversa then lay back on the ground and twitched her finger at Sarecus.

"That wasn't for free, darling. At least return the favor," Aversa purred, lust filling her mind.

Sarecus got down and crawled toward Aversa until he saw her treasure. Her pussy was leaking more of her sticky juices onto the ground as it throbbed. Sarecus rubbed his hand across her lips until he felt her clit and smiled.

"Fair's fair," he smiled.

He lowered himself and plunged his tongue into her depths, making Aversa howl in pleasure. He slowly thrashes his tongue into her depths, rubbing her walls teasingly, while he pinched her clit.

"Oh…my. That…feels good," Aversa panted.

Sarecus continued his attacks onto Aversa until a dirty thought popped in his mind. Sarecus rubbed her lips, gaining her leaking juices onto his fingers. Sarecus then guided his finger from her pussy to her back entrance.

"What…what are you…doing?" Aversa panted.

Sarecus' response was thrusting his lubricated fingers into her other entrance, causing her to cringe.

_Not there…oh, Arceus…he's thrusting his fingers back there._

Aversa became a moaning wreck as Sarecus double-teamed her holes, causing her to leak even more juices.

"I'm cum…cum…cumming! Ahhh!" Aversa cried.

Her juices flew out as she flooded Sarecus' mouth with her fluids. Sarecus didn't move as he drank more and more of her juices, enjoying the tangy flavor they had. When Aversa's orgasm died down, she got up and tackled Sarecus to the ground, rubbing her body against his.

"Now…time for the main event," she smiled.

She reached down and grabbed Sarecus' member again and guided it to her entrance. She then lowered her body until the tip touched her lips. Sarecus, lust-minded, unconsciously thrust upward, making her take him deep into her depths. Aversa hissed as Sarecus' member widens her walls unsuspectingly and leaned forward.

"Naughty boy," Aversa purred.

She then began bouncing onto his lap, loving the way Sarecus fit in her. Sarecus, on the other hand, loved how Aversa's walls clenched and rubbed him so well that it felt like a full body massage. The two lovers continued in their coitus, but Aversa wanted more.

"S-Sarecus," Aversa moaned.

Even though lust clouded Sarecus' mind, he slowed down to answer Aversa.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"G-go in the o-other h-hole."

"What?"

"Other hole!"

Sarecus cringed at Aversa's tone, but did as she asked and began prodding her other entrance.

"Ooh…stick it in me," she purred. Sarecus slowly entered her and, despite the lubrication from Aversa's pussy, her ass was tight. Sarecus fought the urge to come early into Aversa and began a rhythm of thrusts into her.

"Oh…I feel it…feels so good," Aversa moaned.

This was Aversa's first time with anal…and she won't make it her last. Sarecus then sat on the ground with Aversa and played with her body as he thrust into her. Aversa mewled in pleasure as she felt her nipples be tweaked, her ass being filled with Sarecus, and her pussy being fingered.

"Yes…I want more!" she seethed.

She used her tail and plunged it deep into her pussy. Yes! Fuck me more! I want more!" she cried. Between the anal sex, tail masturbation, and nipple tweaking, Aversa had created copious amounts of juices that saturated Sarecus' legs and member, giving then a shine.

"Arceus…I'm cumming…cumming!" she screamed.

She came so hard that she ejected her tail out of her leaking pussy by force. Aversa tightens her ass, squeezing Sarecus hard inside. Sarecus couldn't hold back from the squeezing and empties his load into her rectum.

"I feel it! It's coming deep inside!" she cried.

The two stayed connected as their orgasms continued. When Aversa's orgasm died down, she relaxed her muscles and fell off of Sarecus, landing in a puddle of her juices. Sarecus looked at Aversa and smiled at her shuddering form.

"So…what kind of Pokémon are you?" he asked.

"I'm…Mew," she panted.

Sarecus' eyes opened wide when he heard her answer.

"M-mew? The mother of all Pokémon?!" Sarecus asked.

"Y-yeah…and I must say…" Aversa panted, "You sure know how to pleasure a woman."

"Thank you…" Sarecus replied.

Aversa then got up and looked at Sarecus with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Now get up…" she commanded.

Sarecus got up and looked at Aversa.

"What?" he asked.

"I feel your cum in my ass…but I want more," she purred.

"Huh?!" Sarecus replied.

Aversa pulled him along as they headed for the Badge Check station.

"You're going to fill me up with your delicious cum or I swear I will obliterate you," Aversa threatened.

"Ok…just let me get my pants, bag, and hat," he panted.

"Oh…alright. But hurry!" she cried.

Sarecus ran over to his stuff and rushed back to Aversa.

"I don't know why you have those pants on..." she said, "They'll be off in the next minute."

Sarecus shrugged as his new dominant Pokémon dragged him toward Victory Road.

**That was a steamy chapter, if I do say so myself! Any who, here's some news from the Pokémon website. Apparently, at all GameStop locations between the weeks of August 19****th**** and the release date for **_**Pokémon X and Y**_**, they will release the Creation Trio…and they will be Shiny! Isn't that awesome? Also, we're counting down the weeks until the big release from Coro Coro, and can I say I'm ecstatic to see some new info! But I did get a little info from a friend on Facebook. Apparently, Mawile, Dunsparce, Sableye, and Stantler get a new evolution and that one of the new gyms focuses on the newly released Fairy-Type! That's all I can tell you for now-as always thanks for reading and please review if something caught your eye!**

**BlitzSarecus is **_**Geomancy'd **_**outta here…ok, that one doesn't work. **


	54. Unova League-Strange Evolutions

**Now that Sarecus has met his dominant Mew, it's now time for the Unova League! Everyone has been training for this for many days and now it's time to test their skills. Two hundred trainers enter…but only one can have the chance to face the Champion! But strange things are happening around Legend City (the place the Unova League is held)…**

Sarecus was trekking through the Badge Check with Aversa when he finally saw the gateway to Victory Road.

"Oh, man…this looks hectic…" Sarecus groaned.

"Oh, calm down..." Aversa replied, "This will be a straight climb!"

"Don't say that…you can just fly up there," Sarecus argued.

"Oh, stop being a baby and c'mon!" Aversa growled.

Aversa continued to drag Sarecus to the entrance to Victory Road.

"Okay, now what?" Sarecus groaned.

"Now…we're going to venture through this labyrinth and we will fuck and train until we are completely exhausted," Aversa smiled.

"Really?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh, yes!" Aversa smiled.

Aversa continued to pull Sarecus into the entrance of Victory Road and was surprised at how spacious it was.

"Wow…a girl can scream and not get in trouble," Aversa purred.

"Um…Aversa…" Sarecus began, "Maybe this is a bad idea...I mean what if-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she cried.

She jerked Sarecus' pants off and pushed him to the ground.

"Aversa, stop!" Sarecus shouted.

Aversa ignored Sarecus as she began sucking his shaft, making it hard very fast.

"Mmm…this is gonna be fun," Aversa smirked.

After making Sarecus hard, she positioned herself over Sarecus and drops her body onto him, taking him to the hilt.

"…" Sarecus seethed.

When the remnant of pain faded, Aversa began bouncing her body onto him, making an audible 'slap' sound echoed through the cave. Sarecus tried to hold her down, but Aversa asserted her dominance over Sarecus and continued her ministrations.

"Aww…I'm gonna cum…" Aversa moaned.

Suddenly, Sarecus smashed his pelvis upward into Aversa's plump ass, flooding her cavern in a sea of milky white.

"AHHH!" Aversa screamed.

Her pussy clamped onto Sarecus and drenched his thighs with her sweet juices. After their orgasmic high wore off, Aversa got off of Sarecus and smiled.

"This is gonna be a blast!" she smirked.

_One week later…of training and 'fooling around'…_

"Haa…haa…ha!"

Sarecus was now at the top of Victory Road, five miles from the Pokémon League.

"Well, Sarecus…wasn't that fun?!" Aversa cheered.

Sarecus shot her a threatening glance as he returned her to her Pokéball. Afterwards, he pushed a button on the capsule, locking it.

"Is that fun?" Sarecus jeered.

_Laugh all you want…when I get out…I WILL get you! _

"Sure, sure," Sarecus laughed.

Sarecus began walking toward the League when he saw a city in front of the towering League.

"What is that place?" Sarecus asked himself.

Sarecus rushed forward and entered the strange city. Before he took one more step in, he saw a sign at the entrance.

"'Welcome to Legend City'," Sarecus read, "So this is Legend City?"

"Yep. I'm surprised it took you this long to get here."

Sarecus turned and saw Bianca behind him. She was wearing her traditional orange dress and her green bag, but she didn't wear her beret and had let her hair down.

"Oh, hey, Bianca…how'd you get here?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, I took Victory Road a week ago," she replied, "I was kind of scared because there was a howl echoing through the cave."

Sarecus' cheeks flared up as he remembers howling when Grace and Aversa double-teamed him in the cave.

"Oh…well, that sounds crazy," Sarecus replied.

"Any who, let's go meet the rest of the gang," Bianca smiled.

Sarecus followed Bianca into the city and ended up at the center of the city, where a large pinkish crystal stood there.

"What's that?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, it's called the Legend Crystal, a crystal that was unearthed when the city as built."

Sarecus looked around Bianca and saw Bruce, Alex, Ayane, Skyla, Ryan, and Souren coming from the Pokécenter.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sarecus smiled.

"Hey, dude!" Souren smiled.

The two rivals bumped fists, happy to see each other.

"So…this is where the Unova League will be held," Sarecus said.

"Yep. Right now, we are training so that we can be ready," Alex said.

"Oh. Well, then! Let's train till we drop!" Sarecus smiled, pumped for the League.

_One Week Later…_

Fireworks popped in the air as the roar of the crowd raised as the Unova League began.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Unova League!" Freddy announced,

"I'm Freddy the Scoop, relaying the info of all of our 128 participants!" Everyone cheered as the excitement rose in the air.

"Well, to begin, we will let our current Champion, Xentus, light the League Chalice," Freddy announced.

"Flare, use Flamethrower!" Xentus smiled.

Flare smiled as she released a powerful plume of flames into the giant chalice at the precipice the entrance of the Pokémon League.

"Let the Unova League begin!" Xentus roared.

"Well, with that announcement, let's divide the trainers into their four battle groups," Freddy smiled.

"On the back of your Pokédex is a number that the center put back there," Xentus explained, "That number corresponds to your battle group."

Sarecus pulled out his Pokédex and saw he had the number 3 on the back.

"I'm in group three," Sarecus said.

"So am I," Bruce smiled.

"I got two," Souren said.

"I have two as well," Ryan smiled.

"I got one," Ayane replied.

"I got one as well," Skyla smiled.

"I got four," Alex said.

"Same here," Bianca said.

"Now, get in your groups, trainers," Freddy smiled.

Everyone went into one of the four tournament halls, dividing the group evenly.

"Now, let's have the qualifying matches begin!" Freddy cheered.

_In Sarecus' Tournament Hall…_

Sarecus and Bruce were standing in the hall, along with 30 other trainers, ready to battle. At the entrance was Shelia, Sarecus' mom.

"Mom?!" Sarecus yelped.

"Oh, hi darling!" Shelia smiled.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sarecus asked.

"Well, Xentus asked me to come and be a judge," she replied.

"Thanks, Xentus," Sarecus muttered. "

Well, trainers…let's go!" she cheered.

She opened the door and everyone was shocked to see the tournament hall filled with sixteen battlefields in the middle of it.

"Nice, huh?" she smiled.

"Wow," Bruce awed.

"You can _definitely _say that again," Sarecus smiled.

"Since you guys are ready, let's begin. Battle Roulette, pick our battles!" Shelia cried.

The screen began throwing out names of trainers to battle and Sarecus was facing a trainer who used Ground-Type Pokémon.

"Hmm…maybe Light can make a debut battle," Sarecus smiled, "Let's do this!"

Sarecus released his Eelektrik onto the battlefield, who was now wearing a Thunder Gem around her long neck.

"Hmph! An Electric-Type? Let's go, Rhyperior!" the trainer roared.

The trainer released a powerful rock monster with a miniature drill horn and cannon arms.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!" the trainer commanded.

Rhyperior raised his arm and shot a powerful blast that released a high speed boulder at Light.

"Light, counter with Zap Cannon!" Sarecus shouted.

Light released a ball of pure electricity that canceled out t Rock Wrecker.

"Hmph! Rhyperior, use Megahorn!" the trainer cried.

Rhyperior rushed forward and smashed his horn against Light, damaging her greatly.

"Light!" Sarecus yelled.

Suddenly, a burst of light enveloped Light (**pun…hehehe…**), blinding everyone on the field. When the light disappeared, Light had evolved into a beautiful Eelektross!

"What in the world just happen?" Light asked.

"Light…evolved?! And she can talk?!" Sarecus gasped.

Light shook off the shock of evolution and rushed forward at Rhyperior, an dark aqua blue aura surrounding her claw.

"Wait…she learned Dragon Claw?!" Sarecus questioned.

Light came into contact and slashed at Rhyperior, damaging him greatly.

"Whoa…but whatever!" Sarecus yelled, "Light, use Aqua Tail!"

Light created a swirl of water around her tail and smashed it onto Rhyperior, knocking him out.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle…so Eelektross is the victor!" the referee called.

"Man! That's totally unfair!" the trainer growled.

"It's okay. I made sure Light learned Aqua Tail to gain an advantage against Ground-Types," Sarecus explained, "But good battle." '

"Thanks. Hey, quick question: How did your Eelektrik evolve without a Thunderstone?" the trainer asked.

"Good question. I'm wondering that," Sarecus said.

"Hmm…it could be the Legend Crystal," the trainer replied.

Before Sarecus could ask the trainer for more info, the trainer left the battlefield.

"The Legend Crystal…what really is the crystal?"

_Couple battles later…_

Sarecus reunited with the gang, happy to hear everyone got into the Semifinals.

"So, guys. Did any of your Pokémon just evolved?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah…Raya finally evolved into a Garchomp," Bruce said.

"Maylene evolved into a Haxorus as soon as I released her out," Souren added.

"Sumia evolved into the likeness of her mothers," Ayane smiled.

"Carly finally became a sexy Samurott," Skyla beamed.

"Same went for my whole team," Ryan said.

"Ok. That happened to Light. The question is: how?" Sarecus said.

Alex looked at everyone and smiled. "I think I have a clue," Alex said. He led them to the crystal in the middle of the city.

"So…it the Legend Crystal. What of it?" Souren asked.

Alex then fished in his pocket and pulled out a small triangular shard.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"It looks like a shard. What kind of shard is it?" Ayane asked.

Skyla grabbed the stone and shrieked in happiness.

"This is an Evolite! It helps max out Defense and Special Defense of Pokémon who evolves," Skyla giggled.

"So…what does that have to do with…let me see that," Sarecus said.

He grabbed the shard and compared it to the crystal and was shocked to see that the crystal and the shard matched.

"This crystal…is a giant Evolite!" Sarecus said.

"No…it's an evolution stone!" Skyla smiled. Before Sarecus could ask what Skyla meant, an announcement screamed through the air.

"-will all of our semifinalists come to the main stadium for the Semifinals?-"

"Oh…well, I can ask later. Let's go!" Sarecus smiled.

The group ran back, waiting to see who they will battle!

**-Okay…I know it's a short chapter…but I really couldn't fit anything else into that, since I have a little proposition. First off, I would like to thank everybody for sending in their friend codes and I would like to send a special thank you to The new Mew, Ultima the Fox, and I'm My Own OC for the amazing battles on Pokémon White 2. Can't wait to battle more of you fans out there and can't wait for Pokémon x and y! A little side-note: any Guests should re-check their friend codes and specifically designate what each code goes for. Remember: I cannot contact you through your reviews…just saying. Also, did you hear about the Shiny Creation Trio event being given out real soon? If not…head to the official website to check it out! Now, my proposition: I have been reading a fanfic by TheNinja495 (read his story!) and he gave me a little idea he's been using-Choice Chapters! That means you, the readers, get to pick the outcome! So for this CC: Who do you want Sarecus to battle first? Skyla or Ayane or Souren? Anyone! You have a week…due to the fact that I'll be busy updating **_**The Pokémon Harlem Chronicles **_**and personal One-shots. One week! That is all!**

**BlitzSarecus will be updating in a week! Requests, Friend Codes, and Battles: send them in!**


	55. The Unova League-Disrupted!

**Thanks to all of the reviews, I now have the battle outline for the Unova League Semifinals! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, because the Unova League is interrupted by something…but what? Also, there'll be an announcement at the end of the Chapter…so stay tuned! Notice: two friends of mine will appear in this chapter!**

"And Shade smashes a powerful Shadow Ball against Serperior! Sarecus wins!"

The crowd cheered at Sarecus' victory as he shook Ryan's hand.

"That was a wonderful battle!" Sarecus smiled.

"Yeah! I almost had you!" Ryan smiled, "Thank you!"

Sarecus nodded to Ryan as the duo headed off the stage.

"And with that, we have the final four: Bruce, Sarecus, Souren, and Alex!" Freddy announced.

The cheers roared in crescendo as the Unova League was drawing to a close. As Sarecus walked out of the stage, he saw a teenager his age sitting a little distance from him. The teen had black hair with green streaks through it, scar on his right cheek, and he wore black karate pants, black karate gi, and had a green obi, that matched his green streaks. On his shoulder was a beautiful Snivy who was sleeping in peace. Sarecus smiled as he reached the area and sat next to the teenager.

"Hey, Tenshi…How are you?" Sarecus said.

Tenshi turned to Sarecus and smiled at him.

"It's great. It was nice to see your battle," Tenshi responded.

"Thanks. I do understand you're not partial to battling," Sarecus said.

"No…I just hate it when trainers force their Pokémon to battle," Tenshi growled, "But…you're not one of them."

"Thanks. By the way, before you leave, I want to introduce you to my other friends," Sarecus responded.

"That's cool. Now let's see if you have what it takes to win the Unova League!" Tenshi smiled, extending his fist out.

"You know it!" Sarecus smiled. The two friends fist-bumped and then Sarecus left the area to prepare for the finals.

"And we're back!" Freddy cried.

Everyone cheered as the four trainers came upon the stage.

"Battle Roulette, spin your magic!" Freddy smiled.

The screen had the trainer's cards and continued to spin until it landed on the battles.

"First battle is Bruce and Souren!" Freddy announced, "And the second battle is Sarecus versus Alex!"

Bruce smiled to Souren as he flashed a thumbs-up to him, while Sarecus glared at Alex.

_This time…I'll win! _

"So let's begin with the dangerous blitz, Bruce versus the dynamite trainer, Souren!" Freddy cried.

Souren and Bruce entered the field, ready to battle.

"Let's do this!" Souren cheered.

"Likewise!" Bruce smiled.

"The five-on-five battle will begin!" the referee shouted.

"Let's go, Roxy!" Bruce smiled.

"I counter that with my beautiful Rocky!" Souren yelled.

The two trainers threw out their Pokéballs and released their Arcanine and Gigalith respectfully.

"Rocky, use Rock Slide!" Souren cried.

Rocky summoned giant boulders that rained down upon the Arcanine.

"Roxy, use Focus Blast!" Bruce smiled.

"Wait…Roxy can't do that!" Souren said.

Suddenly, 'Roxy' transformed into a Zoroark that used Focus Blast to destroy the Rock Slide.

"What?!" Souren shouted.

"Illusion, baby! Amaya, use Shadow Ball!" Bruce smiled.

Amaya unleashed her powerful Shadow Ball attack and landed a critical hit on Rocky, causing her to faint.

"Whoa! Gigalith was defeated! Bruce takes an early lead!" Freddy smiled.

Souren returned Rocky to her Pokéball and smiled.

"Thanks for revealing your Zoroark, my friend," Souren smiled, "Here we go, Xehanort!"

Souren released his powerful Cobalion onto the field, causing everyone to cheer in shock.

"My turn…Xehanort, use Sacred Sword!" Souren smiled.

Xehanort rushed forward and slashed at Amaya, gaining a critical hit.

"Amaya!" Bruce shouted.

When the smoke cleared, Amaya was sprawled on the ground, knocked out.

"And Souren tied it up!" Freddy cried.

"Nice, Souren! But I bet you won't see this coming! Terra, let's go!" Bruce smiled.

Bruce released his Pokéball in the sky and the capsule unleashed a powerful Terrakion onto the field.

"What? You have a Sword of Justice member as well?!" Souren gasped.

"Yep! Terra, use Sacred Sword!" Bruce smiled.

"Xehanort, counter with Sacred Sword!" Souren growled.

The two comrades linked swords and tried to counter the other's power.

"Xehanort, let's see if you can beat me," Terra said.

"I plan on it, my friend," Xehanort smiled.

The clash between the swords ended as both Pokémon backed up.

"Terra, use Close Combat!" Bruce smiled.

Terra rushed forward, ready to pummel Xehanort to the ground.

"Xehanort, use Omi-Slash!" Souren shouted.

Xehanort's blade grew bigger and glowed white with power.

"Time to end this!" Xehanort shouted.

He slammed his blade into Terra, causing an explosion of power that tossed Terra into a wall, knocking him out.

"Whew…got that outta the way," Souren breathed.

However, with the exertion of power that was Omi-Slash, Xehanort was running on steams, struggling to keep standing.

"Time to end this! Go Roxy!" Bruce smiled.

Bruce sent out his trusty Arcanine that smiled at her weakened opponent.

"Roxy, use ExtremeSpeed!" Bruce shouted.

Roxy rushed at Xehanort at extraordinary speed and tackled him hard. However, sue to being part Steel, Xehanort absorbed the damage and continued to stand.

"Finish it with Flare Blitz!" Bruce yelled.

Roxy covered herself in blue flames before she rushed at Xehanort in a full sprint.

"Xehanort, use Volt Switch!" Souren roared.

Xehanort was covered in a white electric field as he met Roxy's attack. When the two attacks collided, Roxy was damaged while Xehanort was knocked out before being returned.

"Damn…I was hoping to have Xehanort for later…aw well," Souren smiled, "Rush, let's kick it!"

Souren released his prized Emboar onto the field, smiling as Rush spewed out a powerful Flamethrower.

"That won't stop us! Roxy, use Outrage!" Bruce yelled.

Roxy's eyes turned red as she rushed forward with power in her paws.

"Rush, use Stone Edge!" Souren smiled.

Rush created an orbit around himself, summoning pointed stones around him.

"Take this!" Rush roared.

He aimed the stones at Roxy in a perfect straight line, causing Roxy to take tremendous damage.

"Roxy!" Bruce cried.

When the smoke cleared, Roxy was sprawled on the ground, unable to battle.

"Whew! Souren's quick thinking and Rush's powerful Stone Edge put a stop to Roxy's Outrage!" Freddy smiled, "This battle is getting hot!"

Bruce smiled as he returned Roxy back into her Pokéball.

"Thanks, Roxy…now, Souren…time to face Lexeaus!" Bruce said.

Bruce released the dangerous Landorus in his Therian Forme and pointed at Souren with a smile.

"Lexeaus, time to use Galaxy Drop!"

Lexeaus grabbed Rush and flew up high in the sky before diving back down. When Lexeaus was a foot away from the ground, he tossed Rush to the ground while he landed.

"Rush!" Souren gasped.

When the dust cleared, Rush was barely standing as his body was showered in damage.

"Rush…can you continue?" Souren asked.

Rush turned back to Souren with a smile.

"One…more…move," Rush gasped.

"Ok! Rush-Blast Strike!" Souren shouted.

Rush moved with unnatural speed as he closed in on Lexeaus.

"Lexeaus, counter with Earth Smash!" Bruce shouted.

Before Lexeaus could attempt the move, Rush uppercut him in the stomach, tossing him in the air. Suddenly, Rush jumped and smashed both his burning fists onto the defenseless Lexeaus and slam him into the ground, making an eruption of dust and flames.

"Lexeaus!" Bruce cried.

When the dust cleared, both Rush and Lexeaus were unconscious on the field.

"Whoa! In a surprising upset, both Pokémon are unable to battle! This is the final round!" Freddy smiled.

Bruce returned Lexeaus into his capsule and smiled at Souren.

"Only one of us can win…it's a shame we both can't win…" Bruce smiled.

"I know what you mean…so let's see which one of us has the drive to win!" Souren smiled.

Both trainers grabbed their last Pokéball and tossed it in the air.

"Raya!" Bruce yelled.

"Rin!" Souren cried.

The Pokéballs released their contents: Garchomp versus Mewtwo!

"Raya, use Dragon Soul!" Bruce yelled.

Raya jumped into the air and was consumed by a white aura in the shape of a dragon and rushed down at Rin.

"Rin, use Omega Aura Rasengan!" Souren yelled.

Rin created a giant Aura Sphere and rushed forward at Dragon Soul's Raya, colliding with the attack. However, Raya's attack bore through the Rasengan and smashed into Rin, damaging her greatly.

"Rin!" Souren cried.

Rin tumbled out of the smoke, damaged but still able to fight.

"Do it…Special Move: Psystorm!" Souren panted.

Rin's eyes glowed pink as she created a powerful psychic aura around Raya. Suddenly, Raya was tossed into the air as little orbs of psychic energy collided into her body, damaging her greatly.

"Raya…" Bruce said.

Raya was then smashed into the adjacent wall, knocking her out.

"And it's over…Souren is the winner!" Freddy smiled.

"Wow…I win," Souren panted.

"Thanks, Raya," Bruce sighed as he returned his dragon.

He then walked over to Souren with his hand outstretched.

"Thanks for a wonderful battle!" Bruce smiled.

Souren smiled as he returned Bruce's gesture with a firm handshake.

"Ok! The first battle is out of the way! Now let's get on with the second match!" Freddy announced.

As on cue, Sarecus and Alex appeared on the battlefield.

"I owe you one for beating me in the Junior Cup!" Sarecus growled.

"Let's see if you have grown in strength," Alex smiled.

"Let's begin!" Freddy shouted.

"Autumn, let's go!" Alex yelled.

"I'll counter that with Tana!" Sarecus smiled.

The two trainers released their Pokémon, Serperior for Alex and Blaziken for Sarecus.

"Autumn, use Aqua Tail!" Alex smiled. Autumn rushed forward as a torrent of water vortexes around her tail.

"Nice try! Tana, use Shadow Daze!" Sarecus smiled.

Tana created a ball of shadowy energy and launched it at Autumn.

"Deflect it!" Alex cried.

Autumn used her Aqua Tail to counter the Shadow Daze. However, it doesn't work as a shadow mist surrounds Autumn, blocking her vision.

"Now, use Amaterasu!" Sarecus cried.

Tana conjured up black flames that licked at Autumn's skin, damaging her greatly.

"Use Frenzy Plant to toss those flames back!" Alex roared.

Autumn stabbed her tail into the ground, causing a root system with black flames heading to Tana.

"Use Extrasensory!" Sarecus shouted.

"Wait a minute! Shadow Daze, Amaterasu, and now Extrasensory-a Blaziken can't learn those moves!" Alex argued.

Due to his assumptions, he had little time to react as Autumn was hit by her move and was knocked out.

"Nice! Good one, Shade!" Sarecus smiled.

'Tana' flipped in the air and transformed into her normal Zoroark form.

"Nice!" she smiled.

Alex growled as he realized he fell for the Illusion trick.

"Nice one, Sarecus. Let's return the favor, Tank!" Alex yelled.

Alex released his dangerous Scolipede onto the field.

"Tank, use Megahorn!" Alex roared.

Tank rushed forward at Shade with his horns aimed for her.

"Extrasensory, then use Flamethrower!" Sarecus smiled.

Shade used her limited psychic energy and raised Tank into the air and then slammed him into the ground. After that, Shade unleashed a powerful plume of fire at the defenseless Scolipede, causing tremendous damage.

"Tank!" Alex cried.

When the smoke cleared, Tank was barely standing as he rushed forward at Shade.

"What?!" Shade cried.

Suddenly, Tank thrusts his horns at Shade, slamming her to the wall, knocking her out.

"Whoa! Even with all that damage, Tank still rises and delivers a powerful Megahorn, taking out Shade!" Freddy shouted.

"Thanks, Shade…Now, let's do this Tana!" Sarecus smirked. Sarecus released his beautiful Blaziken onto the battlefield.

"Tana, use Brave Bird!" Sarecus commanded.

Tana leaped in the air as a blue aura surround her body before it turned deep red.

"My turn!" Tana yelled.

Tana smashed into Tank and launched him to the adjacent wall, knocking him out.

"Oh, yeah!" Tana smiled.

"Wait a sec…shouldn't Tana take some recoil damage?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…Tana?" Sarecus asked.

Tana just shrugged at Sarecus and smiled.

"I've trained my body to take damage like that," Tana replied.

"Hmm…well, that works for me," Sarecus smiled.

"Well, it's my turn. Aqua, let's go!" Alex smiled.

Alex released his powerful Azumarill onto the field.

"Aqua, use Waterfall!" Alex yelled.

Aqua created a torrent of water and rode it towards Tana.

"Tana, use Flare Strike!" Sarecus smiled.

Tana's fists were covered in an inferno red aura as she prepared to hit Aqua.

"Aqua, use Hydro Pump!" Alex smiled.

As Aqua rode her Waterfall, she unleashed a powerful torrent of water at Tana. Tana smiled as she strikes the Hydro Pump, making steam to rise, blocking Aqua's sight.

"Unh! Where are you?" Aqua asked.

Suddenly, Aqua fell off her Waterfall and was hit by a powerful Flare Strike that smashed her into the ground.

"Aqua, are you ok?" Alex asked.

Aqua struggled to get up and when she did, she was ready to attack.

"I will win!" she roared.

Suddenly, Aqua had a red aura surrounded her body as she conjured up another Waterfall.

"This time I won't miss!" Aqua roared.

True to her word, she slammed her waterfall at Tana, knocking her out.

"What?!" Sarecus yelped.

"Hmm…That's Huge Power. It ups the user's attack each time it attacks," Alex smiled.

"Whatever…Tana, return," Sarecus said.

After returning his baby momma, Sarecus grabbed his third Pokéball.

"Joy, time to battle!" Sarecus smiled.

When Sarecus released his Audino onto the field, Alex laughed at Sarecus with a glare in his eyes.

"You're seriously using an Audino? You must be desperate," Alex said.

Joy's eyes narrowed as an electric aura surrounded her body and created a powerful electric current.

"You did NOT say that!" Joy roared.

She unleashed a powerful Hyper Bolt attack and knocked out Aqua quickly.

"Whoa…" Alex said.

"Joy…that was amazing," Sarecus gasped.

"Thanks…but no one diss me like that!" Joy replied.

"Wow…" Sarecus replied, "Note: NEVER make Joy angry..."

Alex smiled as he returned his Azumarill back into her Pokéball and grabbed his next one.

"Take this! Saphira, let's do this!" Alex cheered.

Alex released his powerful Dragon out onto the field and smiled.

"Retaliate with Dragon Soul!" Alex smiled.

Saphira powered up her attack and then smashed into Joy, causing Joy to faint instantly.

"What the…that was one fast attack," Sarecus said.

"Thanks. We trained hard to power up that attack!" Alex smiled.

"Huh…well it's my turn! Sasha, let's go!" Sarecus smiled.

When Sarecus released his Lucario, Alex's eyes narrowed and he clenched his hands.

_Sasha's a deadly opponent that can keep away using powerful long-ranged attacks. I got to keep it close! _

"Saphira, use Outrage!" Alex smiled.

Saphira got in close and began to pummel Sasha with slashes and kicks. Even though Dragon-Type moves are non-effective against Steel-Types, Sasha was taking quite a beating and when Saphira's onslaught was done, Sasha could barely stand.

"Now! End it with Dragon Rasenha!" Alex cried.

Saphira created a huge sphere of energy and smashed it into Sasha, causing a huge explosion.

"No! Sasha!" Sarecus cried.

When the smoke cleared, Sasha was barely standing as she glared at Saphira.

"Hmph…still weak. If that's your limit…this battle's over," Alex said.

Sarecus growled as a blue aura surrounds his body.

"That's not my limit!" Sarecus roared.

He unconsciously links up with Sasha and her body began to glow blue as well. Sasha got up and created another aura sword and growled.

"This is the limit's edge!" Sasha roared, "Aura Tensho!"

Sasha slashed the sky and created a wave of blue energy that cut through the sky and smashed into Saphira with so much force that the battlefield was almost destroyed.

_In the Champion's Box…_

Xentus was watching the battle in amusement and enjoyed how Sarecus was pumped. When he saw the Aura Tensho hit Saphira, he smiled.

"So…I'm guessing you saw it as well?" Xentus asked.

Xentus turned around and saw a cyber-ninja come out of the shadows, followed by a green Haunter.

"Hmm…this is something…never have I seen a non-warrior link up with his Pokémon before," the ninja replied.

"Should we tell Anthony, Haiko?" Spectral asked.

"Hmm…what do you think, Gaika?" Haiko asked.

He turned and saw his fellow cyber-ninja lean against the wall.

"I think…it would good if we let Anthony on this," Gaika responded.

"I see…so Xentus-bring your brother with you to the Imperial Tournament," Haiko responded.

"Promise," Xentus smiled, "And give the Shogun of Ransei my regards."

"Will do…" Haiko responded.

The ninjas dispersed, leaving Xentus in the box when Cynthia entered the room.

"So I see you had your 'meeting'," Cynthia said.

"Yep. And it was interesting," Xentus replied.

"Good. So now…let's have a little fun," Cynthia smiled.

She jumped into Xentus' lap and took off her tank top.

"You, my dear, are a lustful lynx," Xentus smiled.

"And you love it," Cynthia replied.

_Back to the battlefield…_

When the smoke cleared, Saphira was unable to battle while Sasha was barely standing, while Sarecus took a knee and breathed hard.

"What...was …that?" Sarecus gasped.

"I don't know…but it's my turn. Saphira, return," Alex smiled.

After returning Saphira, he grabbed his last Pokéball and tossed it up.

"Hope, it's time to battle!" Alex shouted.

The capsule released his Latias girlfriend in her Pokémon form.

"Hope, use Mist Ball!" Alex cried.

Hope created a sphere of pure white energy and launched it at Sasha, making contact.

"Sasha…" Sarecus panted.

When the dust cleared, Sasha was unable to battle and Sarecus returned her to her capsule.

"Whoa! It's the final battle! What Pokémon does Sarecus have left to battle with?" Freddy asked.

Sarecus smiled as he rose from the ground.

"One Pokémon left…and it's this one! Go, Aversa!" Sarecus cried.

Sarecus released the special Premier Ball and its contents released…

"What?!" Souren cried.

"No way…" Bruce said.

"Impossible," Xentus gasped.

"I can't believe it! Sarecus' final Pokémon is the elusive Legendary Pokémon Mew!" Freddy cried.

"That's not real…it can't be," Alex said.

"Really, now. If I wasn't real, could I do this?" Aversa asked.

She unleashed a powerful Omi-Blast that hit Hope hard, causing some damage.

"Hope?!" Alex cried.

When the smoke cleared, Hope was still standing in her spot, but a little fatigued.

"I didn't think…I was gonna fight…the Goddess Mew…" Hope panted.

"C'mon, little dragon. Can you only breathe smoke and mirrors?" Aversa teased.

Hope's eyes narrowed as she looked at Aversa.

"Goddess or no, I will defeat you!" Hope growled.

She began glowing white and when the glow dissipated, Hope had transformed into her Pokémorph form. She had two angel-like wings on her back, creamy white legs and arms, D-cup breasts covered with a tunic, and had beautiful red hair.

"Ooh. How cute! But you're not the only one," Aversa smiled.

She began glowing white and when the glow dissipated, Aversa was now in her Pokémorph form.

"Let's see who will win, darling," Aversa purred.

She began creating a powerful Omi Chidori while Hope created her Mist Rasengan.

"Ready…" Aversa began.

"Set…" Hope followed.

"GO!"

Both girls rushed forward with their respective attacks before they clash together, causing a huge explosion.

"Aversa!" Sarecus cried.

"Hope!" Alex cried.

When the dust settled, both Aversa and Hope were barely standing, ready to fall.

"You're…good, darling," Aversa panted.

"Thank…you…" Hope replied.

Both Pokémon took one step and fell to the ground. However, Hope fainted completely while Aversa took a knee and held on.

"Wow…the clash ended, with Aversa winning it! Sarecus goes on to the finals!" Freddy cried.

"Alright! I'm almost there!" Sarecus cheered.

"Aw…and I was close…but I lost," Alex smiled.

He walked up to Sarecus with a smile.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Alex said.

"Don't be. You made me push my limits. I can ask nothing more except that," Sarecus smiled.

Alex smiled back as he extended his hand to Sarecus.

"Win it all," Alex said.

Sarecus grasped Alex's hand and smirked at him.

"Bet on it!" Sarecus said.

The two rivals then walked off the stage to recover their Pokémon. After an hour, the tournament was ready for the final battle.

"And here we are! The climax to the Unova League! But who would have thought it would come down to this?" Freddy said.

The crowd cheered as they saw the final contenders hit the stage.

"On our left is our Rising Star from Nuvema Town-Sarecus Ottomachi!" Freddy smiled.

As Sarecus walked down, the cheers reached a higher crescendo, making him smile.

"And on our right is another Rising Star from Nuvema Town-the Fire starter himself-Souren Takanio!"

Souren ran down the tournament hall with his hands waving in the air, smiling all the way. When he reached his side, he looked over to Sarecus and smiled.

"Well, now…who would've thought we would be here today-facing each other?" Souren smiled.

"Who knows…let's just see who will be the victor here!" Sarecus replied.

"Alright, now! Let's begin the fin-"

Suddenly, a column of fire rose from the top of the Champion's Temple in the Pokémon League.

"What was that?" Freddy shouted.

"What's going on?" Sarecus asked.

Suddenly, Xentus appeared onto the field and rushing to the League.

"Sarecus! C'mon!" Xentus cried.

Sarecus followed behind while Bruce, Tenshi, Alex, Skyla, Ayane and Souren tagged along. When they were inside the League, Xentus saw the Champion's Statue was glowing red, a sign of distress.

"Oh, no. C'mon!" Xentus grunted.

The group followed Xentus on the platform as the platform descended to the bottom of the Champion's Temple.

"There's no way to clear those steps in time," Bruce said.

"Good thing we got fast Pokémon. Hope, let's go!" Alex shouted.

"I follow you! Viriza and Zola, come on out!"

"Xehanort, I need you!"

"Kauri, let's go!"

"Helios, I need you!"

Sarecus, Ayane and Souren released their Pokémon as a beautiful Volcarona appeared and Tenshi climbed on his back.

"Let's go!" Tenshi said.

Everyone got on their steed and rushed forward-up to the Champion's Temple. When they reached their doorway, they rushed in-both trainer and Pokémon…now Pokémorphs. When they finally reached the peak, Sarecus saw that Alder was on his knees while N lectured him on his weakness. N noticed that he had company and saw Sarecus, along with the rest of the gang.

"As you can see, I have defeated the Champion!" N smiled.

"Wait a minute…I thought-" Sarecus began before Xentus clapped a hand around his mouth.

"Save it…I'll explain later," Xentus whispered.

Sarecus nodded as Xentus removed his hand.

"So…what now, N?" Sarecus asked.

"I will now issue the command: Trainers, release your Pokémon!" N said.

"Hmph! Doesn't matter-so long as I got this!" Sarecus smiled.

He fished out his bag the Dark Stone, the prize N wanted him to seek.

"I see…but this isn't the place to test who is right," N smiled.

He then turned to the wall and raised his arms.

"The true battlefield will be this-my castle!"

Suddenly, the sky darkens as the earth quake in tension, making everyone wonder what was going on. Suddenly, five building s rose from the ground, surrounding the Champion's Temple and darkness settled in the sky. Soon, black pillars stabbed into the temple, and one stabbed the main room N was in. N jumped up and landed on the black pillar when it entered.

"My friend, come in and meet me in the throne room," N smiled, "There is where we will awaken Zekrom and have our battle!"

**Ok! That's finally done and I can go and do something else! Special thanks to SerpentSpirit and the Shogun of Ransei for letting me use their OCs in my story. Kudos to you!**

**Personal Announcement: I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and I appreciate all the reviews I have received! It has helped me a lot to improve as well as improvise new ideas. At the end of this chapter, I will make a personal shout-out to all those who have made me the best writer I can be! Special Thanks to The new Mew, I'm My OC, and Ultima the Fox (tournament) for the awesome Wi-Fi battles I've had with them. I want to battle more people, so please, continue to send in friend codes and I hope to battle you soon. A little update-for the month of September, I will NOT be battling online. Besides having a birthday (turning 21-awesome!) and with school, I won't be battling due to some training and writing. If someone calls me out-I will reconsider…but it doesn't mean I'll answer all calls. Not only that, I'm planning on fixing my 3DS for some video captures. So I may do a Let's Play on YouTube…you'll never know… Again, I just want to say thanks and…as you can tell…we are nearing the end of Sarecus' Journey…and we'll have a sequel for it! So as always, read and review! #GotItMemorized?**

**BlitzSarecus is blasting outta here!**

**Special Thanks to: Ultimate Comrad, Shen's General, SerpentSpirit, Shogun of Ransei, The new Mew, I'm My OC, Solrac III, DemonSlayerGod, and others!**

**OC spots taken in **_**SNJ: **_**SerpentSpirit (Tenshi), DemonSlayerGod (Dasuke), Shen's General (?)-Three more spots left for main-three for rivals**


	56. Stormin' the Hero's Castle!

**Well, it seems that N has beaten the Champion…just wow… If anyone's confused, I'll set it straight in this chapter! But it looks like we're drawing this story to a close. I hope everyone is enjoying my updates as well as the Wi-Fi battles I've had with everyone now and the future. Now let's go to the true final battle!**

Sarecus and his friends looked at the pillar that stabbed through the Champion's Temple and then looked at N.

"Come to the center of the castle. That is where we will battle," N replied.

N then climbed up to the castle using the pillar. When N was gone, Xentus ran next to Alder and helped him up.

"Alder, are you okay?" Xentus asked.

"Yeah…I just wish I was stronger," Alder replied.

Sarecus walked up to Xentus with folded arms.

"Care to explain how N is Champion?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…I made an agreement with Alder a few years back," Xentus began.

"He didn't want to claim the championship until you and Souren started your journey," Alder explained.

"So…you are the real Champion?" Sarecus asked.

"You got it, little brother…but right now, N is-and we can't let him order that idea out!" Xentus smiled.

"Right!" everyone cheered.

The group ran onto the pillar and ran up into the castle entrance. When the group entered the castle's atrium, they saw the Seven Sages with a couple of Team Plasma members at their side.

"We cannot let you go any farther," one said.

"Even though N wanted you, we cannot let you interfere," another said.

"You can't stop me!" Sarecus growled.

"Hmph…we'll defeat you now!" Rood said.

"I don't think so!"

Sarecus turned around and saw Clay come into the castle.

"Clay?! You're here to help?" Sarecus asked.

"Yep. A girl by the name of Bianca told us about it, so we came to help!" Clay answered.

"Cool…wait…did you say 'we'?" Sarecus asked.

"Correct!"

Everyone turned around and saw Elesa, Iris, Skyla, Drayden, Brycen, Lenora, and Burgh appeared and got in front of Sarecus and the gang and smiled at their opponents.

"Holder of the Dark Stone, please continue on!" Drayden said, "We'll hold them off!"

Sarecus nodded and rushed forward when a group of Grunts blocked their path. Before Sarecus could use his Pokémon, Tenshi, Skyla, and Ayane got in front of Sarecus.

"Go…we'll handle this," Tenshi growled.

Sarecus nodded as he, Souren, Alex, Bruce, and Xentus ran up the stairs. As they traveled through different rooms, they finally reach the hall before the throne room.

"Hurry, guys! We're almost there!" Sarecus smiled.

Suddenly, the Shadow Triad appeared in front of them.

"We cannot…" "Let you…"

"Pass through…"

"Oh, yeah?!" Sarecus growled, "You won't stop me!"

Before Sarecus could battle, Xentus, Alex, and Bruce jumped in front for Sarecus and released Cynder, Hope, and Raya respectively.

"Go…we'll handle the Shadow Triad!" Xentus shouted, "You just head to stop N!"

Sarecus nodded and ran ahead with Souren behind him.

"Guys, you better catch up soon!" Souren shouted.

"We will!" Xentus replied.

The two teens rushed forward as they reached the main room-leading to N's Throne Room.

"We're almost there!" Sarecus panted.

As soon they reached the doorway, Ghestis walked out of the throne room with a smile on his face.

"Finally, My plan has come together!" Ghestis smiled.

"Huh?" Sarecus asked.

"That's right! I knew N had the power to defeat the Champion! Now, my-no, Team Plasma's plan will control the world!" Ghestis roared.

"I won't let that happen!" Sarecus growled.

"Hmph…if you think you can beat N, go right ahead," Ghestis smiled.

Sarecus nodded as he rushed past Ghestis while Souren stayed back.

"Souren?" Sarecus asked.

"This is your destiny, not mine," Souren said, "Plus, I want to keep an eye on Mr. Ghestis here."

Sarecus nodded and, after flashing a thumbs-up, he rushed into the throne room.

"You think your friend will stop N? Don't make me laugh!" Ghestis laughed.

"I believe in Sarecus! Also..." Souren said.

He then released his powerful Haxorus onto the field.

"I think a battle against you will help me out!" Souren finished.

"Let's do this! Hydriegon, let's go!" Ghestis roared, releasing the Dark/Dragon Type out of its capsule.

"This should be fun..." Souren smiled...

When Sarecus entered the throne room, he slowed down to look at his location. The place was huge in the sense that it had humongous pillars, a long walkway, and beautiful, large murals of Pokémon on the walls.

"Wow, this place is big!" Sarecus said.

As he walked down the walkway, he turned back to the doorway and sighed.

"I hope everyone is okay…" Sarecus said…

_At the entrance of N's Castle…_

The battle between the Seven Sages and the Gym Leaders got fiercer than before, even with the extra help. Soon, Skyla and Ayane were surrounded and were ready to end it.

"Carly, use Final Slash!" Skyla yelled.

"Kauri, use Draco Meteor!" Ayane yelled.

Carly pulled out her scalchops and made two large blades of energy out of them.

"Take…THIS!" Carly roared.

Soon, she slashed away at Team Plasma's Bisharp, Liepard, and Scrafty, knocking them out.

"Wow! Good job, Carly!" Skyla smiled.

"Thanks…but you owe me!" Carly smiled.

Kauri unleashed her meteors that rained down on her enemies, knocking out a Fraxure, Palpitoad, and Houndoom

. "Nice one!" Ayane smiled.

"Thanks, but we can't relax yet!" Kauri said.

While the girls took on their enemies, Tenshi led his group of enemies from the other and found himself against the wall.

"You're finish!" one grunt roared.

"When I see myself/I see victory right now/Prepare for defeat!" Tenshi whispered.

"What?" another grunt asked.

He pulled out his morpher, pushed the button, and was engulfed in a green aura.

"Ahh! What is that?" one grunt asked.

"I don't know!" another yelled.

"You villains! You'll pay!" Tenshi growled.

When the glow dissipated, the grunts saw that a Serperior was in Tenshi's place.

"Take this! Energy Smash!" Tenshi roared.

He created an Energy Ball and smashed it with a Dragon Tail, making the Energy Ball a sphere of destruction.

"Unbelievable!" one grunt yelled.

The attack took out Team Plasma's Rhyperior, Magnezone, and Zwelious. Tenshi took a breath of relief until he saw more grunts rushing forward to his position.

"Well…this won't stop me!" Tenshi smiled.

_In the main Hall…_

"Go, Cynder! Use Dragon Soul!"

"Hope, use Mist Rasengan!"

"Raya, use Earthquake!"

The three dragonesses attacked the Shadow Triad's Bisharp, Absol, and Banette, taking them out.

"Amazing…" Shadow 1 said.

"But we can do more!" Shadow 2 yelled.

The Shadow Triad returned their Pokémon and released Dusknoir, Gengar, and Chandelure.

"This looks fun," Alex smiled.

"I agree…" Bruce smirked.

"Ok! Let's show these ninjas how our dragons fully battle!" Xentus smiled.

_Near the throne room…_

Souren was in an engaging battle with Ghestis and his Hydriegon.

"Go, Maylene! Use Brick Break!" Souren yelled.

Maylene rushed forward and smashed her arm against Hydriegon, damaging him greatly.

"Hydriegon, use Draco Cannon!" Ghestis roared. Hydriegon created a powerful blast of energy and shot it at Maylene.

"Maylene! Use Dragon Soul!" Souren yelled.

Maylene was coated in a reddish aura and launched at Hydriegon and his incoming Draco Cannon. The Dragon Soul attack seemed to absorb the Draco Cannon and used its power to damage Hydriegon greatly, knocking him out.

"Yeah!" Souren shouted.

"Don't get cocky, you little runt!" Ghestis growled.

Ghestis then released a powerful Eelektross onto the field, which created an electrical field on the floor.

"That won't stop us! Let's do it Maylene!" Souren shouted.

"Right!" Maylene smiled.

_Back to Sarecus…_

Sarecus smiled as he turned back to see N sitting down at his throne.

"Let's do this!" Sarecus said.

He walked forward in tandem with N's pacing. Soon they reached the middle of the throne room, staring each other down.

"I see you made it," N smiled. "That's right! I won't let you win," Sarecus said.

"I see…but the Dark Stone is not reacting," N said, "So it seems that you are not the hero."

Sarecus growled at N, but he knew he was right.

_Is what Lenora said? Is this REALLY Zekrom in this Dark Stone?_

Sarecus shook his head, wiping away any doubt in his mind.

"Whatever!" Sarecus shouted.

"I see…so that leaves you with two choices: Either you fight a battle you cannot win or you can leave and let my mission go on!" N said, "Reshiram, come!"

Suddenly, Reshiram bursts through the throne room wall (where the throne was at) and landed right behind N. She roared in power as her tail generated a powerful fire energy that soon burst out and made a flaming circle around her and destroyed some of the pillars in the room.

"Hmph! I'm not scared! I know my truth is real-humans and Pokémon can coexist!" Sarecus roared.

Suddenly, the Dark Stone began glowing blue as it rose out of Sarecus' bag and began to absorb energy around the room.

"What the…?" Sarecus asked.

Soon, the stone finished absorbing energy as a powerful energy emanates from it and growing bigger than before. Suddenly, the stone grew in shape as a powerful dark-scaled dragon in the fetal position was taking its place. When it reached its full size, the dragon opened its eye and burst through the field, landing in front of Sarecus. It roared in pride as it created an electrical field around itself and destroyed the pillars that Reshiram didn't destroy.

"W…Whoa!" Sarecus awed.

"I see. Zekrom felt your truth and awaken from the Dark Stone," N smiled, "Now, you must capture her."

Sarecus looked at N with wide eyes when he heard N's words.

"'Her'? Zekrom…is a girl?!" Sarecus gasped.

"What do you think, human?!"

Sarecus looked up and saw Zekrom staring at him with her fierce ruby eyes that made him blush.

"Wow…you look beautiful," Sarecus gushed.

Zekrom looked at him with a raised eye while a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Well…thank you," Zekrom said, "But…Let's see if you really believe in your truth!"

**And Scene! That was awesome! Special thanks for Serpent Spirit for helping me make his OC a little less dark and a little more heroic! If you want to learn more about Tenshi, check out Serpent Spirit's stories: Leaf in the Wind-Journey of the Ninja and Leaf in the Wind-Legacy of the Father! Next chapter is where Sarecus 'may' capture the female Zekrom and battle N against his ideals. That's right-the next chapter is called Truth vs. Ideals-N vs. Sarecus! As always, send in friend codes, reviews and have a happy read! Note: Did anyone saw the Demo for Pokémon X and Y? So awesome! #GotItMemorized?**

**BlitzSarecus is outta here!**

**Battle Note: When you leave your B2/W2 friend code (or your 3DS Friend Code) please specify when's the best time to battle. I normally battle in afternoon 'til night. So please, keep 'em coming!**


	57. Final Battle: Truths vs Ideals!

**While everyone else is battling Team Plasma grunts and elites, Sarecus is facing N in the battle of truths versus ideals! Now, the Dark Stone is activating to Sarecus' heart and Zekrom is awakening! What's going to happen? Let's read to find out! (Note: N's Team is comprised from Black/White and Black 2/White 2-Summer)**

Sarecus looked at Zekrom with determined eyes as he grabbed one of his Pokéballs on his waist and tossed it up.

"Light, I choose you!" Sarecus smiled.

Sarecus summoned his powerful Eelektross onto the castle floor and smiled.

"I will only use Light to face you, Master Zekrom," Sarecus said.

"Hmph! You're sure you want to do that?" Zekrom asked.

Sarecus pointed at Zekrom with determination in his eyes.

"Light, use Dragon Claw!" Sarecus yelled.

Light leaped as her claw glowed blue and struck Zekrom on her bell, making her stagger.

"Ow! Why you little…" Zekrom growled.

She began glowing blue as she created an orb of electrical energy to surround her body and smiled.

"Take this!" Zekrom roared.

She flew and smashed the Fusion Bolt attack against Light, tossing her to the ground and slightly damaging her.

"Light, take it and use Hone Claws!" Sarecus yelled.

Light got up and began to sharpen her claws, upping her Attack and Accuracy.

"Keep it up and dodge all of Zekrom's attacks!" Sarecus yelled.

"You wish that'll happen!" Zekrom roared.

Zekrom flew close to Light and used several Dragon Claws and Zen Headbutt attacks to keep Light to hone her claws, but Light's persistence kept her from stopping.

"Now-Light, used Zap Cannon!" Sarecus smiled.

Light's eyes narrowed as she aimed for Zekrom's chest and launched the powerful electric orb at Zekrom, hitting her directly.

"Argh!" Zekrom groaned.

She was pushed back a little before standing her ground.

"Nice one! Now it's my-Argh!" Zekrom growled.

Before she could move, she felt her limbs locking in and she realized she couldn't move.

"What…did you…do to me?" Zekrom groaned.

"Zap Cannon paralyzed you, making it easier for me. Light, Dragon Claw Barrage!" Sarecus smiled.

Light rushed forward and slashed at Zekrom a couple of times before she brought the dragon to her knees. Sarecus smiled as he walked forward to the dragon with a smirk on his face.

"You…rat," she spat.

"But this rat defeats you. However…" Sarecus said.

He reached out and rubbed Zekrom's head and snout, making Zekrom purr.

"I see you like getting petted," Sarecus smiled.

Zekrom looked at Sarecus and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" she growled, "So…are you gonna catch me?"

"That's your choice, milady," Sarecus said.

"Fine…just get it over with," she scoffed.

Sarecus grabbed a beautiful dark Premier Ball and tapped it against Zekrom's head, engulfing her into the orb, fully capturing her.

"I see the kindness you showed to Zekrom. I think this will be an interesting battle," N smiled.

Sarecus then noticed that the Pokéball was glowing red and looked at it.

"I got six Pokémon and I don't have an Empty Ball on me," Sarecus said.

"It's ok. You can send one Pokémon back," N replied.

Before Sarecus could choose, Light came up to Sarecus and pointed to herself.

"Light? You want to go?" Sarecus asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired…" Light smiled.

"Ok…Light, return," Sarecus replied.

Sarecus returned the tired Eelektross to her capsule and used N's transfer device to put Light in his PC.

"So now…let me heal your Pokémon. It's not fair to fight an opponent with tired Pokémon," N said.

N took Sarecus' Pokéballs and adds them to his healing machine, recovering the Pokémon, and then handed them back.

"Now…let's see who is right! Go, Ninetails!" N shouted.

N released a beautiful Ninetails onto the field, ready to battle against Sarecus.

"Hmph! Go, Mystic!" Sarecus yelled.

Sarecus released his Samurott onto the field, swords drawn. Suddenly, a bright light filled the area, causing Ninetails to grow in power.

"That's Drought!" Sarecus yelped.

"Yes! Ninetails, use Solarbeam!" N smiled.

Ninetails absorbed the sunlight caused by her ability and then unleashed a powerful beam of light at Mystic.

"Mystic, use Razor Slash!" Sarecus yelled.

Mystic created an air current that surrounded her blade as she blocked Ninetails' powered-up Solarbeam. The attack began to dissipate as the air surrounding Mystic's blade cut up the beam before it hit Mystic.

"Alright! Mystic use Vengeance Slash!" Sarecus smiled.

Mystic's blade turned red as she hit Ninetails directly, making the kitsune faint.

"No way!" N cried.

"Oh, yeah!" Sarecus smiled.

N returned Ninetails back to her Pokéball as he pulled out his next one.

"Ok! Leafeon, come on out!" N smiled.

He released the beautiful leaf fox onto the field, the sunlight piercing her pores.

"Use Solarbeam!" N shouted.

Leafeon shot a beam of pure sunlight at Mystic, knocking her out.

"Nice…" Sarecus smiled as he returned Mystic, "Now it's my turn!"

Sarecus grabbed his second Pokéball and tossed it out, releasing Mia onto the field.

"Mia, use Aerial Slash!" Sarecus smiled.

Mia leaped into the air and slashed at the Leafeon, smashing her to the ground and causing Leafeon to faint.

"No way!" N shouted.

"Is that all you can say?" Sarecus sighed.

"Hmm…Oh! Let's do this, Archeops!" N said.

N then released the prehistoric bird Pokémon out as the bird eyed Mia mischievously.

"Archeops, use Flamethrower!" N smiled.

"Wait, what?!" Sarecus yelled, "No matter-Mia use Leaf Storm!"

Mia unleashed a cyclone of leaves at the Flamethrower attack and made the attack failed.

"Wait-Archeops can't learn Flamethrower!" Sarecus yelled.

"Hmm…you must be dreaming!" N smiled.

"Mia, use Aerial Smash!" Sarecus smiled.

Mia leaped in the air and smashed her tail over Archeops' head, revealing it to be a Zoroark.

"Illusion…" Sarecus said, "Damn my carelessness."

"Zoroark, unleash a powerful Flamethrower!" N cried.

Before Mia knew it, she was engulfed in flames and fainted.

"Gotcha…" N replied.

Sarecus returned Mia and smiled at N, a glint of joy in his eyes.

"I see I'm going to pull all the stops. Let's do this, Zola!" Sarecus said.

When he released her out, she looked at Sarecus with a tiny glint of lust/anger in her eyes.

"My turn?" she mewled.

"Yep!" Sarecus said.

"Good…I need to stretch my muscles," Zola replied.

"Start with ExtremeSpeed!" Sarecus smiled.

Zola rushed forward and tackled Zoroark in his gut, tossing him back towards N.

"Take it-then use Night Slash!" N said.

Zoroark dug his claws into the ground and then dashed forward at Zola, his claws glowing in a dark aura.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Sarecus cried.

Zola created a blue sphere of pure aura and unleashed it at Zoroark, hitting him square in the forehead. The blast ricocheted Zoroark to the wall, knocking him out.

"Alright, Zola!" Sarecus smiled.

"Huh…no biggie!" Zola cheered.

"Hmph…You're good…but I'm going to win!" N shouted, "Go, Archeops!"

N released the true prehistoric bird onto the field, which squawked in power.

"Alright! Zola, use Aura Sphere!" Sarecus shouted.

Zola rushed forward as she created a powerful sphere of aura energy that was soon launched at Archeops.

"Archeops, use Stone Edge!" N shouted.

Archeops launched jagged stones at the Aura Sphere, canceling the attack. Some of the stones peppered Zola, causing minimum damage.

"Use Zap Cannon!" Sarecus said.

Zola launched a powerful electric orb at Archeops, causing tremendous damage.

"Hmph! Archeops, use Façade!" N smirked.

Archeops began to glow red as he smacked into Zola, knocking her out.

"Whoa…" Sarecus awed.

"Hmph…what's next?" N said.

"I got it! Go, Kiana!" Sarecus shouted.

Sarecus released his beautiful Lopunny onto the field, watching her bounce around.

"Yay! I'm out!" she cheered.

"Kiana, use Drain Punch, quick! Sarecus yelled.

Kiana bounced and slammed her fist in Archeops' stomach, knocking out the paralyzed bird.

"No…no way!" N shouted.

"Ha! I got you…" Sarecus smiled.

"Not for long," N said, "Go, Scizor!"

N released the steel bug onto the field, ready to battle.

"Kiana, use Bunny's Barrage!" Sarecus smiled.

Kiana kicked Scizor into the air and began smashing her fists and kicks into Scizor's body until she smashed him into the ground.

"Got it!" Sarecus smiled.

However, Scizor got up and brushed itself off.

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch Barrage!" N shouted.

Scizor moved in a blurry speed and peppered Kiana in a flurry of punches that pushed her back, almost knocking her out.

"Kiana, use Ice Beam!" Sarecus shouted.

Kiana unleashed a powerful beam of frigid energy that froze Scizor in his place.

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch!" N smiled.

Scizor broke out of the ice prison made by Kiana and knocked her out with two punches.

"Kiana!" Sarecus cried.

"You see, Sarecus? You cannot beat me," N replied.

Sarecus growled at N while he returned Kiana to her capsule.

"You think so?" Sarecus growled.

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounds his body as he pulled out his next Pokéball.

"Sasha, time to fight!" Sarecus roared.

He released Sasha onto the field, ready to battle. However, Sasha was now surrounded in blue aura as she held a blue aura sword in her hand.

"Sasha, use Crimson Slash!" Sarecus said.

Sasha rushed forward as the blue aura turned red sword smashed against Scizor, knocking him out.

"Scizor…" N said.

"Is that all, N?" Sarecus smiled.

N returned his Scizor back into his Pokéball and then gestured to Reshiram behind him.

"Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" N shouted.

"Block it!" Sarecus shouted.

Sasha used her sword to block Reshiram's attack…but it failed as she was enveloped by the attack.

"Sasha!" Sarecus yelled.

When the attack finished, Sasha was sprawled on the ground, unconscious and slightly burned.

"Sasha…return," Sarecus sighed.

Sarecus returned Sasha back into her capsule and grabbed the final one…his Zekrom's capsule.

"So…I have to make my ideals stand out…let's go, Lara!" Sarecus said.

Sarecus tossed the capsule up in the air and released the powerful Legendary Dragon onto the field.

"Hmph! Lara…I like it," Zekrom smiled.

"Ok! N, let's see who is stronger-my ideals or your truths! Lara, use Dragon Claw!" Sarecus shouted.

Lara's claws were covered in draconic aura as she rushed forward against her sister.

"Let's go, Nova!" she roared.

"With pleasure," Nova grinned.

"Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse!" N roared.

Nova unleashed a powerful pulse of energy and launched it at Lara.

"Lara, use Dragon Claw to disperse the Dragon Pulse!" Sarecus said.

Lara slashed at the pulse attack and dispersed it.

"I see that this will be drawn out...I have to end it. Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" N shouted.

Reshiram created a powerful orb of inferno energy and launched it at Lara, causing direct damage.

"Huh?!" Sarecus said, "No matter…Lara, use Fusion Bolt!"

"Gotcha, boss!" Lara roared.

Soon, she was surrounded by a blue electrical aura and smashed her attack against Nova's Fusion Flare, canceling all the attacks.

"Hmph…I won't lose here!" Sarecus roared.

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded his body as his eyes turned aquamarine blue. At the same time, Lara was surrounded by the same blue aura as her power rose.

"Let's end this! Reshiram, use Blue Flare Blast!" N roared.

"Lara, end it with Bolt Strike Cannon!" Sarecus roared.

The two legendary dragons unleashed their attacks and soon the attacks clashed, causing a huge explosion in the area.

"Don't hold back!" N cried.

"Lara…we have to…push it all!" Sarecus roared.

Soon, Lara's attack overcame Nova's and soon, Nova was enveloped in blue fire and crackling electricity.

"Reshiram!" N cried.

Soon the smoke cleared and N saw Reshiram unconscious.

"No…I lost…" N said.

"N…I told you…Pokémon and humans can co-exist," Sarecus smiled, "I mean…look at me and my Pokémon."

N looked at Sarecus and Lara as a smile formed on his face.

"I see…you're right, Sarecus. Seems your ideals outweigh my truths," N said.

"Glad to have a-"

"You incompetent fool! I gave you one order and you couldn't do it!"

Sarecus turned and saw Ghestis storming towards them, anger written on his face.

"Ghestis? What do you want?" Sarecus growled.

"Shut it! This doesn't concern you!" Ghestis roared, "This concerns me and my son, Natural Harmonia Gropius!"

Sarecus gasped at Ghestis' words as he see him yelling at N. Soon, all of Sarecus' friends came into the main throne room and gasped at the sight of Lara.

"Zekrom…" Souren said.

"Hmm?" she growled.

"Uh…nothing…" Souren replied.

Souren then saw Ghestis and anger grew inside him.

"That bastard…" Souren growled.

Before he could walk closer to Ghestis, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Souren?"

Souren turned and saw Sarecus standing by him.

"I will be…hey, Ghestis!" Souren yelled.

Ghestis turned and looked at Souren with grimace in his eyes.

"What do you want, boy?!" Ghestis roared.

"I now know that your original plan failed," Souren said, "that your real plan was to control all the Pokémon!"

Sarecus looked at Ghestis and growled at him, anger in his eyes.

"You made your son go through all of that so you can control the Pokémon?!" Sarecus growled.

"Yes! What good is Pokémon if you can't use them?" Ghestis roared.

"Ghestis…that's wrong and you know it."

Ghestis looked and saw Alder coming down the hall.

"So my 'best friend' is gonna stop me?" Ghestis asked.

"I'm asking you…please stop it! There's no need to travel this dark path," Alder pleaded.

"After you had your Pokémon scar my eye, the dark path was there for me," Ghestis replied.

"Please stop! Pokémon cannot be controlled!" Alder said.

"You're wrong, and I'm gonna show you!" Ghestis laughed.

Ghestis pulled out a purple Pokéball that had the Plasma seal on it.

"This is the perfect example! Let's go!" Ghestis roared.

He tossed the ball up and unleashed…

**And that's that! I wanted to leave a huge cliffhanger for all my fans. So sorry for the slow update…was busy with relatives and whatnot. Any who, I just issued my first special battle challenge via Swapnote-the Fire-type only battle. Now, I'm using this challenge for the BW2 battle scene as well as the first challenge for X and Y. So, remember-send 3DS FCs as well as BW2 FCs so we can try it out. Also…Special News: Today's my Birthday-21 baby! As for that, I'm planning to make a fanfic for Friday for the occasion. So, let's have some fun in the world of Pokémon!**

**BlitzSarecus is zooming' outta here! One more chapter before the end!**


	58. Ghestis' Final Stand!

**N has been defeated and Ghestis has revealed some stunning information! Now Ghestis has a new Pokémon that he wants to test out on Sarecus and his friends! This is getting too close for comfort…let's go! Also, I would like to thank SerpentSpirit for letting me use his OC in my story!**

**Special: This is a Collaboration Chapter between me and SerpentSpirit! WARNING: Blood, Intense Violence, Character Near-Death! **

"You'll all pay for your insolence!" Ghestis roared.

He tossed his Pokéball into the air that released a purple bi-pedal Pokémon that had a big cannon on its back.

"What the hell?!" Sarecus asked.

"That's Genesect…" Alder said, "Is that who I think it is?"

Ghestis laughed at Alder, gaining glares from Sarecus and the gang.

"Oh, yes! This is your previous Pokémon, revived to serve me!" Ghestis laughed.

"Jenny…you bastard! You revived my old partner?!" Alder roared.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do, _friend_?" Ghestis laughed.

Before Alder could move, Sarecus got in front of him, anger burning in his eyes.

"You will be defeated by me," Sarecus growled.

"You wish. Genesect, use Hyper Beam!" Ghestis roared.

Genesect growled as she charged a powerful beam of energy at Sarecus. Before the attack hit, an energy blast came and canceled the attack, leaving Sarecus in suspense.

"Hmm…took you long enough," Sarecus smiled.

Everyone turned and saw Tenshi walking toward them with an unconscious Plasma Grunt in his grip. Sarecus looked at Tenshi and saw rage in his eyes while blood stained his cheek.

"Tenshi…are you okay?" Sarecus asked.

"Never felt better/Like thousand suns/Burning my every cell," Tenshi growled as he walked toward Ghestis.

"Hmph…the freak himself," Ghestis said smugly, "Genesect, use Flamethrower!"

Genesect used the cannon on her back and launched a powerful plume of flames at Tenshi and Sarecus.

"Tenshi…" Sarecus began.

"Don't worry…" Tenshi said.

When the plume came an inch closer, Tenshi drew his sword in a flash and deflect the attack, knocking the attack into a distant pillar.

"Whoa…" Sarecus smiled.

Tenshi smiled slightly before he turned back to Ghestis with menace in his eyes.

"You'll pay!" Tenshi roared.

"Hmph…block this. Genesect, use Zap Cannon!" Ghestis smiled.

Genesect attacked the duo with an electric sphere of energy that flew at them at high speed.

"My turn…Lara, use Fusion Blast!" Sarecus yelled.

Lara came behind them and launched a powerful sphere at the Zap Cannon, canceling it. Tenshi turned and saw the black dragon behind them, excitement in his eyes.

"So…that's the Legendary Dragon of Yin, huh?" Tenshi asked.

"I am," Lara said proudly.

"So I see you won," Tenshi replied.

"Yeah…but it wasn't easy," Sarecus said.

"Hmm…no matter. You won your battle," Tenshi said, "Now's my turn."

Ghestis looked at Tenshi and laughed at him, distain in his voice.

"Bah, freaks like you shouldn't exist," Ghestis said, "When I rule the world, you'll be the first to fall."

Sarecus growled at Ghestis' words as his body began glowing blue.

"You'll pay…"Sarecus growled.

However, Tenshi thrust his sword in front of him, blocking his path.

"Hold off…he's mine…" Tenshi growled.

Suddenly, Tenshi aimed his sword in the air and the sword began to glow yellow like the sun.

"Symbol of rain…" Tenshi chanted, drawing a yellow symbol shaped like a reversed S and then spinning it.

"Now…Symbol of Storms…"

He drew another symbol that overlapped the first symbol. Suddenly, he was briefly interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Angel!"

Sarecus turned and saw Hana jump onto his shoulder and looked at Tenshi, worry in her eyes.

"Hana…are you ok?" Sarecus asked.

"Um…yes. Angel!" Hana said.

Tenshi didn't turn his head toward Hana as he finished the second symbol.

"Angel!" Tenshi yelled.

Soon, a pinkish light appeared in front of Tenshi and the others. When the light dissipated, a beautiful Latias Pokémorph was standing there. She was wearing black shorts, light brown sandals, white obi with a pink katana hanging from it, black sleeveless tunic and a orange scarf. Her long red hair was in a ponytail that reached her waist.

"What's the report, Angel?" Tenshi asked.

"The laboratory is destroyed. Nothing is useful there…but some files were missing," Angel replied.

When Ghestis overheard Angel, he became outraged at Tenshi's meddling.

"You…freak!" Ghestis roared.

He grabbed the cane's hidden handle and pulled out a rapier from it. Angel placed her hand on her katana and was about to draw when Tenshi held his arm out.

"Take Hana and go home," Tenshi said, "Tell my mother I won't be home for a few days."

Tenshi then turned back to Ghestis with fury in his eyes.

"Where are you going, Angel?" Hana asked.

"I have to bury my friend…" Tenshi said.

Suddenly, a tear formed and fell from his eye.

"No…not my friend…my brother," he growled.

He turned his sword upside-down as he turned his back towards the group.

"Angel, take Hana and go…" Tenshi said sadly.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Hana cried, "I don't want to return without you!"

Tenshi didn't turn to Hana but began to twirl his sword.

"Go…" Tenshi said softly. He then looked at Ghestis with pure fury.

"Pray while you still can/because when the sun rises/you won't see it!" Tenshi roared.

As he continues to twirl his sword, the wristband on his arm began to crackle with electricity.

"Foolish boy…do you really think you can beat me?!" Ghestis smiled, "Jenny…get 'im!"

Genesect rushed forward toward Tenshi at high speed, scaring Hana.

"Angel! Let go!" Hana cried. "No…I can't," Angel said.

Before Genesect came close to them, Lara smacked away Genesect, knocking it to a wall, knocked out.

"What? What are you doing?" Tenshi asked.

"We can't kill it…" Sarecus said.

"Ok…," Tenshi shrugged, "Ghestis..you're my real target!"

The electricity in his arm transformed into a storm that covered his body, shocking everyone.

"Before I send you to the deepest darkness, let me ask you this," Tenshi said.

"And what's that?" Ghestis said.

"Do you think Sarecus and N are the only ones with the power of the Legendary Dragons?" Tenshi asked.

"What?!" Ghestis yelled.

His eyes snapped opened when he saw Tenshi floated in the air.

"Rain drowns the world/Storms hide the sun/Eyes of thunder watches…" Tenshi chanted.

The rain symbol began glowing brightly before diverting its energy to Tenshi's wristband, along with the storm symbol. When the wristband collected the energy, it formed into a morpher shaped to Rayquaza's head. Tenshi's body curled up as the energy coursed through his body. Sarecus was in bewilderment when he saw Angel staring intensely at Tenshi.

"Angel, was it?" he asked.

"Yes?" Angel answered.

"What is Tenshi doing? I'm curious," Sarecus answered.

"He is summoning the power of storms left to him by his father," Angel explained.

She began to rub Hana's head as the little snake began to tremble.

"…Rayquaza…" Hana whispered.

"What?! Did she say Rayquaza?!" Sarecus yelped.

Souren looked at Tenshi, who began to straighten up as a few bolts of electric energy discharged from his body. Genesect, who awaken a little while ago, was hit by one bolt and began to plummet into the ground…until Lara saved the unconscious Pokémon.

"Hmph! No matter! Hydriegon, use Tri-Attack!" Ghestis roared.

He released his Dragon and he fired the elemental blasts at Sarecus and company.

"Reshiram, use Fusion Flame!" Souren reacted.

Reshiram answered his call by unleashing the attack, canceling it.

"Wow…" N said.

"Huh…Thanks, Reshiram," Souren smiled.

A blush formed on the dragon, but soon dissipated when rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"Tenshi! We're leaving!" Angel yelled.

"No!" Hana cried.

However, Angel placed two fingers on her temple and teleport everyone, with the exception of Tenshi and Ghestis, two miles away on a cliff. When everyone was safely on the ground, Hana rushed to the cliff and saw Plasma's castle.

Angel…will he…" Hana sniffled.

Angel lifted the Grass Snake and held her in her arms.

"Don't worry…Tenshi's a warrior. He'll come home," Angel smiled, "Don't be scared."

Hana curled up in Angel's arms as she continued to look on.

_Back at the castle… (1)_

As the group continued to look on, a thundercloud destroyed the castle's roof, blowing debris everywhere. Soon, a flash of lightning came from the cloud and began to warp into a serpentine body. The black clouds began to unleash rain onto the battlefield as the lightning finally revealed Rayquaza, flying in the sky in all of her glory. In the arena, Tenshi was still floating in the air.

"Galaxy, Dragon of Storms and Rain! Hear my call!" Tenshi roared.

Galaxy's response was a mighty roar that shook the arena.

_Back to Sarecus and co…_

"So…that's Rayquaza?" Souren asked.

Alder looked at the battlefield with a smirk on his face.

"Unbelievable…Tenshi…" Alder said.

Then he followed up with a hearty laugh, gaining Sarecus' attention.

"What's so funny?" Sarecus asked.

Alder's only words were: "Marcus…you old fox."

Sarecus then walked up to her and stood next to Angel.

"Care to tell me why Tenshi has a vengeance against Ghestis?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmm…I guess you can know…Sota, Tenshi's brother, was killed by Ghestis and his men," Angel said.

"What?!" Sarecus said. "Yeah…now Tenshi wants revenge," Angel replied.

"That's not good…but then again-Ghestis has caused us lots of grief," Souren replied, "Maybe it'll be good for him to die."

"No…remember, Ghestis is N's father…despite all the damned things he has done," Sarecus said.

"Sarecus…" N said.

"I understand Tenshi's pain…but doing this makes him no right than Ghestis…" Sarecus continued.

"So…what can you do?" Angel asked.

"Hmm…Lara, let's go back…" Sarecus replied.

Lara placed the unconscious Genesect next to Alder as she glided next to Sarecus.

"What are you going to do?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to end this cycle of revenge and hatred…" Sarecus replied.

With that, he got on Lara's back and flew back to the castle. As they flew, Sarecus tapped into his Link with Lara as a shining blue aura surrounded his body…

_Back at the castle… (2)_

Galaxy's first target was Ghestis' Hydriegon, who was unleashing a powerful Draco Meteor.

"Hmph…fool," she said.

She smashed her tail into the Brutal Pokémon, smashing it into a wall, causing it to faint. Tenshi, after Galaxy's summoning, was now in his Thunder Warrior Mode. He was now wearing green-fused-black armor, black golden pauldrons, and black helmet with a yellow visor and had two quill-like swords. Ghestis saw him and growled at his transformation.

"Grr…Golurk, get him!" Ghestis roared.

Ghestis released the Automation Pokémon as it attempted to trample Tenshi. However, in his new form, Tenshi was two times faster than before as he dodged all of Golurk's attacks.

"No!" Ghestis roared.

Tenshi's sword began to glow, so he slashed the air three times, sending three energy beams at Golurk-two at its legs, one in the face. Tenshi then tossed his sword into the air and leaped to catch it.

"GET…THAT…MUTANT!" Ghestis roared.

However, the giant couldn't do anything as it continued to stagger. Tenshi took the opportunity to leaped onto Golurk, catch his sword, and fall back.

"Soaring…" Tenshi said, "…Slash!"

With a single vertical slash, from Golurk's head to its feet, Tenshi brought it down.

"Checkmate," he said.

However, a smirk appeared on Ghestis' face.

"Do you really think I didn't have a back-up plan?" Ghestis asked.

Before Tenshi could move, a red Genesect came and aimed his cannon to Tenshi's head.

"Now…die!" Ghestis said.

Suddenly, the Genesect was lifted up and tossed away.

"Huh?" Tenshi asked.

When he turned around, he saw Sarecus behind him. What was different was that he was cloaked in a blue aura and his hair (now blue) was standing up (like Super Sayian 2).

"Sarecus?! What happened to you?" Tenshi asked.

"A Link…as I did, I stumbled on Ghestis' hidden trap…" Sarecus said, "Show us, you bastard!"

"Very well…Genesect V-Genesect X-Genesect M…come on out!" Ghestis laughed.

Out of the rubble came three powerful Genesect that surrounded Tenshi and Sarecus.

"Did you really think that Alder's Genesect was the only one? She was just a prototype," Ghestis laughed.

"Prototype? So you just throw away a Pokémon if it's not useful?!" Sarecus growled.

"What do you think Pokémon are good for?" Ghestis said.

This enraged Tenshi and Sarecus as they rushed forward, only to be blocked by Genesect.

"Also, these Genesect have the ability Download+, which allows it to find weak spots, so you don't stand a chance…" Ghestis smiled wickedly.

"Grr…get out of here, Sarecus," Tenshi growled.

"No…I'm not leaving here without you," Sarecus replied.

"How will you fight?" Tenshi asked, "You have no weapons."

Sarecus smirked as he created twin blades of pure aura.

"Now I do," Sarecus smiled.

"Hmm…let's go!" Tenshi replied.

The duo rushed forward as one Genesect shot a powerful Flash Cannon at them. Tenshi used his blade and cut through it, destroying the attack.

"Nice!" Sarecus said

. Suddenly, Genesect came in front of Sarecus and tried to cut him but failed when Sarecus blocked the attack and then slashed upward, launching the Genesect back.

"Not bad," Tenshi smiled.

As the two warrior friends continued to battle, Lara and Galaxy held their own from the other Genesect.

"Weaklings! Thunder!" Galaxy roared.

A flash of lightning came and hit one Genesect, damaging it but not taking it down.

"My turn. Fusion Blast!" Lara shouted.

Lara created a powerful blast of electricity and smashed the Genesect back down to the ground.

"Wow…that was amazing…" Lara said.

Galaxy looked at Lara with curiosity and surprise.

_Her power…hmm…Zero, you really left your power to her after all…_

"Not bad, child. Now let's take this one as well," Galaxy said.

"Got it, ma'am," Lara replied.

The two dragons smiled as electricity crackle around them as two spheres were created.

"Dual Cannon!" they shouted.

The two spheres transformed into two blasts of energy that smashed into Genesect, destroying it.

"Amazing…" Lara panted.

Before she fainted, Galaxy caught her and flew her to the ground.

"She really did put her all into it…is is because of that trainer?" Galaxy whispered.

She roared loudly, making the clouds dissipate, leaving blue sky in its wake. As the two dragons rest, Tenshi and Sarecus were finishing up with the other Genesect. Sarecus used his two blades to create a circle under Genesect, launching it in the air. Tenshi leaped up and slashed at Genesect in its mid-section, destroying it as well. Ghestis, enraged by the Genesect's failures, looked at Tenshi and roared in the air.

"You…! You…! YOU! YOU'RE AS ANNOYING AS THAT OVERGROWN WORM!" Ghestis roared.

"What?!" Galaxy growled, "Tenshi…may I…"

"Stand down, Galaxy. This is my fight," Tenshi said.

"Hmph! Genesect, get back here and finish him!" Ghestis roared.

The remaining Genesect fired a Techno Blast from its hiding place, but Tenshi deflected it back, causing a minimum explosion. Tenshi then walked forward toward Ghestis, who was beginning to back away.

"You insolent freak…I will destroy you!" Ghestis roared.

"You are nothing but poisonous words/Dark dreams like dying suns/Snow fading in the sun," Tenshi said.

"SILENCE!" Ghestis roared.

He rushed forward and tried to hit Tenshi, but being more agile, Tenshi dodged the attack and roundhouse kick him in the stomach, launching Ghestis to a wall.

"Argh…why you…" Ghestis growled.

He grabbed his rapier and tried to stab Tenshi, but was blocked by Tenshi's superior sword-work.

"Hmph…so weak…" Tenshi said.

Ghestis continued to break through Tenshi's guard, but failed…which resulted in Tenshi kicking Ghestis' rapier out of his hands. Tenshi then traced a symbol in the form of the letter Z and launched it at Ghestis.

"Feel it!" he shouted.

The symbol flew past Ghestis and exploded behind him, launching him to a wall.

_Outside…_

Alder, Souren and Angel were trying to revive Jenny when they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Skyla asked.

"Angel…" Hana cried softly.

The Latias grabbed Hana and tried to soothe her.

"It's ok," she soothed.

"Angel…please take me to him," Hana said.

"No…I cannot. It's too dangerous," Angel replied.

"Please!" Hana pleaded.

"It's ok. Tenshi and I handled situations like this at home. Plus, he has Galaxy and Sarecus to help him out," Angel smiled.

Hana accepted this and continued to look at the castle. _Please be okay…_

_Back at the castle… (3)_

Tenshi had finally cornered Ghestis to the wall.

"Tenshi…what are you about to do?" Sarecus asked.

"…" Tenshi said.

"Hmm…you're a fool. Your little friend is never coming back," Ghestis said, "Now…follow him to the Distortion World!"

Ghestis tried to stab Tenshi in a vital area, but Tenshi snapped Ghestis' rapier with a flick of his sword. Tenshi then stabbed his swords into Ghestis' stomach, causing Ghestis to cough up blood.

"Feel the fear and hatred…" Tenshi growled.

Tenshi then pulled out his swords, creating a puddle of blood under Ghestis.

"*cough…cough* that all you got?" Ghestis spat.

Tenshi cleaned the blood off his swords and sheathed them back into their scabbard. Tenshi then kicked Ghestis in the jaw, breaking it.

"Just like Sota…he was innocent," Tenshi growled.

Tenshi then grabbed Ghestis to his feet, only to punch him in the nose.

"What did he do to deserve death?!" Tenshi mouthed.

He then punched Ghestis on the ground and began to repeat his punches.

"Sota was kind!" One punch. "He was honest!" Two punches…caused the floor to crack.

"He was playful!" Three punch.

As he continued his assault, Tenshi's memories flowed to when Tenshi met Sota, played together, watching Sota evolved into Gabite, and even trained in martial arts. This was enough to drive Tenshi's anger to the point.

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Tenshi howled.

Tenshi put all his power into his fist as it drove to Ghestis' face…only to be caught by Sarecus.

"What?" Tenshi said.

He looked at Sarecus and saw he had a solemn look on his face.

"What do you think you're..." Tenshi began.

"Stop, Tenshi…You don't have to kill him," Sarecus said.

"Yes I do! He took Sota's life!" Tenshi replied, tears dripping off of his face.

"I understand your vengeance…but will killing Ghestis give you satisfaction?" Sarecus asked.

Tenshi looked at Sarecus and closed his eyes.

"I don't know," Tenshi replied.

"I know you lead the warrior life instead of the trainer life…and I can feel your love for Sota," Sarecus said, "But if you kill him, you're no different from him."

"That's not true…" Tenshi said.

"But it is. Ghestis had no real love for Pokémon after Jenny slashed his eye. The cycle of vengeance continues down to you," Sarecus said.

Sarecus began to lose his Link power, but at that time, Tenshi was calm.

"I understand. I must break the cycle," Tenshi said.

"Honor Sota by living your life as you promised him," Sarecus smiled, "That way, peace will fill your heart."

"Huh…Thank you, Sarecus," Tenshi smiled.

The two friends began to leave until they heard a cough. Sarecus looked back and saw Ghestis looking at them, blood dripping out of his mouth. Despite being in pain, Ghestis still had a sneer on his face.

"You…couldn't kill…me. Are you so weak?" Ghestis wheezed.

Sarecus walked over to Ghestis and kicked him, knocking him back unconscious.

"Tenshi spared your life because of me. Don't make me regret it," Sarecus growled. (**A/N: Will he?**)

Afterwards, the two friends, along with their dragons, walked out of the castle…

_Outside…in the castle…_

Souren, N, Skyla, Bruce, and Angel were walking in the castle as Alex, Ayane and Xentus-along with the gym leaders-took the remaining grunts outside. As they stood around, N reflected on Tenshi and Sarecus.

"I see now…" N said.

"What is it?" Souren asked.

"Tenshi was inspired by his truths, but Sarecus with his ideals. One cannot exist without the other," N explained.

"I see…" Souren said, "You're talking about the Family Tenshi has and Sarecus' friends."

"Right. The Family is not created by flesh and blood, but by harmony of all souls. He doesn't see them as tools or weapons," N said, a tear running down his cheek.

"Brothers, sisters, sons, daughters…no one is an outsider," Souren said.

"When I first met Tenshi, he was playing with Hana. It was so warm and genuine. They are like father and daughter, and they admit it openly," N said.

"Do you want everyone to feel like Tenshi?" Souren asked, "To just follow only one philosophy?"

"No…that's the formula that is unable to change. Everyone has their own ideal, their own truth. If we can accept this…that can help change the world," N replied.

N pulled out the white Premier Ball that contained Reshiram and sighed.

"N, your truth can be realized. Many people do not use Pokémon as tools but as houseguests, companions, and even raising them as kids. My mom's like that…and I strive to do so as well," Souren smiled.

N looked at Souren and smiled back.

"I see…"N replied.

Soon, they reached the throne room where Tenshi and Sarecus had battled Ghestis and were surprised to see the room in shambles. They then saw Sarecus and Tenshi sitting on the ground, tired from their ordeal while Galaxy was tending to Lara. Hana, unable to contain herself, jumped out of Angel's arms and rushed toward Tenshi.

"Angel!" Hana cried.

Everyone watched as Hana hopped into Tenshi's arms, sobbing all the way.

"Are…you…hurt?" she asked.

"No…No, Hana, I'm not," Tenshi smiled.

Suddenly, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Tenshi?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm…just remembering all about Sota," he said under sobs.

"What's wrong?" Souren asked, "What happened?"

"It's done," Galaxy said.

"Huh?" Souren asked.

"Tenshi…defeated his demons within," Galaxy replied.

She then gestured to Ghestis, who was wallowing in his own blood.

"Whoa…is he dead?" Souren asked.

"No…he's…unconscious…" Sarecus said.

Suddenly, he fell back and fainted, shocking everyone.

"What the hell?!" Souren shouted.

"Huh…he finally fell to his exhaustion," Tenshi laughed, "I didn't think a Link could exhaust someone."

Souren then turned to N, who was looking in the sky.

"N…are you okay?" Souren asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" N said.

"That's not true…" Souren said.

"N, what's wrong?" Tenshi asked.

"I just was thinking about the truth of the world…" N replied.

"Your truth of a world shared by Pokémon and humans is real," Tenshi said.

"Is it?" N said.

"N, look at all of us. Don't you see the harmony between us?" Souren said.

"I have to agree…the bonds you and Sarecus share with your Pokémon is genuine," Tenshi said.

"Tenshi…I was with you when you helped the Leavanny heal her sick baby. I witnessed Hana and yourself collected ingredients together and …you guided her to find all in order to make the remedy," N said, "But I noticed that you were happy to do so. In fact, you were like you've been doing the same thing over and over again."

"That's what we've been doing," Tenshi said, "I taught Hana the secret healing recipes and to use her moves to, not just for attack and defense, but to heal."

"Wow…a Pokémon to not only to fight, but to heal. You're a wonderful parent," Souren smiled.

"Thanks Souren. But here's my question…what is your truth?" Tenshi asked.

"My truth? Well…I believed it to be the ultimate Pokémon Master…but after traveling through Unova…I see my truth is blind," Souren said, "I can't honestly say my truth."

"Maybe you haven't found it just yet," N said.

After looking at Reshiram's Pokéball, he handed it to Souren.

"What's this?" Souren said.

"Reshiram is to help one realize his or her truth. I and Tenshi have our truths and Sarecus with his ideals…but you need to find yours," N smiled.

"But…" Souren began.

"Stop. You have to find your truth in order to see your true path," Tenshi said.

Souren was going to argue, but after seeing it was a losing battle, he took the Pokéball from N and looked at it.

"You know…I will find my truth and I hope to see you again," Souren said.

The three friends smiled and went back inside and saw Sarecus was awakened.

"Sarecus? Are you okay?" Souren asked.

"…yeah…but my head hurts…" Sarecus moaned.

"I think that's the side-effect of the Link…" Tenshi smiled.

"Link…what's a link?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmm… I do not know…" Souren said.

"Ok…so, what's the plan?" Sarecus asked, looking directly at Tenshi.

"I'm going back to the Diamond Isle to bury Sota properly," Tenshi answered, "You?"

"Hmm…I think I'm going to journey around Unova again…or maybe I'll head to Diamond Isle," Sarecus said, "And when I do, let's battle!"

"I'll hold you to that," Tenshi smiled.

"Well, it's time to go…" Souren smiled.

"Right. May Arceus light your path…" Tenshi answered.

"Until we meet again…" N finished.

The group then dispersed, leaving the castle in ruins…

_Back at the castle…_

Ghestis was still wallowing in his blood when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Haa…haa… you bastard…" Ghestis groaned, "This is your...fault..."

He looked up and saw…Ghestis in a black robe and a doctor with blond hair looking back at him.

"I see…nothing but a failed experiment," Ghestis said, "Doctor…did you get all the data?"

"But of course, Master Ghestis. That damned Latias destroyed the lab, but I'm glad I backed up everything," the doctor smiled.

Ghestis nodded and turned back to the injured one.

"A clone that is worthless…" Ghestis began.

He then pulled out his rapier and aimed it at Clone Ghestis' neck and grinned.

"…doesn't deserve to live," Ghestis finished.

He pushed the blade that cut through Ghestis' neck, killing him.

"Now that's done…let's go," Ghestis said, "It's time to put Phase II in effect-Kyurem."

The two left the area without realizing they were watched. Out of the shadows came Haiko and Spectral and the two looked at each other.

"We gotta tell Anthony about this," Spectral said.

"I'm thinking Unova will have more problems than before…" Haiko responded.

"You might be right...I just hope he will be stopped," Spectral responded...

**…Um…What just happened? This Collaboration Chapter is…daring I say-awesome?! Well, I'll let you decide! This was my first Collaboration and I did this with SerpentSpirit! Thank you for writing the main piece of Ch. 58. Now, time for my Author Note!**

**Author Note: I just want everyone to know that I thank you all for reading this story to the full. It's bee years since I started **_**Sarecus' Journey**_**, and I don't plan to stop! So, without further ado, I present the new Sequels for this: **_**Team Plasma's Revenge **_**(starts tomorrow) and **_**Sarecus' New Adventure! **_**(Starts October 12, 2013-same as **_**Pokémon X & Y!) **_**But first, two filler chapters will be done next week-Ch. 59 and 60 (collaboration with Ultima the Fox!) Now, I present 4 spoilers for the sequels. Note: I won't put the chapter number…so be on the lookout!**

**Sarecus captures a Mewtwo! 2. Sarecus meets the Shogun! 3. Souren is on a different path. 4. Tenshi is faced with a choice by Sarecus!**

**With that, have a good one and keep it memorized! BlitzSarecus is gone!**


	59. Post-Epilogue

**Ow…we have finally reached it…the final conclusion to **_**Sarecus' Journey…**_**It's been a long journey and it looks like the conclusion is here…or **_**is it?!**_** Let's read to find out!**

_Couple of months after the battle of N's Castle…_

Sarecus was relaxing back in Nuvema Town, thinking about the events that happened. After everyone split off, Sarecus and Souren went back home, Alex decided on another traveling journey, and Skyla and Ayane decided to help the International Police to find the remaining Plasma members. Ryan wanted to train a little more before he went on another Unova Journey, Tenshi went back to the Diamond Isles in order to find himself (**Follow Leaf in the Wind to understand**), and Xentus helped Alder rehabilitated Jenny to the new age she was resurrected into.

"Ahh…it's good to be home," Sarecus smiled.

As he lay back in the couch, his eyes drooped down…close to closing…

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Suddenly, Sarecus felt a weight on his stomach, waking him up.

"Huh…alright, Jewel. I'm awake," Sarecus sighed.

Despite trying to relax, he is always happy to mess with his daughter.

"How are you, darling?" Sarecus cooed.

"Good…but I'm trying to hide from Mommy," Jewel said.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Sarecus asked.

"JEWEL! GET BACK HERE!" Sarecus felt his skin prickled as he heard Tana's yelling.

"Ok…Jewel, what did you do?" Sarecus asked.

"Um…I found Mommy's 'secret stash'," Jewel cried.

Sarecus' eyes widen when he heard about Tana's stash.

"Oh, really? Go play with Viriza in the back…I'll take care of Tana," Sarecus smiled.

Jewel smiled as she dashed out of the room. As soon as Jewel was out, Tana came in, raging mad.

"Sarecus…where is she?" she seethed.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what your secret stash is," Sarecus said.

Tana's eyes widen when she heard Sarecus' comment.

"Umm…it's…ah," Tana muttered.

"Don't hide it…Jewel was pretty scared," Sarecus smirked.

Tana folded her arms as she closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Whatever…knows that I will repay…and it'll be soon," Tana muttered.

Tana walked away from Sarecus, who smirked at her.

"Ahh…victory in hand!" Sarecus sighed.

Soon, a knock came from the front door, and Sarecus got up to answered it. When he did, he was hit by a pink blur that pushed him on the ground, making him dizzy.

"What in the…" Sarecus began.

"You know…you, Hun, are a tough person to find."

When Sarecus fully opened his eyes, he saw Harmony on top of him, smiling all the way.

"Oh, hey, Harmony…What's up?" Sarecus asked.

"Um…oh! Someone called me from this phone," Harmony smiled.

"Ok…but who?" Sarecus asked.

"I did."

Sarecus looked and saw Lyre, in her Pokémorph form, behind him. Sarecus renamed Lara due to the fact that she wanted to be known by her birth name, Lyre, in which Sarecus complied.

"Lyre? You called Harmony?" Sarecus asked.

"Yes…I wanted to ask her something," Lyre said.

"But how in the world did you get her number?" Sarecus asked.

"Grace gave it to me," Lyre smiled. Sarecus nodded as he shrugged his shoulders. "

"Fine by me. When you're done, Harmony, I want to ask you something," Sarecus said.

"Fine by me," Harmony smiled. With that, Sarecus left the room, leaving Lyre with Harmony.

"So…what does the Yin Dragon want from me?" Harmony asked, surprised.

"Um…it's about Sarecus…" Lyre replied.

Harmony looked at Lyre's face and saw that her cheeks were deep crimson red.

"Wait a minute…you're in love with Sarecus, aren't you?" Harmony asked.

"Ohh…how can you tell?" Lyra moaned.

"Call it women's intuition," Harmony replied.

"Hmm...Well, I wanted to ask about Sarecus," Lyre said.

"Huh? What about?" Harmony asked.

"Well…Grace told me about the 'event' you had with Sarecus and Grace in Twist Mountain," Lyre began.

Harmony smiled at Lyre as she remembered her little 'fight'.

"Ohh…that. What about…ohh," Harmony said.

Lyre looked down as a crimson blush formed on her face.

"So…you haven't done it with Sarecus, have you?" Harmony asked.

"No…but I want to…I think he sees me as a friend," Lyre replied.

"If that's the problem, I can help…but I need some help," Harmony said, "Just leave it all to me."

Lyre smiled at Harmony, happy to get rid of her problem.

_Meanwhile…_

Sarecus was playing with Jewel when he saw Harmony and Tana walk in.

"So…what's Lyre's problem?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh…it's nothing," Harmony smiled.

Sarecus cocked his head at Harmony when he looked at Tana.

"What's up with you, Tana?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh…I just wanted to hold my daughter," Tana smiled.

She grabbed Jewel and kissed her forehead, smiling all the way.

"So, Sarecus. May I fly on Lyre's back?" Harmony asked.

"Sure…but why?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh…I just want to fly with you," Harmony replied.

Sarecus blushed a little before shaking it off.

"Ok, then…let's go!" Sarecus said.

He ran outside while Harmony and Tana followed suit. When Sarecus saw Tana behind him, he was shocked.

"Tana…what're you doing? Shouldn't you be watching Jewel?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh, I asked Zola to watch over her…she'll be fine," Tana smirked.

Sarecus turned back, sweat-dropping. _Zola and Jewel…that's a bad hyper combination… _Sarecus, Harmony, and Tana hopped onto Lyre's back as she flew off in the air. Sarecus showed Harmony the different places he had visited after meeting her, in which she was surprised at all that. Soon, Lyre began to land at the top of the Dragonspiral Tower. When they touched down, Sarecus got off and looked at Lyre.

"Um, Lyre? Why are we here?" Sarecus asked.

"Oh! Um…" Lyre mumbled.

"Oh, come on! Just tell him!" Harmony huffed.

"What? Tell me what?" Sarecus asked. Lyre looked at everyone before her eyes lied on Sarecus.

"Sarecus…I'm in love with you!" Lyre shouted.

Sarecus raised an eyebrow at the Zekrom and smiled.

"I see…but I knew that," Sarecus smiled.

"Huh?" Lyre asked.

"Yeah…but I didn't make a move out of respect for you," Sarecus said.

"Oh!" Lyre replied. Sarecus nodded before he was tackled by Harmony, who was now stripped naked.

"H-Harmony?!" Sarecus yelped.

"Lyre-get in that sexy Pokémorph form and let's do this!" Harmony shouted lustfully.

Lyre nodded as she glow pink, blinding everyone. When the glow dissipated, Lyre was now the same height as Sarecus, had D-cup breasts and her figure was in an hourglass shape. Her wings on her back were folded and her generator tail was now connected to a longer, serpentine tail.

"What's going on?!" Sarecus yelped.

"We just want to get reacquainted with our silver-haired boy toy," Harmony purred.

She stripped Sarecus of his pants and boxers and held him down as Lyre came close to the downed Sarecus and purred.

"Will you guys tell me what's going on?" Sarecus asked, scared out of his mind.

However, the three females ignored him as he saw Lyre lower herself on his now stiff member.

"Lyre…is this...?" Sarecus began.

Lyre answered by her lower lips saturating his tip as she glided down his shaft. Sarecus winced as he felt Lyre's tight cavern massaged his length as she sunk down his shaft. When Sarecus felt a tight wall, he tried to break out of Harmony's grip, but failed for some reason.

"Lyre…are you sure?" Sarecus asked.

"…Yes, Sarecus…but I couldn't confess on my own," Lyre replied.

"Now I see why you called Harmony…" Sarecus said, "But what does Tana have to do with it?"

"Oh, I'm here for revenge from this morning," Tana smiled.

She walked over and placed her pussy on Sarecus' face and smiled.

"Now, please me like a queen," Tana purred.

Sarecus, knowing that fighting was not an option, applied with Tana's wishes and began digging in her warm cavern. As Sarecus plowed his tongue into Tana, he began thrusting into Lyre, shocking her.

"Unh! Sarecus…so enthusiastic…" Lyre moaned.

Harmony, feeling left out, got behind Tana and began to stuff three fingers into her unsuspecting tail hole.

"Ahh! Harmony, you delicious slut…" Tana moaned.

Harmony smiled as she continued to finger Tana, boosting her pleasure points to a higher level. Lyre was bouncing onto Sarecus' lap, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"So good…master Sarecus…I'm so close!" she moaned.

Sarecus replied by speeding up his attacks, making Tana and Lyre moans rise in crescendo.

"C'mon! Cum already!" Harmony whined.

Harmony's prayers are answered as Sarecus thrust one final time, releasing his cream into Lyre's womb.

"I feel it! I'm cumming!" she cried.

Lyre saturated Sarecus' thighs in her juices as she fell onto Sarecus, fainted from the pleasure she received. Sarecus' tongue work pushed Tana to the edge as she soaked his face in her warm juices before falling off his face. The two females dragged themselves from Sarecus and cuddled together. Sarecus, however, did not get a chance to rest as Harmony climbed onto Sarecus and glided her body onto him.

"Now it's my turn!" Harmony smiled.

Harmony slowly bounced on Sarecus' lap, breathing heavily as she felt pleasure massage her body. Sarecus instinctively grabbed her hips and began thrusting into Harmony, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving from Harmony's massaging pussy.

"Sarecus! You're so good! I'm so close!" Harmony cried.

"My, Harmony. You sound so slutty," Sarecus moaned.

"It's because of how strong you're thrusting into…Oh, my!" Harmony gasped.

Sarecus was nearing his limit so he flipped and laid Harmony on the ground and began to pound into her ferociously, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

"Sarecus! I'm gonna cum! Let's cum together!" she cried.

Sarecus nodded and with one more thrust, he hit Harmony's womb, spewing his load, which in turn caused her own orgasm.

"Yes!" she seethed.

When their joined orgasm finished, Sarecus pulled out of Harmony and lay next to her, tired from his ordeal.

"So…Lyre wanted _that _from me, huh?" Sarecus breathed.

"Yeah…I didn't think that she was so ferociously famished for sex," Harmony replied.

"Hmph. That's fine by me. Now…bring your sexy ass in my arms," Sarecus smiled.

"With pleasure," Harmony purred.

The two lovebirds cuddled together and fell asleep in Dragonspiral Tower…

_Three hours later…_

Sarecus woke up with Harmony in his arms while Lyre and Tana were next to them, sleeping.

"Ahh…I can get use to this," Sarecus smiled.

Suddenly, he had a message through his XV2 from his brother. When he read it, he smiled.

"Brother, I'm ready," Sarecus said.

He woke Harmony out of her beauty sleep, and she woke up with her hair in a mess.

"What's up, Hun?" she asked.

"Read what my bro said," he replied.

Harmony looked at the message and smiled.

"'Come to the League-it's time to finish this'," Harmony read, "Well, let's go!"

"Ok! Let's go!" Sarecus smiled.

The two teens woke the Pokémon, got dressed, and left the tower on Lyre's back.

_At the Pokémon League…_

Harmony and Sarecus were looking at the statue in front of them at the Pokémon League, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Let's do this!" Sarecus smiled.

The duo took the statue elevator to the Champion's Temple, which was rebuilt a month after N's Castle fell to ruin. Sarecus, with Harmony following, rushed up the stairs to the entrance to the temple.

"Enter, young Sarecus," a voice echoed.

Sarecus beckoned to the call and entered the Champion's Temple. Meanwhile, a woman with an Aron wearing the Shell Bell around her neck appeared behind the Champion's statue.

"Hmm…Let's see this young one's potential," she said.

_Champion's Temple…_

When Sarecus entered the temple, he saw a large wheel spinning behind a throne where Xentus was sitting. Xentus was wearing his Champion Robe along with a red shirt and black pants with a chain belt. On his arm was some type of gauntlet that had small cannon on it.

"Hey, Xen. I got your message," Sarecus smiled.

Xentus got up and removed the robe and smiled.

"Good. I finally get the chance to battle Cynder, Nightmare, and my cute niece," Sarecus smiled.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that!" Xen said, "Ready?"

Sarecus got to his part of the battlefield and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Let's go, Tana!" Sarecus smiled.

Sarecus released Tana onto the field, which immediately got in her stance.

"Impatient as always. Scarlet, come here!" Xen called.

Suddenly, the bouncy Sylveon came out of her hiding place and cuddled with her father's leg.

"What's up, daddy?" she cheered.

"I want you watch your old man beat your uncle," Xen said.

"No! Don't hurt Uncle Sarecus!" she cried.

"Don't worry…I won't," Xen smiled.

"Will you just come on?" Sarecus growled.

"Ok. Let's go, Fange!" Xen smiled.

Xen launched a Pokéball out of the gauntlet and the ball unleashed a shiny Entei.

"What?!" Sarecus cried, "A shiny Entei?!"

"Yep! Fange, use Blast Burn!" Xen smiled.

Fange generated a powerful aura of flare energy that surrounded her body before unleashing the wave of energy at Tana.

"Tana, counter with Flare Spin!" Sarecus smiled.

Tana got into a handstand and began to spin counterclockwise, creating a ring of fire to counter the Blast Burn. When the two attacks collided, the attacks canceled out, causing a little smoke to float in the air.

"Nice…but let's continue! Fange, use ExtremeSpeed!" Xentus smiled.

Fange rushed forward and she smashed her head into Tana, tossing her back.

"Tana, come back with Sky Blitz!" Sarecus roared.

Tana slid on the ground and kicked Fange into the air. Afterwards, she jumped in the air and smashed her kicks and punches into Fange's body, causing sufficient damage. When Tana's combo was done, Tana smashed her leg onto Fange, crashing Fange to the ground.

"Fange!" Xen shouted.

When the smoke cleared, Fange was unable to battle.

"Wow…that's awesome," Xen said, returning the fallen Entei.

"I know…so, bring out your next Pokémon!" Sarecus said.

"Alright, go, Minx!" Xen shouted.

When Xen launched the Pokéball, it revealed a powerful Azelf onto the field.

"Whoa…" Sarecus awed.

"Minx, use Extrasensory!" Xen smiled.

Minx's eyes turned purple as a purplish aura surrounded Tana and smashing her to the ground.

"Tana, return!" Sarecus smiled.

After Tana was returned, Sarecus grabbed another Pokéball.

"Sasha, let's do this!" Sarecus shouted.

Sarecus released the beautiful Lucario onto the battlefield.

"Nice…let's beat her too! Minx, use-" Xen began.

Before Xen could choose his next Pokémon, a figure jumped down from the ceiling and brandishes a Pokéball at Sarecus.

"Huh? What are you doing?!" Sarecus asked.

"I want to battle you…The World Champion challenges you!" the figure shouted.

**Yep! I'm almost finished with this story. I decided to put an Epilogue here…but it's not over. With the help of Ultima the Fox, we will have a Ch. 60-The World Champion, Part I and II! Don't worry, it'll be done soon! Thanks, Ultima for the help! Also, if anyone wants to battle, let me know! I'm waiting!**

**#GotItMrmorized?**


	60. Extra! The World Champion-One vs One!

**So sorry for the long update for this story! I was too busy with everything…so I couldn't write this. Anyway, this is a Collaboration Chapter with Ultima the Fox and it's about Sarecus facing the mysterious World Champion! Who's going to win? Let's find out!**

**F. Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak!**

Xentus smiled as he bowed to the World Champion as Sarecus looked at the lady that interrupted his battle.

"Xentus? Who is this?" Sarecus asked.

Xentus glared at Sarecus as he walked over to him and held his head down.

"This is the World Champion-the most powerful Pokémon trainer in all six regions," Xentus growled.

Sarecus' eyes widen as he quickly bowed to the lady.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Sarecus said.

"It's okay, young trainer," the World Champion smiled.

Sarecus lifted his head and smiled at her as Sasha walked over and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Sasha said.

"Hmm…a wise Lucario…she has been raised well," the World Champion smiled.

"Well, thank you, ma'am," Sasha smiled.

"So, Mrs. Champion," Xentus said, "What are you doing in the Unova Region?"

The Champion smiled as she looked at Sarecus and flashed a Pokéball at him.

"I came to battle the trainer who battled Natural Harmonia and won," she said.

"If you're talking about N...that would be me, ma'am," Sarecus said.

"I see…well, then, Champion Xentus…do you mind if I battle your brother?" World Champion smiled.

"It would be my pleasure," Xentus smiled, "Sarecus, have fun."

Xentus then walked over and sat in his chair and looked at Sarecus.

_I wonder how he's gonna try to win this time…_

Sarecus looked at the World Champion and smiled, ready to battle.

"So…what kind of battle are we gonna have?" Sarecus asked.

"A simple one: One-on-One," she said.

"Okay…well, Sasha is my choice to battle," Sarecus said.

"I see…well, then-come on out!" The World Champion smiled.

She threw up a Pokéball and released a female Aron onto the field, who immediately hid behind her leg.

"It's okay, darling," she cooed.

The Aron looked up and made a small smile as she walked up and faced Sasha. As the Aron moved, Sarecus noticed that the Aron was wearing a necklace that had a seashell at the end, but didn't pay any mind to it.

"Um…are you sure?" Sarecus asked.

She smiled as she gestured her hand to him, asking him to make the first move.

"Ok…Sasha, use Aura Sphere…" Sarecus said awkwardly.

Sasha looked back at Sarecus with a questioning look and Sarecus gestured to the World Champion, saying 'Ask her'.

"Um…Mrs. Champion…are you sure about this?" Sasha asked.

"Sure I am," she replied, "Give me your best shot."

Sasha nodded as she created a weak Aura Sphere, just enough power to KO the Aron, and shot it at Aron. Aron braced herself as the sphere closed in on her position. When the attack hit, a small explosion surrounded Aron and hid it in the smoke.

"Is that it?" Sarecus asked.

"Hmm…Aron, use Endeavor!" The World Champion smiled.

When the smoke cleared, the Aron was surrounded by a golden glow as she charged at Sasha and slammed into her stomach. The attack sent Sasha flying into a pillar and smashed it to pieces.

"What the…?" Sarecus shouted, shocked.

Xentus was still in the chair and smiled at Sarecus' expression.

_Hmm…Aron has Sturdy…and Endeavor returned the damage to Sasha._

"Hmm…that worked…you see...my beloved Aron has Sturdy," The World Champion smiled.

Sarecus looked at Aron and then back to the World Champion before he realized her strategy.

_Damn! That means the next attack decides it! _

Sarecus then noticed that Aron was surrounded by a green aura that healed its injuries and he realized that the necklace was actually a Shell Bell.

"Oh, man…" Sarecus sighed, "This just got a LOT harder."

He then turned his attention to Sasha, who was now exiting the rubble, and noticed that she seemed different.

"Ok…use Hidden Power!" The World Champion said.

Aron nodded and shot five green spheres at the standing Lucario, who wasn't making any movements.

"Sasha!" Sarecus yelled.

When the spheres were inches from knocking Sasha out, a dark aura surrounded Sasha and cancelled out the Hidden Power from hitting its target.

"What's going on?" The World Champion asked.

"I…don't know…" Sarecus replied.

Xentus got up when the aura started swirling and stood next to Sarecus.

"Sarecus…return Sasha…_now!_" Xentus growled.

Sarecus nodded as he pulled out the capsule and aimed it at the dark aura-enveloped Sasha.

"Sasha, return!" Sarecus yelled.

The beam came out of the Pokéball and was about to grab Sasha but the aura stopped it and cancelled it out.

"Impossible," Sarecus said.

"Mrs. Champ…I suggest you return the Aron," Xentus said, "I don't know...but it'll be too dangerous."

She nodded and returned Aron to her Pokéball before looking at the erratic aura, which began to lash out wildly.

"What is this dark energy?" Sarecus cried.

**"I'm free…Poor Sasha…" **

Everyone turned to the aura and saw that it collapsed and swallowed into one point. When the aura disappeared, what stood was Sasha…but it wasn't Sasha. The Lucario had black fur where blue was, white paws where they were black and long snow white hair. In her left hand (paw), there was a black aura sword that seemed to envelop her hand. 'Sasha' opened her eyes and Sarecus saw that her ruby irises were replaced with gray one.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sasha?" Sarecus asked.

**"I'm someone who you should fear," **'Sasha smiled, **"As for Sasha…well…" **

Sarecus' fists tightened as he looked at what had enveloped his Sasha and growled.

"You better give her back," Sarecus growled.

**"Humph…a feeble human ordering me around…you should die," **she smiled.

She raised her sword hand into the air and smiled at the three humans before her.

**"SO DIE! Final Tensho!" **she howled.

She brought the sword down and unleashed a powerful shockwave slash that shook the whole temple.

"Minx, use Light Screen!" Xentus yelled.

Minx nodded and put up her strongest barrier she could muster against the attack. The attack hit the Light Screen and exploded, sending everyone scattered. The Tensho continued and decimated the top of the temple's ceiling before it disappeared. Sarecus, Xentus and the Champion got up and looked at Sasha, who was laughing manically.

"I'll stop this…Nightmare, use Dark Void!" Xentus shouted.

He released Nightmare, who immediately shot a Dark Void sphere at the Dark Sasha.

**"Not gonna work…Sasha's already asleep," **'Sasha' smiled.

She cut the dark sphere in half and dodged as it exploded.

"Impossible," Nightmare said.

Sarecus growled as he activated his Link Mode and rushed at Sasha, his arms glowing.

**"What are you gonna do?" **she snarled.

Sarecus didn't answer as two crackling blades of lightning appeared in his hand.

"This-Fallen God Spear!" Sarecus howled.

He leaped into the air and smashed the blades into Dark Sasha, causing a huge explosion in the temple.

"Whoa…" Xentus/World Champion whistled.

When the smoke cleared, there was a ragged Sarecus standing over an unconscious Sasha, who was back to normal.

"All right…Sarecus?" Xentus asked.

Sarecus turned to his brother and smiled before fainting, darkness swallowing his vision…

_-Later-_

"Ugh…my head…ow!"

Sarecus opened his eyes and shielded them from the glare of the overhead lights. After his eyes adjusted, he sat up and noticed that he was in a hospital and that his hands were bandaged.

"What the…? What happened to me?!" Sarecus yelled.

"Yo, quit your crying…I can hear you down the hall."

Sarecus turned his head to see his brother next to him, smiling.

"Xentus…" Sarecus sighed.

"The doctor said you would pull through…but he didn't say it would take three days," Xentus said.

Sarecus continued to look at his brother when he registered the 'three days'.

"WHAT?! Ow, my head," Sarecus groaned.

"Oh, calm down…judging by your overacting attitude, it seems you made a full recovery…" Xentus said.

Sarecus smiled a little before he remembered something important.

"Xentus…where's Sasha?" Sarecus asked.

"Well…after her rampage, she went back to normal," Xentus said.

"Huh…but I wonder what that was?" Sarecus asked.

"It's Sasha's untapped energy. It only emerges when she is at her limit."

The two brothers turned and saw the World Champion walking into the room.

"So…that was Sasha's untapped energy?" Sarecus asked.

"Seems so…but I wonder what she meant when she said 'I'm free'?" she answered.

The trio continued to ponder about it before the World Champion got up and walked over to Sarecus.

"Um…yes?" Sarecus asked.

"Here…a present for you and Sasha," The World Champion smiled.

She then handed Sarecus a small box and then she began leaving.

"Sarecus…the next time we battle…I hope to draw out your full potential," she smiled.

After she left, Xentus looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So…are you gonna open it or are you going to gawk at it?" Xentus asked.

Sarecus nodded and opened the box, revealing a stone that swirled with energy.

"What is this?" Sarecus asked.

"Dunno…but just keep it with you," Xentus smiled.

Suddenly, a beep appeared on his XV2 and Xentus excused himself from the room. While he was alone, Sarecus thought about his journey and of all the friends and Pokémon he met and all of the battles he faced.

_Well…I guess this journey has taught me more about myself than I thought…_

_-Meanwhile-_

Xentus was finishing talking to his superior on the XV2 and he began to smile.

"So…that new region is gonna have some new Gym Leaders…this is going to be interesting," Xentus smiled.

He then pulled out six letters that had the Pokémon League symbol encrusted on the flap.

"You guys…are going to surprise my brother…big time," Xentus laughed…

_-Two weeks later-_

Sarecus was sitting on the couch, relaxing as he watched the Pokémon World Tournaments on the television and saw how Xentus whipped a trainer in the final match. As Sarecus was watching the television, Tana brought him a bowl of ramen and sat down next to him.

"Thanks, Tana," Sarecus smiled.

"Not a problem…" Tana smiled.

Suddenly, Jewel ran into the room and hopped in her mother's lap, smiling with no care in the world.

"Hi, mommy!" Jewel smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart," Tana said, rubbing her daughter's head," How do you feel?"

"I'm happy, mommy!" Jewel chirped.

"Jewel…why are you so happy?" Sarecus asked.

Jewel smiled as she looked at her father and snuggled in her mother's arms. Soon, Shade burst through the room, smiling big while waving a white strip in her claw.

"Shade? What's up?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm…I'm pregnant!" Shade cheered.

Sarecus looked at Shade as if she had slapped him.

"What?" Sarecus asked.

"I'm pregnant! You're gonna be a father to another child!" Shade cheered.

The rest of the girls were giddy and cheered that Shade was giving birth. While they did so, Sarecus stared at them, his mouth hung opened. The only thought that ran through his mind:

_Lucky me…_

_-Meanwhile…in the Plasma Frigate-_

Ghestis was sitting in his seat, his hands folded as he watched some grunts move some machinery into the main center. As he sat in the chair, a door opened and one of Ghestis' top scientists entered the room.

"Master Ghestis, the machine is ready," he said, "Do you want us to proceed?"

"Yes…begin the procedure!" Ghestis smiled.

"As you wish," the scientist said.

When the scientist left, Ghestis got out of his seat and began laughing.

"Soon…both of those brats will feel my true power!" Ghestis cackled.

He suddenly covered his right eye as dark wisps came out of his eye-piece.

_Grr…it won't be long before she breaks the seal…but I will hold back until I conquer the Unova Region! _

As Ghestis continued with his plan, crying could be heard through the halls of the Frigate, but everyone ignores it. The crying came from a female Kyurem that was imprisoned in a large cylinder with tubes connected to it. The cylinder was drawing power and was being transferred to a large cannon that could freeze half the region. As the power drained from her body, Kyurem roared in agony, hoping someone rescued her.

_Please…_

**And this is the final Chapter! So sorry that this took longer to do-since I had to perfect this to the final degree. Also, this is the longest story I've ever done-so I'm patting myself on the back. Thank you all for helping me get this far and I hope to do another long masterpiece! Again, this is the end of **_**Sarecus' Pokémon Journey…**_**So let's head to the sequel!**

**BlitzSarecus is Finishing the Story!**


End file.
